Sweet Little Sixteen
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Blaine is a 32yo businessman picking up young guys at bars for onenightstands. One night he sees a beautiful boy looking lost. 16yo Kurt reveals he has a boypussy and is a virgin. Blaine takes him home and fucks him. He decides he wants it to be more than one night and they make a deal. Lots of sex, relationship development and denied feelings. Warnings inside. Cover: ofcoursevlada
1. Christmas Is Coming

**A/N: this is written for a GKM prompt. Don't like the warnings, don't read. This is still in progress, so more kinks might be added. If kinks other than these will appear those will added. WARNINGS: Age-difference, AU, boypussy!Kurt, dirty talk, BDSM, dub-con, toys.**

* * *

Blaine was stoked for the night. Saturday night was without a doubt his favorite time of the week and tonight was no exception. It was first weekend of November and all the needy boys snuck into the annual Christmas Is Coming-party at Femmes & Fabs.

It was the same every year; around Christmas the poor, gay teenage boys felt lonely and sad that they didn't have a boyfriend, or that their family didn't even know they were gay, or they were simply curious – and the annual Christmas party was the perfect chance since everyone was too much in spirit of the season to care about age.

That's what Blaine loved the most. Young, innocent boys who were barely on the edge of adulthood coming to see what they had only fantasized about. The boys whose only action ever was the one they had under their covers of the night.

The complete virgins were the best. Blaine loved the knowledge that no one but him had been allowed to stretch them open with fingers – or tongue – followed by his cock being the only one that had ever been up their ass. Fresh and clean was definitely his favorite.

He ran his comb through his hair one last time, fixed the collar on his shirt and winked at himself in the mirror before he left the bathroom. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it over his cardigan before heading for the cab that was waiting for him.

Blaine had been coming to the Christmas party for the past 9 years. It had started when his friend Thomas had announced that he had promised a guy he was interest in to show up. Since they were roommates back then and did more or less everything (but have sex) together, Blaine had naturally – yet reluctantly – agreed and went out with him. Twenty minutes after they arrived Blaine was in the bathroom, pounding his dick into a young, Latino who wasn't a day over 19 – back then Blaine was 23. After that Blaine seemed to end up at the club more often, and after 3 years of going there every now and then, and showing faithfully up at the _Christmas Is Coming-_party Thomas had declared it a tradition.

Femmes & Fabs was a great place for Blaine since they weren't big on ID. It was easy for a young boy to get in if only he looked good – which already spared Blaine a lot of trouble of going through boring, or even ugly, boys to find one hot enough to eventually make it to his apartment. Or car. Or the alley.

Now Thomas was engaged and living with a guy who had two kids from a previous, straight marriage. He had become a family-person and only rarely went out with Blaine, so often Blaine went out alone. He had other friends and people to hang out with, but when he went to F&F it was to pick up guys and he had found it practical that he didn't have anyone to report to when he suddenly left with a hot piece of ass on his arm.

The first people Blaine's eyes fell on when he entered the inferno of paper snowflakes and red-and-green glitter were his friends Trent and Jasper at the bar. Blaine had known Trent since high school and he had been with Jasper for 4 years. They liked to go to clubs and have fun to keep their relationship fresh, and Blaine appreciated that they weren't the regular boring couple... like Thomas and his fiance.

"Hi Blaine. What's going on?" Jasper asked as Blaine found his way to the bar.

He ordered a beer and flirted with the bartender as usual. With a grin from Trent he turned to lean against the bar so he could search the masses of way too jolly and slutty dressed gays and lesbians grinding against the others on a way too crowded dance floor to the tunes of techno-remixed Christmas classics.

"Nice crowd this year," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow and let his eyes skate over the young guys spread around the club. He always divided them into two categories: the innocent virgins and the slutty virgins.

The innocent virgins were crowding together in the corners with nervous eyes, trying to get a look over the club and the people there – but mostly afraid to be kicked out for being too young.

The slutty virgins were on the dance floor dancing way too exaggerated and flirted with everyone, except for the lesbians who got the arrogant glances.

Tonight there was mostly the slutty ones. Sure, they could do in a lack of better, but to Blaine they weren't fun. He liked the challenge of convincing the innocent youngsters that going home with him would be a way better plan than to save himself for the perfect night with the perfect man – because there was a chance that Blaine would be the perfect man with the perfect chance waiting for him.

Needless to say Blaine already knew he wasn't the perfect man with the perfect chance for these boys. He fucked them rough and hard – usually harder than was good for a first-timer, and then they were out. He couldn't let anyone sleep in his bed, no one but Blaine had ever slept in his bed, and Trent one night he was incredibly drunk. Nor did any of them get his number, because he had a policy of never seeing anyone twice. He always made sure to call them a cab though – he wasn't a monster.

He spent the night chatting a bit with his friends, flirting with the bartender and guys who bought him drinks, but after an hour only over-enthusiastic, self-loving, 19-20 year old guys were taking up his radar and he was starting to face that he would be going with a slutty if he wanted to get laid tonight. That had not been a part of his plan. Not that he would let it stop him from grabbing a fuck, so he said his "_see you laters_" to Trent and Jasper and started his round, looking for prey.

He didn't find anything interesting. A few guys rubbed themselves against him and there was quite a few of them that were really hot but right as he had decided to go for two guys instead of one since there was a cute couple of guys dancing and looking like they would be up for having fun, someone caught his eye.

On a stool at the end of a bar a young boy was twirling a straw around in a transparent drink. He didn't look lonely, more like he wasn't planning on joining the girls who were rutting on the floor. He was chatting a little with the bartender who smiled comforting at him. It was hard to tell what it was about him, but something inside of Blaine told him that he just had to go for this boy.

"Hey. You look like you lost the spirit of Christmas on the way here -" Blaine said as he sat on a stool next to the boy. Right as the boy was about to pay for the refill of his drink Blaine hurried to pass his card to the bartender who sent him a sharp look – for some reason he didn't want Blaine to go for this boy.

"In my world there is no such thing as Christmas spirit," the boy said and pushed his money for the drink towards Blaine over the counter.

"Come on. Christmas is awesome. There's so much... I don't know, people usually think Christmas is awesome -" Blaine tried and felt a small rush of victory as he watched the corners of the boy's mouth twitch, revealing a slight hint of a pair of cute dimples. He purposely ignored the money on the bar in front of him, determined not to let the boy ignore him paying for his drink.

"Well, I am not like most people, so I guess I'm allowed to not feel the spirit of Christmas," he said and guided his straw into his mouth.

"Isn't there anything that can get you into the mood?" Blaine tried, knowing it was a cheesy line.

"Why aren't you in the Christmas mood?" the boy asked, and suddenly it was like his eyes were shining over the colored lamps above their heads. Blaine didn't think he had ever seen anyone's eye-color in a club before; it was too dark – and he didn't care.

"If you come back to my place I'm sure I can get you in the mood," Blaine maneuvered, set on keeping up his policy on not giving out anymore information than his name – he really liked hearing them say, scream, moan, groan, whimper his name when he fucked them.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Don't you think I can make you smile? I'm pretty sure I can make you smile. Again, and again, and again -" Blaine insisted, moving his hand a little closer to the boy's on the bar. He was not letting this go. He was taking this boy home, if he had to go at him for the rest of the night.

Not that he had ever been so insistent to get a guy before. Blaine Anderson didn't do desperate; Blaine Anderson didn't do needy or clingy, or even rejection – rejection was simply something he had never been put up to and he wasn't planning on starting now. Usually, if a guy started to seem like he was going to send his mom after him the next day he just moved on to the next one.

But this boy. This wasn't a guy, this was a boy. There was something about him that made Blaine's dick ache to get in him and his hands itch to feel his skin. For some reason Blaine didn't even think he was there by choice, more like he had been forced out there, by his oblivious friends rocking their own party at the moment. No, this boy wasn't one to sneak into bars. He was too innocent, pure.

"No. I mean it. I don't think any of us would be too happy if I agreed to go... back to your place," the boy said and chewed on his straw as he let his eyes wander to a pearl of condensation running down his glass to hit his fingers and run down over them.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. Can I at least ask for your name?" Blaine tried, surprised he even knew how to act like that. Sure, in his job he was well-behaved, polite and could charm the pants of any man or woman if he wanted – but when he was out at night he usually didn't bother to ask for their names, he would only give them his if he liked their voice enough to hear them call his name with his dick in their ass.

"I... Kurt. My name is Kurt -"

"Kurt. I like that. Like in The Sound Of Music. That's pretty sexy. Why aren't you out there, shaking your ass with your friends?" Blaine asked. He had to hold back an urge to roll his eyes at the fact that he was actually making conversation. Hadn't this boy ever heard of meaningless one-night-stands?

"I actually didn't wanna come here. It was my birthday this Wednesday and they wanted to celebrate like this, when I really just wanted to st... to do something else. But here I am -" the boy named Kurt explained with a gesture towards the dance floor, emphasizing how much he really didn't wanna be there.

"Well, I think it's rude of your friends to not accept your wishes, especially if it's your birthday party. So why don't you just say screw them and get out of here?"

"Because – we are sharing a car, I have told my dad I am sleeping at their place tonight, and I have nowhere else to go. Not that it's any of your business, sir I-don't-know-your-name," Kurt said with pursed lips and Blaine couldn't tell if he was teasing or if he was being serious, but he liked the sass. If he was lucky this virgin would last a couple of times and he would be able to see the sass later tonight.

"If I tell you my name will you let me help you seek your revenge of the girls who left you alone on your birthday?" Blaine asked, eyeing a chance to maybe turn the events around before he was painted into a corner. He was now on his feet, moving close to the boy and discretely let a hand slide around to lie softly on the lower of his back.

"If I didn't think an adult like you would be more responsible I would say you were hitting on me," he smirked. This time the sass was definitely purposely turned on. He let his eyes run down Blaine's frame, only to travel back up and catch his eyes. He was bound to see how horny he was for him by now.

"Can you blame me? The hottest guy in the club is sitting alone looking like he was ditched at his own birthday party – oh, wait!"

"I – really, no! I... you're hot and all that, but I promise you that you really don't wanna do this," Kurt said, this time a little more firmly, but his body was contradicting him by putting his hand on Blaine's arm. He wanted it, too. No question.

There was really nothing else for Blaine to do than to twirl the chair so the boy was now faced with him. He let his hands slide up the boys crossed legs, from knees over his thighs to spread them. He moved to stand between his legs as his hands journeyed from his thighs over his hips and to the lower of his back. In one fluid movement Blaine had the boy's crotch pressed against his own hard erection so Blaine could let his mouth onto the boy's.

He was very careful to not be too soft or too forceful. He kept it just about right, and even though he could feel that Kurt was new to this, either he had only kissed a few times or this was his first kiss ever, he was in no way dissatisfied with his performance. At first he was a little stiff in Blaine's arms and didn't move his hands at all, but as Blaine let his one hand skillfully climb his back to press their chests closer as well he started moving his lips with Blaine's.

It didn't last long until the boy was squeezing his knees on his hips and his hands were firmly grasping around Blaine's shoulders. It wasn't until Blaine made a roll of his hips to press his boner a little closer to Kurt's crotch that he realized something was wrong – or missing; Kurt wasn't turned on.

So he let his right hand run from Kurt's lower back, over his hip and around so his palm was flat against his thigh so he could massage his thumb up his crotch. But he couldn't find anything. There was nothing but a smooth V between his legs.

Startled, Kurt moved back and looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack. For a moment Blaine couldn't decide whether the boy was about to cry or slap him, but he kept staring at him with horror and embarrassment painted over his face.

"That's... that's what I said. You don't wanna do – _this_," Kurt said with trembling lower lip, the _this_-part clearly referring to himself.

Before Blaine could react Kurt was off his stool and rushing through the club. Blaine wasn't sure why but he followed him. He didn't make it to get him before he was headed for the exit, struggling to get his coat on while in motion. Blaine didn't give a fuck about who was watching, because honestly people already knew him, so he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him into a little squared niche where no one came because the staff-door was there.

"If you can't get it up don't think about it, I only top anyway, so I don't give a fuck about that – what the hell is your problem, kid? Are you like the only teenage-impotent in Ohio or what?" Blaine snapped at him. This wasn't just about getting laid anymore; this was about principles and... there simply couldn't be one guy whose cock he couldn't get hard. It was impossible!

"I don't have a dick, okay? I have a fucking vagina! Are you happy now?" Kurt hissed at him with flaming cheeks. His eyes looked more embarrassed and sad than they looked angry and for a moment Blaine considered letting him go, but it was only a fraction of a nano-second – that was when the words really hit him.

Had this boy, this young, beautiful boy with a body that was screaming to be ravished – for the first time ever – just admitted that he had a pussy?

Blaine was already imagining what it looked like, what it felt like, what it would taste like. He had heard about guys with pussies before, read about them, surfed the internet for pictures of them – but he had never had one. Of all of his games and plays and toys this was one thing he had always craved but never been lucky enough to have.

"Hey – don't look like that. Why wouldn't I want that?" Blaine said, careful to make his tone soft and consoling instead of hard and demanding like a minute before.

"Because... it's – weird. Freaky. I'm a mutant," the boy whined, his hands shaking and his eyes close to tearing up. Either he had never told this to anyone before, or someone had found out and not known what a piece of the rainbow they had just been faced with.

It took every ounce of strength and logic Blaine had left in his brain to convince himself that forcing this wasn't the correct way to go with this kid. He needed to turn this quick pick-up into a comfort-and-trust-situation – something he had only done a few times before because that was simply too much trouble to go through when he could just move on to someone who wasn't so needy.

This was simply a chance he couldn't let slip through his fingers.

He released his still tight grip on the boy's wrist and let both of his hands slide from his wrists, up his arms and up to his shoulders. He massaged a little, softly, before he let his one hand slide down Kurt's back and leaned to let his mouth nearly meet his ear.

"I think you're beautiful. I don't think it's weird – I think it's extraordinary, and a one-in-a-billion opportunity. So – fucking – _hot_," he whispered, his lips ghosting over the boy's earlobe, and he could feel his body stop shaking and slowly lean into Blaine's arms instead.

He didn't want to push his luck, but he knew that he had to keep going if he wanted to take advantage of having eased Kurt up now. Potentially, it was only a matter of seconds before he panicked again, and this time it would border on stalking if he followed him down the street.

"So... what do you say; I tell you my name, we go back to my place, we have a drink – and we can do whatever you want? I promise; I won't force you into anything. If you wanna go home after one drink I'll call you a cab, or make sure you get back to your friends. Just come back and have one drink so you can relax and forget those bitches that were supposed to celebrate you, alright?" Blaine continued to whisper, and gently heavied his hand on Kurt's lower back, making him melt even more into his arms.

For a minute it was like time froze. Blaine didn't want to move because he knew that if he backed away there was no way things would go the way he wanted them. Kurt didn't move or speak, his chest was working a little too fast for normal against Blaine's, and his breathing was working into Blaine's with it.

"O-okay, then. Just... one drink, I guess," Kurt accepted after a bit and Blaine had to stop himself from doing a victory dance. What reminded him to stay cool was the way his dick was painfully pressed against his zipper and he promised himself to find a smooth way to fix it in the cab or he would explode before they were even halfway to his place.

"Alright, then, beautiful. Let me get my coat and we can leave. Wait for me here -" Blaine said under his breath and pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck. Half on his earlobe, half on his neck – the boy back to trembling in his arms, this time it was definitely the good kind of trembling.

He started to turn around to walk towards the wardrobes, but when he was around the corner of the dark niche he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. When he confused turned around he saw Kurt stare at him with big, blue eyes.

"You said you would tell me your name. I'm not going anywhere with you until I know your name," he said, something playing around in his eyes and in the way the words rolled over his tongue.

"Yeah. I'm Blaine," he responded, doing his best to smile without flashing how much he needed release soon.

"Blaine. I like that. Like in Pretty In Pink. That's pretty sexy," Kurt said.

Blaine hurried to turn around and nearly ran to get his coat. Either he was making up things, or Kurt had just said that in the most fucking sensual voice ever. Something was different about this boy, and it wasn't just that he had played hard-to-get, or that he had a pussy, or that his eyes were blue even in the dark. This was serious, and Blaine could only hope that the cab-ride would cool him down enough to actually let Kurt have that one drink he promised him before he would rip his clothes off.


	2. Trust

When they entered the apartment Blaine flicked on the light and locked the door after them. Kurt slowly followed him down the hall to the living room where he stayed in the door and stared at Blaine as he turned on the lamp in the corner with the most dimmed lighting. Hopefully Kurt would fall for the mood-setting.

"You can take off your coat. I'm not going to rape you or anything," Blaine said and walked to the end of the room. He walked around the bar to see what he had and realized that he wasn't even sure Kurt would be up for alcohol – the drink he had ordered at F&F did not look like anything alcoholic.

Kurt was shifting between his feet for a moment as he took a look around the room. Carefully he started opening the buttons on his coat before he slid it off and folded it over his arms in front of him. It wasn't until then Blaine noticed the way his boots were slicking their way up his legs, fitting tightly around them and make them look like they went on forever.

_I need to lick up his legs. God, I bet his legs are smooth and soft and perfect_, Blaine thought.

"So... what do you wanna drink?" he asked, watching Kurt's eyes seek around the paintings and designer furniture. It was hard to tell when his face was mostly covered in shadows, but to Blaine's satisfaction he seemed impressed.

"I uhm... I don't know. Just – I'll have whatever you're having," Kurt stammered and looked surprised to even be asked.

Blaine fixed two glasses of whiskey with ice, not expecting Kurt to even finish it, but he didn't intend on bringing the boy anything other than what he had asked for.

He crossed the parquet floor and put the glasses on the coffee table before he sat down on the couch. He glanced up at Kurt who was looking like an abandoned puppy.

"You can sit down, you know. That's sort of what couches are for," Blaine said and gestured for Kurt to sit down next to him. He grabbed his own glass and pretended to not care, but in reality he was waiting for Kurt to move.

After a moment of silence Kurt insecurely sat down at the edge of the sofa with his eyes trained on the glass in front of him. He carefully reached out and took the glass, sitting with it in his hands and staring at it like he was expecting it to be poisonous.

Blaine sighed and turned so his torso was facing Kurt, he carefully let a hand onto Kurt's knee, making Kurt do a small twitch in his seat.

"Kurt, listen – I know that I'm a great deal older than you. But I wouldn't do anything you don't wanna do. I promise. Sure, when I first saw you I couldn't think about anything but... no, you don't wanna hear that. But when I invited you back here it was because you seemed lonely and like you needed to relax. I didn't drug your drink, so – relax," Blaine tried softly, feeling every inch of him growing more and more impatient.

Kurt still looked like a deer caught in headlights, but he slowly let his glass to his mouth. He took a little sip and nearly spit it over the table as he coughed. His entire face was screwed up, and in the middle of Blaine's lust and need to just rip his clothes of he couldn't help chuckle at the way his nose scrunched from the expression.

"It's okay. Whiskey isn't for everyone -"

"It's... I'm fine. I'll just – I just need to get used to it," Kurt objected and took a mouthful in. His face screwed up again and his eyebrows furrowed over his nose. However, he swallowed the whole thing and let his mouth hang open for a moment.

"So uhm... do you take a lot of boys back here? How many stains would I find if I held an ultraviolet lamp over this couch?" Kurt asked, and Blaine was taken aback by his direct question. Apparently alcohol was the right potion to get him to come out of his shell.

"Trust me – no one gets to stain this couch. It's sacred – it's Italian," Blaine pointed out and happily noticed how Kurt had relaxed a little, and he hadn't moved away from Blaine's hand on his knee.

He figured he could take it a little further and let his hand casually drift a little down his thigh. Before he knew it his hand was softly seated on Kurt's denim covered leg and he could nearly feel the sweetness of closeness to that spot that was filling up his mind.

"I – I've never done this before. Went home with anyone. Actually, I've never been in a place where I could go home with anyone like this – and no one has actually ever wanted to take me home," Kurt blabbered out when his eyes caught Blaine's hand on his thigh.

"What? Are you serious? But you're so... gorgeous," Blaine said, strongly emphasizing how much of an offense he found it to be that no one could have hit on Kurt before him.

"Give it up, okay – quit the act. You just wanna get into my pants, and I'm not letting you, so stop lying to me about how attractive you find me because it won't get you anywhere," Kurt said and rolled his eyes before throwing down the rest of his drink.

In a risky moment Blaine figured that if he wanted to get any further with Kurt he had to cross a few boundaries. He moved so close to Kurt that they were nearly rubbing against each other and took a little firmer grip around the muscle of his. With as close as Blaine's face was to Kurt's now there was no way Kurt could escape his eyes, and Blaine could feel the scent of whiskey streaming from Kurt's slightly open mouth.

"I think you need a reality-check. You need to learn how amazing you are – now, I don't know you, but I can tell you that you are damn hot, fucking beautiful – and that is not an act," Blaine said under his breath and crossed the short distance between them so he could press his mouth onto Kurt's.

It was like the first time Blaine kissed him. Kurt went completely stiff in his seat, but as Blaine slowly started to brush his thumb soothingly over his leg he eased up and let himself fall into the kiss. He wasn't sure whether it was stupid to do so, but when he felt Kurt reciprocate the kiss he let himself go a little more forceful.

He let his hand slide down to grab around Kurt's and led it to his crotch. He felt Kurt gasp into his mouth as he squeezed Kurt's fingers around his erection. He nearly came from the sensation of the slight touch, but held himself back.

"This... would anyone unattractive do this? I can tell you, I've wanted you all night – and baby, I don't do unattractive. Take a look around; I have pretty high standards," Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, careful not to let their hands move wrong for a nano-second, because that would cause a catastrophe in his pants.

"I... god," Kurt groaned and suddenly he was over him.

Kurt let his palm tryingly cup around Blaine's dick as he moved his lips powerfully and needy, like he had been needing to do this, but had never been allowed. Like a teenage-girl on her first bender.

With a smooth movement Blaine let his hand off Kurt's and down to slide down Kurt's body. He slid it up his arm to cup his face, and let the other run down his chest to massage his thumb lightly at his hip before sliding it over his thigh. To his surprise Kurt didn't back out of his touch, so he figured he was allowed to take it a little closer.

Blaine's hand between Kurt's tightly squeezed together legs. He slowly moved it up to his crotch where he carefully cupped around the zipper. God, it felt good.

Only one thing was running around his brain; _there's no cock here, no dick, nothing – nothing but an opening I am sure I can make fit around my own dick!_

He tryingly started to rub his hand up and down, feeling Kurt's legs twitch around his hand, but before he knew it Kurt slowly let his hands slide slightly apart to make room for Blaine to work his hand better.

"Let me make you feel beautiful. Let me show you how... fuck, how much I want you. I can make you feel so good," Blaine groaned into the kiss, not even caring that Kurt's hand between his legs was unskilled and awkward in his touches.

"No... no one's ever..." Kurt said apologetically, his chest rising and falling like he was sprinting when Blaine started kissing down his neck, with his tongue licking lightly over the skin between kisses.

"No one's ever what? Seen you there? Touched you there? It doesn't matter... I never touched anyone there either. But I'm sure we can learn fast if do it together," Blaine tried.

He was on the edge of explosion. Stupid jeans might make the boy's ass look perky and perfect, but right now they were only in the way. It was impossible for Blaine to feel anything except for the fact that there was no erection – it was torture.

"I'll make you feel so good you won't ever want to stop again. I promise. You know that feeling when you touch yourself? Yeah, multiply it by a gazillion -" he pushed, and happy to feel that Kurt was still trying to get a hold of how to work him through his pants.

"I never... touched myself," Kurt admitted and it was like he shrunk in Blaine's arms. He moved a little back, looking like he was expecting Blaine to throw a fit.

This was certainly a first in all ways. Regardless of how much all of Blaine's fucks were virgins he was pretty sure all of them had got themselves off one way or another before hooking up with him. Everyone was curious about their body, everyone was horny as hell for action.

"You never... okay, it's fine. How about we... go to my bedroom and – no wait, let me finish," Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand to squeeze it as he started to open his mouth to argue.

"I will strip you of all of these layers, and I will strip me of all of my layers – and we can just stay in our underwear. I'll let you lead the way, I'll let you take it the speed you want it. I just... can't wrap my mind around how this amazing body of yours have never been appreciated the way it was meant to be," Blaine continued, afraid he needed to be fast if he wanted to avoid Kurt curling back in on himself.

Kurt searched his eyes for a moment. He let his eyes flicker to his coat on the armrest next to him, before he looked back to Blaine and squeezed his hand back.

"Where... where to?" He asked, his voice nearly inaudible.

Blaine felt a grin spread over his face and a twitch in his cock as he got to his feet and made Kurt get up with him. He led him through the room and through a door where Kurt's eyes widened by the sight.

The bedroom was the one place in the apartment where there were least furniture. In the middle of the room against the back-wall was a kingsize bed. It had a frame in mahogany and was covered in dark, golden sheets of fine Egyptian cotton and large pillows. The nightstands on either side of the bed was of the same wood as the bed-frame, and a set of elegant lamps were on the small tables. On the right wall was a pair of huge slide-doors in dark matted glass, and on the other wall was the slightly open bathroom door and a dresser with neatly arranged black candles on. Next to where they had just entered from the living room a big flatscreen TV was hanging on the wall. Over the dresser was a piece of artwork with a silver old school microphone surrounded by paintbrush strokes matching the colors of the room hanging on the wall as the only decoration of the room.

"Is this okay for you?" Blaine asked and walked into the room where he started taking off his blazer. He slid open one of the glass doors and neatly hung up the blazer before he turned around to see if Kurt was back to speech again.

"This is... wow -" he said shyly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and started unbuttoning his shirt as if it was the most natural thing in the world, but on the inside he was secretly relieved that Kurt was impressed. He wasn't sure he would be able to talk the boy into undressing on a bed he didn't find appropriate.

He bent down to take off his shoes and place them in the closet on a shelf that mostly looked like a designer shoe store. Blaine watched Kurt's eyes following his every move whenever he was near the closet, only affirming his suspicion that this was a boy who didn't take a cheap knock-off.

As soon as Blaine was stripped to only his underwear, his cock hard and throbbing, he walked back towards Kurt with slow steps.

He started out by carefully removing his scarf, good thing he had already managed to loosen it earlier. He folded it neatly and put it on the dresser. He folded his hand around Kurt's and made him come to the dresser with him, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere tonight if he let his clothes go to the floor.

Blaine softly started kissing him. He could feel that Kurt didn't know what to do with his hands, so Blaine started to let his fingers run up his arms. By the time he reached his shoulders he started to run his palms over his collarbones and down his chest until he reached the edge of his waist-coat. He slowly started unbuttoning the black fabric and had it off way faster than he had dared to hope for.

When the waist-coat had joined the scarf on the dresser Blaine made his hands down to the bottom of Kurt's white blouse. He tryingly let his hands under, (_Wow, his skin is soft!_) making a whimpering sound escape from Kurt's lips, before Blaine started pulling it over his head, careful not to ruin his hair.

_Jesus I hope I can get him to put out after this,_ Blaine thought and felt the way his pre-come was wetting his underwear.

Kurt carefully let his hands up Blaine's arms when Blaine started kissing down his neck again. He was still tensed, but clearly trying to make himself relax. His hands were slightly trembling and his breathing were hitched, so Blaine stroke soothingly up and down his back before he made his hands around to work on his belt.

"It's okay. No need to be nervous. You're so gorgeous," he breathed over the skin on Kurt's neck.

Luckily his experience made him easy around locks and had both Kurt's belt and jeans open in a heartbeat. He let his fingers down the opening of Kurt's pants on his hips and slowly let them find their way down his ass, making them nearly crawl down.

"You need to open your boots or I can't take off your pants," Blaine smiled and licked a stripe over the salty skin.

"Yes. I'll just... oh -" Kurt stammered and quickly went from trembling to shaking.

"Hey – relax. We have all night. Get on the bed and I'll fix it," Blaine said, internally rolling his eyes at how long this stupid one-night-stand was taking him. At the time he had wasted on Kurt even being in his apartment he could have made some random guy come twice.

He gently helped Kurt over to sit down on the bed. He pressed an assuring kiss to his mouth before he softly made Kurt fall down to lie flat on the bed. He made his index finger trace down the middle of Kurt's chest, feeling the gooseflesh spread over the pale skin, and down over his leg and knee to stop at the edge of the boot.

He slowly slid down the zipper and made the boot carefully off Kurt's leg, not caring that this one fell to the floor, before he repeated the motion on the other side.

With both boots lying on the floor there was nothing to hinder his jeans from coming off, so Blaine journeyed back up Kurt's legs so he could grab around the hem of the pants and started to pull them down. At first he feared that Kurt was going to resist, but he closed his eyes and lifted his hips off the bed so Blaine easily could get them off him.

He got off his socks, and as he got the jeans completely off Kurt he folded them and laid them on top of the boots, still not touching the soft rug of the bedroom floor.

Blaine kissed the insides of Kurt's knees before he slowly journeyed back up Kurt's body so he could lie down next to him on the bedspread. Kurt was squeezing his knees together and Blaine nearly expected him to cross his legs, but he stayed still without so much as looking at Blaine, making Blaine have clear view to where he shouldn't be staring but he couldn't tear his eyes away from where he usually found a bulging erection, but this time there was nothing but a smooth surface, and the knowledge of what was waiting for him underneath made his mouth close to salivate.

He wanted to give him a moment to get used to the feeling of not being clothed in front of someone to not scare him away now that he had finally got him so far, but it took him every drop of self-respect to not pull out his cock and simply jerk off against the boy next to him.

"Are you okay? Maybe if I – kiss you, you won't have to think so much, so you can get comfortable," Blaine suggested softly, his index finger back to running down Kurt's torso.

Kurt turned his head to let his eyes meet Blaine's. For whatever idiotic reason Blaine was glad that the only light he had kept to light up the room was the dimmed lighting streaming from the door to the living room. He was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't have been so easy to undress if the room had been fully lit.

"K... kiss me. Please," Kurt said weakly, his eyes huge with fear and embarrassment. For a moment Blaine nearly thought he was going to feel sorry for the boy.

Blaine moved a little closer and let his hand end to rest on Kurt's hip. He moved his torso in over Kurt's and leaned down to press his mouth onto his.

For a few seconds their lips were moving slowly against each other until Blaine was completely thrown off guard by Kurt's trembling hand cupping his neck and his other hand running up his arm. Slowly, but steady, Kurt started moving his lips a little harder against Blaine's and before he knew it his tongue was on its way into Kurt's mouth, the soft muscle massaging against Kurt's.

Suddenly Blaine thought Kurt was going to move away, but instead he moved to lie on his side so he – _oh god finally!_ - press his body against Blaine's.

Blaine took the chance and let his hand from Kurt's hip and onto the lower of his back so he could press their crotches closer together. Kurt moaned from the feeling when his pelvis was pressed up against Blaine's cock, and the sound was enough to make Blaine have to struggle to keep in a whimper himself.


	3. Birthdayboy

"I... I'm ready. I think -" Kurt stammered through heavy breathing and eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn't have to face Blaine when coming to this grand admission. His entire body was shaking like a leaf and Blaine knew that Kurt would definitely hurt him if he was trying to have his hand in his underwear at this point.

Blaine positioned his torso over Kurt's and slowly let his hand run down his ribs, down to hold still on his hip where he gestured for Kurt to move up. They moved up so they were lying on the pillows and Kurt was so tensed up Blaine was starting to wonder if he would ever be lucky enough to un-knot his limbs.

"Okay. I'm gonna make you feel how beautiful you are, doll-face -" Blaine said, struggling to not sound like a horny old man, but it was close to impossible with Kurt under him so innocent and pure and untouched – until now.

Blaine let his hand run down Kurt's hip and down to palm flat over the fabric of his crotch. Kurt sucked in a sharp mouthful of breath, and Blaine did an internal gasp when he felt how warm and moist Kurt's underwear was right where his legs met.

"So pretty and perfect," he mumbled and let his hand go a little heavier on the spot and he could feel Kurt do a little twitch.

"Don't think, just let yourself feel. Allow yourself to feel good," Blaine tried, the tip of his middle finger now dipping a little where he could feel Kurt split, and _oh god_ that had to be his folds opening to his clit. Blaine's mouth crashed onto Kurt's, needing to feel at least some sort of action for himself as he tried loosening up the boy before he could actually start doing something.

"It was your birthday... tell me how old you are?" Blaine asked, trying to make Kurt focus on something other than the fact that a stranger was currently touching his crotch more than he had ever done himself.

"Six...sixteen," Kurt stammered, and Blaine accidentally pressed his finger harder from the revelation, making Kurt squeeze his knees tighter with a moan.

_This is so wrong, god it's so wrong – he's only a kid. But jesus christ if he isn't fucking hot and he feels so good, and he's do damn beautiful, I can't just let him go now_, Blaine thought and thanked the higher powers that he didn't believe in higher powers – or conscious.

Blaine forced his hand to be still, not wanting to pressure Kurt now that they had finally reached this point, but to his surprise Kurt let his hand over Blaine's ribs and made it run down to his underwear. His fingertips ran under the waistband and held still there – and his hips bucked upwards, into Blaine's hand, silently begging for more, while the fingers of his other hand was tugging lightly at the curls on the back of his head.

"Is it okay? Underwear off?" Blaine asked carefully, his cock screaming at him that he needed to do something now or he would spill it everywhere and all of his training of holding back was useless in this moment, because for some reason this boy just pushed him to his limits.

"Y... you too, then -" Kurt stuttered.

Slowly Kurt hooked his fingers around the hem of Blaine's underwear and started pulling them down. Blaine continued to kiss him through it and let a hand down to help him so he wouldn't hurt anything on the way. It was faster done than he had expected, and it only took Blaine a second from his boxers hit the floor until he started working on Kurt's.

"I'm gonna make this easier for you. I'll show you how good you can feel. Tonight is all about you, doll-face -" Blaine mumbled through a kiss and moved over to straddle Kurt who gasped when Blaine's head hit his stomach and spread pre-come over the milky skin.

With one more deep kiss Blaine started kissing down Kurt's neck and over his chest. He licked his own pre-come off Kurt's abs, making Kurt blush and nearly giggle. Blaine continued kissing down, licking a stripe over his navel and down where Blaine had a soft trail of hair, but Kurt was completely clean, only soft, light hairs that were nothing anyone would ever notice if they didn't go as close as Blaine was at the moment.

With careful movements Blaine started taking off Kurt's cherry boxers. He nearly fucking sighed when he saw that smooth V. It was so much more than he had imagined. He hurried, maybe a little too eager, to let Kurt's boxers join his own on the floor.

He let his hands run down Kurt pecks, his fingers lightly touching his nipples, over his stomach and down his hips so he could let them down his thighs, silently asking for permission. With a little heave of breath Kurt carefully started spreading his legs.

Blaine couldn't tear his gaze away. Even though Kurt didn't touch himself, apparently he was still conscious enough about his pussy to keep it smooth and clean which only had Blaine swallow and an expectation of sweat starting to spread on his forehead any minute now.

"Relax, just relax. You're doing so good – you'll be rewarded now," Blaine cooed, his eyes trained on where Kurt's folds were starting to part. He could see the way his lips were glistening and the way his clit was still hidden behind a little sheath of skin. So precious and untouched.

To Blaine's surprise Kurt flung his hand down to grab around Blaine's that was now resting on his hip. Out of lack of knowing what else to do Blaine locked his hand around Kurt's, hoping it would serve as some sort of assurance that what he was about to do wasn't going to hurt.

He moistened his lips, stretched his neck and opened his mouth to gently let his tongue trace up the middle of Kurt's folds. The contact made Kurt express a weak sound like he was trying to hold in a moan, but the way his legs searched to spread wider felt like a sign that it was okay, so Blaine moved his knee between Kurt's.

Kurt obliged quickly and spread his legs enough for Blaine to lie completely between them. He lifted Kurt's one knee to let his foot steady on the bed underneath them so it was easier for Blaine. Now he had nearly complete view to everything that was Kurt's pussy and he couldn't wait to start working on it.

He stretched his tongue out again, and as he let it trail back up – this time pressing a little harder to find between the folds – he felt Kurt squeeze hard around his hand, but the sounds streaming from his mouth and the way his muscles seemed to ease only seemed like an indication that he was loosening up.

"Mhm, you don't even know how good you are down here. So beautiful and fresh. So gorgeous and sweet," Blaine said between licks as he continued to make his tongue take long, thick strokes.

Slowly Kurt lifted his stretched leg to mirror the other's position – he was welcoming Blaine in, opening for him, and _wow_ was he open now.

Before he could stop himself Blaine fastened the pace of his tongue, he licked a little harder and faster up, feeling how hard Kurt's clit was and tryingly let the tip of his tongue flicker over it, making Kurt try to choke a whine but failing.

"You like that, doll-face? That's good?" Blaine asked, needing assurance that he wasn't going to be accused of rape in the morning, but not needing it enough to stop licking before he was told to.

"Yes. _Yes_, please... yes," the boy moaned weakly, clenching Blaine's hand so hard he thought there was an actual chance of Kurt stopping his bloodstream to his hand.

Blaine welcomed the invitation warmly and let his free hand up to make two fingers spread Kurt's folds. The smell of musk and lust hit his nostrils and went straight to his cock. He tryingly let the tip of his tongue down to dip into Kurt's entrance, so wet and tight, only waiting for him.

"Oh god!" Kurt groaned above him, and Blaine couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face from the sound.

Blaine made his tongue circle a little around the hole, Kurt stiffly writhing over him, but high pitched moans streaming from his mouth like a waterfall. His right leg fell down to lie, still bent, on the mattress to make him completely open and unshielded as Blaine started lapping eagerly.

The mix of taste and scent made Blaine's head spin. He had always known that boys with pussies was a major turn on for him but now that he was actually there he was sure he was about to lose control altogether.

He gave up technique and being careful and let his tongue go hard and broad with every lick from Kurt's hole and up to cover his entire pussy. He locked his lips around his clit to mouth over it for a moment with Kurt bucking his hips upwards to meet his mouth.

"Oh yes, that... _that!_" Kurt whined as Blaine let his tongue flicker lively over the hard nub.

But Blaine had other plans, so he let his tongue down to dig into Kurt's hole. Kurt hunched his hips into the feel, making Blaine's tongue go deeper. He angled his hand so he could let his index finger run through the juice from Kurt's hole before letting it up to massage his clit while running his tongue in circles inside of Kurt, making sure to reach all of his walls.

"Mhm, Blaine... _Blaine_, pleaseyessogood -" Kurt heaved, heavy breathing and hand clinging to Blaine's for dear life as his hole was tightening around Blaine's tongue.

This was it; this was the first time Blaine was ever going to make a pussy come, and the thought made him even more needy and excited for what he was doing.

He fastened the pace of his finger working over Kurt's hard clitoris. He started fucking his tongue in and out of the tight opening, eager to feel the way he would soon be trapped by the delicious hole he was working. His balls were pulsing from the taste filling up his tongue and mouth, but never in his life had he cared less about getting himself off.

"Yes. Come for me, beautiful. It'll feel so good. Just let go and please your gorgeous, tight, little pussy. Come on -" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's pussy as he licked up the soaked skin, desperate to take in as much of the juice as he could.

But it wasn't enough, so he removed his finger under whiny objection from Kurt, but quickly used the finger to push into his entrance instead.

"Oh... oh god... I can't – Blaine! Blaine, don't stop," Kurt blabbered in begging as Blaine started sucking on his clit and he could feel Kurt's pussy start to clamp down around his finger as he pumped it furiously in and out of him.

Within seconds Kurt's cunt was spasming and his legs were trembling, shaking. His knees tightened around Blaine's shoulders and his free hand rushed into Blaine's curls with a whine of "_yess, more – yesss_".

When Blaine stopped Kurt was panting over him. At first he honestly didn't know what to do about himself because he hadn't expected that feeling. Kurt's muscles eased back up, little by little, and his right leg fell to its previous position with knee bent and down on the mattress to be back open for Blaine to see it all.

To his delight the scent had only intensified now, and his eyes were watering from the need to reach release himself – but he couldn't stop it. The taste of Kurt already seemed like it was disappearing from his mouth and he needed it back, so he let his tongue back out and up Kurt's pussy.

"Mhm, oh... god," Kurt groaned and tugged on Blaine's curls.

_Yeah, he wants it. He wants me. He doesn't want me to stop._

This time Blaine had his tongue instantly down to his hole. He licked around the rim, feeling the way he was opening and closing in anticipation of his newly experienced rush of pleasure. He didn't waste any time, but shoved his tongue as deep in as he could, determined to find Kurt's g-spot.

"Oh please don't stop, _please_ -" Kurt begged and took a little firmer grip on Blaine's hair, causing his nose to bump against Kurt's clit and a whimper erupted from the back of Kurt's throat.

This definitely wasn't a problem, so Blaine continued to fuck his tongue into Kurt's pussy as he nuzzled his nose against the nub, hoping it was enough friction, because this time he wasn't going to let his tongue out of Kurt's hole for a second – he wanted to taste him come.

Every now and then Blaine sucked around his entrance and Kurt was impatiently moving his legs around on the bed, clearly not having any idea about what to do about himself. He was moaning and whimpering, endless streams of "_more_, _more_, please, _yes_" and "_Blaine_, so good, _Blaine_!"

Blaine felt like his face was on fire, and he was sure his bedspread was completely soaked where his cock was painfully resting against the fabric, but he needed Kurt to come again; he couldn't stop before he had made him come again.

His only choice was to run two fingers through the juices that had flooded down between Kurt's cheeks so he could make them up to rub against Kurt's clit.

This time he barely made it to touch before Kurt was screaming out weakly "_oh Blaine yeah, yeah_" and his walls were clinging to Blaine's tongue like they were refusing to ever let him go. The taste was bitter and Blaine knew that logically he shouldn't be enjoying it, but for some reason he couldn't get enough. It wasn't much, but it was enough to be covering his nose and mouth and he couldn't stop himself licking it up off Kurt's twitching cunt in front of him.

Kurt's thighs were so tensed Blaine thought he could go into cramp. His hand was clenching so hard around Blaine's that Blaine was unsure whether it was possible for them to unlock their fingers from one another and for a moment he wondered whether he would have to release Kurt's fingers from his hair himself.

After a minute of Blaine licking gentle cat-licks over Kurt's oversensitive pussy Kurt released his fingers from both his hand and his hair. He started stroking his hand over the back of Blaine's head, something none of Blaine's fucks had ever done before – but it felt nice so he didn't object.

Without knowing why he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Kurt's clit, making him whimper slightly, before he started moving up Kurt's body.

Kurt's eyes were closed, and a soft smile was spread over his face. (_I put that smile there._) He didn't look tensed in the slightest anymore, on the contrary he looked rather peaceful – like all of his worries had disappeared, which Blaine saw as an accomplishment considering how worried he had been only 30 minutes earlier.

He pressed his body down onto Kurt's, and it didn't take long until Kurt let his hands slide up Blaine's back. He pressed his cock against Kurt's hip, and Kurt's blue eyes rushed open in shock. For a moment Blaine thought he saw fear, but it quickly transformed into trust.

_He trusts me. He fucking trusts me. That's gotta be joke of the year._

Slowly he pressed a little harder down, but this time he let a hand down to grab around Kurt's knee. He stroke softly over it as he pressed his cock down to feel it go wet from the mix of his saliva and Kurt's come between Kurt's folds.

"Mhm, yeah – oooh," Kurt moaned and moved his head to catch Blaine's lips. Usually Blaine only used kisses to get people into bed, but he couldn't really say why he felt it important to keep kissing Kurt even as they were lying there naked already, he just did.

His shaft was rubbing through Kurt's wet slit, his clit dragging over the skin, making him needy for more, but _god stupid condoms._

"Don't move," Blaine warned into Kurt's mouth as he moved a little as he reached out for the nightstand. He could feel Kurt following him with his eyes like he was afraid that Blaine was going to run out on him even though he was still pressed against him totally naked.

With trained expertise Blaine found out a condom from the drawer. He carefully bit it open and had it out of the package in no time. Kurt's breath hitched so Blaine leaned down to press a kiss to his mouth before he reached a hand between them to grab around his throbbing cock.

He skillfully had the rubber piece rolled in place and when he turned back to meet Kurt's eyes he found terror.

"Don't be scared. It's gonna be okay. It might hurt a bit, but it'll feel good. I promise," Blaine said with his most convincing voice, surprised that he was even able to get a word out anymore now that he was so close to what he had been needing for so damn long.

Considering how he had just lied he should feel like an asshole, and he knew that perfectly well – but if he hadn't lied maybe Kurt would never have agreed to it, and then some other prick would have come along and lied to him and not been making him feel good after the pain that would undoubtedly come, so in reality Blaine was doing him a favor. At least that was how he chose to see it.

"Just... do it. Please be careful," Kurt pleaded, his eyes scared and brimming with tears. Even when he was about to cry he looked beautiful, and maybe some day Blaine would hate himself for this, but right now he couldn't bring himself to think about anything but how much he needed to be in him.

He nodded in assurance and brushed Kurt's hair away from his forehead. Then he guided Kurt's leg around to support on his back, making him even more open than he had ever been before. Blaine took a steady grip around his cock and faced that for the first time in his life he was about to fulfill his biggest fantasy.

He lined himself up and guided his head to slowly press against Kurt's entrance.

Kurt's chest was working heavily up and down, close to hyperventilating, but Blaine didn't stop. He pressed a little more, and watched as Kurt's eyes squeezed tightly, slowly pushing a little harder to get through that first tough part of his entrance.

"Oh... oh, Blaine – oh my god," Kurt whined, and this time it definitely wasn't of pleasure.

His eyes were screwed up and he was biting his lower lip hard. His nails were digging into Blaine's back and Blaine could sense the way his Adams Apple was working in his throat. He could see sweat was starting to bead on Kurt's forehead, just like he could feel it on his own, but he knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room or their bodies.

It was totally selfish, but Blaine didn't care. He pushed deeper, considering to maybe just snap forward so he could go all the way in, but that could cause a slap to his face, and while he definitely was into that he was pretty sure a slap wouldn't be a good sign this time around.

"It hurts so much. Please. Stop, _stop_, Blaine -" Kurt cried, and now the tears had found their way over the edge of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"It's only a moment, it's gone soon. Then I'll make you feel so much better than I did before. You're gonna thank me for this. Come on, be strong for me, doll-face," Blaine blabbered out, and let himself sink all the way in, to the sound of Kurt's panting crying.

"Shhh, it's not so bad, is it? Just take a moment to get used to it. Remember when I fucked you with my finger and my tongue before? I'll make you feel so much better than that, just give it time, sweetheart," Blaine said under his breath as he pressed kisses to Kurt's face.

Tears were still rolling down Kurt's cheeks, but when he looked back to Blaine there was this look of trust again, and it was too fucking much. Either he fucked him hard now, or he would have the kid leave, because all of this comfort-shit was starting to be way over the top for a fucking one-night-stand and he hadn't even come yet.

"Do... do it. Move. Anything. Make it go away," Kurt sobbed and hid his face against Blaine's shoulder, placing trembling kisses against his naked skin.

He didn't need to be told twice, and Blaine leaned down to rest his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. He took a second to let himself for the first time concentrate on the sensation it was that his cock was currently buried inside the pussy of a beautiful young boy, a pussy where no cock had ever been – nothing but his fingers and his tongue had ever been allowed in there, and now his dick was the one to stretch him so open that he was crying and begging for more.

Slowly Blaine spread his knees for leverage as he moved his ass back, Kurt's heel digging helplessly into the top of his crack, before he snapped forwards to a sobbing "_oh god_" muffled by the movement of his arm as he supported his entire body wait to not be too heavy on the fragile boy under him.

He repeated the motion carefully a few times until the sobs and whimpers died out and turned more breathy. He could hear and feel that Kurt's breathing wasn't as hitched and scared anymore, so he turned his head to kiss him under his jaw, Kurt moving his head quickly to press his lips open-mouthed against Blaine, his tongue immediately finding its way into Blaine's mouth.

"More. Please," Kurt requested breathy between kisses, and as if his entire world snapped Blaine picked up a pace.

He let himself feel the joy of his cock dragging in and out of the slickness, the sound of his hips slapping against Kurt's thigh. not even loud but distinct through the heavy mix of their breathing and Kurt's whispering for more.

"Yes. _God yes_, birthday-boy. Fuck! Your pussy is so good," Blaine breathed into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt whimpered in response, his pussy tightening around Blaine's cock in a way no asshole had ever done before. He knew that it wouldn't take much for Kurt to come, but the condom provided a slight barrier and he was sure he could go a little more himself, so he arched his back to avoid pressing against Kurt's clit, needing him to keep going, to keep tightening but not going cold on him yet.

"I'm just crazy about your pussy. It's so warm and wet, and it's so fucking perfect for my cock," Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth as he kept moving in and out of the slick heat.

His balls felt like it was turning inside of him, and the way Kurt's pussy was hugging around him made his brain feel like he was about to lose himself, but he kept it up.

He let his hand slide down Kurt's thigh, down to grab his ass before sliding it back up. Kurt was clenching around his dick, and he knew that he had to be sensitive now. The small outburst of "_yeah, mhm, yes_" and "_ah, ah, ahhh Blaine more_" was like torture into his ear and he couldn't let him die out in complete pain.

Quickly Blaine had pressed his pelvis back down so with ever drag his pelvis was rubbing against Kurt's clit, and it only took a few seconds before Kurt clenched both of his legs around the lower of Blaine's back. He was clinging to him with both hands locked around his shoulders and a sound that was a mix of "_Blaine, Blaine, yessss_" and sobbing filled Blaine's ear from Kurt's teeth nearly digging into his shoulders.

Blaine had never experienced anyone tightening so hard around him. Kurt's pussy was squeezing and spasming, holding onto his dick like he never wanted to let him go and Blaine just kept going. He was thrusting himself in and out.

"No, no, Blaine -" Kurt heaved, so Blaine moved his hand down to grab the root of his cock to pump himself finished with the head still hugged tightly by Kurt's worn out cunt.

"Fuck, Kurt! Feel how good your pussy is to me, _yes_, baby!" Blaine groaned as he spilled inside the condom, never in his life had he felt a release like that and he was nearly afraid to let go.

He did let go, though. He let himself fall down on top of Kurt who, to his surprise, was still holding his arms around him. Blaine was seeing light spots dancing on the inside of his closed eyelids, so he waited a moment while seeking for breath. For some reason Kurt placed a kiss to his neck, and Blaine had to remind himself that this kid was one who probably hadn't even watched porn, considering how clueless he had been about anything at all.

"Jesus fucking christ, that little cunt of yours is a goddamn wonder," he groaned before reaching down to grab his dick gently so he could fight to get to his knees, where he watched as Kurt's folds sweetly let his cock go before he tied up the rubber without letting a single drop fall to soil his bedspread.

He stroke his hand absentmindedly up and down Kurt's thigh a few times before he got to his feet and staggered towards the bathroom. He didn't even bother turning the lights on but let the condom drop into the trash before washing his hands. For a moment he wondered if his fingers would still taste and smell like pussy, but he was too tired to experiment, so he washed his hands and threw some water in his face. He considered how it would be the easiest to break to the kid that he was going to call him a cab now, but supposed he would just play it by ear when he got back to the bedroom. Maybe he was already getting dressed – the boy wasn't stupid after all.

When Blaine returned to his bedroom he definitely hadn't expected this; the boy was asleep on his bed. He was still stark naked, but had turned to lie on his side so he was curled up to resemble a kitten with his knees nearly resting against his chest and his toes curled.

_What the hell_ – Blaine thought, way too exhausted to bother waking him up and face the tears that undoubtedly would be spilled from him being kicked out in the middle of the night.

He went to the closet and found out a blanket that he spread out over the sleeping boy on his bed. As the blanket hit his torso Kurt grabbed around the edge of it, accidentally grabbing around Blaine's fingers as well and a small smile filled his face with a soft "_mhm_"- sound.

Blaine went to the living room where he got himself a drink and took a look over the city skyline. For a moment he thought about sleeping on the couch for the night, but then he figured that no way if any teenager was going to kick him out of his own bed, so he put the glasses used over the evening in the kitchen and turned off the light before returning to the bedroom.

"Just because your pussy is sent from above doesn't mean you can take up the whole bed," Blaine grunted and pushed a little at Kurt so he could pull the bedspread out from under him. He folded it up and let it fall to the floor in front of the closet as usual and pulled the sheets out under Kurt.

The boy was impressively easy to manipulate around in his sleep, so it wasn't long before Blaine had the covers over both of them. As he laid down on his pillow he wondered what the hell had gotten into him to let some stranger sleep in his bed, but when he could sense the taste of the kid's pussy rolling over his tongue he figured it was all worth it.


	4. A Deal Was Made

When Blaine woke up he was confused. Someone was holding around him, spooning him. He was just about to have a fit and order that someone to get the hell out when the night started coming back to him.

Oh yeah. That beautiful boy. He had eaten his pussy and fucked him before the kid fell asleep in his bed. The guy was gorgeous as hell and... only just turned 16. Holy shit, that was nearly a crime!

Kurt moved a little and his mouth was just at Blaine's ear where he expressed a sleepy moan that ran straight to Blaine's cock. Even asleep that little motherfucker was sexy as shit and he didn't have a goddamn clue about it.

"Time to wake up. Gotta get you out," Blaine yawned and padded Kurt's arm a little, hoping it would be good enough to wake him up.

"Mhm, you feel so good," Kurt mumbled dozily and pressed his body close to Blaine's.

Yes, that was unmistakeably Kurt's pussy pressing against Blaine's ass. And he was wet. So – damn – _wet._

Blaine twisted himself around to let his semi-erect dick push against Kurt's pussy, making Kurt draw a sharp breath. It didn't take long before he was fully erect, his shaft covered in Kurt's labia, already slick from his juices covering their skin.

"Mhm, so do you," he groaned with a hand on Kurt's back to press them closer together.

"I'm sore – from last night," Kurt said insecurely and opened his eyes. He looked like he was afraid that Blaine was going to get angry with him, but he also looked like he had won some sort of prize over the night. Nothing Blaine was going to argue about.

"That's good. Means you're not a virgin anymore," Blaine assured him with a crooked smile and reached his hand down between them.

He pulled a little away and let his hand run over Kurt's pussy. He was wet – more like soaking. Kurt moaned lowly but his hips moved into Blaine's hand and Blaine's fingers slipped between his folds.

Without warning Kurt's mouth was pressed against Blaine's. It was definitely against all kind of policy Blaine had to kiss someone after he had fucked them, but this boy was different and Blaine was currently in the middle of rubbing his cunt again, so he figured it would be alright to bend the rules once more.

He slipped his hand a little up so he could rub over Kurt's clit. Before he could react Kurt had swung his leg over Blaine's hip, making it much easier for Blaine to work, so he saw that as an open invitation to continue his ministrations.

"More, Blaine, please," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as Blaine slipped two fingers inside the tight heat.

Since this was so fucking hot and Kurt was begging for more Blaine surely wasn't one to deny him what he wanted, so he crook his fingers and Kurt keened against his body.

"My cock... Kurt -" Blaine groaned, no plans on repeating the long waiting from the night before.

"I... I... Blaine -" he mewled into his mouth with his voice high pitched and his body trembling into Blaine's touch.

"Doesn't have to feel like a pro or anything. Just do it. Fuck, Kurt, take my cock dammit!" He demanded and rubbed his thumb over the hard nub that made Kurt whine highly.

To Blaine's surprise he awkwardly grabbed around Blaine's dick. He started swiping, insecure and harshly, but it didn't matter because Blaine had his fingers in Kurt's pussy and Kurt was at least trying to fist around him.

"There. Right there. Don't stop!" Kurt whimpered and slowly upped the pace of his hand. Blaine couldn't help biting down on his lower lip because the whole situation was so freaking hot, and it took all he had to not just push Kurt's hand away so he could fuck his pussy senseless.

"Kurt – your little cunt is so tight. I just wanna fuck it so hard. So perfect and warm," spilled from Blaine's mouth, joined by a choir of Kurt's moans and whines.

Blaine crook his fingers and let his thumb run in tight little circles over Kurt's clit. Kurt wasn't terribly bad at what he was doing, but it sure wasn't enough to make him come either, so instead Blaine concentrated all of his energy into making Kurt come.

"One day you're gonna be so ready, and I will just make your sweet little pussy take my cock so hard. It's so beautiful and delicious. Your cunt is the best. I just wanna eat you out forever," Blaine blabbered out and listened to every single one of Kurt's whimpers.

"Blaine, Blaine – close, god, I'm so close," Kurt whimpered needy against Blaine's shoulder, his teeth nearly digging into the skin. Kurt's hand was still clumsily working around him but it didn't matter because he grazed his fingertips one last time over the right spot while his thumb was rubbing furiously on Kurt's clitoris.

"Don't hold back, birthday-boy. Let it hit you," Blaine encouraged breathy into his ear, not even caring that Kurt's hand had stopped moving around his cock but was now simply holding and squeezing it.

"Oh yessss. There. Yessss," Kurt hissed, the high pitched whine muffled against Blaine's naked skin. His walls were clenching around Blaine's fingers as he kept going, and Blaine could feel every muscle in his body tighten against Blaine.

Kurt's heel was digging painfully into Blaine's ass, and just when Blaine thought that his whine and extreme clenching would go on forever he eased up his keening and reduced to a wild panting as he slumped boneless into Blaine's arms.

"Happy birthday, doll-face" Blaine murmured as he let his fingers carefully exit Kurt and slide up his overly sensitive pussy. He made sure to spread the wetness of Kurt's own juicers as far up his skin as he possibly could – feeling like he was showing off his victory from having caused that wetness to even appear.

Kurt's fingers slowly released themselves from Blaine's dick, his lungs still fighting for oxygen. He carefully opened his eyes, the blue meeting Blaine's victorious smirk.

"Oh god. That was..."

"Incredible? Glorious? Mindblowing?" Blaine offered, his cock still hard as rock but he could take care of that later.

"I was thinking new, but... god!" Kurt burst out and Blaine couldn't help seeing the little lights filling his eyes. The corners of Kurt's mouth were so high he expected them to never go down again, and the pale, even skin was now busied by flushed, rosy spots.

Before either could say or do anymore all blood left Kurt's face and his body turned completely stiff on the bed. Within a split second he had wrapped the covers around him and was running from the bed, out of the bedroom and through the living room.

Kurt's phone was ringing. Blaine got to his feet and went to the bathroom to wash his hands, shooting himself a satisfied grin in the mirror and headed for the living room where he found Kurt on the couch, hugging the sheets around him.

"Dad, calm down. I'm fine – no... Yes, I'll come home now," Kurt mumbled into the phone, visibly upset but trying to cover it from Blaine by avoiding his eyes.

_Sixteen. He's only fucking sixteen _– Blaine thought and knew that he should feel guilty and sick, but he honestly couldn't. He didn't regret a single thing, because the feel of those slick walls clinging to him made everything else insignificant.

"You're gonna send your daddy after me now?" Blaine asked and, still naked, walked towards Kurt. He could sense that Kurt was doing his best to hold his eyes on his face, but couldn't help letting them flicker down his exposed body, his cock still flushed and semi-hard.

"I didn't tell him where I am. I never lied to my dad before," Kurt said with his phone still clenched in his hand. He shot a look around the room, for the first time in daylight, to keep himself from staring too obviously at Blaine's naked frame.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I guess you'll be gone when I'm finished," Blaine declared and only heard Kurt mumbled a silent "_okay_" as he was already on his way towards the bedroom.

When he was in the bathroom there was one thing he couldn't stop thinking about as he turned on the water; he had to fuck the boy properly. That sad excuse for sex that had happened the night before was nothing, and he needed it – craved it.

As the water was streaming down over him to cleanse away the night of bad music followed by licking and fucking he could still recall the taste of the boy's sweet vagina on his tongue and remember the feel of how it had been hugging around his cock.

He hadn't had any release this morning and his dick was throbbing, so he took a firm grip around the shaft right under the rim. He thrust his hand aggressively around his erection until he leaned against the tiles with a growl of "_FUCK!_" and spilled down himself, images of the open folds and the scent of dripping pussy pushing him hard over the edge.

He watched the pearly white liquid mix with the bathwater and wash down the drain. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and get a hold of his limbs before he started washing himself off.

As he left the shower he dried off the worst and wrapped the towel around himself. When he entered the bedroom the bed was made and if he hadn't known better he wouldn't have ever guessed that a stranger had slept in his bed overnight. This kid was playing good cards.

"What the -" Blaine exclaimed when he had pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and entered the living room.

The boy was still there. He was fully dressed, coat and everything, sitting on the edge of the couch with his phone in his hands. He looked nervous and practically jumped from the sound of Blaine's voice as he had come up from behind.

"I... I'm sorry. I called a cab, but they said they couldn't have one here until in an hour, and it's really cold outside. I think it's about to snow, so I figured it would be okay for me to wait here -" Kurt blabbered insecurely out, his hands turning nervously in his lap in front of him.

Great, just great. Now he had to deal with that too, and play babysitter as well! Blaine rolled his eyes and pursed his lips with a dissatisfied grunt before he turned on his heel and returned to the bedroom.

He found out a pair of jeans and a blouse. He pulled a cardigan over and found a coat, a scarf and a pair of shoes matching and fitting the critical weather.

"Come on, kid. I'll drive you home. You can't stay here -" Blaine groaned and grabbed his keys from the coffee table.

He didn't look but he could hear Kurt scrambling off the couch and to his feet so he could follow Blaine down the hall. When he reached the door he waited, holding it open for Kurt so he could close and lock up before leaving.

Neither said anything. Kurt just followed Blaine's lead and got into the Lexus he saw Blaine unlock. He sat perfectly mute in the passenger seat with his legs closed, but it was very obvious that he was sore between his legs because he didn't hold them too tight closed.

Blaine asked where to and Kurt gave him an address at the other end of town, now making sense of why he couldn't just have walked or taken the bus since it would have taken him and hour – probably two in that weather.

"So – I see you have an eye for quality," Blaine said and nodded at the trademark McQueen scarf around Kurt's neck.

His boots were Doctor Martens and his coat Vivienne Westwood. The evening before Blaine noticed his button-up was Marc Jacobs and his underwear as well. The kid knew his brands and how to work them the best way possible.

"Rich parents?"

Somehow he already knew this answer to his question. There was no way this kid had rich parents. If he did he wouldn't have seemed so impressed by Blaine's apartment and clothes the night before, or his car this morning.

"An eye for bargains," Kurt corrected him and Blaine knew that he had a chance of succeeding the plan that had been brewing in the back of his mind all morning.

He pulled in at the side of the road and stopped the car. He turned to face Kurt who was staring at him with huge, confused eyes – looking like he was ready to reach for a rape-whistle or something. Blaine nearly chuckled at how goddamn idiotic it was.

"I thought you were going to take me home," Kurt said and, possibly subconsciously, moved a little closer to the door – away from Blaine.

"I am. But I have to fuck you again. You're still so insecure about your pussy – let me help you make it feel good," Blaine said, not believing these words were actually coming from him. He had never asked for sex, simply taken it because it belonged to him and everyone was willing to give it to him.

There simply wasn't any way he could let a hot boy like that with a tight as hell pussy walk away when he could be fucking his pussy over and over again. All he wanted was to have his dick back in that heaven of heat.

"I'm still sore. And I have to go home. I promised my dad I would come ho..." Kurt started, a slight tint of panic hiding under the surface of his voice.

"Not now. Not that I would mind, though. I'm talking about making a deal here – I have pretty good connections, and I will be able to get you all the designer clothes you want. For free of course – and in return you'll let me fuck you numb every now and then," Blaine suggested.

He wasn't one to hide around the bush, so he laid it all out as it was. He wanted sex, the kid had habits way too pricey for his high school lifestyle – it would be a win for both of them.

"So what you're suggesting is that I prostitute myself to you?" Kurt asked with a pokerface.

Blaine didn't stand a chance to guess what he was thinking. His eyes were screwed together and he seemed like a million thoughts were racing through his mind.

"No. I prefer to think of it as – you making a wise life decision in order to keep up that expensive look you're running around with," Blaine shrugged, knowing that this really was prostitution at its finest, but when money wasn't changing hands and it wasn't like he was forcing the boy it would have been much worse. He wasn't going 50 Shades Of Grey on the kid.

Yet.

"How would that work?" Kurt asked, pensive.

"Basically – I take you out for shopping and after that I take you in for fucking," he explained like it was the most natural, logical, thing in the world.

"How often?" Kurt asked, suddenly sounding like one of the businessmen Blaine met at work every day.

"Of course that depends on how often I need to fuck your cunt. I have a certain... need. But I guess we could figure that out in time," Blaine offered casually.

He couldn't believe he was actually in his car with a sixteen year old, negotiating terms and conditions of sex. Not only was he twice the boy's age, he was also capable of of getting access to more or less 97% of Ohio's gay population's asses – but this wasn't just ass.

"And what if I get horny? Would I be allowed to ask for your cock?" Kurt asked, his cheeks flaming and his eyes flickering – evidently he was just as surprised by his words as Blaine was. He had not expected the innocent kid even being capable of putting a sentence like that together.

A smirk crept over Blaine's face – he had already found out the way to the dark deep behind the cover of innocence and insecurity – now he couldn't stop wonder what else he would find when he started digging deeper.

"Oh doll-face, I wouldn't be one to turn down a good fuck, I'll tell you that. So... enough talking. We have a deal?" he asked, not planning on talking anymore to the boy than necessary.

"Alright. When will we meet the next time, then?" He responded, seeming like he was weighing the agreement in his head.

"I have a meeting with some stylists on Thursday night around eight. I can pick you up and let them dress you. Then I'll undress you after," Blaine said, his business-tone back on to make sure that there were no misunderstandings to this being a date.

"But this is not a relationship! I don't do boyfriends, or lovers, or relationships – I fuck you, you let me fuck you, that is all there is to this," he warned sharply, scrutinizing the kid's face to see if he was anywhere near backing out.

No matter how delicious that pussy of his was it wouldn't be worth having a teenager crushing over him with tears and snot and love declarations.

"And I don't do feelings, so I guess we agree here," Kurt said sternly and received a nod of approval from Blaine before he started the car and continued down the road.


	5. Rules And Lessons

**Warnings: dub-con, masturbation, dirty talk, voyeurism. Not sure I added them at the beginning, so for good measure here they are. I hope you will enjoy, and thank you so much to everyone reviewing and everyone even reading - my writing lives for you guys. You are perfect.**

* * *

It only took Blaine ten minutes to convince the stylists to let him bring someone to the meeting. He told them that he wanted to see the new collections on a real person rather than a model, and it just so happened that he knew someone who could work designer clothes like on a runway but was still a real person. He wasn't planning on telling the boy that description, of course.

After a shower he slipped into a black Armani suit with a dark purple shirt only buttoned to his collarbone – he knew how to look stylish without overdoing it when he went to work.

Now he was turning down the street where he had agreed to with the boy to pick him up. He was satisfied to see that he was already waiting for him, because he was not planning on hanging around for ages to wait for him.

The boy quietly got into the car and buckled up. Without exchanging as much as a '_hello_' they were driving down the road and headed for the city where Blaine was meeting with the stylists at the usual showroom.

"So – can I ask?" The boy suddenly said, his legs crossed and making Blaine's eyes flicker to the thighs hidden under smooth denim, wishing for him to spread his legs, but knowing it would only cause a catastrophe if he did so while Blaine was driving.

"Ask all you want. I won't guarantee you an answer though," Blaine replied and cleared his throat. He cursed a little internally as he realized he had to wait for the light to turn green, but forced himself to look anywhere else than on Kurt.

That little fucker had no idea what the hell he was doing to him.

"What exactly is it that you do? I mean... you said this meeting was with some – stylists. Where are we even going?" Kurt asked, suddenly a hint of fright simmering under the surface of his voice.

"We're going to a showroom in town. I am the guy who decides what clothes you'll be wearing for the next year," Blaine explained and let himself soak in the feeling it was that Kurt would surely panic if someone ever was to actually try and decided for him what he was going to wear.

"I'm a buyer for all the big places in New York. Places you can't even afford to walk by. I only juggle with the big guys," Blaine said casually, satisfied with how he had found a way to make Kurt feel like he needed this deal they had made because a chance of going behind the camera of the fashion scene this way would probably never cross his way again.

"But if you are working for places in New York, then why are you living in Ohio?" The boy asked, starting more to sound like he was having a friendly chat with a buddy, than the intimidated ooze that had filled him before.

"This is my work-base. I fly out to New York every few weeks to spend some time and go over collections and ideas with my clients. The rest is really none of your business," Blaine said coolly.

Neither of them said anymore during the drive. When Blaine stopped the car it was in a fancy car park where the valet already knew him and he had a personal parking space.

When he came around the car he was happy to see that the boy hadn't let him down. He was wearing tight, white jeans with a light blue jacket, just short enough to give him a perfect view of his ass. Both articles of clothing was Dolce & Gabbana and the scarf of the night was – of all brands – Marlies Dekkers. Apparently he didn't have any problems about crossing gender lines.

_Maybe I could use that for some good fun later_, Blaine snickered to himself behind his back.

In the elevator Blaine turned to face the boy, letting his eyes travel up and down his frame to take him in before he decided that he might as well get it out before they reached the showroom and it was all about to go down.

"Listen – when we get in there you stay quiet. Only talk if you're asked; other than that you shut up," Blaine explained firmly, no intentions on this be screwed up- It was important since it was one of the crucial meetings regarding what the stores would have in the spring collection.

Kurt nodded and didn't say a word. When the elevator stopped and the characteristic 'cling' sounded he followed Blaine through the big, white room and to the broad table where a small group of people was gathered.

Blaine introduced Kurt as his assistant and Kurt politely shook people's hands. No one dug any deeper into their relation to each other but their eyes were glued to them as they sat down next to each by the table. Blaine knew them all well enough to know that they would be whispering as soon as he turned his back on them – so he made sure they wouldn't get Kurt alone to avoid them asking him inappropriate questions.

Not that he cared the slightest about what anyone could be saying about him; this was business, nothing else. He wasn't planning on socializing with these prudes outside the fashion world anyway.

After an hour or two of presentations and talking back and forth they decided to try and put Kurt into some different outfits. The boy was turned around and pinned and poked before they asked him to walk through the room, change outfit and then he had to go through it all over again.

When the meeting was over Kurt had a few bags of his favorite brands and Blaine had plans for new meetings and a schedule to go to New York between Christmas and new years for work – and clubs.

"And what do we do now?" Kurt asked carefully when they were back at the car. He had tracked a few steps behind Blaine ever since they left and now Blaine figured it was about that time.

"We go to my apartment and I fuck your brains out," Blaine shrugged and pressed that button to unlock the car. He didn't waste as much as a look in the kid's direction when he got into the car and waited for him to get in as well.

Kurt fumbled a little to figure out how to do it best but finally had the bags dropped to the floor of the car and found place in the passenger seat. He buckled up and kept his mouth shut as Blaine started the cold car before driving out of the car park and down the street towards his apartment.

**xXx**

When they were at Blaine's place he went directly to the bedroom to put his coat on a hanger and let it retreat to the closet where it belonged. His shoes went back in row and he returned to the living room as he started unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt.

The boy was standing in the middle of the room. His bags were neatly put on the floor nearly hidden against the couch and Blaine was satisfied that the kid had already guessed that he wasn't allowed to come there and make a mess.

What didn't come to his satisfaction, though, was when he saw that Kurt only had opened his coat but had kept it on. The army green blouse with buttons to the ribs, open down to his mid-chest, revealing a light, gray shirt under was just the right amount of tight-but-still-loose as it was hugging his chest, and Blaine couldn't figure out whether he was grateful or cursing that he had found someone with the sense of dressing the way this boy did it.

"You want me to fuck you with your clothes on, or are you planning on getting rid of that?" Blaine asked as he started opening his shirt by the collar.

The boy looked confused but then he slowly let his hands up to undo the sparkling, green beetle brooch holding his scarf together. He bent his knees and discretely let it slide into one of the bags before he got his jacket off as well. He kept it in his hands for a moment but after shifting a little he folded it and let it hang over the back of the couch.

Now Blaine was allowed to really see how the fabric of the blouse was smoothing the way over the skin on Kurt's biceps as the sleeves were nearly too tight for him to flex regardless of the soft thread of the cotton.

It only took Blaine a few steps to cross the floor so he was right in front of the boy. Their chests nearly met, but it didn't hinder Blaine in letting his eyes travel down Kurt's body and back up before meeting his eyes. The kid stretched his neck tryingly out, lips slightly pouting, undoubtedly with the hope for a kiss, so Blaine pulled away.

"Ah ah. No way. Tonight is gonna be about putting down some ground rules – my first rule; no kisses. If I'm kissing you I'm only kissing your pussy, or it's if I have a purpose; like biting you. Your lips will never be on mine again, am I making myself clear?" He explained as he let a finger trace over the hem of Kurt's jeans.

The boy was tensed in front of him. He looked surprised from the rule, but didn't object. He was flickering his eyes between Blaine's so he supposed it to be better to continue.

Blaine found the buckle of the boy's belt and had it open in a matter of seconds. He didn't tease around but went straight for the button with one hand and the zipper with the other. The sound of his pants opening made the boy do a short gasp he clearly hadn't been planning on releasing.

"Rule number two; no more sleeping in my bed. The only thing you do in my bed is being fucked. I had to throw those sheets out because they still smelled like some stranger sleeping in them – pretty damn expensive sheets I might add," Blaine proceeded.

His hand had now worked itself to have Kurt's jeans open, his light blue underwear flashing without leaving much to Blaine's imagination where he could see the lack of bulge he usually found in guys' underwear. He could feel his slacks getting tighter and for a moment he considered to just screw it all and throw the boy on the floor. However, he knew that wouldn't be too great of an idea and he would have to go get a condom anyway.

Instead he didn't waste any time sneaking around, but let his hand directly down the boy's soft cotton covers. His skin was just as smooth as the last time but when Blaine's fingertips reached down his mound where he started to part he was warm and stick, causing a smirk to form on Blaine's face and a sharp intake of breath from the boy's mouth.

"Oh, doll-face. You've been wet for me all night, haven't you?"

Kurt's entire body stiffened and his breathing hitched as Blaine let his hand run further down, forcing his middle finger between the folds to make the tip bump over his clit that was yet soft but moist. The contact was a little harder than should have been, but of course completely on purpose from Blaine and he nearly chuckled when it caused a jolt to hit the boy.

He removed his hand and made his sticky fingers run down Kurt's neck, making his nose scrunch in what undoubtedly was disgust. Blaine on the other hand had to keep himself back from licking over the pale skin as he watched how the juice on his fingers made a trail tinkle in the artificial light.

"Bedroom. Now!" He demanded, his eyes not leaving the kid's, so when his eyes flickered with a mix of nerves and a tint of fear Blaine caught it all and let it fasten itself on his spine. He couldn't let one thing about this boy slip his attention.

Kurt nervously started walking towards the bedroom. He stayed in the spot he had stood in the first time he was there and hadn't dared to move. Blaine followed him and took in the sight of the white denim hugging the cheeks tightly even though Kurt's jeans were open.

"I'm gonna need you to strip. There won't be any sweet foreplay today, and as much as I appreciate a good outfit I am not going to fuck you in one – at least not tonight," Blaine declared and opened the last button on his shirt before dragging it off.

He continued to strip himself - making sure none of his clothes would wrinkle - until he was only in his underwear. When he turned he found the kid still fully dressed except for his boots and socks that were neatly placed by the dresser.

"I thought I told you to take off your clothes," Blaine said, honestly starting to get a bit annoyed with how this was taking.

He had gone from fully erect to only semi-hard just from the waiting itself, but it didn't change how much his balls needed something to happen soon.

"I just – can I at least get under the covers?" The boy asked and squeezed his knees a little together, his one hand grabbing the hem of his blouse while the other was clenched around the waistband of his open jeans, covering his exposed undies.

_God, he's not a fucking virgin anymore. You'd think he'd be over the whole body issue-shit by now_, Blaine thought and rolled his eyes with his teeth firmly gritted.

"No. I sleep in that bed. I don't want it to smell like teenager. I can turn off the lights," he said and walked to the wall where he flicked the switch and made the room go dark around them.

"Okay," Kurt muttered and started dragging off his clothes and hastily folded it to let it join his boots and socks.

Blaine was watching him. He let his hand cup around his dick, massaging it slowly, mindlessly, as he enjoyed the show in front of him. It wasn't until the boy was only in his tight, dusty blue underwear that Blaine stopped his motions and walked over to him.

"You've gotta get rid of these issues. I wanna see you. I want you to put on a show for me, doll-face. I'm pretty sure you know how to put on a good show if you want to," he said and let the knuckles of his right fist run down the boy's chest.

He didn't have to look down. He could feel that gooseflesh had spread all over Kurt's body and his nipples had undoubtedly gone hard as diamonds.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly, his voice like a hush from the back of his throat.

"It'll do for this time. I'm thinking we should start out by letting you get used to being naked around me. Get that damn underwear off and lie on the bed," Blaine exclaimed, the last sentence close to growled in annoyance that he couldn't just get his release and tell the boy to get out. Didn't teenage-boys have curfews anymore?

Kurt took a step back and carefully turned around. Blaine watched as he bent down to pull his boxer briefs off like he had been alone before he tiptoed to the bed where he crawled to lie on the pillows, only this time Blaine had made sure to use the crappy one his brother had given him. His favorite had to go for dry-cleaning twice before it felt clean after the last time the kid had been there.

He quickly got rid of his own boxers, relief washing over him as his cock sprung free, but he still wasn't fully hard so it bopped lightly against his hip, the cool air hitting his skin certainly helping him getting there faster.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now spread your legs so I can see that pink little wonder you're hiding," Blaine said with a crooked smile and walked towards the bed.

The springs of the mattress made a little squeak as he put his knees to the bedspread and he hardly put a hand on each of Kurt's knees.

The boy's feet were solidly planted on the bed under him and his thighs were clenched so hard together he looked like he would have a seizure if he tried squeezing them together any harder.

"We had a deal – you've got yours, now it's time for me to get mine. And don't pretend like you don't want it, cause I felt how ready you were only ten minutes ago while you still had your clothes on."

Slowly Kurt released the top of the tension in his muscles and let Blaine take his legs apart. It wasn't long until he was spread open and his damp crotch was entirely exposed.

Blaine's mouth was positively salivating. He definitely was back to hard and he couldn't wait to punch forward and feel that promise in front of him.

"Well, well, well – looks like I was right," he smiled and licked his lips.

With slow, open hands he let his palms slide from Kurt's knees and down his inner thighs. He let his hands stop as they hit his pelvic bone. As Blaine's thumbs were stretched out over the parted folds he could feel the damp heat filling the area.

"Did you let anyone touch that little kitten of yours after me?" Blaine asked, eyes fixated on the flesh captured by his hands.

The boy was so damn wet, his crotch on fire, and Blaine couldn't help wondering if he had needed to be filled after he had been done with him Sunday morning. Wasn't that how it worked? Once the lid is off there's nothing to stop it!?

To his surprise Kurt shook his head, surely too focused on Blaine's eyes and his own breathing to even speak. The reply only made more blood run to Blaine's cock, though.

"Did you touch yourself? Play a little with the pussycat?" He asked. He needed to know, and even though it made him feel like a dirty, old man he didn't care and bit his lower lip as he watched how Kurt's fingers were kneaded over the tender flesh of his smooth stomach.

"N-no," he stammered, finally able to get a word out, or at least a syllable.

_He's still fresh. Untouched by anyone but me. Not even himself_, Blaine thought, and his fingers dug lightly into the boy's hips.

"Then I guess we know what today's lesson should be. Doll-face and his body 101," Blaine breathed out and chuckled by his own cleverness. He pressed his hands a little tighter around the licious labia, his thumbs only ghosting over the inner lips peeking out before he made his hands up to lock around the boy's wrists.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused and nervous as his arms partially tried holding back, but still let Blaine lead his hands towards the splayed out V between his legs.

"You're gonna get to know your own body. And I'm gonna watch," Blaine explained, his voice reduced to a low purr, and actually quite enjoying the shock spreading on the kid's face.

"I – I can't do that," he huffed out, fingers curling on his mound and Blaine had to stop himself from getting angry. This shouldn't have to be so damn difficult, the boy liked sex, right?

"Sure you can. I'll tell you what to do and you do it. You need to know your body to be comfortable with it, and I'm not going through this bullshit every time I'm planning on fucking you, so get to it."

He was done playing nice. If he didn't know that he wouldn't be able to find another guy like this unique bitch he would have kicked him out already when he hadn't followed orders on taking off his clothes.

But the fact was that this kid was extraordinary and there was no way in hell Blaine would be lucky enough to stumble over a delicious body like this ever again, so he was determined to make the kid learn, making things go easier in the future.

As Blaine watched, the boy carefully straightened out his fingers. Now his hands were lying flatly over the skin that was glistening around the rim of the folds.

"Good boy. That wasn't so hard was it? Now let your fingers down to that soaking little hole of yours so you can have them nice and wet for me," he instructed, forcing his voice a little smoother.

His hands were resting on the middle of Kurt's inner thighs. His thumbs were pressing a little on the soft surface, but not hard enough to bruise. He needed this too bad to screw it up.

He watched Kurt's one leg fall a little more to the side before he made his hand down where it was needed the most. With trying motions he rubbed two fingers over where he was wet the most. He was biting his lower lip, before he looked to Blaine.

"There you go, doll-face. Now make your clit feel loved, baby."

To see Kurt make his hand trembling move up the rosy skin to fumble a little before finding the spot he was searching for made Blaine his hand around his dick. This was possibly the hottest thing he had ever made anyone do.

He could hear Kurt's breathing turn a little rougher as he started rubbing carefully up and down over the nub. The temperature in the room was quickly hell hot and Blaine felt the adrenaline fill his veins.

"Yes. That's good. Now roll around it with your fingers. You need to try out how hard you like it," Blaine guided, his dick suddenly very heavy in his hand but he kept still, not planning on coming too soon.

"Oh... oh," the kid gasped as his fingers went harder and started running circles around the spot.

It was possibly the hardest task Blaine had faced yet to not just push away his hands so he could dive into the area, tongue-first. He could almost smell it in the air surrounding them and the way the boy was breathing more uneven now only made it all worse.

_Better._

"Yeah. I think you could do with some fingers now. Let me see your fill your little hole, sweetheart. Nice and full," he directed and hated when he remembered that he hadn't finished what he started earlier.

He swallowed a little, his voice feeling like sandpaper where he needed to feel the wetness of Kurt on his tongue, but he couldn't. Instead he let his eyes stray to the boy's face and he was nearly startled when the sea green eyes met his.

"Rule number three: when you fuck others you wear a condom. I don't do diseases. I'll have you tested every three month to make sure you don't cheat – which leads me to rule number four; you can fuck whoever you want on the side, _which I will too_, as long as you remember the rubber and it doesn't take your juices away from me. Got that?" Blaine breathed out, eyes still locked with Kurt's but quickly darted to his crotch when his head backed into the pillow and a little moan escaped his lips.

Both of Kurt's legs were now lying bent on the bedspread and his one hand was rubbing over his clitoris while his other hand had two fingers buried inside his cunt, looking like he was flicking the up and down to feel his walls inside of him.

Blaine stared for a few seconds, willing himself to snap out of the trance before he forced his eyes back to Kurt's face. The kid's mouth was hanging open, a high moan clearly caught on the tip of his tongue, but his eyes were firmly staring directly into Blaine's.

His fingers kept moving, and from the corner of his eyes Blaine could sens the toned muscles of his shoulders working. He had to take a firmer grip around his cock, reminding himself to not working himself off now.

"I asked you; did you get that? Fuck all you want as you've got rubber, and every three months I'll have you checked," Blaine repeated, the words a struggle to get out as sweat started beading on his forehead from the needed to have some action himself.

"Yes. Oh – yesss," Kurt mewled and his head was backing down in the pillow as his hands started working even harder.

When Blaine locked down he saw Kurt's fingers pumping in and out of his entrance while his other hand was pressing hard down and rubbing furious circles over his clitoris.

"Yes, oh god, yes yes," Kurt breathed heavily out and Blaine couldn't tell if he had actually agreed to the rules or if he was simply starting to truly enjoy himself, but he supposed that it was good enough.

"Is that good? You finally realized how fucking delicious your little pussy is?" Blaine groaned and didn't care anymore that his hand had slowly started stroking his erection on its own accord.

"Oh shit. Yeah, yeah -" Kurt moaned highly, his knees rising a little from the bed before falling back down.

"That's my boy. Now use three fingers – I'm sure your cunt is wet enough now," Blaine encouraged as he let his thumb swipe over his head to slick pre-come down the side of his shaft.

As he saw Kurt getting a third finger ready to enter him Blaine let his eyes wander back to his face, ready to watch every expression as he took more of himself in.

His shoulders raised a little from the pillows, a growl of "_damn yes!_" running from his mouth before he started pumping himself quickly.

His eyes rushed open, catching Blaine's and staring harshly into his eyes as he locked his lips between moans and groans.

"I'm so fucking wet. Feels so good – still not as much as your cock though -" Kurt heaved out and Blaine's heart started racing.

The little twat was honestly talking dirty to him. Blaine quickly grabbed his balls, desperate to hold back his release, because there was no way he was letting this be over already.

"I told you it would feel good. Your little hole is just needy for my dick, huh?" He growled and cocked up his chin, squeezing his sac a little harder as Kurt bit down on his lower lip with a needy whimper.

"Know what would feel better? If you fucked me," Kurt challenged and angled his wrist a little, spreading his fingers so his clit was trapped between the two of them so Blaine really could see it roll around with his movements.

With one twist of the fingers inside of him, crooking them upwards, Blaine knew that he had hit his g-spot because his back arched a little and a plea of "_please, just fuck me, please!_" spilled weakly from his lips.

"Oh no, doll-face. I'm not fucking you until you've made yourself come at least once first, so you keep going -" Blaine declared and unhooked his fingers from around his dick.

He slowly got off the bed, every movement making his balls pulse and ache, but refusing to let Kurt know how much he wanted to just fuck into him already.

He walked across the room and turned to look at Kurt as he was twisting on the bed, muscles in shoulders and arms working desperately towards his climax with his face screwed up in a needy expression.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and smirked as he heard a muffled scream of "_oh yesss_" coming from the bedroom as he grabbed the pack of condoms he knew he had left on the counter.

When he came back the kid was still working, only his back was arched as his hips were working with the motions of his hands and a stream of "_yes_" and "_fuck_" and incoherent sounds were cascading from his mouth.

Blaine ripped the package open and let it fall to the mattress. A few of the foil squares spilled out and Blaine was glad to know that he wouldn't have to struggle with that later.

"God just fuck me!" Kurt whined impatiently, his ass flexing and his legs clenching together before they fell back open.

Blaine put his hands to his knees and pressed them down, pinning his legs to the bed to make sure he cut off his view again.

He watched as Kurt bent his wrist to make his fingers go deeper as he settled for scissoring inside of his hole. Blaine leaned down, and he could fucking hear how wet the boy's pussy was. He sniffed in the scent of aroused teenage boy before he let out a slow breath to cool over the boy's steaming hot pussy.

That did the trick. He could feel his legs tensing and trying to close around his hands. Blaine could see how the speed of the fingers on his pussy rose while he saw the glistening hole clam down around Kurt's fingers, the fingers his muscles in his arm showed off were working harder than ever.

"_Ohmygod_. Yes, damn _yes!_" Kurt groaned under his breath, all muscles in his entire body tensing as the sound of his pleasure ran straight to Blaine's cock, cursing him for being denied pleasure of its own.

"Holy..." Kurt murmured as he trembling let his hands away from his crotch.

His legs were still a little shaky while the rest of his muscles were more stiff. Nonetheless, all Blaine could focus on was the way Kurt's fingers were nearly dripping from the wetness coming from his center.

"Lick them," Blaine demanded, hands back on his balls.

"what?" Kurt stuttered a little hazy.

Blaine's glance flickered to Kurt's face for a brief second and saw his eyes glazed and swimming, but he didn't care as he was quickly looking back to the wet fingers.

"Suck them clean for me. Now," he ordered again.

At first Kurt stared at him like he wasn't sure he had heard correct the second time either, but then he let his glance drift to his hand before he carefully let it to his mouth.

He closed his eyes and let his tongue out to trace up the three fingers. When he reached the top he opened his eyes and stared into Blaine's as he let all three soaked fingers into his cute, little boy-mouth.

"Yes. So good, doll-face. You're gonna need that knowledge later," Blaine hummed out as he watched Kurt work his mouth around his fingers, his tongue clearly licking his own juices off his skin.

"Alright, that's enough," Blaine finally allowed himself to groan.

He grabbed a condom and tore the package open. It only took him a nano-second to have it rolled down his throbbing erection before he rose to his knees. He locked his hands possibly a little too hard around the kid's knees before he leaned in to push into his sopping hole without warning.

"Fuck!" Kurt burst out, Blaine joining him with a more pleasurable and low "_fuck!_" of his own.

He leaned back to sit on his haunches before he pulled the boy into his lap, his ass cheeks sweaty and smooth on Blaine's thighs, positioned like he was sitting up, but damn the little fucker was flexible enough to still have his shoulders and head down on the mattress.

Blaine started to slowly thrust into the warm heat enveloping him. He was still tight, but definitely more ready than the last time.

The drag of the inner walls around him was sensational mixed with the needy noises falling from the boy's mouth. He let his hands run down to make the kid's legs lock around his back, making it much more easy to work his cock into him.

"Hell that's good, doll-face. Now I'm just gonna watch you as I fuck your cunt until you're screaming. How does that sound?" He heaved out, thrusting a little harder into that perfect circle around him.

"Good. So good -" Kurt moaned, sounding like he was in a trance. His eyes were closed and his fingers were digging into his own thighs as Blaine watched his head thrust up and down on the bedspread from Blaine's shaft pumping into his lower body.

It didn't take long for Kurt to start tightening around him, so he doubled his forces, pushing faster while leaning his hips a little up to hit better, taking pride in the response he got.

"Oh shit. Yes, yes harder – there," Kurt cried out as his fingers dug deeper into the muscles on his legs and his hole hugged Blaine's aching cock even tighter.

"Your pussy has just been so lonely. Desperate for cock and you've just been neglecting it all that time," Blaine mused, his lungs feeling like they were about to explode, but happy that the latex pocket around him let his release a little back so he got to enjoy the act a little longer.

"Yes. Your cock – fuck your cock is so good, so big in me," Kurt indulged him.

Blaine was happy with the position he had chose, proud of the way the pale skin under him was now covered in a layer of sweat and the way Kurt's brown locks were now wet and clasping to his forehead – all while he was writhing and being pushed up and down around Blaine's dick inside of him.

The sight was too much, it was so damn hot and the way he could see the slick heat so willingly eating all of him Blaine could feel the whirlpool starting to twirl in his stomach. It started running towards his balls and he knew that it was time, so he grabbed Kurt's hand and pressed his fingers to onto his clit.

"Rub your fucking clit for me," he groaned as he felt Kurt obliging, eagerly running his fingertips in circles over the hard nub.

Blaine leaned in over him, planting his palms on the bed, and pumped as hard and fast as he could into the boy's sopping pussy.

His abs flexed and it was painful to hold himself up, but he was determined to watch the boy as he came. He didn't do trophies or kept the underwear of his fucks like some guys did; his pride came from watching their faces as he made them screw up over in joy and ecstasy.

It was only a minute before a small strain of "_ohohoooooohhh_" weakly rushed from Kurt's mouth, perfectly 'O'-shaped while his fingers on his clitoris sped up simultaneously with his entrance grasping onto Blaine's pistoning cock.

"Holy hell! Damn that pussy!" Blaine roared out as he felt his hips speeding up before erratically shaking against Kurt's thighs with his muscles tensing, feeling the condom filling with pulses rushing from his shaft.

His entire body stiffened for a moment, nature checking he was done, before he felt his muscles go limp again way too quickly.

Kurt was panting under him, his breathing high pitched and hungry, his lips full and pink from pressing them hard together only to be interrupted by noises he probably never would admit that he was capable of producing.

Without warning Blaine struggled to sit back up on his haunches so he could grab around the base of the condom and drag himself out of the still tight warmth. He used all of his strength to not let a moan fall from his mouth, Kurt not being that strong himself when he felt his cunt suddenly empty again.

Blaine carefully got the condom off and tied it up before stumbling off the bed. He walked to the bathroom to throw the used, filled latex in the trash before washing himself off with a damp washcloth. Then he returned to the bedroom where Kurt was on the bed with bent legs and knees pressed together.

"You can take a shower if you want. I need you out quickly. I have an early meeting in the morning," he announced as he pulled his underwear back on.

Kurt sat up with his entire body trembling, help from a palm on the bed and his knees kept squeezed tightly together. Suddenly he was back to looking pale and innocent, his creamy cheeks nearly looking abnormal as they were flushed by sweet raspberry red. Now he really didn't look like anymore than a kid.

"Uhm, okay. I guess I'll just... call a cab, then -" he agreed and seemed like he was trying to figure out how to get up without exposing himself completely. Like he had forgotten what he had just participated in only ten minutes ago, or the way he had touched himself for an audience before that.

"I'll do that. You go shower," Blaine exclaimed and turned his back on the boy so he could go to the living room and call a cab for the kid.

He listened as the boy scrambled around and the shower curtain scurried as it was closed. He got a cab to be there in thirty minutes and figured it was good enough.

He found a guest towel in the closet and went to the bathroom were he found the boy's clothes neatly folded in a stack on the corner of the counter, perfectly placed so he wouldn't have to actually leave the niche to get dressed.

Blaine had to shake his head to stop himself from staring at the slender silhouette as the kid ran his fingers over his hair and down his neck to follow his shadow.

When the kid entered the living room he was fully dressed, his hair combed back to a styling as good as possible without dryer or products, but impressive still considering his limited resources.

Blaine was on the couch in his boxers, a newspaper in his hands, skimming the culture section without really paying attention to the letters.

"Thanks for the towel," the boy said. It was ridiculous how shy he kept being when he had just done things a lot of grown people would never even consider.

"Yeah. Right. The cab'll be here in ten minutes or something," he announced without looking up.

He heard the boy take in a sharp breath before he walked towards the couch to pick up his coat. As he had the blue closed around his frame he folded the scarf neatly around his neck and hitched it with the brooch.

"Good. Then I can get some sleep. The door locks automatically when you close it and then the alarm will turn on by itself ten minutes after, so if you leave now it should be good. See ya," Blaine declared and got off the couch. He started walking towards the bedroom, but heard the boy hesitate before his footsteps started walking in the opposite direction.

"When will we – you know – again?" Kurt asked and his footsteps stopped.

Blaine stopped himself and turned around in the door to his room, sighing heavily as all he wanted to do was get some damn rest.

"I'll let you know," he grunted annoyed.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, looking surprised, but quickly turned indifferent.

"Okay. I'll wait for your call then," he said under his breath.

Blaine was just about to continue to his bed when he remembered something he had to say to the kid before he left.

"Oh and doll-face – masturbate like crazy. The better you can make it for yourself, the better I can make it for you," he smirked and watched Kurt's face burst into red.

"I – oh-okay," he stammered back and grasped a little tighter around the bags in his hands.

"And uhm... if you get pregnant, it's not my headache," Blaine said. Never in his life had he thought he would have to say those words in his life.

"I can't. Just because it... looks like that, doesn't mean it's – _female_," Kurt murmured and looked embarrassed.

"Good. Not planning on dealing with that crap. Later."

Blaine didn't hand around for chit-chat but turned to head directly for his bed where he pushed the soiled bedspread down, the stench of sex and pussy and cock still hanging in the fabric. As he crawled under the sheets he heard the click of the door and a moment later the silent cling of the alarm turning on by itself.


	6. Shit

The guy under him was panting like crazy. He had chocolate brown skin and black dreads, he couldn't be more than twenty and Blaine had made him ditch his friends. They were at the guy's apartment and his roommate was still back at the bar where Blaine had picked him up.

It was only around ten when they left so there should be enough time for Blaine to go back and find himself one more fuck if he felt the need, but for now he had to admit that he didn't get much from this.

Right now he had the guy on his knees on the small couch, his hands locked around the backrest as Blaine's hips were working with a determined pace. He was fucking his cock quickly in and out of the guy, but the idiot had a stupid idea of trying to look back on him so Blaine had to release his one hand from the guy's one hip to thrust his fingers into his hair.

"Fuck yes yes!" The guy growled as Blaine hit one time right and the guy's hips started jerking forward; he was coming all over the sofa.

Blaine realized he couldn't remember the guy's name – or maybe he never asked for it? Nonetheless, he had just made him come without any stimulation of his dick whatsoever.

"Dammit!" Blaine grunted under his breath as his hips jerked erratically and he was spilling deep in the condom inside the dark guy.

He took a moment to steady himself on his feet before grabbing his dick so he could pull out, the guy whimpering under him. He tied up the condom as he asked for the bathroom where he let the latex go in the trash and washed himself off with a fistful of wet paper.

As he returned to the living room the guy was already scrubbing furiously at the soiled couch, so Blaine started pulling his clothes on. When he declared that he was gonna take off, the guy didn't pay much attention so Blaine it to be good enough to end their night. When he put on his coat the door was opened and the roommate, who Blaine guessed to be the guy's sister, entered. She stared at him in confusion and headed down the hall. Right as Blaine opened the door he could hear the woman burst out a shocked "_What the hell, Michael? The couch!_"

Blaine considered going back to the bar for a drink before heading home, but he figured he might as well turn in early for the night, so he went home and showered before he sat down to watch TV on the couch in his boxers.

It was almost 2am when he flickered through the channels and stopped on a program without being sure why. It was America's Next Top Model and no way if he found any entertainment in watching chicks claw each other's eyes out over a title.

Then he realized he had stopped because of a specific piece of clothing during the current photoshoot going on at the screen. The item that had caught his eye was a large, red scarf, big enough to resemble a poncho the way it draped around the stick-like-girl. Blaine knew that this piece was by a designer that hadn't even launched her first collection yet. The reason it had caught his attention was because the last time he had brought the boy to a meeting with the stylists the boy had been eating the scarf with his eyes, only in a dark gray shade with lighter gray threads – he hadn't got to keep the scarf though, because since the designer hadn't had her first show yet they couldn't have her items out on the street.

He had only brought Kurt to meeting with the stylists four times by now and they all seemed to enjoy him presenting the different outfits for them – the boy seemed to enjoy his role as well which made Blaine pretty sure that he wasn't planning on backing out of the deal.

The sex after the meetings had improved. The boy was slowly starting to ease up, and one night Blaine had slipped a small vibrator into one of his bags and later texted him to check it and use it. The next time he was naked on Blaine's bed he had blushingly caved and admitted that he had in fact masturbated with the toy.

Blaine experimented a bit with finding out if the boy was best relaxed by being licked or fingered open, and then he shifted between missionary, sitting up to see the boy splayed out while being fucked or Blaine sitting on his haunches with the boy moving up and down in his lap.

The boy was a bit more in on it all by now, and he was slowly starting to catch the routine of getting his clothes off, sex, showering and then goodnight without too much. All in all; the deal was working out fine and both of them seemed satisfied.

However, the boy still refused that he had fucked anyone on the side, but Blaine had a hard time believing he hadn't since he was visibly starting to enjoy sex fully.

After shaking himself out of the thought of how well the scarf had looked wrapped around the boy's neck and shoulders he turned off the TV and went to bed.

_Maybe I should call the boy tomorrow for a proper fuck?_

**xXx**

"Blaine? Are you even listening to me?" A voice intruded and Blaine shook himself out of his trance. He had zoned completely out like he so often ended up doing when having dinner with his brother and his fiancé.

"What?" Blaine snarled a little and took a sip of the wine in front of him.

"You can't come to the Christmas party without a date. You told mom you were in a relationship and she's expecting you to bring that someone," his older brother, Cooper, said for what felt like the millionth time since October where the talk of the annual Christmas party at their mother's house had started.

He did tell his mom he was in a relationship. He had told her that months ago around his birthday in spring because she once again had expressed her concern for him being alone, lonely, when he started getting older.

Their dad had died in Iraq years ago and their mom was, to put it mildly, going a bit fragile after having become alone. It helped a bit that Cooper and his fiancé, Sebastian, visited her with their daughter, but it didn't stop her from calling Blaine several times during the week to ask him when he was planning on settling down – so to ease her mind he simply said that he already had. He told her that the guy he was seeing was a model so he was busy with work whenever they had family gatherings. Only now Cooper and Sebastian had enough – which surely was why they had invited him for dinner this time around.

"Listen, the Christmas part is coming up, then there's actual Christmas and then mom's birthday is coming right after in January. Not to mention our wedding in April – you need to tell her, Blaine," Sebastian said firmly as he returned from the bathroom where he had prepared their daughter for bed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew they were right; sooner or later she would at least start asking for pictures and he couldn't exactly tell her that he didn't have any picture of his fake model-boyfriend.

"I know, I know – I guess I'll just tell her at the party then," he sighed and pursed his lips to show his dissatisfaction with the situation.

Sometimes he considered that it might just be easier for him to move to New York instead. It would be a lot easier with his work and he wouldn't be faced with idiotic attacks like these whenever Cooper and Sebastian were getting bored with their picture-perfect-picket-fence-life.

"Blaine, come on – you can't drop a bomb like that at the party. You know how upset she gets," Cooper tried to softly rationalize, and Blaine hated to admit it but it was true; if he told her at the party she would surely have a breakdown out of the fear that he would be alone forever – something he didn't have the slightest problem with, but she was sure that he was leading an empty and lonely life.

"Uncle Blaine? Will you come read me a story before I go to sleep?" A little dark haired girl asked, her honey eyes staring up at him to emphasize her request.

He shrugged at Cooper and Sebastian to show how satisfied he was that he now had the perfect excuse to sneak out of the discussion.

"Of course I will, bunny – you're the only girl in my life, remember?" He chuckled and picked her up to carry her to her room, even though her parents constantly told him that she was four years old and he should not be carrying her around.

He waited for her to crawl under the covers and wiggled around to adjust herself on the pillows. He grabbed her favorite book off the shelf and laid down on the bed next to her.

He read a fairy tale of her choice in dramatic voices and grinned whenever she giggled or hugged her close when she gasped regardless of how many times he had read her the stories.

As soon as he was finished her eyes were heavy and she yawned every other minute.

"You better sleep now, bunny. It's late and your dads will beat me up if I keep you awake," he cooed and put the book on the nightstand, but the girl only snuggled closer to him.

"I don't wanna sleep when you're here, uncle Blaine. I can always – sleep later," she complained, interrupted by yawns.

"No no. You need your beauty-sleep. How about I promise to take you out for pancakes and ice skating next week? Will you sleep now, then?" Blaine suggested and was happy to see that she nodded her head as eagerly as she could in her hazy state.

"Alright. I'll go fix that with your daddies. Now you be a good girl for me and sleep now," he crooned and kissed her forehead responded by her arms around his neck.

"G'night. I love you, uncle Blaine -" she said dozy.

"I love you too, bunny-girl. Goodnight."

He carefully got off the bed and left the room on tiptoes, already hearing the silent hum of her sleepy breathing filling the room.

Yeah, he really did love that little girl.

When Blaine went to bed that night it was the first time in months he didn't sleep right away. He had to figure something out because he simply couldn't break his mom's heart. He was pretty sure it wouldn't take him much to convince an actual model to pose as his boyfriend, but they were usually too arrogant to follow instructions. His only possibility left was asking a guy he knew for the number of the agency he once had used – an agency that rented out actors to pose as partners or suitors to make partners jealous or what else someone could need a man or woman for that didn't involve sexual activity.

He really didn't like that idea, but at least he could choose one he found good looking from a catalog and they would be professional enough to take directions – and if they didn't follow they wouldn't receive payment, so he was sure they would do it since not getting a payment would get them fired.

**xXx**

His hand was smoothing over the soft skin of the boy's naked arm. The skin was sweaty and as the boy was clenching his hands around his biceps Blaine was pretty sure they could both slip off each other if concentration was lost.

"Fuck, Blaine – _more_," Kurt whined into his ear and Blaine started thrusting faster into him.

For some reason Blaine felt like he could keep going and never come today. The boy had already come three times and Blaine didn't feel anywhere near his climax. This was the first time this had happened to him – the last few times he had fucked the boy he had felt like he had to work harder and harder for his orgasm, but today it simply wouldn't happen.

"Goddammit!" He groaned where he had buried his face into the pillow.

He sat up and punched down in the mattress before pulling himself out during complaints from Kurt. He threw the sticky condom on the bed and dove face-first between the kid's legs instead.

Kurt quickly locked his legs around Blaine's neck and he started licking around, wincing by the taste of lubrication from the condom, but soon it turned into the well-known taste of the boy's pussy.

With Kurt's fingers tugging on his hair he lapped and licked hungrily before he started thrusting three fingers in and out while sucking and flickering his tongue over the sensitive nub. It only took a few moments and Kurt was writhing and screaming from pleasure above him.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt snapped when he forced himself to his elbows, his chest still struggling to return to normal.

His hair was a mess and his voice was rough. Under normal circumstances Blaine would have fucked him one last time just for the fun of it – but right now he was just angry.

He got to his feet and stared at the boy before shaking his head at the shocked expression on his face.

"You came, didn't you? A few times, I might add -" Blaine spat out.

"Yeah. But you didn't – not even once," Kurt declared and got to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest and legs clenching tightly; he was still shy about his body after a fuck.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before going home," Kurt bit and marched to the dresser to pick up his bag of toiletries before stomping to the bathroom.

Blaine felt sweaty and sticky all over his body and right now he didn't give a crap because his balls were turning blue but he couldn't fucking come, so he forced open the shower curtain and went into the shower next to the kid.

"You're such a wreck, you are -" Kurt groaned and turned his back on him while soaping up his hair.

First Blaine only paid attention to washing his own hair, but after a little while it started to piss him off.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asked and forced the kid to turn around by grabbing his arms hardly.

"It means – you're a wreck. Fucking a teenager and still caught up in the knot in your panties. No wonder you need to fuck me to keep you going -" Kurt hissed and pushed the bottle of conditioner hard against his ribs.

Now he knew why he hadn't showered with the boy before and apparently that had been a pretty damn fine tradition. Suddenly he gasped when Kurt locked his hand around his semi-hard dick and started swiping in earnest.

"You're probably one of those people who only ever works and sits around home alone while jerking off to amateur porn until it gets weekend so you can pick up slutty asses like yourself to heighten your self-esteem," Kurt groaned and continued working him off.

"I picked your slutty ass up at a bar," Blaine reminded him through gritted teeth, a hand on the tiles to support himself, because holy hell this was working for him.

"I only ever fucked you remember?" Kurt commented and took a step closer so his body was pressed against Blaine's, bubbles of soap running from his hair and down over his neck and chest.

"Maybe you should change that since your virginity is still gnawing at you," Blaine retorted.

He didn't get to think any further because the whirlpool he had longed for started twirling in his stomach, and when Kurt bit around his earlobe with a faked moan of _"oh_ _Blaine,_ _yes,_ _fuck_ _my_ _pussy"_ spurts of come spat out from his head and covered them both, the pulsing in his balls and shaft enough to make him see stars.

His forehead clasped against Kurt's shoulder and for some reason he couldn't help noticing how softly the boy let his hand slide off his softening, over-sensitive cock. Suddenly the shower niche was unbearably hot and when he raised his head to be met by Kurt's eyes staring directly into his a headache hit him violently.

"You stay the fuck out of my private life. Got that? Keep your ignorant assumptions to yourself. You don't know shit about me," Blaine exclaimed and washed himself off before leaving the shower. He grabbed for his towel and started drying himself sloppily as he walked to the bedroom.

Kurt stayed in the bathroom to get dressed before he stomped out of the bedroom where Blaine was pulling on a t-shirt. It was only a few minutes before Blaine heard the door slamming and he knew the kid had left. He dragged on a pair of sweatpants and headed for the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

One of the good things about getting laid in the middle of the afternoon was that he had the day and evening off to do some work before he went out or went to bed. This was one of those days, so he grabbed his laptop to get cracking.

Only problem was that he was completely blocked. He was supposed to write a specified report about the details of the collection he had been looking over during the week, but the words just simply wouldn't form in his brain. He tried going over the collection in his head as he went through his notes on the items, but all he saw was that stupid kid, and the way that fucking scarf had been slicking perfectly around his torso and the way he had worked it with his ass perfectly swaying back and forth – not to mention the way his eyes had been piercing into Blaine's when he had fallen naked on the bed with his fingers teasing around his clit.

In the end he closed his computer and went to the bedroom to change. He pulled on a quick outfit and figured that he probably need to get a real fuck with real release so he put on his coat and headed for the bars.

Only problem was that when he finally was at the bar he got himself a beer and took a stroll around the club. He got himself a few offers and cute ones they were – but they just didn't get his dick working.

After an hour he thought that he might as well leave, so he finished his beer and went home.

It was fucking 9 in the evening and there was no way he could go to bed now. He ordered Chinese and popped in a movie he couldn't focus on. Before he knew it the clock said 11 and he was sitting with his phone. But his call wasn't picked up, so he growled and thought "_screw_ _it"_ and went to bed.

**xXx**

When Blaine woke up it was to the tune of his phone ringing sharply from the coffee table. He got out of bed and ran to grab it last minute before it went off.

"_You_ _think I can make you come today?_" Kurt's voice sounded from the other end of the line. Of course he wasn't planning on letting it go.

"Shut up," Blaine hissed in response and stretched his free arm over his head before rubbing his eyes with two fingers to see if he could wake up. Since he couldn't he decided to go back to bed.

"_I can't see you today. I have a life, you know_ -" Kurt hurried to snap at him.

"I wasn't planning on asking for your assistance today," Blaine said and pulled the covers as good up around him as he could.

"_Then why did you call me last night? It was late. I go to school, actually -_" Kurt murmured and he was back to sounding shy and embarrassed.

Blaine hid his face in the pillow, trying to find out why he was actually doing this, but he couldn't see any other way out.

"Because I need your help," he finally caved in and cursed himself that he had let it go this far.

"_My help? You didn't get my help enough yesterday? And you just said -_" Kurt asked, sounding confused, but Blaine cut him off.

"Not that kind of help," Blaine had to groan at him, the words like acid on his tongue, because holy hell he had gotten himself in way deep now.

"_Then... what kind of help?_" Kurt asked, this time the question was low and it sounded like he had stopped in the middle of what he was doing.

"I need a date for a party, and there's no way I'm paying someone," he explained and rolled his eyes at what he was currently suggesting.


	7. Relations

When the bell finally rang Kurt hurried to collect his books and notes to shove it all into his bag. As he rushed down the hall he could feel that something was off and he really didn't have time for that – he had an important outfit to plan.

As soon as he turned around the corner to walk down the hall where his locker was located he was positive something was wrong; a group of girls were hanging out by his locker, something that never happened.

"What do you want?" He asked and put a hand on his hip as he eyed out the hungry hyenas shielding off his way to get rid of his unnecessary books for the holidays.

"What we want? No, bitch-face, this is more a question of what you are wanting -"

"Santana, no – this really isn't the appropriate way to do this," Rachel cut off the Hispanic with a slightly condescending tone, causing her to receive a glance from Quinn that would have snarled if her eyes had vocal chords.

Quinn took a careful step closer and flashed a row of perfectly lined pearly white teeth. She truly was the American dream, the definition of "the girl next door".

"Kurt, listen – the thing is that for the past two months we've seen you... being picked up by a fancy car and then just driving away. Finn told us that he's seen you get ready for this car to pick you up and then not returning until hours later. We're worried about you," Quinn explained softly and let her eyelashes flutter for a moment with her brown eyes locked on his face.

If Kurt had ever felt put on spot this was definitely one of the harder times. He couldn't exactly explain them this little arrangement of receiving clothes in favor of having sex with this grown up man that he was a part of.

"It's – just a friend. We go out and we... talk," Kurt said and tried avoiding her eyes as an echo of Blaine's voice moaning into his ear, calling him doll-face and groaning dirty words as he was pumping into his vagina that his friends knew nothing about – all of it filling his head and making his cheeks flush, and honestly his crotch as well.

"Kurt, we're just concerned. You still haven't told us where you were when you ditched us at your birthday party. Finn said you didn't come home and had told your dad that you were with us – but Rachel called Finn to ask if you had come home. Why are you lying to us? It's not like us," Quinn tried again, this time sounding like she had grown frustrated from not knowing what to do.

"I was just – with a friend. That's all. Now let me come to my locker. I have outfits to plan for the weekend," Kurt hissed at her and grabbed a little tighter around the book in his hand.

"Kurt, please – at least promise you'll tell us if you've gotten yourself into something bad. We can help you," Rachel begged behind him as he had finally gained access to his locker and was mindlessly switching books.

He slammed the metal hard and turned to stare at the girls still surrounding him in a half-circle. _Stupid coven of witches_, he thought before he sighed heavily at them.

"I am not in a gang, I am not doing drugs, I... just hang out with a friend. Now if you ladies will excuse me I have party outfits to plan for the holidays."

He rolled his eyes at them and with pursed lips he marched down the hall, feeling a little guilty that he had lied to them, but he knew that they would only assume the worst if he told them the truth.

"Are you finally getting that ass tapped?" Santana yelled from his locker and a chill ran down his spine.

"I don't have a boyfriend," he called back, not even turning to face them because he knew that the fact that they had hit right would be painted over his face.

When he was in his car his phone vibrated. He pulled it out with the expectation of finding a text from Blaine with details for their next meeting, but it wasn't Blaine.

**Rachel:** "Your family doesn't do Christmas parties. Finn would have invited me if you did. And no one at school is having a party. You're lying, Kurt."

"Fuck," he whispered and stared into the display for a moment, reading the message over and over again, but as he figured he had no idea what to say back he locked the phone and turned on his car.

When he came home he went directly to his bedroom to drop off his bag. He got off his coat and scarf to let the snow on it dry in the bathroom while he got to business and opened his closet.

He still had a few of his newest items in bags at the bottom of the closet after Blaine had taken him to a Marc Jacobs store in Columbus – after closing time, of course. He considered them for a moment but figured it to be easier to lay it all out on the bed – if he could make it fit.

After an hour all of his best pieces were spread all over his room, some of the items from Blaine still in tissue-paper or wearing price-tags. Yet he still didn't feel like there was anything usable for a party.

"Kurt, can I come – whoa, that's a lot of clothes," Finn said as he appeared in the doorway and saw the mayhem that had taken over the small bedroom, every surface covered in fabrics and arranged by color and brand.

"What do you want, Finn? I'm a little busy," Kurt snapped and started taking it all back to the closet, annoyed that he still had no idea what to wear, and annoyed that everyone thought he shouldn't be allowed to start his holidays.

"It's just... I'm a little worried. Are you okay, dude? You haven't been shopping for over a month and still new clothes keep popping up in your room. Not that I keep track of your outfits, but seriously. Sometimes you just disappear for hours and then you come home with a dopy smile or are completely pissed off, but you always go straight to bed after," Finn said and his forehead wrinkled the way it always did whenever he had taken a way too big task on his shoulders.

"Would everyone just get off my back for a moment? Rachel put you up to this, didn't she?" Kurt hissed and slammed the closet door hard. First he had felt bad for snapping at Finn, but now he was seriously pissed off.

"Don't drag her – and what's with the guy in that Lexus that keep picking you up? He looks old, Kurt -what is up with that? You can't date an old guy," Finn kept going and Kurt felt his face burst into flames.

"He's not old. And I'm not dating him... it's really none of your business. Get out of my room," Kurt demanded and crossed his arms, sure that if he said anymore his pitch would hang in the sky.

Finn looked like he had lost all words. He stared at Kurt in disbelief before he sighed and came with a "whatever" and silently left the room.

Kurt turned to stare at the rest of his clothes that was still spread around the room and yet it felt like he had nothing to wear, not that he even had an idea about what could possibly be the dress-code.

**xXx**

There was still an hour until he was supposed to be at the party but Blaine had decided to pick the boy up already so they could settle some things to avoid any complications. Now he was sitting in his car in the parking lot where the kid had told him to pick him up.

"What's with the two-blocks-away-treatment?" He asked when the boy opened the door and smug himself into the passenger seat.

"Nothing. People started annoying me and I don't want anymore crap because of you," Kurt said, lips pursed and claws out.

"What is this party anyway? How do you expect me to pick out a decent outfit if I don't even know my audience?" The kid snapped as he buckled up.

"I guessed that it was some sort of business party so I did my best, but don't complain if this isn't -"

"It's not a business party," Blaine cut him off.

Kurt looked confused. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. His lips were pink and Blaine would swear that he was the only one in the world to keep his lips moist and pretty during the frosty wind.

"Ehm – then what is it?" He asked, this time a little hesitant. Maybe he was nervous of what Blaine would drag him out to, and it occurred to Blaine that a kid like Kurt who wasn't from a fancy family probably never went to parties like this.

"First of all; we need to make up a story. Because people will be asking. To answer their questions we will tell them that we've been a couple -"

"Whoa – a couple? What the hell is this? I thought you said you don't do relationships?" Kurt burst out, confusion filling his face along with something Blaine could only detect as second-thoughts.

"I don't! We are _not_ a couple. Shut up and listen! We're telling them that we've been together since February. We met on a photoshoot because you're a model. Also, my last name is Anderson – I can always make one up for you as long as we agree on what it is," Blaine instructed firmly, hoping he didn't have to take go over it again.

Kurt was staring at him with shock painted over his face. He seemed like he was struggling to make the ends meet but he couldn't find heads or tails in anything.

"What is this?" He asked again, this time quiet and withdrawn.

"It's a family gathering. And this is strictly to make them get their noses out of my privacy. If I show up with a date once I can always use that as reference in the future," he grunted, irritated that he had to say the words even though he knew that the truth would have come out sooner or later.

"Your family? You're taking me to see your family? You want me to lie to your family?"

"Yes. I've never been in a relationship so I've never introduced them to anyone, but now they keep bugging me about it. With a little luck, and if we both stick to the story this will be the first and last time I will ever have to go through this."

"Okay. Fine. February, at a photoshoot – cause I'm a model," Kurt repeated the plan.

"Yes. And we should probably tell them that you're 19 – soon 20 – and you're out of school," Blaine groaned and started driving out of the parking lot.

When they were at the other end of town Blaine stopped the car in his mother's driveway and started to open the door when Kurt told him to stop. He expected Kurt to refuse to go along with his rules, or that he had suddenly found something he wanted so he would blackmail him to into giving it to him.

"My last name is Hummel. If we're doing this, we're doing it right. My name is Kurt Hummel, my mom died when I was 6, I sing, my dad re-married last year and the woman brought a son. There, that should be enough. And if you have to make up stuff you tell me so I can correct you," Kurt said sternly, his voice determined and his eyes firm.

Blaine turned the words over in his head, listed the new information and did his best to remember it all. After a few moments he nodded and they left the car.

The house was already buzzing with voices and the familiar feeling of his childhood home. He knew that he didn't visit home as often as he should, but it was hard after his dad passed away, and when all he was ever asked about was his relations and he was pushed into "starting a family" (as they all said) he didn't feel like even coming.

When they entered the hall they hung up their coats and Blaine was impressed by Kurt's bordeaux velvet Lanvin suit. He had added a little gold watch-brooch attached to the collar and matched the outfit up with a light brown shirt with dark brown stars – and of course patent leather oxfords, all of it smoothing its way around his frame in a way that made sins take over Blaine's brain. To his relief Kurt's outfit matched Blaine's dark blue suit with matching dark blue silk tie with light dots matching his light blue shirt perfectly.

Blaine headed for the party in the living room, feeling Kurt one step behind him, but not planning on paying too much attention to him unless he had to. This event was something he simply had to get through without too many complications.

"Hey, little brother – I see you aren't alone for once," Cooper said as he noticed Blaine from the other end of the room. He was standing by the fireplace talking to their aunt and Blaine felt like already seeking refuge in the kitchen; this was going to be the longest day in his life.

"Hey Coop. Yeah, this is my... boyfriend. Kurt," Blaine said through gritted teeth before he turned to Kurt.

"This is my brother Cooper – that I've told you so much about," he said and pursed his lips as Kurt flashed a smile and shook Cooper's hand.

Cooper's blue eyes scrutinized Kurt's face, he was taking in his entire appearance, weighing him to see how believable he was.

"Hi. Kurt. Yeah, my brother he – haven't really told me much about you. It's nice to finally see him getting with someone," Cooper said softly, but there was a sharp edge to his voice saying that he wasn't planning on going easy on this turn of events. He definitely hadn't expected Blaine to actually bring someone for the party.

"Yes. He's got a bit of a reputation. But sooner or later someone had to sweep him off the market, right -" Kurt said with a chiming laughter that clearly was rehearsed to be charming.

"I think that should do it. Maybe we should move along," Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's elbow hard to lead him away from his brother where only disaster could happen.

They mingled a bit between uncles and aunts and that cousin that always brought a new, blonde, big-busted woman who wore way too short, pink dresses from the mall. Blaine made sure to lead the conversation and he was grateful that no one asked about anymore than how long they had been together.

"Blaine – you actually brought your boyfriend for once."

_Oh god, mom._

"Hello, Mrs. Anderseon. So nice to finally meet you," Kurt beamed as Blaine's mother approached them and Blaine had to bite his cheek to make sure he didn't take over the conversation.

He watched as Kurt shook her hand and nonchalantly bowed down to kiss her hand before straightening up with a chaste smile. Blaine could see his mother's cheeks flush a little as she sent Blaine a smile that he knew meant that she was impressed – a smile he couldn't remember when was the last time she had spent on him, but he often saw her use it with Cooper and Sebastian.

"What a fine young man you've found," she said with a saying nod before she returned her attention to Kurt.

"So – what name do you go by? And enlighten me on the reasons you have been absent from the all our family gatherings."

Blaine let his lips transform to a thin line and balled his hands to fist, anxious for what was to come. He had not planned on Kurt getting friendly with his mother.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. Unfortunately I am very busy with work but of course Blaine has been so sweet to invite me every time – this time I finally had the chance to actually accept the invitation," Kurt said sweetly and Blaine could just hear in his voice that he was getting ready for a longer conversation.

After he had been listening to his mother talk to Kurt for ten minutes, Kurt answering all of her questions about his family and their reactions to his sexuality and rolling his eyes at her shock that Blaine hadn't met his family yet even though they had been a couple for nearly a year – Blaine finally figured that nothing could go wrong so he headed for the bar.

He got himself a drink and sat down on the dark brown leather couch, giving him a clear view over the entire party. He let his gaze drift a little around the gathering of his family and their spouses or other significant others, taking up his childhood home that was filled with pictures of him and Cooper, and his parents wedding picture along with pictures of Cooper and Sebastian with Marilyn covering the walls.

"Blaine, can we talk for a minute?" Cooper asked as he came over to Blaine after an hour of Blaine watching Kurt mingling around the people that Blaine simply knew he would give him a headache if he talked to them for too long.

It was very clear that Cooper didn't mean there in the middle of the party, he wanted him to get up and walk with him to a more private place and Blaine knew that this could never be a good plan. Nevertheless he put his glass on the table and got to his feet, following him to the kitchen where Sebastian was already waiting, full-on intervention mode on.

"Blaine, where did you find Kurt?" Cooper asked the minute the door was closed behind them.

"At a bar. Why?" He asked, already preparing himself for battle.

"Because he's just a kid, that's why? Are you sleeping with him?" Cooper hissed, clearly doing his best to avoid anyone hearing them, but he was obviously heading for the red button.

"That is really none of your business. And he's 19, he can do whatever he want," Blaine snapped. He wasn't planning on letting them make up all kinds of crazy speeches to pick on him, because there was no reason to.

"Blaine, he isn't 19. He goes to school with one of my cousins. I saw her glee club perform a few months ago and I talked to them all after the show, so I know I've talked to him before. Did he tell you that he's 19?" Sebastian said, surprisingly calm compared to Cooper and his own war-temperament waiting to blow up the entire kitchen.

What was he supposed to do now? Should he keep up the story or should he be honest?

"No, he didn't. I told him to tell you that he's 19. To avoid you giving me crap. The rest is none of your business. This is only an act to get mom off my back about her stupid ideas for getting me to settle down and turn into you," Blaine bit and turned his back on them so he could head back to the living room.

He went back to the bar to get himself yet another drink. He looked around the room and saw Kurt dancing with his niece, spinning her in circles and making her giggle as she staggered around, dizzy from the twirling. However, he only got to stand by himself shortly, because the girl came running over to jump into his arms with a squeal.

"Uncle Blaine! I didn't see you," she beamed and threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

"I was going to surprise you, bunny -" he cheered and placed a wet kiss on her cheek before sitting down on the couch, letting the little girl take her favorite spot in his lap.

"Will you have Christmas with us this year?" She asked, stars twirling around in her eyes and he had a an urge to squeeze her tight, because if she wasn't the purest and most beautiful creature to have walked on this planet he had no idea.

Unfortunately he had to burst her bubble.

"I'm sorry. I have work to do in New York, sweetheart. But I promise I'll bring you lots of presents, and when I come home you can be with me all weekend."

_Shit._ That was the worst in the world to Blaine; seeing the little lights in her eyes die out whenever he had to disappoint her with an excuse such as having to work over Christmas. Usually he always celebrated Christmas with his family – Cooper and Sebastian brought Marilyn to the Anderson house and Sebastian's parents joined them. Since Sebastian was an only child it never was a problem for them and they gladly joined the Anderson's, obviously letting Blaine's status as single often be a subject around the table.

"Okay. I wanna do that. Will you take me to the theater then?" She asked and fluttered her eyelashes the way she always did it when she was trying to talk him into something.

"Of course I will. We'll find something exciting to do," he promised and noticed that Kurt was talking to Sebastian and Cooper, all three of them watching him from the opposite end of the room.

"I like him. He's pretty and he's a good dancer," Marilyn said when she noticed them watching. It took Blaine completely off guard; he hadn't planned on discussing Kurt with anyone unless he really had to, and he had figured that when he stuck to Marilyn he would avoid those kind of troubles.

"Yeah. He is pretty," Blaine agreed.

"He's nice. Can he be there when I visit you, uncle Blaine?" She asked curiously, punching all breath out of Blaine's lung.

"I don't think so, bunny. He works a lot," he said softly and watched her scrunch her nose in dismay.

Blaine stayed with Marilyn for the rest of the day. He let her talk him into playing a few of her favorite songs on the piano and took her dancing in the kitchen, doing his best to avoid all grown ups of any kind. It wasn't until it started getting dark outside and Sebastian found them to say that they were going home that hell was loose.

"But boys, you can't leave before we have a picture. Now that Blaine finally decided to not keep Kurt in the hiding anymore we need to have a photo before he wraps him up again," Blaine's mother trilled and ice filled Blaine's body.

_Oh no. This is so not happening._

But it was. And before Blaine knew of it he was standing in front of the fireplace being ordered to move closer to Kurt. After a lot of moving around he finally caved in and slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt responded by pressing his chest against his with a smile. Next to them Cooper and Sebastian were holding around each other like the most natural thing in the world, and Marilyn was sitting in her grandma's lap in a chair in front of them. The typical Anderson way-over-the-top treatment.

A few pictures were taken before Blaine's mother moved away with the little girl and declared that she wanted a picture of "just her boys with their boys", Blaine sure he was about to throw up by the mere idea.

Nonetheless, they moved a little closer, flashing their best teethy grins and waited for the flash but it never came – instead a bomb was dropped and Blaine was ready to leave the party instantly.

"Come on – a little kiss at least," his stupid uncle said and naturally Cooper and Sebastian found the idea brilliant. Now he was screwed.

"Let's just do it. Just a peck and it's over," Kurt hissed from the corner of his mouth and Blaine gritted his teeth before smiling fakely back at the people watching them.

"Alright," he agreed nearly inaudible.

He let his hand slip around to rest on the lower of Kurt's back, deciding that he might as well try to do it well. He leaned in a let his lips meet Kurt's.

It was only supposed to be an innocent peck to satisfy the wolves watching them and waiting for some sort of final proof of their acting, but as Blaine closed his eyes and felt Kurt's lips softly massaging against his own a rush ran through him and suddenly the peck didn't felt much as a peck anymore. They didn't even open their mouths or anything, but it felt different and the second the camera flashed he hurried to back away.

As soon as everyone was over the photo hype he grabbed around Kurt's elbow and hissed at him that they were leaving. Before he knew it Blaine had slipped his hand into Kurt's so they could take a round of fake smiles and thank you's to say goodbye to the family.

Naturally Cooper and Sebastian sent him sharp looks, Marilyn nearly cried when she heard that she wouldn't see him until January and his mother didn't waste a moment to tell Kurt that he was welcome at her birthday party and whenever he wished to. Kurt was sweet and polite and didn't object to Blaine's hand in his, and as soon as they had their coats on Blaine could nearly smell the sweet scent of freedom that was so close waiting for him.

"That wasn't so bad. Did I follow your instructions correctly?" Kurt said, back to his acidly self as soon as they were in the car and Blaine was driving down the road to drop the kid off at the other end of town.

"Why didn't you tell me that you know Sebastian?" Blaine asked, reminding himself that he had to because that fact had thrown his entire plan off course.

"I don't know him. I met him once -"

"Well, I had to tell him and my idiot brother that I know that you're 16, and then I had to listen to them lecture me," Blaine groaned.

"Would you stop being a bitch? I just saved your ass back there. I didn't know it would be a big deal – like I said; I don't know the guy or anything," Kurt hissed back at him.

Neither of them said anything on the rest of the trip back to the parking lot where Blaine had picked up Kurt. The boy was staring demonstratively out of the window while Blaine was boiling with anger, concentrating on keeping the car steady on the icy road.

"I'm free to go now?" The boy snarled as Blaine stopped the car. His eyes seemed steel gray and his mouth was pursed up.

"I'm not keeping you as a slave or anything. You're free to leave the deal whenever you feel like," Blaine shrugged.

"But just to make it clear -" he said and his hand was between Kurt's legs, cupping his crotch.

"Your pussy really likes me – and I really like your pussy," Blaine smirked and pressed a little harder as Kurt slowly started rocking his hips into the pressure.

"But – I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. I won't be back until January. We can always Skype if necessary; then you can show me what you've been up to with your little toy," Blaine suggested and pressed his thumb right he knew the seam of Kurt's pants would stimulate his clit best.

"Shit," Kurt moaned as Blaine removed his hand again.

"Let's just – let's see," Kurt said flustered and unbuckled his seatbelt. He said a goodnight and hurried out of the car so Blaine could watch his hips sway as he walked towards the street he lived on.

"Fucking brat," Blaine grumped to himself, pressing his lips tight together when he realized that the slight hint of juicy fruit gum on his lips were from he had kissed Kurt earlier.


	8. New York, New York

On Christmas morning Kurt decided to go to the gym. The world should know that he was about to face a day of carbs, fat and deadly amounts of sugar so his plan was to do some pre-damage exercising before he would be doomed to bad skin and gaining pounds he didn't need. He ran a few miles, went some rounds with weights and practiced some moves for a dance routine for glee club.

When he came home he headed straight for the shower so he could prepare himself for the day. He went for the extra elaborate luxury moisturizing routine and made sure to give his hair the anti-winter treatment.

After an hour he started feeling ready for getting dressed and put on his robe so he could pick out an outfit. However, he wasn't prepared for the box sitting on his bed. The box was big, bigger than a shoebox – and it was green with purple stars and a metallic purple bow on the top. It looked very far from anything anyone in his family could ever afford – or have the imagination to find.

"Dad?" What's with the box on my bed?" Kurt asked as he came into the kitchen, still in his robe but too curious to wait for someone to tell him it was okay for him to open it.

He needed to know now! Maybe it was one of Rachel's eccentric ideas that she wanted to lurk him into with glittery boxes and cute stars. He wasn't planning on spending his holidays covered in pink, fluffy sweaters while swaying in the background of her solo at the local nursery home.

His dad stared at him in wonder, like he was expecting Kurt to tell what was up with the box. No doubt they had all been discussing it themselves.

"I don't know. Two days ago this guy dropped it off and asked me to give it to you today. He just said that you would know who it was from," his dad shrugged.

Oh. Oh...

_OH!_

"Okay. Then I guess I'll just go open it," Kurt said pensive and turned to go back to his room before the conversation could steer in on the subject of who it was from and a demand to tell them what the contents were as soon as he knew himself.

As soon as he was in his room he turned the key as an extra precaution before he sat down on the bed with the box in front of him.

_It's probably some sort of freakish high quality sex toy. Or a costume. With a camera. So I can send him pictures and videos. This guy is seriously perverted sometimes,_ Kurt thought as he grabbed the lid and carefully lifted it off.

Inside were a few layers of purple tissue paper looking like it was taking up the entire box, but when he got it all off and put it on the bed that definitely wasn't the case – that definitely wasn't what he had expected.

"Oh my god. _Blaine,_" he whispered in awe as he pulled the thick, gray scarf out of the box to have a better look at it.

It was bigger and heavier than he remembered it. The light gray threads running through the dark gray fabric was much more visible now that he truly had a chance to turn it over and inspect the details of it, and the matching buttons down the front were perfectly oval and elegant. It was soft and Kurt was sure he had never felt a piece of clothing as gentle as this; it was like knitted silk.

As he stood up to spread it out for a better look a little envelope fell back in the box with a soft thump. Curiously, Kurt picked it up and turned it over a few times before letting the scarf slide back into the box so he could rip open the envelope with his nerves slightly tingling at the back of his head.

When he pulled out the contents all air was kicked out of his lungs. In his hands he held an open ticket to New York and back again tucked inside a card with a neat handwriting saying "_Merry Christmas_".First class – all it needed was Kurt's personal details, though it already held his name.

_What the hell is he thinking?_ Kurt gasped in his mind, but couldn't suppress all his dreams of Manhattan and Broadway of sneaking up and attacking him off guard.

He couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to go to New York and do all the things he had always dreamed of – but on the other hand he wasn't planning on spending his holidays as a human sex-doll – regardless of how much pleasure he got from the sex.

There was a knock on the door and Finn's voice told him to be ready for lunch in thirty minutes, pulling him from his thoughts. He needed to get dressed and he could worry about the tickets later – for now he was definitely going to enjoy his new scarf.

As he picked out a simple outfit of black jeans and a dark blue blouse he couldn't help but wonder how Blaine had got his hands on the scarf. He remembered very clearly how firm the designer had been at their meeting with her, and how her manager had said that not even the models of the show had seen the collection yet. Either Blaine had stolen it or he had really called in some heavy-weighing favors to get it. For Kurt.

But why? What was he expecting in return?

**Xxx**

Blaine was sitting on the sofa of his New York apartment. It was smaller than his home in Ohio but it was equally extravagantly decorated. Even though he only was there once in a while it didn't change that he wanted to be surrounded by pretty things just like at his full-time home.

He had spent the Christmas day at a dinner party with friends; a gathering of directors and actors, models and painters – everyone in the same situation of not wanting to bother spending Christmas with their families. This, of course, to Blaine's advantage since he was still feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to spend Christmas with Marilyn.

Now he was going over his schedule for the next few days while he was sipping a glass of red wine with music lowly playing in the background. He was startled as his phone started ringing and dragged him out of his eased haze.

"What do you want?" Kurt's voice sounded from the other end of the line and a sting piercing into Blaine's temple. He was so not ready for this right now.

"Merry Christmas to you too. What do I owe the pleasure?" Blaine said and poured down a mouthful of wine before letting his glasses onto his laptop on the coffee table.

"Cut it out. Just tell me what you want and we can negotiate," Kurt maintained with his tone still growing more tensed. Apparently he had already made up his mind about whatever it was that he was referring to.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I have a lot of work to do if you could just tell me what the hell this is about it will be over much quicker," Blaine groaned and leaned to the backrest, facing that this wasn't going to be a breezy conversation.

"Why would you give me plane tickets? And we haven't fucked for a week, so I have no idea what the scarf is for," Kurt snapped.

_Why does he have to do this? Can't he just accept a fucking gift for what it is?_Blaine thought sourly.

"I figured you might want to celebrate new years in New York instead of rotting up in comatosed Lima. But, of course, if you want it -"

"New York is probably filled with hot asses all willing to spread for you, so I honestly can't see why you would want to have me come," Kurt said. His voice sounded like he was struggling to keep up his bitchy facade but it was betraying him and easing him up.

"Yeah. Hot asses everywhere. I fucked this hot guy last night – his ass tasted so good," Blaine said.

But it was a lie. They had hooked up in a club where only people on a guest list could come in. The guy had been a bit taller than him and Blaine was sure he had seen him wearing a cowboy hat in a movie once – no, not a porn flick. They had made out heavily and grinded against each other, everything heated and intense. They were just about to go back to the guy's hotel room when Blaine started feeling dizzy and decided to go home instead. Not that Kurt had to know any of that.

"I really don't wanna know -" Kurt hissed and Blaine knew that he was rolling his eyes and pursing his lips. Had they been faced with each other he would have crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side.

"But as many hot asses as there are here there aren't really any pussies – not like yours, at least. Sweet as cherry pie," he mused and listened to Kurt's breathing hitch.

"I uhm... I can't really – spend all of my holidays being your bootycall," Kurt stammered unconvincingly into the phone.

Blaine got to his feet and rubbed his free palm down his face for a moment before he rested his forehead against the cool wallpaper next to a giant photo.

"Kurt, really – try to close your eyes and listen to me for a moment... have you closed your eyes?"

There was a moment before Kurt hummed in agreement.

"Imagine New York City as you see it in the movies. Times Square, Central Park, Empire State Building – heck, even The Statue Of Liberty if that makes your juices flow – but how about Broadway? Think about it all covered in Christmas decorations and snow, and fireworks, and you can get a clear overlook over the skyline from my place – are you sure you wanna turn that down?" Blaine illustrated, painting pictures with soft words without knowing why he was so eager to convince the boy to come. It was true; he could just go to a club and fuck someone new every night he was there if he wished.

But it still just didn't make his dick rise.

He started to wonder if Kurt had hung up on him. He was quiet – not even his breathing was heard anymore and he was just about to check if his phone was still on when Kurt spoke again.

"Purely hypothetical – when should I come then?" He asked, now withdrawn and nervous.

"In a couple of days. I have a few meetings first, but I am off duty in three days and until after new years. I'm going back to Lima two days after," Blaine said, wondering if he had finally hit it right.

"I have to go. Goodnight... Blaine," Kurt said quietly and hung up the phone.

**xXx**

Saturday of December 29 Blaine was leaning against a cab on the parking lot in front of the airport. The boy's flight should be there around noon and now it was 12.30 – nothing Blaine hadn't expected from the busy holiday travelers.

He only got to check his watch one more time and give a dissatisfied grunt before the well-known brown, neatly groomed hair was towering over an Asian family fighting with their suitcases. He was wearing a tight, black jacket and gray jeans with his faithful black boots – perfected with the gray scarf folded around his neck and shoulders in a wave of soft fabric. Blaine wasn't sure what it was, but as the boy smiled at him he got a suction feeling in the pit of his stomach and he suddenly had to put a hand to the cab to keep balanced.

"Hello, Anderson – are you ready to go?" Kurt said softly as he reached the parking space and let the cab driver take his suitcase. He sent Blaine a flirtatious glance and disappeared through the door the driver was holding open for him. Blaine couldn't stop staring at those long, slender legs as he got into the car, but quickly snapped himself out and followed the boy in to take seat.

On the drive back to the apartment Blaine kept sneaking glances in Kurt's direction. He watched him glaring out of the window with huge eyes, absorbing every detail of New York as the city drifted by, almost a tinge of hopes and dreams reflected in his eyes.

Blaine paid the driver with his card and waited for Kurt to get a hold of his suitcase. He led the way through the building and held the doors open for him to make sure he didn't fall over his own feet as he followed Blaine through the hallways.

When they were inside Blaine hung up his jacket and showed Kurt to the guest room where he could settle down. He started to go through his mail and check his email and other small things until Kurt had begun to silently walk around the apartment to take in the decorations of artistic, black-and-white photography of naked male bodies seen from behind covering the walls, and the shelf of books and magazines with the pictures of Marilyn on the top.

For some reason Blaine couldn't concentrate on his emails anymore. His eyes kept flickering to Kurt wandering around and taking everything in. His face kept shifting from relaxed to impressed and intrigued.

To get hold of himself Blaine got to his feet and went to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. He needed to do something to keep his head focused but he figured that he could always fuck the boy or send him out shopping in Blaine's name, so he thought he might as well as the kid what he was most set for at the moment.

However, when he returned to the living room he wasn't there so Blaine went to the guestroom to see if he was there. The door was slightly open so Blaine it the rest of the way where he found Kurt curled up on the bed. He was still in his jeans and red and white striped jersey. His boots were in the corner and his socks matched blouse. He was using the scarf for pillow and his chest slowly rising and falling with a peaceful expression covering his face. Surely he couldn't wake him up; he practically looked angelic.

Blaine went to his own room to jerk off instead, but after quite some time where he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere near good he groaned loudly. He washed his hands and laid down to have a nap himself, somehow with a faint taste of raspberry chapstick ghosting over his tongue.

**xXx**

Around six Blaine told Kurt to get ready to go out. Without questions Kurt started showering and preparing himself as requested. Blaine did the same and was pretty satisfied with himself when he was done. When the boy was finished he looked stunning so Blaine was satisfied about that as well.

They took a cab to a fine restaurant in town where they knew Blaine well. Kurt seemed like he nearly was afraid to do something wrong as he followed Blaine to their table.

His eyes gazed around the room to take in impressions of crystal glasses, candles and women in high couture dresses; on the too much side of cleavage matched up with Swarovski crystrals.

Blaine ordered himself a glass of red wine with water and Kurt had a glass of ice water. After he had been staring into the menu with huge eyes, showing off that he was lost, Blaine snapped it out of his hands and ordered for both of them – and a glass of white wine for Kurt.

"I'm not old enough to drink," he said sheepishly when the waiter left them to themselves.

"You're not old enough to get into clubs either, but you did that anyway," Blaine pointed out and smiled at the waiter as he returned and put the glass on the table in front of Kurt.

Kurt smiled embarrassed and started playing with his fingers around the stem of the glass. Blaine guessed that he needed a moment to digest the day so he turned his attention to silently flirt with a cute bartender until their food arrived.

"So – what did you tell daddy? To be allowed to come here," Blaine asked when they were done eating and he had enough of Kurt's silence.

"I... I told him I was going to Chicago with a friend to visit her family. They do that every year so he won't find out because she won't be in town either," Kurt told with a slight burn in his cheeks.

"And now you're feeling guilty?" Blaine scrutinized his face with the question, trying to pick up all details of what was going on in Kurt's head.

"Just – only a little bit," Kurt murmured with his glance locked on the silver spoon still lying on his napkin.

"Drink your wine," Blaine said, his voice a little firm and for a moment he reminded himself of Cooper telling Marilyn to eat her vegetables.

"I don't really know. I've never -"

"Just drink the wine, doll-face. Maybe you'll relax a little for once," Blaine said a little more harsh before he took another mouthful from his own glass.

Kurt lifted his glass a little from the table. He looked down on it as if he was weighing pros and cons for the possibilities of the drink being poisoned, but finally he took a careful sip.

His face screwed up at first. Like he had taken a bite of a lemon. He quickly adjusted and drank nearly half a glass in one turn.

"That was – quite good, actually. A little sour at first but... good," he said with a nod and the light fell perfectly on his lips to make them look wet and glistening from the wine.

By the end of the night Kurt had poured down quite a few glasses of wine – maybe a bit too much considering he was an alcohol-virgin. Blaine had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the boy as he tipsy got to his feet, seeming dizzy and was a little extra time on putting on his coat and scarf.

Blaine helped him into the cab that was waiting for them and when they were back at the apartment he helped him inside and off with his coat and boots.

"You're a prick. You're actually... actually, you're a real bitch," Kurt mumbled as he started to clumsily strip off his clothes and pulled out his pajamas that he thankfully had put under the covers earlier; Blaine was not going to run through his things to find him a fucking pajamas.

"But you like my dick, so get that fucking pjs on so I can make sure you don't bang your head into the wall before going to sleep," Blaine said and crossed his arms impatiently while Kurt struggled with the sleeves of his night shirt.

"See – that's what I mean; that attitude. Mister!... I'm nice to you. _People_ are nice to you – but you're always such a jerk," Kurt groaned and flailed his arms around as they simply wouldn't fit into the sleeves.

"Oh god. Stop that! You're gonna knock yourself out like that," Blaine growled and walked over to grab the shirt off Kurt so he could help him get it on properly, recalling all the times he had to help his niece getting dressed.

When Kurt finally had the shirt on Blaine pushed his shoulders, possibly a bit too hard paid with a moan, so Kurt was lying down on the bed. Blaine grabbed the pajama bottoms and started helping Kurt's feet into them. As he started pulling them up he was quickly reminded what was nestled between those two legs and he couldn't stop himself from pressing soft kisses to Kurt's pale thighs.

"Mhm... you _can_ be nice," Kurt hummed silently and roamed his fingers randomly around Blaine's hair as he kept kissing the milky skin under his lips. His hands were still locked around the navy fabric around Kurt's knees, but he could feel the heat from Kurt's pussy coming closer to his face.

He pressed one heavy kiss to the cotton of Kurt's briefs where he could see that his slit was beginning. Kurt expressed a little moan in response and pushed his hips slightly into the kiss while his fingers gripped a little harder on Blaine's curls, but Blaine backed away again.

"Lift," he demanded and Kurt followed orders to rise his hips off the bed as Blaine slid the pants up to where they belonged. He told him to get under the covers and turned off the light before he left Kurt to sleep.

**xXx**

When Blaine woke up there were only a few things he was certain of; it was in the middle of the night, he was still tired as fuck, his cock was going hard in his underwear and he had no idea why the hell he had woken up.

That was until he noticed that someone was lying next to him.

"Kurt, I told you that you can't be in my bed. That's why I put you in the guestroom. Get the fuck out," Blaine growled annoyed.

"Blaine, just fuck -" Kurt breathed out heavily through the darkness and it was now clear to Blaine that he was only in his underwear as well.

Kurt was pressing his body against Blaine's, one leg swung over Blaine's with only the covers and their underwear to separate them.

"Kurt – I can't do that. You're clearly still drunk. Go to bed and I'll fuck you through your hangovers tomorrow," he grunted and tried turning his back on Kurt.

"But Blaine – god, I'm so horny. Just fuck me and I'll go to sleep," he stammered needy and Blaine could feel his hand slipping down his own body.

Surely enough, when he looked down he could see Kurt's hand buried in his green briefs and his hips rolling awkwardly against his touch.

"Shit," Blaine muttered and propped himself up on his elbows.

After a minute of watching Kurt desperately trying to get some friction Blaine dug into the drawer of the nightstand where he quickly found a condom. He was so damn hard already and it didn't take more than a few further more minutes before he had his pants pushed down around his thighs.

He shakily rolled the condom to the base and checked it was good enough before he turned his face to Kurt. The boy was still rocking his hips against his hand but now he was whimpering and sobbing, a quiet whine of "Blaine, just fuck me, please," spilling from his lips every now and then.

Blaine yanked his hand out of his underwear, causing him to give a little cry, before Blaine began to roughly tear his briefs down. With a little squeaky noise Kurt desperately did the work for him.

As soon as the green fabric was away Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in over his body. Kurt was on him and Blaine's t-shirt was pushed to his ribs to not get soaked in sweat and body fluids.

Kurt was nipping mindlessly with his lips at Blaine's neck as he started rubbing his pussy over Blaine's pelvis. He was practically sopping and Blaine's tired brain started spinning from the feeling of him sliding easily over the coarse hair, his ass bumping against his dick with each movement.

"Get on my cock and I'll fuck you," he groaned.

Kurt put his hands to his chest and heavily lifted himself to sit up, the pressure nearly feeling like his lungs were threatening to collapse, but the mess Kurt was when he finally got to see him made it all worth it. He was scrambling awkwardly around to rest his hands on Blaine's chest so he could lift himself off his hips.

The waiting was too much so Blaine grabbed his hips forcefully and made him lie back down on his chest, this time making sure his hips didn't move. When he was finally lying Blaine reached under him to grab his cock and direct it to his pussy.

It didn't take him much to let the tip disappear into the soaking heat, and as soon as Kurt tightened around his head and realized what was going on he sat up to sink down, letting Blaine's cock slide fully inside of him without any problems at all.

"_Oh god yes!_" Kurt nearly screamed as he curled his fingers against Blaine's ribs.

They hadn't tried this position before, so Blaine knew that, especially with Kurt still being affected by the alcohol, he would have to do most of the work.

He let his hands slide carefully from Kurt's knees, up his thighs and over his hips to run down where he could take a firm grasp of his ass.

Kurt was already rolling his hips back and forth, his clit and lips rubbing over Blaine's skin with whimpers and gasps. When Blaine started thrusting up into Kurt's tight pussy he clenched hard and dug his nails into the skin of Blaine's stomach and his head fell backwards with a groan of "_yes, Blaine, yes!_"

He took that as an invitation and soon Blaine was pumping himself upwards into the feeling of Kurt's inner walls dragging and pulsing around his eager dick. Kurt was spitting out incoherent sounds as he just took it all, letting himself be bounced up and down even though Blaine had never fucked him this hard before.

"Yes, just give it to me. _Don't stop_," he begged and forced his hand under Blaine's shirt to pinch one of his nipples, making his skin twitch and the needed heat in his stomach slowly start creeping up on him.

"Not planning on it, doll-face -" Blaine heaved out and pinched his nails into Kurt's crack before letting his index fingers press lightly on his asshole.

Within seconds Kurt's abs were tensing up and his pussy was clamping down on Blaine's cock. He cried and whimpered as Blaine continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

The sheets were already wet from sweat under him and Kurt's skin was just as well. He let a hand up to run through his hair while slowly starting to take control of his own moving up and down on Blaine's shaft. As his fingers slid out from his sweaty, messy locks he made his hand run down his chest to tweak at his nipple before he let it down to press two fingers against his clit.

"Fuck, you're so damn dirty," Blaine moaned by the sight and couldn't stop staring at the way his cock kept slicking in and out of the wet cunt, Kurt's fingers running in furious circles on his clit.

It was all too much. It was way too quickly. His insides were boiling and the skin was tightening over his muscles as a wave of heat rolled to his balls. They started pulsing frantically as a steam of lava ran through his shaft to fill the condom, his index fingers slipping further into Kurt's ass.

"Shit!" Blaine burst out as he could feel the room spin around him, drained for energy.

"More, god more -" Kurt whimpered and kept rolling his hips on top of Blaine, his pussy still clinging to Blaine's softening cock while his fingers were pressing hard and moving around his clitoris before his thighs flexed and Blaine could see on his face that he was there.

"Oh yes, yes, yesyesyesBlainesogood," Kurt blabbered out in high pitched whines as his entire body was trembling and tensing.

When he finally eased up he fell forwards onto Blaine's chest where he rested his forehead against the man's collarbone. He was heaving for air along with Blaine and his skin was just as steaming hot as Blaine's own was.

Without warning he locked his teeth around his nipple through the fabric of his t-shirt before he sat up. He grabbed around Blaine's biceps for leverage and lifted himself off Blaine's cock. Before Blaine could say anything he had grabbed his underwear before he got to his feet and stumbled out of the room with trembling legs and swollen, pink pussy lips.

"Holy crap," Blaine said under his breath.


	9. Grand New World

**A/N**: **I've been given a few comments that I have ripped off Queer As Folk and that I should give credit for that, so I just wanna put a side remark here that I haven't even thought about QaF in this relation. I only watched the show once and it's been quite a while since. Just to make sure I don't step on anyone's toes. Love xxxx**

* * *

It was almost eleven when Kurt finally stumbled out of bed. Blaine had decided not to wake him up; it was his holidays, and he would probably have his life's worst hangovers which wasn't something to joke about in Blaine's opinion.

Kurt was swaying awkwardly back and forth next to the couch where Blaine was sitting with a stack of fashion magazines. Kurt was back in his pajamas and his hair was muffled from sex and sleep. He looked like he could easily take a few more hours.

"Hangovers?" Blaine asked without looking up from his magazine, but he could sense that Kurt was curling in on himself where he was standing.

Instead of a coherent response all Kurt could provoke out of his mouth was a whining mewl of discomfort. That was when Blaine looked up and saw how pale and messy the boy was looking.

He let the magazine drop to the coffee table with a heavy sigh as he stood up. He walked towards Kurt with firm steps and crossed his arms as he stood solidly placed in front of the kid.

Kurt looked at him with glassy eyes and slightly parted, dry lips. He had dark rings under his eyes and it seemed like he could potentially break down and cry any second it should be.

"Come 'ere," Blaine breathed out heavily and bopped his head, gesturing for Kurt to come closer as he opened his arms for him. Kurt took a few careful steps before he let himself melt fully into Blaine's arms and he quickly closed his embrace.

"Here's the deal, doll-face; don't ever drink anymore than you can get through the hangovers yourself, but since this is your first time I'll let you off easy and give you a few tips," Blaine said, rocking a little bit on the spot with his hands running up and down Kurt's back like he had been comforting him.

Kurt had his arms folded around Blaine's waist and was resting his head on his shoulder. He felt heavy and was clinging to him like he was dizzy, so Blaine figured he should wait a moment before moving away or trying to get Kurt to move.

After a moment he released his grip around the boy, paid with a whimper from the loss, and grabbed Kurt's hand so he could lead him towards the couch where he gave him a pillow and told him to sit down. Then he disappeared into the bathroom and started first step of curing the kid's pains.

When he returned to the living room he wasn't sure if Kurt had fallen back asleep, but when he opened his eyes Blaine asked him to follow him. Kurt was quickly on his feet, carefully sliding his hand back into Blaine's.

When they were in the bathroom Blaine immediately started to undress Kurt. He went slowly and pressed gentle kisses to his neck and shoulders with every movement he did.

As soon as Kurt was completely naked Blaine led him to the tub that he had filled with a comfortable temperature of water and relaxing oils from his favorite spa in New York. He watched as Kurt's body carefully slid down and disappeared into the water before he crouched down next to him.

"Now I want you to promise me that you won't fall back asleep and then I will be right back in ten minutes. Can you do that for me, doll-face?"

Kurt nodded nervously as he slowly eased his shoulders and tried letting himself relax.

With the consent Blaine stroke a hand over the boy's hair before he left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He knew exactly what the kid would need right now to make sure he wasn't going to feel like his body was planning on killing him from the inside.

Luckily there were some things he made sure to always have in his kitchen in New York and as he was routined it only took him a few minutes to mix what he found to be the best cure of all times.

He returned to the bathroom and was glad to see that Kurt hadn't drowned yet. He walked over to sit down on the little stool always kept close to the tub and gave Kurt the glass. He arched an eyebrow as good as he possibly could and looked at the green liquid like he was scared it would come out of the glass.

"Drink it. I promise you it will make you feel better. I have it every morning. It's apple, cucumber, spinach and green tea – I didn't have any mint leaves, but it will still kick ass on your headache and sore muscles," he explained.

Kurt looked at him apprehensively before he looked back to the glass in his hand. After a little moment he took a deep breath and nipped to the drink – and then drank down nearly half of it.

"Wow," he sighed.

"Mhm. Stuffed with vitamins and antioxidants," Blaine informed and got to his feet so he could put the glass on the dresser by the wall.

When he was back on the stool he let his hands into the water before he made them slowly slide up Kurt's slick skin and carefully started massaging Kurt's shoulders.

"Mhm – oh god, Blaine..." Kurt moaned heavily from the feeling, and Blaine had to admit that the entire situation made his cock twitch from excitement.

Kurt dissolved into clay in his hands. He could mold and shape him just the way he wanted right now. The combination of the bath and the affection and massage had Kurt fully at his power, and god if he hadn't just dreamed about that for ages.

Kurt let himself over. Blaine massaged his shoulders and down his arms, over his neck and down the top of his back the best he could without getting splashed with water. All of his ministrations paid for with gentle moans and whimpers of pleasure – sounds he didn't even make during sex, but sounds that filled Blaine's head with images of Kurt grasping onto while he was thrusting into his naked body to make him say those noises.

When his erection was so much that he couldn't stand it anymore he let his hands slowly slide around the massaged areas of Kurt's body before he kissed his neck and got up.

He fumbled around by the dresser and told Kurt to stand up. When he clumsily did as told Blaine folded a soft towel around him and let a smaller one drop to the floor. He told Kurt to stand on the small one while he dried himself, meanwhile Blaine cleaned the tub after his bath.

When Kurt was done drying himself Blaine told him to go to his room and put on some underwear and then come to Blaine's bedroom. Kurt objected and said that he wasn't feeling good enough for sex, but Blaine cut him off and told him to just do it.

"Come over to me," Blaine purred when Kurt entered the bedroom to find him lying in his bed with only his own underwear on, his arm holding the covers open to gesture for Kurt to join him.

"No. I can't sex right now," Kurt mumbled weakly, looking more innocent and breakable than ever.

Blaine got out of the bed and grabbed both of Kurt's hands so he could lead him to the bed where he started lying back down, not releasing Kurt's hands for a second.

"Not sex. C – cuddling," Blaine stammered through gritted teeth, pissed that Kurt actually made him say it out loud.

Apparently that was good enough, because Kurt carefully slid down in the bed next to Blaine. He kept a little distance, like he wasn't sure what to do about himself, so Blaine grabbed around him and made him rest his head on Blaine's chest with Blaine caressing him.

"I don't fucking cuddle. But hangovers take warmth and human contact – next time you're gonna have to find someone else to help you with this," Blaine grunted.

Kurt's skin was steaming hot against Blaine's, almost feverish. He was slightly trembling in his movements that were slow and hazy. He didn't say a word but let Blaine caress him carefully until he fell asleep with a silent snoring.

**xXx**

It was late afternoon when they came back to their senses. They were pressed sweaty and almost naked to each other, and Blaine nearly pushed Kurt away and got mad at him before he remembered why Kurt was in his bed to begin with. He carefully slipped his arm around the boy and squeezed him with a hope that he would wake up.

It worked. Kurt moaned slightly and his eyelids started to move before they fluttered open and looked up at Blaine from his place on his collarbone.

"Feeling any better?" Blaine asked, his voice still thick and dozy from sleeping.

"Mhm, a bit. Thank you," Kurt said.

It was almost astounding that someone who usually was as bitchy and cold as Kurt could seem so innocent – so weak and fragile as he had done the entire day.

"Good. I think we should get you some food, then. You haven't eaten all day," Blaine declared and pushed Kurt gently away so he could get to his feet. He quickly slipped a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on.

"Yes, please. I'm starving," Kurt accepted and got out of the bed as well. He swayed a little dizzy before he got a hold of himself and tiptoed to the guest room. Naturally Blaine let his eyes follow his lightly covered ass as long down the hall he possibly could.

Blaine went to the kitchen and cooked up a quick salad with bread and fish. He figured Kurt shouldn't have wine for the night so he settled for a crystal carafe of water and guessed that should be enough.

"Oh – I didn't know you could cook," Kurt said with an arched eyebrow as he entered the kitchen himself.

He did look a lot better than he had done the entire day. He didn't have the dark rings under his eyes anymore and the usual rosy tint in his cheeks was slowly starting to return. He was wearing his pajamas bottoms with a tight, fluffy sweater and had clearly fixed his hair a little bit.

"Of course I can cook. I'm past 30 and have lived by myself since I was 18," Blaine retorted, offended that Kurt was so shocked that he was able to perform such simple every-day-life tasks.

Kurt slowly walked over to sit down by the small dining table where Blaine had put everything ready. He hurried to drink half a glass of water while watching Blaine finish up before he came over to sit down himself.

"Eat. Now," he demanded and dug in himself.

Kurt shyly followed lead, making sure to drink every now and then as Blaine kept filling up his glass. Now the only sound in the room was from cutlery and glasses being put back on the table.

"Oh god, this is delicious -" Kurt burst out, mouth half full of fish and salad, his jaw ready to drop if it could.

"Don't sound so surprised. It's not like I'm completely incompetent or anything," Blaine huffed, but let himself gloat a little on the inside over Kurt's impressed reaction.

"Sorry. I just don't know any guys who can cook. My dad is a disaster and my brother – don't even get me started on him. He can't even make a cup of tea. And you... you just seem like the kind to eat out every night. You know, putting all of your energy into... sex," Kurt shrugged, looking like he was embarrassed about admitting that he had even considered it.

Blaine chuckled, amused by Kurt's apparent impression of him. He couldn't blame him though – it wasn't like they knew each other, they just fucked around every now and then.

"You know, I am capable of other things than fucking. I'm more than just my dick. It's not like I screw guys all day and then work for a few hours in between. I have a life and obligations," Blaine said and put his cutlery on the plate after he had finished.

"I uhm... I didn't mean it like that. It's just all you ever talk about. So I just – I don't really know what I thought," Kurt stammered and hid his hands under the table.

Blaine could only imagine that in Kurt's head he was the kind of guy to not do anything but go to bars and pick up fucks. That he spent every night, every weekend, maybe even more, being naked and sweaty with some random stranger. He couldn't help wonder if Kurt ever thought about it and imagined it, if he was turned on by the thought of Blaine's hot, naked body.

"It's cool, doll-face. It's not like I'm expecting you to write my biography or anything," Blaine exclaimed and started to clean off the table.

Kurt was quickly to his feet, helping him out. Wordlessly they slid around the kitchen, filling the dish washer and washing off the table.

"Thank you. For today, I mean. You could just have – kicked me out, or not cared about me. Told me to stay in my room until I was better – but... thanks," Kurt said lowly as he closed the fridge after putting away the carafe and the bowl with the leftover salad.

"Like I said; it was your first time," Blaine shrugged and started to leave the kitchen.

He could feel and hear Kurt following him. He kept a few steps behind Blaine but he was clearly following him down the hall. When they were at the door to Blaine's bedroom Kurt stopped behind him and Blaine stopped with his hand on the doorknob as Kurt spoke again.

"I saw you. With your niece, you know. At that party at your mom's house. I liked it. It made you... human. You're not as terrible as you want people to think you are, Blaine."

He hesitated for a moment before he walked towards the guestroom at the end of the hall.

"Get dressed. There's a new bar I'm on the list for and I wanna check it out," Blaine said and disappeared into his room. He could hear Kurt entering the guestroom a moment later and he decided to ignore it so he could concentrate on getting ready to go out – thank god for Kurt's having left.

**xXx**

The bar was dark and the music held way too much bass for Blaine's taste. He had ordered a drink for himself and a soda for Kurt before he sat down to talk to the people who had made sure he would be on the list to get in. Kurt was sitting innocently next to him and twirling his straw around his coke without saying much.

They were sitting with a group of Blaine's friends, everyone discussing a movie one of the women were starting to film during January. Blaine didn't really care about it but was polite and present as always. After a while Kurt were starting to seem bored and after he had emptied his glass and been staring around the room with an absentminded haze covering his face he leaned a little closer to say that he would go to the bathroom.

For a moment Blaine considered following him and see if he could at least finger him or convince Kurt to get him off in a stall, but he figured he should stay and could always fuck him when they went home. He hadn't really been able to get the image and feel of Kurt in the bathtub earlier out of his head, not to mention the sounds he had given when Blaine was massaging him. All of it was making the hair on his arms stand and he suddenly had an urge to a Raspberry Twist.

He slowly forced himself to fade into the conversation. He stuck to his vodka and nodded at all the right times, joining in with a comment here and there, but mostly wondering when it would be appropriate of him to go home, because the conversation had steered onto the subject of pedophilia after one an haute couture photographer had been revealed to seduce his 14 year old models.

"I think I'm gonna go find Kurt. He's probably bored," Blaine said uncomfortable and emptied his glass when he realized Kurt had been missing for over an hour, and there really was no way the line in the bathroom could be that long.

"If he's bored he's a good actor," Blaine's friend, Denise, said with an amused pursing of her lips and nodded in the direction of the bar -

...where Kurt was on a stool with a guy between his legs and hands up his thighs. Apparently Kurt's hangovers had completely disappeared, because the way he was letting the guy's tongue into his mouth and down his throat he didn't really look like one who mostly wanted to get home and sleep or watch TV.

For some reason it hit Blaine straight in the gut. He couldn't really pinpoint what it was, but he might have just subconsciously expected that since he had made sure the brat could be here he would at least have the decency to not fuck anyone else. It shouldn't be that fucking difficult to keep his legs closed for a few days.

"Shit, I better go save him -" Blaine hissed and got to his feet.

"What? He doesn't exactly look like he needs to be saved. He looks like he just was saved, Blaine. Sit down and get another drink and let the kid have some fun while he's finally out of Sleepyville," Denise exclaimed and grabbed his arm to pull him back down on the sofa.

She snapped her fingers and a waitress was by their table. She ordered a drink for Blaine with a flirtatious smile at the waitress before she turned her full attention back to him, turning her back on the rest of the group so they wouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked sharply, and Blaine had to control himself to not let his eyes wander back to Kurt at the bar.

"What the hell is going on with what?" He asked, doing his best to ignore her '_I'm-a-woman-and-I-have-intuition_'-tone of voice.

"What the hell is going on with you and that boy? Blaine, I talked to Cooper, and he told me that you brought him to your mom's party – are you going for a relationship? With a kid?"

This definitely wasn't the '_woman-intuition_'-talking, this definitely was the '_I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass_'-talking and Blaine knew that this this was his cue to get his ass and get out while it was still whole – unfortunately that wasn't an option at the moment.

"I am_ not_ going for a relationship! I'm just giving that kid some fun time away from his boring high school life, that is all – he should be thanking me," Blaine snapped.

He accepted the glass the waitress brought him and couldn't help notice that Denise didn't even spare her a glance – if she wasn't flirting with the waiter or the waitress of a place she was not in a happy place. Damned be it that she had known his brother since they all grew up in Lima.

"Thanking you? Are you serious? That boy has been gooing all over you the entire evening. He's just a child, and you're an adult. You should let him go back to Ohio where he can fool around with boys his own age. You know I don't approve of your 'no relationships only sex'-politic and I can ignore you screwing over a guy over 20 – they're old enough to know the circle of life – but I can't just turn the blind eye on this."

She practically made the other glasses on the table jump when she put down her cocktail, her eyes demonic and piercing. He knew that she could turn ice queen on him and have his balls in a screw with just one wrong slip of his foot, but he had never seen her serious like this.

"He's not _gooing_ over me. We have a deal. We agreed on the rules when we started seeing each other and it's not like I'm forcing him to stick around. He has every right to say no whenever he wants out," Blaine tried to rationalize, his throat going dry as he caught Kurt from the corner of his eye.

Kurt's knee was slowly moving up and down the thigh of the guy that was still standing between his legs, and he was sure that he could see the guy leaning forward, possibly trying to grind against Kurt's crotch.

"That's the point; he doesn't want out – because he wants you."

"No. He doesn't. And screw you! I'm getting the kid and then I'm going home. Goodnight," Blaine snarled and got up.

He walked down the aisle of the bar and took a firm grip of Kurt's elbow. In the speed of lightning Kurt backed away from the guy's mouth and stared at Blaine in horror.

"Come on, we're going home -"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt's eyes were shooting fire and his face was painted in shock. The guy holding his hand on Kurt's thigh and the other under his shirt was looking at Blaine like he was preparing himself for a fight.

"Leave the guy alone. We were actually in the middle of something," the guy said through gritted teeth. He was tall and dark haired, handsome; but in the same boring way as everyone else in the bar with perfectly aesthetic features and trimmed muscles – the type of guy Blaine would have been fucking if he didn't have Kurt staying in his guestroom. When a person surrounds themselves with the perfect definition of beauty suddenly beauty is ordinary and it takes extraordinary to really be beautiful.

"I don't give a fuck. Find someone your own age. Kurt, we're going home. Now," Blaine growled and grabbed around Kurt's hand instead of his elbow. He pulled a little but Kurt pulled away.

Kurt looked confused; as if he didn't know whether to scream or cry. Instead he stayed paralyzed in his seat with his face full of the entire spectrum of emotions he possessed.

As if everything wasn't just peachy enough Denise was on her feet and by their side in no time. She took a hard grip around Blaine's arm and pulled his hand away from Kurt's with a threatening glare that Blaine knew so well.

"Blaine, I'm just gonna borrow the kid my key and he can come home later. Don't make a big scene out of this. If you're not interested in having anything serious with him, you might as well let him have some fun," she said and Kurt definitely looked like he was going to cry now.

"No fucking way. If he's not coming back with me now, he's not coming back at all. I can't bring the boy out here and then let him out of my sight. For all we know this horny jerk could be a necrophilic murderer who likes his bitches fresh -" Blaine blabbered, not really sure what it actually was he was saying, or even why he cared if the boy got laid or not.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, munchkin!" The tall guy growled at him and flexed his muscles in a way that was surely meant to be menacing, but truly only made him look ridiculous. There was no way a pretty-boy like him would risk getting his face hurt in an actual fist fight.

"You shut up while the grown ups talk. I'm trying to save your sex for tonight, tan face," Denise snarled at him before she returned her attention to Blaine.

She was just about to continue the argument when Kurt stormed right past them, jacket and scarf already on, his obvious destiny the exit. Denise sent Blaine a warning look and within a second Blaine was after him, dragging his coat on while he mushed his way through the crowd of people.

Outside Kurt was standing by the curb with his arms curled around his torso, looking lost and despaired. His face was nearly hidden by his face and his was walking a few steps back and forth, a constant rhythm, no doubt to not get too cold.

"Hey. You alright?" Blaine asked as he got over to Kurt and waved for a taxi.

Out of all the stupid things Blaine couldn't help noticing how Kurt looked like a fragile snow creature. His skin was milky white with perfectly fuchsia spots on his cheeks. His hair was gracefully peeking out under his cap and his tips were frosty from the snow that were covering him like puffy dust. Absolutely gorgeous – with tears brimming his eyes and his lower lip quivering from the cold.

"Just leave me alone and take me back. I'm going home tomorrow," Kurt hissed as a cab drove up on the side of them. He crawled into the backseat without a word or sparing Blaine a glance. All Blaine could do was follow.

No one spoke a word the entire ride home. Not even when they were back in the apartment did either of them say anything. Kurt simply marched straight for the guestroom and slammed the door before Blaine even had the door front door locked and the alarm turned on.

He heard rustling around from Kurt's room but decided to give him some space. He went through his business as usual when getting ready for sleeping and it wasn't until he was lying in his bed that he heard Kurt's door open.

The bathroom door closed and the water was turned on. He waited until Kurt was finished and had left the bathroom. A minute after he had heard the door to the guestroom be closed again he got out of bed.

He was standing in the hall for a moment, not really sure why he was hesitating. It took him a little while before he finally drew a deep breath and quietly knocked on the door.

"Go away, Blaine!" Kurt said from the other side, but Blaine opened anyway.

"Would you leave me alone? If you seriously think I'm gonna fuck you now you're way more twisted than I first thought," Kurt snapped from somewhere in the dark.

"I uhm – I'm not here for sex. I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. We can break the deal off now if you want. I'll get you a cab to the airport tomorrow and you don't have to see me again. Goodnight, doll-face," Blaine sighed before he turned around and left the room to for his own bed.


	10. Changes

It wasn't the alarm or the sunlight that woke up Blaine this morning. Actually, he hadn't slept much. He had slept very light and kept waking up every now and then, mostly with an hour or so apart.

He had twisted and turned in his over and over again, he had got out of bed to get a glass of water and stroll around the dark living room or look out over Manhattan. He even went in to check up on Kurt once; he was curled up like a cat with a pillow and his nose nuzzled into... the scarf Blaine had given him.

The sight had made his insides turn over. He felt sick with himself. He couldn't help letting Denise's words echo in his head no matter how hard he tried to escape them, push them away.

"_He's been gooing all over you the entire evening."_

_He is _not_ gooing over me_, Blaine thought as he went back to bed. But he was still unable to sleep. All he saw when he closed his eyes was long, slender limbs, pale skin and pink lips. Toned muscles, brown hair and sea green eyes. All of it was haunting him.

When the clock struck 7.30 he gave up. All of that falling asleep and waking up an hour later didn't do any good and he was exhausted but there was no point in trying when he obviously was meant to be tortured with insomnia.

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He wondered when Kurt wanted to go to the airport and thought about how to act when he woke up, but nothing came to him. There was no chance in hell they would be able to avoid awkwardness and possibly screaming and shouting the next time they were faced with each other – Kurt was easy the type to scream and shout during an argument.

He sat in the kitchen with his tea and booming thoughts fighting for his attention from all sides for over an hour before he was so tired he couldn't hold his head up anymore. He wrote a note to put on the coffee table, knowing it was the coward's way out, but he had no idea what else to do.

After that he hazily went to his bed. He crawled in to hopefully be able to sleep for the rest of the damn holidays, which was the only way he could see that he could avoid his brain as it was at the moment. He wouldn't exactly say that he was infected by the spirit of the season at this point.

**xXx**

Kurt had been awake since around eight in the morning. He had no idea what he was doing or why he didn't just get up and got working on packing his stuff already – the sooner he could his things packed, the sooner he could get away.

But the thing was that he didn't want to get away. He liked being in New York. He hadn't seen the city at all while he had been there. All he had seen was Blaine's apartment, a restaurant, a bar and the breathtaking view over Manhattan from the apartment windows. And who knew if he would ever get a chance like that again? He wanted, needed, to feel Manhattan.

And then there was Blaine. Obsessive, nymphomanic, controlling Blaine... who had turned out to be sweet and caring, and cute.

He was frustrating and confusing. The worst bitch Kurt had met in his life. He was narcissistic and arrogant to no ends. At least that was how Kurt had seen him up until now.

He turned a little in the soft bed, clenching a little harder around the scarf that was currently serving as his pillow. It was like the smell of Blaine was everywhere. It was in the sheets, in Kurt's clothes, on his skin – even hanging in the room around him. He would deny it to his dying day, but if Blaine hadn't been so damn snarky, and undeniably needed the ice treatment after his show in the bar, Kurt would have crawled into his bed instead.

He liked the feeling of being close to Blaine. He loved their sex – god if Blaine's tongue and hands and cock didn't just take him to heaven. But over the previous morning, when Blaine had cared for his hangovers, Kurt had found that Blaine had very soft hands and he was very good at giving that comforting touch that could turn Kurt into a puddle in seconds. A comforting touch Kurt needed in the times he was feeling lonely and forgotten; times that were unbelievably often, especially over the past few months.

Blaine's caring had reminded Kurt of how Blaine had acted with his niece. The way he had been earnest and allowed himself to let loose and have fun. The way he had been smiling sincerely and not just because of his manners – that was a side of him that Kurt had expected to be non-existent... and now he was intrigued to see more to that side of Blaine.

But it didn't change what he had done. The way he had treated Kurt. The way he had reacted back in the bar; like he owned him, like Kurt was just a kid, like he was in charge over him. All of that despite the fact that it was Blaine's own rule that sex on the side was okay for both of them. Kurt remembered his reciting of the rules very clear, regardless of the situation he had gotten them in. Just the thought made chills of pleasure run through his skin.

If it had been anyone but Blaine Kurt would have pointed to jealousy. But Blaine had been very clear on his views on relationships and commitment – just like Kurt had been clear on his views on feelings. However, Kurt didn't know what to believe. He was glad that Blaine's friend had been at the bar. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened if she hadn't been there. The thought of the entire previous day and evening made a shudder run through his body. He had never felt so torn in his life.

With a heavy sigh Kurt forced himself up and went to the bathroom. It was around 10 now and he couldn't hear any sounds from the living room and the door to Blaine's bedroom was closed. He would be lying if he said that he didn't find it a little troubling – he had already figured out by now that Blaine was a morning person. Even after a night out he could call Kurt up around eight in the morning while he was on his way to the gym to arrange a meeting or fill him in on his next meeting with a stylist or a boutique owner.

As a starter Kurt thought he would go to the living room. Maybe Blaine was there but was quiet. But he wasn't. Kurt crossed the floor to have one last look at the impressive Manhattan view before he turned around to go back to the guestroom to start packing his things.

He stopped, though. On the coffee table a piece of paper was folded up, big letters saying '_Kurt_', so naturally he went to pick it up. When he opened the note a hundred dollar bill fell out and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"_Doll-face._

_Here's money for the cab. I didn't sleep at all over the night so I went to bed this morning to get some rest. Let me know that you got home safe. I promise I will delete your number straight after. I really am sorry._

_Blaine_."

_God. What has happened to that superficial, egocentric, bordering on psychotic douche I got to know a few months ago? He really is sorry. What if it's not just an act?_

Kurt was not ready for this. He picked up the dollar bill and tugged the note a little tighter in his fist before he drew a heavy breath and went back to the guestroom and called a cab.

**xXx**

This time Blaine immediately knew why he had woken up. He sat up in the bed to have a better look at the boy who had knocked on the door to his bedroom while he was sleeping.

Kurt was fully dressed in coat and jacket, scarf and knee high, laced up boots. He had his suitcase in hand and looked like he had fallen from the sky or had just found himself trapped in a parallel universe – which wasn't quite unlike how Blaine felt. Only, Kurt's reaction was the one of a boy; with glassy eyes and worried lines over his forehead, his lips pressed hard together in a pained mask.

"I thought you were going home," Blaine said. A stupid comment, he knew; but what could be expected when he had just woken up from the worst sleep of his life?

"I – uhm... I was. But -" Kurt started to stammer and clenched a little tighter around his gloves. His faithful, knitted black and white striped gloves from H&M that Blaine had asked him to get rid of a million times so he could get him a new pair of a better, more exclusive brand. Yet, Kurt kept maintaining that he wasn't so obsessed with brands that he needed to go into details. But Blaine knew that if anyone was going into details about style it was Kurt, and the only detail Kurt loved about his mainstream, low-budget gloves was the fact that his dad had bought them for him.

"I don't want your stupid money," Kurt mumbled, a little sharp, and tried throwing the dollar bill from Blaine's note towards the bed. All he did was make the paper fall to the floor like a bubble on a windless day.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, not really sure he was actually awake enough to grasp what this conversation was going to be like.

"Blaine... I don't wanna leave -"

Kurt's voice cracked and the glass-like sensation took over his eyes and had drops rolling down his face. The sight had Blaine shifting a little in the bed. How was he supposed to take care of a crushed teenager? He couldn't even take of a crushed himself when needed was, on occasion.

"Doll-face... dammit. Come here," he said, his voice thick with sleep and concern he didn't know he had. He honestly had no idea what this was about or what Kurt was going for, or even why he would want to stay after the previous night.

Kurt released his hand from the handle of his suitcase and took a few careful steps through the room. He stopped a few feet from the bed, looking small and scared, as if he was waiting to crumple up and turn to dust on the thick rug under his boots.

"I meant; come over and sit down."

He took a few more steps and sat nervously on the side of the bed. The characteristic scent of Kurt hit Blaine straight in the nostrils and the reality of his tears made something struggle to get out of his chest.

"Listen – Kurt... you don't have to go. I know I overreacted and I... I'm sorry about that. But to be honest – I don't want you to leave," Blaine said heavily, but truthfully. He would never admit it to anyone ever, but he was relieved to say it out loud; he really had enjoyed having the boy around.

Before he could say or do anymore Kurt had flung himself into Blaine's arms. His coat was freezing through Blaine's t-shirt and the scarf nearly choked him, but Kurt's arms holding him tight were strong and warm.

"This – it doesn't work out for me. If I'm staying, if we're keeping this up, there has to be some rules. You need to get that your rules go both ways," Kurt choked out through a strangled sound as he backed away.

He sniffed and dried his tears away with the back of his free hand that wasn't holding those terrible gloves. His cheeks were pink and strained in glistening tracks from his dried up tears. Blaine got a sudden urge to try and clean his face from the tears, but didn't move an inch.

"Wanna pack that crap away and go back to bed? We can discuss those details later – I'm fucking exhausted," Blaine groaned and rubbed his hands over his itching face.

He couldn't believe how he was feeling. It was like he hadn't slept for weeks and he just needed to get some proper rest before his body would collapse.

"Oh... okay. I'm just gonna... I guess I'll see you later then," Kurt said awkwardly and got to his feet.

He went to his suitcase and started to head down the hall, but Blaine hurried to get up and snatch the suitcase handle out of his hand. Kurt stared at him with blooming confusion taking over his delicate features.

"I was thinking... you could come to my bed. If you want," Blaine suggested weakly, hoping he wasn't crossing any boundaries considering that Kurt had been on his way out of his life only some few minutes ago, and he wouldn't exactly blame him if he didn't feel like spending quality time with him at the moment.

To his surprise Kurt's eyes squinted and he looked suspicious.

"This is not for sex – I am way too tired for that. I just figured... your bed must be freezing now. Mine's already warm," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, a crooked smile trying to break through his fatigue.

It was a short moment before Kurt eased up his narrowed eyebrows and his face returned to his usual soft and clean look. He worried his lower lip a little between his teeth and nodded vaguely before he slowly walked back to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine followed and let the suitcase stand against the wall by the door and Kurt let his coat and scarf hang over the handle.

Blaine climbed back into bed where he coiled up and watched Kurt delicately peel off his many layers of clothes and fold them to make a little stack on top of the suitcase, his boots standing neatly at the side, nearly making it look like it belonged.

With nervous but steady movements, like a jungle cat considering a prey, Kurt started crawling over the bed and let Blaine fold the duvet around him, his arm pulling Kurt closer. The feeling so entirely unfamiliar for both of them, making the situation awkward and stiff.

Kurt's body was warm and for a second Blaine thought about getting rid of his own t-shirt and pajama bottoms, but thought that it probably wouldn't be the best idea for the current moment.

"I thought you didn't want me sleeping in your bed," Kurt said and moved a little closer into Blaine's embrace, making his back so tight against Blaine's chest that their breathing adjusted to each other for the sole purpose of avoiding pain when their chest expanded from taking in oxygen.

"Shhhh. Don't worry about that now, baby -" Blaine cooed and pressed his lips against Kurt's neck.

A little rush ran through Blaine as he felt Kurt's cold fingers gently creep in between Blaine's, clenching his hand where it was rested against Kurt's chest, and he couldn't help noticing how calming the feeling of his heartbeat was – he could nearly hear the pumping trying to lull him to sleep.

**xXx**

It was late afternoon when they woke up. The clock on Blaine's nightstand told him that the time had turned 4.43 when he raised his head to have a look over Kurt's head that was blocking his view with dark locks and blond highlights lolled into his eyes.

Kurt's hands had somehow found their way under his shirt during the day while they had been asleep. His left arm was folded around his waist with his hand palmed against his spine, his right arm resting against his ribs and his knuckles relaxed lying against his chest, with Blaine's nipple digging into Kurt's wrist.

His lips were glistening moist and slightly parted so his breath was hushing against Blaine's cheek. To his surprise he didn't even need time to adjust to the feeling of another body heating up his bed, and the slight movements of Kurt nuzzling his nose closer into Blaine's cheek, his fingers trying to unfold and then curl up again against his chest gave him an urge to protect the creature nestling in his arms.

"Mhm, hey -" Kurt murmured with his lips ghosting over Blaine's face, flaming and luckily clean-shaven.

"Hey, doll-face. Have a nice sleep?" He asked and backed a little away to let Kurt have space for breathing, but he only followed Blaine's motion leaving him pressed back against his face.

"It was nice," he said, a sense of uncertainty filling him.

"Good. I think it was nice, too -"

They stayed quiet, their breathing almost gone in the sound from the December wind howling outside the skylight window in the ceiling over the bed, but Blaine still had the sense that he could hear Kurt's heartbeat through the feeling of it beating against his own chest now.

"I think you're really beautiful when you sleep. It's the only time I've ever seen you look... untroubled," Kurt whispered. His eyes were closed, eyelids as milky white as the skin on the rest of his body, but they were shiny and giving a sense that if one was to kiss them, they would feel the moist from his eyes protected under the frail covers.

"I always think you're really beautiful," Blaine whispered back and before he could stop himself his lips were pressed against Kurt's forehead.

He had simply needed to feel his skin on his lips. So clean and flawless, only occupied by vague freckles and rosy spots from the blood rushing in his veins and filling his muscles.

It was stupid and completely idiotic. It was reckless and could potentially ruin what they had built, what he had broken down and then eventually they had saved it only a few hours ago – but he couldn't help himself, because it was a mocking to his brain, dick and lips that Kurt was lying so close to him and was warm and comfortable with nothing but skin and gorgeous muscles to respond to his own clothes body.

But Blaine moved his head down and caught Kurt's lips on his own. It took a second before Kurt grasped the prospect of what just happened, but as soon as he did he pressed back, his lips moving determinedly and needy.

It didn't take long before Kurt was slipping the tip of his tongue over Blaine's lower lip, so Blaine let hot breath and strong muscle enter his mouth to meet his own tongue. He couldn't remember when it was the last time he had kissed anyone, but suddenly it occurred to him that the last time it had also been Kurt; since he met Kurt all other making out had been in the form of lips on skin, never lips on lips – and he didn't regret it.

He didn't know what it meant, but he did know that he wasn't planning on letting thoughts and worries take over his head and ruin the moment for him, so he let his hand run into Kurt's hair and pressed his face closer.

Kurt slowly let his hand on Blaine's back press Blaine closer to his own chest, Kurt's arm was now trapped between them with the heel of his hand digging into Blaine's ribs, his fingers digging into his chest, moving fumbling up and down like he was grasping for more without being able to get a hold of anything.

Before Blaine could get a hold of the situation Kurt had started pulling Blaine's t-shirt up on his back, awkwardly trying to get it off him so Blaine backed away to quickly do the job for him. The second the fabric was off and Kurt dragged him back close it was a relief to feel Kurt's naked skin against his own; hot and smooth, with taut nipples and sculpted muscles.

"I just... need to feel you," Kurt gasped into his mouth as he started working on the string of Blaine's pajama pants, taking him completely off guard.

Surely he couldn't deny the boy his need, so he rushed to get his pants off as well. The second he was in nothing but his underwear Kurt hungrily kissed his mouth and down his neck. He had his one knee twisted in between Blaine's and his breathing had risen along with his heart-pace.

If Blaine said that he wasn't turned on no one would ever believe him since his cock was hard as rock and Kurt definitely knew, because he kept pressing his crotch against Blaine's. He needed to feel and touch and taste, but this time it would be different; he wasn't going to do anything unless Kurt opened for it himself. He was going to let Kurt take full control and let everything be at his speed.

The covers were steaming hot and it would be a miracle if they weren't soaked in sweat soon. The howling of the New York wind was screaming over their heads and the promised rain was slowly starting to drum on the window in the ceiling, mixing with sounds of kisses and panting.

"Kurt, it's okay – we don't have to... do anything. You can be in my bed without spreading your legs," Blaine said with forced steady voice and his hands cupping Kurt's cheeks as he pulled his head up from where he had been kissing down Blaine's neck.

"I know. That's the point," Kurt smiled. A grin lit up his face and he brushed his nose against Blaine's. Kisses were showered over Blaine's face, his mouth filled with sweet breath and soft tongue caressing him and along with the way Kurt was gently running his fingers around his torso he started feeling cared for rather than simply desired.

"I think it's time for me to teach you some things," Kurt whispered softly and in a second he was gone, under the duvet, his lips ghosting around Blaine's collarbone, over his chest and down his ribs – as his fingers hooked the waistband of his underwear and started pulling them down.

"What are you doing down there?" Blaine chuckled and lifted the covers to get a look at Kurt. The moment his voice was filling the closed, hot space Kurt moved his head up rest his chin on Blaine's belly with his eyes screaming blue up at him from the dark, reminding him of the first night they had met in F&F where it had struck him how intense his eyes were compared to everyone else who had muddy and lifeless eyes in the bad lighting.

"I'm showing you that it's possible to enjoy each others, and your own, body while naked without it having to be about sex," Kurt revealed with stars playing around his corneas before returning to his quest of kissing around Blaine's torso.

His fingers drifted into Kurt's hair, and he couldn't really agree with himself if it it was because Kurt's hair was particularly soft today, or if his hair always had felt like that but it was Blaine who had simply been too busy with other things to notice. All he knew was that it was so soft and smooth that he didn't want to let go.

As Blaine's underwear joined the rest of his clothes on the floor next to the bed Kurt kissed his bellybutton before he moved a little up to rest his head on Blaine's chest, his ear perfectly placed at his sternum and Blaine had the feeling that he was listening to his heart.

Kurt's muscles eased up and he relaxed. His hand was brushing from his knee, up his thigh, over his hip, caressing his ribs and down again. It was a terrible battle for Blaine to not rut his pelvis up, rubbing his erection against Kurt's chest, but the sweetness of Kurt's touch held him back. He didn't want it to stop, and he knew that if he was to step out of line now it could all be over in a heartbeat.

"Did you ever fuck anyone bare?" Kurt asked as he curled his hand up against Blaine's chest.

He was lying half on top of Blaine, his head still resting on his chest and his leg swung in over Blaine's, letting his foot and calf in between Blaine's two legs. By now Blaine had let his one hand caress over Kurt's arm and the other running soothingly up and down his back. He could feel Kurt's warm, moist pussy against his underwear, pressed and hungry against his thigh – he wanted it, he needed it. He was struggling to not just claim him, but he kept himself back. For Kurt.

"No!" Blaine burst out, staring at Kurt like he was insane, but when all he saw was the crown of Kurt's head with his dark brown locks, soft and full, and the way his own hand was running over his naked arm, so pale and innocent, he caved.

"Once. It was my first time. It was more – he fucked me," Blaine admitted, the memory something he had to dig up from deep hiding he had locked away somewhere he thought it was safe to never see the light of day again.

"What was it like? Your first time?" Kurt asked, not sounding curious, merely interested.

Blaine had never told anything about his first time before. He had kept it to himself and pushed it away the way that should be. It was ridiculous and as failed as any teenager's first time should be.

"I'm not telling you about my first fuck," he snapped, but then Kurt looked up at him with those stupid, big blue eyes and all he could think was: _It can't hurt_.

"I was 13. There was this hot guy in the school I had been enrolled in since forever. A fancy boy's boarding school. No one knew he was gay, but I could... you know, sense it. Gaydar, or whatever. There was this annual event of the upcoming freshmen spending the night at the school with some of the older students. Like a frat thing where they put us through different shit to see who of us they wanted in their fancy clubs and shits. Rich kids, you know -" He explained, and he could clearly remember the night it all had happened.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, nearly inaudible, but with the feel of someone expecting the worst of a story they already know is going to end bad.

"While everyone else was getting drunk I was already drunk. So was he. He told me he liked me, I fell for it and he fucked me in his room. From behind. Rough and hard. When I said that it hurt he told me to shut up so no one would find us. When he was done with me he told me that I should go down and he would come down after so no one would notice – he did come down, alright; with his arm around one of the chicks from the sister school that had snuck into the party," Blaine told and drew a heavy breath.

He couldn't quite figure out if he was surprised that he remembered it all so clearly or if he was surprised he had been able to keep it locked up for so long. In the end it didn't matter because he really didn't care. But he could feel the change in Kurt, he could feel that he was pitying him and he was not putting up with that.

"What was your first time like?" He asked, determined to change the subject.

"Are you serious? You were there, remember? You know how my first time was like," Kurt exclaimed and clasped his hand flat down on the naked chest under him. He stared up on Blaine like he had expected him to lose his mind and now he had finally cracked. It wouldn't exactly come as a shock if that was how Kurt was feeling.

"No. I know how your first time was like for me – not how it was for you. Since we're overly open and hippie sharing-like you owe me your story, so get to it -" Blaine maintained.

What happened then Blaine couldn't have been prepared for even if he had been in possession of a bit more knowledge of the human mind.

Kurt curled back down under the covers and fumbled around for a few moments before he carefully slid up Blaine's body, like a mermaid sliding through water. He was now lying completely on top of the man. His hips were raised to not press down and hurt his still semi-hard dick, but he was resting on his forearms so he could keep eyecontact.

Blaine could feel the warmth oozing from his pussy, over his cock that was back to full attention and the throbbing returning with the double pace as before.

"It was right after my 16th birthday. Only a few days after, actually -" Kurt started but Blaine interrupted.

"I know that. That's not what I meant," he frowned dissatisfied.

"This is my story. Did you wanna hear it or not?" Kurt reprimanded and Blaine nodded in agreement. Then he waited.

"Alright. So it was right after my 16th birthday. My friends school thought they were funny when they dragged me to a gay bar, even though they know I have no interest in those things. It was all just a lame excuse for them to go feel cool and grown up for a night. Anyway, I was at the bar watching them writhe their bodies to the horrible tunes while the bartender was cute and keeping an eye on me – when a guy, a man, came over to me. And talked to me. And even though I kept telling him I wasn't interested he kept going; I was lying of course. I told him he wouldn't be interested in me... but when he kissed me I couldn't lie anymore. So I left, and he followed. And I told him my secret, and he still wanted me. No one had wanted me before. Not even when no one knows my secret. But he did – so I went home with him," Kurt explained, blushing slightly, like he had been telling the story to a complete stranger.

"What happened next? Did he treat you good?" Blaine played along and let his hands drift up Kurt's muscular thighs. Sometimes he wondered if the kid was made of steel considering how firm and strong his entire body was.

"I was scared. So scared. When we came to his place I wondered if he would rape me if I didn't sleep with him. But he didn't... he took care of me. He was sweet and gentle... until we got our clothes off. Then I was even more scared than I was before. I had never had anyone so close to my genitals before – I hardly ever was so close to my genitals," he said and this time his entire face flushed, embarrassment shining from his entire body.

"Did he... hurt you?" Blaine asked, pretending that he was still playing along, but this time he actually wanted to know. He had never considered how Kurt's experience of their first night together was, and now that he heard him talk about it he was feeling slightly creepy.

"He did," Kurt whispered and caught his lower lip between his teeth as his eyes quickly darted to anywhere but where there was a chance of Blaine catching them.

"Oh... Doll-face... I am so sorry. I didn't know," Blaine apologized and squeezed around his hips, now feeling his touch violating and intruding, but his hands were like burned onto Kurt's skin.

"Let me finish. Please -" he requested and returned his gaze to Blaine's face. His eyes were moist and his lip was a little darker than his upper lip where he had bit down on it.

"He hurt me. And I was terrified. I was afraid to say or do all the wrong things, I was afraid to make him angry so he would hurt me even more, I was afraid because I had been stupid enough to go home with a total stranger I had never even seen before in my life..."

He paused and drew a heavy breath, seeming as if he was turning his words carefully over in his brain before letting them reach his mouth so he could slip them off his tongue with the correct finesse.

"But he only hurt me because he had to. No matter who it had been it would have hurt because it was the first time, and I was so tensed... the difference was that he pushed me through it to get to the other side where I – felt good. With him it was the first time I felt like anyone actually wanted me, it was the first time that I didn't feel like a freak of nature. And even though he didn't want me to know he cared, I could feel that he did, and he was sweet," Kurt ended his story softly, a slight smile matching his voice perfectly.

For once in his life Blaine was speechless. A broad smile had taken over his face without him even noticing it as he had listened to Kurt tell him about how his first time had been, about how a guy had done his best to get the worst part over so he could feel good, about how a guy had played tough but secretly cared for him – about how Kurt had seen and felt him.

"I can't really imagine my first time being better any other way, Blaine. If I hadn't been scared I would have been nuts, and if it hadn't hurt the guy would honestly have been disappointing. You were a real bitch, but that's just who you are..." Kurt said, this time more relaxed and back to his natural self.

Confidence and speech was back, so Blaine figured he would take advantage of that. He let his hands slide a bit down Kurt's thighs before letting them back up to cup the globes of his ass for a brief second and then back to his hips like nothing had happened.

"So... this guy – did he have a big dick?" He asked with a smirk, gloating a little in the joy of Kurt's cheeks returning to a deep pink.

And once again it was like Kurt changed. He leaned down on his arms so his face was so close to Blaine's that their breathing was the same and their eyes were deeply locked.

"Oh, honey – his dick was huge. I felt like my cunt was gonna split right open when he pushed into me," Kurt moaned as he made his open lips down onto Blaine's.

The very second their lips met Kurt had pressed his hips down and his pussy lips were puffy and warm on his cock. He could feel how wet Kurt was as he slowly moved his hips back and forth to make sure Blaine's cock found its way between his folds.

"I really have a bad influence on you," Blaine stammered, his dick twitching and leaking, the pre-come mixing with Kurt's wetness over his erection.

"Mhm, you do. Very bad," Kurt grinned and leaned down to kiss him, but Blaine grabbed his hips and flipped them over to lie on the side. Kurt burst out in a little squeal followed by a giggle before he let his tongue find its way into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's, his shaft still folded in warm, wet skin. They were both breathing heavily and Kurt's hand started drifting from Blaine's hip and down to his ass. He was pretty sure his pulse was going crazy and his entire body felt like it was boiling.

"Blaine... I want you," Kurt begged, his voice muffled against Blaine's mouth. He let his arms slide around Blaine's neck so he could run his one hand down between his shoulder blades and the other into his hair.

It was difficult to say what, but for some reason Kurt felt different. It was like he was warmer and softer than usual, there was a need to him rather than the usual want he possessed when they were in bed together. His touch oozed of a craving and not a lust – it was addictive and contagious.

It only took a breath for Blaine to have Kurt on his back so Blaine could move between his legs, Kurt's arms still around his neck, and his legs instantly bending to slide his calves up and down Blaine's thighs.

With a hand down Kurt's own strong thigh Blaine had his legs quickly spread a little more. He raised his hips and instinctively had his cock exactly where he wanted it.

"Kurt, tell me beautiful – you really haven't done anything with anyone but me?" Blaine asked in a husky voice as he kissed down Kurt's neck.

"No. No, Blaine – I only want you. Please just... I need you so much," Kurt responded and started reaching for the drawer in the nightstand to grasp for a condom, but Blaine grabbed his hand as he closed it around the handle, stopping him mid-motion.

"Do you trust me?" He continued, sucking on Kurt's pulse point with the desperation building in the boy trapped under his body.

"Yes. Of course I do. I -"

"I trust _you_," Blaine smiled and returned to his mouth.

In one smooth movement Blaine felt his dick slide through Kurt's juices and into his slick hole. Kurt huffed a mouthful of air into his mouth, but quickly started clenching as he lifted his legs to rest his heels on Blaine's ass.

"Please," Kurt mumbled and let his head go heavier down in the pillow under him, and Blaine arched his neck a little to get used to the feeling of being inside of Kurt without anything between them.

Right now all he could feel was the tight heat of Kurt's insides, the wetness he felt wasn't from the latex of a condom, but Kurt's own, natural lubricant. He was sure that he wasn't going to last long but it didn't matter.

He let his one arm slide under Kurt's neck to cup the back of his head, willing him closer for a deeper kiss, while he made his other hand down to cup around his ass, making sure to keep their bodies close together.

When he slowly moved his hips up, the feeling of his cock dragging out through Kurt's inner walls made his brain fog. The flesh was warmer and was hugging his dick closer than he had ever felt, the sensation intense and overwhelming.

Even though Kurt was enveloping him with his arms and legs tightly around Blaine's body, moaning and breathing heavily, Blaine couldn't get himself to stop kissing him and Kurt didn't stop it. Their lips were slick with saliva and swollen from the compression between their mouths but it only made it all more real, better.

Blaine worked up a slow pace. Kurt pressed his hips longer down the mattress so he could hit him better, right. The cock of his head was grazing over the one spot he knew made Kurt crazy and his pelvis was rubbing over his clit with every movement.

"Blaine... please. More – don't stop," Kurt pleaded and rested his cheek against Blaine's.

Kurt's face was just as much on fire as Blaine's own was, his entire body feeling like it was in flames. The skin of Kurt's entire body was hot as a stove and he just had to get him closer. He felt like he was possessed, never having felt that way before but he didn't want it to stop because Kurt reciprocated his possessed need.

Their hair was moist from sweat. Kurt was panting and whimpering directly into his ear, and it was like his arms were melted together around Blaine's body, their grip tightly locked like he was planning on never letting go.

"Kurt... god, Kurt – you feel so... good. Oh god, _so good_ -" he heard himself pant.

He took a little firmer grip around Kurt's ass, his palm and Kurt's skin now so sweaty that they were practically sliding against each other. For a brief second he nearly considered holding still, stop moving completely and do nothing but kiss the boy in his arms to allow himself to savor the moment.

He angled his hips slightly, thrust his hips a little harder to make his dick go deeper into Kurt, an action that was rewarded with weak whimpers of "_oh god, Blaine, yes yes, baby_."

After a few more thrusts at that angle Kurt's strong pussy walls started to squeeze around his cock. Kurt's panting rose along with his weak whines into Blaine's ear. His thighs clenched around Blaine's hips and his heels dug into his ass to make Blaine's dick go harder into him and naturally he complied.

"Oh shit. _Blaine!_" Kurt burst out.

Blaine could feel that he was close himself, so goddamn close, so he turned his face to catch Kurt's mouth again. The way that Kurt's tongue swirled around his own and the way Kurt's nails were digging into Blaine's back he was sure he was going to lose it.

It was like his cunt wouldn't let go. Even after he already had come he didn't loosen up, and he was tightening so hard that Blaine nearly couldn't move his dick in and out of him. His balls were pulsing and his skin was feeling like it was stretched too far.

"Come inside me. Do it, Blaine -" Kurt begged, his voice nearly soft and innocent as he ran his fingers through Blaine's sweaty curls before returning to his mouth, unable to stay apart for more than a few seconds at a time, hungry for each other.

And he gave in. Let the screaming in the pit of his stomach free to allow the fire filling his crotch with pulsing sac and come pumping through his shaft to explode directly into Kurt's pussy, making Kurt whine into his mouth as his thighs started trembling and squeezing again. Blaine growled Kurt's name into his mouth, their foreheads pressed so hard together that his skull would hurt if he hadn't been so focused on Kurt keeping him inside and his hips stuttering of their own.

His biceps couldn't take anymore and he had to let his hand out from under Kurt's head so he could fall heavily down on top of Kurt whose limbs were still curled around him. He could feel Kurt's face pressed against his cheek, the back of his nose nearly painful against Blaine's cheekbone but he didn't want him to move.

Blaine awkwardly lifted himself as high as he could on his palms. With still closed eyes he grabbed around Kurt's one ankle to unlock them from each other so he could drag himself out with a silent "_fuck_" under his breath and Kurt trying hold back a whimper but it still escaped and made him sound more fragile than ever.

He could feel the mix of his come and Kurt's juices slick and sticky down his softening penis, sticking against his thigh as he dropped down on the bed next to Kurt so he could grasp his breath and hope for the light spots on the inside of his closed eyelids to go away.

It was hard to tell if it was sleep, a shower or food he needed the most at the moment, all he knew was that he couldn't even move. His muscles were sore and he was positive that his bones were aching. He could still feel the ghost of Kurt's sex around his penis and he wasn't sure if he never wanted the feeling to go away or he needed it to be gone right away.

When he finally dared to let his eyes open he was met by a pair of strong azure orbs filling his sight. They weren't staring, merely observing, as if fascinated and in the wait for a surprise he already knew was on its way.

"Hey," Kurt whispered quietly.

He had moved to let his hand under the pillow, making himself comfortable. His entire face was pink, his cheeks a darker shade and his lips a strong, swollen rosy. Once again, only now stronger than ever, it kicked Blaine off his feet the way Kurt could go from being sexy and hot directly to innocent and pure.

"Hey," Blaine mumbled back, his voice rasp and dark.

What else was he supposed to say? Or do? He had never been in that situation before; never shared intimate sex, it had always been hard straight-on fucking. Wasn't this the moment where people shared their love for one another and praised their luck for being together?

He sure felt lucky for having met Kurt – but he didn't love him. So what was he supposed to do?

"That was... intense," Kurt said.

They were both silent. It wasn't until now that Blaine had noticed that the wind wasn't roaring outside the window anymore. It was as silent as it was inside the room.

"So – what do we do now?" Kurt asked and closed his eyes. He bit down on his lower lip and drew a worried breath. The innocence was replaced by concern, maybe a little fear, but of what he honestly was too worn out to tell.

He didn't really know what he was doing, but somehow he got his hand up between them to catch his chin between his thumb and index finger. Kurt opened his eyes, and either Blaine was more drained of energy than he thought or Kurt's eyes were a little moist as he looked back at Blaine under long eyelashes.

"First of all; you stop worrying. Second of all; we go shower, because we stink. And then we go out for dinner, because I am starving. That is if you still wanna stay here, of course -" he said and watched the little light in Kurt's eyes light up.

"That sounds good. I wanna do that," Kurt said nervously and nodded.

So they got up and went to the bathroom. They took a quick shower together where Kurt surprisingly started to massage Blaine's back lightly as he smeared the soap around his skin. Blaine didn't know what else to do than to smile at him in return for his caring gesture and brushed away a splash of soap on Kurt's cheek.

They didn't talk. Not even as they came back to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine opened his closet and found out a pair of boxers, but Kurt stayed in front of his suitcase with a big towel wrapped around his entire body. When Blaine turned around to look at him he did a little shake of his head, like he had been having an inner debate with himself, and step forward to remove his jacket and clothes. He grabbed his suitcase and started walking towards the hall.

"Kurt – I was thinking... if you want you can stay in here," Blaine offered and shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confusion filling his features.

"I mean; you don't have to stay in the guestroom. If you want to you can stay in my room until we go home," he explained, unsure why he felt like this was even a good idea.

He wasn't prepared for Kurt being right in front of him and pressing his lips against Blaine's own. When he backed away he was smiling and his eyes were glistening.

"Thank you. I wanna do that. If you're sure -"

"I am sure. If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked you," Blaine said and opened the other door to his closet so he could go through his shirts and suits to find something to wear when his hand was stopped by Kurt's on his wrist.

"How about you don't wear a fancy suit for once?"

"If I don't wear a suit then what would I wear?" It was Blaine's time to be confused. He couldn't exactly go out for dinner wearing only his coat and his underwear. Or his pajamas.

"If you put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, I do the same... and we can order food to come to us. You know, Blaine, not everything has to be extraordinarily extravagant. Pizza and sweatpants on the couch can be nice once in a while. When was the last time you tried that?" Kurt smiled and Blaine wouldn't be surprised if he rolled his eyes at him.

"You are such a teenager -" He burst out.

"Yeah. And you are such a prude. Come on. Let's order something to eat, change the sheets and eat while we watch some bad TV," Kurt responded.

He was on his knees and opened the suitcase. He quickly went through his clothes and had a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms out and a t-shirt decorated with a print of a Alexander McQueen himself. He pulled it on and closed his suitcase to put it back against the wall. He crossed his arms and stared at Blaine with waiting.

"Alright. Alright – but if I'm gaining 10 pounds I will blame you," Blaine grunted, but let the corners of his mouth run up as he turned to found some clean sheets he could throw in Blaine's face.

"I think what we just did takes the top off. If not we can always work it off later," Kurt laughed and started fixing the bed while Blaine found a pair of gray sweats and a navy blouse before he helped Kurt finishing up.

They agreed to order Chinese food and Blaine convinced Kurt to drink one of his all-green-smoothies before having any of the "heart-attack-food".

As soon as their food arrived they went to the living room to fill the coffee table in take-out-boxes. They turned on the TV but didn't really pay attention to it. Blaine showed Kurt how to eat with chopsticks and after a few desperate attempts he mastered the art well enough to throw half of his noodles onto Blaine's plate.

Blaine took a moment and realized that he couldn't remember when it was the last time he had enjoyed himself this much. They were laughing and kidding around with each other. As Kurt was absorbed in making sure he didn't drop his food Blaine couldn't stop staring at him and simply admiring the view.

"What are you looking at? I am not that bad at it," Kurt laughed and threw a piece of carrot to Blaine's plate before he stuck out his tongue at him.

"You're getting there. I just – came to think that this is really nice," Blaine shrugged and was happy to see Kurt's lips form a grin.

He didn't even mind as Kurt moved closer to let his lips onto Blaine's.

The deal was no kissing. He had broken the rule first himself, he knew that. But did one step out of line mean for the rule to be non-existent? Did it mean that he should change the rules now?

Because it was only people who was in a relationship that kissed regularly. Kisses were small symbols of affection, promises of love being there or growing – but there wasn't any love between him and Kurt. It was sex... and two guys hanging out and enjoying each other's company.

That really was all it was. And Kurt was cool with that. Or he wouldn't be there.


	11. Heartache

It was around ten when Kurt stumbled into the living room. Blaine wasn't there and the cold, empty spot Kurt had woken up next to was clear evidence that he had been up for quite a while. Without really having any idea what else to do Kurt rubbed his still sleepy eyes and walked to the kitchen to see if he could find some coffee.

There he found Blaine. He was sitting at the dining table in front of his laptop, a bottle of water next to him and his outfit telling that he had been to the gym. When Kurt realized that he was in the middle of a video call he thought that he should leave him to privacy, but when he heard the voice coming from the speakers he couldn't help staying in the door.

"_Uncle Blaine, are you coming home soon? My daddies are taking me to see fireworks tonight. Will you come see fireworks with us?_" Marilyn beamed at him, evidently eager to share the upcoming experience with her uncle.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming home until in a few days, bunny. I'm gonna see fireworks myself tonight, just somewhere else and with someone else," Blaine said apologetically with a hint of guilt in his voice.

With everything that had happened since he came there two days ago Kurt had forgotten everything about New Years and he realized that he had no idea what he would be doing for the biggest event of the year. And even worse; he hadn't planned an outfit.

If he just wanna go to a bar or a club I'm staying here, Kurt thought, figuring that it wouldn't be much different to celebrate New Years alone than his usual dinner with the family.

"_Are you gonna be with Kurt? Will he see the fireworks with you?_" The girl asked curiously and Kurt was suddenly very aware of the conversation he had nearly missed.

"Yes, Kurt is here too. I hope he will see the fireworks with me," Blaine said and emptied his bottle.

"_He's so pretty! Will you kiss him when the fireworks come? Daddy Sebastian always kisses Daddy Cooper when there is fireworks_ -" she said, like that should seal the deal and convince Blaine that kissing Kurt at midnight was the only right thing to do.

"He is really pretty. I -" Blaine started and Kurt was so eager to hear his response that he nearly tripped over his own feet, when Blaine was interrupted.

"_Baby, you go out to daddy and let him fix your braids_," a man said on the computer and there was some rustling around, Kurt's heart dropping. He didn't know what he had hoped to hear, but now that he was cheated of the response he was sure he would go insane.

"_Alright. Goodbye, Uncle Blaine. I miss you. Say hi to pretty Kurt from me. Kiss him – I think he's a prince_," she said, annoyed that she had been told to leave, but whispering the last part about Kurt being a prince.

"I bet he is. Bye, bunny. Take care of your daddies for me. And wear that dress I gave you," Blaine said and blew her a kiss of his fingers.

"_Don't run!_" Her dad warned her before he returned to adult-mode.

"_Kurt is with you in New York? Come on, Blaine. You can't keep it up with this kid. Eventually you're gonna break him. He'll want a boyfriend and do the things that teenagers do with their boyfriends,_" the man said.

"Mind your own business, Coop. I am not gonna break him," Blaine snapped and got to his feet.

Kurt rushed away to hide around the corner so Blaine wouldn't catch him spying on him and his private conversations.

"_Don't tell me that the first time you actually have feelings for someone it's a child. People go to jail for that, Blaine_ -"

"Stop calling him a child! Kurt is very mature. I hardly consider his age when we're together. But no, there are no feelings involved. He's here because he had never been to New York and I thought he would appreciate it with the holidays spirit," Blaine said, clearly upset, but the last bit stammered before his brother sighed heavily.

"_Sounds like feelings to me. Little brother, it's okay. It's good that you have finally crossed that line to grow up. It's healthy. The only bad part is that you're in love with a kid._"

Cooper's voice was sad, practically begging, and it made Kurt's stomach roll over. There was no way Blaine was in love with him. This guy clearly didn't know his brother at all.

"Screw you, Cooper. Stay out of my personal life and I'll stay out of yours. Tell the wife I said hi. I'm gonna shower," Blaine snapped and clasped the laptop closed in the middle of Cooper arguing against him.

Kurt quickly got to his senses and ran down the hall on tiptoes to make it look like he had just got come from the bedroom, luckily making it before Blaine was out of the kitchen.

He got a quick hold of himself and did his best to appear as innocent as possible as he came down the hall and met Blaine on the way.

"Good. You're up. There's breakfast for you in the fridge and the microwave. I'm gonna take a shower. Feel free to join me if you want," Blaine exclaimed when he saw Kurt and let a hand briefly brush over Kurt's wrist, sending electricity through Kurt without knowing why.

"Okay. Thanks," Kurt mumbled, and Blaine was in the bathroom, closing the door after him.

_Great. More avocado-cucumber-green-stuff_, Kurt thought and rolled his eyes when he opened the fridge to find a post-it with his name on put to a glass of Blaine's wonder-cure and one more on a little bowl of fruit bits. He took it out and turned around to find a similar post-it on the microwave so he opened it and found a little stack of pancakes.

_Either he wants me fat now, or he is expecting me to be active today_, he smiled, astonished by Blaine's consideration. He took it all to the table and started eating.

He couldn't quite figure out what to make of what had heard. Blaine thought he was pretty, a prince; a pretty prince. Or he had just said that to please Marilyn. But somehow Kurt had a feeling that Blaine wouldn't lie to her. She might not be anymore than 4 years old, but he still shared a bond with her that he didn't have with anyone else.

And then there was Cooper. The way Blaine had told him to not refer to Kurt as a child, the way he had been upset over him. But he kept saying that he didn't have any feelings for Kurt. He really hadn't told Cooper anything he hadn't told Kurt himself.

But it didn't matter, because did not have feelings for Blaine. Really. Of course he hadn't. That would be preposterous.

Blaine was just... special.

**xXx**

When Blaine came from the shower he found Kurt on the couch, still in his pajamas. He was on the phone so Blaine stayed quiet and sat down next to him, not even caring that the towel around his waist dropped open, giving Kurt a clear view of everything it was supposed to cover up.

He noticed Kurt's eyes dart towards his crotch like he couldn't stop it. His cheeks flamed and he hurried to look away. Of course that only made it all more fun for Blaine so he moved a little closer to Kurt and let the towel drop completely to his sides with his moist, naked thigh clasped against Kurt's clothed knee, Blaine's one hand grabbing Kurt's to run it up his inner thigh.

"No dad. We're not gonna drink. I'll be alright... No, Rachel is just – in the shower," Kurt stammered as he nervously let Blaine lead his hand over his soft flesh.

Blaine let his head fall back to rest on the back of the couch. He kept his eyes drifting between Kurt and hands that were slowly moving closer to where he was going hard and to Kurt's red face where he was getting flustered.

"Dad... I'm fine. Really. I won't even be near fireworks – we'll see it from inside," Kurt continued and gave a gasp when Blaine their hands around his cock.

"No. Nothing... I just – I need to go, dad -" Kurt stuttered in a broken voice and allowed Blaine to start swiping their hands around his now fully erect dick.

Blaine watched as Kurt shifted in his seat and tensed his thighs. Kurt squeezed his hand a little, making Blaine give a small moan. Kurt clammed his legs together and moved his hand, shakily but faster.

Blaine released his own hand and moved it between Kurt's legs, forcing him to spread them so he had room to rub his hand over Kurt's crotch. Kurt's mouth dropped open and his eyes started swimming. He eased his legs and let them spread a little wider. A small, needy whimper fell from his mouth – a sound that really shouldn't be released while he was on the phone. With his dad.

"I just... unfh... spilled tea – on my shirt," Kurt said weakly into the phone as he canted his hips upwards.

Blaine felt himself go close. Kurt's hand had turned a lot more skilled since the first time he had done this. He angled his wrist and used his thumb to tease the slit lightly. He knew just the pace and places to get Blaine right where he needed.

"Oh god! Fuck! I'll call you back, dad -" Kurt groaned and let his phone drop to the couch right as he bucked his cunt into Blaine's hand for more friction.

"God! I am gonna kill you," Kurt panted, his head lolling to the side so he could catch Blaine's eyes.

"As long as you wait until I've come -" he smirked and pressed two fingers against where he could feel that Kurt's hole was gaping and closing in need to be filled.

Kurt doubled his forces and within seconds Blaine's muscles were on fire and he was spurting come all over his legs, Kurt's hand and the towel under him. He nearly stopped moving his own hand but with a few tactically correct rubs against Kurt's clit he was a cascade of moaning "_yes, Blaine, yes_."

"Shit. Now I have to shower again. Come on – you're coming with me. We have a lot to do today," Blaine said as he dried the worst semen off his legs with the towel before he got up.

Kurt took a moment to come back down to Earth before he was on his feet and behind Blaine. He agreed to join him in the shower, but they kept to themselves and did what they had to do – Blaine naturally sneaking glances at Kurt's wet and hot naked body so close to his own that he could nearly taste his skin.

As soon as they were finished Blaine told Kurt to get ready because he was taking him to get a manicure. Blaine had a personal manicurist who didn't mind working on New Year's Eve, and he reckoned that Kurt would appreciate that on such an important evening and he was right; Kurt was ecstatic.

After the manicure Kurt was thrilled to finally be able to walk around town when Blaine led him to a high, white building. They were let in by security who Blaine had announced their arrival to in advance to avoid technicalities that would only hinder them in keeping up with the schedule Blaine wanted to stick to. When they entered where they were going Kurt went speechless, but Blaine told him to pick out an outfit for the night's party.

They were at the showroom of one of his close friends, a stylist who always made sure to have a bit of everything in her repertoire for a last minute decision, and she didn't mind letting Blaine take advantage of that since he often saved her when she was in some kind of need. She was in Japan for a big job at the moment, so they weren't in risk of getting interrupted in their strolling around the racks.

After two hours Kurt had what he needed and they went for lunch in a restaurant where Kurt slowly started to show that he was learning how to act and be in the places Blaine took him.

At last they were back home and Blaine told him to get ready before he started to get ready himself. At 6.30 Blaine was cuffing up his purple dress shirt and fixing his tie when Kurt awkwardly came to his room.

"It's kinda hard to dress when you never tell me where we're going. Really starting to be annoying, you know -" Kurt moped as Blaine turned around to face him.

Kurt was dressed in a bottle-green suit with a light gray shirt. His bowtie was black with silver stars and his shoes were black patent leather oxfords. His hair was combed back but a lock was left to hang nonchalantly down his forehead. A vague line of black and silver kohl was mixed on the wet line of his lower eyelashes and the rosy color in his cheeks were the last pinch to how gorgeous he looked.

"Kurt – you look gorgeous. All eyes will be on you tonight, I promise," Blaine said, voice rasp and his throat as well.

That was stupid. He was used to Kurt looking good. Kurt always looked good. That was why he wanted to fuck him in the first place. There was no reason for him to be stunned about Kurt's looks.

"I – thank you. You look really handsome too. But – here. Wear this instead," Kurt said and reached Blaine a tie from the rack on the inside of his closet. It was black with silver stars, matching Kurt's bowtie.

At first he stared at it like Kurt was asking him to wear an orange bonnet, but eventually he accepted it and took the tie to replace the one he was already wearing. He was done.

"That's it. Perfectly magical," Kurt smiled and clapped his hands together as he tilted his head for a last look at Blaine.

**xXx**

After they left Blaine's apartment they attended a dinner party Thomas and his boyfriend were hosting in their holiday residence in mid-town. Blaine introduced Kurt as a friend and ignored the glances they received. Kurt was a boom of energy and fell into colorful conversations with the other guests about fashion and musical theater. After dinner the entire group went for a party that was held in a former factory building that now served for alternative fashion shows and after parties. The party was already fully worked up when they arrived around ten, and everyone was dressed in highest fashion, most of it stuff that made Kurt's eyes sparkle and his fingers curl up to keep himself from touching and feeling and look for all the details.

Once they were inside Blaine found a waiter and asked for the VIP lounge and once he gave his name they were guided to a restricted area at the end of the large hall.

Music was pumping loudly and everyone was way more glittering and colorful than they would have been on a regular night out, a mask or a cape not uncommon among the guests. Everyone had mixed their outfits with statements of the year to come in the form of jewelery or brooches, stupidly expensive considering they would only be used this once. No one would doubt that this party had been New Year's Eve if they were to see the evidence in the wake.

Luckily the VIP area was adjusted so it was possible to have an actual conversation. Blaine ordered white wine for himself and after a look at Kurt looking innocently and waiting he ordered a glass for him as well.

When they received their drinks Blaine found the host who was sitting in the middle of a group of leather couches surrounded by beautiful people. Each and everyone was someone Blaine knew – and to his satisfaction they all quickly found Kurt to be the attraction of the night, men and women.

Blaine loved being the only kid in kindergarten with candy in his lunch box.

They went through the usual hugs and kisses on cheeks before they sat down, Thomas and his boyfriend joining them as they had found their way to them. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine and played nervously with a finger on the edge of his glass while Blaine engaged in talking to the host, a fine photographer who had a crush on Blaine.

"Oh, you brought Kitty!" Denise exclaimed as she found them in the middle of the group. She bent down to kiss Kurt's cheek and Blaine's lips, before sending him a stern glance.

"I thought you were sending him back to Lima to be a normal teenager," she hissed into his ear, careful not to let Kurt hear them.

"He didn't want to leave. And fuck off," Blaine grunted at her. She pinched his arm and continued to walk to a table so she could flirt with a woman in a very short dress, very high platform heels and no panties.

"Are you bored?" Blaine asked when he turned to Kurt who was turning his now empty glass in hand. He noticed the guy next to Kurt staring hungrily at him, his hand drifting dangerously close to Kurt's thigh, so Blaine put an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"No. I'm just – I don't know what I'm doing here. I have no reason to be among fancy people like these," Kurt mumbled sheepishly.

"Of course you do. You're with me – and maybe next year you'll be here on personal invitation. Come on, I'll introduce you to some people," Blaine said and got to his feet, gesturing for Kurt to follow him.

He put their empty glasses on the bar and asked for a refill. As soon as they had full glasses Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him through the small closed area until he found who he was looking for.

"Kate, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Kurt Hummel, he's my... consultant slash model. I take him to meetings with stylists so he can help me pick out pieces and model outfits to give a better impression of how it looks on a body instead of a doll. I've wanted to bring him to a meeting with you but you've been so busy lately," Blaine smiled as he hugged the tiny woman with big dark curls and a flashy green dress with a satin buste and wild tulle.

"Hi Kurt – that is quite a wonderful ensemble you've put together there. You did this yourself or is this Blaine's work? Cause it does not look like something he would do," the woman complimented and smiled as she shook Kurt's hand.

Blaine leaned back and enjoyed his drink while watching his friend let life spring back into Kurt with her talks about design and the bravery needed for dressing spectacularly.

As soon as he was sure Kurt wouldn't be missing him anytime soon Blaine went to the bar where Thomas was waiting for his drink. Blaine smiled and was happy to finally see his old friend back out of his cave of a mentally married life.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Thomas asked and nudged Blaine's arm teasingly, but his voice and eyes were clearly excited.

"Who would have thought Blaine Anderson would ever get a boyfriend," he commented, his eagerness nearly reflected in the disco ball above their heads.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I told you all; he's just a friend," Blaine said, a little annoyed that Thomas of all people didn't know him better than that. If anyone should know Blaine it should be him – apparently he wasn't any different from the other ignorant idiots.

"Blaine, honey – you're my best friend, you have been for years... I've only ever seen you have feelings for that Lexus you drive back home, and that adorable little niece that you would be willing to kill said Lexus to protect – and I assure you, baby, that look in your eyes when you look at that boy, that's not coming from your pipe like with every other guy that's been near you since your hormones kicked in," Thomas sighed and put his arm around Blaine's shoulder, staring at Kurt through the room.

Kurt was grinning and laughing and using wide arm gestures in his conversation that made Kate sincerely laugh and smile heartfelt – something only a small handful of people had been known to master.

"He's young, so damn younger. It's illegal – but Blaine, don't fight it, because he feels it too. It's obvious. People don't get stars in their eyes when they're holding the hand of their favorite fuck. And this is schoolgirl-head-over-heels for you. Embrace it," Thomas concluded and started sucking on the straw of a coconut daiquiri. The guy might be built as a football player and a mean top in bed (if the stories were any indication), but he sure had a sweet tooth when it came to drinks.

"He's only just turned 16. He should be disgusted with me," Blaine mumbled and rested his head on Thomas' shoulder, back to feeling 23 again like he always did with Thomas.

"But he's not. Allow yourself to be human. Tell him how you feel."

"No. We fuck and I make sure he gets expensive clothes. That's the deal, and that's all it will ever be between us -" Blaine said firmly through gritted teeth.

"You're making a huge mistake," Thomas sighed but suddenly snapped out of the conversation as he let his drink hard onto the table in front of them.

It only took Blaine a second to realize why his friend had tensed up out of the blue. Kurt was having problems. Kate had left their table for the bar and now a guy was over where Kurt was waiting, groping him without caring about Kurt's extremely uncomfortable expression.

"No. I'm really not interested," Kurt said as politely as possible while he tried twisting himself out of the guy's grip around his shoulders.

"Come on, handsome. You can't sat you don't like me before you've tried me," the guy said and dove his face into Kurt's neck with Kurt still doing a great struggling effort to get away.

"Hey, douchebag. Didn't you hear what the boy said? He's not interested," Blaine said as he came over to the table. He could feel that Thomas was right behind him, the menacing frame he always had as backup when they used to go out and Blaine hit on guys with boyfriends.

"Mind your own business. He's into me, I can tell -" the guy snarled and let his tongue out to lick up Kurt's neck. Now Kurt looked like he was surely heading for tears and panic.

"No... please just stop," Kurt begged and tried stepping on the guy's foot, his hands on his chest to push him away, but little did it help since the guy was both taller and broader than Kurt.

"Are you stupid? You must be! Look at the way he's trying to get away. Let him go!" Blaine growled and grabbed the guy's arm, his hand closing tight to pull him away.

"Don't you touch me!" The guy yelled and pushed Blaine away with a force that had him falling backwards, his back clasping against Thomas' chest.

"Blaine, it's okay. Don't hurt yourself. I'll just go away..." Kurt squeaked from next to Thomas where he had found a temporary refuge now the guy had released his grip on him.

"And who the hell do you think you are to come butting in on other people's privacy?" The guy snapped and cocked his chin, the height and width of his shoulders starting to make him look a bit intimidating since he was nearly twice Blaine's size.

"The boyfriend of the guy you were just violating, that's who!" Blaine hissed, not knowing why the hell he would say something as stupid as that, but the way the things were evolving at the moment it honestly didn't matter all that much.

He drew in a heavy breath and raised his shoulders, ready for fight if needed. He could feel the adrenaline getting ready while his fists were slowly closing and easing up in a steady rhythm, simply aching to be crushed against the jerk's face.

"Blaine, leave it! We're going," Thomas said and grabbed Blaine's arm to pull him away and towards the bar where Kate had been watching the whole thing from a distance.

The guy was still yelling curses from behind them, but security was past them and his swearing at Blaine turned into swearing at the rest of the party as he tried to avoid being kicked out.

"Kurt, darling, are you okay? I hurried to get the bartender to call security the second I saw what was going on," Kate fussed maternally as she cupped Kurt's face to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way.

"No feelings for him, huh?" Thomas muttered under his breath as he released Blaine's arm.

"Screw you. I had to tell him something," Blaine growled.

"You could have told him you were a hitman, or working with the Italian mafia. Or that you have diplomatic immunity so you could trash him without getting into trouble, or that you were a gun enthusiast with the biggest collection of the nation – but no, you played the boyfriend card."

He was more or less snickering now and Blaine was surprised that he hadn't turned the adrenaline to his face instead.

"I am not listening to anymore of your shit," Blaine warned and left his side with a low "_tell him_" whispered directly into his ear.

Blaine flexed his jaw in annoyance and went over to take Kurt's hand so he could lead him a little away from his friends so they could talk in private instead.

"Are you okay? Did the prick hurt you?" Blaine asked and caught Kurt's eyes. He was still shocked and upset, but it seemed like he was forcing himself to calm down.

"I'm okay. Just a little shaken. Thank you... you didn't have to do that," Kurt said and twisted his hand a little in Blaine's.

"Of course I did. If I hadn't he would probably have carried you out in the alley and tried raping you or something. How was I supposed to just stand and watch?" Blaine stated and shuddered by the thought. No matter what his relation to Kurt was he couldn't have anyone ever hurting him.

Kurt smiled a little and looked up from under long eyelashes, his eyes having watched their locked fingers closely between them.

"You keep surprising me with how you're actually able to care. I like this side of you," Kurt said, the corners of his going a little up.

"I'm sorry that I sort of yelled to everyone that I'm your boyfriend. I just wanted to get him off you and that was the only thing that came to my mind in the middle of it all," Blaine apologized, hoping Kurt didn't take that part too hard.

"No. Don't worry about it. That's okay," Kurt smiled.

"Can we – can we go? I mean, I like everyone, your friends are nice but... I just need some fresh air," Kurt said sheepishly and looked embarrassed by his request.

"It's okay, doll-face. Let me just tell the guys," Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand. With a silent "_thank you_" Kurt leaned in to kiss his cheek before they went over to Blaine's friends at the bar.

Thomas sent him a suspicious glance but smiled at Kurt and hugged Blaine. Kate hugged Blaine as well, followed by a long, tight hug to Kurt, assuring him that if he needed anything he could count on her. When they walked away Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and held it tight while leading him through the dark party to the city outside.

Neither of them said anything as they walked down the street, hand-in-hand, while New York was busy celebrating around them. They walked until they reached the docks a block away. There weren't that many people since everyone searched to Times Square to see the ball drop at midnight.

"I'm sorry I've made your first visit in New York so crappy," Blaine said as he leaned against the fence where they had stopped to look over the water.

The stars were bright over them and some people had already opened their fireworks. The lights were on in a few of the office buildings and some of the ships and boats, but mostly the lights came from lampposts and the town behind them.

"You didn't... make it crappy. It's been very eventful," Kurt said and looked sad. He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets and took an awkward step towards Blaine. His nose was nearly as pink as his cheeks, and his smile seemed like something uncomfortable inside him had been stirred up.

"You didn't do anything. It's just been a series of unfortunate events," Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah. That too. But I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry for that," Blaine sighed and wondered how much of the alcohol had gone to his brain and how much of these things he would have said if he had been clear and sober.

He grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him closer. Blaine folded his arm around his waist, but Kurt backed a little away.

"Blaine. I – I think that... when we go home we should probably stop seeing each other. I'm 16, and I've never had a boyfriend. I like you, but this isn't a relationship. We agreed on that, and we agreed that it will never be. And you don't care about me other than sex – all of this is just your... payment, for having sex with me. If we weren't sleeping together you would have never done these things for me. As much as I enjoy... what we do, I think that I should try having those things with someone with a little more substance between us than just... fucking. Someone I might be able to have a future with," Kurt said sadly and took a step back.

Okay. Now the alcohol had definitely taken over Blaine's brain as Kurt's words hit him like a train. Everything was in front of his eyes and the words were sharp and echoing in his ears. He let his hand drop from Kurt's waist and used it to support against the fence so he wouldn't slip on the icy tiles under their feet.

"Well, if that's how you feel I can't hold you back," he muttered. He couldn't even look at Kurt right now. Kurt was dumping him, leaving him, throwing him away.

Could Kurt even break up with him if they had never dated?

"Are you breaking up with me?" He burst out, unable to stop it but only vaguely aware of his own words and voice now.

"Blaine, we're not together. We never were. That's the whole point. I can't be your -"

"You can't break up with me, Kurt. Not... no," Blaine said and suddenly he was aware that his heart was beating very fast and the cracks from the fireworks were much louder than they had been only a few minutes earlier.

"Blaine, come on. Don't give me that now. You can get tons of sex from more or less everyone else. I like you, but you're only so hooked on me because I'm... different," Kurt sighed and brushed a lock of hair away from his face with fingers hidden by knitted stripes.

"Yes. That is the point! I want to be with you because you're different, but not in the way you think," Blaine stammered and felt his forehead wrinkle with desperation clogging up his throat.

"You really had a lot to drink, didn't you? We better get you home so you don't hurt yourself. Come here, we'll find a cab," Kurt said and started walking towards the streets, but Blaine was quickly behind him to stop him.

"Kurt... I never had a boyfriend either. I have no idea how to be a couple. I'm stupid and pathetic and selfish – and you would be served so much better with anyone but me," he started and Kurt turned around with a heavy breath.

"Blaine, stop -"

"No, Kurt! I won't stop! I am selfish, and that's why I want you. I will probably hurt you and make so many idiotic misunderstandings, and forget your birthday, or to ask how your day was – but it doesn't change that I would still try and I would do it all with the purpose of making you happy. If you were my boyfriend..."

Where the fuck did that come from? Why would he say that? Oh god it was true. He really had grown accustomed to being with Kurt, let himself fall into the subconscious notion of being with Kurt and no one else and he was scared of the thought of Kurt being with someone who wasn't him.

"Don't say stuff like that, Blaine! I knew you were a stuck-up asshole, but this simply takes the cake. Pretending to like me because your afraid of how it will hurt your sex-life if I won't spread my legs for you anymore? You're sick!" Kurt burst out in shock.

He was glaring at Blaine with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open. It was like he had been slapped in the face or Blaine had just told him that he had infected him with some alien, deadly disease.

"That's not what... would you shut up and listen to me? Kurt, I am... in love with you. If you don't feel that way about me I can't change that, but the least you could do would be to believe me," he growled. He was honestly on his way to shouting. He was frustrated, but unfortunately not surprised, that Kurt reacted that way.

He was furious with Kurt that he just didn't get it, but he was even more furious with himself that he had allowed himself to lower his guards and let this boy enchant him in a way he had promised himself he would never let anyone do. He wanted to grab Kurt and shake him until he understood the way he was destroying him, how he was destroying these walls he had put up to not let stupid things such as feelings hold him back, but all he could do was stand back.

"You don't get it!" He screamed and kicked a trashcan before he slumped down on a bench, hiding his face in his hands.

For a long time all Blaine heard was the sound of the adrenaline rushing in his ears and the sound of New Year's Eve going on around him like he wasn't just in the middle of a fight that could potentially break him down. What was he ever supposed to do without Kurt?

"You really mean it, don't you? You really think that you have feelings for me," Kurt asked quietly and sat down on the other end of the bench, keeping his distance.

"No, Kurt. I don't _think_ I have feelings for you – I _know_ I have feelings for you. I have been fighting and denying it, but the truth is that you're the only one that makes my cock pop these days. And you make me... _feel_ things I didn't know I could. Like when you were making up with that guy the other day – I just wanted to hurt him. Badly. And that guy tonight, who couldn't keep his hands off you? He could have snapped me in two, but I was ready to take it to make sure he didn't hurt you. Kurt, I -"

"I'm in love with you too. I didn't want you to know. Because it was against all the rules. All your stupid, goddamn rules. Always so lame... And it just got stronger the more time we spent together. That's why I thought we should stop seeing each other," Kurt exclaimed. He looked utterly distressed, like he had no idea what was going on.

"But now – do you still think that? Or... do you wanna give me a chance? Do you wanna be... you know, my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, mentally kicking himself. He was a 32 year old man, asking someone to be his boyfriend. Back to kindergarten.

"Do you really think you could do it? Like, not be with anyone but me? Talking to me instead of telling me to back off? All of those things that couples do," Kurt asked apprehensively.

"I want to. I don't want to be with anyone but you, Kurt. I was starting to fear my dick had a malfunction, but really it's just because you're the only one who gets me off," Blaine explained and winced by the memory of all those times he had been out with the plan of hooking up with some hot guy but ended up going him alone instead.

Suddenly the world was exploding in colors and cracks and screams around them. Fireworks were booming wildly over their heads and the sounds from the parties behind them suddenly turned a lot noisier than they had been so far.

"Wow. It's midnight already -" Kurt observed and shifted on the bench so he could look up at the colorful stars over them.

Without know what he was doing Blaine moved over the cold wood to close between them. He let his hand slide into Kurt's and when Kurt turned his head to face him Blaine moved in to press his lips against Kurt's.

He didn't object. On the contrary he relaxed and let Blaine's lips massage against his own and allowed Blaine's tongue to enter his mouth so it could caress his own tongue with soft, soothing strokes.

It shouldn't be different. They had done this a million times before. Kissed. Been close. Touched. Yet, somehow it felt like it was the first time, like this was different and new. It was soft and warm, Kurt tasted like the sprite and vodka he had been drinking back at the party and his fingers were clenching around Blaine's hand pressed between their thighs.

"We're boyfriends now?" He asked, clearly unsure of what was going to happen next.

"We're boyfriends now," Blaine confirmed with a nod and squeezed Kurt's hand before kissing him again, this time a little more forceful, but it didn't seem like Kurt minded, instead he simply took it and let himself fall into it.

"So now what? We're going back to the party and act like nothing happened?" Kurt asked with a smile fighting to not take over his face completely, but his eyes told that it was an impossible battle.

Blaine took a little while to think it over. Thomas and Denise were there. Kate was there – everyone was there. He would have to face them all and admit that he had a boyfriend. It would be all everyone would be talking about the next thousand years: Blaine Anderson, notorious playboy settling down with a kid. Cooper would surely know it by the morning and that way he would have to spend all day arguing with him.

But he didn't want Kurt to think that he was planning on covering it up, covering up Kurt. And they did say that they were just going for fresh air – and of course Blaine couldn't go through a New Year's Eve without giving Thomas a hug after midnight.

"Yeah. I mean, we don't exactly have to broadcast it. I just wanna – be with you," Blaine said with a little shrug, hoping it would be enough to satisfy the wolves at the party and still show Kurt that he didn't care about anything but him.

When they returned to the party everyone was staring like they had just had sex in the bathroom. Admittedly, that could easily have been the case, but it wasn't, so Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tighter and made sure they didn't let go of each other for a second.

"We just thought we'd come and say hi and wish everyone a happy new year, but we might get going soon," Blaine said as they found their way back to Thomas and Kate.

Thomas had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend while Kate was talking to some straight couple Blaine didn't know, but they clearly knew who he was. They were staring at him with wide eyes and whispered a little together when he arrived, but Blaine couldn't be bothered.

"You're leaving? It's only half past midnight. Did you turn 80 while you were out there?" Kate giggled, obviously a bit over the top on martinis.

"Kurt, by the way, I have to ask... is he good? You know... with his dick?" She asked, trying to whisper, but not really doing the job as planned because Thomas and his boyfriend nearly fell of their chairs with a laughter. Had they been emptying the the bar in the span of an hour?

"Kate! Do you mind?" Blaine hissed and tightened his grip around Kurt's hand, but to his surprise Kurt ignored his own blazed cheeks and leaned over the table.

"Oh he's good... and not just with his dick – fingers and tongue too," Kurt revealed and hurried to bite his lip with the surprise that those words had actually left his mouth.

Kate giggled even harder than before and Thomas' jaw dropped. Blaine his arm around Kurt's shoulder. He would be lying if he said that his cock didn't twitch by that – all the thoughts and ideas and plans of what he wanted to do to Kurt... he couldn't believe they hadn't started any of that already.

"As much as I am enjoying the praising of of my cock, maybe we should talk about other things – it's a big topic, we have lots to talk about later in that department," Blaine said, a little smug and accepted as Kurt leaned in to kiss his jaw with a grin.

Everyone noticed. Blaine could feel their trained eyes on them, watching their every move like coyotes ganging up on their prey, so he started walking to the bar with Kurt still glued to him, but ordered a bottle of champagne and two glasses while ignoring them.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean... I've already had two glasses of wine, and one vodka, and uhm... the other day it didn't really turn out that great," Kurt mumbled with innocent eyes.

"It'll be fine. I promise. No one says you have to drink the entire bottle. Besides... you were kinda kinky when you were drunk," Blaine smirked and sipped from his glass.

Kurt was still staring at his own, considering the pros and cons for why should or should not do it. He bit his bottom lip lightly and watched the sparkling liquid dance for him.

"Come on, baby. Let's celebrate. It's a new year, new time... for us," Blaine smiled and rubbed a hand up Kurt's arm, pretty sure that this particular champagne would be in Kurt's taste.

"You know what? If you don't want to it's fine... I just want to see you smile, alright -" Blaine cooed and squeezed his hand on Kurt's elbow before emptying his own glass. Of course he wouldn't force Kurt to drink if he didn't feel like it, and that way he wouldn't have to worry about him being let into the cab when they were going home.

"No. It's okay. Champagne is good. I just don't want, you know, too much," Kurt said under his breath and clinked his glass against Blaine's and smiled.

They both put their glasses to their mouths with locked eyes, and Blaine found Kurt's hand between them.

"Wow... this is good stuff," Kurt said in awe and finished his glass without care for how greedy it made him look. He drank down the sugar with please and accepted as Blaine filled his glass once more.

They kept to the bar. Blaine's friends joined them, drunk and silly on New Year's jokes and Kurt blended in like he had known them forever. Thomas kept sending glances to their hands locked together, but Blaine returned with warning glares. Maybe he could get through the rest of the night without causing and uproar and wait with the announcement until some time throughout the following week.

That was until something happened. Kurt had moved a little away to engage in a deep conversation with Kate about her recent trips to Milan and Paris, so he was completely consumed by the tales of the cities dreamed of.

"Hey stud. I hear you have a big cock," someone said and moved closer to Blaine, his arm around him and his hand dangerously down his back.

"You heard correct. I have a thousand per cent success rate," Blaine told him indifferently and glanced in Kurt's direction from the corner of his eye, feeling the guy sneak his hand closer to his ass.

"Well, I'm a tight bottom, and I really need to be filled tonight. I want my new year to start with a scream," the guy flirted and suddenly his hand was on Blaine's front, groping his crotch over his slacks.

"That's really not anything I'm interested in," Blaine said and shook his head with scrunched up nose as he carefully removed the guy's hand from his twitching dick.

The guy was hot. Like, really hot and Blaine had to admit that he could feel a tightening in his sac from the thought of getting to slam into that pert ass while trapping those muscular arms, and making that perfect hair a mess with the guy groaning and falling apart under him.

"Come on. You're free, I'm free – I live nearby. Or... the bathrooms over there if you prefer that," the guy kept going and started his hand back towards Blaine's crotch now pressing his chest against Blaine's arm.

In the snap of a second Blaine grabbed around his wrist and practically shoved it in his face.

"I said; I am not interested! See that guy over there? The guy everyone's been eating with their eyes all night – that's my boyfriend. I only want him, so find someone who's just playing hard to get," Blaine groaned – now realizing that everyone around them was staring at him.

It wasn't difficult to see that Kurt had heard what he had said. Or that any of the others had, for that matter. Kurt was beaming and the others were glaring at him like he had just told them he was from another planet.

"Kurt, we should probably go," Blaine said sternly and reached out for Kurt's hand.

Kurt was immediately by his side, grabbing his offered hand with a proud smile. The party continued around them, but Blaine's friends were slowly starting to fall out of their shocked state.

"Yes. So now you all know. And if you'll have us excused – I wanna go home and fuck my boyfriend into next year. Goodnight guys..."

They didn't wait for replies. They were all yelling at them as they were walking through the club and they only made it to the corner of the block before Blaine's phone started ringing, but he simply ignored it and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him closer, Kurt letting himself disappear into Blaine's embrace as they walked down the street towards Blaine's apartment.

**xXx**

The apartment was dark and cold when they got inside. Blaine closed the door and put the alarm on before he turned to find Kurt leaning against the wall, looking tired and tipsy.

"So – you think we should just go to bed? Sleep out the alcohol and go to the gym early tomorrow or something?" Blaine asked and pressed Kurt closely up against the wall with his body, his hands drifting down his sides and his lips so close to Kurt's' face that he could practically taste him.

Kurt's face opened in a smile and his hands drifted onto Blaine's back. The sugar and alcohol from the champagne was hot and sweet in his breath and Blaine couldn't decide whether he wanted to suck it all in or enjoy it lightly from the short distance.

"Or... you could fuck me – right here," Kurt offered with a crooked smile and Blaine noticed that his eyes were swimming lazily around their sockets. He smelled like his perfume and hair products, a scent Blaine had grown to love over the past few months, so he allowed his face to disappear against Kurt's neck.

"Mhm, that's nice. I'm so wet for you, Blaine..." Kurt murmured and tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls while Blaine started kissing down his neck.

For a moment he seriously considered to fuck Kurt right there against the hallway with coats and scarves on the rack, and shoes, umbrellas and hats on shelves, against the door to the cupboard for cleaning supplies, all of it right there to make out the surroundings of their first fuck as an official couple – but he knew that Kurt would regret it in the morning if his clothes ended on the floor where gravel from their shoes was crunching under their feet and snow dragged in from the streets was melting on the linoleum. And to be honest, Blaine would probably be irritated himself if he woke up the next day to remember that his own Armani suit was ruined.

"Not here, doll-face. Come one," Blaine groaned out and started moving towards the bedroom, his lips locked with Kurt's and not leaving them for a moment as he slowly found the way into the bedroom.

The lights didn't come on, they couldn't be bothered with that. Instead they hurried to start undressing each other as good as possible while caught up in kissing, but it only took them a few seconds to realize that it would be much faster if they fixed their own clothes.

Since Blaine was stark naked before Kurt he moved up behind him and pressed his naked frame against Kurt's while Kurt struggled with his undershirt. Blaine's so-damn-hard cock pressed to get between Kurt's cheeks and both moaned from the feeling.

Kurt let his hand up from behind to run back into Blaine's curls, forcing his Blaine's mouth down to kiss, lick and suck at the newly exposed skin of his neck and shoulders. The man happily obliged, with his hands running up Kurt's front to pinch two fingers of each hand around his nipples before letting his right hand journey flat-palmed down his ribs and abdomens so he could slip a finger between the moist lips. Oh god yes, he really was sopping down there.

"Oh god, Blaine, yes..." Kurt moaned and bucked his ass backwards while tugging on Blaine's locks. Pre-come smeared over the cold skin of Kurt's lower back, painting his cute dimples in the color of mother of pearl, so Blaine pressed a little harder and felt his shaft be enveloped by strong muscles.

His finger upped his ministrations from light teasing to direct stimulation by massaging two fingertips hard around the already taut nub. Kurt's head dropped forward with a tender moan. His hand slid down the back of Blaine's head to cup his neck, his breathing speeding slowly up.

"God you're so fucking wet. Have you been wet for a long time? While you were being innocent and talking to people -" Blaine asked with a husky voice.

Kurt turned his head to grasp Blaine's lower lip with his teeth. Blaine could feel the muscles in his pussy contract with every circle Blaine drew around his clit. Kurt stared him in the eyes as he let go of his lip and breathed heavily out.

"I've been thinking about your cock all night. Whenever I took that straw in my mouth all I could think about was how it wasn't enough, and... fuck! Whenever I looked at your fingers or tongue I kept thinking about how good they always feel in my pussy," Kurt told between moans and whimpers.

Kurt's breathy words went directly his cock. It was starting to be painful with the way he knew how close he was and yet they hadn't even moved to the bed yet, so he started walking forwards, pushing Kurt lightly with him so he clasped against the cold wood of the dresser they had been standing right in front of.

"Blaine... bed – I need you to fuck me," Kurt begged when Blaine let his hand run back to his sopping slit, this time not wasting anything to tease but went directly to rub the pads of his fingers up and down, Kurt's legs starting to tremble under them.

"No, baby – not bed now," Blaine grinned and sucked on Kurt's earlobe before he carefully, but firmly, pushed Kurt forward to make him rest his palms on the dresser for leverage.

"Gonna fuck you right here, sweetheart."

Blaine removed his hand during a lot of objections and whines from Kurt, but the second Blaine had one hand down to separate his cheeks and the other around his cock to find Kurt's pussy his arguing was quickly replaced by eager consent.

"Yes, just give it to me, Blaine -" he encouraged but was cut off by his own muffled howl as Blaine pushed his cock into him, the head dragging over his inner walls with great intensity.

"Fuck yesss!" Blaine burst out once he was finally all the way in, his cock buried deep in Kurt's skin and flesh and wetness, all of it sucking him up and holding him inside with Kurt's walls squeezing tightly around him like his cunt was willing him stay there forever.

He knew, could_ feel_, that Kurt didn't need anymore than that to adjust, so he got straight to it and started fucking into him. He was so wet and slick that it didn't cause any problems and Blaine quickly found a rhythm of in-out, in-out, every now and then tiptoeing a bit to hit a little deeper.

"Blaine... God, Blaine, you fuck me so good. Harder, baby, harder -" Kurt groaned, his head having fallen between his arms and for a brief second Blaine wondered if he was enjoying the show; watching Blaine's dick violating his pussy. And even if he wasn't that was surely what Blaine would be telling himself he was doing, because shit that was so hot.

He made a hand down to take a grip of one Kurt's thighs, making him spread his legs a little wider and Blaine started gyrating his hips with his cock fully into Kurt's hole, his ass cheeks pressed against Blaine's pelvis.

It only took a minute and Blaine felt a wet sensation gushing around his erection as Kurt clenched hard around him with panting "oh my god don't stop, please don't stop now!" so naturally Blaine leaned forward to press his body onto Kurt's to let them fall completely into place with each other.

He took back the snatching of his hips forward to drive himself into Kurt and let his one hand run up Kurt's stomach over his ribs and to his chest where he put his flat palm against the perfect muscle and rolled his finger over the stiff nipple so Kurt lolled his head back.

"Oh Blaine – so fucking good," he moaned, his voice rash and dazed from orgasm – but surely he was going to have more.

"I know, baby. You deserve the best," Blaine grunted with his teeth nipping at Kurt's earlobe.

His words made Kurt clench up a little harder as he raised himself from the table to grab back around Blaine's head for a sloppy kiss. Moans were panted into each others mouths and their tongues were slicking around one another without technique or anything but need.

Kurt grasped around Blaine's hand on his hip and moved it over his sweaty skin so he could slide it down where he pressed their fingers against his clitoris. His labia was warm and spread, swollen and greedy to be touched, the skin there just as wet and slippery as the rest of Kurt's sex.

Together they stimulated Kurt into orgasm, squirting over Blaine's cock once more with whimpering and whines from both of them mixing with their heavy breathing and smiles.

"Keep going," Blaine grunted with a grin as he pressed Kurt's fingers a little harder to his overstimulated clitoris. He sucked his tongue into his mouth before pressing a wet kiss to his lips and started kissing over Kurt's jaw and down his neck to make his nose nuzzle into his hair with kisses against the tender skin on the back of Kurt's ear.

He let his hand on Kurt's chest up to grab his shoulder before he removed his other hand from his clit. His free hand ran onto Kurt's back and down run down the cleft of his ass where he circled a finger around his asshole, causing shivers to run through Kurt and squeezing from his pussy around his cock.

The position was awkward and it was close to impossible to move his finger with his own body pressed against Kurt's, but he wasn't going to let Kurt move away; he needed him close, needed to feel him, so he continued and smiled broadly when Kurt's free hand closed around Blaine's on his shoulder.

"More, give me more, _Blaine_ -" he pleaded and Blaine let the tip of his finger slip into Kurt's hole, and Kurt spat out a mouthful of air from the unknown intrusion.

They had never done anal before, but now Blaine wondered why, because Kurt's ass was just perfect. The way he tightened around his finger when Blaine just let his tip flicker up and down, completely unable to reach anything from this position, but it didn't matter because Kurt was so into it and the mere presence of Blaine's finger in his ass made him clench his pussy around his cock and it was enough to make the simmering in his stomach heat up to a burning boil.

He thrust harder, deeper, and let his fingers intertwine with Kurt's on his shoulder. He could the hot skin tighten over his muscles and beads of sweat running down his back. The tips of his hair was clinging to his forehead and his voice had turned so rasp and low that he would never have recognized it himself.

He could feel every drag of Kurt's insides over his bare dick, and when he hit just right and made Kurt shiver and yelp he could on the head of his cock that he had hit that perfect spot that made them both go crazy. It was nearly strange to have his finger back inside an asshole again, it had been so long since he had been with anyone who didn't have a pussy – anyone but Kurt – but now that Kurt had shown to be so responsive to it he definitely wanted to explore that part too.

"Come in me, Blaine... please – oh shit I'm so close. Fill me up, baby -" Kurt begged and dug his nails into the back of Blaine's hand.

That was all he needed to get going. He kept pounding forcefully into Kurt's cunt, the sound of his thighs slapping against Kurt's loud and obscene, and quickly Blaine's breathing hitched as the boiling turned to fire and the lava ran from his belly to his balls and shot through his shaft with a pulsing into Kurt's pussy, his hips stuttering erratically against his ass and Blaine's own hand.

"Shit, Kurt... so good baby – your pussy is so perfect," he blabbered wantonly.

"Yess, yes, Blaine. God Blaine -" Kurt close to screamed as his cunt and ass both clamped down around Blaine's cock and finger.

He whined and moaned with his own hand rubbing furiously over his clit, his entire body trembling and shuddering as he squirted for the third time that night. Blaine kept his nose snuggled into his hair and constant kisses pressed to the back of his ear.

Slowly Kurt eased up and Blaine removed his finger from his ass so he could clasp his hand to Kurt's belly and hold him up as his torso slumped with his knees shaking.

"Wow – got you," Blaine groaned hoarsely when Kurt nearly fell forward. He slipped both of his arms around his torso to make sure he didn't fall again. Kurt's head fell back to Blaine's shoulder with a dopey smile.

"God, that was so... wow!" Kurt panted as he locked his hands around Blaine's forearms.

"I know. I can't right now -" Blaine agreed and realized that his brain felt like it was completely out of reach. He brushed his thumbs mindlessly over Kurt's slippery skin, doing his best to ease him back to control of his own body.

"Shit," Kurt moaned as he moved around with Blaine's softening dick slipping out of him, so he could slide into Blaine's arms, his own arms crossed and pressed between their chests. He rested his temple against Blaine's shoulder, so Blaine let his hands drift up to fold his arms completely around him and kissed the back of his head.

"Maybe we should get cleaned up and go to bed," he suggested softly, and wondered if Kurt had fallen asleep against him when he didn't react.

After a moment where Kurt's breathing slowed down and reduced to a warm hush against Blaine's collarbone Kurt slowly raised his head and put his hand in Blaine's before he started walking out the still open door. He led them to the bathroom where he turned on the water and got inside himself. Blaine followed him instantly and allowed Kurt to return to his spot in his arms.

They stayed for what could just as well have been ten minutes as it could have been several hours. After a while of no moving or speaking Blaine grabbed a bottle and smeared soap around Kurt's back and shoulders, over his arms and neck, and down his ass and over his thighs and up his vulva before sliding it around his chest and ribs. He washed himself off and made sure they were both clean of soap before he turned off the water so he could grab a towel to wrap around Kurt before he started drying himself.

This night there wasn't the slightest hesitation; Kurt followed Blaine directly to bed and curled up against his chest in the dark. Blaine immediately put his arms around the boy, and only now noticed how tired he was. He had no energy left in his body, and he felt completely boneless and drained – but to be in bed with Kurt resting naked against him made him want to stay awake all night to savor the feeling.

"I love you. I love you I love you I love you – it's such a relief to not be afraid to say it," Kurt whispered and Blaine could feel his breath ghosting over his naked chest.

What was he supposed to say to that? He knew nothing about love, he couldn't tell Kurt that he loved him – sure he... what was it that he was feeling? All he knew was that he wanted to be with Kurt and no one else, and he felt like the world got lighter when Kurt laughed and when Kurt touched him or kissed him he needed it to never stop.

But was that love?


	12. Welcome Home

It was the phone that woke him up. Again. It was ringing loudly and Blaine hurried to rush out of bed to find it so he could make it stop and avoid it waking up Kurt. After some rummaging around he found it in the pocket of the pants he had worn the night before, vibrating and ringing the classical iPhone tune. When he finally had it out it had stopped, but he thought it best to check who it was, make sure it wasn't important.

It wasn't. He could already tell. It was Cooper and Sebastian's landline, so there was no doubt what this was about. He rolled his eyes with a hushed groan and returned to bed, putting the phone on mute before he sat it on the nightstand. Kurt immediately moved closer with his arm curling over Blaine's waist and his head resting on his shoulder, so Blaine didn't waste a second to take him in.

Kurt was so warm and comfortable around him. His chest was slowly falling and rising with a steady rhythm to the low hum of his breathing, and every other second his lips grazed lightly over Blaine's skin, making him feel a need to protect the fragile creature in his arms.

Next to him the phone buzzed again. With rolling eyes and pursed lips Blaine picked it up and pushed the red button, disconnecting the call before even answering it. He was not going to have his morning ruined by butt-hurt bitches who didn't have any other purpose than complain about him being with Kurt.

"Who keeps calling? Don't they know what day it is?" Kurt grunted annoyed and pulled the comforter over his head, making him disappear completely. A low chuckled escaped Blaine's lips and he put the phone back to the nightstand so he could pull the fabric further up to cover his own face as well.

It smelled like sweat and naked bodies under there. Like free dick and pussy, only emphasized by the way Kurt's naked body was pressed against his. When he moved to lie on his side so Kurt's head returned to the pillow the familiar scent of Kurt reached him instead and he allowed it to wash in over him.

"It's Cooper and Sebastian. Denise probably ran to them to tell on me and now they wanna tell me how much I can't be with you," Blaine sighed after his eyes had adjusted to the complete darkness under the covers.

Slowly Kurt opened his eyes to reveal that they had a sad glaze over them. His forehead had wrinkled a little and his lips were pursing a little to the side, like he was thinking hard and trying to hide the theme of these thoughts that undoubtedly were dark. That couldn't be, so Blaine brushed a lock of hair from Kurt's face before cupping his cheek.

"Hey. None of that. No worrying or fearing anything. I am with you, and I don't give a fuck about what they say. I'll just ignore them. Being with you is more important," Blaine assured him and was satisfied to watch as light slowly reignited in Kurt's eyes.

"You can't ignore them forever," Kurt commented heavyhearted and covered Blaine's hand on his cheek with his own. His eyes were still awaiting, like he feared that it was only something Blaine was saying until they had to get out of bed and face reality.

"I'll deal with them when I get home. We're leaving tomorrow, so I don't wanna spend the rest of my time here with you on being yelled at by my idiot brother who thinks that he's king just because he's living the American dream of boring."

That was it. The corners of Kurt's mouth dragged a little up and he moved in to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. When he backed away a smirk filled his face and Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to know what this secretive smile had come from.

"I think you should stay here, and I will be back in a minute," Kurt declared and bopped his finger to Blaine's nose before he sat up in the bed and wrapped the covers around himself, making them leave Blaine's naked body. As he got to his feet Kurt turned to take in the view of Blaine wearing nothing but his smirk and semi-hard cock. Kurt chewed on his lower lip with flushed cheeks and eyes absorbing every inch of the man in front of him before he turned around and left the room.

When Kurt returned ten minutes later he crawled onto the bed to straddle Blaine's stomach. He spread out the sheets around him so he could lean down to kiss the man under him with their chests pressed together.

"Mhm, I love being gay," Blaine hummed and slid his hands up Kurt's thighs and up to cup his ass with a gentle squeeze that provoked a moan from Kurt against his mouth.

Ten minutes later Kurt left again and came back with freshly prepared breakfast. Usually Blaine would never have allowed food in his bed unless it was part of a sex game, but he figured that it couldn't hurt just this once. He would be changing the sheets before leaving the next day anyway. So they had breakfast in bed, Kurt forcing him to have coffee and chocolate instead of his usual health oriented breakfast.

The morning was spent on sex and cuddling and more sex. Around one in the afternoon they got up to take a proper shower before going out for lunch. When they were done Kurt talked Blaine into showing around Manhattan, which they spent a lot of time on. They stopped by every single theater and Blaine waited patiently while Kurt was looking with glassy eyes and dreams coming out of his pores. They went out for dinner and returned to the apartment where Kurt convinced Blaine that putting on pajamas and watching TV on the couch was a brilliant idea for their last evening of the holidays.

"What uhm... what happened, Blaine?" Kurt suddenly asked in the middle of a disgusting scene between a straight couple – straight sex definitely creeped Blaine out. He turned to look at Kurt, turning over the question but didn't have any idea of what he was referring to.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; what happened? To you? How did you become – this?" Kurt explained, his face covered in pondering lines.

"_This?_ And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blaine snapped, definitely offended by the way Kurt was talking like there was something wrong with him. He dropped the remote and ignored the obscene moans mixed with a slow 80's number coming from the TV.

"I mean – this whole thing of disconnecting your heart and replace it with your sexual urges instead – why? You have so much to give," Kurt tried to explain, careful not to step out of line. Blaine, though, had already clenched his jaw and was evidently nowhere close to being pleased with this sudden intrusion into his privacy. Into what no one had ever asked him about before.

"That's none of your business. Are you gonna watch that stupid movie, or what?" Blaine retorted and returned his attention to the screen where the scene luckily had ended and been replaced by a lot of explosives.

Explosives he didn't get to appreciate since Kurt had sat up and crawled over the length of the sofa. He removed the remote from next to Blaine's thigh and put a knee on each side of him. There was nowhere else for Blaine to watch than on Kurt.

"Don't do that to me, Blaine. You promised you would talk to me instead of telling me to back off. We've been doing so good all day – don't start pushing me away now," Kurt said with a plea simmering under the surface of his voice and eyes.

"What does that even mean? I'm here, aren't I? That should be all you should need to know," Blaine groaned and let his head back to the neck rest with a thump.

"It matters to me. I wanna know what brought you here – I wanna know you."

The puppy eyes and the pout. He was doing the damn big, wet puppy eyes. Sitting there looking all innocent and cute with styled hair that was ruffled by heavy make-out and a few freckles trying to hide behind rosy patches on his cheeks. Stupid fairy tale kind of looking kid.

"Life was a bitch, so I decided I'd rather enjoy it than whine over it, and it helped. Good enough for you?"

Kurt slumped down on top of him. He looked defeated and closed his eyes with a heavy exhale making his chest incredibly visible through the thin fabric of the blouse he was wearing and Blaine had to remind himself that this probably wasn't the moment to worship Kurt's body.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to think that you would actually try to make an effort. That's probably the dumbest thing I have ever done," Kurt sighed with a sad face as he slid down to Blaine's side so he could lie on the couch with his legs still swung over Blaine's. He stared mindlessly into the TV, but Blaine knew that he wasn't really seeing it.

"Come on, doll-face. I am trying. I've been running freaking Manhattan thin for you all afternoon, haven't I?" Blaine tried. Their first day as an actual couple had gone so well and he really didn't want it to end in a fight.

"That's not what I mean! I wanna know you – I know nothing about you except for what you do for a living, that you act like you don't have a heart but it's much bigger than you even know and when you were eight you won a talent show by singing _Tracks Of My Tears_," Kurt blabbered out, hopeless.

"Wait, how the hell do you know that? I didn't tell you anything about that – I practically forgot myself," Blaine said shocked.

Since when did Kurt know about his childhood? Especially that part of his childhood; he hadn't told anyone about that. It was only Thomas and Denise from his circle of friends who knew about it, and that was only because they were practically family – and it wasn't like Kurt had spent enough time with them to frit them for information about him.

"Sorry. Your mom told me. I didn't ask, though. She just told me when I told her I sing myself..."

_Oh. That way. _He often forgot that Kurt had met his family. It wasn't until then he realized that he had to figure out a way to explain the deal about Kurt and him only just having got together and not nearly a year ago – or simply keeping up the lie.

They fell silent. Kurt didn't push anymore and Blaine had no idea what to say. It wasn't that he didn't want Kurt to know about him, he just didn't see the point in telling him about his past because it meant nothing for who he was in the present. It was ridiculous that it, apparently, mattered so much to Kurt.

"I told you about my first time," Blaine started out quietly after a while of silence.

"He was a prick, and he harassed me when I started the school. Whenever no one was around he teased me because I had thought that he actually liked me, but he stayed in the closet. I don't know if he ever came out. The next guy I liked was straight. He and his friends beat me up because they said I had been staring at them in the locker room. But I was never in there. I started going to Scandals when I was 15 – and I quickly found out that I am very much what they wanted. Since my school was a boarding school guys fucked each other without being gay – simply because of bets, because they were bored or horny and never saw their girlfriends. So I found out that I could fuck my way to power and I loved sex and I was good at it. By my junior year I was top at everything in my school. In more than one way..." Blaine shrugged.

Surely that had to be enough. He wasn't planning on painting a picture of his entire life story or anything. This didn't really say anything about him, all it told was that he was a good fuck, which Kurt already was well aware of.

"But life isn't high school..." Kurt mumbled shakily. He looked like a boulder was threatening to fall onto his face.

"You have a lot to learn. Life is even more high school than high school is – but no, I didn't fuck my way into fashion, if that's where you're going," Blaine said, nearly feeling sorry for the kid that he had no grip on how the real world works. But he still had time to learn, and Blaine wasn't going to let him go totally unprepared into reality.

"I'm sorry -" Kurt said weakly, his voice a little picthier than usual.

"For what? I turned out fine. If you didn't agree I'm sure you wouldn't be sitting here," Blaine groaned. This was starting to get dull.

"You did. But – I just wish you hadn't have to put yourself through that. And that those guys hadn't done those things to you. You're smart and so much more than just sex. You could have been king of high school in another way," Kurt said and sat up to softly close his hand around Blaine's wrist.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand, so pale over his own slightly darker skin. It was warm and somehow it felt safe, like a promise that he wouldn't let go despite of how much of an asshat Blaine was.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm here, life has been what it has but now is different. I'm not going to need sex as a currency again in the future – of course, unless I want something out of you," Blaine concluded, ending with a crooked smile.

"Please don't do that. I don't want sex to be a currency between us. I really like it, but I don't want it to be something we can use against each other. Please promise me," Kurt begged and looked terrified by the thought.

Blaine was stunned. He hadn't thought about it like that. Everyone used sex as currency, sex was the only international language that everyone would cave into. Even government leaders and royalties, the most powerful people on the planet would cave in when sex was on the table – to Blaine it was inevitable to use sex that way.

"Kurt... I only want you to have sex with me if it's because you want me. If you ever feel like I'm pressuring you I want you to stop me," Blaine said and turned his hand around so he could catch the tips of Kurt's fingers between the heel of his hand and his own fingertips.

"I really love you, Blaine. I really hope this won't get screwed up," Kurt said and watched his fingers slide further down to fall into place with Blaine's.

Of course it wouldn't get screwed up. That was lame. He wanted Kurt, and Kurt wanted him. That should be enough to keep them together.

"You don't believe in love, do you? That's why you haven't said that you love me. Because you can't..." Kurt suddenly asked and released Blaine's hand so he could lie back down on the couch with his arms curled around his torso and his face cringed in a pained grimace.

"I believe that there's a difference between being in love with someone and loving them," Blaine responded, immediately regretting how flat and non-caring he sounded. But love simply wasn't for him. Kurt had to understand that.

"Oh... I – well... I don't want you to say that you love me if you don't. So that's good enough, I guess -" Kurt murmured and let his eyes zone out again.

The way Kurt had curled in on himself and backed away from Blaine was too much. He looked like a kid being told that his mommy would never come home again. But he couldn't just expect him to lie just to make him feel better.

"But Kurt... I _am_ in love with you. That hadn't changed, and it won't change. I am just not into the whole thing about oxytocin and pheromones and endorphins or whatever being sold as an everlasting bond that can overcome everything – because my experience tells me that it's a spoof," Blaine tried to rationalize, hoping he could somehow get Kurt to see his point.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. I wanna get up early to make sure I have everything packed. Goodnight."

And with that Kurt was gone. Blaine heard him go to the bathroom and close the door before he hid his face in his hands and growled loudly, but the sound muffled by the cave formed by the palms of his hands.

He listened as the bathroom door was opened and Kurt tiptoed into the bedroom where he closed the door after him. After a moment Blaine turned off the TV and went to the bathroom to do his things. He couldn't help smile by the sight of Kurt's toothbrush lying on the edge of the sink, but he picked it up and put it into the cup next to his own. That looked much better.

"Hey. Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked as he crawled into bed next to Kurt. He really hoped he wasn't sleeping already. He couldn't let the day end this way.

"No," Kurt mumbled lowly and Blaine mentally cursed that he was lying with his back on him so he had no chance of reading his face.

He moved in closer and put his hand on Kurt's arm and his lips pressed to his cheek before he rested his forehead against Kurt's shoulder.

"I _am_ in love with you. Just because I don't believe in love it doesn't mean I don't feel for you. Because I do..."

How was he ever going to convince him? They hadn't even been together for 24 hours and he had already fucked it up – that had to be a new world record of some sort. This was probably one of the things Kurt had feared; that he wouldn't be responsive to the general perception of what a relationship should be like.

"Kurt... I miss you when you're not around. I have never missed anyone in my entire life. When I thought you were going home and that you hated me – I didn't sleep all night because I couldn't stop seeing your face and hearing your voice, how much you despised me in that moment. I was scared to lose you. And then again last night, when I thought I was losing you again I panicked... I couldn't, I can't, imagine being without you now, Kurt. And in those moments you weren't even really mine. I feel cold when you're not close to me. You're sleeping in my bed, dammit. I've never felt that way before and it frightens me -" Blaine told, his voice nearly a whisper through the cold darkness that was slowly eating them up.

Kurt slowly turned around to face him. A slight smile was on his lips and his eyes had a vague shine.

"Blaine... sweetie, that is what love feels like. That is love, you just don't recognize it because you've been so busy keeping it out instead of letting it in."

_Now why the hell does he have to be so fucking deep and mature? If this was love clearly I would know, but love doesn't exist. It's just chemicals with the purpose of reproduction and being gay there's no benefit so it doesn't exist._

"I can't force you to admitting it to me – I just wish you would admit it to yourself. I think it would be really good for you. You love Marilyn, right?" Kurt said.

_Well, duh!_

"Of course I love her. She's the brightest star in the universe. But that's different -" he argued.

Family love. That was blood-bond. That had nothing to do with loving a partner. Family-love was genetically prioritized.

"Is it really so? How about the way you protected me – both last night and the other night at the bar? Wouldn't you have done that if she was my age and someone was doing that to her? And is she said that she never wanted to see you again wouldn't that break your heart? See the similarities? -and you were jealous, Blaine. So fucking jealous. Not to mention possessive and needy and you just trashed a great deal of your public persona to be with me. It's love. But take your time. We're in no hurry," Kurt smiled and brushed a hand down his cheek before he pressed a kiss to his lips.

Kurt fumbled a little after his arm and as soon as he found it he folded it around his waist so he could move into Blaine's embrace and hope for sleep to come.

Blaine settled himself down and pulled Kurt a little closer to him. He kissed the back of his head and waited until he was sure that Kurt was asleep. What the hell was going on inside of him?

"I love you," he whispered, so quietly that even if Kurt had been awake he wouldn't hear. He was sure. He closed his hand around Kurt's clenching them both to his chest and let himself swell in the feeling of being close with Kurt like this for the last time in at least a few weeks.

"I know, Blaine. I know..." Kurt whispered back and kissed his hand.

**xXx**

Going back was strange. They woke up early and had needy morning sex before getting up to face the real world of packing and going back home to Lima. They didn't talk much, and every word exchanged was something practical like "_Can I borrow your hairspray?_" or "_Do you want coffee?_"

It wasn't until they were on the plane that Kurt moved close to Blaine. He crawled under his arm and fell asleep with his head resting against Blaine's chest. Blaine pulled him closer and kissed his hair, ignoring the people around them staring with wrinkled noses and disgusted glances while whispering - obviously about the age difference between them. They took a cab back to Blaine's apartment together where Kurt coiled up on the bed while Blaine went through his mail. As soon as he was done it was getting closer to him having to drive Kurt home so he joined him on the bed.

"I was thinking... I promised Marilyn she could be here next weekend. Wanna hang with us?" He asked with his face hidden against Kurt's chest and his arms tightly closed around his waist.

"Really? You want me to babysit with you?" Kurt retorted suspiciously.

"It's not babysitting. I promised to take her ice skating and I wanna have fun with her. I just figured that you might be into that kind of stuff. She likes you, you know -"

"I would love that. I hope I can make it work. But no funny business in front of the girl," Kurt accepted, the last part a sharp warning.

"That's alright. I can fuck you into next week while she's asleep," Blaine chuckled and grazed his teeth down Kurt's neck, making the boy shiver in his arms. He moved on top of Kurt, between his legs and moved his hips determined as their lips met and Kurt's legs locked on his back. His erection was boring into the zipper of his pants and Kurt's fingers were digging through the skin of his shirt.

It was pathetically quick before they were both trembling and moaning around each others tongues. From Kurt's arms and legs squeezed around him with a weak "_Blaine, oh my god Blaine_" whimpered to Blaine came, filling his underwear and pants with semen, only a few moments passed. They kissed through a chuckling that turned into laughter and agreed for a quick shower. Blaine promised to wash Kurt's clothes so he wouldn't have to deal with questions at home. As soon as they were finished they found their way to Blaine's car before they sat course towards the other end of town where Kurt lived.

"I'll see if I can find an excuse for the weekend. But that means I can't see you all week. It sucks," Kurt sighed as he leaned back against his car seat. They were parked in front of his house and Kurt had said that it was okay since his dad's car wasn't in the driveway.

"As long as we'll be together in the weekend it's cool. I'll just call you," Blaine assured him. He definitely didn't find it any fun, but he didn't see any reason to mope about it since there was nothing he could do about it anyway. Being down would only make him depressed and bitchy, and he knew he would have to deal with Cooper and Sebastian so he was going to hell after all.

"Yeah. I'll just miss you," Kurt said with a pout and sad eyes. He was being mean again. It was pathetic how well that worked on Blaine.

"Me too, but you better get going now. If it gets too late they might go crazy. Isn't that how family works?" Blaine pointed out, mostly eager to get Kurt out of the car before he got too upset himself over their parting. And he really wanted to get away before Kurt's dad came home. He wasn't sure he would be welcomed too warmly when daddy found out that his teenage son was getting his pussy fucked by a man twice his age - not really a way to impress daddy-in-law.

Kurt flung himself forwards with his arms swung around Blaine's neck. Blaine was completely unprepared but slowly returned the embrace.

"Thank you. For everything," he mumbled into Blaine's neck.

"Hey. It's okay. We'll talk and see each other soon," Blaine tried calming him down. He stroke his hand down Kurt's back a few times, seriously hoping that the kid wouldn't burst into tears because he didn't have any grasp of how to cope with that.

"I'm going now. But Blaine..." Kurt said and backed away to see his eyes.

"I love you. Remember that - okay?" He declared firmly, his eyes drifting between Blaine's. It was nearly like he expected it all to be over right then and there, as if it had all just been a coma dream and now they were waking up to find that it wasn't real.

"Okay, doll-face. I - eh... I love you too," Blaine stammered. If felt so strange to have those words come out of his mouth. Those words he had avoided his entire life. But he wanted to say them, to get used to it, for Kurt. He pressed his mouth onto Kurt's one last time and watched as he got out of the car and walked towards the house. He was nearly expecting Kurt to turn around and come running back, or at least turn around and smile at him one last time.

But Kurt didn't turn around, so Blaine watched him disappear into his home and close the door before he started the engine of his car and drove back to his empty apartment.

**xXx**

The Hummel-house wasn't empty as he had expected. In fact, when Kurt entered the kitchen he found his dad leaning against the counter with a very displeased expression on his face. Carole, who had been sitting by the table, got to her feet and left the room, leaving Kurt alone with his dad.

"Where have you been for the last few days?" His dad asked firmly and Kurt could feel his stomach coil up. This wasn't good news.

"What do you mean? I've been in Chicago with Rachel. I told you," Kurt said and shifted on his feet. Snow was melting on his coat and he was pretty sure his suitcase needed to be checked for scratches. In reality he had hoped that he could just go straight to his room and unpack before falling on the bed to digest his time in New York. His time with Blaine.

Blaine, his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna let you re-think that before I ask you again, and don't lie this time... Where have you been the last few days?" His dad repeated, and this time he seemed more menacing than Kurt could ever think of his cozy bear of a father.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Kurt burst out. He was struggling to keep his voice strong and confident but he could feel and hear that it was shaking just as much as he was on the inside.

"Sit down!" His dad demanded, and Kurt immediately followed orders. Every red light was screaming in alarm at him but there was nowhere to run or hide. He left his suitcase by the door and for a second he wondered if he should take of his coat, but when he shot a glance back to his father he was pretty sure that this wasn't the time.

"Now I want you to tell me where you have been, who you've been with and what you have been doing since you left my house. Minute for minute. Got that?"

Burt Hummel was by no means a scary man. He was a big softie with a heart the size of Texas. He loved his son more than anything in the world and would cut down every single person who so much as looked at Kurt the wrong way. Which was why Kurt knew that this wasn't going to be a fun afternoon. When his dad got mad once in a blue moon it was serious business and not to be taken lightly.

"Last night Rachel was here. I asked here where you were. Told me she hadn't seem you since your glee club's Christmas concert at the mall before Christmas."

_Shit_. how had he not considered that Rachel was a blabber-mouth and she would definitely come to see Finn the moment she was back in Ohio? She usually didn't come back until January third.

"I uhm - dad..." Kurt started to stammer but had no idea what he was going to say.

"Kurt - where have you been?"

This was it. Was he going for the truth, or would he be quick to make up a new lie?

"I saw a car drop you off just now."

"Dad... I - I've been in New York. With a friend," Kurt finally stuttered out, ready to shrink to the size of a tea spoon and run away.

"In New York? With who? No teenager in Lima drives that kind of car, Kurt. Either you start talking now or... I'll shut off your phone and take away your laptop until you've told me what's going on."

Kurt knew that his dad would never actually do that. He would never rob his son of his freedom to connect to other people, and he knew that Kurt needed his computer for school. Nonetheless did the thought of not being able to talk to Blaine scare him.

"It's okay, dad. He was going to spend New Years in New York and he asked me if I wanted to come and since New York is my dream and I didn't have any other plans I said yes. I didn't do drugs or got raped - I don't have any bruises, not even so much as a papercut," Kurt said with a heavy breath.

His dad had asked to know what Kurt had been doing in New York - minute for minute. Memories of Blaine's obscenely erotic mouth kissing over his skin, Blaine's naked sweaty body, Blaine's strong muscles with arms holding around him while he was pounding his hard dick into Kurt's body with a mix of their voices in moans and pleas hungry for more, welled in over him and made his cheeks blaze up. Between sequences of their passionate, sometimes nearly violent, sex were quick interruptions of the bar and a stranger's big hands groping him in an uncomfortable fashion but enough to get Blaine's attention, and the party with Blaine almost getting into a fight with a guy that could crumple him up - not to mention all of the times of going to extravagant places Kurt had only dreamed of and their bodies clasped against each other in bed and a need to be close. Not exactly images a man wants painted about his teenager.

"We didn't do anything, dad. We stayed home, watched TV and ate take out. At midnight on New Year's we watched the fireworks and went to bed. That was all. We had one glass of champagne and that was it," Kurt lied and hoped that his eyes were more convincing than he felt. He had never lied to his dad before, he hated it - but the alternative was that he told him about Blaine, and Kurt did not want to consider the consequences it could have for Blaine if his dad knew the truth.

"Who's this guy? Is it a boyfriend? I'm gonna have to talk to his parents," his dad said after a moment of silence, clearly having considered whether to believe the story or not. Kurt nearly chuckled from the idea of his dad calling up Blaine's mom. That was a comic image. But he hurried to remind himself of the reality of his situation and kept his poker face in check.

"He lives by himself. His dad died," Kurt said. He had stick to the truth, but simply keep out a few details.

"What about his mom?"

"She lives at the other end of town," he said truthfully. How was he ever going to keep Blaine's age from his dad?

"Kurt, is this guy your boyfriend? You can't keep this stuff from me -" His dad always knew how to push his guilt over the edge.

"Yes. But only since New Year's. I haven't kept it from you because there was nothing to tell until now," Kurt said, feeling a tinge of frustration crawl under his skin.

"Did he - did you..." His dad started to stammer and Kurt knew immediately where he was going.

"Dad! Oh my god!" He burst out and hid his face in his hands. He could feel the well known sensation that overtook him whenever he thought about Blaine in sexual situations. It started out by his nipples going stiff and brushing against his top, followed by a throbbing between his legs. He really couldn't take the thought of that happening right then and there, but he couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting to the way Blaine looked and felt when he was on top of him, making him whimper and whine for him.

"I am not having this conversation, dad!" Kurt exclaimed and got to his feet. He went over to grab his suitcase but could see on his dad that he didn't agree on this statement.

"Yes you are. I had really hoped that I wouldn't need to have _the talk_ with you, but you're only just turned 16 - you can't fool around like that. I know that... with your condition - you can't get pregnant or anything, but there's more to sex than just reproduction, Kurt. You only just started seeing him and you already slept together? Where's this kid's mother in all of this?"

Kurt was well aware that his dad was only concerned and he was trying to protect him, but that surely didn't make the situation any less embarrassing.

"Honestly dad, it's not exactly like we put it on a billboard or anything. Can I go to bed now, or do you want the details?" Kurt snapped, regretting his tone even before the words left his mouth.

"Don't get sassy with me, Kurt. You can go to bed and we'll go through this tomorrow. Don't think we're done here. I'm gonna need to know everything about this guy," Burt said and crossed his arms, his entire face clear evidence that he was very upset and extremely displeased with his son at the moment.

Kurt got to his feet and stomped out of the kitchen, directly to his room. He smacked the door, a little harder than good was and he wasn't sure whether it was on purpose or not. He dumped face-first onto his bed, not even getting rid of his jacket and boots, where he screamed growling into the bedspread. He stayed like that, eventually drifting in and out of sleep before he woke up to see the clock reading 10.34 and his phone ringing.

"_So now we're back home and you changed your mind?_" Blaine's voice sounded from the phone when Kurt finally found it in his pocket and picked up. It took him a moment to grasp what it was Blaine had said and a lightning shot straight through him as he rushed to sit up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, thoroughly confused about why Blaine would even consider that to be an option.

"_It's been hours since I dropped you off and I haven't heard from you. I sent you a bunch of texts and called you_," Blaine said and to Kurt's surprised he sounded nervous. He had actually expected Blaine to want some space to adjust to what had happened over the holidays.

"I'm sorry. It's just been chaos. When I came home my dad was waiting for me with a full interrogation. Rachel was here yesterday and told him that I hadn't been with her and now he's freaking out and wants to give me the sex talk and everything," Kurt explained, his words in a rush to make sure Blaine understood that he hadn't changed his mind at all.

"_You can just tell him that it's this amazing thing we share on a regular basis and I taught you everything you know_," Blaine chuckled, now eased as always and Kurt could hear that he was smirking. It wasn't funny. He was in teenage-hell and his boyfriend was cutting jokes about something that could lead to a potential death penalty - and yet Kurt rolled his eyes and gave in to the smile the comment provoked from him, because yeah, sex with Blaine really was amazing and he really had taught him everything he knew.

"Do you want to get me killed? This is serious, Blaine! He started asking about your parents for Christ sake. Tomorrow he will ask about your age, and he wants to meet you and... oh god, I have no idea what to do." Kurt clasped his free hand onto his face, covering it up as he felt panic rise and take him over. He would have to tell his dad the whole truth - well, the whole truth without the sex bits. All about how long he had been seeing Blaine and how old he was and how he gave him clothes and all of it. He had no choice left - and then his dad would kill Blaine slowly and painfully.

"Oh god, oh god - this can't be happening," Kurt chanted whispering to himself.

"_Relax would you! Just wait and see what happens tomorrow when your dad has cooled off. Maybe it's not __as bad as you think_," Blaine tried to rationalize, his voice firm and with clear purpose of calming Kurt down but all it did was make him even more upset.

"You don't know my dad, Blaine. He is probably in the kitchen sharpening his knives right now - or worse: preparing his sex speech!"

"_Doll-face, take a deep breath. So what if he wants to talk to you about sex? You've done it, you're good at it, you know the drill - as soon as he realizes you've already got it under control it will be over. Just play along_," Blaine said, this time his voice actually soothing an soft.

"It's gonna be the worst moment of my life," Kurt mumbled into his hand.

"_Just think about me._"

"You're so damn self-absorbed," Kurt grunted at him with pursed lips as he rolled onto his side on the bed.

"_I know. You love it. You're absorbed in me, too _-" _Dammit. Way too true to admit!_

"Shut up. If you haven't heard from me around midnight tomorrow look for my obituary. I have to go," Kurt groaned and was struck by the fact that he would have to sleep alone and that definitely wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"_I'll steal your body and have you balmed so you can be on display as my personal piece of art. I think I'll call it Divine Sex - you will be naked of course. So I can jerk off to the sight of you every night_," Blaine said breathy, making a shiver run down Kurt's spine. He really didn't know if he should be flattered or offended by that reaction.

"I'm gonna go. You perv. I hope I'll survive tomorrow," Kurt sighed and had no idea how he was going to manage that.

"_Alright. You will survive. If not iI'll kill you. Goodnight then. And uhm, doll-face?... I love you_," Blaine said and all Kurt's worries and stress melted away for a brief moment.

"I love you too, Mr. Anderson -" Kurt returned with a tad high pitched voice.

**xXx**

The room was chill and heavy when Kurt woke up - or maybe it was just because Blaine wasn't lying next to him. He had only been sleeping in Blaine's bed for a few nights and he had already got so used to it that it felt wrong that he wasn't there. All of that despite how hard Blaine had stood his ground on not letting Kurt sleep in his bed to begin with. But he couldn't focus on that. He had a plan and he had to be one step ahead of his dad if he wanted it to work, so he had to get up and hope for Carole to be home not be busy. And luckily she wasn't or on her way out, so Kurt could easily ask her if they could talk in private.

"I'm guessing that my dad told you about our... talk last night," he started, not wanting to waste any time in circling around the topic - it was better to go straight to it. That way it would be quicker over. Carole nodded and waited for the next part as Kurt was evidently bursting to get it out.

"The thing is - I know I shouldn't have lied, and I feel terrible that I did, I really do. I was just really nervous of this exact reaction. And now he wants to have _'the talk'_ with me and god - I can't do that," he blabbered as fast as possible.

"No. You shouldn't have lied to him, and he knows that you feel bad about it. But we barely recognize you anymore, sweetheart. You are so secretive and introverted. He's scared the he's losing his son," Carole explained softly. Kurt hadn't thought about it like that, but surely he had to keep these things to himself. The way his dad had reacted the evening before was a perfect example of why it was so important.

"He's not losing me. I just need to live my own life. Look, I know that you must know about my boyfriend by now. His name is Blaine and we've known each other since my birthday but only got together on New Year's Eve and he makes me happy. He is good to me. Isn't that enough for him to know? Does he really want to go through all the details? I mean, I had sex ed, and the internet is good for researching and I know about protection and diseases and its not like I'm gonna get pregnant - I'm Blaine's first boyfriend as well. Could you please talk to him so he will let me keep my privacy?" Kurt was willing to bang his head against the wall at this point. He simply wasn't ready to have this conversation and his plan was to keep Blaine's age a secret for the rest of his life - or at least until he was 18 and could run away from home.

Carole took her time. Kurt knew that she was being really carefully not stepping wrong. He did feel bad that he was using her in this little game between him and his dad, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. It was Carole helping him or his dad standing ready with a chastity belt before sundown.

"Kurt, you're putting me in a really difficult position here. I don't ever wanna come between you and your dad - but I can understand that you need to adjust to having a boyfriend yourself. This is a big step for you. So I can try and talk to him... but I won't promise you what's gonna come from it." She smiled and that was it. There was nothing more to do than wait and see how his dad would react to Carole's stand on the issue at hand.


	13. Temporary Parenting

**A/N: There are some items in this chapter that I actually made sketches of because I was bored and because sometimes it's nice to have visuals. Since I can't really post a link here because it always screws up for me you can find the link for the sketches in the chapter on the aworldofklaine tumblr. Thank you so much for reading. You guys are my favorite people in the world!**

* * *

When Blaine entered his apartment Kurt was on the couch reading a magazine. He had told the doorman to let Kurt in while he picked up Marilyn since it had been a lot easier for Kurt to go there straight after school and Blaine was picking her up after a meeting in Columbus.

"Hey there. You made yourself comfortable," Blaine noted as he and Marilyn came into the living room.

"Hey you two. I was starting to wonder if you'd forgot where you live," Kurt grinned as he looked up from the magazine in his hand and took in the sight.

"Almost. The little fox talked me into stopping for hot chocolate -"

"Yeah, like you even resisted when it was her," Kurt said with a raised eyebrow in feigned suspicion.

"Alright. You got me," Blaine caved and helped Marilyn get her coat off. The little girl was grinning widely at Kurt and waved at him – naturally her clothes were gifts from Blaine. She had to be the only four year old in Ohio who dressed in Gucci.

"Bunny, how about you take your suitcase and go to your room so you can help Whiskers get comfortable? I'll be right there, I just need to talk to Kurt for a moment," Blaine smiled at the girl and gave her the handle of the little pink suitcase.

"Okay. I think he's mushed," she said and squinted her nose with a glance to the suitcase.

"Hi Kurt," she smiled and started determined steps down the hall.

"Whiskers?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow, questioning the identity behind the newly mentioned name.

"Yeah. The plushy cat she sleeps with," Blaine told with a nod, Kurt responding with a nod of his own.

"I didn't know she had a room," Kurt said in surprise when Blaine walked over to him after watching the girl disappear.

"She does. It's right down the hall, next to the guest bathroom," Blaine shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Kurt. He put an arm around the boy and pulled him close for a kiss that made his insides shiver. Kurt immediately fell into Blaine's embrace, his lips returning to the familiar moving against Blaine's and his hands resting softly on Blaine's chest, cold all the way through his shirt.

"Mhm, you're cuddly today. Who would've known you had it in you," Kurt commented as he backed out of the kiss and squeezed his lips together like he was trying to make the feeling of Blaine's lips brand into his own.

"Is that bad? I missed you," Blaine said shyly. They hadn't seen each other since he dropped Kurt off after they came home from New York, and they had hardly talked at all. The most was Blaine texting Kurt a picture a night he was horny and Kurt responding with a not as sexy picture, but enough to get Blaine off, and the following day where Kurt had called him to say that he would come Friday.

"Aww, that's cute. I missed you too," Kurt smiled blushingly.

"So... are you gonna tell me how you got out of that issue with paps?" Blaine asked and snuck a hand discretely under Kurt's top to rub a thumb over the warm skin of his hipbone.

"If you really wanna know... Carole talked my dad down to earth and convinced him that I will need some space to adjust to being with someone after years of bullying - she insisted that it was important for me to feel wanted or something. After the typical grumping and other dissatisfied groans he caved in. I was really surprised that she managed to talk him into letting me go to here for the weekend, but I told her about Marilyn. The criteria for me to be allowed to go was that I keep my phone close at all times and that I give at least a text every few hours to confirm my still beating pulse, though," Kurt told with a heavy breath. Blaine wasn't really sure how to feel about it. He was definitely relieved that Kurt hadn't got into more trouble than that, and even more that he hadn't had to tell his family about Blaine's age - yet. And he was especially happy that he hadn't been forced into a family dinner, because his criminal record was nice and clean and he liked it like that.

"Cool. So I shouldn't expect a SWAT team to storm the place anytime soon?" Blaine teased, and Kurt rolled his eyes before grappling a fistful of his tie to drag him in to a kiss.

"I better go down and check she's got herself settled," Blaine said and pecked Kurt's lips quickly before getting to his feet and following his niece to her room.

**xXx**

The evening was a cozy affair. Blaine cooked dinner while Marilyn asked Kurt all her questions. About his clothes, about her clothes, if he was in school and if he had any pets. She asked him for his favorite color and his favorite thing to do. Basically, all the questions a little girl asks when she finds a new friend with outstanding taste in clothes.

After dinner Kurt cleaned the kitchen and let Marilyn time to show Blaine all the things she wanted she hadn't been able to while he was away in New York. Blaine followed her to her room where she showed him her newest dresses from her parents, a picture of the kitten they had finally allowed her to get and the fancy suit she had got for Whiskers ("_Just like yours, Uncle Blaine!_"). He showered her in presents he had found for her during the holidays. Fancy dresses of designer brands she knew nothing about, matching shoes and the iPad he knew Cooper and Sebastian would kill him for having given her ("_It's just for games, I swear_.").

Blaine let Marilyn ride on his back to the living room where they found Kurt with his phone. Blaine noticed that he looked a little tensed as he was staring into display, but when Kurt noticed them he hurried to put it away and let his face be dominated by a giant grin.

"So - the little lady has to take a bath and after that its bedtime and then tomorrow -" Blaine started but was cut off.

"ICE SKATING! Are you going ice skating with us, Kurt?" Marilyn burst out, and Blaine couldn't help noticing the genuine flash of joy that was streaming from Kurt by her question.

"Oh, I am _so_ ice skating with you. We need to do pirouette contests," Kurt exclaimed eagerly.

Blaine's heart was swelling. Seeing Kurt interact with Marilyn for an entire weekend was the final test to whether or not he would believe in the substance of their relationship - and he was already sure that they would be great friends before the weekend was over. It was perfect.

He took the girl to the bathroom for supervising while she was splashing around the bathtub. He made sure to help her wash her hair and avoid the soap running for her eyes. It wasn't even until his Hugo Boss shirt was drenched that he realized that Kurt was in the door watching them with a soft smile.

As soon as Marilyn was clean, dry and in her nightgown Blaine scooped her up in his arms and had her say goodnight to Kurt with a kiss on his cheek. He tucked her in and sang her a lullaby, but she quickly drifted into sleep with Whiskers under her arm. When he came back to the living room Kurt was in his pajamas. He was sitting on the sofa with the news rolling over the screen and his temple resting against the back of the couch. His knees were tucked under him and he looked like he was just as tired as Marilyn had been.

"Hey stranger. Up for adult-time now?" Blaine whispered into his ear and press a kiss to his cheekbone.

"Hey there. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. I think it's from going back to school," Kurt yawned.

"It's okay. You wanna just go to bed?" Blaine asked as he crawled over the back of the couch to slip down next to Kurt. He didn't really care that it was only 8.30 - he was tired himself after a crazy week of the last phase of preparing for spring fashion having started.

"No. No it's fine. We don't have to -" Kurt assured him but Blaine could feel that he was spent so he picked up the remote and turned off the TV before he stood up and started turning off the small lights around the living room, expect for the little one in the corner he always kept on when Marilyn was there.

"Come. We're going to bed. Besides; I have something for you..." He smiled softly down at Kurt and beamed as Kurt stood up.

"You have something? For me? It's not more dresses is it? Cause you have a serious shopping issue when it comes to buying dresses for that girl - and that's me talking," Kurt chuckled, nerves playing lightly around the tip of his voice.

"It is not a dress. I promise! But come on and I'll show you."

They walked to the bedroom and started preparing themselves for the night in Blaine's bathroom. He watched as Kurt focused deeply on his skin care routine, impressed by the passion he put into something as simple as taking care of himself. When they were back the bedroom Blaine asked Kurt to get into bed as he opened the closet and found something out before turning back to Kurt where he put the bag on the bed in front of him.

"What is this?" Kurt asked as he stared at the black bag with a hunger filling the room like a halo. Blaine wondered what would happen if he didn't say anything and Kurt would have to fight between his manners and his curiosity and craving for anything in a bag like that. But he quickly found that to be too mean and crawled into the bed in his own side.

"Well, if you dig in you'll find out," he smiled, honestly just as curious for a reaction from Kurt to the contents as Kurt was to actually seeing the contents. So he watched as Kurt was close to exploding and carefully opened the bag by the handles before letting a hand down to pull out what looked like a thick stack of tissue paper, but when he bright-eyed got rid of the scrunching material a small gasp erupted from the back of his throat.

"Blaine, is this really..." He asked, his eyes not leaving the fabric for a second, not even for silly things such a blinking.

"Alexander Wang. These aren't even in production yet. There's only like five of them produced at the moment and not all of those are completely alike because they're like drafts, so they'll be altered a bit before hitting the stores. I just - figured you would like it," Blaine explained like it wasn't a big deal, like he hadn't just given Kurt a piece of clothing that was one of a kind from one of his favorite designers.

He had folded the sweater out to take its entirety in. It was oversized and dusty blue with navy seams and matching square buttons and a triangular pocket on the left side of the chest. Blaine was certain it would look perfect on Kurt.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to - it's incredible," Kurt breathed out as he let item in his hand drop so he could use both hands to cup Blaine's face for a deep kiss.

"Of course I did. They can alter that shirt all they want but it was made to be on you! But check the bag again, it's not all -" Blaine grinned with a weird twirling in his stomach and the a lightness in his head.

"There's more? Blaine, you are totally insane!" Kurt exclaimed and returned his attention to the bag. He didn't fumble around for long before he pulled out a little box and Blaine watched Kurt's face tighten in anticipation, Blaine unfortunately completely unable to read it, so he really hoped that he hadn't gone wrong with this one.

With trembling fingers Kurt opened the box to reveal the insides; a small G-clef brooch with the dramatic arts masks over, complete of the finest silver.

"Custom made from Tiffany. Even though they thought it was weird that I asked for something without diamonds so I had them put a tiny one in the eye of the sad mask," Blaine said indifferently, holding his breath in wait for the verdict.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid. I can just take it back -" he said after way too long silence and reached out for the box but Kurt snapped it close and clung it to his chest.

"Kurt? Are you - crying?" Blaine asked in a near-whisper when he realized a tear on Kurt's cheek. His insides tightened up. He couldn't do anything right! He had just wanted to make him happy.

"No... Yes... A little, maybe. It's just - so beautiful. I can't believe... that you even did this. You are such a stupid, stupid man," Kurt smiled stammeringly through tears as he turned to clasp his arms around Blaine's neck, the box still clenched in hand.

"So you like it?" Blaine asked tryingly, not daring to assume anything too fast.

"Blaine it's Tiffany's. _Tiffany's!_ And Wang! It's amazing. I don't deserve this..." Kurt blabbered eagerly out as he backed away.

"Yes you do! You deserve everything and I'm gonna give you everything. Don't think that just because we're actually together you'll get rid of new clothes. I want my - _boyfriend_ - happy and good looking," Blaine declared, still a little unused with the term boyfriend, but forcing it through.

"I don't have anything to get you back -"

"Yes you do. You're doing it right now. You look beautiful and you're smiling at me - and some time you will let my hand between your legs," Blaine grinned, the last part only a teasing. He really was just satisfied with Kurt being happy. Kurt's cheeks blushed and he started to fold the shirt back up and put all of it back into the bag. He put it on the floor and smiled at Blaine before curling up against his chest. He put his arm around his waist and squeezed like he was afraid Blaine would run away if he didn't keep him there. Blaine turned off the light and considered if he should let Kurt sleep or take up what was bugging him. In the end he figured that he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway if he didn't at least ask.

"Besides all that - are you okay? When you were sitting with your phone earlier you seemed... less pleased." He tightened his grip on Kurt's shoulders and held his breath, hoping he hadn't poked something Kurt would rather forget than discuss.

"Oh... yeah. That's fine. It's just - of course my idiot brother couldn't keep his mouth shut, so now everyone knows that I'm seeing someone, and people keep asking me about it. About you. And I don't know what to tell them," Kurt said, trying to hide the hopelessness in his voice.

"But - why don't you just tell them? I don't really see the problem," Blaine said truthfully. He definitely wasn't going to keep Kurt hidden if people asked about him.

"Blaine. I am so happy to be with you - but if I tell people about you I, _we_, can get into a lot of trouble. I might be sent to the school psychologist, or they might even... report you to the police," Kurt said and tugged Blaine a little tighter to him, as if that would be able to keep him hidden from the police.

Yeah, he had considered the possibility of someone wanting to do that. But he simply couldn't bring himself to think of what they shared as anything criminal.

"I see your point. But maybe you could just - keep them satisfied by telling them stuff and just avoid my age. It's not ideal, but it's better than the alternative," Blaine shrugged. They really hadn't thought it all through, he saw that now.

"Yeah. I just... need a friend, you know. Someone I don't have to hide you from. Someone I can tell all about you without having to worry," Kurt sighed. He liked that thought. That Kurt was so happy to be with him that he wanted to tell someone about him and what they had together. It gave him a sense of pride; to know that Kurt wasn't embarrassed by being with an old man like him.

"I know - but maybe you should just give it some time. Let it rest over the weekend and ignore them. Then maybe you'll have a better look at it then," Blaine suggested, but was mentally kicking himself for not being able to come up with a proper solution when Kurt clearly was distressed by the issue.

"Mhm yeah. I will. Did you go through the extended interrogation with your brother?" Kurt asked and surprised Blaine that he even cared to ask.

"More or less. They tried. But I told them that if they didn't have anything good to say about you, about us, they should simply shove it. At first I thought they would say that I couldn't see Marilyn if you were here, but luckily they didn't," Blaine told and felt the relief wash back in over him. He wouldn't have put it past Cooper to use his time with Marilyn against him in the case of his relationship with Kurt.

Like she had heard the mention of her name a tiny figure was suddenly standing next to the bed. Marilyn was clutching her fluffy, striped cat to her chest and staring at them with big wary eyes.

"Hey bunny. What's wrong?" Blaine asked, immediately awake and all senses alert.

"I had a bad dream..." She mumbled with a pout into the golden fur that was grazing her face.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry, bunny-girl. Should we see if Kurt wants to scoop over so you can sleep here?" Blaine asked and was suddenly very happy that they had kept sense enough to keep their clothes on for once.

Kurt moved over instantly with a silent, but genuine, smile. That was good enough and Blaine lifted the comforter to let the girl crawl over him to lie down between them. Blaine put his arm around her right away and she quickly snuggled into him and was heavily back to sleep minutes later, so Blaine kissed her forehead and carefully adjusted himself to go to sleep himself.

"You're adorable," Kurt said sweetly and let his hand find Blaine's to let their fingers fall into place.

"I couldn't just let her be scared," Blaine grunted.

"I'm glad you didn't. She's precious - goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, doll-face."

**xXx**

Blaine headed directly for the gym when he woke up so he could have it over with before he was to take Marilyn out. When he was dressed and had his bag he went into the bedroom where he found Kurt and Marilyn snuggled around each other, the view making his heart throb. Before he left he kissed Marilyn's forehead and put a lingering peck to Kurt's lips, both receivers giving a slight sigh from the affection.

He spent a good two hours in the gym and was back home by ten where he went directly to his bedroom to get rid of his bag before looking for his visitors. He found them in the kitchen. Both white from flour and broad grins on their faces. Marilyn was sitting on the counter and Kurt was whisking something.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he came over to kiss them both.

"Cupcakes!" The girl exclaimed proudly and giggled with her hands thrown in the air, sugar and fruit color spreading all around her.

"You guys are crazy. Do you have any idea how many calories there are in those things?" Blaine said with an arched eyebrow at Kurt, but a wide grin nonetheless.

"No. But I don't care. And neither will you as soon as you taste them," Kurt retorted with a wink at Marilyn.

"Uncle Blaine, you smell..."

Kurt laughed at the girl's statement, a wholeheartedly laughter that mostly resembled chiming tinkerbells in summer rain. So there was nothing else for Blaine to do than drag Kurt close, into his still sweat-damp embrace with kisses pressed to his face, making Kurt laugh even more.

"Ew, stop. It's true. You smell, Blaine. Go shower," he chuckled when he finally got control of his laughter. He pretended to be icked out by Blaine pressing his lips against his neck, but Marilyn's grinning made them all laugh before Blaine went to shower.

They all went ice skating together. Blaine made sure his niece was wrapped in enough layers of clothes to not even let a hurricane affect her and he couldn't stop himself from watching Kurt as he pulled his skinny jeans over a pair of woolen tights, matched up with a dark red sweater Blaine had once given him. Everything was so tight that Blaine had to remind himself that they were not alone and he couldn't just rip Kurt's clothes off right away. However, when he saw that Kurt ended his outfit with the gray scarf Blaine had given him for Christmas, and as a final touch the silver brooch he simply had to pull him close for a deep kiss with his hand discretely squeezing his ass so that Kurt blushed and giggled into his mouth.

The ice rink was crowded, but not so crowded that they couldn't let Marilyn on her own because they were still able to see her. Kurt, of course, was an artist in his classic white skates and spent a lot of time dancing around with the girl who adored him to no ends. Blaine followed them around and joined their games, but every now and then he would stay a little back to watch them goof around.

Marilyn met some of her friends from kindergarten who were there with some of the girls' older sisters who always watched Blaine with mooney eyes whenever he picked up Marilyn and they were there. While the girls played together Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him over to get some coffee.

The line seemed endless and Blaine quickly got bored so he started kissing Kurt instead of just standing there - he knew that it was risky, but the way the frost made Kurt's face even paler and his cheeks even more pink, his lips constantly kept moist and shiny from his lip balm and his hair perfect; it would be torture for Blaine not to kiss him right there.

"Mhm, you taste so good," Blaine murmured and was happy that it made Kurt smile.

"You too. Delicious. Can I just... lick all over you?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck, obviously holding back a giggle from his own words and his face flaming when he realized what he had just said.

"Yeah. I could be good with that," Blaine hummed in agreement, happy that his coat covered his crotch so the world wouldn't see the evidence of their private conversation. They were dragged out of their love-haze as it was suddenly their turn in line and Blaine bought them both coffee and tea for Marilyn. They brought it back to where the girls were in the middle of a race and their older sisters were indiscreetly whispering about Blaine holding offs hand and kissing him so openly.

"_I didn't know he was gay!_"

"_Her parents are too, you know. It's his brother_."

"_Why do the good ones always have to be taken? And gay?_"

"_And have hot boyfriends -_"

Blaine chuckled and leaned in to kiss Kurt under his ear, having to nuzzle his nose deeply into the scarf to find a spot of exposed skin. Kurt gasped by the cold so directly hitting him, but let his fingers run into the curls at the nap of Blaine's neck. This had to be heaven.

"_Kurt?_ What are you doing here?" A guy suddenly burst out and Kurt stiffened where they were sitting on the fence with their coffees and arms around each other while keeping an eye on Marilyn drinking her tea over by her girlfriends.

"Oh my god. Puck!" Kurt burst out and Blaine could feel him shrink under his arm.

"What the hell? I didn't believe it when Mercedes said that you finally got some action, thought your ass was too tight - but you're a fucking stepdad?" The guy, sporting a beanie with a colored Mohawk and a group of teenage girls giggling behind him.

"It's not like that! Puck, please promise me you won't tell anyone. We're just here with his niece - my dad doesn't even know how old Blaine is... Please," Kurt begged as he skated over to the other boy, leaving Blaine to watch them from some few feet away. The other boy, Puck, stared at Blaine with a frown before he stared back to Kurt. He narrowed his eyes with pouty lips and cocked his chin.

"How old's he anyway?" He asked. Kurt bit his lower lip and sent Blaine a glance he could only interpret as apologetic before he turned back with scared eyes.

"He's... 32. Please don't tell anyone. Anyone! If Finn finds out hell tell my dad and everyone will know - and I don't know what'll happen to Blaine of it gets out," Kurt pleaded with shaky voice, so Blaine skated over to put an arm around him.

"32? Jesus, Hummel. You're freaking jailbait," Puck exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Hey - watch your mouth!" Blaine snapped, unable to stop himself.

"It's okay, babe. Puck is cool with us. Right Puck?" Kurt's eyes were huge and waiting. Blaine knew that if he ever found himself by the end of that stare he would run the world around for Kurt, so he hoped it had the same effect on other people as well. He really couldn't see how it couldn't.

"Sure. You got yourself a deal. I'm proud of you, man. But if he ever hurts you he's gonna deal with me!" He snarked with a probably meant to be menacing glance in Blaine's direction. Such a big kid playing tough.

"Thank you!" Kurt smiled and relaxed in Blaine's grip around him.

"And his ass is tighter and way better than any cunt you've ever had," Blaine snarled at Puck as they turned to find Marilyn, Kurt scooting himself a little closer to Blaine on their way back.

"Uncle Blaine, Kurt! Will you see what I can do?" Marilyn squealed at them as she saw them approaching her. With no shame or fear at all they locked their fingers to watch the girl dance around for them with her girlfriends to a cheer from the older sisters. When the girls were done with their show Marilyn skated over to them and yawned heavily through an open mouthed grin.

"I'm cold. Can we go home soon?" She asked and let her head dump against Blaine's hip, so Blaine ran the fingers of his free hand through her hair and watched as she stared up at him with big, bright eyes.

"We can go home whenever you want, bunny -" Blaine promised and had to remind himself that usually she had a short nap over heavily active days like this, so he figured he had to get her to bed as soon as they were back home.

They got rid of their skates and walked back through the park to Blaine's apartment on the other side. Marilyn insisted on walking between them so she could hold both of their hands and neither Blaine or Kurt had any objections. Once they were back inside Marilyn fell flat on her back before even getting out of her coat and shoes. She was splayed out, arms and legs wide like a starfish and her eyes clear evidence that she was drifting to sleep. With that Blaine let her be until he was out of his own outerwear before he got on his knees to strip her off her coat and boots so he could pick her up and carry her to her room. He quickly got her lazily into her nightgown and tucked her in. When he left the small bedroom he surprisingly enough found Kurt in his bed, only in his underwear waiting for Blaine to join him.

"The wise say that we should use our bodies to keep ourselves and each other warm - I can live with that," Kurt mumbled into the comforter without even opening his eyes. It didn't matter, though, because Blaine had got rid off his own clothes down to his underwear in the matter of a minute and was in bed and pulling Kurt close to feel his skin against his own.

"Jesus, Kurt. You're freezing," Blaine noted as he felt Kurt's freezing skin against his own. He dragged the comforter closer around him and started stroking up and down Kurt's back as they slowly let themselves fall into a nap.

**xXx**

After dinner Marilyn talked them into playing Twister. That was; Kurt and Marilyn played Twister while Blaine spun the arrow and gave them directions – and watched Kurt's every move, each one more impossible than the other considering the tight jeans he was wearing.

Blaine couldn't remember when it was the last time he had laughed until it hurt, or stopped thinking about that email he needed to send or those pictures he had to pin to his report. He was completely in the moment and enjoying every second of being there and spending time with the two most important people in his life.

After playing they sat down on the plastic of colored dots and had cupcakes with tea. To both Kurt and Marilyn's surprise Blaine allowed himself two and naturally Marilyn couldn't see herself free from clasping a cake directly into his face. It had to be.

She told them about the promise her dads had given her, that when she turned 6 years old she could start singing and dancing lessons. "_I wanna be like you and Kurt!_" she said and Blaine had to bite his lower lip from the overwhelming affection the girl showed him.

His heart's throbs doubled for a moment and he promised her that he would do anything to help her as much as he could. Kurt leaned against him so Blaine could put an arm around him while Marilyn danced around for them while singing her own interpretations of songs she had heard on the radio.

Around nine they took the girl to bed – together this time. They kissed her and sung for her, Blaine completely stunned by Kurt's voice. It was beautiful and soft. When he stopped Blaine nearly told him not to, but restrained himself. They both kissed Marilyn and wished her a good night before heading slowly for their own bed.

"We're old," Kurt grinned as he pulled his t-shirt off and started folding it, his usual ritual.

"What?" Blaine croaked in confusion.

"It's only a little after nine on a Saturday night and we're on our way to bed," he explained and folded his arms around Blaine from behind so he could look at them together in the mirror where Blaine was brushing his teeth.

"We're not old. I'm not old! I'm going to bed because I wanna grope you, not because I'm tired or need my sleep or anything," Blaine grunted in response, but was secretly enjoying the view of their faces matching each other so perfectly.

"Alright. If you say so," Kurt smiled teasingly and kissed his cheek before he left the bathroom.

When Blaine crawled into bed he did it to lie directly on top of Kurt. He chuckled by the sound of Kurt's squeal from the surprise and nudged Kurt's collarbone with his nose like had been a dog or a cat demanding his owner's attention. He let his one hand slide under Kurt's pajama top, feeling his skin and warmth on his palm.

"What are you doing? Not while Marilyn is here, Blaine. What if she comes in like yesterday? That would be a disaster. I don't wanna scar the girl for life," Kurt tried to lecture him, but was way too caught up in writhing and dwelling in Blaine's touch to seem the slightest bit serious.

"I'm not planning on fucking you. Not until tomorrow when she's left, at least. But when I do it will be good," Blaine smiled and squeezed a hand on Kurt's ribs as he kissed his exposed neck.

"I just – wanna feel you. I'm used to not having to share you, remember? And 88% of the time I usually have you naked," he said with another smile and let his other hand under Kurt's shirt as well so he could slide both hands under his back to embrace him the best possible for the position. He relaxed his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and purred a little when Kurt responded by folding his arms around him.

"Mhm, see – this is nice," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin.

"Yeah. You're really just a big toddler, right?" Kurt chuckled, making Blaine's torso vibrate as it was clasped down against Kurt's, but making him ease completely up when he started running his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"I thought you said that I'm old?"

"Ugh... I didn't mean it like that. You're not old, baby. Old men aren't cute and hot and sexy," Kurt assured him, playing a little with the locks at the nape of his neck. Blaine let himself vanish in his touch, let the caresses fill up his body and bloom in all of his cells. Kurt really made him feel like no one else ever had – was this what being safe felt like?

He didn't know how long he stayed in Kurt's arms, listening to the tender drum of his heartbeat and allowing the warmth from Kurt spread to his own body. When he finally moved Kurt was looking at him, observing him, with a soft smile and bright eyes.

"Are you really sure that you don't think that I'm old? Like, old-old," Blaine asked insecurely. It wasn't something that had bothered him, or something he had even considered before, but now that Kurt had mentioned it he wasn't sure if he would be able to take it if Kurt thought he was closing in on pension and hospices.

"You're stupid, you know that? Of course I don't think you're old – an old man wouldn't have been able to stay on the ice for as long as we did today, an old man wouldn't be able to obsess over the gym like you do, not to mention that our sex would be a lot more boring if you were old. And of course there's the fact that I would never fall in love with an old man," Kurt sighed and stroke a hand over Blaine's hair.

Blaine rose to all four above Kurt, surrounding him with his body, before leaning down to kiss him with a humming from Kurt, the vibrations running through their joined lips and down Blaine's spine.

He dumped down on the bed next to Kurt, his arm and leg automatically wrapping themselves around Kurt's body. Like the most natural thing in the world Kurt turned on his side to melt into Blaine, his face hidden against Blaine's chest.

**xXx**

The morning started out wildly with Marilyn running into the bedroom where she crawled into the foot of the bed and jumped a few times before dumping down between Kurt and Blaine. She snuck her way under the comforter and squealed in excitement when both guys put their arms around her and moved closer.

"You've got a lot of energy this early in the morning," Kurt groaned, but Blaine could hear that he was grinning.

After having simmered in the cozy warmth under the sheets they all got up and had breakfast together. It wasn't a sad event, but a sad tension was lurking under the surface of the atmosphere. They all knew that both Kurt and Marilyn had to go and pack their bags so Blaine could take them home.

"I was thinking... eh – my mom is having her annual birthday-dinner the 26th. Would you – you know, come with me? It's just gonna be some family having dinner and stuff. It's nothing big," Blaine said while he watched Kurt pack his clothes into his bag.

"Are you sure? Won't it just make trouble with your brother and his boyfriend?" Kurt asked and shot him a worried glance.

"Kurt, I really don't give a fuck about it. They wouldn't cause a scene, because they would never do anything to screw up a family party. Those things are sacred to them, because Cooper enjoys being 'the good brother', and I honestly don't care. If he can bring his boyfriend I should be able to bring mine. Sebastian's like five years younger than Cooper," Blaine argued.

He refused to let Kurt's age be something that restricted them from doing stuff together that other couples could easily do. Besides, it wasn't like his mom had seemed to have any problems about Kurt being younger than him.

"If you're sure then I would love to go with you," Kurt smiled and zipped his bag.

They drove Marilyn home first. Blaine took her inside while Kurt insisted on staying in the car after having hugged the girl goodbye and promised to see her as soon as he could. Cooper asked why he hadn't brought Kurt and Blaine's best response was "_I don't think we should discuss that now"_, naturally making Cooper and Sebastian both look offended, but Blaine was only sad that he couldn't see their faces once Marilyn started telling them about all the fun she had been having with Kurt over the weekend.

Blaine parked the car a little from Kurt's house. He wasn't up for meeting Kurt's father so soon, he thought he would need some mental preparation for that – at least fifty years.

They hugged and kissed, and to Blaine's heartache Kurt turned horribly sad when he realized that he couldn't postpone their parting anymore. It only made it worse when Kurt said that he couldn't promise when they could see each other again, because he knew that his father would be setting all in to figure out more about their relationship and probably do his best to arrange it for him to meet Blaine.

But Kurt had to go, and Blaine watched him as he walked down the street towards his house with his bag over one shoulder and constantly turning his head to send Blaine brave smiles.

And when Blaine went to bed that night he couldn't stop twisting and turning, unable to fall asleep. It was like something was missing in this apartment where he had always thought he had everything.

**End note: Even though it's a few chaps in the future I have started planning Blaine's birthday. Any wishes or ideas? I'm thinking surprises mixed with special sexy times. Next up: introducing the boys to a new kink. Thank you for reading. As always you guys are amazing!**


	14. Teenage Dream

**A/N: Adding a little warning for daddy!kink - and thank you so much for all amazing comments. All ideas for Blaine's birthday has been noted, keep them coming, if they don't make it to the chapter they might make it in another one. Have fun (:**

* * *

That dinner went easily through only made Blaine more nervous. He had expected troubles already from the beginning, or at least sharp glances or raised eyebrows – but they never came. Even through dessert the atmosphere was light and everyone was chatty. His mom was thrilled to see Kurt again, and as always Kurt was polite and sweet as ever. Blaine lightly held Kurt's hand on the table between them, and when Marilyn came over and requested to sit in Kurt's lap he eagerly welcomed her. It wasn't until people had got up for drinks and mingling it all started – and Blaine had only been waiting with nerves on his sleeves.

He and Kurt were standing by the fireplace, Blaine with a glass of whiskey and Kurt with a glass of water (- they had agreed that alcohol probably wasn't the best idea for Kurt since they would already be on spot from Cooper and Sebastian, and adding alcohol to their list of wrongs was not the way to go). They were talking to Blaine's cousin, Rick, about a new facility he had bought for his chain of gyms when suddenly they were ambushed.

"I'm sorry, Rick, but we would like to have a word with my brother and his... plus one," Cooper said when he and Sebastian approached them.

Since everyone in the family knew about Cooper and Blaine's occasional issues with each other their cousin smiled at Kurt and Blaine, squeezed Kurt's wrist with a "_Welcome to the family_" under his breath before he continued to the rest of the party.

"_Plus one?_ Since when is a _partner_ referred to as a _plus one?_ I don't recall you ever doing that about your sidekick," Blaine babbled out before he could bite his tongue. He was a bit too eager in emphasizing all the right words, snapping his tongue in dissatisfaction.

"Blaine, it's okay. We get it: you're sick of us asking you to settle down. You have your message across perfectly fine. But please don't use Kurt as a piece in your game. You can't toy with his emotions like that," Sebastian said and Cooper was nodding in agreement next to him. This was clearly planned, twisted and turned between them to get their way.

Blaine was boiling with anger. That was a new low even for them. What if Kurt thought they were right? That he was only using Kurt as a prop to send a message, make a statement. Blaine worked himself up and was just about to throw back in their faces when he was abruptly stopped from an angle he hadn't expected.

"Excuse me? I appreciate your concern – but then again I do not. I can take care of myself perfectly well, thank you very much," Kurt snapped and took a step closer to Blaine whose hand he immediately grasped in his own.

"You don't know him! All of his life he's always been _'All About Blaine'_. That's what he does. He's my baby brother and I love him, but he is loose and narcissistic – he doesn't care who goes down, because he has long off shut his feelings away. But it's fine. You're still so young. You can just walk away from him now and you will still have years ahead of you to find someone your own age who will actually have feelings for you as well," Cooper said sympathetically to Kurt, but mostly seeming like he was thinking about Kurt as a silly school girl who had no grip on the world whatsoever.

"I am shocked! Surely it's you who doesn't know him at all. Maybe if you spent a little more time listening to what he has to say and paid a little more attention to his feelings he wouldn't roll his eyes whenever he so much as thinks of you. If anyone here is self-absorbed and narcissistic it's you, trying to force others into adjusting to your norms. But newsflash: I love Blaine, and Blaine loves me back – and I don't give a snap about other guys my age because they're ignorant," Kurt retorted firmly and squeezed Blaine's hand even tighter.

Cooper looked like he had been slapped in the face. Sebastian on the other hand looked slightly impressed. However, all Blaine could do was grin broadly and proudly at Kurt who blushed from this sudden attention. Surely Kurt could stand up for himself, Blaine had always known that.

"You're just a kid. You don't know any better," Cooper started saying, but now Blaine had enough.

"Would you stop calling him a kid? Sebastian was only 14 when you met, and he barely 15 when you started dating, so cut acting all holy about it," Blaine reminded him sharply.

"But there's a difference between five and sixteen years difference, Blaine," Sebastian said, but looked like he wasn't as confident in his case as he used to be.

"You know what? I'm done having this argument with you. I admit that I don't know where this is going, but frankly I don't really care. I just know that I am with Kurt and I... _love_ – Kurt. And you can't change my mind. So let's just stop here. I don't want this to get in the way of me seeing Marilyn, but I don't wanna talk to you about anything as long as you have that attitude. Come on, Kurt -" Blaine exclaimed and led Kurt away, through the room.

Blaine walked to sit on the couch, needing a moment to get calmed back down to earth. Kurt was chewing on his lower lip and playing with the hem of the kilt he was wearing. All night it had made Blaine crazy with the thought of the possibilities this piece of clothing held for them, but right now he could only think about how angry he was. He would never forgive Cooper for crossing the line with Kurt like that.

"Heeeey. Kurt and Uncle Blaine. Do you wanna see my kitten?" Marilyn beamed as she came running over to them with the iPad Blaine had given her.

(_"Why would you give her an iPad? We told you not to spoil her. She's only 4, Blaine!" Cooper exclaimed and clenched his jaw._

"_Because she had fun playing with mine over Thanksgiving. She's not gonna break it and she's not gonna get herself into something bad. She's way smarter than you give her credit for," Blaine sighed in response. He had known this would happen, and he had honestly considered to tell her to let the device stay in her room at his place, but he thought that would just be mean, and then she might as well just have stuck to playing with his._

"_You can't just let her get used to rolling around in all of those crazy expensive brands just because you will never have kids yourself. Don't come here and ruin our daughter. We've told you over and over again!"_

"_I am not ruining her. On the contrary I'm trying to get some culture and creativity into the girl. Lord knows she doesn't get any from you. I put a bunch of books in the kindle app and a lot of coloring and drawing apps in there as well so she can be allowed to express herself. Don't rob her of expressing herself. Don't kill her artistic spirit."_)

"Sure, bunny. Come here," Blaine beamed and let all anger and worries rush away to keep them from affecting the girl.

She sat down between them and adjusted herself before she started flipping through an endless stream of pictures of a black and white cat thrown into various adventures involving house plants, blankets and houses made of Lego.

It was nice to listen to her joyful spirit and Blaine felt himself relax slowly as her tales went on. He petted her dark curls running down her back and couldn't help smiling from the sight of Kurt's enthusiasm and engagement in the story of a cat wearing a doll's dress.

After she finished she was yawning and bobbing her head up and down as she tried keeping her eyes open. It was around eight and surely it was soon the time she would normally be put to bed on the weekends. When Blaine's mom noticed she asked if he would take her to sleep in her room – because of course the princess also had her own room at her grandmother's.

There was no need for convincing as Blaine scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Kurt was straight behind him which pleased Blaine very much. They hadn't seen each other since Marilyn was spending the weekend with them, so he was aching to get Kurt closer and alone for just one minute. He had been busy with work and been at a lot of events where Kurt had called him up the next day with pride in his voice after having seen pictures of him on his favorite fashion boards online. Other than that they had communicated through texts and occasional Skype dates that only left the need to actually feel Kurt a lot stronger.

They put her to bed and kissed her goodnight before leaving her room in silence. They quietly closed the door, but when Kurt headed for the stairs Blaine stopped him.

"I'm sorry about them. Downstairs. They're idiots," Blaine apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's fine. You did nothing wrong. Let's just forget about them," Kurt smiled and turned back towards the stairs but Blaine pulled him back.

"Just a moment – I just want you to myself for a bit," he asked and kissed Kurt's upper lip as Kurt's mouth cracked in a grin.

"Mhm, and you can't wait until we leave?" Kurt teased and trapped Blaine's tongue between his lips.

"No. Besides... I'm pretty sure you chose that outfit with the sole purpose of killing me in public," Blaine choked out and felt his pants tighten when Kurt's kilt grazed his fingers.

"Blaine – we're at your mom's party! Behave a little..." Kurt giggled but kissed him nonetheless.

"Alright. Sure. That just means I can save more up for later -"

"You're terrible! Well, aren't you gonna give me a tour of your childhood home? Last time we were here you weren't exactly the president of my fanclub," Kurt grinned and straightened his tie and shirt.

"Hey. I wasn't that bad – and I very much enjoyed our time together. You know, I've never come as hard as you make me," Blaine whispered directly into Kurt's ear before teasing his moist breath over Kurt's earlobe, the boy shivering in his arms. Mission accomplished.

"I don't know about a tour, but I can show you my old room. Will that work for you?" He said and backed away before slowly walking down the hall towards the room he grew up in. He stopped in front of the door at the end of the long carpet and waited for Kurt to join him before he opened the door.

"Wow! That's impressive. The second I move out I'm sure my dad will turn my room into a guestroom or something..." Kurt said when Blaine turned on the lights.

His parents had kept his room like it had been when he moved out. They hadn't touched a thing except for when the maid had been cleaning once a month. Other than that no one had been there except for Blaine if he had to pick something up.

The room wasn't too big. His bed was centered at the back wall with a desk by the window and a dresser on the opposite wall. There was a setup for his TV and stereo and other than that the room was decorated with elegant striped wallpaper, the closet with his old school uniforms and a chair where his old schoolbag was swung as if he had just come from school a few hours ago. A few pictures were on the walls and the blinds were halfway down.

"So this was where you took your fucks back then -" Kurt mused as he walked around the room to take in the details, strolling his fingers over the cotton of the bedspread.

"Here? No – I don't take guys home. I go to their place so I can get out before they get their clothes back on," Blaine blurted out. Force of habit, possibly.

"You took me to your place," Kurt pointed out and looked at a shelf of trophies.

"Yeah. I did. But you were special -"

"Wait – does that mean that... this room is virgin?" Kurt asked, mouth ajar in amusement as he turned on his heel to lock his eyes on Blaine.

"It sure does..." Blaine said awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Kurt had seen his room, now they could go back downstairs and be polite and social until they could see a chance to get out and go back to his place so they could be naked.

Kurt nodded with a pensive look, but quickly snapped out of it and returned to his original task of exploring Blaine's old bedroom. The room where he hadn't had anymore sex than with his right hand – but a lot of that, should be added. Kurt picked up a picture of Marilyn that was standing on the desk. Blaine had completely forgotten that his mom had put that picture in his old room. It seemed so silly, but when he once in a while had stayed at her house it had felt nice to have some boost from the present when he was trapped in the past.

He walked over next to Kurt and kissed his neck, hoping he could remind him that their purpose was to be allowed to go home as early as possible and that wouldn't happen as long as they were hiding in his old room.

"You know, I really love the way you are with Marilyn. She always makes you so happy. You turn so daddy-like and let go off yourself in a way you don't usually let yourself do. Even with me," Kurt smiled and sat the photo back down before he turned around to face Blaine.

"When you let loose you're sexy, you know that," he whispered and let his screamingly azure eyes flicker between Blaine's, making his throat go dry and his tongue as well.

"So – you think I would be a sexy daddy?" Blaine played along, cocking his chin a little up. Sometimes, especially in times like these, it was a huge trial for him that he and Kurt were the same height – he needed to be taller, able to feel like he was the one in charge, but for some reason Kurt kept challenging his power in all possible ways.

"I always think you're sexy, daddy -" Kurt breathed out with flushed cheeks and the corners of his mouth twitching but he wasn't so much as blinking.

"I think we better go downstairs so we can make up an excuse for why we have to leave early," Blaine declared with a nod and turned to head for the door. When he was there with hand on the doorknob he stopped since he hadn't heard Kurt follow him.

"Are you coming? I wanna fuck you so bad when we get home," he groaned out with a need as his boxers slowly turned tighter.

"Why don't you just fuck me here?" Kurt asked, his voice suddenly different.

When Blaine turned around he nearly lost balance. He really hadn't seen that coming, he had figured that Kurt was just teasing him.

Either way Kurt was sitting on the desk with spread legs, one foot resting on the chair so his long, pale legs with calves covered in black leather of his laced up boots and naked, smooth thighs were completely exposed, while his kilt had slid a little up and was now giving Blaine perfect view of his purple briefs where he was teasing his index finger around the elastic band by his thigh.

"Kurt..."

Stupidly enough that was all Blaine could get out. If this wasn't hotter than any fantasy he had ever made up in this room as a teenager he could just as well go die. It didn't make it any easier to deal with that Kurt was biting his lower lip and sending him smoldering glances filled with lust and challenge.

"Come fuck me... daddy -" Kurt said, his voice low and innocent, new and pure making Blaine's clothes feel way too tight and the temperature way too hot.

Blaine fumbled with his hand behind him to find the key so he could lock the door, but there was nothing to find, so he figured it didn't matter and was across the floor in a few, long steps just as Kurt had eased his finger under the fabric of his underwear and was visibly running his finger up and down his slit, a damp spot on the dark clothing already a clear evidence that this certainly wasn't simple teasing.

He put his hand on Kurt's knee and watched as it slowly slid down the smooth skin of his thigh, towards where his wrist was moving between his legs. He could feel Kurt's eyes locked on him and sense that he was trying to keep his breathing low, but a slight panting still escaped and increased the further down Blaine's hand came.

"Oh – I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby -" Blaine said softly, but abruptly grabbed Kurt's wrist and yanked his hand out of his underwear, causing Kurt to give a tiny whine.

"Sweet baby... that's a bad thing. You don't wanna be bad, do you? Let me teach you what's good," Blaine continued and grabbed around the waistband of Kurt's underwear.

With a knowing grin Kurt hoisted himself off the desk with palms solidly planted on the wood so Blaine could pull down the fabric and let it drop to the rug under his feet. After that it only took seconds before Kurt had Blaine's pants and boxers shoved down around his thighs, his cock bouncing proudly out, hard and needy.

As Blaine crashed his mouth onto Kurt's he could feel Kurt's hand working around him already, purposely letting the tip of his head graze over his folds every now and then. With every stroke of Kurt's tongue around his own Kurt changed the speed of his hand, occasionally letting the tip of his index finger take a stroll down the vein on the underside of his shaft, making Blaine's head swim.

With the thought that people probably was starting to wonder where they were Blaine ran three fingers up and down Kurt's open cunt, wetting his fingers and Kurt's entire sex before plunging two fingers directly into the heat. Kurt squeezed tightly around him with a whimper, his legs still spread wide with a foot resting on the chair and his hand working around his dick, cupping around his head on every other upstroke to warm and wet everything in the cave of his palm.

Blaine kept his fingers crooked and stroking over Kurt's g-spot every time he pumped his fingers in and out of him, making him whine into Blaine's mouth. He could feel that Kurt had to struggle to keep his legs open as all muscles in his body flexed when Blaine let his thumb up to rest on his wet, taut clitoris so it rubbed over it with every movement he made.

"Just fuck me. Come on, Blaine – _shit!_ Before people start looking for us," Kurt groaned against Blaine's face, his wrist angling and making pre-come smear over his arm.

"Not until you tell daddy that you'll be a good boy for him," Blaine grinned, his lips smearing spit and moistening breath over Kurt's smooth cheek. He nearly chuckled from the twitch Kurt did followed by a whine when Blaine thrust his finger extra deep and pressed harder on his clit. He had no idea where this suddenly came from, but he couldn't stop thinking about how hot Kurt had been pretending to be so innocent and sweet – tickling Blaine's knowledge about how dirty and filthy he really could be when he wanted to.

"Seriously? Daddy-kink? _Blaine_ -" Kurt asked, his voice broken and jumping in pitch with the rhythm of Blaine's moving fingers.

"Come on. Are you gonna be a good boy for me? I can just stop -" Blaine threatened and stopped the moving of his fingers and dragged them out, Kurt crying in objection.

"No. No, please. Fuck me, daddy. I'm your good boy. Please just fuck me. I need your cock so bad, daddy -" he moaned, a pool of spit desperately caught on his swollen lower lip and his eyes glassy with frustration and need.

Kurt had stopped moving his hand and was now just holding it tightly around his cock, as he arched his back and let his pussy seek for it. Blaine nearly wished that he had a fucking camera to take a picture of how goddamn hot he looked with a lock of caramel hair escaped down his forehead and his cheeks flushed from his raising pulse – and those words.

Never had he even considered the possibility of having a kink like that, but apparently Kurt flamed up stuff in him that he didn't even knew about himself, because when he had seen him sitting on that desk, mixed with that innocent voice with a hint of a needy moan under the surface he was unsure when it was the last time he had been so hard. It was simply everything about the scenario and he couldn't believe that he had actually considered walking away and let it wait for later.

"Good. My sweet baby. I'll let you have daddy's dick now," Blaine groaned and locked his hand around Kurt's on his cock so they together could guide his head to Kurt's gaping cunt, the heat hitting him hard and addictive before they removed their hands so he could push in.

"Yesss, Blaine – _yes_," Kurt whined against Blaine's face and locked his arms around his neck.

"So warm and wet, honey..." Blaine cooed and let his lips graze lightly over Kurt's for a chaste kiss, struggling to keep calm and not just let his animalistic needs take over.

He let his one hand around to support on the lower of Kurt's back, sneaking under his shirt that he knew Kurt would be sad about how much it would reek of sweat when they were finished, but he couldn't care less about that stuff at the moment, so he made a mental note to make sure to take Kurt's outfit to the dry-cleaner along with his own. His other hand was sliding from Kurt's knee and down his thigh to Kurt's ass before sliding it back up his leg so he could lift his leg and wrap it around his waist, Kurt groaning from the new angle Blaine's cock reached inside of him, and to know that he had just spread Kurt's juices down his leg made his head spin out of control.

With a new and firm grasp on Kurt's ass cheek Blaine slowly pulled his hips backwards, feeling the way Kurt was already gripping around his shaft, so close to coming that the mere thought of fucking Kurt into orgasm on the desk of his childhood room made his own stomach twirl.

They didn't have time for going slow, so Blaine went directly into thrusting a fast and steady rhythm into Kurt's wet pussy. He could hear the slippery sounds filling the closed space between their pelvises and when he looked down to see his cock flushed and glistening from Kurt's insides, pumping in and out with Kurt's lips following the movements, hugging wetly around him – he nearly lost balance and returned his gaze to Kurt who had thrown his head back.

Heavy breathing interrupted by whimpers and moans fell from Kurt's mouth, his teeth having a desperate grip on his lower lip. Blaine leaned closer, making his shaft barely move out out Kurt as he thrust into him and kissed over his exposed throat.

"You're so fucking good. More, _please_ -" Kurt breathed out in a begging voice as he let his head loll forwards to catch Blaine's mouth, his tongue swirling slippery around in his mouth.

Blaine smiled and pressed his hand a little harder on Kurt's back, loving how Kurt had started to roll his hips on the desk, his inner walls squeezing insistingly for orgasm. His hand on Kurt's ass was slipping over the sweaty skin, so he grabbed hard, his manicured nails digging into the skin of his crack, middle finger teasing over his hole and damn if he didn't just wish that he could just reach a little further and push it in.

"Baby... yes, baby I'm so close – so close," he grunted as his teeth clashed against Kurt's when he realized the heat slicking through his veins with direction of his balls.

"Don't ask, just do it – dammit, Blaine!" Kurt complained and his breathing started hitching the way it always did when he was just at the edge, his finger grasping frustrated around his back for leverage but it was impossible to get a proper hold of the smooth fabric of Blaine's blazer, so he curled his fingers up, his knuckles painful against Blaine's spine.

Blaine's hips were crashing relentlessly against the back of Kurt's thighs, he angled his hips to make his thrust go upwards every time he thrust in and he knew immediately that he had hit right as Kurt's pussy clammed down, vacuuming around his cock and Kurt pressed his face against his neck where a bead of sweat had just rolled from his hairline to the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, yes, yes, don't stop, Blaine -" he mewled against Blaine's salty skin, the sound so broken and sated that the heat was rolling around in his belly, pushing itself towards his crotch.

"God, Kurt... I love you so much. Yes..." Blaine moaned as he differenced his speed, mushing his mouth against Kurt's ear, with the feeling of Kurt's pussy releasing a float of juices around his dick through the tensed muscles inside of him.

It only took him a moment of the feeling of Kurt's juices heating around his shaft and head, Kurt's weak moans into his neck and a few more thrust into his warmth before he came with erratic motions of his hips slipping against Kurt's skin. His knees threatened to betray him as he felt every single pulsing from his balls through his shaft to fill up Kurt, and he couldn't stop a cascade of "_oh god, Kurt_" streaming from his mouth into Kurt's ear.

His breathing was out of control. Kurt's as well. Kurt's face was still pressed into his neck, and his was still buried in Kurt's hair. After a moment Kurt started ghosting his lips over Blaine's skin before he moved his head up to press a kiss against Blaine's mouth.

"Mhm, I love you too -" Kurt smiled, his voice light from his still heaving lungs.

"Fuck that was good!" Blaine grunted, afraid to move.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head before he blinked rapidly a few times, forcing himself to meet Blaine's eyes again. A broad grin was filling his face and his fingers were slowly trying to straightened out on Blaine's back.

"That was... what was that?" Kurt asked with scrunched nose and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't blame me. You started it -"

"Fuck. Oh god... we have nothing to clean up with," Kurt suddenly remembered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shit... wait, I have an idea," Blaine declared with a smirk and took a firm grasp of both of Kurt's thighs, holding his legs safely apart.

"What are you gonna do? You're not gonna use clothes. You just can't do that, Blaine," Kurt said scared.

"I thought you knew me better than that. I'm disappointed. Just... relax and enjoy the ride, doll-face." He nudged his nose against Kurt's cheek and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before he let his hand down to grab around the root of his cock.

Slowly he pulled himself out, doing his best to hold as much of the come safe inside Kurt's pussy, but it was hard with Kurt moaning and squirming on the desk in front of him, but Blaine was quickly on his knees, his hand clasped over Kurt's labia.

"Blaine, what are you do – oooooh, fuck!"

Blaine had removed his hand and licked a broad stripe from Kurt's perineum to his hole and all the way to his clit. He swallowed down the come that had landed on his tongue and let it back out to lick back up Kurt's sex.

Kurt's fingers rushed into his hair with a moan of "_Blaine, Blaine!_" and Blaine couldn't help grinning from the sound and feeling. He knew Kurt had to be sensitive, but it didn't hold him back from plunging his tongue into his heat where he was still tight and flexed after his orgasm. Blaine sucked around the rim framing his tongue and use his tongue to shovel the come into his mouth.

"I'm gonna come again... Oh shit," Kurt whined as Blaine let his tongue down to tease around Kurt's asshole before letting his mouth back to lock his lips around Kurt's pussy hole and suck with the tip of his tongue teasing lightly around.

"Don't ask, just do it -" Blaine retorted with a crooked smile and nipped at Kurt's clit before he let his hand up so he could massage two fingers against the nub while he let his tongue into his hole, flicking it around the walls, licking and tasting every centimeter inside of him.

"Holy – ugh, so gooood," Kurt cried out and he squirted into Blaine's mouth, Blaine sucking it all up and swallowing it all, a little thicker than usual from being mixed with the rest of Blaine's come, but it only made it so much better, and he eagerly sucked and swallowed and needed it all, feeling like he was drinking up every drop of fluid Kurt's body held.

With a heavy thump Kurt fell backwards on the desk, his fingers sliding out of Blaine's curls and as Blaine made his tongue soft and wide run a last trip up his abused cunt he whimpered from oversensitivity.

Blaine pressed a last kiss to Kurt's clit and to each of his thighs before he fought himself back to his feet. He wouldn't even dare thinking about how messy he had to be looking, but the sight of Kurt boneless and wanton on the desk where he used to do his homework made up for it. His legs were still spread wide, a little bit of come had painted a vague stripe of white down one of his boots and his kilt was rolled to lie thick on his pelvis.

He took a few steps forward to lean down so he could press a kiss to Kurt's lips, and Kurt responded by pressing back, his hands resting mindlessly on Blaine's shoulders – but they were ripped out of the bliss with a knock on the door.

"_Blaine? Kurt? Are you in here? You've been gone for over an hour_ -" Sebastian's voice sounded and Kurt went stiff under his body.

Panicking he pushed Blaine to stand up so he could sit up himself and clear desperation spread in his eyes and over his face that only a minute ago had been relaxed with ecstasy and a vague dopey smile.

"We're... just a minute and we'll be right down. Go away," Blaine called back to him and started to rush his pants back on before he dropped to his knees to find Kurt's underwear. Kurt ripped the fabric out of his hands and had them back on way faster than Blaine could ever have thought possibly.

"_Oh come on – it's a family party_," Sebastian complained from outside the door.

Kurt was back on the floor, struggling to make his clothes fit properly around his body but Blaine knew that no matter what he said in that situation Kurt would never believe him, so he settled to adjusting his own clothes and check it for stains.

"I think he left. It's okay. Just take it easy. You look just as amazing as always," Blaine cooed and tried brushing his hand down Kurt's arm, but he was way too far caught up in panic to have time for that.

"There's a mirror over there," Blaine smiled and gestured for the wall by the hatstand as he fell to the bed and watched Kurt run to the mirror so he could check his hair and face.

"Do I have any stains?" He asked and twirled around, Blaine having a seriously hard time not checking out his ass instead of looking for stains on the dark fabric.

"It's fine. No one will notice," Blaine assured him as he stood up and searched for a kiss but Kurt backed away.

"God, your breath is reeking."

"Mhm, I can still taste it too. A reminder of how fucking good it was," Blaine grinned and forced his mouth onto Kurt's for a forceful kiss.

"You're hopeless," Kurt chuckled and let their lips meet again before he caught Blaine's hand and they agreed to head for the door.

"Seriously, Blaine? You couldn't keep your dick in your pants for a few hours?" Sebastian asked as they came out in the hall. Apparently he had been waiting for them.

Kurt tensed his grip on Blaine's hand, and Blaine was sure that if he looked Kurt's cheeks would be on fire, so he brushed his thumb soothingly over Kurt's, hoping it could somewhat calm him down.

"Are you checking up on me now, or something?" Blaine sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law.

"No. I was just going to check on Marilyn and you weren't exactly quiet. You've been gone for a really long time and people are starting to talk," he said firmly, but his features quickly eased up.

"You really are happy with this jackass?" Sebastian asked, directed at Kurt this time, making Kurt's hand twitch a little in Blaine's.

"Yes. I am. A lot. I... I've never been happier. He's really not like you all seem to think he is," Kurt said in earnest, and Blaine simply had to look at him and was thrilled to be met by his starry eyes and a smile.

"I really... love him. It's not all sex and games. Kurt makes me happy," he smiled and leaned a little closer to Kurt.

"Yeah. I am starting to figure that out. It's really good. I'm really happy for you, Blaine. Marilyn told us about your weekend together, and... that didn't seem like just acting to me. I just want you to be happy," Sebastian said and nodded at them before he walked around them and headed for the stairs.

"Why is he so weird?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, watching Sebastian disappear.

"It's... he was in my school. He had a crush on me. Really bad. But that was before he met Cooper. He didn't know we were brothers when they got together, so there really isn't anything there. It's just been... awkward, sometimes," Blaine revealed and shrugged.

It really didn't mean anything. Cooper and Sebastian had been together for so many years and were happy together, they really loved each other, but sometimes nostalgia struck and Sebastian liked to remind Blaine that they had once been close friends and that he really wished that he would get to see him happy with someone one day.

"You had sex with him?" Kurt asked.

"At almost every party before he met Cooper," Blaine replied truthfully.

"Oh – that must have been awkward."

They didn't talk anymore about it. Kurt wasn't mad, or jealous. He didn't even look at Sebastian differently when they returned downstairs. He was just as sweet and polite as always, except that he forced Blaine to drink a lot of soda and eat a lot of cake to get rid of the smell of sex coming from his mouth.

It didn't last long before they said goodnight and drove back to Blaine's apartment in silence. Kurt fell asleep on the way home, and Blaine considered carrying him inside, but he figured it would be a bad idea so he calmly woke him up and supported him on the way up since he was too sleepy to control proper balance.

Blaine innocently helped him strip off his clothes and got him to bed before he finished himself and crawled back to bed next to him, Kurt immediately curling up against his chest with an arm tightly locked around his waist, leaving nothing else for Blaine to do than wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Did I fulfill any of your teenage fantasies today?" Kurt asked curiously.

"When I was a teenager I didn't have the imagination to make up something as hot as that," Blaine chuckled, thinking back to the nights of him and his hand thinking about ridiculous moviestars instead of real, hot people.

"It was nice... to be in your room and see where you have come from. I feel like I know you a little better now," Kurt said sleepily and they both fell silent.

"We need to explore more of those kinks of yours," Kurt suddenly whispered and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, surprising Blaine since he thought that he was already asleep.

"I could be good with that. I have... a few things I wanna introduce you to," he smiled, mentally dancing a happy dance for Kurt not being completely opposed to the idea of experimenting.

"You're just so damn hot and you always make me so wet – daddy," Kurt whispered directly into his ear, and Blaine cursed far away that he knew that Kurt wouldn't be up for going at it again since he was so tired. He nearly considered going to the bathroom to have a wank before sleeping, but he wasn't sure he even could, regardless of how hard he was again. That round in his old room had left his dick so sensitive it felt skinless.

"You're playing dirty," he groaned instead and pressed his erection against Kurt's hip.

"Kurt?" He said after a while of more silence and he hoped that Kurt wasn't sleeping already, but he didn't want to wake him up if he was.

"Mhm. What's up, babe?" Kurt hummed into his neck.

"You are... everything I dreamed of when I – you know, still believed in love. You have given me that back. Kurt, you are my teenage dream," he whispered, unsure if Kurt would even be able to hear it, and not sure he dared letting him.

"You're my dream too," Kurt hummed, and Blaine could feel that he was smiling against his neck.

"Goodnight, Blaine. I love you so much," Kurt yawned and kissed his jaw before Blaine could hear in his breathing that he definitely was asleep now.

"I love you too, doll-face," he whispered and kissed Kurt's forehead before going to sleep himself.

**End note: I do realize that I have left out a few important things such as the encounter with Puck, Kurt's dad and other heavy stuff, but it will be dealt with, I promise. It has not been forgotten. Thank you so much for reading!**


	15. Unexpected Angles

Kurt was leaning against his locker with his phone in hand, forcing himself to hold back giggles from the texts from Blaine he was going through; all filled with what should have been repulsive comments about his ass. He was so absorbed in his own world that he was completely startled when a shadow fell over him.

"So, Hummel – are you ever going to invite me into your little world of being arm-candy for Sugar Daddy?" Puck's husky voice sounded and Kurt almost dropped his phone.

He had done his best to avoid speaking to Puck after their encounter on the ice rink. Always an excuse of being busy or heading for the library where Puck would never follow him in. He simply was way too afraid of the comments the Mohawk undoubtedly would have to offer him, but what he mostly was afraid of was that he would say that he couldn't keep Kurt's secret anymore and would tell Finn.

"Puckerman, not here! There's people everywhere," Kurt hissed as he shot a glance around the crowded hallway to make sure no one he knew had heard, shoving his phone into his pocket as if all of Blaine's filthy, dirty messages about what they had done together or what he wanted them to do would be blasted onto a billboard if he didn't hide the evidence.

Before Kurt could flee or even get a hold of his head Puck had taken a firm grip of his elbow and was pulling him into the abandoned choir room before he forcefully shut the door and turned to face Kurt.

"There's no one around now. You're not getting out of it this time. You're telling me everything, Kurt," Puck demanded and pointed at the chairs at the back of the room.

With a heavy sigh Kurt faced his defeat and let his bag dump to the floor before he sat on one of the red plastic chairs. Puck sat down on the one next to him, eyes piercing on his skin and obviously waiting for the story to come.

What was he supposed to tell him? Should he be honest, or should he do his best to get away with saying nothing but what Puck already knew? This was too hard to deal with.

"What's it gonna be? If I'm keeping your dirty little secret I want details. How long have you been screwing him? Cause I'm assuming you're getting it on, considering his little comment." Apparently this was going straight to business.

"We've been together since New Years," Kurt said shyly.

"That's not what I asked. You're not stupid, Kurt. Don't try to sneak out. All cards on the table here."

God! Hopefully he won't start blackmailing me.

"Since my birthday. In November. We met at a bar and... we've seen each other frequently since then," Kurt sighed, knowing that he would be able to twist himself out of this one regardless of how skilled he was in manipulating people with words.

"It's just... my dad can't know. And you know this school; if it gets out everyone will know, and then my dad will know too. So far he knows that I'm seeing someone, but he still doesn't know how old he is. Until now I've been able to hold it off by using excuses of being tired or having homework or something – or his phone started ringing, or something whenever he tried taking it up. But he's losing his patience, and I have no idea what to tell him. I can't lie to him anymore. It's too much! But I can't tell him how old Blaine really is, either. He's gonna kill him," Kurt blurted out, flustered and frantic, unable to stop the words falling from his mouth like a broken pipe under a cartoon sink.

"You know, the age of consent is 16 in Ohio – I looked it up to be safe with my own adventures. There's nothing he can do," Puck said and it was then it occurred to Kurt that Puck didn't have any intentions on using it against him or using it to blackmail him – he really just wanted to help.

"I know, but that little detail disappears when we're talking about a legal adult and a minor. It's just so ridiculous because I never feel the age difference between us. Sure, he's got work and a fancy car and his own apartment here _and_ in New York, but when we're together we're just together -"

"Yeah, but you've always been older than you really are. So basically you just met in the middle of your real ages, probably -" Puck commented and Kurt was surprised. Never had he known that Puck cared enough about him to even notice stuff like that, and he hadn't even considered that himself – he was more mature than others his age, and it did actually seem like he and Blaine met in between age-wise.

"That is true. I guess," Kurt agreed quietly, not sure how to handle this sudden feeling of care and interest from a guy who found throwing empty beer cans at bikers to be a fun pastime.

"If you want my advice I think you should just tell your dad. It's not gonna be pretty, but he's a cool dude and he wants you happy. It's obvious that you really like this guy, and from the way you've bubbled up since the holidays I'd say he makes you happy and treats you good. And of course that he's apparently stinking rich he takes good care of you in more than one way.

Puck shrugged like he had just explained about the peepholes he had drilled into the girls' locker room, as if that was the most logical thing and natural thing in the world.

"He's not... stinking rich. He does good, that's all. Most of the clothes he gives me are drafts, or free gifts from..."

"From designers. And they're just drafts doesn't that mean they're one of a kind? Aka a gazillion dollars worth with those labels on them and no one else having them. And stuff like that one isn't just a free sample, Kurt. There's some feelings behind that thing. It's like it's hand picked for you," Puck argued and gestured to the silver brooch of the drama masks on Kurt's scarf.

The scarf he still had no idea how Blaine got a hold of. But even before they got together Blaine had gone through extreme lengths to get it for him – and the brooch that not only was hand picked for him, but _custom made_ for him after Blaine had got an idea and decided and paid for having it made. Only for Kurt.

"I really like him. I've never felt like this before. All I ever think of his him and that I wanna be with him. When we're not together I just wanna call him or text him until the next time I'm seeing him. But the best part is that even though he wasn't exactly virtuous when we met I never doubt for a second that he feels the same way about me -" The uncontrollable sink pipe had run over again.

Puck shifted a little uncomfortable in his seat, his eyes flickering around the room before falling to his hands in his lap.

"That sounds pretty awesome. That's exactly what I wish I could find. You're not so bad, Hummel -" He huffed and shot him a smile through his characteristic pursed lips.

"You'll get there, Puckerman. One day. So – does that mean I can count on you?" Kurt asked, still not wanting to jump the gun and expect to be safe if the news were all over school – and town – the next day.

"Your secret's safe with me. But you gotta tell your dad. I'm coming to your house for a game tonight, so you can do it then. Then you won't feel like you're standing with it all alone," Puck offered and Kurt's stomach took a roll.

"You would do that for me? Thank you so much. I guess I'll think about it," Kurt nodded, confused but happy about the way things were working out between them. It was only six months ago Puck had thrown him into dumpsters and locked him up in supply closets. And here they were; Puck helping him out with this major issue that could potentially change his life depending on the outcome.

"Of course. But on one condition -"

Oh god! Of course there would be a condition. How could he have been so stupid to believe that it would go by so easily?

"What?" He asked insecurely, apprehensively, not sure he was brave enough to hear it.

"Tell me – how's the sex?" Puck smirked and Kurt's heart dropped. Was that it? Really?

"I think – in the past three months I've had more sex than you've had in your entire life. And it has certainly been... should we call it interesting? To not hurt your ego -" Kurt grinned triumphantly and watched Puck's jaw drop.

"Gotta say I'm impressed. Didn't think you had it in you," he chuckled and made Kurt's cheeks flame up right as his phone started ringing.

"Shit. It's Blaine -" Kurt hissed as he looked on the display to see a few weeks old picture he had found of Blaine online all dressed up on a red carpet from a fashion event in New York.

He loved that picture a lot. He would never admit it to Blaine but over the weekends they hadn't seen each other Kurt had spent his time going through pictures from from former events to see if he could catch a peek of Blaine between models and designers and stylists. All the old photos he had found Blaine's smile had been charming as ever and his posture gentlemanesque, his outfits naturally classy with an edge. But his eyes didn't sparkle and the charming smile seemed plastered on and not genuine like in Kurt's favorite one where his eyes were visibly chocolate brown with stars and his smile was warm and heartfelt – that was the Blaine he knew and loved.

He looked from his phone to Puck and was met by wiggling eyebrows and a knowing grin, so he figured he might as well pick up the phone.

"_Hey. I have a few minutes break from this disaster of a meeting and I figured I would call to hear how school life is _-" Blaine's voice sounded flirtatiously through the speaker and Kurt wondered how he was still seated on the chair as opposed to having melted and spread to a puddle on the floor under him instead.

"It's... fine. I uhm – I talked to Puck. You know, from the ice rink -" Kurt said, figuring he'd better tell him everything. It concerned him as well, after all.

He could feel Puck's eyes locked on him, but he did his best to not be distracted – to be natural, yet not as natural as usual where he didn't see himself too good to play along with Blaine's sexual games if the mood was for it.

"_Oh – so we're screwed now?_" Blaine asked. It was impossible for Kurt to hear how he was taking it, his voice was stripped off all emotions, something Kurt hated when happened.

"No. Not at all. He promised not to say anything, but... he wants me to tell my dad. Tonight," Kurt explained, hoping it would provoke some sort of reaction out of Blaine.

"_Tonight? Okay. Let me know how it goes,_" he simply said, voice still indifferent and Kurt wanted to shake him or slap him for not giving him anything to work with.

"Okay. I will. If I survive, that is..." Kurt murmured, mentally cursing that this was the conversation Puck was experiencing between them and not one of those where Blaine was in a good mood and kept being cute.

"_Don't even joke about that. It's gonna be cool. And listen; if it all fucks up you'll just call me and we'll figure something out, alright?_" Blaine said, his voice a little edgy now, but still not enough to stir up any other emotions in Kurt than annoyance.

"Okay. I will. Are you -"

"_I have to get back to the meeting or I will get into a lot of problems with Calvin Klein – talk to you later,_" Blaine rushed out.

"Okay. Bye," Kurt mumbled, almost too late before Blaine had hung up.

"He's really busy. Spring fashion coming up and stuff -" Kurt said awkwardly as he let his phone slide back in his pocket right as the bell chimed and the other glee club members started streaming through the doors.

"You're cool, Hummel. I'll be there tonight," Puck whispered and squeezed his shoulder, making Santana raise an eyebrow with a dissatisfied snap of her tongue.

"What's going on? We're on for the game tonight, right?" Finn asked as he found a free seat next to Puck.

"Yeah. I just – agreed to let Kurt help me with some homework tonight," Puck shrugged as innocently as possible but Finn didn't look convinced.

The glee club session went easily through with Mercedes singing at the top of her lungs and Quinn talking about some song she and the celibacy club would be doing for mass in church the upcoming Sunday.

Kurt was left to fear the task that was waiting for him in the form of coming clean to his dad about Blaine. About everything about Blaine.

**xXx**

All through dinner Puck kept eyeing him out and Finn was staring at them like they had been making out. Kurt felt observed and he couldn't figure out if it was his nerves that were toying with him or if the tension around the table was really strained.

When dinner was over Kurt stayed and helped Carole clean up while his dad disappeared to finish up the booking for the tire shop before the game, Puck and Finn going to Finn's room to play video games.

Kurt went to his room and considered calling Blaine for moral support but he knew that he would only get more nervous and frustrated if Blaine was still still busy and in a weird mood, so he decided to wait so he could call him with the final report instead.

After an hour there was a knock on the door and he nearly jumped from the startle. It was Puck telling him that they were going downstairs for the game so he should probably work himself up to it.

_This is it._

"Uhm, dad. Can I talk to you?" Kurt asked, feeling a little guilty over catching his dad off guard in the halftime of a game, but luckily his team was doing good which was a plus in the mood department.

"Can't it wait, Kurt? The game will be back on soon," he said, a little confused since it wasn't like Kurt to interrupt when watching sports.

Kurt nearly said that they could just do it in the morning, but then he noticed Puck's eyes on him and he knew that postponing it again would be a bad idea.

"It's actually kind of important so – but I promise I'll make it quick," Kurt said, internally cringing at how sick he was feeling about it.

"Okay then," his dad agreed and walked to the dining part of the living room, away from the TV area so they wouldn't be interrupted or eavesdropped on. Kurt was indescribably thankful that his dad could sense that this was private and yet he could still lean on Puck if needed.

"There's uhm... there's something I need to tell you. About my... boyfriend."

He still wasn't used to saying it out loud. He had only said it out loud (outside of his room) a few times, but it never stopped making the butterflies in his belly dance lively.

However, that was when the kicker happened. Puck walked by and stopped right behind Kurt. For some reason his dad's eyes darted from Kurt to Puck and back to Kurt.

"You're not telling me it's this guy, are you? Cause I am not sure I can -" his dad started saying and it took Kurt a while to register his words.

"What? No! Of course not..." Kurt burst out in horror. Puck was great and cute, but not at all boyfriend material for him.

"Kurt's great and all, but I'm liking the ladies a bit too much," Puck hurried to say.

After a few glances back and forth between all of them Kurt's dad's face turned soft again and he seemed like he believed them, relieved.

If only he knew what was coming.

"You two just seemed so weird and now you come here and – forget it. What is it you wanna tell me? I've been meaning to talk to you about that mysterious guy of yours," his dad said and Kurt's insides turned to ice. Now there was no way back.

"The thing is... he's not in school anymore. He's got a job. A really good job," Kurt stammered, figuring it was a good way of opening up, but he didn't have any idea where it to take it from there.

His dad was staring at him and Kurt couldn't make out if it was confusion or if he simply hadn't heard what it was Kurt had said to him.

"I'm not really getting what it is you're saying? So he dropped out of high school? Or went directly to work instead of going to college?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

It occurred to Kurt that he actually didn't even know if Blaine had even been to college, but he reminded himself that it wasn't the time to get lost in thoughts: he needed his focus in the situation at hand.

"Well, you could say that," Kurt murmured, unsure if it counted as a lie. He would say that he simply molded the truth to a little via his dad's words.

"What he's trying to say is that his dude is older than him," Puck suddenly broke in. Kurt had nearly forgotten his presence and judging from the look on his father's face he had as well.

"How old are talking about?" He asked, feigned calm as a threatening veil over him.

"Sixteen -"

"You are sixteen, Kurt..."

This was going to be bad. Very bad.

"...years older," Kurt ended and hid his face in his hands. He was going to die. He could feel it close.

"What? Kurt, with the sexual activity level of your generation this guy could be your father! This is practically pedophilia!"

Kurt cringed. No way. Pedophilia was wrong and disgusting and an awful, hurtful and traumatizing crime, but what he shared with Blaine was beautiful and perfect.

"Hey, it's not so bad. I've seen them hang out together, and they actually seemed pretty good together," Puck commented.

Kurt stared at him in disbelief, surprised over how he was acting as his apparently only support in this.

"He hasn't forced me into this, he isn't using his age against me for... anything. It is completely and one hundred per cent consensual between us. We've already been through the whole age-drama-thing with his brother and his boyfriend, but even they are starting to ease up. I love Blaine, and Blaine loves me – shouldn't that be enough?" He realized that he sounded naive and blue-eyed; like the musicals had eaten away his last sense of reason, but he was damn serious – he could feel that with his and Blaine's love for each other nothing else mattered.

His dad had been silent for uncomfortably long time now. He had staring blankly into the cabinet of filled with fancy glasses and plates but visibly not seeing them.

"Dad – please say something," Kurt pleaded quietly.

"I gotta say, Kurt, I feel really bad about this. But if this guy really makes you happy I guess I have to give him a chance. I have to meet him," his dad declared. He was reluctant, but most importantly was he stretching himself for Kurt's sake.

"Okay. I – will talk to him. But... what should I say?"

**xXx**

"_Hey doll-face. Damn I miss your face so much,_" Blaine groaned into his phone as he picked up. Kurt's intestines did a little jump from the welcome.

"I miss you too. But uhm – I talked to my dad. About you."

Kurt could feel how Blaine went tense through the phone.

"_Should I pack and move to Mexico?_" He asked and Kurt coiled in on himself. It was hard enough that he currently was in New York for work, way too far away and making Kurt long for warm arms and soft kisses.

"That would make me really sad. I don't think I could live with that. But – he wants to meet you. Dinner on Monday. I think he needs some time to adjust to it," Kurt shared and hoped it wasn't a problem. He couldn't stand the idea of his dad hating Blaine, or disapprove of this turn in his life that allowed him to finally be happy.

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?_" Blaine asked a little hesitant.

"No. But it's the best I've got. It's not like we see each other too often as it is, and if my dad decides that he doesn't like me being with you our time will be even less and I don't wanna sneak around anymore," Kurt sighed with heavy heart and a headache enough to kill a lion.

"_I know, babe. It just seems so risky_ -"

"If you don't wanna go just tell me, Blaine! I don't know what else to do now. I just wanna be with you -" Kurt blurted out. He immediately regretted his harsh tone, but he was frustrated. It wasn't like Blaine had a better plan himself.

"_I _don't _wanna go! But of course I'm gonna do it anyway. I'm not exactly the son-in-law textbook example, and I don't wanna screw anything up for you_," Blaine retorted, equally as frustrated.

"Oh – Blaine. It's gonna be fine. You'll do fine. Just talk to my dad about sports and you will win him over – and of course it won't hurt if you praise me a little on the side," Kurt assured him, hoping a little teasing would make him relax. He had been so damn tense over the last week and it was starting to trouble Kurt.

"_Fine. I'll do it. I just have to fly out and then back to New York after, since I don't think I'll be really back home until late Friday,_" Blaine sighed.

"Oh. Cool. I guess. Are you okay? You've seemed so... I don't know, distant," Kurt tried nervously. It made him uneasy.

"_It's all good. Just a hard day. But I'll see you in a few days and we'll talk tomorrow, right?_" His voice was a little more himself now and that at least was comforting.

"Okay then. Can we like... Skype tomorrow? I miss you. Like, a lot," Kurt tried in one last attempt of cute talk between them. He was tired and really needed his boyfriend to show some affection.

It had been almost two weeks since they had seen each other last, the weekend of Blaine's mom's party and it was growing painful. Not to mention that Kurt had all of the upcoming week off school so he had hoped that he could spend some time with Blaine, but apparently he wasn't going to see him for more than a brief adult supervised moment.

"_I don't think so. We're busy as hell. If we don't have this done before next weekend you'll be naked next season. But I'll try and squeeze it in,_" Blaine said.

What? Not even a creepy, dirty innuendo about the advantages of Kurt being naked? Something was definitely off.

"Okay. It's fine. Don't take time out of your schedule for me," Kurt said defeated.

"_I have to get back to work. Goodnight, Kurt_."

"Goodnight. I love you -" Kurt said and Blaine hung up.

That was less than fun. Kurt curled up on his side, disappointed and sad. He had already known that Blaine was busy, but he hadn't expected it to be taken out on their communication. It wasn't the first time this week he had been so short, and lately it became often that Blaine didn't even call him at night as promised, but sent a text in the middle of the night with "_I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm buried in work. I haven't forgot you_."

**xXx**

Monday was, to put it light, nerve wrecking. Kurt had spent all day pacing floors and checking his watch. Blaine was arriving for dinner at 5.30 and Kurt was cursing away that he hadn't been able to spend time with him beforehand for mental preparation, so when the doorbell ran he was certain he would die, but ran towards the door nonetheless.

Unfortunately Finn beat him to it, and Kurt had to stand at the end of the hall and watch as Finn awkwardly shook Blaine's hand and they introduced themselves.

"Kurt – hey," Blaine said sweetly when he noticed Kurt was watching them.

Kurt carefully met them in the middle of the hall and accepted Blaine's chaste kiss to his cheek and the squeeze on his elbow before Blaine put his brought flowers on the little table and took off his coat. It wasn't until then Kurt realized this probably was Blaine's first time in a middle class home with not too little but not too much either and his nerves tingled even more.

Finn showed Blaine to the living room, Kurt tiptoeing nervously behind them with a good distance behind. When Blaine met Carole he was sweet and respectful. He kissed her cheek and complimented her dress before handing her a bouquet of white lilies.

"Oh and Kurt – these are for you..." He smiled and turned around to offer Kurt his bouquet of blue roses, making Kurt's cheeks turn fuchsia and his knees go weak. They were absolutely gorgeous and unique. A typical gift from Blaine.

It was strange to have Blaine in his home. He didn't know how to react or what to do about himself, so instead he figured that it was best for him to keep in the background to not say too much – until his dad entered.

"So – you're the guy..." Was all he said as he approached them where they were standing by the dining table.

"Yes. Mr. Hummel. I am the guy – Blaine Anderson. I believe we've met. Very briefly," Blaine said and offered his hand.

"Yeah. You're the guy who dropped off a present for Kurt over Christmas. Thought he said you weren't together until New Year's," Kurt's dad said with a little suspicion in his voice.

"That is accurate. That was simply one of my many attempts of trying to show him my... feelings for him," Blaine said with steady voice, but Kurt knew him well enough to know that he was nervous.

"Maybe attempts you say? What else?" His dad asked and Kurt could to his death not figure out if he should take it as a good sign that they were talking and Blaine was still alive, or if he should call 911 already to save time when the blood started dripping.

"I have... told him how I feel. With words, and... material ways that holds his interest," Blaine told truthfully.

Kurt's heart throbbed a little faster from Blaine being so direct. Sure, it had all been because he wanted him in bed as a part of their former deal, but it didn't change that it was a show of consideration.

"And I wanna officially apologize for my lack of communication. I should have asked for permission to take Kurt to New York. It won't happen again," Blaine hurried to say and Kurt's eyes widened. He wasn't sure it would be a good idea to remind his dad of their discrete getaway.

"Hmm – alright. Apology accepted. But from now on I wanna know if Kurt even leaves the town. Got that?" His dad said.

Blaine promised, shooting a fleeting glance in Kurt's direction where he was chewing on his lower lip and holding his breath in anticipation.

They all sat down for dinner. To Kurt's surprise he and Blaine were seated next to each other and not on different sides of the table as expected. They kept clean, only a few discrete brushes of arms or thighs under the table, and Blaine twisted his ankle around Kurt's between their chairs, making Kurt's stomach jump.

The small-talk went to sports and Blaine's work, creating a natural balance of his conversations with Finn and Kurt's dad, and with Carole and Kurt. He made sure to have it all covered and was calm and kept together.

"How does your family stand on your... situation?" Kurt's dad asked and all Kurt could think about was how much Cooper hated him and how he would do anything to take them apart.

"My mother is very enchanted by Kurt. She has grown quite fond of him, and I suspect that she possibly likes him a bit more than she likes me. My brother on the other hand isn't as excited, but he never is when it comes to something I am passionate about. But his fiance and their daughter is just as taken with Kurt as my mother. No one seems to be able to resist his thrilling spirit," Blaine said and smiled at Kurt without meeting his eyes.

"Tell that to the bullies in his school," Kurt's dad grunted under his breath and Kurt could feel himself go pale. He really didn't want Blaine to know about that, he had done everything to keep it from him but with that comment Blaine's eyes rushed to Kurt, wide and confusing, but before he could say anything Burt was talking again and Kurt was thankful that the issue was pushed away just as quickly as it was brought up.

"Except your brother you say? And he's engaged? A wedding any time soon?" Mr. Hummel asked and Kurt was surprised by his interest.

"Yes. In April. And I would also like to ask permission to take Kurt with me to the event. Which will take place in New York since Ohio doesn't offer same-sex-marriages," Blaine said conversationally and Kurt had to squeeze his lips together to not squeal out loud.

"Let's see about that when it gets closer. April is still in two months. You might not be together then," his dad remarked, a purposely provoking edge to his voice the way Kurt knew he did it when he was trying someone out for something specific.

"I believe we will be. As long as Kurt still wants me. Kurt has – to say that he has given my life meaning sounds so cliché, but I would say that he had given my life content and substance. Now I actually do wanna take time off work to have a personal life and spend time with him," Blaine explained.

Kurt watched his dad turn it over in his head. Carole seemed impressed and Finn looked like he was struggling not to fall asleep.

"Good answer. Let's just see how the next month goes and we can take it back up," Kurt's dad finally nodded and Kurt realized he had been holding his breath.

They finished dessert and coffee with more small-talk in the form of Blaine asking to their jobs and to Kurt's great surprise he revealed that he enjoyed car building – something Kurt would never have guessed from overly clean, manicured and spa-addicted Blaine.

As the evening grew later Kurt knew that Blaine would soon have to leave to go back to New York. He hated it and didn't want him to leave, but there was nothing to do about it, so when Carole told Finn to help her clean the table Kurt declared that he wanted to show Blaine his room.

"Alright. But no shenanigans under my roof. Got it? He's only 16," His dad said and Kurt felt like running for hiding, but Blaine accepted with respect.

Kurt's room was smaller than Blaine's at his mom's and he had never felt their age more prominent than when Blaine entered his room.

"Tasteful. Elegant. Nothing I wouldn't have expected from you," Blaine nodded in approval, but Kurt pushed the door closed where Blaine had left it open, possibly because of the warning from his dad.

"Do you seriously think this was to show you my room? I'm not 12. I just wanted some time alone with you before you leave me again," Kurt muttered disappointed and let a finger ease its way into Blaine's fisted hand.

"You're sneaky. But I'm not gonna test your dad's limits," Blaine said and released Kurt's finger to gently squeeze a hand on each of his arms instead, offering a tender smile.

"Blaine, I've really missed you. It's been ages since I saw you the last time. And you've been so busy working we haven't even talk that much," Kurt moped and let his forehead fall to Blaine's collarbone.

To his pleasant surprise Blaine let his hands brush up his back and pulled him closer as he pressed a kiss to the back of his head with a heavy sigh.

"I know. It's not like I'm doing it to punish you or anything. But I have to work..." Blaine groaned.

"Punish me? I didn't do anything wrong," Kurt retorted and snapped his head up to see Blaine's face, but he was still avoiding his eyes.

"Exactly. You didn't. But after this week I'll mostly have events to go to so I'll have more time to be with you the next month," Blaine smiled and Kurt felt himself loosen up.

"That sounds good. Does that mean you're gonna kiss me now, cause I've been waiting for that -" Kurt grinned and pouted his lips with puppy eyes he hoped would work because damn he felt ridiculous for being so needy and touchy – but the separation was too heavy, and it was totally unfair that they had to keep from each other when they were so close and all alone.

Blaine rolled his eyes and released his grip on Kurt so he could take a few steps around the room, curiously taking in the decorations of the room and the entirety of the design Kurt had gone with when he had got his room a few months earlier.

He walked over to sit on the bed and cross his legs nonchalantly as always, showing off his bright blue socks, tight to his skin, smoothing their way from his patent leather shoes to disappear under his dark brown cotton slacks, and Kurt couldn't believe that their separation had made him so horny that he even found Blaine's ankles sexy.

"I have to go to the airport. I need to go back and work my ass off so I can keep you happy with stuff and things," Blaine sighed heavily.

"So you can keep me happy? Blaine, you could work at Starbucks and I would still date you," Kurt said, shifting nervously in the middle of the floor.

"Yes. But you've got some luxurious habits and I need to work to keep up with that," Blaine shrugged like it was obvious.

"Don't make me sound like a spoiled brat -" Kurt retorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You _are_ a spoiled brat," Blaine pointed out and fell to his back on the bed, staring up to the ceiling where Kurt had a few plastic stars his mom had got him as a kid.

"Don't – don't make it sound like I'm only with you because you give me stuff. Because then I don't want your stupid stuff anymore," Kurt hissed and startled himself by ripping off the dusty green scarf he was wearing that Blaine had given him a few weeks prior.

He didn't know why he reacted so strongly. Blaine had probably just been joking, but it was like it hit an exposed nerve and he could feel tears pressing and it made him angry because he had no reason to cry, yet he still threw the scarf at Blaine with all of his force.

"Hey – what the hell is wrong with you, Kurt?" Blaine grunted and sat up as he fumbled to get the scarf off his face.

Kurt had moved to stand by the desk with his back on Blaine, squeezing his lips hard together to a thin line so he could hold the tears back because no way if he was going to cry when he didn't even know why. Especially not when they were trying to convince his dad that they were happy and that Blaine was good for him.

He could see in the dark glass of the window that Blaine was back to his feet and was coming over to put his hands on his arms, forcing him to turn around.

"I'm not having a conversation with you when you're having your back on me. And it's time for you to tell me what the fuck your problem is -" Blaine said firmly and it was hard to tell if he was mad or confused.

"you're such a fucking prick. I would never be with you just for the clothes. How can you say that?" Kurt whined and bit his tongue to stop it from running wild. Blaine would be leaving soon and he didn't want it to be in the middle of this situation – whatever it was.

"You were, Kurt. That's this started, remember?" Blaine pointed out and it didn't exactly help.

"How can you be that stupid? It wasn't about the clothes or the sex – it was about you. Always about you! I only wanted you! That's why I did it, that's why I stayed even through your lame rules and mean words," Kurt blabbered frustrated out.

"Kurt, calm down; would you? Why do I have the feeling that there's something you're keeping inside that I should know?" Blaine asked and raised one eyebrow as he put his hands softly on Kurt's hips, and it was too much he just went from asshat to caring in less than a second.

"I'm sorry! You've just been gone for so long and you forget to call and I just wait for you to call me when you promise you will, but you don't. Lately I've seen more pictures of you online than I've heard your voice. And you're so... cold and distant when you set off two minutes for me – and I just... miss you. But you don't seem to miss me," Kurt blabbered out, his voice cracking several times through his rambling and the tears were heavy but he fought just as heavy himself, refusing to let himself break.

With a little shake of his head Blaine sat back down on the edge of the bed and grabbed around Kurt's hips. He guided Kurt over to sit down, straddling his thighs so they almost were at eye level with each other.

"Do you really think that I don't miss you? Have you ever taken one minute to consider that maybe I would want to take you with me every time I go to New York? But I can't, okay? It's a job, and if I don't do it I won't have a job and I enjoy what I do, and I enjoy using my job to make you happy. But Kurt – I am only working this much right now to make sure I make that deadline in time so we can have all of next month together. Because after that I just have to show up at events and help out at some shows and I will be able to spend all of my energy on you. So please have a little patience," he said and brushed his hand up Kurt's back.

"I'm sorry. I just... miss you," Kurt groaned and lost the battle over the tears.

"Dammit, Kurt!" Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt closer, making his face disappear in the crook of his neck where he could feel the tears on his skin and he wondered if they would ruin the collar of Blaine's blue shirt.

"I know, Kurt. I know. It'll get better, I promise you it will. I just need some days. We'll have the weekend coming up if I work all night when I get back tonight," he cooed into Kurt's hair and Kurt felt sick with himself for being so pathetic because he knew how hard Blaine was working and he knew that he easily could go 48 hours of work before even sleeping.

"Come on and kiss me before we get caught," Blaine cooed and brushed a hand down Kurt's shoulder.

"I miss you too. I know that you aren't just with me for clothes. Just like I'm not with you for the incredible sex – I'm with you..." Blaine said and used his thumb and index finger on Kurt's chin to force eyecontact.

"...because I love you. Doll-face. Simple as that."

God he was good. Kurt felt like he was 8, being comforted by his dad, and yet he felt like he was 25 and in the most important discussion of his life with his partner. Kurt had always known exactly who he was, but somehow Blaine made him confused because he wanted, _needed_, to be much more for Blaine when Blaine was so much for him.

And then there were times like these. Blaine could be the worst jerk in the world, he had always known that. But then he did stuff like that; small gestures of love. Like that stupid nickname. Kurt hated it so much in the beginning. He recalled how he had wanted to yell at him to never say it again because he found it degrading – but now it felt like whenever Blaine called him that it was Blaine emphasizing just how much he loved him, and that what they had was something extraordinary.

"I love you too," he smiled and sighed a little heavy, suddenly exhausted. Right now he wished nothing more than to curl up in his own bed with Blaine's arms around him.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked. He didn't want the answer but rather that than be surprised in the moment.

"No later than 11.30 – I would stay here for the night if I could, you know that right?"

"Just... kiss me," Kurt demanded and caught Blaine's lips.

It was always amazing to kiss Blaine but whenever they had been separated for a long time the first kiss felt like it really was a first kiss. It started out soft and careful, then proceeded to be strong and needy.

Blaine's hands pressed on his back, trying to get his chest closer while Kurt's arms were locked around his neck, and the bubbling feeling from the soft velvet of Blaine's tongue and lips against his own was thrilling, and he simply couldn't stop his hips rolling forwards. He was throbbing and open and needing between his legs and Blaine was right there with the motions making Blaine's zipper press against Kurt's.

"Kurt, you're horny -" Blaine groaned and put his hands to his ass, and the squeezing just made his need so much stronger.

"You've been gone for so long," Kurt whined, embarrassed about how much he was craving it.

"What about that vibrator I gave you?" Blaine asked with hands on Kurt's hips, steering them to continue pressing and rubbing against Blaine's zipper.

"I tried. It's not you -" Kurt whined out and didn't even dare opening his eyes.

"Oh god – oh god no," he complained and found sense enough in himself to stop the motions and get to his feet. Blaine was staring at him like he didn't know where he was, and Kurt knew that he had to be a mess of ruffled hair tie askew.

"Do you want me to stay for the night? Cause I can get up and take the 6 o'clock flight if you want me to," Blaine offered, but quickly hurried to get up and put his arms around Kurt.

"Not for sex. I just – are you really making me say it? I miss you being close to me, and I miss feeling you when I go to sleep. I miss everything about you, Kurt -" Blaine groaned and pressed a peck to his lips.

Even though they had officially been a couple for over a month it was still hard for Blaine to admit things like when he missed him, or saying that he loved him, and Kurt understood that so he gave him time and space to adjust to the new commitment – and it only made it that much more special when he actually did it.

"Don't screw up your work for me. You have work to do," Kurt forced himself to say, but in reality he wanted to beg Blaine to stay and never leave again.

"It's gonna be fine. I'll just – call my assistant. Go ask your dad if it's okay," Blaine smiled and kissed his nose.

It wasn't fair that he offered himself like that when Kurt had to say no, because he would much rather have an entire weekend with Blaine than just a few hours.

"No. You better go. Now. So you can finish to that stupid deadline," Kurt whined and kissed Blaine.

"Aren't I supposed to be the mature one? I who should talk you into reason?" Blaine smiled.

"Let's just go downstairs. Then I will sleep until you are back with me," Kurt grunted pathetically, but far beyond the point of caring about it anymore.

So they fixed their clothes and hair before they walked back downstairs, hand-in-hand. Blaine politely shook everyone's hand and thanked them for a good night before Kurt followed him to his car where they exchanged sad kisses.

Kurt hurried to tell the family that he just wanted to sleep and went to bed before anyone could declare that they should discuss the evening's events. He quickly went through his nightly routines a little more sloppy than good was before he slipped into bed and curled up around a pillow. He had just drifted into sleep when he was woken up by his phone ringing.

"_I'm at the airport now. I just – please don't think that I don't miss you, because you're all I think about. It's impossible for me to get any work done because fashion and clothes reminds me of you – I miss you,_" Blaine said apologetically, his voice curling around Kurt's spine.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I went crazy. I know that it's not your fault," Kurt assured him with sleep thick voice.

"_Good. I have to go to the gate now. I just wanted to tell you goodnight. It was really good seeing you. I really love you, doll-face,_" Blaine said and his voice sounded different, sincere in a new way.

"I love you too, Blaine. Have a safe trip. Goodnight."

And Kurt could go to sleep untroubled for the first time in many days.


	16. Definition Of Beauty

It was Thursday morning and Kurt literally hadn't heard from Blaine since his goodnight-call after the dinner Monday night. He had called and texted but eventually gave up because it was hopeless and he didn't want to interrupt him in his work or be clingy.

Now he had just stumbled out of bed and was sourly sitting on the couch next to Rachel who had spent the night in his room after they had watched Gone With The Wind all night. Rachel was jolly and upbeat because she had a date with Finn later, so Kurt kept sulking into his coffee and grapefruit, considering eating that stupid muffin in the kitchen since Blaine wasn't around to notice him getting fat anyway.

"Come on, Kurt! Don't be so depressing. You're just gonna get wrinkles before you win your first Tony, which means you won't get it," Rachel fussed at him.

"I really don't care right now," he groaned back and let his head fall to the back of the sofa.

"Well, I do care and if you keep being depressed I'll get frown lines too and I just can't do that," she said and pinched his hand.

"I'm gonna go back to bed if you don't leave me alone," he grunted and got to his feet, determined to get that stupid muffin and devour it all with self-pitying pleasure. He spun down the hall towards the kitchen but was stopped by the doorbell chiming.

"Oh man! You've got to be kidding me! I really can't catch a damn break!" He complained as he marched down the hall towards the door.

"Hey stranger -" Blaine smiled as their eyes met.

**xXx**

Blaine's vision blurred as his eyes were covered by Kurt's arms abruptly locking around his neck. He awkwardly pulled the boy closer and closed his eyes so he could allow the sweet sensation of Kurt being back in his arms wash over him.

Without warning Kurt pulled back and shot him a cranky look that made Blaine's heart drop. He had expected their reunion to be fun and sweet, not Kurt mad at him so they would end up fighting.

"I haven't heard from you for days and you just show up being cute. That's not fair," Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. And I'm really sorry I've been such a bad boyfriend lately, I just wanted to avoid you -"

"Avoid me? Not strengthening your case here!" Kurt cut him off with eyes wide in shock.

"Will you let me finish? I wanted to avoid you so I wouldn't ruin the surprise. I suck at lying because I don't fucking care about hurting people's feelings, but I couldn't exactly tell you that I was planning on showing up here today, because that would have ruined everything I've planned," Blaine tried to explain, knowing he was doing a terrible job.

"You are – I don't even know, Blaine. You're a jerk," Kurt sighed and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

"You're the best jerk ever," he smiled and gestured for Blaine to come inside.

Once the door was closed Blaine let himself take in the visual of Kurt in his pajamas with bed hair and sleepy eyes. He looked messy and untidy, gorgeous and youthful.

"So I'm guessing you don't exactly have any plans today? Judging from your appearance," he commented and let his eyes travel from the raggedy socks and baggy pj bottoms to the loose blouse and brown locks sticking to all sides like a bird's nest.

"I was actually planning on spending all day in bed eating myself big and fat because my boyfriend is ignoring me," Kurt said with an arched eyebrow.

"Then it's good I'm here to save you from your bad boyfriend. Now you go get dressed and pack a bag because you'll be with me all weekend," Blaine declared and squeezed Kurt's ass.

He felt bad for the way he had treated Kurt lately, but he really had been buried in work. On more than one occasion, had he been close to breaking contract with big houses because of differences on the upcoming fashion. He had been frustrated and sleep deprived, he had skipped the gym and meals and lived on coffee until he had to be at clients' events in the evening to smile and drink champagne and have picture taken that Kurt found online the next day, thinking he was just fooling around and having fun.

"Okay. What should I pack?" Kurt asked as he led Blaine up the stairs to his room, Rachel yelling something at him from the living room.

"Your passport. And a suit. We're going to New York and I have plans," Blaine said as he sat down on Kurt's unmade bed.

"Blaine – you heard what my dad said. I can't leave town without him knowing, and there's no way he'll be okay with it with such short notice," Kurt whispered like he was afraid his dad had bugged his room.

"It's gonna be fine. It's not that far away and if he tells you to come home we'll hurry to the airport. Please just... I have something planned for you, and I don't want it to go to waste," Blaine begged and he could see excitement fighting the responsibility in his Kurt's head.

He was stopped mid-motion in front of his open closet and his pale cheeks were slowly adopting a bright pink as a wide grin took over his face.

"Alright. Okay. It better be good, then -" he trilled, nearly jumping in the spot before getting to the task of packing his suitcase.

"You had sleepover company? Should I be worried?" Blaine asked, a tinge of nerves prickling as he noticed two glasses, two used pillows and a used McKinley High t-shirt on the floor – definitely not something Kurt would even sleep in and it surely was way too big to be his size. With the thought of what a bad boyfriend he had been over the past few weeks and the fact that he hadn't contacted Kurt for days he really didn't like that.

"What? Of course not. Rachel was here for a movie night and decided to just sleep here so she borrowed one of Finn's shirts to sleep in," Kurt explained.

"Oh. Good. Just making sure. And you didn't play with each other's pussies all night?" Blaine smirked, a little disgusted by the thought of Kurt making out with a girl – Kurt with anyone who wasn't him.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in horror and turned his back on him to rummage through the shelves.

Blaine fell back on the bed and let himself melt into the familiar scent of Kurt and sleep mixed with the scent of Kurt's clothes streaming from the unfamiliar sheets.

He closed his eyes and listened to Kurt going through clothes and packing. He was moving with a fast pace between his closet and bathroom while Blaine nearly fell asleep when Kurt was suddenly straddling him in only his underwear.

"You're the only one who gets to play with my pussy," Kurt breathed out sensually when their eyes met and Blaine's hands rushed to his pale thighs spread out for him.

"Jesus Kurt... I can't just fuck you here in your soft teenage bed," Blaine whined as his cock went immediately hard.

"I didn't ask you to. I just made a statement," Kurt smirked and leaned down to draped his naked chest over Blaine's and let their lips meet.

Their kiss was quickly interrupted by a muffled squeal from Kurt's mouth into Blaine's as Blaine had slid his hand down into Kurt's underwear and two fingers pushed directly into the heat of his boyfriend's eager pussy without any problems at all. He didn't waste any time, his fingers pumping in and out of Kurt's squeezing hole. His fingers slipped easily from how wet Kurt was, but moved difficult because of the angle.

"God I've missed you so much," Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips, moaning and breathing heavily as his taut nipples rubbed up and down the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"Missed you too..." Blaine groaned and flicked his thumb over Kurt's clit to make him whimper and buck his hips into the touch.

Kurt was really wet, Blaine's hand nearly soaked along with his pussy. His muscles were squeezing tightly and his hips were slowly moving back and forth on Blaine's own aching crotch. It would be so easy for him to just flip them over so he could whip out his cock and fuck Kurt hard into the mattress of the bed where he slept and did his homework and had sleepovers with girlfriends – and moaned Blaine's name loudly while he masturbated with the blue dildo Blaine had bought him.

"We can't do this. We have to get to the airport," Blaine forced out and pulled his hand roughly out of Kurt's briefs to a chorus of Kurt heaving for air and whining in objection.

"God, I was so close," he grimaced as if Blaine had just ripped out a carpet from under his feet. He clumsily rolled down to lie next to Blaine while Blaine dried his hand off best as possible on Kurt's naked thigh.

"Get dressed. Airport time. Now!" Blaine bossed, not caring for a second that Kurt seemed ready to punch him. He was busy forcing himself to calm down so he wouldn't have to go home and change before leaving for New York.

**xXx**

It had taken a little longer than expected for Kurt to convince his dad to allow him to spend four days with Blaine on such short notice. In the end he played the "long separation" card and his dad compromised by saying that he should be home early Sunday and that he had to at least text every now and then to let the family know that he was okay.

Now they were in Blaine's New York apartment and he was waiting for Kurt to get ready for the early dinner he was taking him out for, but he couldn't help smirking at the thought of the surprise he had prepared for Kurt after the restaurant.

When Kurt was finished Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He would never cease to be amazed at how stunning Kurt was and how he always managed to do something new and eye-catching with his appearance, something Blaine rarely saw even in his line of work.

Tonight Kurt had gone for a dark, purple suit. When he moved just right in the light tiny stars were shimmering in the fabric. He had a simple white button down underneath the jacket, which Blaine instantly recognized as a McQueen piece he had given to Kurt a few weeks ago. It had dark buttons around the collar which matched Kurt's black scarf and waistcoat perfectly. The outfit was completed with black, pointy boots with white seams and slight plateau.

"You're staring. Perv," Kurt said as they got into the cab.

"I sure am. And you're enjoying it. Exhibitionist," Blaine retorted and smiled as Kurt stuck out his tongue at him but let his face crack in a grin.

**xXx**

For this particular evening Blaine had chosen a small restaurant with an intimate atmosphere. They had a small table in the middle of the room, but weren't interrupted by the other guests. It was a simple, but luxurious place and Blaine had chosen it because he knew how much Kurt always stood with one foot in each camp of simplicity and extravagance.

To his satisfaction Kurt had seemed very impressed when they entered, and throughout dinner he kept looking around with an awestruck expression. Whenever Kurt experienced something new that really pleased him and got to his heart a certain look took over his face – a look Blaine loved how he could show Kurt new worlds over and over again, enriching Kurt's boring high school life with wonder and excitement.

"This is so great, Blaine. I've really enjoyed tonight," Kurt said while they were waiting for their dessert. His eyes were glistening and his mouth looked like it had forgotten how to frown. They had talked and laughed and simply enjoyed each other's company after having been apart for so long.

"Don't say it like it's over. We've only just begun," Blaine said softly and sipped from his glass of wine.

"I – okay," Kurt smiled curiously.

Blaine shot him a smile himself before Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom, flawlessly facilitating next step of Blaine's plan.

When Kurt returned he stopped in front of their table – which was empty. At first he looked confused, but then he looked a bit scared. Then he sat down and pulled out his phone, undoubtedly to see if Blaine had left him a message, but when he looked at the screen, he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

He gazed around the room, frantically searching for something that could tell him what had happened to his date who had apparently left him all alone in a city he didn't know, but when his searching reached the piano close to their table he came to a halt when he was met by familiar dark eyes.

Blaine slowly started playing, and he watched as Kurt's shoulders relaxed and he let himself ease back down in the chair. As Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurt and softly sang the words to a slow, gentle version of _Always On My Mind_, no one doubting they were addressed at Kurt, he watched Kurt cover his mouth with his hands and tears start rolling down his face.

He continued his song about how sorry he was for not being there though he tried really hard because to him all that mattered was Kurt. When he finished with a voice thick with emotion he received a grand applause from the entire room. All he cared about, though, was coming back to Kurt, who stumbled to his feet, and clumsily found into his arms, sobbing softly against Blaine's shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, doll-face," Blaine whispered and kissed his ear, patiently waiting for Kurt to gather himself as Blaine held him and cooed sounds hushed into his hair with his hands gently brushing up and down his back.

"You're so... stupid," Kurt cried and tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Thank you. It was... beautiful, amazing. I didn't know it was – thank you," Kurt smiled through glistening tears and an awkward sob that Blaine didn't care for.

"I love you, Kurt. I know I'm stupid and I do a lot of shit and I probably hurt you more than I even noticed, but I am trying so hard to be good for you. Every time I can make you smile I see it as a victory," Blaine blabbered out and pressed his mouth onto Kurt's, glad to feel the pressure returned.

"You really are stupid and forget me and say mean things... but I know. I know that you try, Blaine, and I know why you try. That's enough for me," Kurt said with feigned irritation and dried the last tear from his cheek.

"Come on. I'm gonna have dessert for once – and we need to leave soon or we'll be late," Blaine crooned and kissed Kurt's cheek before he gestured for Kurt to sit back down so he could seat himself.

"Late? Where are we going?" Kurt asked and took a spoonful of cake, making Blaine chuckle as he nearly went cross-eyed from the taste.

"You'll see. But I know you'll love it. It's a really beautiful place," Blaine teased, very satisfied by the mystified expression on Kurt's face.

In reality Blaine didn't have much dessert. He merely poked at his flan with his fork while observing Kurt find pleasure in his cheesecake with wine on the side, shyly peeking up at Blaine every now and then as he let the fork disappear between his lush lips with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

As Kurt let the tip of his tongue sneak out to lick a crumb off his upper lip Blaine felt a shiver spread through his body reminding him that if he didn't pull out of his mesmerized state now he never would.

He told Kurt to hurry and finish up so they could get going. Kurt emptied his glass and got to his feet, excitement flooding through his body. Blaine helped him put on his coat and kept his hand in his own as they walked down the street before Blaine stopped and turned to face him.

"Blaine, are you kidding me?" Kurt quaked out in a weak voice, not daring to believe it, but his eyes locked on the front of the building looking beautiful with lights and decorations.

"I don't kid about Broadway, baby," Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand, leading him into the theater where he had made sure to have the best seats in the VIP lounge. Nothing was too good for Kurt.

He nearly didn't see Kurt's face throughout the entire show. He was sitting on the edge of his seat with his fingers playing over his lips, huge eyes sparkling and ecstasy practically radiating from his entire being. Blaine kept a hand on his thigh, watching Kurt more than he watched the stage, and enjoyed the atmosphere surrounding his overcome boyfriend.

As the show ended and the lights went on people started to get up and get to their feet so they could seek towards the exit. Kurt, on the contrary, sunk back into his seat to take it all in, but as he got up and started getting ready to leave Blaine dragged him back down to sit.

"Blaine, we have to leave. They're closing up," he said with a mouth that refused to let go of his smile.

"I just have one last thing before we can go home," Blaine cooed and watched as Kurt's face was lined once more with confusion, as it had been so many times over the evening.

Blaine held Kurt back and waited until everyone had left before he grabbed his hand and led him down a hall, making Kurt stare at him in terror.

"Blaine! We can't be here. They're gonna get us banned for life and I don't want my first Broadway show ever to be my last as well," Kurt pleaded scared, but apparently he had been so caught up in his nerves that he hadn't noticed where they were going, because he stopped dead when it hit him.

They were standing in the middle of the stage, in front of all the seats, the orchestra pit right in front of them, hundreds of empty seats for audience, but they were all alone in the darkness of the empty theater.

"I pulled some strings. And now -" Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him closer and put his hand on his back, staring directly into his big starry eyes, piercing as the shone brightly through the dimmed lighting above their heads.

"- I want you to dance with me," Blaine completed, then took a good hold of Kurt before he started swaying and moving his feet slowly around, Kurt following his lead with his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine could feel that he was smiling.

"You have officially lost your mind," Kurt mumbled into his neck while Blaine brushed his hand lightly up and down his back and pressed small kisses to Kurt's temple and cheekbone.

"I blame you," Blaine whispered into his hair. Kurt responded by tightening his grip on Blaine's shoulders and nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck.

They swayed and moved around in a small square on the big stage for a while before Blaine moved back to have a look at Kurt who looked like he was torn between smiling, crying or having a mental breakdown.

"And now I think it's time for you to have a moment to yourself in the spotlight," Blaine crooned and started to move back but Kurt dragged him back.

"No. I don't want it without you," Kurt practically whimpered.

"Doll-face, this stage is all for you tonight – let it love you. Don't let me steal it from you," Blaine chuckled and placed a quick peck on his lips before walking off stage and settling down into one of the seats to watch Kurt on the stage.

He watched as Kurt walked around the stage in the vague light. He could sense that he was unsure of what to do about himself but curiously absorbed every single detail he could find. After he had been around the stage a few times he walked over and sat down by the piano at the end of the stage.

Blaine was comfortable and didn't feel like there should be any problems at all. He found that he really enjoyed watching Kurt in his own world. He could easily do that for a long time.

"It's not as much fun without you," Kurt suddenly said from the stage, dragging Blaine out of his thoughts of how lucky he actually was to have Kurt be with him when he never was available and when he so often was grumpy and bitchy or forgot his promises. No, it really was like had said to him on New Year's Eve; Kurt deserved much better, but he was way too selfish to let him go.

Suddenly Kurt was sitting on the edge of the stage, observing Blaine as he was lost in thoughts.

"Is there somewhere you'd rather be right now?" Kurt asked, insecurity simmering under the surface, implicit in his voice and his eyes so covered by shadows that Blaine couldn't make out the expression on his face.

"What? No – no," he said and got up. He took the trip back around the length of the stage to walk up the small stairwell where Kurt had got to his feet by the piano and was waiting for him.

"Come here," Blaine smiled and walked to sit at the instrument. As soon as Kurt had sat down next to him he started playing. He played a mix of different classic pieces and was happy to feel Kurt looking at him in awe. He watched Blaine's fingers slide around the ivory and the way his hands and wrists worked with graceful movements.

"Wow. I knew you could play but..." Kurt said, trailing off as Blaine rested his hands back in his lap.

"Nah it's nothing," he shrugged as if he had just rolled his hands randomly around.

"Wanna go home now? Or do you have plans of something? Cause I have an idea," Blaine smiled with his next secret playing on his lips.

"I don't know if I'm more scared or curious," Kurt declared but leaned in to press his mouth onto Blaine's, letting their lips move together soft and slowly.

"Thank you. This was really the most incredible Valentine's Day ever. And I didn't even know that it was Valentine's Day. I know that you love me, Blaine. Even when I'm nervous and scared that you have changed your mind I still feel it somehow," Kurt admitted and Blaine gave him a lingering kiss in response.

"Good. Cause I can't stop it. I'm glad you liked today. I wanted to take you to Paris, but there's no way your dad would let me, and I'm not sure I could without his consent," Blaine teased and lightly squeezed Kurt's thigh.

"Don't even joke about Paris! But yeah, unfortunately that probably won't be a possibility for the next two years," Kurt warned him and swatted his hand playfully with a feigned expression of shocked indignation.

"Let's just get a cab," Blaine laughed and stood up to leave the stage, giving Kurt a moment alone to say goodbye.

**xXx**

The apartment was warm and comfortable when they got back. As Kurt went to the bathroom Blaine took the opportunity to light some candles around the bedroom and get what he needed for what he was planning.

"What is this?" Kurt asked when he entered the room to find Blaine nude on the bed with candles filling up the entire surface of the dresser Blaine had fucked him against the night they got together. But tonight he wanted something different.

"Come here. I've got something I wanna try," he said, his voice luring Kurt to come to the bed.

Blaine was on his knees on the edge of the bed and started to slowly unbutton Kurt's vest and shirt. Kurt smiled down at Blaine, running his fingers softly through his hair while letting the man undress him. As soon as Blaine had slipped Kurt's clothes off his upper body he kissed his bellybutton before proceeding to undo his pants. When he had slipped them and his underwear down Blaine leaned closer to press a soft kiss to each of his hips before carefully letting his lips graze over Kurt's vulva.

"Lie down on your back," Blaine smiled softly and grabbed Kurt's clothes to fold them and put it on the top of his suitcase and then returned to find Kurt perfect and naked in front of him.

When he crawled back on the bed he straddled Kurt's thighs and pressed a kiss to his lips before leaning to the bedside table and open the drawer. At this movement Kurt went stiff under him, holding his breath.

"Why do you need a condom? Oh no. Blaine – what did you do?" He asked and didn't even try to hide his panic and the tears in his eyes, so Blaine stopped mid-motion to return his attention to Kurt's face.

"Shhh, I'm not looking for a condom. I don't need those when I only ever am with you. I don't even think I have any. Just – relax." He ran his fingers soothingly down Kurt's torso and was happy to find that Kurt eased up again.

He didn't need to look long, he knew exactly where he had put what he needed. So he pulled out a jar and a brush before he nearly chuckled from Kurt's wide eyes.

"You always tease me for not wanting dessert and for caring about what I eat, so tonight I thought I would have some chocolate," he grinned with a smirk and got the lid off the jar.

"Oh god, are you serious?" Kurt spat out and burst into laughter.

He rushed to sit up and clasp his hands onto the back of Blaine's neck so he could kiss him long and deep and sloppy, before he backed away with a devilish grin on his face. He laid slowly back down, only he seemed different as he looked up at Blaine with wet, kiss swollen lips and a playful glint in his eyes.

"Go on. Eat me," he challenged, suddenly his entire body and being oozing with sensuality and Blaine nearly turned damn flushed.

He picked up the brush and dipped it into the chocolate cream, happy that the lady he had bought it from had guaranteed that it wouldn't hurt Kurt's skin. He let a brown trail down the middle of Kurt's torso. Kurt looked down over himself without moving, seeming like he was being painted for a piece of art rather than his boyfriend living out a messy fantasy about his willing body.

Blaine dipped the brush back in the jar once more before he continued the trail from Kurt's bellybutton over his vulva to end at the beginning of his slit, making Kurt release a hushed breath from the fact that Blaine put it down there as well. He painted Kurt's nipples and down his neck, and let the soft hair of the brush trace a dark stripe up his nude slit from where it met his thighs. As a final touch before he put the glass and brush away Blaine painted over two of his own fingers and he could see on Kurt's face that he knew his plan.

When the jar and brush were safely out of activity zone he leaned over Kurt's body, careful not to ruin his masterpiece, and ran his painted fingers over Kurt's lips before Kurt slowly opened and let them into his mouth.

Blaine almost came. He realized that he and Kurt had been having sex frequently for three months and he hadn't gotten one blowjob from him – and here he was, sucking and licking his fingers with his eyes locked on Blaine like he had a fucking Ph.D in sucking cock, his eyes screaming that in his head those fingers were Blaine's dick and there was nothing more he wanted than to take it in his mouth.

When his fingers were clean and wet Kurt sensually let his lips slowly slip off his fingers before he licked his lips with tender eyes and Blaine had to remind himself what they were doing so he didn't just fuck Kurt senseless instead.

At first, he smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt and lick off the leftovers of the chocolate on his lips. The taste mixed with Kurt's mouth was sweet and strong, obvious that it was high quality from the provider Blaine had carefully chosen to use to buy a series of lovely toys which he would be introducing Kurt to later. The same place where he had bought the sweet, blue vibrator – not planning on telling Kurt it had been $160 for just the vibrator but there honestly wasn't anything that was too good to take care of Kurt's body, and in the string of that he ad to admit that the collection he had locked away in a box bought solely for Kurt only a week ago would make Kurt's little, blue thing seem like an impulse purchase from the store down the street and not the piece from the number one in the business that it actually was.

He let his tongue swirl eagerly around with Kurt's for a moment before his arms told him that he needed to get going so he didn't fall down onto Kurt's chocolate-covered chest. With that thought he leaned down and let his tongue out to take a long lick up Kurt's neck, letting the thick, sweet taste of chocolate lie as a blanket over his tongue.

He didn't waste any time on continuing to move to sit next to Kurt instead, giving him better access to begin laving up his stomach,from his bellybutton to solar plexus, mouthing his lips over the wet trail to make sure he got it all before he repeated the action up Kurt's chest.

Kurt's fingers were running soothingly up and down his back, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck and Blaine could feel that he was smiling and watching. Yet, it wasn't until Blaine locked his lips around his nipple, locked and sucked that Kurt gasped and took a firm grip on his hair. With that reaction Blaine sucked a little harder before he moved to his other nipple, this time starting out by lapping at it before kissing it clean with gentle strokes of lips and tongue.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kurt grinned as Blaine sat up so he could move further down his body.

"Honey, if dessert was always like this I would never have anything else," Blaine mused with a gentle bite at Kurt's hip before he used his tongue to clean the short trail from Kurt's waist to his bellybutton.

"For someone who seems so stiff and serious to the world you sure are the silliest person I know," Kurt laughed and smiled down on Blaine as he settled himself between Kurt's legs.

He hoisted Kurt's legs up with the tendons of his knees over Blaine's shoulder so he could shoot a telling glance up at Kurt before he moved down to lick from the beginning of Kurt's slit up his vulva, the tip of his tongue barely dipping between the lips.

"Oh yes, Blaine," Kurt breathed out as Blaine sucked one of Kurt's lips into his mouth.

He licked around it and sucked it good before he repeated on the next pussy lip, Kurt's fingers back in his hair, but now a little stronger around the gelled-up locks.

"You taste so good, darling -" Blaine hummed and kissed his way from perineum all the way up his pink, open cunt, sucking lightly on the waiting clit.

"_Blaine_... you're just saying that – because of the chocolate," Kurt breathed out with a weak laugh and let his legs fall down on either side of Blaine's body, offering himself completely and fully to the mercy (or lack thereof) of Blaine's mouth.

But instead of proceeding to eat Kurt out thoroughly he made sure he had done a proper job cleaning up the mess he had made with the candy. When he was sure Kurt's skin was back to pale and vaguely pink as always, his pussy lips slightly puffier and darker than usual, Blaine ventured back up his body, his fingertips slowly following his travel from the side of Kurt's thigh, over his hip and ribs and up his chest, collarbone and neck where he cupped his hand around his cheek so he could kiss him softly, chastely.

"You're the most beautiful person in the world," Blaine said thickly, nearly not even recognizing his own voice, confused as to how he had gone from being a career-minded asshole to where he was.

"You work with models all the time. Beauty is something you swim in, Blaine -" Kurt said and rolled his eyes, but there was an odd vulnerability mixed in his insecurity.

"I mean it, doll-face. I surround myself with aesthetically correctly proportioned people all the time, but they're boring and ordinary to me. Beauty takes extraordinarity. You're like nothing there ever was or ever will be. You're the most beautiful person there could be," Blaine said truthfully, not really understanding why that could be so hard for Kurt to see.

"I love you," Kurt murmured like it was all he had. His cheeks were red exertion and from the heat of the candles and the flames were playing around in the reflection in his eyes.

There was nothing left for Blaine to do than to kiss Kurt as deeply and passionately as he was capable of. He let his one hand run down Kurt's arm to find his hand and intertwine their fingers so he could squeeze Kurt's hand hard next to his head on the pillow.

His pelvis was pressed hard down onto Kurt's, his erection throbbing from being so close to Kurt without anything but vague motions going on.

He moved his hips and had slid his cock between Kurt's folds, its head rubbing over his clit, making both men moan and hum against each other's mouths. Kurt gently started pushing his hips upwards, making the pressure of Blaine's shaft on his sex heavier, their breathing now a panting through their nostrils.

It was only a moment before Blaine had angled his hips correctly so he could slide his dick carefully inside Kurt's body and Kurt whimpered into his mouth with a strengthened grip on his hand. In return Kurt let his one leg slide up Blaine's side and bent it to rest his foot on the small part of Blaine's back.

As their tongues danced lazily around one another, their lips massaging wet and heavy, Blaine moved his hips upwards and slowly back down. The drag of Kurt's slick walls surrounding him was intense as he slid out and back in, doing his best to not let their bodies lose contact – the dragging sensational and slow, a hazy pace like they were moving in slow motion. It was nothing like anything he had ever done before. It was always fuck in, fuck out for him – but this wasn't just fucking, this was connecting, and it scared him.

Kurt was panting into his mouth and while Blaine kept a tender, gentle rhythm of moving in and out of Kurt they let their foreheads rest against each other, searching for proper breathing but all they found was each other's eyes.

"You're so good, Blaine -" Kurt nearly whispered, his voice breathy and hazed with his one hand still clinging to Blaine's and the other a firm grip on Blaine's neck to keep their gaze locked.

"You're... ugh, god! Best," Blaine heaved back into his mouth and concentrated on brushing cock head against Kurt's g-spot while simultaneously rubbing his own pelvis over Kurt's with every move to stimulate his clit to make it as good as possible for Kurt; this was all about Kurt.

He could feel that Kurt was close. His nails were digging a little harder into his neck and his heel was pushing a little harder down on his ass. His breathing was uneven against Blaine's lips and the muscles in his thighs were tensing a little more.

"Yes, Blaine –_ Blaine_, don't stop," he cried against Blaine's mouth, his pussy locking tightly around Blaine's cock as he kept his rhythm, struggling to keep hitting that spot he knew Kurt needed.

"Yes, yes, baby -" Kurt mewled under his breath as his thighs clamped to wrap around Blaine's body. Kurt trembled and panted needy with his eyelids heavy but fought to not let go of Blaine's orbs.

"Kurt, fuck... I love you, god I love you," Blaine moaned, muffled by his lips pressed to Kurt's as he continued moving a little faster inside of Kurt's slick, tight heat clenching around him, forcing him closer and provoking the heat that was bubbling inside of him.

They were sweaty and hot, it was nearly unbearable to be so close when it felt like they were about to melt, but if they melted together to be one it would be all worth it after all.

With every movement Blaine could feel Kurt's body falling perfectly into place with his, like they were molded to be connected that way, and right now Blaine realized that this was the right way to be. If it really was so that people were meant to be with someone specific he was meant to be with Kurt, because they were shaped to fit each other.

The heat inside of him started rising over the edge of the heat of his skin. He could feel the simmering in his stomach turn to a bubbling boiling, and he nearly got sad because it meant that it would soon be over and he would have to move away from Kurt, so he kissed him again and moved a little slower, but it was impossible because his hips needed to go faster and he couldn't control it when they did.

It was nowhere near as fast and hard as he usually did, but Kurt's pussy was still locked hard around him, refusing to let go of his cock, so he continued and had no power over the whimper falling from his mouth into Kurt's as his sac tightened and spurted into Kurt from Blaine's own body, filling him up with all Blaine had to give him.

"Kurt, oh shit, Kurt, please – oh god," he whined incoherently as Kurt groaned his name and came himself.

He draped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, doing his best to get his body impossibly closer as he kissed him hungry and needy, almost desperate, and Kurt accepted and received, returned with his own frantic desperation.

"Wow," Kurt whispered and made Blaine's skin tingle all over his body.

"Yeah. Wow," he agreed and couldn't stop smiling, almost letting a chuckle burst from his mouth.

He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay on top of Kurt, inside of Kurt, forever. Moving meant reality and possibly clothes and responsibility, but right now all he needed was Kurt as close as possible and sleep.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled and nudged his nose against Blaine's with tease in his eyes.

Unfortunately he had to move. He couldn't stay there because at some point it would be impossible for Kurt to breathe.

So he compromised by grabbing a handful of paper towels and carefully cleaning himself and Kurt off as he slipped out of him before he made Kurt move under the comforter so he could follow him immediately after and fold his arm around Kurt, dragging him back close as possible.

"Can we just stay here forever? Like this?" Kurt asked and let his fingers in between Blaine's.

"I wanna do that. It would be perfect," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's thumb.

"Today was the best day ever," Kurt smiled and let his thumb brush over Blaine's with a dozy motion.

"It really was. It took me ages to plan. But my friends adore you so I had help," Blaine smiled humbly.

"Your friends helped you?" Kurt asked and raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"A bit. I just – said that I wanted to do something special for you and I had some help picking out the restaurant and the play. But it was mostly not calling or texting you that I needed help with, to be honest -" Blaine admitted awkwardly. He felt like a schoolboy which really wasn't his thing.

"Aww, you couldn't leave me alone? That is so sweet. It was amazing and perfect and... makes up for the last few days and all the days we haven't seen each other. You're spoiling me," Kurt said with blushing cheeks.

"Only the best for you," Blaine chuckled and kissed his nose.

They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes and enjoying being together. The candles slowly started dying out around them and the temperature went down, but they didn't really notice because they were wrapped in each other and the comforter. Despite the warmth and love with Kurt in his arms, Blaine had something on his mind that had been nagging him painfully for days and he had promised himself to not take it up now, but he couldn't hold it back anymore – he needed to know.

"It's not because I wanna ruin anything, I just – I really need to know. I promised myself I wouldn't take it up now, because I wanted tonight to be perfect, but this is just... it's really important to me to know," he started out and for the first time since he had surprised Kurt in the morning Kurt's face turned into a frown that made his eyebrows nearly crash above his nose.

"What's wrong?" He asked insecurely.

"It's just... your dad mentioned something about – bullies in your school. What was that about?" Blaine asked and watched Kurt go pale in front of him.

"That's – nothing. It's not bullying. It's just... some teasing. It doesn't mean anything, I just ignore it," Kurt stammered, but Blaine could hear in his voice that he was definitely stretching the truth.

"Kurt, you can tell me. It's just because I worry about you. I don't want anyone to do you any harm in any way. Ever," Blaine sighed heavily, wishing that Kurt would just tell him what it was that he was hiding, but he didn't want to push it any further and risk the night turning into a fight.

"It really doesn't mean anything, Blaine. It's just immature jocks, nothing else," Kurt tried assuring him, but it didn't have any effect since his eyes weren't agreeing with his words.

"Alright. If you say so. But – just promise me you'll tell me if something happens. I want you safe," he cooed and dragged Kurt closer with a kiss to his temple.

"You're precious. I won't let anything happen to you, doll-face."


	17. Reality Call

Blaine had seen Kurt regularly since Valentines Day because he mostly needed to show up to events at night or do paperwork during the day. He took Kurt out for coffee, shopping, dinner, play dates with Marilyn or movies and a lot of sex back at Blaine's place. On more than one occasion Kurt's father or brother had been there when he had picked Kurt up or dropped him off for their dates. Blaine stayed polite as he had done during their dinner and he promised to join them again soon.

All in all everything was going swell with them. Kurt wasn't clingy or over him constantly which was good since Blaine was used to being alone. They kept a good balance between seeing each other and doing their own thing. They also found that it was nice for them to be around Blaine's apartment with Kurt doing his homework and Blaine doing style reports or going through sketches from designers so they could be together without being overly close all the time.

It was the beginning of March and Blaine got a call from a stylist who was in her office in Columbus. She requested him to bring Kurt to her showroom so he could model some outfits she had put together for a viewing with other models.

Blaine had proudly accepted since he would be picking Kurt up for a lazy afternoon of cooking and having sex anyway. He had decided to pick Kurt up straight from school so he could drive him home and get ready so they had more time together. If he had to say it himself it was a pretty good idea for him to wait outside West McKinley High School with a broad grin.

However, the outcome wasn't at all what he had expected when he left his apartment in town. Everyone was staring; kids, teachers, parents - all of them. But Blaine couldn't care less. All he cared about was Kurt and keeping an eye out for him.

Blaine watched as Kurt's extremely tall brother and his equally short girlfriend came from the doors and he got a little more focused, guessing Kurt would be out soon as well.

He wasn't. Blaine waited a long time. The parking lot emptied out and nearly all cars were gone. A group of jocks left the school laughing and high five'ing each other. Blaine was just about to find out his phone and call Kurt when a slender figure appeared on the parking lot coming from a completely different door than everyone else had.

It was Kurt. He had his arms curled around his chest and kept putting his hands to his face. Something was definitely wrong so Blaine ran over to him, Kurt looking startled from being addressed so abruptly in a seemingly empty parking lot.

"Kurt, what happened? Are you okay?" He panicked, trying to put his arms around him, but Kurt went stiff and backed away - his face even paler than usual and his eyes glassy but wide with terror.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? I thought you would pick me up at home later," he stammered. He looked shocked from seeing Blaine there and it was hard to say if he was going to be angry from the ambush.

"I was. But I got a call from someone asking me to bring you to a meeting and I thought I would surprise you. But it doesn't matter. What happened?" Blaine fussed and he couldn't tear his eyes away from how it looked like he had just caught Kurt crying.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. Lets just - leave..." Kurt said heavily and started walking in the direction Blaine had just come from, his arms still hugged tightly around his chest.

Blaine wasn't ready to let it go, but he figured that he didn't want to push Kurt when he so obviously didn't want to talk about it. He followed him back and they drove to Kurt's house in silence. Blaine came inside with him and waited while Kurt went to his room to drop his bag. Kurt's brother was in the kitchen and for a moment Blaine considered asking him if he knew what had happened with Kurt in school.

For almost the entire drive to Columbus neither of them said a word. Kurt stared out his own window and Blaine kept turning his words in his head to find a way to break the ice. He wanted to ask about his day and how he was feeling, but he was afraid to stir up things that were better left alone.

"What are we even doing? I thought we were just going to stay home and do nothing," Kurt asked as they drove down the street towards the showroom.

"My friend, Jane, called and asked if I could bring you in for a meeting today. She wants to use you as model for some outfits she picked out for a client," Blaine told as he parked the car in the garage and turned to face Kurt.

"Are you okay? You seem so... not okay. A little sad actually," he said and felt his own concern fill his throat and lungs.

"I'm fine. Just... tired, I guess -" Kurt shrugged vaguely. Before Blaine could say anymore Kurt had opened his door and left the car. Blaine sighed deeply and got out so they could get inside.

"She asked specifically for you. I couldn't just let her down," Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek as they were in the elevator up.

"That's nice," Kurt smiled politely.

The rest of the afternoon Kurt was quiet and withdrawn. He was sweet and polite, cooperative and nice as ever but Blaine knew that he was acting okay. Blaine himself didn't mention anything but helped Jane best he could and enjoyed watching Kurt's body being emphasized by the fabrics falling perfectly around his muscles.

After they had been through all outfits and Jane had taken pictures and made her notes they both thanked her for her time and she gave Kurt a bag of luxurious spa products as a thank for his help. They drove back to Blaine's apartment in more silence, making Blaine feel like screaming out loud for some reaction.

When they entered Blaine's apartment Kurt got rid of his coat and shoes. He waited for Blaine to get out of his outerwear as well before he suddenly spoke.

"Would it be okay for you if I went to lie down for a bit? I'm really... tired," he asked in a weak voice.

"Of course. Do you want me to come lie with you? Cause then I'll just make dinner later. It can wait," Blaine suggested nervously. He didn't like the thought of Kurt being alone if he didn't feel good.

"No that's okay. Just go fix dinner. I'll be alright. Thanks though," Kurt said and squeezed his wrist before he took the heavy steps to the bedroom.

Blaine watched him leave, and with twirling thoughts headed for the kitchen. He had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't force Kurt to let him in and confide his problems in him, but he didn't stand a chance to help him if he had no idea what was going on.

Blaine started cooking dinner as promised. For a moment he considered calling Denise to ask for her guidance on what to do about Kurt, how to get him to talk to him, but he didn't want people to think that he didn't know how to talk to his boyfriend, even less did he want to hear anyone commenting on his boyfriend still being in school. Instead he made a decision of doing something he never thought he would have to do in his entire life.

"Hey doll-face. Food's in the oven. Are you any better now?" He cooed as he curled himself around Kurt on the bed.

"A bit. I guess I just needed to relax. Thank you," Kurt murmured and moved closer in Blaine's arms, still not convincing Blaine that he was okay.

"I uhm - I have something for you," Blaine said, hoping he wasn't going to freak Kurt completely out.

"Blaine. You don't have to get me stuff all the time. I love you anyway," Kurt said with a vague smile.

"It's not exactly like that," he stopped him and fumbled for something in his pocket before closing Kurt's hand around he item.

"Here. This is for you."

He watched as Kurt opened his hand and looked at the item.

"A key? For what?" He asked confused.

"My apartments. It fits both this and the one in New York. So you'll always have somewhere to go. No matter what, if you need somewhere to go after a rough day, to escape, to be yourself - you will always have somewhere to go. Even when I'm in New York or if I'm not home you can just go here and I'll be home with you as soon as I can," he explained, his eyes staring straight into Kurt's to make sure he understood what it was he was saying.

"Thank you. Just - thank you," Kurt said and his voice cracked so Blaine put his arms back around him to pull him closer.

He was just about to say something; try one last time to steer the conversation back on the subject of Kurt's problems in school when the bell from the kitchen sounded and he had to get up.

"Come on. Let's go eat and I will snuggle you for the rest of the night before taking you home," he smiled and put a peck to Kurt's temple before getting out of bed so he could save their dinner.

He had already set the table before he went to the bedroom, so when Kurt came to the kitchen he could sit down right away. This night he didn't comment on how amazing he thought the food tasted, or how sweet it was of Blaine to do it for him - throughout dinner Kurt seemed more like he was eating to not be impolite than because he wanted to and he was mostly poking around the noodles on the plate.

"Don't you like it? Is it bad?" Blaine asked in an attempt to start a conversation, but Kurt snapped up his head and appeared to have been ripped from his thoughts.

"What? Oh no, it's really good, Blaine. It always is when you cook, baby" Kurt assured him.

Blaine rolled his eyes and finished his plate before cleaning up and telling Kurt to just go to the living room or bedroom - anything he wanted.

He found him on the couch curled up in a corner while mindlessly watching the news. Blaine sat down and Kurt immediately crawled into his arms, Blaine kissing his hair and clenching his arms around him.

He had honestly really been looking forward to fucking Kurt senseless but right now there clearly wouldn't be any of that. It sucked. But he really wanted Kurt to be okay.

When it got late they had been watching TV without talking or interacting much except for when one had to change position or go to the bathroom. Unfortunately it was starting to get closer to Kurt's curfew and Blaine had to take him home.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me with the key. You're perfect,"'Kurt smiled as they were standing at his front door.

"Of course. Kurt, I just don't ever want you to feel like you have nowhere to go," Blaine explained and pressed a kiss to his lips.

They said goodbye and Kurt had to get inside, so Blaine drove home alone and kept thinking about what was going on with his boyfriend that made him so gloomy.

**xXx**

The next time Blaine saw Kurt it was five days later. They had texted and talked on the phone as always, Kurt hadn't seemed any different. He was sweet and cute, talking about his upcoming glee club competition with high spirit and about having seen a picture of Blaine that had his girlfriends drop their jaws because he was with Chloë Sevigny at a Marc Jacobs event.

Now it was Sunday and they had taken Marilyn to the park. They were sitting on a bench, watching her play around with her friends while they talked about a phone call Blaine had got from Cooper the night before.

"He asked if we wanted to come for dinner on Saturday. You too," Blaine told, assuring Kurt that he was invited as well since his eyebrows heading for his hairline witnessed his doubts about that.

He couldn't blame him. Cooper did sound like he had been forced to invite Kurt as well and Blaine knew that Sebastian would do that - not that he cared; he wouldn't go without Kurt anyway, invitation or not.

"I was thinking I could come for dinner at your house Friday because your parents keep asking, and then maybe I could stay at your place for a change. For fun. Saturday we go have dinner with the American dream before we go to my place and make some sweet loving," Blaine suggested grinning and let his hand slide a little further up Kurt's thigh than good was if the children had paid attention.

"That sounds good. I don't really know about being at my place, but generally I like the idea a lot," Kurt agreed with a chuckle and was quickly taken over by a huge grin as Marilyn came running to them.

They took the girl for dinner at a cafe and listened to her stories of life in kindergarten and her adventures with her cat. By the end of the day Blaine had observed Kurt and the joyful spirit filling him for so long that he decided that maybe he really had been tired that day and nothing serious had been going on.

They drove Marilyn home and accepted the dinner invitation from her parents before Blaine had to take Kurt home. Kurt presented his stepmother with the idea and she eagerly took it to heart. It was settled and Blaine had to come to terms with the fact that he would be spending his Friday night under teenager conditions.

**xXx**

The week was quickly over with. Blaine only had coffee and lunch with Kurt twice, the rest was Skype dates because Kurt was busy with school. That only made it so much better when they were finally reunited Friday night before dinner at Kurt's house. Blaine had packed a light bag and was bringing flowers for Kurt and his stepmother like the last time.

"Blaine, you don't have to always - bring me things and be so cute. God I love these!" Kurt grinned dopey as clutched the purple flowers to his chest and hugged Blaine with one arm and a kiss to his cheek.

"I know. But I want to. You deserve it," he smiled and squeezed Kurt as tight as he could without crushing the flowers, and without it being too much in front of his family.

"You're sort of putting the rest of us in a bad light here," Kurt's brother huffed when he noticed his girlfriend staring longingly at the interaction between Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah, Finn. You better up your game," Kurt smirked and shot the girl a wide grin as he took Blaine's hand and went to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

The dinner went through without trouble. It wasn't as tensed as the last dinner had been. Kurt's family were all sweet and chatty with a sincere interest in the questions they asked, something Blaine didn't find often in his own circles.

They asked him about his work and family, about his social life and interests - and complimented on the way he apparently had made Kurt bloom.

"Before you came along I was starting to get gray hair over how lonely he was," Kurt's dad said, making Blaine squeeze Kurt's hand a little harder on the table between them. It was a pain to hear whenever anyone mentioned Kurt's life before they had met.

"I was alright, dad. I had you -" Kurt mumbled shyly, staring into his plate with pink cheeks.

"All I'm saying is that those bullies can be hard on you, Kurt. When you felt alone you didn't tackle it as well as you do now," his dad kept going.

As much as Blaine hated to hear about it he couldn't help hoping he would say more on the subject. He needed to know as much as possible to be able to be there for Kurt, and judging by the implicit tones of his father's words the issue with the bullies was really serious and still going on, despite what Kurt wanted him to think.

"Dad, can we please not talk about that? It doesn't even matter," Kurt stated with an annoyed expression and pushed his plate away, doing his best to not look at Blaine.

"Alright. I guess you'll talk about it at your own speed," Kurt's dad agreed and they changed the subject to Finn's girlfriend talking about the glee club competition the following week, ending out in the girl telling Blaine that he should come.

Kurt stayed quiet for the rest of the night. He only spoke when was addressed or when he felt that he really had to break in. The rest of the time he stayed close to Blaine and seemed like he tried to disappear into himself.

"I know that I probably shouldn't get into this, but... can you tell me about the thing with Kurt's bullies?" Blaine asked Kurt's brother when Kurt had excused himself to help Carole in the kitchen.

"I don't really know, dude. He kinda keeps a lot of stuff to himself. I haven't seen much. I mean, I know some guys from the football team said some rude stuff, but that's pretty much all I know," the tall boy shrugged, looking like he was caught in the middle of something he didn't know how he was allowed to tackle.

"All you know about what?" Kurt asked when he appeared next to them and snuck back to let Blaine wrap his arm around him.

Finn opened his mouth and started to answer, but Blaine was quicker and hurried to cut him off.

"Just... Giants bought a new player. We were just discussing why they chose him, that's all -" he rushed out as casually as possible.

He didn't want to lie to Kurt, but he didn't want to have him get angry because Blaine asked around about him when he wasn't there. He only did it because he felt hopeless and was desperate to get to the bottom of the severeness of these issues Kurt might or might not have in school.

When they went to bed that night Kurt was cuddly, but refused to have sex when his family was in the house. Instead he snuggled in to Blaine and by the time they agreed that they had to sleep Blaine was sure his lips were swollen from kissing.

Kurt's bed wasn't as big and the sheets weren't as soft as Blaine's own, but it didn't matter because everything there was surrounding him was Kurt; the feeling, the scent, the spirit of Kurt. Which was really all he needed to have a good night's sleep.

**xXx**

The next day Blaine woke up with a painful erection pressed against Kurt's ass. He slowly slid his arm around to sneak his hand to his crotch, provoking a moan from the boy as he pressed his ass hard against Blaine's need. However, when Blaine tried sneaking his hand under Kurt's blouse he grabbed Blaine's wrist to pull it out.

"Blaine, no. Not now," Kurt murmured and put Blaine's hand to his lips so he could kiss it instead.

"I'm just fucking hard for you, baby -" he groaned and buried his face between Kurt's shoulders so he could rub himself lightly against the firm muscles of his ass while he tried forcing his hand back under Kurt's shirt.

"Blaine, please no," Kurt whined weakly and pulled his hand back out from under the fabric before he moved away and turned around so they were face to face.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of my dad potentially coming in to see us - do stuff. Or Finn hearing us," Kurt said with a sad, apologetic expression and closed his hand around Blaine's between them.

"It's fine. I'm sorry. Can I just hold you a bit before we get up, then?" Blaine asked, hoping his puppy eyes would be enough to let Kurt at least be close to him. It was like he had been flinching from every intimate touch since Blaine had come to the house.

Kurt smiled warmly from the suggestion and moved a little closer, though not as close as he used to. He grabbed Blaine's hands and made sure to hold their hands locked together between them, Kurt completely in charge.

Eventually they got out of bed and had breakfast with Kurt's family. Around lunch Blaine thanked them for their hospitality and accepted the open invitation for another dinner. To his surprise Kurt let Blaine stay in the living room with his family while he went to pack his bag.

"Gotta say; I don't think I've ever seen Kurt this comfortable around anyone. That's huge. He's always been very reserved," Kurt's dad say, making Blaine smile.

"I am very happy to hear that. I want Kurt to be comfortable with me. I could never ask anything of him he wouldn't be okay with," Blaine assured Kurt's dad, feeling a little awkward about the way he was left alone to the family.

"Good. I don't doubt Kurt would be capable of defending himself but I would still kill you anyway if you tried," his dad joked, but despite the laugh Blaine knew that this was a dad who would do anything to keep his son safe.

"After observing a bit here and there - Kurt when you've been together, when he talks to you on the phone, those kind of things, and now that I've seen you together - I've come to decide that I don't think it would be any good to keep Kurt away from your brother's wedding. Even if it is New York," Kurt's dad said and offered Blaine more coffee, but Blaine declined.

"Thank you, sir. I am sure Kurt will be really happy to hear that. We're having dinner with my brother and his fiance tonight and I'm sure they'll be glad to get his accept of invitation," Blaine smiled and couldn't wait until he could share the news with Kurt.

"Good. It's good to know he's being taken care of and that he has found a good circle. Kid needs to get his head away from that damn school of his whenever he can."

Ice spread in Blaine's stomach. Would it be too much to ask Kurt's dad? It had to be a big problem since it worried him so much. But why didn't anyone tell him about what was going on?

"I don't mean to intrude, but - you've often mentioned issues at Kurt's school. What is it that's going on with Kurt at that school? Whenever I try asking him he shuts off and says that it's nothing important, only simple teasing. But I can't help feel that it's much bigger than that," Blaine finally spilled out, still not sure he was doing the right thing.

"Well, high school hasn't exactly been a breeze for him. Being gay in a very jock oriented school is bound to stir up some fire. But I honestly think that this is something Kurt should tell you about if he feels like you should know," Kurt's dad exclaimed and it was very obvious that it wasn't up for discussion, so Blaine thanked him and they returned to talking about cars until Kurt appeared and declared himself ready.

**xXx**

When they left Kurt's house they headed for the mall. Blaine was very much against it but Kurt begged him, saying that he needed some things very important to his outfit for the choir competition the upcoming weekend. So yes, that was how much Blaine loved Kurt: he was willing to go to a mall with him.

Luckily it was quickly over with. Kurt knew exactly what he needed and Blaine was able to steer him out of reach of street budget clothing stores. They were almost at the exit when they walked by a McDonald's, where a group of jocks from Kurt's school, based on the colors of their letterman jackets, were hanging out at the front.

"What's up, homo? Is it your dad or your pimp taking you for a walk?" The obvious leader smirked, his loyal minions chuckling by the humor from their king.

"What?" Blaine snapped and stared in their direction, but Kurt kept a firm grip on his arm and kept leading him in the direction of the exit.

"Just ignore it," Kurt breathed out, stiff and determined steps as they reached the door.

"No, Kurt. What the hell is that about?" Blaine asked, but Kurt already had him in the parking lot even though Blaine had been looking over his shoulder the entire time from the shouting so he could take in the image of the jocks towering arrogantly.

"What was that, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he unlocked the door, but Kurt just rolled his eyes and got in.

"Can we please just leave it alone? There's no reason to make a fuss about it, cause they're just being ignorant. I don't wanna go face your brother who's already got tons of reasons for us to not be together with this hanging over my head as well," Kurt pleaded when they were both in the car.

_Tonight when we get home we'll discuss this seriously,_ Blaine promised himself and started the car.

However, he wasn't prepared for what was to come later that afternoon which changed the game quite a bit for him.

Kurt had declared that he wanted to take a shower and Blaine figured he would take the opportunity to go through his email. When he was done and he heard Kurt rummage around in the bedroom he figured he would come surprise him with a little love before they had to go and be boring and conservative.

When he entered the bedroom he found Kurt wearing nothing but a pair of still open jeans, drying his hair with a towel in front of the mirror when Blaine noticed something that made his heart feel like it was being pierced.

Over Kurt's ribs and on his arms were large purple bruises. They looked new, but also more old yellow bruises were starting to fade away on his chest.

"Kurt, what the fuck happened to you?" Blaine bit out, startling Kurt since he had been too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice his audience.

"What?" He asked, but hurried to turn around and cover his torso best possible with the towel at hand.

"You look like someone used you as punching bag," Blaine declared and walked over to rip the towel out of Kurt's hands so he could have a closer look on his boyfriend's obviously beat up body.

"Oh... I - I... well, it was just very rough session of gym," Kurt stuttered and tried covering himself up, but it was impossible since Blaine had let the towel fall to the floor and was holding his wrists away from his body so he could see better.

"Kurt, this is not... this is not gym bruises. Oh my god, what are they doing to you?" Blaine pained out and bit his lower lip as he took in the sight of the large marks on the pale skin. No wonder Kurt wouldn't let Blaine touch him, it had to hurt like hell if the bruises were even grazed wrongly.

"Blaine, it's just from gym lessons. Don't make a big deal out of this," Kurt said annoyed and hurried to put on his shirt and button it so the bruises disappeared behind the green fabric.

"Don't make a big deal out of it? Kurt, you like you have been passed between jocks for fun. I can barely see the color of your skin!" Blaine screamed, frustrated that Kurt could take it so damn lightly.

"Don't exaggerate! Nothing happened. We were playing dodgeball and these things happen," Kurt hissed out with pursed lips and pain filling his face and voice. He was lying and he knew that Blaine could see through it.

"Why won't you tell me what is happening to you! Why won't you let me be there for you?" Blaine shouted in panic, hopelessness washing over him along with tears he didn't know he owned.

"Oh, Blaine -" Kurt sighed heavily and walked over to put his arms around him. Blaine clung to Kurt, scared that he would hurt him, but needing to hold him as close as possible.

Blaine had no idea why he was crying. He didn't know he could cry. When he cried over Kurt at New Years he had been drunk and that was reason enough to let people do weird stuff that didn't fit them. Other than that he hadn't even cried at his dad's funeral regardless of how close he had been with his dad. He actually didn't know when it was he last time he really had cried like that; simple and sober.

"I just want to be allowed to take care of you. That's all," he groaned into Kurt's neck, kissing the sweet skin that was still pale pink and smelled so much like Kurt that his stomach took a roll.

"You can't protect me from gym-class, Blaine. Regardless of how much I would love that," Kurt continued with the lie as he cradled the back of Blaine's head with one hand and used the other to pat his back.

"Let's just go, or we'll be late," Kurt said softly and kissed his ear before starting to get ready.

**xXx**

For the rest of he night Blaine only let go of Kurt's hand when it was necessary, otherwise he clung it close in his own without care for the looks from Cooper and Sebastian. Marilyn was sleeping over at Sebastian's parents' house so they were free to be all grown-ups - and Kurt, as Cooper so nicely pointed out, receiving a sharp look from both his boyfriend and his brother.

Blaine announced that Kurt's dad had said yes to let Kurt join them for the wedding, an announcement that had everyone cheerful, and Sebastian promised to make arrangements for the hotel to change Blaine's room for a single to a double.

At first Cooper refused to let Kurt have wine like the rest of them, but Blaine shot him a sour look and snatched the bottle to fill Kurt's glass.

It was nice to see that Sebastian seemed to have taken a liking in Kurt. They had their own conversation going and more than once Blaine caught himself simply admiring the view of Kurt engaging in conversation.

Around nine Sebastian left the room to call Marilyn to say goodnight, and Cooper took over the phone when he was done. Kurt took the chance to call his dad for his usual "I'm still alive"-call and Blaine was left alone with Sebastian.

"I'm really happy that you're happy, Blaine. I spent a lot of time resenting you for – everything. It took me a long time to get over you, but when I did all I wanted was to see you happy. You're not as horrible a person as people make you out to be; as _you_ make you out to be," Sebastian said softly and squeezed Blaine's hand lightly.

"I really am. I - really just want Kurt and I just wanna be with him, even though it's much more complicated than I first thought it would be," Blaine sighed and squeezed Sebastian's hand back.

"What is it? Something's been troubling you all night," Sebastian commented and Blaine cursed away that he knew him so goddamn well. He was never able to hide anything from Sebastian. And there he was again, breaking down because the images of Kurt's abused torso was back to haunt him.

"I don't know what to do. He's been so moody and sad, and his family keeps talking about him being bullied, but he just says that it's nothing. Today he wouldn't even let me really touch him and these jocks at the mall called after him but he wouldn't let me do anything about it. Then I found out that he's all bruised up. God he looks like something from an abuse center - and he just told me it was from gym. He won't talk to me and it's so frustrating because I can't do anything about it," Blaine blabbered out, holding his breath to not sob, but nearly out of control to stop it.

Within seconds Sebastian was on his feet, dragging Blaine up with him to a comforting embrace. Now he remembered the last time he had really cried - in high school when a guy he actually liked had beat him up for staring at him in the locker room where Blaine never came. He had been crying in Sebastian's arms all night - and fucked him senseless the day after. Poor Sebastian had taken it because he was so blindly in love with Blaine.

However, he really missed Sebastian as his friend and not just as his brother in law. Something that would never happen again.

"Listen, I don't know what to do here, because I don't really know the situation. But I think the best you can do is just give him some time. Kids can be so cruel and jocks are assholes to gay kids. My cousin who's in the same club as Kurt says that the jocks at that school are really extreme. Just make sure you are there to take him in when he finally gets to the point where he feel like he can share this with you," Sebastian explained patiently and kissed Blaine's forehead fleetingly before they sat down next to each other instead of on opposite sides of the table.

"I just don't get why he doesn't trust me enough," Blaine said thickly, and hated himself for actually crying. That was too fucking low.

"I don't think trust has anything to do with this. He's probably ashamed. He needs you, just in his own speed. But I'm sure he'll get there. For now; just make sure to show him that you love him just as much as you show it to me," Sebastian said.

Ugh, he was good. Stupid daddy-instincts coming to him so perfectly.

"Thanks. I uhm - I gave him a key to my apartments. Told him that he could just come whenever he wanted even if I'm not there," Blaine said and couldn't help smile as Sebastian smiled at him.

"That's a really good idea. You've come so far, honey -" Sebastian said softly, giving Blaine an urge to throw his arms around his neck for being so understanding. However, they were interrupted by Cooper returning to the room and clearing his throat loudly.

Blaine and Sebastian rushed their hands to themselves and sheepishly looked anywhere else than on each other. It was always awkward with them in situations like these because Blaine was certain that Cooper kept a constant eye on him to make sure he didn't try to fuck Sebastian. To his sadness he was sure Sebastian saw it too and sometimes Blaine wondered if Sebastian had simply settled for the available brother.

"Did she go to sleep alright?" Sebastian asked, trying to break the ice as Cooper sat down in his chair.

"It was fine. I had to sing a few songs to her, and she kept asking for Blaine - but it seems like you two were busy," Cooper exclaimed and emptied his glass.

"We were just talking about Kurt," Blaine rushed to say, making sure there would be no misunderstandings because he simply couldn't take a fight at the moment.

"Yeah. The little blooming flower," Cooper said snarky.

Sebastian sighed heavily at the comment and moved back to his own seat when Kurt returned to the party. He looked indifferent and had a smile on his face that Blaine couldn't help wonder if was plastered on to not have him worry.

Blaine grabbed his hand and made Kurt sit down on his lap so he could kiss him gently at the back of his neck and fold his arms around him, careful not to press too hard. Blaine could feel Sebastian's eyes on them, and he wished that there was somehow he could express his gratitude.

The rest of the evening they talked about the wedding, Kurt and Sebastian discussed Sebastian's cousin from Kurt's school and they all talked about events of the time in politics and culture.

At the end of the night Blaine hugged them both, Sebastian extra tight glad to receive the same gesture from Sebastian. Kurt politely shook their hands and they thanked for a good night before hey drove home in silence.

**xXx**

"Kurt, would you please just talk to me about what this is? There is no way you'll ever convince me that this is from gym," Blaine begged again, Sebastian's words echoing in the back of his mind, but he was way too desperate after he had caught a glimpse of Kurt changing shirts when they were back home.

"Would you stop that? This is crazy! You don't know coach Sylvester, she makes us do extreme stuff at gym, that is all there is to it," Kurt said shrilly as he stopped in front of the bed.

"Kurt that is so obviously bruises from people gripping you and throwing you around. Don't tell me your dad wouldn't have done something about it if that was from classes," Blaine tried, his voice back to raised.

He felt guilty for yelling at Kurt like that, but what was he supposed to do? Sebastian's idea had sounded so rational and smart, but what did that matter if it didn't take the marks away from Kurt's body?

"Kurt, please - stop lying to me. I just wanna help you," Blaine pleaded and felt like grabbing his shoulders to shake some sense into into him.

"I don't want your help, Blaine! Just back the fuck off!" Kurt screamed high pitched and stopped the last few steps in front of the bed.

"I am not a child!"

"Yes you are, Kurt! That's the whole point!" Blaine roared back at him.

He shouldn't have said that. He knew it already before he did, but the words were right there and he couldn't stop them before they were out of his mouth. He watched all color leave Kurt's face and his lips form a thin line over his face while his eyes turned glassy, clearly trying to not break down and cry. Blaine had broken the unspoken rule between them: when they were together Kurt wasn't a child and Blaine wasn't an adult - they were simply two people together, and they would never address the subject of age in a way where they used it against each other. Blaine had promised himself to never use Kurt's age to make him feel like he was less.

But that was what he did, and he could see the pain he had inflicted on Kurt, but if he hadn't been acting like a child Blaine would never have said it. Now he could stand and watch Kurt crawl into bed and turn his back on Blaine's side.

It was hopeless. There was nothing he could do. Now that he thought about it, it was most likely that Kurt's father didn't even know about the bruises. He had no other chance than to go to bed and hope Kurt wouldn't hate him in the morning.

He laid awake in the dark for a long time, staring at Kurt's back as it moved with his breathing. He wanted to reach out and pull him closer but he wasn't sure he would be allowed to, so he turned around and finally let himself drift towards the dark.

He was just on the edge between being awake and asleep when Kurt turned around and let his arms lock around Blaine, nose nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you," was all Kurt had to whisper.

**xXx**

The morning was cold. They didn't talk much, and there weren't any physical contact between them. Blaine felt like he was in an alternate universe where all feelings had been programmed out of people. Usually they would have spent the morning in bed for cuddling and having sex, followed by breakfast and showering together where they would make up excuses of why Kurt should stay a little longer - but this morning they got up, ate in silence and Blaine drove Kurt home where they exchanged a small peck on the lips before Kurt was out of the car.

Blaine felt empty and powerless. He hated having let Kurt go home the way he had, but he hadn't known what to do. He still had Sebastian's words floating around in the back of his mind, but what if Kurt didn't come to him? What if it suddenly was too late and he ended up in the hospital?

The thought was sickening so Blaine went to the gym to try and clear his mind. After that he went out for dinner with Thomas whose boyfriend was working that evening. Blaine didn't mention the problems with Kurt but stuck to telling about the good things. He felt bad about keeping it from Thomas because he usually told him everything, but somehow this felt too private.

He didn't hear from Kurt the entire day except for a very early text of "Going to bed. Goodnight. Love you." Blaine was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't go to bed at 8.30 but he wasn't planning on bugging him - if he needed space he would get space.

So Blaine decided that in the future he would keep an eye open on Kurt's behavior, see how he felt the days they spent together after Kurt had been to school compared to the days he hadn't, so he could see if there were any signs to pick up on.

He didn't see Kurt for days. Their texts were strained. Every night Blaine texted Kurt his schedule for the next day, so Kurt had a chance to see him of he wanted - but he didn't come. Blaine felt like calling him but he wasn't planning on begging for forgiveness, because it was Kurt who was mistaken in this. He had said some things he shouldn't but Blaine hadn't done anything wrong, so as much as he loved Kurt he really felt like he should get it together.

Wednesday evening Blaine flew out to New York for an event. He posed with his friends for the cameras and kept a facade up all night, but in reality he mostly wanted to go home to wear sweats and not do anything so once he finally was off he was relieved.

Thursday he stayed in town for lunch with Kate and gave her the illusion that he and Kurt were doing amazing. What else was he supposed to do?

He had never thought it would be, but once he was back in Ohio he almost felt relieved. When he put the key in the door to his apartment all he could think about was not doing anything for the weekend and maybe even skipping the gym, because what was really the point?

However, when he entered it was like something was off. The apartment gave him a weird feeling that he couldn't describe. He tried to shake it off by going to the kitchen to have some water and go through his mail, but in the end he decided to go to bed early.

He went to the bathroom to get ready. He took a quick shower and decided that sleeping nude would be liberating considering how trapped he had felt lately, so he let the towel fall and slipped directly into bed.


	18. Actions

But Blaine didn't go to sleep. Because someone else was in it.

Kurt was lying in his bed, sleeping, for god knows how long. He responded quickly by sleepily wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt? Kurt, wake up. What are you doing here?" He put his hands to Kurt's shoulder to try and push him away with the hope that he could wake him up.

It was hard to say if it worked, because Kurt just strengthened his grip on Blaine's waist - and cried into his chest. Blaine could feel the tears rolling down his naked ribs, and the shaking sobs from Kurt vibrated through his body.

"Kurt - god, baby, you gotta wake up and talk to me," Blaine tried again, his grip a little firmer on his arms now. Until he noticed the new bruises on Kurt's arm where the sleeve of his t-shirt had slipped up his skin. The bruises were completely black and were a perfect print of a big set of hands.

"Kurt? What the hell happened? Please talk to me!" He tried, this time with a wild urgency coursing through his body.

"Blaine? Oh god, Blaine. I am so sorry. I didn't think you'd be home until tomorrow and I just needed you so much. I should've..." Kurt sobbed suddenly and fell to lie next to Blaine instead. He was completely curled up and his face was wet from tears.

"No, no. It's okay. I just need you to tell me what happened. Please don't shut me out anymore," Blaine cooed as he wrapped an arm around Kurt to pull him close and kiss his forehead. He waited and waited, but all Kurt did was sob against him.

"Shhh, just tell me everything. You're safe with me, doll-face," Blaine assured him.

By the sound of Blaine's name for him Kurt's sob cracked. He dug his fingers as hard into Blaine's ribs as he could with unsteady breathing before he forced himself to calm down.

"It just got too much. I just needed you. But - and they always say those things. And he just grabbed me - and it hurt," Kurt stammered out before he was crying hopelessly again.

What Blaine really wanted to do was wrap himself around Kurt and never let him go again to make sure he would always be safe - but reality wasn't as simple, and he knew that this might be his only shot to get to the bottom of the problem with the bullies. He sat up and awkwardly made Kurt follow so he could cup his cheeks and stare into his eyes.

"Kurt, I want you to tell me everything about these bullies. Who they are, how long it's been going on and what they're doing to you," he said firmly, watching his words reach Kurt and slowly fall into place.

"It's just jocks. I don't know them. They call me things and push me around. Throw me into dumpsters and... touch me, when no one else is around," Kurt cried, face flaming with shame and eyes avoiding Blaine's as his hands were still locked on his face to show that he couldn't get out of it.

"They... touch you? How? Where?" Blaine asked uncomfortably and let his hands fall to Kurt's hands instead. He was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't try to back out anymore.

"Just... they grab me and drag me into the locker room or a closet and - grab my ass, or... front - and say stuff," he mumbled, voice thick with tears and shame.

"Oh baby - I am sorry. What do they say to you?" Blaine burst out in shock.

"They call me stuff like... lady or Homo Hummel and... laugh at me and say that I have a - small dick, because there's nothing there when they touch me. And they ask me if I watch them, if I wanna do stuff with them –" Kurt was shaking. His face was filled with terror and his fingers were twisting nervously in Blaine's hands so he pulled him into his arms and dragged him closer.

"Kurt. Baby. You should have told me. I am so sorry. Those jerks should just stay away from you. No one can touch you. You're mine," he tried comforting, but knew he was doing a terrible job, so instead he clenched Kurt close to his chest with kisses pressed to his hair.

"I'm sorry. I should've said - I'm sorry," Kurt whimpered against him.

"Yes. You should! But it's fine," he assured him as softly as he could while trying to fight off the horrifying images of jocks feeling up Kurt while they said degrading things to him.

Little by little Kurt eased up. He was drained of energy after having cried for an unknown amount of time, and Blaine figured he only really had one thing to do. As soon as Kurt had cried himself to sleep he grabbed Kurt's phone off the nightstand and went to the living room.

"_Kurt? Where are you?_" Kurt's dad's voice sounded after the phone only had been ringing twice.

"Mr. Hummel? It's Blaine Anderson -" Blaine started to say but was immediately cut off.

"_Kurt is with you? I want him home now! The deal was that he told me where he went when he went somewhere_," Mr. Hummel thundered from the other end of the phone, making Blaine wonder how long Kurt had been gone. It wasn't until then he noticed Kurt's school bag on the floor next to the couch which meant that he hadn't been home since early morning when he had left for school – if he hadn't been there since the previous day.

"Sir, I am very sorry for the inconvenience. I have only just returned from New York to find Kurt asleep in my bed. He's in a pretty bad state," Blaine said, feeling guilty, but he felt like Kurt's dad should know, so he decided to tell him what Kurt had told him but choose his words wisely.

"_What do you mean he's in a bad state? What's wrong with him? Put Kurt on the phone._"

So Blaine told him. About the way he had come home to find Kurt in his bed, and the things Kurt had told him – only, he settled for saying that jocks had been harassing Kurt with mean words and pushing him around. He didn't say what they had called him or how they had groped him - he felt like that was Kurt's personal business.

"_I want Kurt home now_," his dad said, and it was obvious that he was very upset.

"Sir, with all due respect: Kurt is really messed up. I have no idea how long he has been here before I came home, but I have finally talked him down and got him to stop crying. He is asleep now, and I really don't wanna wake him up and have him miserable again. I can take him to school tomorrow, but please just let him sleep and get some distance from this," Blaine practically begged from Kurt's dad. There was a long time of silence and Blaine nearly jumped when the man spoke again.

"_Alright then. But I want your number and address so I know how to get a hold of you. I will check with his teacher that he gets to school tomorrow,_" Kurt's dad agreed and Blaine felt some sort of relief - at least he didn't have to drag Kurt into the real world until the next day.

Blaine hurried to give the man his number and address before thanking him and receiving the message that he would be held responsible if anything happened to Kurt while they were together. Blaine expressed his gratitude once more and hung up so he could return to the bedroom.

"Blaine? Where did you go?" Kurt asked weakly as he crawled back into Blaine's arms.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I talked to your dad and you can just sleep. I promised I'll take you to school tomorrow," Blaine assured him with kisses to his temple.

"You talked to my dad?" Kurt asked, suddenly turning stiff in Blaine's arms.

"Yes. But it's fine. I just told him that you came here after a rough day of school, but you fell asleep so you couldn't keep track of time and I didn't want to wake you up," Blaine told and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Was he mad?" Kurt's voice was small and sad, piercing into Blaine's ears.

"He was really worried about you. At first he was a little upset - but I think he understood when I explained it to him, though. I just had to give him my number and address. But it's good. That way he can get a hold of me if - necessary," Blaine said and cursed himself away. He was just about to say "_if something happens to you_" and with the thoughts of those bullies in the back of his mind this definitely wasn't something he wanted to bring up.

"I love you so much," Kurt said weakly, his voice cracking.

"I love you too, doll-face. I love you too," Blaine assured him and tugged him closer.

**xXx**

In the morning it was a pain to talk Kurt into going to school. He cried and locked himself in the bathroom, but Blaine kept telling him that his dad had said that he would check with his teacher. In the end Kurt unlocked the door and found some clothes in Blaine's closet that he could borrow. It wasn't his size which made Blaine wonder how he could make it work that much better than Blaine could himself.

"If you need anything just call or text me. I'll be here waiting when you get off so I can take you home," Blaine assured Kurt when they were in the parking lot in front of the school. Kids and teachers were streaming towards the entrance and Blaine felt more misplaced than he ever had.

"Please don't make me go in there. Please, Blaine -" Kurt cried scared, his fingers clinging to Blaine's like his last string of life.

"You'll be fine. You're strong, doll-face. All you need is a little courage," Blaine said and was startled as the bell chimed and they both knew that this was last moment.

"You have to go. Now kiss me with those beautiful lips," Blaine smiled and brushed his thumb over Kurt's.

They pressed their mouths together, a need from Kurt he hadn't felt before and it was painful to know what it was born from.

"I love you," Kurt whimpered, trying to force his voice calm.

"I love you too," Blaine promised and had to watch Kurt cross the parking lot along with a crowd of kids that potentially could be the ones making him so scared, but there was nothing to do about it.

So Blaine drove to his office in town where he walked up and down the floors, playing a little with a ball he had in his drawer, checking his phone constantly and when he found nothing had to tell himself that it was a good sign, and sent Kurt a short message simply saying "_Courage_".

He didn't get much done, but it was more than expected. For a brief moment he considered driving to Kurt's dad's tireshop to talk to him about the situation with Kurt, but knew that he shouldn't, so instead he finished his report on colors of the year's summer fashion.

Around three he closed up and got in his car to pick up Kurt. He waited in the parking lot for half an hour without the slightest sign of Kurt showing. He tried texting and calling him but there was no response, so he made a decision that he would possibly regret: he had to go in there.

He had never set foot in a public school before and was very surprised that the interior was still intact considering how the news always made public schools appear to be trashed and filled with lousy furniture.

He walked down the nearly deserted halls, all students he passed staring at him like he was on fire, but he didn't care until it hit him that he had no idea of where to look for Kurt.

In the end he stopped a petite woman with wide eyes and asked if she could tell him where to find Kurt. Her cheeks reddened when he addressed her and she fumbled a little with her words when she offered to show him the way to the choir room with the message that glee club would have been dragging out since they had a competition the next day.

"So are you Kurt's - uncle or?" She asked as they walked down the halls and Blaine caught himself chuckle at the question, making the woman stare curiously at him.

How was he supposed to respond to that? Should he lie and say yes, or should he be honest? Kurt's dad knew about them and so did Kurt's brother. They didn't exactly try to hide it, but they hadn't discussed what to tell his teachers.

"No. I'm his friend... boyfriend," Blaine said, the last word hidden under his breath, but the woman still stopped and stared at him.

"I'm... I mean - aren't you a little... Kurt's only 16, you know that, right?" She stammered awkwardly, her eyes now even wider, making her resemble a lemur greatly.

"I am aware of that. Kurt's father has given us his blessing so that should be all needed to deal with in terms of '_permissions_' and what else," Blaine said, just wanting to shut her up before getting a lecture of how wrong this was.

He looked around himself and to his relief they were standing a bit away from a room with open door and voices streaming from there in eager discussion, so he walked over to see if he discretely could check if Kurt was among the students.

"Hey dude. That's your boyfriend," Kurt's brother said when he caught a glimpse of Blaine in the door and everyone stopped talking to rush their heads in the direction of the door - even the teacher.

"What is _that_, Hummel?" A Hispanic girl laughed and the lemur-woman had found her way into the room, whispering something to the teacher. Kurt was on his feet, running towards him with urgency all over his face, and the room buzzed with voices behind him.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" He asked, bouncing nervously on tiptoes with a light hand on Blaine's arm to lead him away from the door when the woman hurried past them.

"We agreed that I should pick you up, and when I had been waiting for almost forty minutes I kind of started to get worried, considering everything. I called and texted you a billion times to make sure you were okay," Blaine said, a little annoyed that this was Kurt's reaction to him being concerned after his revelations the night before.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Schuester held us back to discuss the set for tomorrow and I couldn't sneak my phone out -"

Before they could continue the conversation the kids were streaming out of the room behind them, everyone staring and whispering as they came to a halt a few feet down the hall.

"Hey come on, give them some privacy," Kurt's brother said and took a firm grip around his girlfriend who was staring just as much as everyone else despite the fact that she had been present at the dinner at Kurt's house a week earlier.

"When people said you had a boyfriend I thought it was a rumor you had started yourself, lady-cheeks. Wouldn't have picked you for one to get the mature hotties," the Hispanic girl smirked.

"Shut up, Santana -" Kurt snapped and grabbed Blaine's hand to lead him into the choir room where he picked up his bag. They were just about to leave when the door was closed behind them and the teacher was standing in front of them.

"Kurt, I think you and your... _friend_ - should sit down. Miss Pillsbury will be right back," the man said and gestured for them to take seat on the red plastic chairs. The teacher introduced himself as Will Schuester and Kurt pursed his lips, but Blaine could feel that he was more nervous than he was annoyed.

No one said anything for a long time, but when the lemur-woman returned she was followed by Kurt's parents. The woman introduced herself as Emma Pillsbury and sat down next to the other teacher. The first one to talk was Kurt's choir teacher.

"Mr. Hummel, Burt - were you aware that Kurt was seeing this man - romantically?" the man asked Kurt's dad and Kurt shifted a little in his seat.

"You damn right I was. They've been at it for a few months now," Kurt's dad said in a way that Blaine was sure only Kurt's dad could.

"Excuse me, but don't you think it's a little inappropriate for a teenager to be involved with a man this much older than himself?" Miss Pillsbury asked nervously. By now Blaine figured all she could do was appear nervous.

"We've had Blaine over for dinner a few times and he has always come to say hi whenever he has picked Kurt up or dropped him off after dates and we've never had any problems. He's a very nice young man," Kurt's stepmother said.

"That might be. But he's gotta be at least twice Kurt's age," Mr. Schuester commented.

"Age has nothing to do with this," Kurt suddenly burst out and had everyone staring at him.

"Kurt - are you two having ssss..." Miss Pillsbury started asking, but apparently she couldn't get the word out, which Blaine was happy about since Kurt's face turned scarlet.

"With all respect here, I am not comfortable about my sex life being the subject of a parent-teacher conference," Blaine said and reached over to take Kurt's hand with a hope that it would calm him down.

"You should have thought about that before engaging in - _activities_ - with a minor," Miss Pillsbury mumbled.

"Listen, first of all: _I_ am not comfortable about my son's sex life, or hopefully lack thereof, being the subject of a parent-teacher conference. I will take that talk with Kurt myself, but I have confidence in him - _and_ in Blaine - that they are being responsible. I wasn't the biggest fan of this myself when I first heard, but I knew that if I forbid him to see Blaine he would find a way to do it anyway - he's young and in love. It could've been worse. The only thing I'm worried about here is how much Blaine spoils him with expensive presents and trips to New York," Kurt's dad broke in and Blaine's stomach rolled when Kurt squeezed his hand a little tighter at his dad's words.

"Okay. If that is how you feel there is nothing we can do about it. Although I have to recommend that Kurt might have a few talks with Miss Pillsbury about this," Mr. Schuester said, and that was what broke it for Blaine.

He knew he didn't have any right to it but he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"So this you get all on ends for? Kurt finally being happy and appreciated, for someone to love him - where have all this fuss been during the time he's been used as chewtoy for the football team?" He growled and Kurt turned stiff next to him, all eyes glaring like he had just exploded in his seat.

"Blaine, please - no," Kurt whimpered next to him, but he couldn't stop it. He could feel Kurt shrink and he was now squeezing Blaine's wrist.

"Chewtoy? What the hell are you getting at here?" Kurt's dad burst out in confusion.

"Kurt - show him," Blaine said softly to Kurt who was shaking his head with eyes full of tears.

"No. No, please, Blaine. Can't we just leave now?" Kurt tried but he obviously didn't think it was a possibility.

"Show me what?" Kurt's dad asked, very clearly upset now.

"Doll-face, you have to show him. He deserves to know so we can get this stopped," Blaine said, voice as soft as possible but desperation filling his insides.

"It's okay, babe. It'll only be a minute and it will be over so they can see that they need to do something about it," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he leaned his forehead against Kurt's cheekbone.

To Blaine's surprise Kurt moved away and got to his feet. He removed the sweater vest he had borrowed from Blaine before he started unbuttoning his shirt with tears rolling down his face to streak the porcelain skin.

Slowly Kurt let the soft fabric of Blaine's shirt slide down his shoulder and further down to reveal his arms and chest all the way down to his ribs; the black, purple and yellow marks a strong contrast peppered all over the milky white canvas of Kurt's skin.

It felt like all air was sucked out of the room. Everyone turned speechless, Miss Pillsbury expressing a quiet gasp, Kurt's stepmother letting her hands clasp over mouth. After a second that felt like eternity Blaine pulled himself out of his hypnosis and started pulling the shirt back to cover Kurt's body, buttoning it before pulling him closer.

"It's okay, Kurt. You did good. I'm proud of you, doll-face," Blaine cooed as he held him close and could feel the people around them slowly starting to come to their senses about what they had just seen.

"Kurt? What is this? Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt's dad was next to them within seconds. He was upset, but not angry and Blaine was grateful: right now the last Kurt needed was his dad going mad at him.

"I'm sorry, dad. You have so much yourself, and I didn't wanna have you worry about me," Kurt cried. He was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, holding Blaine close and seemed more tired than Blaine thought he had ever experienced him.

"Kurt, I have to worry about you. It's my job. How can I help you if you only tell me the smooth version of what's going on?" He sighed and let a bear paw brush down Kurt's back.

They sat back down and took a few moments to mentally turn it all over. Kurt was now sitting so close to Blaine that he was practically in his lap and Blaine knew that it wasn't appropriate but he had no intentions on pushing him away because he knew that Kurt needed him.

"I think Kurt should transfer. I can get him a spot in Dalton, a private school in Westerville. I went there myself and my family has been going there for generations. They have a strong zero tolerance policy. Kurt will be safe there," Blaine said after the silence had become too heavy.

"That would be pretty neat but I don't have that kind of money. I can't afford to send him to some fancy school," Kurt's dad said heavily.

"But I can. I can pay for Kurt's tuition in Dalton. You can't let him be here for another two years of this torture," Blaine growled, not caring about what he knew was going to come.

"As much as I appreciate the offer I'm afraid we have to say no. You can't guarantee that you will be together for the next two years and then we will just have to take Kurt back here," his father said firmly, but Blaine could sense that it was paining him to have to say no.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered and when Blaine looked at him his eyes were wide and full of wonder, but he was happy to find that the tears had stopped. Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Look, I'm not suggesting that Kurt should run away from his problems. Of course I would much rather see him stand tall and fight for himself - because Kurt is that strong. But you have been letting this happen right under your nose and you haven't even seen the signs," Blaine said with an angry look in the direction of the teachers. The lemur-woman had started to look embarrassed and guilty where, on the contrary, the man looked offended.

"We haven't exactly had a chance. Kurt haven't said a word about it," Mr. Schuester argued.

"He didn't tell me either. I've had to pick up the signs when he refused to tell me. When his dad mentioned bullies and Kurt brushed it off as teasing I could've just accepted it and pretended it was fine. But I didn't, because I care about Kurt and I want him safe -"

"I knew that Kurt was being teased, but he told me to take it lightly. When I tried digging into it he didn't want to discuss it. I admit that I should have tried harder but he clammed up whenever I tried talking to him about it, and I never knew about the bruises," Mr. Hummel suddenly said regretfully, sounding like he really was trying to meet Blaine halfway.

"The bruises are a new addition. I never noticed anything before you mentioned his bullies at our first dinner. After that I started paying more attention and noticed Kurt being sadder when I saw him after school even though he pretended he was okay. He didn't want to talk to me about it, but I kept going. A week ago, when I stayed the night in Kurt's room he was apprehensive and wouldn't really let me get too close. Saturday night I saw the bruises the first time. It was an accident, I came into the bedroom while he was getting ready for dinner with my brother. He tried telling me it was from a rough gym lesson, but of course I knew it wasn't. We fought about it all night, but he wouldn't give in. It wasn't until yesterday when I came home to find him sleeping in my bed and I noticed that there were more bruises and they were much worse that he finally cracked and told me everything. You've been in Kurt's life for years, I've been in his life for five months, and still none of you have seen or done anything to get to the bottom of this. I find that distasteful and irresponsible," Blaine exclaimed, a disgusted look filling his face.

"As much as I like you I really think that you're crossing the line here, Anderson -" Kurt's dad huffed.

"As parents and teachers it's your responsibility to make sure that he is safe and being taken care of. I am the only one who has really done that and still you have been keeping me back here with the arguments that I should be some pedophile creep taking advantage of a kid."

"Blaine, enough now," Kurt peeped weakly before he sat straight and cleared his throat.

"I understand that I haven't exactly made it easy for you to know that something has been up. I've kept it from you, from all of you. But I have been shoved into lockers and called degrading things in the filled halls of this school. Not once did one of the students stop to help me. How is it that no one has taken up bullying in this school?" Kurt said, all eyes on him now.

"Kurt, we couldn't really do much when we didn't know. But I assure you that we will now. You need to tell us who has been doing these things to you so we can stop them," Miss Pillsbury said in her strangely careful voice.

"I just - wanna go home with Blaine and curl up and not think about this for the rest of the weekend," Kurt whined and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Just tell them who's been harassing you and I promise I will take you home and get you take-out and cuddle you all weekend," Blaine said into Kurt's hair.

"Don't make promises that aren't yours to make," Kurt's father said from the side.

"It was... some jocks. Some guys from the football team and some from the hockey team. I don't know their names. Tall broad guys. Always grabbing me and shoving me around," Kurt said, clearly exhausted, but got to his feet.

"I just wanna leave now," he sighed and looked back.

"Listen - how about we schedule a meeting next week? You find out who these guys are and have a talk with them or I will personally go through every sports team myself. There needs to be some consequences for these kids," Kurt's father said firmly and stood up himself.

"Okay. How about Wednesday next week?" Miss Pillsbury suggested.

"I'll clear my calendar for all of next week for Kurt," Blaine immediately said.

"I don't know if it would be appropriate for you to be present - it is a parent-teacher-thing after all," Mr. Schuester said.

"I don't give a damn. This involves Kurt so I will be there. I'm not backing down on this," Blaine snapped and stood up to grab Kurt's hand.

"It's alright. If it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't have known about this," Mr. Hummel interrupted and Kurt took a step closer to Blaine.

"Good. If that's settled I will leave. Just - give us a time and we'll be there. See you at the competition tomorrow, Mr. Schuester," Kurt sighed and started walking towards the door where he waited while Blaine stiffly shook hands with the teachers.

They walked down the empty halls and over the parking lot to Blaine's car where Kurt's parents stopped, obviously planning on talking to them.

"I think you should stay home tonight, Kurt. Blaine, you're welcome to stay as well," Burt Hummel said, his wife nodding in agreement next to him.

"Dad, please I really -"

"It's okay, sir. I'll drive Kurt home, and then I'll leave it to him whether he wants me to stay or not," Blaine cut off Kurt with a squeeze on his hand to tell him that it was okay.

"See you at home then," Mr. Hummel grunted and started walking towards his own car when Kurt's stepmother came over to throw her arms around Kurt.

"We'll work this out, honey. We'll make sure to get you safe again," she cooed and kissed his cheek before she walked away herself.

Neither Kurt or Blaine said a word, they simply got into Blaine's car and drove to Kurt's house where Blaine parked in the driveway and Kurt got ready to leave.

"You're coming in with me, aren't you? You're staying, right?" Kurt asked nervously when he saw that Blaine still had his seat belt on.

"If you want me to. I didn't know if you just wanted me to go home," Blaine shrugged, a little uncertain.

"I'm not sure I'll get through this weekend without you." His voice cracked and his lower lip trembled, his eyes drifting away from Blaine's in insecurity.

"Alright. Alright. I just want what you'll feel best about," Blaine smiled sympathetically and took off his seat belt so he could follow Kurt inside.


	19. Dark Side

They stayed in Kurt's room. At first Blaine was a little unsure of what to do about himself because he didn't know what Kurt needed, but after a few moments he dropped to the bed, kicked his shoes off and laid down. He waited for Kurt's instructions on what to do next, but all Kurt did was hold his arms around himself with his back on Blaine while looking out the window.

"I'm sorry I told them. But it's really selfish of you to hold it back when there are so many people who wants to keep you safe. I gotta say that was pretty immature of you," Blaine finally declared, needing to break the thick silence that had dominated their relationship lately.

"Just shut the fuck up, Blaine. I don't wanna think about it," Kurt snapped at him and walked to the bed where he kicked one of the legs.

"Come here," he said and bopped his head in suggestion for Blaine to stand up so he did.

"What?" He asked a little sharp, not sure that he was going to let Kurt get away with speaking to him like that.

"I'm going to take a shower, and you're coming with me to scrub my back," Kurt exclaimed and walked towards the small bathroom he and his brother shared.

Without a word Kurt turned on the water and started stripping. Blaine didn't know what else to do so he just followed, his mouth going dry from the evidence of the bullies spread around Kurt's torso, but his balls tightening from the sight of Kurt's naked ass and pussy.

He followed Kurt into the shower and felt immediately more relaxed from the water falling down on them. Kurt was with his back on him and he was glad because it had been so damn long time since he got any other action than his hand and Kurt was right there, ready to get fucked so roughly he wouldn't be able to sit for a week, and Blaine was harder than he had been for ages.

Kurt let his arms up so he could run his fingers through his hair, helping it get properly soaked. As Blaine didn't know what else to do he grabbed the shower gel on the little shelf and started smearing the soap around Kurt's back, careful around the bruises that were sickeningly on display in the artificial light, and they were bound to be sore.

However, when Blaine's hands were down to Kurt's hips Kurt grabbed them and started pressing them against his skin while leading them up his front with a hard strength. He pressed down on Blaine's fingertips, making their nails dig into his skin.

Without any control of what was going on Blaine felt Kurt press his ass against his hard cock, his erection easily slipping between the slippery cheeks. Kurt continued to make their nails drag down his bruised skin before he turned around to press his body against Blaine's, his fingers clinging to Blaine's in a cramp-like grip.

"Fuck me," he whispered, need dripping from his voice.

"Kurt. It's okay, we don't have to - it's okay for you to not feel alright," Blaine forced himself to say instead of lifting Kurt up and simply plunge hard and determined into him.

"Please. Just fuck me hard and good. Make me feel that I'm only yours," Kurt kept pushing, now close to begging. It wasn't fair because Blaine's skin was tight over his cock, feeling like it was being pulled towards Kurt, like his pussy was a magnetic field. But how could he take advantage of Kurt being vulnerable at the moment?

"You said no one else could touch me. Show me how much you wanna do it yourself," Kurt moaned as his eyes fell back in their sockets, and it wasn't until then Blaine realized Kurt slid a hand down to put two fingers between his lips, moving hazily around.

"Kurt -" He choked out, hands tingling to be allowed to touch the warm body right in front of him.

"Yes, Blaine. Don't you want to make sure my pussy stay yours? I wouldn't stray, but you'll never know what they would do to me if they found out about my pussy," Kurt stated, making Blaine gulp from the way he was able to appear innocent regardless of the fact that he was currently rubbing his own cunt.

Blaine's brain felt like it was cramping. He let his forehead fall against Kurt's shoulder but it only made it all worse, because Kurt turned his head to nuzzle his nose into Blaine's ear where he started moaning his name in a weak voice that he knew went directly to Blaine's cock.

He made a stupid decision. A snap decision he should have stayed away from. He firmly grabbed around Kurt's biceps and pushed him against the wall before turning him around so his wet chest clasped against the dusty blue tiles.

"You wanna play that game? You think I'm just gonna stand here and be accused of being a damn pedophile because I happen to be in love with a minor and then the kid thinks he can just play some sick little mind game with me? No way, Kurt -" Blaine growled into his ear as he pressed his own chest against Kurt's back to let his cock slide over his ass.

"Fuck me, Blaine. Just fuck me with all you've got," Kurt groaned over his shoulder.

Before he could say anymore a whine escaped Kurt's throat as Blaine pushed a wet finger into his ass without teasing. Kurt bucked his hips back, making the finger go deeper and Blaine watched with a smirk as Kurt curled his fingers against the wall with his breathing slowly rising.

"Fuck yes – god Blaine," Kurt hissed and started moving his hand downwards but was startled when Blaine used his free hand to grasp Kurt's wrist and smack it back to the wall.

"No! I'm the only one who gets to play with your cunt, and I am the one who decides when I feel that you deserve it!"

A whimper fell from Kurt's mouth. He closed his eyes and relaxed as good as he could. To Blaine's satisfaction it didn't take long before he could push in a second finger.

He couldn't believe how good it felt. It had been months since he had been stretching an asshole so he could fuck it. The last time had been a few weeks after he had met Kurt. It was at the beginning of December and he remembered that he hadn't been able to come inside the guy. After getting so angry that he didn't care anymore he pulled out and threw the condom on the guy's stomach before jerking himself to release all over the Latino.

But he wasn't going to disappoint Kurt. He scissored his fingers and kept them deep down, moving around. After having pumped his fingers a few times in and out of the entrance he added a third, provoking out another whimper.

It only took Blaine a few tries to spread his fingers before Kurt turned his head to catch his glance from under hooded eyelids.

"Stop being careful and screw me," he challenged breathy, pupils blown wide with lust.

With a little more force than good was Blaine ripped his fingers from Kurt's ass, making Kurt let out a strangled "_fuck_" but didn't object.

Blaine had no idea what was happening, but from one second to another his one hand was grabbing Kurt's ass, spreading his cheeks apart and the other was holding his cock and pushing it into Kurt's ass.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, obviously in pain since he wasn't stretched enough, but he had asked for it himself, so Blaine would have none of that.

"Shut up and take it! You wanted rough, so I'm giving you rough," Blaine warned him.

He had his chest pressed so hard to Kurt's back that there was no way Kurt would be able to move if he tried. The closeness made it hard to breathe, but Blaine just let his hands up to support on the wall and pulled his hips backwards before snapping them back in place.

"God... yes!" Kurt burst out, his voice wrecked.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Blaine growled from under his breath and took a firm grip on Kurt's shoulder where he clenched hard to show that he was the one in charge.

It was difficult to stay cool. The feeling of being back inside an ass was more sensational than he remembered. And this wasn't just any ass; this was Kurt's perfect, tight, sweet, eatable ass feeling so warm and wonderful absorbing him – not to mention that he had never fucked an ass bare.

Yet, somehow he managed to keep up appearance and avoid falling completely apart from the wonder. Instead he slowly moved himself out and back in, feeling his way for it, not wanting to hurt Kurt from going too fast. As soon as he was sure that he had himself under control he sped up his movements and quickly found a steady rhythm of a relentless pace with deep, hard thrusts.

Each push of his hips against Kurt's ass made Blaine squeeze his lips tight together and breathless moans fall from Kurt's mouth. His cheek and curled up fingers were clasped against the tiles – he stayed there and just took all Blaine had for him.

"Yeah. Just take it – can you feel that you're mine?" Blaine babbled mindlessly, fucking his boyfriend harder than he ever had.

As the familiar heat started building in Blaine's belly way too early he let his right hand down Kurt's arm, his fingers curled and nails scratching. He slipped his hand harshly down Kurt's hip and over his pelvis where he didn't waste any time, but immediately started rubbing three fingers furiously against Kurt's clit.

"So good. You take my cock so good," he praised and locked his lips around Kurt's earlobe.

It didn't take more than one slow, long drag of his throbbing cock out of Kurt, only his head remaining inside, followed by a hard thrust back in, deeper than he thought he could go – and he was spilling inside of Kurt.

"You're mine. _Mine!_"

An animalistic sound elicited from his lips as he felt the hot come spread around him, but he stayed and didn't stop his ministrations of Kurt's stimulation. His fingers were pressing so hard against Kurt's clitoris with his rubbing that he nearly wondered why Kurt hadn't screamed yet.

Suddenly Kurt's knees started bucking under him and his ass tightened around Blaine's soft dick, still inside of him. It was the sure tell of Kurt coming, and as if on cue his entire body tensed up and a whine streamed out of him as Blaine felt all muscles of his body tighten where it was squeezed between Blaine and the wet, blue tiles.

"Blaine, I'm yours – oh my god – _Blaine_..." Kurt whimpered as his frame started shaking.

Before anything could be done to stop it Blaine's cock had slipped out of Kurt as he slid down to sit on the porcelain floor with his arms clenched around his chest and his forehead resting against the wall, the water still streaming down over him.

With an extreme panic filling him up Blaine hurried to sit on his knees next to him. He was nearly scared to touch him, but when he realized that Kurt was sobbing he gave shit in it and put his arms around the crying boy. Like it was what he had been waiting for Kurt rushed to turn and fall into his arms, his hands clinging to Blaine's shoulders with hard thrusts of sobbing into Blaine's neck.

"I am so sorry. I thought you wanted it hard. You know I would never hurt you, right?" Blaine cooed, horrified with himself of what he had done and angry with Kurt that he hadn't stopped him.

"No. No – you're perfect. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kurt cried and strengthened his grip.

"Kurt, tell me what's going on. You can't just... fuck!" Blaine complained. He got to his feet and made Kurt stand up with him. He stuck his head out of the shower and fumbled around to find a towel.

In a hurried series of motions he turned off the water and wrapped the towel around Kurt. He forced Kurt out to stand on the towel he had put on the floor before he found a towel for himself and dragged the boy back into his embrace where he continued crying.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening with me. I just get so confused and scared. I don't even know myself anymore. I'm sorry, I just need you so much," Kurt sobbed apologetically.

Blaine was just about to answer when the door on the opposite side of Kurt's room opened and Kurt's brother was frozen in motion, staring at them like he had seen a ghost.

"I – oh – I... I didn't know it was occupied. The door wasn't locked. I'll just..." the big boy started stammering, but didn't move an inch. Kurt was still shaking from crying and it was hard to say if it was his tears or the water that had soaked Blaine's shoulder.

"Just get out!" Blaine snarled at Finn who was ripped out of his paralyzingly state and left the room, smacking the door behind him.

"Come on, doll-face. Let's get you to bed or something. I promise I'm not going anywhere for as long as you want me," Blaine promised while he tried drying Kurt best possible.

He kissed Kurt's temple before he released his grip around him and started rummaging around the little cupboard on Kurt's side of the bathroom. He found out a series of lotions and creams, and without asking he let Kurt's towel drop to the floor and started massaging the most expensive of the lotions around Kurt's entire body. When he was finished he folded the towel back around him and walked him back to his room. He took the liberty of going through Kurt's closet and found out a set of underwear and a pajamas that he helped Kurt get into. When he was dressed Blaine tugged Kurt into bed with a kiss to his forehead and left to clean up the mess in the bathroom.

When he returned Kurt was asleep so he slipped into the bed where he wrapped himself around the boy. Kurt easily molded himself into the frame of Blaine's body with their lungs immediately adjusting to each other's breathing.

**xXx**

"_Kurt?_ Kurt, wake up!"

Blaine slowly started to drift back to consciousness to the sound of someone calling Kurt's name. He squeezed his arm around Kurt's waist as he threw his naked leg over Kurt's so he could entangle it possessively in Kurt's limbs. Blaine hummed satisfied from the feeling of Kurt shuffling closer in his arms with Kurt's hip rubbing against his semi-erection.

"Kurt! You can't sleep all day, kiddo," a husky voice said, a little firmer this time. In his hazed state of drifting in and out of sleep Blaine sensed Kurt turning stiff in his arms before he abruptly rushed to sit up and threw the covers over the both of them.

"Dad?! Oh my god. Oh god. Pretend you didn't... I'm awake! We'll be down in a minute," he blabbered out, flustered and refusing to look at Blaine when he was sitting up next to him.

"Hey. Sir -" Blaine choked out, still tumble-minded from sleeping.

"Spare me. Get dressed if you wanna be in my son's room, especially in his bed. Let's pretend Finn didn't tell me what he caught you doing earlier," Kurt's dad huffed through gritted teeth.

"Kurt, I don't want you hiding away in your room. I think we need to discuss this so I want you downstairs in fifteen minutes. Think you can keep it in your pants?" His dad snapped, his last comment very sharply directed at Blaine.

"Yes, sir. We'll be ready soon," Blaine said sheepishly and tried to not let his hand drift to Kurt's thigh under the comforter.

With a pointed look and a sound that was very familiar to a growl Mr. Hummel turned and left the room. The second the door was closed behind him Kurt whimpered and fell between the pillows so he could hide his face in the sheets.

"Oh god. This is what it feels like to be headed for hell, isn't it?" He complained weakly.

"Don't say that. It'll get better. We just need to get through this. And to remember that I should be dressed at all times when we're at your house," Blaine chuckled and turned on his side to drag Kurt closer for a quick cuddle with his nose nuzzled into his hair.

It wasn't until then he realized that Kurt was back to crying. He curled up in Blaine's arms on his side with sniffling and tears rolling down their skin.

"Doll-face. It's gonna be fine. I'll pay for your tuition in Dalton. You'll be safe there. I promise that I will never ever let anyone harm you again," Blaine cooed and kissed his temple, fingers running into Kurt's hair.

"You don't get it! Not everyone is swimming around in money, Blaine!" Kurt shrieked and moved away, forcing Blaine's arms roughly away from his shoulders.

"I know that! That's why I said I would pay. If I have the money to make sure you're safe then what the should the problem be?" Blaine snarled and got to his feet. He started to pull his pants on, knowing Kurt was watching him closely but not planning on caving to his emotional state.

"The problem, Blaine, is that I am surprised that you're even still with me. What if you get bored with me in a week or a month? Or maybe in a few months? Then I will get back to McKinley where they will be even worse because I ran away," Kurt said, cheeks wet from tears and eyes red from exhaustion.

"How could I get bored with you? What kind of thing is that to say?" Blaine spat out, shocked that Kurt would even propose something like that.

"Blaine – I have nothing to offer you. You've got everything going for you and I'm just a kid. I'm probably the only person you've fucked more than once. Except for your brother-in-law. My dad is right – it's only a matter of time before you need something fresh and then either find someone on the side or kick me out," Kurt wailed and Blaine was impressed that he had been able to understand the words considering how much Kurt was sobbing.

There was no doubt that this was a dark fear that had been rolling around in the back of Kurt's head for a long time. Now Blaine just needed to decide whether he should answer to his anger of Kurt thinking those things about him, or if he should react to his need for comforting Kurt.

"You're a real bitch, you are. I just put every-fucking-thing on the line for you. I sat there taking all the shit. If they hadn't called your parents they had called the cops and I would have my career ruined, my public face, my entire life! One of the photographers I used to work with all the time just got locked up for fucking around with 14 year old models – that's two years older than you – but I stayed in that lame school so I could make sure you would be okay. Kurt, I haven't fucked anyone but you for months now, because I only want to fuck you! Sure, there are hot guys everywhere, but what the hell does that matter when I'd much rather watch TV in my sweats with my arms around you than go stick my dick in some stranger's ass?" He hissed out and turned his back on Kurt to hide how much this was upsetting him.

He started pulling on his undershirt and was just about to get his shirt back on when Kurt's hands slid around his torso, wrapping his arms around his waist and his chin finding place on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I... it's not that I don't trust you, it's just really hard. I don't see why you should change your entire mindset just because of me. And it doesn't make it easier when I... when I constantly have people telling me how worthless I am. It's a lame excuse, but I don't know anything anymore," Kurt whimpered apologetically.

Blaine sighed heavily and turned around to find Kurt on his knees on the edge of the bed. He brushed a hand lightly over Kurt's hair before he pushed Kurt down to sit on his haunches so Blaine could sit down next to him, his hand locking around Kurt's in his lap.

"Doll-face – we can't let this come between us. You have to have some faith in me. If we let this destroy us, I am afraid it will completely destroy you, and I can't do that. I can't lose you – not because you left me, and not in any other way. To know that those guys are after you is scaring me, but if we stick together we can screw those bitches." Blaine blabbered away and let his forehead bump against Kurt's before he straightened his neck and forced Kurt to meet his eyes regardless of how much he was struggling against it.

"Kurt... I don't get it either. All I know is that you are fantastic, and I didn't change my mindset because of you – _you_ changed my whole mindset. Sometimes it's tempting when I'm at some party or event and some dude offers me a quick fuck – but then I remember you, and it's not so hard to decline. And when I hear about what those guys did to you, when I think about it – I just wanna kill them. Because you're not worthless. You're everything I need, and the only one I want. Maybe it's not a good idea for you to go to Dalton, but if I have to I will sue the school and the parents and everyone who has let those jocks hurt you and just turned the blind eye. I am not letting go without a fight – not those sick bastards, and I am not letting you go without a fight. Do you get that? You're my... Doll-face. Everything," Blaine said with heavy heart and a hope that he wouldn't ever have to try and convince Kurt that he loved him again, because he couldn't take the idea of Kurt not believing it.

"Thank you. I think... we need to talk to my dad. I don't wanna change schools. I like being in this school, I have friends here. I don't want anyone to get in trouble, but I can't stand being afraid all the time," Kurt cried and clenched Blaine's hand.

"We'll work something out, babe. I promise. Now smile for me so your family won't think I'm hitting you or something," Blaine chuckled and leaned in to put a peck to Kurt's lips, happy to receive a smile from Kurt.

**xXx**

Discussing the situation with Kurt's parents was harder than Blaine had imagined. He was lucky to find that they considered him to be entitled to some sort of involvement in what would happen, but they still didn't find him equally as important to have a say which was frustrating when he knew that he had other possibilities than they had, given his economic and social status which Kurt could benefit greatly from.

After a lot of talking back and forth, raised voices and Kurt begging to let the subject go they finally agreed that Kurt transferring to Dalton would be a last option but it wouldn't be completely pushed away. Other than that they came to the solution that they would see what happened when the teachers had talked to the jocks and hopefully had been able to set up a meeting with the jocks and their parents where all of them would be present. Blaine kept saying that he thought that they should keep the stand that the jocks should be expelled and if the school wouldn't do that they should prosecute them. Kurt's parents didn't find the idea appealing and Kurt kept whispering that he should let it go.

In the end Kurt's dad wanted to wrap it all up by setting down ground rules for their relationship and Blaine had to struggle to not roll his eyes at the term. It was harder to date a teenager than he had thought it would be – even Kurt who pretty much lived his own life without his dad's sharp eyes on him.

"First of all I want to know whenever you two are together. I don't care if it's here or there, or if you just go to the freaking mall. I wanna know. Second of all I want you to keep it in your pants, and if you can't do that you'll at least do it for as long as you aren't alone in the house. I don't wanna know anything detailed and I will just pretend you're being platonic, but I'm not stupid – and you will be safe," he said and did his best to avoid eye-contact.

"Sir, I was tested. I have my doctor's word that I am not carrying anything around to pass on to Kurt. I would never do that to him," Blaine said but knew immediately that he shouldn't have.

"I don't wanna hear about it, alright? But if Kurt gets so much as a cold I will blame you, get me?" Kurt's dad said, and Blaine could feel Kurt stare like he had been slapped in the face.

"Yes. Of course. But that won't be the case," Blaine assured him.

"Good. And it's getting closer, so I'm gonna need some details about your brother's wedding, if you're taking Kurt. Address of where you're staying, when you're going and stuff like that," he ended and got to his feet, clearly uncomfortable about the situation.

Blaine followed to get up and Kurt as well next to him. Blaine nodded and followed Kurt towards the stairs but they were stopped right as they were about to climb it.

"But Blaine – thanks for keeping my kid safe and happy. It's about time someone saw him for what he's worth," Mr. Hummel said and Blaine was just about to respond when Kurt had flung himself into his dad's arms.

"Thanks, dad," he mumbled against his dad's shoulder and accepted the light squeeze before he returned to lead Blaine upstairs to his room.

Kurt threw a t-shirt in his face and Blaine knew that it was for sleeping purpose. They crawled into bed and wrapped their arms around each other, Kurt mindlessly placing kisses everywhere he could reach.

"I trust you. We'll be okay. I promise. I love you," he whispered with a thumb stroking lightly over the small of Blaine's back.

"Good. That's all I need. I love you too, Doll-face."

**xXx**

Next day they had to get up early. It was Saturday and Kurt had a glee club competition to go to. Blaine dropped Kurt off by the school where he was meeting with the other glee club members to take a bus to where the competition was held in a town an hour away from Lima. After that Blaine quickly drove home to shower and put on a fresh suit before he was back in his car.

The auditorium was small and crowded with middle-class parents and public school teachers encouraging their kids in a way that nearly screamed "wiped off talent" and Blaine had to remind himself why he was there in the first place. He was just about to pull out his phone to text Kurt when he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Blaine? Hi. I'm guessing you're here to see Kurt?" Sebastian smiled as he approached him in the midst of the masses of people struggling to find a free seat where they had best view to the stage.

"Hey – Sebastian. Yeah, I am. And you're here for your cousin, I guess -" Blaine beamed and accepted a warm hug from his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Yeah. She said that they were performing this weekend and since I didn't have work and Cooper had promised to take Marilyn to your mom's house I figured I would show my support. I didn't know you were... public in Kurt's school that way," Sebastian told.

They found two empty seats a few rows from the front where they could sit down. They twisted a little in their seats so they could keep contact while talking since it was still mayhem of people around them.

"We weren't really, but it all went crazy yesterday. I'm afraid I'm just fucking things up for him more than I'm making them better. Sometimes I wonder if I should just be adult and leave him. He would be crushed at first – but he would get over me, and it would be easier for him to deal with a boyfriend his own age in the middle of all of this," Blaine revealed and it wasn't until then that he realized that it was true – he had given it a little more thought than he had noticed and a stone in his heart told him that he was being egoistic for staying with Kurt when it created all of these troubles.

"Don't say that. He would never get over you. The way he looks at you is not like anything I've ever seen. Like it's the first time he's seeing the sun. It can never be your fault that he has problems, but I assure you that if you left him it would only make everything harder for him. It would break him completely. You're his world, Blaine -" Sebastian said softly.

"You're good to him. He would never ever get over you."

The stone in Blaine's heart seemed to crumple up and melt away from Sebastian's words. In the middle of everything where it seemed like everyone were against his relationship to Kurt it was nice to know that at least one person wanted to see them together.

"Thanks. I think I needed to hear that," Blaine mumbled awkwardly with a crooked smile.

"Anytime, babe. In the break you'll tell me what happened yesterday," Sebastian declared and brushed his hand lightly over Blaine's before they turned to the stage as the lamps over their heads were starting to turn dark.

They stayed in the dark and watched the different choirs doing so-so performances of a variety of pop numbers. Every now and then they would share a smile and sometimes Sebastian would squeeze Blaine's hand on the armrest between them.

As the break kicked in they stood up and walked to the hall to get a drink. With a bottle of water each they found a corner where they could talk quietly until the show would be back on.

"So Kurt told me that these jocks are beating him up and... touching him and – shit. It's just so crazy. Like out of a Lifetime movie," Blaine explained and closed his eyes as he let his head thump back against the cold yellow wall.

With a deep breath he started explaining everything from their fight after the dinner at Cooper and Sebastian's place, through their silence and what had happened when he had found Kurt sleeping in his bed. He told the tale about the parent-teacher conference in Kurt's school and the talk with Kurt's parents. Like always Sebastian was patient and listened, nodding at all the right places and looking shocked and stunned whenever needed was.

"I'm really sorry, babe. This is crazy. I can understand why you've been so upset lately. Is there anything I can do? I mean – I think it's for the best that he stays in his own school with his friends, but of course this shouldn't continue," Sebastian said as soon as Blaine ended his talk.

"I know, right? Who knew being a teenager could seem so hopeless?" Blaine chuckled hollowly and shook his shoulders a little, hoping to somehow get himself back to a less depressed state.

"You're so great. I should never have let you end up with my stupid brother," he said.

"He's alright. I mean – he's no you... But he's a good man. He's good for me, and our daughter," Sebastian joked, and right as things were about to get awkward they noticed people starting to head back to the auditorium so they followed in silence.

As the dark fell over their heads Kurt's glee club entered the stage. Kurt's brother and his girlfriend started the performance with a heartfelt duet making Blaine roll his eyes and wish that he could be somewhere else. That was until the song drifted into a more upbeat number where a few different boys and girls were singing, everyone dancing around and to Blaine's surprise Kurt took over an entire verse as he spun Sebastian's cousin around in an elegant dance with a bright smile covering his face. For a fleeting second he caught a glimpse of Blaine in the audience and nearly tripped over his own feet but to Blaine it seemed like his eyes lit up the entire stage.

Naturally all the other choirs were dull compared to Kurt's performance. Blaine didn't even bother to really clap at them even though Sebastian sent him sharp looks. However, when Kurt's glee club was announced to proceed to Nationals part of the competition Blaine was on his feet clapping proudly.

The moment it was all over Blaine and Sebastian waited in their seats and it only took ten minutes before Kurt and Sebastian's cousin were next to them. The blonde girl threw her arms around Sebastian with a wide smile and Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms and pressed their mouths together.

"I didn't know if you would be here. I was so nervous, but when I saw you there I just... got even more nervous," Kurt murmured awkwardly and let his fingers intertwine with Blaine's.

"Of course I would be here. I promised, right? You were really amazing. You're perfect on stage," Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek before returning his attention to Sebastian and his cousin.

They all talked for a bit and Sebastian's cousin introduced herself as Quinn. She was a pretty girl with a flawless smile. Blaine remembered her from the day before in Kurt's school where she had been wearing a cheerleader's uniform and he had wondered if she had been among the people pretending it was nothing when Kurt was being harassed in the hallways. Now he didn't think so anymore.

It was great to hang with Sebastian and his cousin while holding Kurt's hand. It was relaxed and no one mentioned anything serious that could potentially cause depression or fighting. They agreed to go out to dinner and spent the entire evening at some small cafe eating cheesecake and listening to Kurt and Quinn tell about some of the ridiculous things their glee club had done.

After a long evening of letting go of all cares, holding his arm around Kurt while he and Sebastian talked about their time in glee club when they were in school they said goodnight and Blaine took Kurt back to his apartment where they went to bed, chatting and laughing over the events of the day. When it turned so late that Kurt could barely keep his eyes open they put their arms around each other and kissed until they fell asleep – no, he was definitely going to stay selfish and egoistic so he could stay with Kurt for as long as Kurt would want him.

**xXx**

The meeting in Kurt's school Thursday evening was horrible. It was a disaster. Even before the meeting started the principal kept sending Blaine sharp eyes, and Kurt's glee club teacher told them that it would be for the best for them to keep distance so he couldn't even hold Kurt's hand when he was about to face his bullies. He wanted to do it anyway, to defy them and show them that they didn't have a say in how their relationship worked, but he figured that unfortunately it would only make it worse for Kurt if he started spiting them so he kept his hands to himself.

The mothers of the jocks were crying and the fathers were grumpy. Of course all parents denied that their kids were capable of such cruel acts, but right when Blaine could feel that his anger was on the edge of exploding Kurt's dad did it himself.

To everyone's shock Kurt's dad slammed his fist down in the table and told them all to get their heads out of their butts and face the reality of the situation. He told them about how Kurt had been depressed and lonely since he started the school and how he had noticed it getting worse and worse. In the end he explained about the bruises and the mothers once again denied their sons being able to even think about doing stuff like that until Blaine pulled his phone out.

"I'm sorry. This may come off as creepy, but I knew that this would probably be the case, and since I could never ask Kurt to strip in front of you I have... pictures. Of his bruises," he said and flipped through the photos on his phone and showed them to the mothers who went back to crying.

"They're really bad. He's been having permanent bruises for weeks now. You can't just sit there and defend what your sorry excuses for kids are doing when they're hurting someone else. What kind of message is it to send to your kids that they can just go around beating up people and then it will have no consequences," Blaine snapped with pursed lips before he turned to the teachers.

"And the same goes for you. If you aren't going to let this set some sort of precedence of how bullying will be handled in this place you are some really awful people and you shouldn't be allowed to work with kids."

He snatched his phone from the teacher's desk and marched out of the room. He was too angry to stay in there. Everyone was acting like it was some lame case of a child having taken another child's shovel in the sandbox.

"Blaine. You can't let yourself get carried away like that," Kurt said as he came walking down the hall towards him a few minutes later.

It felt like he had been pacing the floors of the high school halls for ages before Kurt came from the office. He stopped a few feet from Blaine with his hands in the pockets of his slacks and sighed heavily.

"I know why you did it. It just doesn't really help me – or you for that matter. It doesn't help us. And... I want us to be together in this," Kurt said and suddenly he sounded very grown-up. Blaine himself didn't feel very grown-up at the moment.

"Me too. All I care about right now is getting those idiots punished for how they hurt you. How they've torn up that beautiful body hidden under all of that terrible clothes," Blaine smirked and ran a finger down Kurt's torso.

"Alright – not really parent-teacher conference subject to go for there. But... the principal said that he will take the issue up with the school board on the meeting on Tuesday and we'll see what happens. He can't make a decision alone, apparently. Until then they're suspended... despite the hysterics one of the mothers had," Kurt explained and smiled, seeming nearly relieved.

"Good. At least something is happening now. How do you feel about it?" Blaine asked but was stopped as the door to the office opened and the hall was filled with teachers, parents and grumpy jocks. Blaine quickly had his finger away from the top of Kurt's jeans and did his best to return to responsible adult mode.

The jocks and their parents walked past them, dissatisfied expressions taking over their faces as they sent them pointed looks with gritted teeth. The second they had turned around the corner Kurt moved closer to Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"I am guessing Kurt has filled you in on the outcome," Mr. Hummel said as he and his wife joined them. They looked like they weren't exactly happy with the result of the meeting, which was kind of how Blaine felt, but it wasn't like there was anything to do about it at that point.

"Yeah. Not exactly what I had hoped for, but at least something is happening now," Blaine nodded, doing his best to not let his annoyance take over. He still couldn't believe how ignorant those parents had been.

There was no reason for them to stay any longer, so they all said goodnight to the teachers and thanked them for their time before they went to the parking lot. Blaine had to say goodnight to Kurt in front of his parents since he was driving home with them and the situation was a bit awkward. For a moment he considered asking Kurt to tell them about how extreme the jocks had been; how they had touched him and the things they had said to him. Blaine knew that it would tick off Kurt's dad, he was sure of it, but he didn't want to make things more uncomfortable for Kurt than they already were.

Instead he kissed him goodnight and told him that he loved him. He squeezed his hand and Kurt promised to call him before going to sleep. Blaine said goodnight to Kurt's parents and thanked them for having allowed him to sit in on the meeting, in return they thanked him for caring enough about Kurt to even wanna be there.

To Blaine's relief Kurt didn't sound as exhausted and sad on the phone as he had done for the last few weeks. Maybe this could go in the right direction anyway.


	20. Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

Friday after the meeting in Kurt's school Blaine was with a friend in Columbus to make some orders when his phone rang. It was Kurt who told him that one of the jocks had been pulled out of McKinley and transferred to another school so now they only had to deal with two jocks.

Two guys harassing Kurt were bad enough, but it was a relief to know one at least had left voluntarily. Unfortunately they wouldn't see each other over the weekend since Blaine had to go to a meeting in San Francisco, but he promised that Kurt could join him and Marilyn for their afternoon at the zoo the following week.

Tuesday evening, after their day at the zoo, Blaine came to dinner at Kurt's house where they would discuss the outcome of the school board meeting.

Blaine was furious. The guys were off their suspension from school but were on the teachers' list, which meant that if they stepped out of line one more time they would be expelled. Empty threats in Blaine's ears. He was sure the staff would just turn the blind eye on them if something new happened. On the side the guys would see Miss Pillsbury for a few talks and an anti-bullying theme would be taken up on the school.

Kurt told that he had been forced into agreeing to take talks with Miss Pillsbury himself because of his relationship with Blaine. Once again it was hard for Blaine to not blow up because of the way Kurt was treated, but Kurt's parents talked him down while Kurt squeezed his hand under the table.

"Can we just - not go over this anymore? Not let this take up everything, I mean. I miss you. I wanna have my boyfriend back," Kurt mumbled into his cheek as they were standing by Blaine's car to say goodnight.

"I never went anywhere, Kurt -"

"You know what I mean. Lately all we've talked about is my school and stupid jerks and - I just wanna go back to being boyfriends and laughing and having fun and watch TV or talk about fashion, and have amazing sex... I miss you," Kurt whined and scraped his teeth teasingly down Blaine's cheek.

"I miss you, too. Next week we can take a whole day in bed with no clothes and me eating fruit off your cute belly," Blaine chuckled and sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth.

Kurt giggled and entangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Blaine's head as he let Blaine press him against the car to kiss him deeply, his hands down the back pockets of Kurt's pants.

In the end they had to part. Blaine squeezed his ass one last time, a ghost of the feeling of how it felt around his cock making his slacks a little tighter and he promised himself some serious wank when he got home. They shared one last kiss that had them both panting and Blaine had to find his car on the way home.

**xXx**

The music from the TV was only a vague humming now and Kurt was sitting on the floor where he was leaning against Tina's bed with a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a a spoon safely tugged into the chest pocket of his pajamas.

"No, seriously - I believe Kurt when he says that it's not just... you know," Quinn told the other girls as she grabbed for the bowl of popcorn in the middle of their circle.

"Thank you, miss Fabray! I have no idea how this misunderstanding seems to have taken over everyone's perception of what I have with Blaine - not that it's any of your business," Kurt said, but was secretly loving how he both got to be center of attention, but also got to ramble on about Blaine.

"Come on, miss universe there - we just wanna make sure you're getting some action so we won't have to dust off your ass if you ever get to it within the next 30 years," Santana said and sipped at her Red Bull, her eyes trained on Kurt.

"Santana, that is both offensive and creepy. I for one agree with Quinn - and I have seen more of Kurt with Blaine than the rest of you when I have been with Finn. Blaine is a very polite and respectful man," Rachel said firmly in her usual way of hawking the attention.

"I think he's a magic sex shark," Brittany muttered into her cookie and all eyes rushed to her.

"Wanky," Santana grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What does that even mean?" Tina giggled, clearly amused by the remark.

"I heard Mr Schue call him a predator the other day when I accidentally fell asleep in the auditorium. He told Miss Pillsbury that he's a sexual predator," Brittany shrugged.

"And it never occurred to you that I should know that?" Kurt burst out in horror of the news.

"I just figured you knew and you were trying to keep his secret because of the shark-unicorn code."

"You gotta start living in our world, Britt!" Kurt whined at her, not sure if he was more angry or scared about what his teacher had said.

He leaned back against the wall and buried his face in his hands. The girls went quiet around him and he could feel that they were staring.

"Kurt, it's gonna be okay. I uhm - I've talked a bit to Sebastian about you. He's very excited about your relationship with Blaine and I'm sure he will support you no matter what. And the way Blaine kept looking at you when we were at Breadstix - that was definitely more than simple sexual needs. I'll support you too," Quinn said, making Kurt slowly lower his hands to look at her.

"Thank you. You're coming to the wedding, right?" He asked her, hoping he wouldn't be the only teenager at the party.

"Of course I am. My cousin's getting married to one of the handsome Anderson brothers," she smiled and leaned against the bed next to him.

"We will _all_ support you, Kurt -" Rachel suddenly exclaimed and even Santana smiled in confirmation.

"Does this mean you'll tell us about your shady activities with Mr. Big Shot now?" Santana poked and locked her hand with Brittany's.

Kurt's face flamed up and he squeezed his knees together. What was he supposed to tell them about his sex with Blaine? "_He's so big and good I can feel him in my pussy for days after_"? This didn't exactly become easier from the fact that his girlfriends had no idea about his different anatomy.

"Santana, no - that's not any of our..." Rachel started but Kurt cut her off.

"I'll tell you that he's good, alright?" Kurt said, sure his head would explode from the sky high heat piling up.

"Skilled? With his age he's probably super experienced and knows all the tricks," Santana laughed.

"He definitely know his way around here and there - and that is all for you!" Kurt snapped teasingly and returned his attention to the popcorn in the bowl in front of him.

Before anyone could object Kurt's phone was ringing and he panicked when he saw who it was. How was he supposed to have a conversation with Blaine in the midst of a girls' night when they were already trying to frit him of information about his boyfriend. However, he answered it nonetheless.

"_How's the sexiest guy in the world?_" Blaine asked when Kurt picked up.

"I don't know. This is the first time I talk to him today," Kurt retorted with a grin.

"_You jerk. You know what I mean. But seriously, how's your lady party going? I really can't imagine you wrapped in pink discussing lingerie and shit_," Blaine laughed.

"Maybe that's because that isn't what we're doing. And I'm not wrapped in pink," Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

"_Then what _are_ you wearing? Trying on is better than talking?_" Blaine asked and Kurt knew that he would be sporting the biggest smirk of the history.

"Blaine!"

"_Alright. I'll be good now. I just... wanted to say that I miss you. One more week and we'll be on a fancy hotel in New York_," Blaine reminded him and made Kurt's heart run in circles.

"Can't wait. I miss you too," he sighed and suddenly remembered where he was when a few giggles escaped the girls surrounding him.

"_I have to go now. I need to go to this stupid event. But I will still love you even if you come dressed in lace and all_," Blaine groaned dissatisfied.

"I'm not sure how okay I am with loving you after that remark. Talk to you tomorrow," they said goodnight and Kurt hung up to be met by a choir of "_Awwwww_".

"I am not discussing this phone call with you, ladies. Let the party continue," he declared and turned to Tina to ask her about her new boots.

The rest of the night was spent on discussing fashion and numbers for Nationals. Tina spilled a few of her ideas for their costumes and Kurt gladly joined in on the talk. The conversation drifted into bets on whether or not Mr. Schuester would screw his relationship up with Miss Pillsbury and on to the pregnancy rumors of a cheerleader before they all went to bed.

The other girls quickly fell asleep but Kurt was still wide awake. He kept thinking about what Brittany had told but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He was just about to take out his phone and browse for pictures of Blaine from the night's event when he was interrupted.

"Kurt?" Quinn mumbled when he turned on his side next to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized in a whisper.

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway," she assured him.

"I was thinking - I'm really glad you have found Blaine. I like how happy he makes you. And Sebastian says that you make him happy as well," Quinn told him and turned on her side so they could talk without being too loud.

"Thank you. He really does make me happy. I'm glad Sebastian doesn't hate me. Like Cooper does," Kurt said with a shiver. He always got nervous about Cooper. It seemed like it only was a matter of time before he would try to corner Kurt and reprimand him for being with Blaine.

"Yeah he's one of a kind, huh? I've never really liked him much. It always seemed like he was trying hard to keep Sebastian on and as short leash as possible. Like he expects him to run away any moment. But I know that Sebastian wouldn't. Besides, he would never walk out on Marilyn. But I guess he's just the kind to be jealous for no reason,"Quinn shrugged before she hid a yawn in her hand.

"Yeah. I guess. He's just - always really rude to me. Sebastian used to be... apprehensive. He worried a lot about the age gap between Blaine and me - but now he's eased up. I guess he faced that we're not just... fooling around," Kurt said, for the first time really mentioning how he had felt victimized by Cooper.

"I remember when Sebastian first got together with Cooper. I was only a kid, but I remember how Sebastian often was really sad. Then one day he told my mom that he had met someone, and I remember how she nearly cried, saying how happy she was for him. Later, when I got older and could understand more, I eavesdropped my way to finding out that he had been really depressed. Apparently he had been on the brink of suicide over some guy. I never asked him about it, though -" she told and Kurt could feel his heart pounding like crazy.

He had no idea what to say. He had a terribly bad feeling about that story, but he refused to let the thought enter his mind - that would only make it more real.

"Would you shut the hell up? Need my beauty sleep," Santana groaned and stuck an elbow to Kurt's back.

Quinn giggled a little and Kurt feigned a smile himself before they whispered goodnight to each other, even though Kurt already knew that it would be even harder to sleep now.

**xXx**

When Blaine woke up Friday morning it was from a child's hand scratching over his arm. Marilyn was sleeping with arms and legs spread over the bed like a starfish. He chuckled to himself when he thought about how she was taking up more space than Kurt usually did.

He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tried collecting her limbs so he could put an arm around her and put a kiss to her forehead He closed his eyes and tried to get as much from the feeling as he possibly could because he never knew when he would be able to spend time with her again.

She had been staying at his apartment for a couple of days so Cooper and Sebastian had space to fix the last things for the wedding. He had taken her to kindergarten in the morning and then he had gone to work at his office in town. When he picked her up they spent time together going to watch movies, eat ice cream and went to museums. After dinner they would go on Skype to get Kurt on for a video call and even though Blaine tucked her into her own bed, somehow she managed to end up in his every morning. Not that he had any complaints; he loved it.

This morning she wasn't going to kindergarten and he wasn't going to work. They would be picking up Kurt at his house and then they would all go to New York together for the wedding over the weekend.

When it was about time to get ready Blaine got the girl out of her sleep and had her shower and eat breakfast. Around noon both of their suitcases were packed and Blaine was watching her put on her seat belt in the car. They drove to Kurt's house while singing along to the radio and Marilyn talked about the pretty dress she was going to wear, Blaine already knowing all about it since one of his friends had designed all outfits included in the wedding.

"Can I come in with you to get prince Kurt?" Marilyn asked as Blaine stopped the car in front of Kurt's house. For some reason she enjoyed referring to Kurt as 'prince Kurt' and Blaine wasn't really sure how he felt about it.

Nonetheless he let the girl out of the car so she could come with him to the door where he let her ring the bell. They waited for someone to answer while Marilyn was swaying back and forth to watch her dress dancing around her legs.

"Hey you!" Kurt beamed as he opened the door and immediately accepted the little girl jumping into his arms. She squealed a little at his enthusiasm from seeing her.

"Hey gorgeous," Blaine smiled and leaned in to put a kiss to Kurt's cheek and give him half a hug best possible when Kurt still had the girl in his arms.

"I'm almost finished. Can you just wait here and I'll fix the rest?" Kurt asked as he let the girl back down. She continued to dance around the hall as Blaine agreed, but reminded Kurt that they had a plane to catch.

He took the girl to the living room where he sat on the couch and she crawled into his lap. He ran his fingers through her pigtails and straightened her dress while she played with his tie. When Kurt was ready Marilyn refused to move so Blaine carried her to the door. As he was standing there with his niece in his arms Kurt leaned in to press a kiss to Blaine's mouth followed by a peck to Marilyn's cheek. However, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, pulling them out of their blissful bubble.

"Dad - I didn't know you were home. We're leaving for New York now," Kurt grinned.

"Don't you think it's a little early for you two to start playing house?" Kurt's dad grunted with a raised eyebrow under the cap.

"No sir. You got it all wrong. This is my brother's daughter. I was just taking her off their hands for a few days while they finished the last few things for the wedding," Blaine assured him, only now realizing how it had to be looking for someone who didn't know about Blaine's relationship with his niece. But no matter what, if anything was certain it was that he was never having kids himself.

"Hmmm - alright. You take care of my kid," Mr. Hummel said.

"I'll be fine. Blaine's number, the name and number of the hotel and the address too is on the kitchen table. And I have made sure that Blaine has your number as well. Everything will be fine," Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

He crossed the floor and put his arms around his dad in goodbye before he returned to join Blaine and Marilyn so they could get to the airport.

**xXx**

Everyone were going crazy. It was chaos and Blaine was starting to regret that he had chosen for him and Kurt to stay at the hotel instead of his NY apartment so they wouldn't have arrived until the actual ceremony started.

Marilyn was playing with the other kids and Kurt was chatting to Sebastian's cousin, Quinn. Blaine was being called for from all angles to assist in all kinds of outfit crisis. He was sick of running around to fix a blazer or save a shirt - all he wanted to do was drag Kurt to the restroom for a quick fuck before it all started. Not that he expected Kurt to be up for it since he had spent over an hour getting ready.

"Blaine? Could you come see Sebastian for a moment? He says he really need to see you," Denise said as she showed in the lounge where he, Kurt, Quinn and Quinn's mom were sat.

"What the hell? Doesn't these people know how to do anything themselves?" He grumped annoyed but put a hand to Kurt's thigh so he could lean closer.

"I'll be right back, babe. Wait for me here, Doll-face," he said and received a smile and a peck from Kurt before he got to his feet.

_How can he be in trouble? It's not that hard to fix a tux. Moron_, Blaine thought to himself as he walked down the hall towards the room where Sebastian was getting ready.

He knocked the door a few times without receiving an answer, so in the end he decided to simply walk in. He felt too stupid to be standing out there facing a closed door.

"Sebastian? What's going on?" Blaine asked with tingling nerves as he entered to find Sebastian on the chaise with face wet from tears and eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Oh god, Blaine. I'm so glad you're here," Sebastian whined and got to his feet where he threw his arms around Blaine's neck where he proceeded sobbing into the collar of his jacket.

"Hey - stop that. Now sit down and tell me what the hell is happening," Blaine demanded and got him away with a gentle, but firm, push towards the chaise he had just come from.

Sebastian drew a few heavy breaths and dried his eyes with the tissue Blaine offered him from the vanity by the full-length-mirror on the wall. Blaine sat down next to him and waited patiently, but irritated, for Sebastian to gather himself before he spoke.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't marry Cooper. What did I think about to agree to this?" He choked out with wide eyes and stuffed nose.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course you can marry Cooper. You've been with that jerk for ages - you have a freaking daughter," Blaine said firmly. He did not like the direction this was taking, but he kept telling himself that it was just last minute's nerves.

Blaine didn't consider himself an easily shaken man, but the glance that Sebastian, the man who was about to marry his brother, was sending him at that moment made a chill run down his spine. Another branch of Cooper's hatred towards him.

"Don't you love him?" Blaine asked in an attempt to sound firm and steady, but in his own ears he sounded weak and nervous.

The glance grew stronger. There was no doubt anymore.

"Blaine," Sebastian started saying in a now certain and soft voice.

"He's no you."

"No. He isn't. He's better for you. I was such a bitch to you. Cooper worships the ground you walk on," Blaine sighed and closed his hands around Sebastian's that was lying on the chaise between them.

"When you weren't horny you were pretty nice to me. You're nice to me now. We did have a good time back then," Sebastian said with a feigned chuckle.

"Yeah. The good old days. Of drinking and fucking - and fucking and Warbler parties," Blaine grinned, suddenly feeling nostalgic by the talk of the time they were in school.

"It's been really hard seeing you with Kurt. At first, all I could think was: _why couldn't he be like that with me?_ But I just wasn't good enough. I could never be a 16 year old with a fashion sense that matches yours," Sebastian said.

"You've always been too good for me. And you're certainly way too good for Cooper," Blaine declared without a trace of joking. He had never agreed with Sebastian and Cooper's relationship. He despised his brother just as much as his brother despised him, but he had always thought Sebastian was a good guy and he thought it was sad to see him end up with a jackass like Cooper.

"No one can ever be good enough for you, Blaine. But I've seen you fuck around with so many guys. Yeah, I've even _seen_ you fuck a guy or two."

Blaine had completely forgot the times back in Dalton where he had been busy fucking some guy over a desk or getting a blowch in the lunch room while everyone else were at class and Sebastian had walked in on him.

"Now, those were the days!" Blaine emitted in pride. He would never forget Sebastian's face when Blaine proudly explained the details of how he had screwed the principal's son - because why shouldn't he? Not that he was a good fuck or anything, but it took credit with the students.

"I miss this. I miss _us_," Sebastian mumbled and looked away.

"Yeah. We had fun. I want you to be happy," Blaine sighed.

It was impossible to say what pulled the trigger, but suddenly Sebastian's hands were on his face, and his lips were smashed against Blaine's. To his own surprise Blaine didn't stop it. He let Sebastian fall down on top of him, Blaine now lying on the chaise. Sebastian didn't waste any time starting to grind his crotch against Blaine's, and to Blaine's horror he felt a spike of arousal shoot through him from the feeling of a hard cock finally being pressed back against his own after so long without dicks at his service.

"God Blaine, it's been way too long -" he moaned.

That's what flicked the switch. Blaine rushed to remove his hand from Sebastian ass to push him away so he could get to his feet himself.

"Sebastian! You won't be happy with me. I would treat you horribly, because I don't love you. I am happy with Kurt, and I only want him - no one else. I wasn't kidding when I said that I love him," Blaine exclaimed and desperately wiped his mouth with his hand as he felt his stomach curl up and threaten to escape through his mouth.

Sebastian was staring confused at him, looking like Blaine had slapped him.

"Listen, this is all just nerves. You're going out there and you're marrying Cooper. And then you will have a good life with him and your daughter who deserves the world at her feet but will be torn apart if her dads split up. I will never forgive you if you mess her up," Blaine threatened, the image of a heartbroken Marilyn haunting his inner eye.

"God. Why am I so screwed up?" Sebastian groaned,

"It's okay. It's fine. Let's just agree that we get you fixed up so we can get your ass out there and get married - and then we agree that we will never talk to anyone about this. Ever! That way we're sure that this won't fuck up anything with Cooper or Kurt, right?" Blaine suggested and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Yes. Yes, let's do that. Thanks. I just - need to splash some water in my face and fix my tie," Sebastian agreed, flustered and breathless with confusion.

Blaine checked his phone to find a missed call from Kurt that he chose to ignore. There were ten minutes until the ceremony would begin so he hurried to usher Sebastian to rush to get done. As soon as he had made sure that everything was in good order he made sure to keep a little distance from Sebastian but made sure that he wasn't going to run the moment Blaine left the room.

"Hey. Is everything okay? You were gone for so long," Kurt asked nervously when Blaine returned, gesturing for Kurt to follow so they could head for their seats at the front row with the rest of Blaine's family.

"It's fine. Just a little nerves. He'll be alright," Blaine assured him as they sat down next to Blaine's mom.

"Good. I was starting to get worried."

"Please don't worry. You look so gorgeous," Blaine squeaked under his breath and squeezed Kurt's thigh lightly before letting his hands back to his own lap, happy that Kurt hadn't tried to kiss him because currently all he could think about was the fact that he could still taste Sebastian on his tongue and feel him on his lips, not to mention the echo of his own cock throbbing from the feeling of another cock back against his own.

**xXx**

It was dreadful.

The ceremony went on nicely. Sebastian didn't take a run and they went through it all so perfectly that Blaine could have thrown up. The proceedings to the reception was just as perfect and now it was late in the evening. Everyone were having fun and dancing around while Sebastian and Cooper were stitched together by their hands as they did a good job of talking to everyone.

What didn't go quite as planned was how Blaine had spent most of the day and evening not really talking to Kurt. He had been busy talking with his family and friends while Kurt mostly had talked to Quinn or a few of the people he had already met before, but he was slowly starting to seem spent.

"You tired? We can go to bed if you want?" Blaine asked as he sat down a chair next to Kurt who was watching people on the dance floor.

"I'm a bit tired. I could use a bed, but - I was kinda hoping you would dance with me before we leave," Kurt pouted in his best way of trying to get something out of Blaine.

That was mean. Blaine really couldn't look Kurt in the eyes at the moment, but there was no way he would ever be able to resist that adorable face. Kurt knew him too well and it didn't take long before Blaine rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

He crossed the floor with Kurt right behind him and did his best to look around the other guests to avoid Kurt's face. The music was slow and Kurt quickly maneuvered into Blaine's arms so he could rest a cheek on Blaine's shoulder as they started swaying.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck, his breath branding the words into his skin.

A knot formed in Blaine's throat, so instead of answering he took a little firmer grip on Kurt's back and pulled him closer. Kurt squeezed his shoulder lightly in response and moved his face so close that his lips were nearly clasped against Blaine's neck.

"Are you okay? You've been so quiet all day," Kurt said, making Blaine close his eyes.

"Kurt, there's something I have to tell you," Blaine forced out, surprised his voice didn't crack. The words were heavy on his tongue and stung through his throat.

Kurt didn't say anything, but Blaine could feel that he was listening closer and his torso had tensed.

"Kurt, I - I kissed Sebastian," Blaine finally admitted.

He was holding his breath as he waited for hell to break loose. For Kurt to throw a tantrum. For Kurt to scream at him that he was scum and that he hadn't changed at all. But it didn't happen.

Instead Kurt stopped moving around in the dance but moved a little away so Blaine could see his eyes big and bright - and red and filled with tears. Pain was painted across his face and his lower lip was trapped between his teeth as his eyes were searching Blaine's, but for what Blaine had no idea.

Before Blaine could say or do anything Kurt had turned on his heel and was walking out of the ballroom. No one but Blaine stared after him since everyone were dancing or busy elsewhere. Blaine was all alone and nailed to the spot in horror of what he had just done.

"_Kurt_!" He finally called and snapped out of his hypnosis so he could run after he boy.

He wasn't in the hall so Blaine continued to the lobby where he found Kurt waiting for the elevator with a hand covering his mouth, unmistakably to keep his crying from breaking free in front of the entire hotel staff and guests.

"Kurt, please - give me a second to explain it," Blaine begged as he got closer, but the sharp ding from the elevator sounded and Kurt started to get in.

To make sure he didn't miss it Blaine ran from the end of the lobby to make it into the elevator last minute before the door closed just as Kurt punched a finger to the number 14 to get to their room.

"Blaine, I - I really can't look at you right now. I'm gonna go up and go to bed and you can just stay down there and celebrate... _Sebastian_," Kurt huffed and sniffed.

Blaine was just about to respond when the elevator yet again made a ding and the doors opened. Kurt was just about to get out when Blaine realized that he had to do something. He grabbed Kurt's arm to hold him back and pushed the top floor button so the door closed. The moment the elevator started started moving he punched the stop button so the elevator stopped roughly.

"What are you doing? I just wanna go to bed and get some sleep so I can go home tomorrow," Kurt hissed and twisted his arm our of Blaine's grip so he could take a little step back.

"I honestly don't give a fuck. I can't let you go to bed like this," Blaine objected harshly,

"You can't keep me here, Blaine. I am not going to argue with you, because this is really my own fault. I should have known it would come eventually, now it's only about whether I think this is the first time or if I should wonder how much you've been stepping to the side while we've been together," Kurt said coolly without giving Blaine so much as a look.

Blaine's heart was throbbing and his fists were curling up. He knew that rationally it shouldn't be a surprise that Kurt would say such a thing - when they met he was a slut and he hadn't cared the least. However, it didn't change how deep it hit to hear him say the words.

"You can't be serious? Do you really think I've been fucking others while I've been with you? After all this shit I've gone through for your sake? To keep you safe!" He had raised his voice without meaning to, but he couldn't stop it anymore; he was not going to be accused like that when he had changed his entire life for Kurt.

"I know what you've done, Blaine! But that doesn't change your sex drive!" Kurt squeaked.

"Just let me explai -" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear about how it was to be with him again, or how it was to finally be with someone that wasn't the same old as the past long months. I just wanna get out of here!" Kurt exclaimed in a shrill voice.

Out of nowhere Blaine thrust his curled up fist against the metal wall of the elevator. The sound was booming and echoing around them and Kurt turned pale from the shock. His eyes were big and scared. Blaine already regretted what he had done but he had to do something to get him to stop.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me! It was Sebastian who kissed me. His nerves were out of control and he wasn't thinking straight. I pushed him away and told him that... I don't wanna be with him," Blaine practically yelled in frustration,

Kurt looked confused and shameful. Like he wasn't sure what he had just done was wrong or not.

"He just got married. To your brother. They have a daughter," he mumbled insecurely.

"Yes. I pointed that out. He really was just confused. I am sure it was nothing but nerves," Blaine sighed softly, hoping Kurt got him now.

"And that's it? That's why you stopped him?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding me? When I pushed him away I told him that I couldn't be with him because I could never make him happy - because _I _am only happy when I am with you. Because I love you," Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes at his own words.

"Are you sure you don't miss being with someone new?"

"Kurt - as much as I love fucking around, I love fucking you the most, and if I can you will be the only person I will ever fuck anymore. I won't deny that other guys turn me on, but no one as much as you." Blaine took a daring step closer to where Kurt was standing, looking like he had shrunk into a tiny insecure boy.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kurt whimpered and rushed his arms around Blaine's waist and bore his nose into Blaine's collarbone.

Naturally Blaine welcomed his arms around Kurt and kept him as close as he possibly could. He goddamn nearly cried from the relief. He couldn't remember when it was the last time he had been so scared, and the fear of losing Kurt was something he couldn't compare to anything.

"I'm sorry. I just - wanted to be honest with you," Blaine said thickly as he brushed his hand up and down Kurt's back. Being in a relationship was much harder than he had thought.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you were. Though I still don't get it. But - let's talk about it tomorrow. We should go down and say goodnight to people," Kurt said and started brushing his lips over the skin of Blaine's neck, chills running down Blaine's spine.

Kurt snaked his hands under Blaine's blazer and started letting his hands run up his back. Out of nowhere Kurt had his lips on Blaine's and his tongue in Blaine's mouth. He was pressing his waist against Blaine's while doing that light hum he often did when he was needy.

"Blaine, please just be with me forever. No one else," Kurt begged and bit Blaine's lower lip with his fingers seeking down the hem of Blaine's pants on his back.

"Kurt, I promise - I don't wanna be with anyone else. Just you, Doll-face," Blaine assured him and tried avoiding crashing against the wall of the elevator as Kurt pushed against him, but with no luck there was a thump and Kurt's thigh was rubbing against his crotch.

They were blocking the elevator. It was stuck between floor 16 and 17, and they should get it back going. It was wrong on so many levels. But wasn't that part of the excitement?

All walls of the elevator was covered in mirrors and it was simply too hot to abandon. In a matter of seconds he had Kurt's pants open and his hand down the cherry boxer briefs. As his thumb brushed over the wet, taut clitoris Kurt's head fell backwards and Blaine could see in the mirrors that Kurt's eyes rolled back into his skull as Blaine got his index and middle finger maneuvered into Kurt's wet entrance.

"Blaine, oh god, yes..." Kurt whimpered and started trying to shimmy his pants down his thighs, Blaine helping him with his free hand as he continually rubbed the pads of his fingers over Kurt's g-spot that he knew so well by know.

It was nearly impossible for him to move his hand between Kurt's legs, but he was determined to not give up. He continued moving his fingers back and forth inside of Kurt's hot pussy while massaging his clit awkwardly with his thumb sliding around the slick skin. Kurt was moaning and digging his fingers into Blaine's shoulder, and to Blaine satisfaction the surrounding mirrors gave him the opportunity of watching Kurt's eyes roll back into his head with his mouth lightly open and lips quivering in bliss.

"How could I ever want anyone but you? So fucking hot," Blaine grunted as he turned his head to the side so he could catch Kurt's earlobe between his teeth.

Kurt's entire body was tense in his arm, and his pussy walls were tightening around Blaine's fingers. It was almost impossible for him to move anymore, but he didn't want to stop because the way Kurt's body was starting to tremble and the way his hips were bucking against Blaine's body he knew that Kurt was on the edge of coming and he couldn't rob him of that.

With a twist of his elbow Blaine had his wrist angled to let the entire length of his thumb rub up Kurt's sex and his fingers go so deep into Kurt's cunt that he expressed a growl that ran down Blaine's spine. Within seconds Kurt's walls were clamming down so hard around his fingers that he couldn't do anything but curl his fingertips lightly as they were flushed in juices.

"_Blaine!_ Oh god. Oh shit..._ yes_," Kurt whined into his neck, Blaine watching him in the mirrors as he went cross-eyed on Blaine's shoulder.

He flicked his thumb one more time over Kurt's swollen clitoris, making the boy shiver against him. There was nothing Blaine could do but kiss down Kurt's neck as he slowly struggled to let his fingers slip free from his tight pussy. His entire hand was soaked and he had to stop himself from licking the evidence off.

"Wanna go downstairs and say goodnight to the happy couple?" He murmured as he brushed his lips against Kurt's neck.

"No. Let me suck you," Kurt groaned and licked up his neck.

"Fuck, yes. Please," Blaine choked out, surprised that Kurt would suggest it himself. He nearly grabbed around Kurt and forced him on his knees when suddenly Kurt was moving down his body himself and from one second to another Blaine's pants were open and Kurt was pulling his hard dick out of his underwear.

As if all Blaine's prayers were instantly answered, Kurt didn't waste a second to let his tongue travel from the root of Blaine's dick to his head. A heavy breath fell from Blaine's mouth and he could feel Kurt smile as he opened his mouth to let his lips slide down around Blaine's pink head to continue down around his hard shaft.

The way Kurt took him in so swiftly could easily have fooled anyone into thinking he had done it before if it wasn't for his heavy breathing through his nose. He skillfully let his tongue travel with the vein on the underside of Blaine's cock as he bobbed his head up and down.

There was no way Blaine wasn't going to enjoy the sight of the first time Kurt was sucking him off, so he let his head fall forwards – to find that Kurt wasn't going to miss the sight himself.

What he saw nearly made him crash to his knees himself. Kurt was slowly moving his glistening lips up and down around Blaine's cock while watching himself carefully in the mirror next to him. He was enjoying the sight of Blaine's dick appearing and disappearing in his own mouth in a slow motion that obviously was meant for putting on a show for himself.

"Holy shit! You fucking love it!" He exclaimed breathy and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

As if on cue Kurt looked up and let his big, innocent, blue eyes pierce into Blaine's just as he stiffened his tongue to let it run a little harder around the erection. His lips were almost dripping from a mix of saliva and pre-come when he made his mouth slide slowly off Blaine's head so he could swirl his tongue playfully around the swollen bulb making Blaine's balls tighten up with a fire roaming in the pit of his stomach.

His knees were weak and he had to lean forward with a hand supporting against the mirror in front of him, his eyes never leaving Kurt as he had returned his attention to watching himself play with Blaine's dick.

"I'm gonna come down your... shit – throat, baby," Blaine choked out, his voice light and struggling.

It had been months since anyone had blown him and the way Kurt was performing for him didn't exactly make it easier for him to keep it together. He wasn't going to shoot his load into Kurt's face, but Kurt just kept on licking and sucking and admiring how his mouth was so perfectly round and wet as it worked over Blaine's cock, so he didn't give him much choice.

"Kurt – fuck – now!" He groaned almost too late.

He watched as Kurt looked directly into his eyes and locked his hand around the root of his cock making Blaine's inner fire loose control and runaway in a spurt directly into Kurt's mouth, the boy swallowing and _humming in joy_ as his fingers ran caressing through the coarse hair at the base of Blaine's dick.

He continued sucking and licking until Blaine was completely spent and limp on his tongue, before he carefully let his mouth off so he could let one last lap of his tongue run over Blaine's empty cock.

Blaine was heaving for breath with his fingers strongly locked around a handful of Kurt's locks on the back of his head. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes and he wondered if he was going to pass out.

He didn't get to think any further about it as Kurt dragged Blaine's underwear and slacks back up so he could zip and button the black fabric as neatly as if he had been wrapping a present. He awkwardly stumbled to his feet and straightened Blaine's jacket with a smirk. Blaine was staring intently at him when he let the tip of his tongue out to sensually lick up a drop of Blaine's come that had been waiting on his red, swollen lower lip.

"Either you have done that before or you have practiced in another way, because there is no way that just popped up out of the blue," Blaine creaked out in a hoarse voice as he pulled Kurt close for a kiss.

He could taste his own come on Kurt's tongue, the liquid heavy and salty on Kurt's soft appendage that now more than ever was one of Blaine's favorite things in the world.

"That vibrator you gave me – it can be used for a lot of things," Kurt smiled and put a chaste kiss to Blaine's mouth before he turned around and started fixing his hair and clothes like he hadn't just sucked off his boyfriend in a hotel elevator.

Blaine folded his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and pressed a kiss to his neck. He could feel that Kurt stopped straightening his tie and he was clearly watching the reflection of Blaine's folded wrapped around him.

"I believe you. That you stopped Sebastian. That – you told him that you only wanna be with me," Kurt said quietly and turned around to stare into Blaine's eyes.

"I've never considered that you should have been with someone else after we officially got together. You're such a bad liar, you would never get away with it," Kurt smiled.

"And – I know that you love me. If you didn't you would never do all those things for me, and I can just... feel it when we're together."

"Kurt, I only wanna be with you. I never felt anything for Sebastian, and when he kissed me I just... panicked. Because I knew how wrong it was when I am with you, and I know how badly it would hurt you if you found out. But I could never keep it from you. Please promise me it hasn't changed anything – we can ask Sebastian to tell you what happened, if you want? I just... don't want you to doubt me," Blaine blabbered out, needing to say those things, to assure Kurt that he meant every word.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I believe you. I promise," Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And now -" he grinned and twirled around so he could press the button to the lobby.

"We're going down to congratulate the grooms so we can sneak a bunch of cake and champagne up to our room so we won't have to leave our bed all day tomorrow," Kurt said dramatically with stars in his eyes.

"I like that idea. But we really can just order roomservice, you know -" Blaine pointed out as he locked his fingers with Kurt's.

"I know. But stealing your brother's wedding cake and champagne will taste so much better because we know how much he doesn't want us to share it," Kurt declared with a devilish smirk as the elevator ding sounded and they could get out to find back to the ballroom.


	21. All Out

**A/N: ****To those of you who celebrate Christmas today: Merry Christmas, glædelig jul, feliz navidad, Frohe Weihnachten and what else to say. To those of you who don't celebrate Christmas I would like to say "Good score on the days off!" I hope you all take good care of yourself and the people you love. I hate Christmas, but I know that it makes me take a moment to appreciate stuff I am grateful for, that meaning you guys! All my loving.3**

* * *

"I have a surprise for you. You should get yourself dressed up. We're leaving in two hours," Blaine smiled and was just about to nuzzle his nose into Kurt's neck, when Kurt jumped off the couch like he had been burned.

"Dressed up? In two hours? That's crazy!" He shrilled, but Blaine pulled him back down, making Kurt squeal and giggle as he landed flat on top of Blaine.

"Doll-face, you just need to fix your hair and change out of your pjs. You look amazing as you are," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's nose as a smirk spread over the boy's face.

"Sounds like someone has some special wishes for later with all that sweet talk you've got going," Kurt chuckled and wiggled his ass in Blaine's hands.

"That was not what I meant! But now that you mention it I have a few ideas."

In the end they got off the couch and took turns showering. Kurt had no idea where they were going and Blaine wasn't telling him. He was happy to find that Kurt had simply given up on trying to get stuff like that out of him.

In great surprise they were both ready in good time and Blaine was happy to see Kurt in a midnight blue suit with sharp edges, red shirt and blue waist coat matching the suit. He looked nothing less than stunning.

After they checked out of the hotel where Cooper and Sebastian's wedding was held they had gone straight to Blaine's NY apartment. They were staying until Tuesday and now it was Monday evening. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand in the backseat of a car that had just picked them up, and he could feel that Kurt was getting more and more curious, so when the car stopped Blaine knew he was about to explode.

"At least it could've been a car with normal windows and not black ones so I could have seen New York on the way," Kurt sighed heavily.

"Would you shut the hell up and wait for the bitching until you know what's coming?" Blaine said and opened the door so he could pull Kurt out with him before Kurt could grasp what was going on.

To Blaine this was standard but he knew it had to be overwhelming for Kurt. They were on a long black carpet with people on one side, photographers and journalists on the other side - and the cream of fashion waiting for them at the end. It only took Kurt a second before he realized what was happening and Blaine could feel his excitement.

"Is this really what I think it is?" Kurt whispered as Blaine turned a little and sent a few smiles in the direction the people and paparazzis staring.

"If you think that this is the Mulberry summer collection fashion show you are correct. And I think it is time for the rest of the fashion world to meet my prince Kurt," Blaine chirped and grabbed Kurt's hand so he could lead him up the black carpet to join the party behind doors that would only open for the ones with invitations.

They stopped as a couple of people were posing and when Blaine saw someone he knew he squeezed Kurt's hand and led him in that direction. He hugged and kissed and complimented everyone in the group when he noticed that no eyes were on him.

"Oh yes! This is Kurt - Kurt, this Janet from Elle Magazine, Karyn who's the new face of Sephora and Jean who's a stylist," Blaine smiled and watched as Kurt shook hands with everybody, but quickly saw the stares they were giving him.

"Oh la la - Blaine never brings dates. So far he's declined all of my invitations. If I hadn't been on the ride myself I would be starting to guess that he might not be gay after all," Jean said with his French accent and pursed lips, eating Kurt with his eyes in a way that witnessed of the stylist's obvious inner battle of whether he wanted to fuck him (again) or kill him

"That's true. I've known Blaine for ages and he has never brought a date. If he doesn't come alone he comes with girls - and then picks up a guy during the night," Janet told and it pained Blaine that he couldn't read what she could be thinking about Kurt.

He was just about to come with a remark when Karyn grabbed him to come pose for the tabloids with her. Kurt watched with big eyes and a bright smile, but it really wasn't enough, so he pulled Kurt with him and made sure to have him as close as possible with a respectful hand at the lower of his back as he pressed their chests together.

"What are you doing? I can't -" Kurt started to panic.

"Of course you can. I am making us official. I am not a model or designer, but I do have my name in this business, and like they said; no one ever saw me with a date - tomorrow everyone will know that you are with me," Blaine explained under his breath while they continued to smile and shift for the blitzes flashing before their eyes.

"You're doing great. They love you. See that way they're whispering over there? That's a good sign," Blaine assured him. He tightened his grip on Kurt and brushed his thumb over his back to ease his breath before he turned his head to press a kiss to Kurt's mouth.

As soon as Blaine was sure the photographers had enough pictures he locked his fingers with Kurt's and steered them towards the doors. The second they were inside he started his usual trip around the guests to greet everyone and introduce Kurt to all the top dogs in fashion.

They had good seats and Blaine was thrilled to see how Kurt barely dared to blink during the show. He was absorbing every detail and clenching Blaine's hand bloodless. After the show Blaine made sure he and Kurt had champagne enough and was happy to find that Kurt easily fell into conversation with people. Not that he had doubted it - fashion was Kurt's turf, after all.

"A new model you've got there?" Jay, a couture photographer, asked when he found Blaine watching Kurt discussing the upcoming trend of tight body suits.

"Kurt? No, I don't think he's tall enough," Blaine said casually, but discretely smiled by the thought that Jay considered Kurt hot enough to be a model - he couldn't blame him, though. Blaine would happily put his beauty on display.

"I didn't mean for runway, but for art - but I'm taking that he's not a model. Maybe I should give him my card. Tell him to stop by the studio," Jay suggested, more like he was thinking out loud. Before Blaine could say anything Kurt was by their table and Jay was clearly measuring him out.

"Hi. I'm Jay. I do couture photography, but I have a little studio where I do more artistic pieces. Is that something you could be interested in?" Jay asked Kurt, taking him completely off guard as the man pushed his card over the table.

"No. He wouldn't. Don't say yes, Kurt -" Blaine exclaimed and tore the business card to pieces.

"What? Who are you to decide?" Jay huffed offended.

"Because I know what you do with your artistic models in your studio, and Kurt is not one of your brain dead holsters that you can just fuck and throw aside," he snapped determined.

"The way you always do with all the models, you mean? You're not any better yourself."

"This is my boyfriend, and you'll keep your filthy paws off him! If I hear that you've got close to him again I'll tell your wife about your love for pills and young boys. Not that she doesn't already know - but if she gets some proof it won't be much fun to be you in this business; or when you get a letter from her lawyer," Blaine hissed and put his arm around Kurt so he could lead him away.

"Please promise me you won't agree to anything with any of these bastards before I know who they are. Those bitches are animals," Blaine explained.

"Sure. Okay," Kurt agreed insecurely.

The rest of the night Blaine made sure to keep Kurt close. From there on he made a big deal out if introducing Kurt as his boyfriend, and kept an eye on everyone watching him. By the end of the night Kurt had a good bunch of offers of modeling - either for stylists or photographers. Blaine couldn't be prouder, nor could he be more on the watch.

Everyone in fashion wanted Kurt, but he wasn't sure what good it would be for Kurt to be in fashion.

**xXx**

The week after they had appeared at the fashion show Blaine's phone had been going crazy. Everyone wanted to know about Kurt - friends and colleagues, even a few journalists had contacted Karyn to ask about him since she had been in the first few pictures they had posed for.

Blaine kept refusing to tell them anything but "_His name is Kurt and he's my boyfriend._" Nothing more should be needed to know. There was no way he was going to deliver everything about Kurt on a silver platter. He had seen both photographers and designers and tabloids stare at him and he knew that if first they saw a chance they would pull Kurt into the industry and in Blaine's opinion he was not ready for that.

Kurt told that people from school had seen the pictures on fashion blogs and in fashion magazines. Everyone had been impressed and Kurt seemed to be gloating in the attention.

_As long as it doesn't get him beat up it should be good_, Blaine thought, appreciating that at least Kurt hadn't had any bruises for a long time.

The following weeks after went by uneventful. Sebastian and Cooper were on their honeymoon in Italy and the mistake between Blaine and Sebastian before the wedding didn't come up again, so Blaine figured that it had all been nerves and insecurities and that it was over now.

Marilyn stayed for a week with Blaine's mom and for a week with Sebastian's parents while they were gone. Blaine took her out a few times and had her stay over for a few nights before they returned. He was preparing summer fashion at work and Kurt was swamped by tests and glee club rehearsals in school.

On a completely different note, though, Kurt had been reporting back whenever he had been having a conversation with his guidance counselor, the lemur lady.

The first talk had been a week after they came home from the wedding. It was a Wednesday night and Blaine had promised to pick Kurt up so they could have dinner at Blaine's place before watching a movie.

However, an hour before Blaine was supposed to pick him up there was a knock on the door to his apartment and when he opened the door Kurt took a step forward and thumped his face against Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey. What's going on? I thought I should pick you up at four," Blaine said confused.

Kurt expressed an animalistic growl into Blaine's shirt and walked with heavy steps to the living room. He went directly to fall face forward down on the couch. He stayed like that for a moment before he grasped a pillow and clenched it to his chest as he curled up around it.

"What happened? Talk to me, babe," Blaine said worried and rushed to snap his laptop closed even though he had been in the middle of a job related video-call.

He hurried over to sit on the couch where he made Kurt lay his head in Blaine's lap. He stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair and watched him. He was clearly struggling for words and Blaine just wanted him to say something - anything.

"I had my first talk with Miss Pillsbury today. It was terrible. She is so nice but she kept talking as if I was ten years old and you were, like, sixty. She talked about how it might seem good and exciting for us now, but when I get older it won't be as good - but that's not true!" Kurt blabbered out.

Before Blaine could do anything Kurt was sitting up, facing him. He was on his knees on the couch and he was clutching the pillow to his stomach with one hand while using the other for lively gesturing as he talked.

"And then she talked to me like you were some old creep who forced me into this. Like - like you were just some old, nasty guy who picks young boys up at bars," Kurt huffed out with shock painted all over his face.

"Well, I _was_... that _is_ how we met. I saw you at a bar and harassed you into going home with me," Blaine point out with a grin.

Kurt's head fell forwards and his entire body vibrated with laughter. He fell forwards and let his forehead rest against Blaine's shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"That's not what I mean! She's just... and then she asked me if we had sex and it was so awkward because lord knows she never got anything herself, and she kept telling me to not let you push me into anything, but I want you to push me into things because its always so good," Kurt continued to explain.

"Listen, it sucks, but you just have to stand through this until they feel like it's fine. So we won't get any problems. And you don't have to tell her anything you don't feel like. If you wanna tell her about when we cuddle up and make out then it's fine," Blaine smiled and leaned closer and let his voice drop.

"If you wanna tell her about how my dick looks in your mouth or feels in your pussy... then I am all fine with that as well," he smirked and let a hand run up Kurt's thigh where he stopped by Kurt's hip and started massaging his thumb over Kurt's vagina.

For a moment Kurt moaned and let himself relax and enjoy the friction but when he remembered what they were talking about he quickly snapped out of it.

"Don't distract me with your magic fingers! It's just horrible. There are kids in that school who are clueless to what they are doing with themselves and their lives and their bodies - but still they find it necessary for me to go into counseling because I am the only one in that place with a mature boyfriend and a healthy sex life!" Kurt whined.

Blaine retracted his hand and sighed heavily. He cupped Kurt's face, kissed his forehead and stared into his eyes, his thumb caressing his cheekbone.

"That is exactly the point! You are so mature and strong and you are keeping it up so well. Just put up with their crap. You know what we have and you can just roll your eyes at them because it doesn't matter what they think," Blaine said and was happy to be met by a smile spreading on Kurt's face.

"You're right. It just feels like such a waste of time," Kurt sighed and turned his head a little in Blaine's hands so he could press a kiss to his wrist.

"There uhm - there's something I haven't told you. I wasn't sure what to make of it," Kurt said insecurely and Blaine immediately felt his insides tie up. This didn't seem good.

"What?" He asked and let his hands drop to Kurt's knees in front of him.

"It was - this girl from glee club told me that she heard our glee club teacher talk to Miss Pillsbury about you. He called you a sexual predator," Kurt said and let his eyes flicker away from Blaine's face.

"What? When did this happen?" Blaine asked in shock.

This was not good. This was definitely not good. If Kurt's teacher was talking about him like that he could never know what he was telling the other teachers and stuff like that spread like a wildfire.

"She told me shortly before your brother's wedding. But nothing's happened," Kurt hurried to say with uncertainty filling his face and eyes.

"What? Why the fuck haven't you said anything? Kurt, this is important for me to know! What were you thinking? What if someone wrong had heard and people had come to me in my office? I wouldn't know what it was about, then!" Blaine thundered and got off the couch, pacing the floor in front of the TV.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't consider it to be a big deal. No one has said anything to me," Kurt said apologetically.

"Dammit, Kurt. You can't keep things like that from me. I have to be prepared if people start asking me stuff!" Blaine growled, horrible images of being picked up by the police in his office flying around his brain, followed by images of himself in a witness stand looking down on Kurt being referred to as 'the victim'.

What was he supposed to do about it? He couldn't have people walking around calling him stuff like that. Especially not in Kurt's school. It was a miracle the media hadn't snatched it up yet and blown it out on newspaper fronts. Lima was a small town and news of an adult sleeping with a teenager would make media and lawyers horny for work, while the housewives would be tripping over themselves to get with the gossip first.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know what to say. I know you're not like that," Kurt said apologetically, close to a whimper as he had shrunken on the couch and looked very hurt and scared, so Blaine forced himself to calm down and hurry around the coffee table to pull Kurt into his arms.

"I know. I know. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just scared of what will happen. I don't wanna lose you, Doll-face," Blaine said and stroked a hand up Kurt's back.

"I don't wanna lose you either. And you won't," Kurt mumbled and tightened his arms around Blaine.

"But - I don't think Mr. Schue will do anything. I just think he's worried about me. But he knows I won't let myself be fooled into something. Relax," Kurt cooed and pecked Blaine's mouth before running his fingers through his hair.

"You're no 16 year old. You're older than I am with that attitude," Blaine teased and bit down on Kurt's lower lip before standing up.

Kurt followed him to his feet and they headed for the kitchen. Blaine knew how much Kurt loved to watch him cook so he always made a big fuss of it whenever Kurt was there.

"That can't be much older considering it's your birthday next week," Kurt teased as he jumped to sit on the kitchen table, spreading his legs with palms teasingly sliding down his inner thighs.

"Oh no no. I am not doing anything birthday shit. My mom has a birthday dinner Saturday and you're coming with me. But on my birthday I am not seeing anyone so you can drop any plans of rubbing it in my face," Blaine declared.

If there was anything in this world he hated it definitely was his birthday. It had never been a success and he was not planning on celebrating the fact that he was growing older, steadily closing in on fifty, which would lead him to a hundred.

"Are you serious? I can't celebrate your birthday with you?" Kurt asked, his hands dropping disappointed to the counter and his eyes huge in surprise.

"No. Because there is not a fucking thing to celebrate. And I'm not discussing it. And you can say no to that stupid dinner if you want. I don't want to go myself," Blaine exclaimed and started rummaging around the fridge.

"No. I'll go. I wanna celebrate that you were born. It was a luck for me," Kurt said, clearly bummed out.

The rest of the evening they didn't touch the subject of Blaine's birthday anymore and Kurt slowly eased back up. They had sex while dinner was getting done and then they ate. After that they cleaned he table and watched a movie before Kurt sucked Blaine off, making him rip off Kurt pants so he could fuck him on the edge of the bed. Then Blaine drove Kurt home and called him to say goodnight.

**xXx**

Kurt looked stunning when Blaine picked him up. He always did, but today he had a different glow. The moment he got inside Blaine's car Kurt threw his arms around his neck. Blaine knew that he was trying to make up for their lack of contact on his birthday but he honestly didn't care because he hated his birthday with a burning passion and all he wanted to do on this horrific day of his was to bury himself in work at the office, go home and eat sad food before going to bed early or maybe go to a bar and get wasted. He definitely wasn't planning on seeing anyone, and it didn't exactly help that his boyfriend was only half his age.

It was only a matter of time before he would need Viagra to please Kurt and help to get up the stairs.

Nonetheless he always agreed to attend the annual birthday dinner his mom threw for him. He could never see a valid reason to not make her happy, and lately it seemed like all family events gave Kurt more attention than him, so if he could get along with drinking his brains out while everyone chatted with Kurt he would be fine with that.

All the way in the car Kurt filled him in on things from school. He had heard nothing from his teacher concerning his rough wording about Blaine, and it seemed to Blaine like Kurt was taking it pretty casually. He rambled on about stuff that was completely insignificant and Blaine had to admit that he wasn't paying much attention to anything but the sound of Kurt's voice and the way he looked. It didn't seem like Kurt minded though since Blaine did his best to nod and grump and comment at the right times.

When Blaine parked the car in his mom's driveway Kurt flung himself against Blaine, pressing kiss as deep as he could to Blaine's lips, his tongue in his mouth and Blaine was sure that he was doing his best to put all of his passion into the kiss so he could share it with Blaine before his birthday.

"I love you so much, Doll-face," Blaine smiled as he finally backed away.

He loved it when he could do tiny things to make Kurt's cheeks blush like they didn't know. That little spread of pink in his cream colored skin was adorable in Blaine's eyes.

"I love you, too -" Kurt smiled and suddenly seemed so innocent and untouched.

After exchanging a few loving kisses and light, caring touches they got themselves together and headed for the house with Blaine holding the door open for Kurt and their hands locked.

Kurt hugged everyone, even those Blaine stuck to shake hands with - but neither Cooper nor Sebastian received a hug, despite how good things had been between Kurt and Sebastian. Blaine saw Kurt sent Sebastian a raised eyebrow accompanied by pursed lip and a mean glare before Kurt turned on his heel to chat with Blaine's mom.

As soon as the living room was buzzing with the entire party doing their formal chitchatting Sebastian grabbed Blaine's elbow and forced him to the hall with him. To his terror he just made it to see Kurt follow them with his eyes.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sebastian hissed, and Blaine managed to twist his arm out of his grip.

"What the fuck was what? What fuck do you think you're doing?" He retorted through gritted teeth and wondered if his elbow would be too sore to wank tonight.

"You told him! You told Kurt what happened!" Sebastian burst out in a frustrated voice.

"Of course I told him! I couldn't lie to him. How the hell was I supposed to look him the eyes after that little stunt of yours?" Blaine retorted. It definitely was tricky to argue when no one in the next room was supposed to hear.

"I didn't tell Cooper. I could never tell him," Sebastian argued, as if that settled it and proved that his decision of telling Kurt was a bad idea.

"That's the difference between you and me: I actually love my partner and I don't want to be with anyone but him," Blaine snapped, sick of this and surprised of himself that he hadn't foreseen this from a dinner where his entire family would be present.

"What is going on here?"

Out of nowhere Kurt had popped up in the hall and was watching them with hawk-eyes and arms crossed over his chest, staring from Blaine to Sebastian and back again. Blaine's heart was racing as if Kurt had just caught them in the act.

"Nothing. I was just about to come back," Blaine assured him and took a step towards Kurt. To make his heart drop, Kurt didn't do much but glare at him before he determinedly stared back to Sebastian.

"I know what happened. And it's not happening again, so spare yourself. If it hadn't been for Marilyn I would have spread the news like a spray tan on Jersey Shore by now. It's so damn obvious that you're only with Cooper because Blaine didn't want you," Kurt hissed and cocked his chin.

"Kurt - that's not how it is. Please don't say anything to anyone. I don't want Marilyn to grow up in a broken home," Sebastian said, pleading.

"Luckily for you I don't wanna see that either," Kurt declared.

Blaine was just starting to think it was over and they could return to the party as if nothing had happened, but boy was he mistaken.

"It was Blaine, wasn't it?" Kurt suddenly asked, and to Blaine's relief Sebastian looked just as confused as Blaine felt from the question.

"Don't pretend you don't know. It was because of Blaine you tried taking your own life, right? Because he didn't wanna date you," Kurt explained, his voice as neutral as it could be, not really helping considering Blaine had no idea how to react to this.

"What? What are you talking about?" Blaine burst out.

"How do you know about that? That's... private!" Sebastian stammered, clearly nervous.

"Sebastian - you didn't... that's not true is it? You didn't do that over me, did you?" Blaine asked, almost forgetting they had been in the middle of a fight.

"Not even Cooper knows about that. Blaine - I was... it was right before I met Cooper and I was so down, and I missed you but you had just told me to... I was really young," Sebastian rushed out and Blaine stomach curled up.

"That's fucking ridiculous," Blaine said dryly and turned to walk away.

"Get over him. For your own good. If not for anyone else then for your daughter. Cooper is not Blaine but he is the father of your child. Appreciate what you have and make your marriage work. Blaine will never be yours," Kurt said and followed Blaine to grab his hand so they could walk to the living room together.

It didn't take long before Sebastian reappeared with a deep kiss to Cooper's mouth. In response Cooper smiled and wrapped his arms around him and Sebastian let himself melt into his husband's embrace. He rested his head against his chest and sent a vague smile in Blaine and Kurt's direction.

"You do know it won't happen again, right?" Blaine asked when he finally had a second where no one was over him and Kurt.

"I know. I'm just not sure Sebastian knows," Kurt sighed heavily, but accepted a wet kiss to his cheek.

"He'll be fine. He just needs time to adjust to married life," Blaine assured Kurt and started kissing him behind his ear, earning a little giggle.

"Have I told you that you look stunning? And you taste so good," Blaine mumbled as he continued his kisses, but unfortunately was interrupted by his mom declaring that dinner was ready.

They all settled at the table, Marilyn insisting on sitting with Blaine so he could pretend she was a princess and he could be her prince. It was amazingly easy to get through the the first courses. The chats were the usual: politics, the lives of the different people present and what current events were happening around the world - not to mention a good bunch of gossip of the different social circles people came in.

Everything went smooth - until dessert. But of course something had to happen.

"So - Blainey... did you ever get around to tell mom about Kurt?" Cooper said out of nowhere.

"About what? She's met him. He's practically sitting next to her," Blaine groaned annoyed and bopped his head in Kurt's direction.

"I mean - about his age."

Everyone went dead silent. All eyes turned to Blaine, Kurt and then back to Blaine. The scurrying of cutlery over plates had silenced and Blaine was pretty sure people had stopped breathing.

"Kurt - how old are you?" Blaine's mom suddenly asked.

"Mom, really? Come on... you can't just -"

"Blaine, shut up!" She snapped at him and directed her attention back to Kurt.

"Kurt, I asked you - how old are you?" She repeated.

Kurt looked anxiously around on people staring a him, then shooting Blaine a panicking look, begging him to save him, but in the end Blaine figured there was nothing left to do, so he squeezed Kurt's thigh under the table and sent him a nod.

"I ehm... I'm - 16," Kurt stammered out, obviously embarrassed.

Whether it was the situation, his actual age, that he was being caught in a lie or what it was that made him so embarrassed Blaine didn't know, but his confession was followed by an even thicker silence – followed by a shocked mumbling.

"Blaine - you can't be serious," his mom said, white as a sheet.

"And you've finally hit rock bottom. It was only a matter of time," Blaine's uncle said, and Blaine could see from the corner of his eye that Kurt was shrinking in his seat.

"That was not okay," Sebastian hissed at Cooper and got to his feet so he could storm out of the room.

"Don't you wanna settle down like your brother? Get married and have kids? You can't do that if you have to wait for him to get out grade school first!" A snarky aunt commented and all flames of hell fueled up inside of Blaine.

"Would all of you just mind your own fucking business? Kurt is not in grade school! And I don't give a shit about kids and marriage. Kurt and I have only been together for some months and I couldn't care less about his age - which appealed to you fine before my idiot brother couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut. Now back off," Blaine grunted to the entire gathering.

"Blaine, that is illegal. In a week you'll be 33 for Christ sake. He's just a child. It's pedophilia!" His mom cringed and looked like she couldn't decide whether she was mostly headed for explosion or tears.

"It is not pedophilia. Neither of you had a problem with us being together when you thought he was 19 - that's three fucking years," Blaine argued, anger boiling inside of him.

"That was because then he wasn't a minor. The least you could do would be to find someone who isn't in school anymore. Someone who isn't on a curfew and can drink legally," his mom continued.

"He's not on a - you know what, I don't have to answer to you and neither does Kurt. His dad is being supportive and I honestly thought you would be too," Blaine growled and threw his napkin at the table before he stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"And I don't wanna see you again," Blaine snarled in Cooper's direction where he had been smirking arrogantly during the entire scene.

Blaine stormed out of the dining room, Kurt right at his heel. To his relief he found Sebastian sitting on the mural at the front yard smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you quit," Blaine snapped at him.

Sebastian shot him a vicious glance and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I did. When we had Marilyn. But how the hell do you expect me to get through that without a cigarette?"

"Look, I don't give a flying fuck about you and Cooper's problems. But I am not putting up with that shit. So now I'm begging you - please don't take Marilyn away from me. Please don't say I can't see her, that's really all I would ever ask from you. That girl is my everything," Blaine pleaded, feeling pathetic but he didn't have a single care because the thought of never seeing his niece again was one of the most painful things he could ever consider.

"Blaine - of course I would never keep her from you. I could never so that. Not to you, but definitely not to her. You're the sun in her universe," Sebastian assured him, and Blaine could feel relief wash over him like a tidal wave.

"Good. Cool - thanks," Blaine muttered and walked towards his car, starting to worry considering Kurt hadn't said a word since hell broke loose and turned dinner into apocalyptic mayhem.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he put the key in the ignition, impatient to get away.

"I'm fine," Kurt muttered and looked down his lap where his hands were neatly placed.

"Don't listen to them. They can just shut the hell up," Blaine said softly and stroked Kurt's thigh. He didn't like the look on his face, the expression that always filled him when he felt like everything was his fault.

"Can we just leave?" Kurt sighed and took a deep breath before returning his attention to the window.

They drove back to Blaine's place where they watched TV. The moment Blaine hit the couch Kurt curled up to lie on him and it didn't take long before he fell asleep with Blaine stroking his fingers up and down Kurt's back.

Blaine himself woke up in the middle of the night with Kurt still safely snoring on top if him and the TV showing some 70's movie. For a moment he considering just turning off the TV and go back to sleep so he wouldn't have to wake up Kurt, but when he noticed how cold Kurt's arms were he decided he would need to do it, so he kissed his hair and hoped for the best.

Somehow he managed to wake up Kurt without it being too brutally and still have their limbs untangled from each other free of injuries. Kurt was sleepy and clingy, keeping his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and his head on Blaine's shoulder all the way to the bedroom. The second they were in bed Kurt melted back into Blaine's embrace like he tried becoming a part of Blaine's body.

"I love you, Blaine -" Kurt mumbled against his jaw, with a handful of Blaine's shirt tightly hugged between his fingers.

"I know, Doll-face. I know," Blaine whispered back and kissed his forehead, hoping that they would be able to go back to sleep.

It was in times like these Blaine wondered how he had ever doubted that being with Kurt could be right for him. It was in times like these he was sure that being with Kurt was the only right thing for him. He didn't want marriage or kids or a house in Hampton like so many other in his circles did when they 'settled down', but as for now he didn't want to be anywhere but where he was: in bed with the sexiest guy in the world, still dressed, but that was just an unimportant detail. He really loved Kurt as much with clothes on as he did without clothes.

**xXx**

The week after his birthday dinner at his mom's house was exhausting. He was negotiating big things at work, juggling with new contracts on the side of being consultant for a stylist who was looking to give her client a full makeover.

He was happy that he had a two hour break to go meet Sebastian at the park where he had taken Marilyn for the playground. Blaine brought her an adorable pair of shiny shoes making Sebastian yet again ask him to stop bringing her such expensive gifts. He told that he had started therapy, but Cooper didn't know about it. He just needed someone to help him untangle the mess of threads that were supposed to be his life. Whenever Blaine looked at him he couldn't help remembering what Kurt had said, what Sebastian had admitted, and Blaine knew that if he had heard about it a year ago he couldn't have cared less. It hit him how much meeting Kurt had changed his life and changed him. Right now Blaine felt sick to his stomach that he had driven Sebastian so far out.

Kurt was busy preparing for his glee club's ending competition. It was at the end of May and Blaine knew that Kurt and his choir put all of their time and efforts into perfecting their performance. Needless to say, Blaine was planning on being there to cheer for Kurt in his big moment.

Blaine was happy to hear that Kurt's talks with his counselor had turned in to conversations of their activities when fully dressed. He knew Kurt didn't feel like discussing their sexlife with others, so Blaine did his best to make sure that Kurt had other things to report to his counselor about their relationship.

However, it was now late Friday evening. Blaine had just come home from work where he had been working closely with Kate. They had been working nonstop for twelve hours only interrupted by the sushi guy dropping off their food.

Needless to say he had done a pretty good job distancing himself and he was now ready to go strip all of his clothes off so he could eat the chocolate cake he had picked up on the way home while watching bad sitcoms on the couch, wearing nothing but his underwear. He was ready to float around in self-pity because he was already old, but now he was even older according to his calendar.

The apartment was cold and dark when he entered and he didn't even bother turning on the light in the hall. He went directly to the kitchen to find a knife for the cake before he headed for the bedroom, tie and shirt already starting to come off. For once he was actually glad that he had asked Kurt not to come so he could have some time to himself. There was just one problem...

His bed wasn't empty.

**A/N: ****And we have finally reached Blaine's birthday! So this is last chance to add kinks to the party. Merry Christmas**


	22. Work Of Art

When Blaine entered the master bedroom of his apartment he was, mildly put, shocked at what he found. It definitely wasn't the way he had left it when he went to work in the morning.

His dresser was covered in more candles than he thought he had ever owned in his life. The ceiling lights were off, the sheets were changed from deep blue to dark bordeaux – and on the middle of the bed his very expensive camera was lying, obviously placed to be the first to catch his attention once he returned home.

"Hey Birthday-boy," a soft voice sounded from the door to the bathroom.

When he looked to see the source of the greeting his heart jumped. Kurt was leaning against the door frame, smiling at him, a finger running down the middle of his naked torso. He was almost completely nude except for a big blue bow tied across his chest. His one leg was elegantly crossed over the other, but the V between his legs was showing off that he was wearing a pair of bright blue lace shorts matching the bow – all was trying to appear oh so innocent.

"Kurt - what are you doing here? I thought you were at choir practice," Blaine got out, surprised that his brain was capable of producing words rather than just sounds.

Kurt quickly stood straight and started to slowly walk towards Blaine, who was still standing by the bed. He got onto the bed, crawling towards Blaine, his entire body and the movements of his muscles reminding Blaine of a big, exotic cat. The panties were draping his ass in the most delicious way. He got to his knees and took a hold of Blaine's tie with each hand to drag him closer.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I just wanted to give you a good birthday. And my pussy missed you so much," Kurt pouted with the best fake innocence Blaine had ever come across.

Kurt's big blue eyes were wide and intense as he slowly released Blaine's tie with one hand and let the other slide it down his own naked torso, releasing it so it slipped to the bed right before his fingers reached his pussy.

"I have a birthday present for you. Right here," he said softly and hooked a finger in the blue laces covering his prominent hipbone.

"But first things first –" Kurt smiled and let his index fingers stroll down Blaine's undershirt, his button-up fully open now.

"Don't think I was just going to let you have a regular night of touching and fucking – oh no, you are going to have a little fun," he said seductively.

Blaine watched confused as Kurt sat back down on his haunches and reached a long, lean arm behind himself to pick up the camera. He turned it around in his hands a few times before he sat back up on his knees, one eyebrow raised and the corners of his mouth playing.

"Tonight I am all yours. I am all for you to use the way you wish. I thought that we could start out with you – taking a few pictures. Of me. In any way you want," he said, voice low and smooth.

Blaine knew that he technically should be angry with Kurt for coming when he explicitly had asked him to stay away for the entire weekend. As he always did with everyone in his life, he had strongly explained to Kurt that his birthday was a day to be forgotten and denied – he didn't want to see or talk to anyone, all he wanted was to ignore the world. He hadn't thought that having a boyfriend, for the first time in his life, would make any kind of difference to that noble tradition.

But then he had came home to find said boyfriend practically naked in his bedroom, wearing girly, lace panties and telling him to take pictures of him in that state – not to mention his promise of Blaine being in all power of him afterward.

It really shouldn't be necessary to point out the way all blood in his head was currently rushing towards his crotch and the room suddenly seemed very hot.

_It's time to find out the presents_, Blaine thought and let his mind briefly wander to the box hidden on a shelf in his closet. He had been hiding the contents for such a long time, and it seemed like it was about time to share them with the person they were meant for.

A broad smirk filled Blaine's face as he let a hand run down Kurt's arm. It landed on his hip where he took a firm grasp, letting his fingers slide down to take a good handful of his ass, feeling the blue laces surrounding Kurt's merciless ass, the skin hot and the lace scratchy in the most delicious way possible.

"Alright. I am in charge you say – let the games begin," he groaned under his breath and snatched the camera out of Kurt's hands.

With a palm to Kurt's shoulder he pushed him backwards, making Kurt drop flatly on the bed behind him. Blaine removed the lens from the camera and shoved it into the pocket of his slacks before he turned it on and found the setting he needed.

"You sure you want me to have pictures of you like this?" He asked with a teasing tone as he nodded for Kurt to move up to lie against the pillows before he sat on his knees on the edge where he had a good view to his target.

"I can't think of any other person I would ever let take these kinds of photos of me," Kurt smiled flirtatiously and crossed his one leg over the other and splayed his hand over his pale thigh.

Blaine snapped a quick photo, grinning a little as he realized that this had to be the best thing anyone had ever let him do. He traced a hand down Kurt's leg, caressing the warm skin covering strong muscle. Then he grabbed Kurt's wrist and moved his hand away from his thigh.

"Lie down," he instructed and watched Kurt slide down the sheets.

Blaine fumbled a little around and had Kurt's one leg bent on the mattress, the other lying stretched and his arm curling above his head. The rest of his body was relaxed and artistically arrange for Blaine to see exactly what he needed.

He took a few pictures of Kurt in that position before he got an idea. He put the camera to the bed and got to his feet. Kurt rushed up to rest on his elbows so he could stare after Blaine, looking confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Blaine opened his closet.

He fumbled a bit around before he found out a big, brown mahogany box. It was smooth and heavy with beautiful carvings and a gold lock on the front. He carried it to the bed and pushed Kurt to lie down.

"Don't look. I have something fun for us to play with, but I don't want you to know what it is before we're using it," Blaine said and let a hand run down Kurt's eyes to make him close them.

"Okay. I'm not sure if I should be scared now," Kurt chuckled, making the entire bed vibrate under them, and in that moment Blaine watched him and the smile covering his face, the way his cheeks sought for his eyes and the way his nose scrunched – and he almost pushed the box to the floor and forgot about the camera so he could spend his birthday kissing and adoring the boy he loved so much.

After a moment of smiling to himself over the way Kurt so blindly trusted him he shook his head and found back to reality. He opened the lock and let a smirk fill his face as he had a look at the contents.

The box was lined with thick, red silk almost the same shade as the bedding – like a perfect red wine that tasted full; like sex and a need for Kurt's body against his own.

The items in the box were neatly arranged and it didn't take him long to find out what he needed. He put the item on the bed next to Kurt before he had the box closed and put to the floor. Then he got to his knees and ran his fingertips down Kurt's chest, watching gooseflesh spread and his nipples grow stiff under the blue ribbon around his torso.

"Can I open now?" Kurt asked, patiently waiting for directions of what to do next.

"Yeah. I'm all ready for you," Blaine chirped and watched as Kurt opened his eyes and looked to Blaine first thing, undoubtedly curious for what it was Blaine had found out.

"Don't look. You'll know soon enough. Now get on your knees. I want you with front against the headboard," Blaine ordered and felt his cock twitch from the spark in Kurt's eyes and the way he hurried to follow orders.

It was only a few seconds before Kurt was on his knees, facing the wall and fingers curled around the top of the headboard. Blaine fumbled his way up behind his boyfriend and let his hands slide down his arms so he could fold his hands around Kurt's wrists. He led his hands to his back and picked up what he had been dying to use on Kurt for months.

He leaned in to press a deep kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck before he leaned down to grasp the red, woven cuffs he had picked out with special thought for Kurt. He let the suede insides close around Kurt's wrists, smoothing his fingers over the soft silk on the outside so he could tie Kurt's wrists together on his back, giving him no way of escaping.

When he was sure Kurt was perfectly tied up he stroke his hand a few time over his masterpiece before he moved up to press his chest against Kurt's back, kissing down his neck to his shoulder. Kurt turned his head and let Blaine work his lips over his cheek before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He took a moment in silence to admire Kurt's body, happy to see that there were no traces left where he once had been black and blue and bruised up. His skin was smooth and pale and untouched.

"You're so beautiful, Doll-face," Blaine breathed against his cheekbone and ran a hand down his arm.

Kurt smiled and hummed in response and Blaine noticed how his hips were twitching, undoubtedly from the lack of action. But Blaine simply smiled and moved back to have a look at his craft.

He picked up the camera and snapped a few pictures with Kurt facing the wall, before he moved up to grab Kurt's chin between two fingers so he could lead his head so Blaine could see his profile when he was sitting at the edge of the bed right behind him.

The flames from the candles were playing around Kurt's pale skin, his cheeks a blooming red and orange patterns running around his body. The blue laces were hugging his ass, his cheeks so round and full that Blaine was surprised he hadn't just attacked him yet.

He continued to take a few pictures as Kurt differentiated his position; sometimes closing his eyes, other times staring directly into the lens with a lust that Blaine wasn't sure he had ever seen like it in his life. Either the kid was an incredible actor or he was horny as hell – with Blaine's knowledge of Kurt it was mostly likely that both options were the right one.

"How many have had the honor of playing with these?" Kurt asked. He licked his lips and cocked his chin with the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth at his upper lip as Blaine caught a photo he was sure would be one of the best he had ever jerked off to.

"No one but you, sugar -" Blaine smiled and let the camera to the bed so he could release Kurt's hands.

When Kurt turned around he raised an eyebrow, a mix of disbelief and uncertainty fillings his eyes.

"So they've just been lying around doing nothing for years?" He asked, this time his voice a little suspicious.

Blaine led him to sit at the end of the bed where he placed his hands on Kurt's hips before letting them slide down his thighs to his knees where started to spread his legs, opening to show off that lovely beauty, only covered by silk laces in a nuance perfect to Kurt's skin, matching his eyes in a way only Kurt would ever considered for clothes meant for fooling around in the bedroom.

"Of course not. I got them in the beginning of December or something. Right after I met you," Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to each of Kurt's inner thighs before he started to untie the bow around his chest.

He rose on his knees between Kurt's legs and let looked Kurt straight in the eyes, observing as it hit Kurt what it was that he was saying. That this was for them to share together and had never been for anything or anyone else. Even before they became a couple.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, stars in his eyes and his voice suddenly weak.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled and leaned in to press a chaste, lingering kiss to Kurt's lips.

When he retrieved he lifted the blue ribbon to Kurt's mouth and let a smirk take over his face. Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's hands and it slowly started to dawn on him what it was Blaine wanted.

"Just open, baby – it's just for a quick picture," Blaine cooed.

He could see that Kurt was conflicted about what to do. If he really wanted to agree to this. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed before he slowly opened his mouth and let Blaine get the ribbon into his mouth so he could tie at the back of his head.

When he was sure it wasn't hurting Kurt he let his hand run down his back as he pressed a kiss to his jaw before leading Kurt's hands behind him so he could rest back on his palms on the bed. Blaine sat back on the floor a few feet from Kurt where he had a perfect view to Kurt's on full display, only for him to see.

Kurt's chest was moving faster than usual and his eyes were moving quickly around their sockets. He was clearly uncomfortable so Blaine caught his eyes.

"It's okay, Doll-face. You have no idea how sexy you look like this. Just relax and I'll be done in no time. You trust me, don't you?" He crooned, his head tilted and his voice soft with a hope to talk Kurt out of his discomfort.

Kurt's eyes widened a little and he did a shaky nod before he took a deep breath and forced his breathing even. Then he rested calmly back on his arms, his locked securely on Blaine on the floor in front of him.

"So good, babe. You're doing so good," Blaine praised him as he started taking more pictures.

By now he had lost count of how many he had taken. It didn't matter. All he knew was that his camera was currently filled with photos of Kurt almost naked in a variety of positions that was pure porn for when Blaine had a lonely night, but on any given day they could easily be classified as a beautiful piece of art – because Kurt's body was just that perfect.

When he had what he needed he didn't think he would keep Kurt like that anymore if he was still uncomfortable so walked over to remove the ribbon from his mouth before kissing him deeply, doing his best to show him that he would never cross his boundaries.

"Okay?" Blaine asked, not wanting to continue before he was sure.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Kurt assured him and pressed one more quick kiss to his mouth.

"Alright. Will you sit against the pillows for me?" Blaine asked, a finger hooked in the blue panties.

He couldn't take his eyes off them. He had no idea where Kurt had gotten them, but he couldn't believe that he had actually gone through the trouble to purchase something like that and put them on just for Blaine's sake.

Kurt moved up the bed to rest against the pillows. He lay down his head and watched as Blaine absorbed his body with his eyes. Before Blaine could stop him Kurt had let his fingers innocently stroll down his tight stomach to the hem of his panties where he slowly let his fingertips down his clean vulva.

With his eyes locked on Blaine's he let his fingers trail down his slit, as he slowly started to sing:

"_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_..."

His voice was low and gravelly as his fingers worked themselves slow down between his pussy lips, the laces moving around over his hand. His breathing hitched and his song was slow and sensual in a way that would make Ms. Marilyn Monroe jealous any day.

Blaine had to swallow. He was torn between watching Kurt's face where he bit down on his lower lip, traced his tongue over his upper lip and his eyes swimming from the feeling of his hand in his underwear – or if he should look at his crotch, where his fingers were working between his legs, his fingertips vividly rolling around his clit.

"_Happy birthday._..."

His fingers went longer down. It was torture to watch and Blaine hurried to take a stream of pictures before the sight would leave him forever, his cock screaming to be let out of its cotton prison.

"_Mr. Anderson_ -"

A tender moan fell from Kurt's lips as he pushed his fingers into his hole, his eyes rolling back in their sockets and his lower lip worried between his teeth. Blaine was pretty sure he was going to cry.

"_Happy birthday to you _-" Kurt ended the song with the thumb of his free hand hooking around the line of his panties so he could drag them down and spread his thighs wider to make it easier for his fingers to move in and out of his pussy, a vague squelching sound piercing into Blaine's ears.

"Oh fuck. Kurt -" he groaned out, his hand palming the tent in his pants, squeezing hard around the pain it was to hold it in.

By some miracle he had himself back to reality and leaned down to kiss Kurt's hand as he kept fingering himself, the lace underwear scratching his lips, but the scent and taste of Kurt's juices teasing him was all that filled him.

Instead of simply ripping off Kurt's covers he took a firm grip around his wrist and pulled his hand out of the mocking fabric. He forced Kurt's fingers into his mouth and watched as he licked them clean, putting on a good show for Blaine just the way he knew would kill him the most.

"Get on your front. Now!" Blaine demanded, his voice now steady and firm – he had plans.

Kurt's face was covered in a broad grin before he turned to lie flat on his front. He rested his cheek on his hands in front of his face, looking up at Blaine with a waiting glance.

But Blaine grabbed around his hips and forced his ass upwards so he was resting on his knees, his head and shoulders still on the bed. Kurt gave a little startled squeal but didn't object to the sudden roughness. When Blaine reached forward to start tying Kurt's wrists back together with the red, silk cuffs he still didn't object but huffed out a mouthful of breath, clearly horny as hell.

"Now I'm gonna find a little something for us to play with. And you better be a good boy while you wait," Blaine cooed and ran a thumb over Kurt's moist lips before he turned around and lifted the mahogany box to sit on the bed next to Kurt's ass, perfectly placed so the lid made sure he wouldn't be able to see the insides.

Blaine was sitting on his knees behind Kurt and let his fingers stroll mindlessly over the different beauties he was keeping, his choice coming down to two different items – which one did he want to introduce Kurt to next?

After a little bit of thought he picked one up and pushed the box a little away to make room so he could see Kurt's face. He ran his hand over Kurt's ass that was now tipped high in the air, waiting to be used just the way Blaine thought it best.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's spine before he sat back up and spread Kurt's legs a little farther so he could easily sit on his knees between them, scraping his nails over the flesh of Kurt's cheeks that were peeking out behind blue laces.

"So – you think you can just lie there and shove your fingers into your greedy pussy without even asking for permission?" He asked and took a firm grip around the acrylic handle and led the soft suede tease down Kurt's spread crack.

"Blaine! What is that?" Kurt asked, sounding startled from the sudden change of atmosphere and the new feeling of something they had never done before.

He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw the whip in Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled triumphantly down at him, silently complimenting himself for not even having gotten rid of his clothes, and yet he had already had Kurt in more positions than he could count.

"Oh no. Blaine – no – don't hit me. I'm not sure..." Kurt started to whine and pulled on the restraints above his head.

"Come on, baby. It's gonna be fun," Blaine cooed and let his hand drop to the bed so he could move up to Kurt's face for better eye-contact.

"I – it's just... I've never -" Kurt said insecurely.

"Shhh, it's okay. Neither have I. I've always thought it was hot, but I've never found anyone I wanted to do it with. But you -" Blaine smiled and let his one hand slide down Kurt's one cheek, his index finger purposely running down his crack, making Kurt's hips twitch a little.

"I don't really know, Blaine. I love you, and I know I promised – but..."

"Please, Doll-face. Let's just try. If you still don't want to I promise I'll stop. It's just... you're so fucking sexy. Please trust me with this," Blaine begged, his fingers massaging Kurt's ass as he talked.

He gave it a moment, let Kurt consider the idea one more time and Blaine could see that he was thinking hard, trying to concentrate next to the feeling of his wet pussy and Blaine's hand moving around his skin.

"Okay then. Okay I – I trust you," he finally agreed under his breath, his eyes still a little uncertain, but Blaine was sure that he wouldn't say yes if he didn't mean it.

"You're perfect. I love you," Blaine trilled eagerly as he kissed Kurt aggressively before moving back to his former position behind Kurt's ass.

He let the suede tassels of the whip tickle up and down Kurt's crack, doing his best to tease the most over both of his open holes behind the panties, and he could see as his muscles tensed with every movement.

"So – you really think I would let you get away with it? Trying to fuck yourself right in front of me?" Blaine asked, back to his dominating tone that he had never thought he would be lucky enough to use.

"I'm sorry. You're just... you're so hot," Kurt apologized, not really into character, but Blaine had faith that he could get there.

"But, baby, that's really no excuse. And how you just come here, when I have told you to stay away – you need to learn how to behave yourself," Blaine tutted, and watched as he continued to let the whip find its way around Kurt's ass.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I try to behave..." Kurt whined, this time a little more convincing than before.

"I'm afraid sorry doesn't cut it anymore. Your bad behavior needs to have some consequences or you'll never learn," Blaine sighed, like this was something he really didn't want to do, but before Kurt could reacted he had raised his hand and let the tassels smack against Kurt's ass, a wild noise coming from the suede against his skin, and a whine erupting from Kurt's mouth.

"Oh – fuck!" He cried and bored his face down in the sheets between his arms circling his head.

"Is it too much? Are you okay?" Blaine asked and let his hand fall for a moment as he looked to check on Kurt before proceeding, but Kurt didn't react.

"Kurt? Doll-face? I can stop. Do you want me to stop?" Blaine asked insecurely, and started preparing himself for leaving the whip behind before finding something else to play with.

"No. God. No – don't stop," Kurt retorted, his voice broken and pleading as he bugged his ass back towards Blaine's crotch.

His crotch now on fire. Kurt had just begged him to spank him, his voice and ass desperate for it, needing it. What more was needed to say?

So he lifted the whip and forced it back to hit Kurt's left cheek, sure to let it spread over both his naked skin and his panties. He needed all of his skin to be covered in the evidence by the time he was done.

"You really just want me to punish you, don't you? You like it, you love it, don't you?" He groaned and placed a smack to Kurt's right cheek, leaving marks from the tassels in the form of bright red stripes right under the line of the blue fabric, Blaine pulling out the elasticband of the panties with a thumb, before letting it hit back against Kurt's hip.

"Yes. I love it," Kurt moaned, gradually going more and more convincing.

"Mhm, I know you do, baby – but you can't come here and defy me with the sole purpose of getting spanked. Only bad boys do that," Blaine smirked and let a handful of hits rain over Kurt's ass without much strategy of where he covered.

"Do you wanna be a bad boy? Is that it?"

"No. No – teach me to be good. Please, daddy, please," Kurt cried and locked his eyes with Blaine's.

The blue orbs were now dark and lustful, screaming for Blaine to ravish his body as his temple rested against the red cuffs around his arms. There definitely wasn't anymore doubt left in Kurt, and the nickname only spurred Blaine more on – if anyone had told him, when they had first met, that pure, innocent, young Kurt would beg for him in this filthy way he wouldn't have believed them, but somehow it only made it even better; Kurt would only ever do this for him.

So Blaine continued. He sprayed hits all over Kurt's ass, the cream colored skin now blooming with pink and rosy under the light blue and for a moment Blaine wondered how long he needed to go at it before he would break the usually flawless skin.

For some reason he was incredibly impressed by the way Kurt kept his ass in the air. His knees slipped a bit on the smooth sheets whenever a particularly hard hit fell to his cheeks, but other than that he didn't so much as tipped his hips in need to lie flat down.

"But it really isn't your ass that is the problem here, is it? It's that greedy little cunt of yours," Blaine smiled and let a finger ghost down between Kurt's cheeks, making the boy whimper with need, both of his holes fluttering with a hope to be used.

Without warning Blaine let the whip slap against Kurt's pussy, knowing his lips would be open so the tassels could abuse his clit. Sure enough Kurt let out a cry from the abrupt contact and his back arched to let his ass higher in the air.

"Are you wet for me, love?" Blaine whispered and let the whip swipe back over Kurt's pussy.

"So – so – so wet – daddy..." Kurt panted out, biting down on his arm.

Blaine let a few more hits spread over Kurt's now completely red behind, every now and then shifting to hit his labia instead, each time paid with a groan or a grunt or cry from Kurt.

From one second to the next he pulled Kurt's panties down around his thighs, down to his knees and let the whip drop back in the box where he picked up the next item he had been excited to try out. Now was the perfect moment to break it out.

Slowly Blaine started to ghost a black feather teaser over Kurt's scarlet ass. Kurt strangled a squeal and his asshole fluttered as Blaine let the feathers run down between his open cheeks, tingling both of his wet holes.

"Oh Blaine. Shit that's good," Kurt moaned, his mouth pressed down in the bedding and teethmarks on his arm in front of him.

Blaine could feel sweat starting to roll down his temples and down his back. He felt trapped in his clothes and he was pretty sure his underwear could just as well go directly to the trash. He couldn't believe how hot this all was, and he wondered if he was still capable of coming in his pants from sheer arousal like a freaking schoolboy.

"You're doing so good, beautiful. You have no idea how fucking hot you are," Blaine cooed and used his free hand to awkwardly fumble his pants open.

The feathers made Kurt's ass tense and relax, a constant rhythm, and his breathing was hitched and uneven. Sometimes he pushed his ass backwards, but it was to no use, because it wasn't exactly like Blaine could shove a bundle of feathers into him.

"Please, Blaine, please – fuck me, do something -" Kurt groaned, begging Blaine with his eyes.

He had started to slide his arms up and down on the bed, like he thought he could force them open that way. His entire body was restless, Blaine could feel it in his muscles and his skin, the need and lust oozing from his pores. By now Kurt was so starving for it that it had been ages since he had even tried to check his hair.

Blaine put the handle of the teaser in his mouth and let his index finger run down Kurt's spine, making him arch his back with a moan. With a smile to himself Blaine let his hands down Kurt's arms and started to help him turn around. It took a little effort but after a moment he had Kurt lying on his back, his panties pooled by his feet and his hands still cuffed above his head.

"You really are a work of art," Blaine smiled and kiss Kurt's forehead.

In desperation Kurt lifted his chin, seeking for Blaine's lips to meet his, but Blaine sat up and let his fingers run down Kurt's chest and stomach. He could see that Kurt had taken his time to shave his mound real good, and Blaine had to bite his tongue to not lick up his slit that was glistening with the wetness that had spread from his entrance.

With a smirk Blaine to his feet and started to undress. He took his time opening the buttons at his wrists, and put his shirt on a hanger. He neatly folded his slacks and put them on a hanger as well, ready to be send to dry cleaning. He could hear that Kurt was trying to hold in his whimpers and moans, his hands opening and closing above his head. Blaine almost took pity on him – but with a raised eyebrow in Kurt's direction he went to the bathroom to slowly take off his undershirt and boxer briefs to put them in the hamper.

He had to support against the bathroom counter for a moment. As much as he strove to stay put-together in front of Kurt the reality was that he was sure he was about to blow up. He squeezed his lips hard together, his eyes as well, and had to debate whether he should lock his hand around his root to stag off his orgasm a bit longer, or if he the mere attention in his crotch area would make him come all over the bathroom floor and he would be drained for more fun for the rest of the night.

"Holy fuck!" He groaned under his breath, careful not to let Kurt hear him, before he stood straight and forced his pokerface back on so he could return to the bedroom.

On the bed Kurt was lying dangerously still. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed all the way down his neck. If Blaine hadn't known better he would have guessed he was asleep. Even his breathing had returned to normal.

So Blaine walked silently across the floor and sat on the bed next to him. He leaned down to press a kiss to Kurt's bellybutton, causing Kurt to do a little stretch of his body that pushed his stomach a little closer to Blaine's face. When he looked up Kurt was looking down on him with more love than lust in his eyes, now. He was smiling at Blaine in that way that always had him feel that being with Kurt was probably one of the only right decisions he had made in his life.

With a hand to Kurt's one knee Blaine had his legs spread a little, both stretched and even on the mattress. Kurt's eyes filled with wait and curiosity of what Blaine's new plan was, and Blaine watched his nipples going hard when he had the teaser back to ghost down the middle of Kurt's torso. Kurt took in a heavy mouthful of oxygen, but when the feathers reached his slit a whimper fell from his lips.

Blaine bit his lower lip and loosened his wrist a little as he had the teaser between Kurt's legs and started rolling it lightly in his hand, the feathers a constant tickling over Kurt's entire sex. He frustratedly started bending his legs before stretching them again, closed his thighs but spread them again, he pushed his ass closer to the teaser but all he could do was whine. He was right on the brink of orgasm, but it was impossible for him to get there.

"God! You're so mean!" He thrust out and arched his neck into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, baby. Don't you think daddy knows what he's doing?" Blaine said in a feigned mocking voice, nearly chuckling at little by the way Kurt rolled his eyes – probably to show a feigned resentment, but it only made him look even hotter.

"Alright. I have more for you. I'm sure you'll love this. But close your eyes – you'll find out when I want you to," Blaine cooed and let the teaser back in the box where he picked up the next item in the row.

He bent Kurt's legs, kissing each ankle before letting his feet be solidly planted on the sheets. Then he moved to sit next to Kurt with proper space for him to be able to kiss Kurt but still reach between his legs. Impressing enough he almost didn't have to pushed the tip of the working vibrating to Kurt's clit before his eyes popped open and he was writhing and screaming with Blaine's hand between his legs.

"Oh god! Oh god! Blaine!" He whined, his voice broken as Blaine could feel juices floating from his pussy as he massaged the vibrator over the needy nub.

When he had bought the 24K gold vibrator it had mostly been a joke. He had loved how smooth the design was, and wondered how perfect it would look against Kurt's pale skin. The fact that it was 100% buzz-free only made it better, and he had been dying to take Kurt completely by surprise with the toy – and it had been all worth the wait.

Kurt's entire body was tensed under him and he just didn't stop coming. His mouth was open, but no sound came out, his eyes were squeezed hard together, and his fingernails were digging into his own hands as his orgasm slowly died out.

"I'm assuming it's working," Blaine chuckled and leaned down to kiss Kurt's chin and nose as he removed the vibrator.

"What the – what was that?" Kurt panted out when he finally got back to his senses.

"Just a little something I picked up one day I was thinking of you and how beautiful you are when you come – but I think you just broke your own record or something," he grinned and slipped his thumb over the slickness now covering half his hand and half the toy.

"Does this mean you'll stick it in me now?" Kurt asked in a manner that was clearly meant to be seductive, but it was honestly a little tame considering how he was still gasping for breath and his eyes were still swimming.

Nonetheless Blaine turned the toy back on and shoved it directly into Kurt's hole with a "_As you wish, my love_ -" and watched as Kurt arched his entire body off the bed. He didn't waste any time to start pumping it in and out of Kurt's clenching pussy, twirling it around and angling it up to hit perfectly with the for-the-purpose-designed g-spot massage head of the dildo.

Kurt's thighs were already tensing again. Blaine could see that he was trying to push it away, but his abdomens were flexing and his fists were clenching around nothing, so Blaine let his free hand up to awkwardly struggle with the knot tying his hands together.

"It's okay, baby. You can home. Please come for me," Blaine whispered and pressed his mouth onto Kurt's, their lips sliding wetly against each other.

Within a fraction of a second Kurt's hand rushed to his crotch and he started to furiously circle all of his fingers around his clitoris. He clamped his legs strongly together around his own and Blaine's arms working between his legs as he cried out into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine didn't stop for a moment to give him time to miss so much of a second of his orgasm.

Juices were shooting out of Kurt's pussy, covering Blaine's hand and wrist, dripping to the sheets under them. The vibrator was slipping way too easily now and Blaine was starting to fear he would soon pass out.

He led the vibrator to his mouth where he licked up his wrist and took the vibrator in his mouth. With a humming he sucked off the dildo, savoring the taste of Kurt filling up his tongue and mouth, making him realize that Kurt might not have a cock, but it didn't matter because he was all Blaine could ever want and need, and he would never get tired of the possibilities Kurt's vagina offered him.

"God. Blaine," Kurt mumbled and Blaine realized he was being watched.

He let the vibrator drop to the bed before he moved up Kurt's body to suck a deep kiss onto his mouth, demanding Kurt's tongue to enter his own mouth, their combined breathing obscene in the otherwise quiet room.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard now. So hard, beautiful," Blaine promised and grabbed a bottle of lube from the box. He slicked up his fingers and sat between Kurt's legs. Without think of what was good and what was irresponsible he shoved a finger directly into Kurt's ass.

"Yes!" Kurt groaned in response, and to Blaine's relief he was easy to work his finger in and out of, so he quickly added one more, letting Kurt express yet another groan.

"You like that? Something to fill your tight, little ass?" Blaine asked, now acting as a mad man, because he simply needed to feel Kurt around him soon, and it was going way too slow, so a third finger was pushed into Kurt's hole possibly a bit too early, but it didn't seem like Kurt minded, so he continued to crook and stretch and work his fingers around.

He poured more lube directly down Kurt's crack and hope it would work its on way to the right place in time with Blaine working his fingers deeper and harder into Kurt's ass.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I can't – Kurt – I have to..." he grunted and grasped for the last piece he was going to introduce Kurt to for the night.

He abruptly shoved a little 24K gold bullet into Kurt's pussy and turned it on without warning. Kurt was twisting under him with blabbering incoherent noises.

There was not much sense left in Blaine to pay attention or care to that, so he slicked his cock up with way too much lube before he thrust directly into Kurt's ass, earning a yelp from the boy, and Kurt raised his legs in the air, so Blaine curled his arms around his thighs to take a firm grasp at his knees.

"Oh Blaine. Fuck me – just fuck me!" Kurt begged and pleaded, his fingers scratching through his hair and down his chest.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice and he pumped himself into Kurt with a furious pace. He looked down as Kurt's pussy held the golden bullet inside, and his angry red dick pushed in and out of his tight asshole. Kurt kept whining and moaning, begging for "_more_" and "_harder_" and "_faster_".

The vibrations from Kurt's pussy went directly through the thin wall to stimulate Blaine's cock in his ass, and the entire room was spinning around them. Kurt was arching his back and moved to rest on his elbows so he could work his hips up and down on the mattress, constantly shoving himself harshly down on Blaine's cock.

He came with scream, fluids rushing out around the toy, nearly pushing it out of his hole, so Blaine held a hand to it to keep it inside. He knew that there was a chance that Kurt couldn't take anymore, but he was so close himself and he just couldn't stop now.

"So good – fucking – so good, Kurt!" Blaine cried out as he continued to work his dick in-out-in-out, swiveling his hips to let his head hit all the way around inside of Kurt, massaging all walls and making him whimper.

He watched the way Kurt was pushed up and down on the bed from Blaine fucking hardly into him, and the way his fingers were grasping the sheets all across the bed. His feet were locked behind Blaine's shoulders and Blaine could feel that he was starting to curl his toes again. He was headed directly towards another orgasm but Blaine would not let him have this one without him.

"Look at me, Kurt. Look at me!" He roared in demand, but Kurt obliged and opened his eyes, to let them bore directly into Blaine's.

Blaine leaned forwards, making Kurt's ass lift off the bed as he continued to fuck him. His balls were slapping loudly against Kurt's skin, and the feeling and sound make everything in Blaine twirl around. He pressed his mouth onto Kurt's, their eyes still locked, and his lungs working on overload.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much," he groaned and rested his forehead against Kurt's as he thrust his cock harder and deeper than he thought possibly, making Kurt cry and grab around his hair.

"...you too – love – you too," Kurt panted and squeezed his ass tightly around Blaine's cock.

Everything inside Kurt was squeezing. He tightened his pussy around the vibrating toy, his asshole around Blaine's dick and his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"Yes. Oh yes, yes yes!" Kurt screamed as he orgasmed.

"Kurt! Oh my god, _Kurt!_ Baby, yeah!" Blaine cried into Kurt's mouth, their teeth clasping hard together.

Blaine's balls felt like they were trying to escape his body. His stomach cramped and his shaft was on fire as he spilled deep and spurting inside of the warm, hot cave that was Kurt's body closed and hugging around him.

And in that small moment he and Kurt were the only people in the world. The way Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around him, grasping his fingers into Blaine's hair in a way that was paining his scalp but it didn't matter because it was evidence of how much Kurt needed him. The way their bodies were connected in the most intimate of ways, a way they would never connected with anyone but each other, the way Kurt had never connected with anyone but him. The way Kurt's electric blue eyes were piercing into Blaine's own despite the fact that his eyes probably was filled with nothing but haze at the moment. The way Kurt had trusted him so blindly and let him do exactly what he wanted to do with him. The way their lips were barely meeting each other, but the way he could feel Kurt breathing into his mouth just as he was breathing into Kurt's mouth made him feel like they were giving each other life.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he collapsed on top of Kurt, the vibrations from the bullet snug inside Kurt's vagina a tickling against his pelvis and he knew that he would have to remove it, but he couldn't convince his limbs to react.

Kurt let his arm down between them, forcing Blaine to rise his torso a little so he could pull the vibrator out of himself – the task nearly impossible from the position they were trapped in. But he made it, and let the golden toy fall heavily to the bed before wrapping both arms around Blaine's body, his legs as well, like he was trying to hide Blaine in a cocoon made from his limbs.

Carefully Kurt started caressing his fingers in mindless patterns around his back, sending chills through his entire skin organ. It wasn't until then Blaine realized that they were both slippery with sweat, the atmosphere thick with the stench of sex and dick and overworked pussy and ass. The candles had almost all burned out and he was aware that it was about time to move before he crushed his boyfriend. He definitely had put him through enough for one night.

"I – I'm sorry," Kurt suddenly whispered as he brushed his hand down Blaine's neck.

"What for, baby?" Blaine asked and tried to lazily move his head so he could see Kurt's face, but the angle only providing him view to half his face.

"For coming tonight. When you said you didn't want me to. I just... I wanted to surprise you. I should have asked. I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad," he explained insecurely and Blaine forced himself to rest on his palms so he could have a proper look at Kurt – who looked like he was about to tear up.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He burst out in confusion.

"It's just... you said that – and then I did it anyway. And you were so firm about it," Kurt said weakly, his voice cracking, so Blaine rushed a hand up to cup his face and press his lips to Kurt's.

"Kurt – Doll-face – this was the single most perfect birthday gift I could ever get. You. That's all I would ever want for my birthday. _You_. I don't know how I could be so stupid to tell you to stay away. Once again you know better what's good for me than I do," Blaine assured him and brushed a thumb over his cheekbone beneath his eye.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise you. This was the best surprise in history," Blaine grinned, not sure he could ever stop again.

The second Kurt smiled back at him Blaine kissed him deeply before sitting up between his legs. He pulled himself slowly out of Kurt's ass and moved down the bed.

"What are you do – oh shit!" Kurt burst out as Blaine put his lips down to Kurt's abused pussy.

He licked a long stripe up, swelling in the taste and slick warmth before he slowly started kissing the tender skin gently.

Kurt chuckled lightly at the feeling and entangled his fingers in Blaine's hair. He kept on kissing and tracing caressing catlicks around the burning skin until he could feel that Kurt's entire body was loose and relaxed under him. Then he pressed a lingering kiss to Kurt's clit before placing a kiss on each of his inner thighs and moved back up to kiss Kurt's mouth.

"You taste so good," he grinned and sprayed kisses down Kurt's cheek to his neck where he nuzzled his nose against the soft spot behind his ear.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said, and Blaine could hear that he was smiling, and he wasn't sure but it could very well feel like butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"I love you too, Doll-face."

They stayed entangled in each other on the bed, their arms and legs knotted together so they could enjoy the feeling of being close and naked until they turned cold. Then they moved to the shower where they dozily washed each other off without making too much of it.

They didn't bother to change the sheets, and Blaine didn't care much because he was planning on giving them another reason to change the sheets in the morning. Kurt was just about to climb into bed while Blaine gathered the toys to put them in the bathroom for cleaning when Kurt stopped.

"I uhm – can I see what's in the box, now?" He asked hesitantly.

Blaine turned it over in his head for a moment, weighing whether he wanted to keep the rest as a surprise or if he thought it okay for Kurt to know now that he even knew the box existed. In the end he figured that he might as well let Kurt get a chance to adjust to the thought, and maybe he would even propose for them to use the items one day.

Blaine opened the box that was now sitting on the dresser next to the camera and Kurt came over to have a look. His eyes traveled over the feather teaser and the whip that he was already acquainted with before he picked up a purple silicone toy with a ring at the end.

"What's this?" He asked, not looking at Blaine, possibly too shy to do so and suddenly Blaine felt it too.

"That's uhm – that's a... prostate-vibrator," he said awkwardly.

"Oh... oh -" Kurt said and turned the piece around like it would look different if he saw it from another angle.

"That's – actually not for you," Blaine said and had no idea why it was so damn hard for him to talk about this. It wasn't like sex was a fumbling, uncomfortable thing for him. He loved sex and he was good at sex. Simple as that.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked and raised an eyebrow when his eyes suddenly widened and Blaine knew that it the idea hit him.

"Oh... Oh – oooooh! You mean – you want me to – on you?" Kurt asked as if he needed to be sure he had understood his boyfriend correctly.

"I don't know. I just... I've only bottomed once before. And I just thought... I don't even know if I wanna do it. I was just getting all these other things for you and I figured that -" he mumbled and grabbed the vibrator out of Kurt's hand before putting it back in the box so he could shut it closed.

Kurt nodded silently and turned on his heel so he could return to the bed. He climbed under the comforter and laid down as Blaine took the used toys and the bottle of cleanser to the bathroom where he put it all on the counter next to the sink.

When he came back to the bedroom he turned off the light and slid down between the sheets, welcoming Kurt as he immediately moved into his arms.

"I wanna do it. If you want to -" Kurt suddenly said quietly into the dark.

"I mean I can't really – you know – but... if you want this, I can do that for you," he explained.

"It's not because... Kurt, you know I don't care that you don't have a dick, right? I love your pussy so much. It's perfect. It does things to me I can't even put into words," Blaine said and brushed his fingers lightly up Kurt's naked vulva, making him shiver lightly.

"I know. I know, Blaine. But... I have to admit that sometimes I wish that I could – you know... top. The way you look when you're on top of me. Just – it looks so good. And I want you to feel how good you make me feel," Kurt cooed and traced pattern over Blaine's chest.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Blaine chuckled and hugged him closer to kiss his temple.

"Let's see what happens later, alright?" He grinned.

"Also – if there ever is anything you don't want me to do... I know I pushed you tonight. I am sorry. But... if there ever is anything you really don't wanna do, please stop everything we're doing and let me know so I don't just keep pushing you. This has to be good for both of us," Blaine said, remembering Kurt's face when he realized it was a whip in Blaine's hand.

"Okay. I will, I promise. It's just... sometimes you wanna do things that I think – that scares me a bit. But I always end up loving it. But I promise," Kurt assured him and squeezed his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Good. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Shhh, let's just sleep now. I'm exhausted. Happy birthday, baby," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's jaw, and Blaine could hear in his voice that he was already drifting into sleep.

"Mhm, goodnight. You're the best birthday gift ever, Doll-face," Blaine smiled and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair before going to sleep.

**A/N: If I don't return before: HAPPY NEW YEAR! And please STAY SAFE! I hope I have entertained you and I will be looking forward to even more in the new year. Love, xoxoxo**


	23. Kryptonite

**A/N: There's one certain issue I had planned to deal with later, but since a lot of people are expressing concern on this I have rewritten this entire chapter to fix this now. I hope this doesn't twist anyone's panties. You are all wonderful. I hope this new year is starting out beautiful for you!**

* * *

It was on days like this Blaine loved the skylight window in his bedroom. When he woke up with his arms wrapped around Kurt who was resting his temple on Blaine's chest while silently snoring, his arms curled around Blaine's waist, their fingers entangled and their naked bodies heating each other. He had a timer permanently set to open the blackout curtain at 9.30 so he was woken up by sunshine filling the room and enhanced the feeling of Kurt being in his arms.

However, often it was much to Kurt's dismay to be woken up at "suck unreasonable hour" but this morning he squeezed his grip around Blaine and stretched with a purr that made Blaine wonder if Kurt sometimes thought he was a kitten.

Kurt nuzzled his nose against the soft spot under Blaine's jaw, again much similar to kitten-like behavior, and pressed a kiss to his throat before strolling his fingertips down Blaine's forearm.

"Morning, birthday-boy," Kurt mumbled and rested his cheek back on Blaine's chest before he fluttered his eyelashes against the exposed skin.

Blaine stroked a hand over Kurt's back, dwelling in how warm he was from the sun heating up his skin and loving the soft feeling under his palm. He strengthened his grip around Kurt's midsection and kissed his hair with a light humming.

"Morning, Sneaky -" he grinned, burying his nose in Kurt's brown locks with his arms reaching as far around Kurt as they could go.

"Sneaky? I'm not sneaky!" Kurt objected and pressed his lower body against Blaine's thigh, a reminder of how they had fallen asleep the night before and of the fact that Kurt had fallen in love with being nude around Blaine, despite his fear of exposure only months earlier. Of course an action as such only confirmed Blaine's statement that he was, in fact, sneaky.

"You are! You snuck in here and seduced me with your boyish charm even though I had asked for no visits – but you used my weakness against me!" Blaine chuckled and was happy to see Kurt's eyes sparkling up at him under those stupidly long eyelashes.

"Well, you could've just said no if it was that terrible. I didn't exactly hold a gun to your head," Kurt teased, his fingertips running mindlessly around the few hairs spread across Blaine's chest, reminding him that he had to call his waxer.

"Sure. Definitely – when you're almost naked and wearing those... wow, those panties -" Blaine sighed by the memory of how he had found Kurt the previous night. That was an image he would never forget; especially since he just remembered that he actually had taken pictures of Kurt in a variety of compromising positions wearing nothing but lacy panties, a smirk and silk cuffs.

"I'm gonna have those photos developed and blown into huge sizes – I could use them as wallpaper so you would be all I saw no matter where I would look to when I'm in my bedroom," he pondered out loud, whining when Kurt pinched his side with a sharp glance.

"Of course I would never let anyone see them. I don't wanna share you with anyone, so why would I let them see what they're missing?" Blaine assured him and rolled his eyes in a tease before he turned serious.

He softly grabbed Kurt's chin between his thumb and index finger to raise his head so their eyes were locked.

"Seriously – that was the best birthday gift ever. Not just because of the sex, but because you were there. When I realized you were there I could just feel that... it was right. I shouldn't have asked you to stay away. We should have run away together instead. God, Doll-face, you're my kryptonite," Blaine declared softly, a finger brushing down Kurt's cheekbone.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled at him.

"I didn't sa -" Blaine started to object, but was stopped by Kurt pressing his mouth onto Blaine's.

"Yeah you did," he cooed and pressed his face against Blaine's cheek, kissing the skin that had been warmed by the sun shining down on them.

Blaine was starting to get ready to spend the entire day in bed when Kurt shot him a grin and got to his feet – in all his naked glory. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up with him, making Blaine groan from the cool air not doing anything good for him or his body.

"Come shower with me. And then we'll do whatever you want," Kurt said and started walking towards the bathroom.

"But what I want is to stay in bed and not shower but worship your young pretty body that is delicious and firm in all the right places, unlike my own old man's body -" Blaine grumped, but followed and let Kurt drag him into the shower with him.

"You gotta stop that. Your body is much better than mine with all that working out you're constantly doing. And I must say that you are firm and – hard, in all the right places," Kurt smirked and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's morning-wood before he started swiping.

Blaine got the water turned on, the streams raining down over them as he found Kurt's clit and expertly started massaging the nub with the pads of two fingers. Kurt's forehead fell to Blaine's shoulder and Blaine responded by mushing his face into Kurt's hair with a joyous sigh.

"Fuck! Kurt – you can't expect me to stay on my feet like this," Blaine groaned and let his eyes roll back in his skull when Kurt ran the tip of his thumb around the ridge under his head.

"You have to," Kurt moaned and pressed his mouth against Blaine's. He let his leg slide up to rest around Blaine's hip, allowing Blaine to slip two fingers into his wet pussy and earning a shiver running through Kurt's entire body.

"I turned you bad," Blaine chuckled and whimpered as Kurt squeezed a little tighter, ending in Blaine's stomach rolling up to a ball of fire.

"Any regrets?" Kurt asked breathlessly as Blaine angled his wrist and crook his fingers to rub over Kurt's g-spot so Kurt's abs flexed.

"Only that – shit! I didn't... before," Blaine grunted and sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth. He let his free hand run around to grab Kurt's ass and pressed Kurt's body closer to his own.

"Good – yes, good. Oh god Blaine so good," Kurt cried with his forehead resting against Blaine's as his pussy walls tightened so hard Blaine nearly couldn't move his fingers despite the torrent of fluids Kurt squirted out around the digits.

For a moment Kurt stopped moving as he came back down to earth, but he quickly fell to his knees with a grin and took Blaine in his mouth. He locked his lips around the shaft as he sucked with all his might and let a hand stroke where his mouth couldn't reach.

"Dammit – baby, yes!" Blaine groaned and let his fingers run into Kurt's wet hair before letting his other hand around to cup Kurt's neck with his fingers and his thumb caressing over his cheek.

"So beautiful," Blaine moaned.

The second Kurt looked up at him he exploded into the hot cavern of his mouth. Blaine whimpered with pleasure and watched as Kurt sucked all he could, swallowing the streams shooting down his throat.

Blaine panted and knew that his grip on Kurt's hair might be a bit too strong, but how could anyone expect anything else from him when he was in the middle of a service from the world's best blowjob-giver?

"That okay?" Kurt asked mindlessly as he traced his tongue around his lips before he started cleaning Blaine's softening cock with gentle catlicks and his fingers caressing lightly over Blaine's ass.

"You brat! Come 'ere," Blaine groaned and grabbed around Kurt's shoulders to drag him up so he could press their mouths together.

He licked around Kurt's mouth, tracking the taste of his come mixed with the taste of Kurt. He loved doing that – it was the perfect closure to how Kurt had indulged him. They parted after a moment and Blaine faced that it was time for boring stuff as actually getting clean.

"What do you wanna do today?" Kurt asked and started washing his hair with his favorite shampoo from Blaine's collection of expensive products. He knew Kurt could never afford buying those brands himself – so of course Blaine had bought him a matching set fitted for Kurt's hair type to keep at home.

At first, after they became a couple, Kurt started saying no to Blaine's gifts and random items bought spontaneously (not to mention expensively, according to Kurt's own budget). But after Blaine kept refusing to stop, and after a lot of explaining that he wanted to do it and that he didn't have anything else to spend his money on if he didn't spoil Kurt, the boy's objections slowly died out and he started accepting the cornucopia of clothes, accessories and other items Blaine gave him.

However, the scarf Blaine had given him for Christmas and the gold brooch seemed to be his favorites. He almost always wore them, and it always made Blaine's stomach roll in a way he had never thought it could.

"I wanna go to the gym -" he shrugged and wiped a stench of soap away from Kurt's cheek as the boy's eyes turned disappointed, obviously because he had hoped they could spend the day together.

"- and I want you to go with me," he cleared out.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked down his naked frame before looking back to Blaine.

"You think I'm going fat? Getting a relationship-tummy?" He asked and traced a hand down his belly as he blasted it out and feigned a pout. Yet, Blaine didn't doubt that he was unsure whether he should joke or be nervous that it was exactly what Blaine was thinking.

"What? No! You're fucking hot," Blaine assured him and swatted his hand away.

"I just figured it could be fun. I wanna teach you to box," he explained, using the attention to Kurt's weight as an excuse to suck in the view of his exposed body yet another time.

"Box? Me? Very funny. Ha ha," Kurt chuckled with a fake laugh and stuck out his tongue at Blaine before he returned to the task of washing himself.

"I'm serious. Ever since that... that shit with those guys beating you up I've been looking for a way to convince you to let me teach you. So you can defend yourself if needed," Blaine maintained and ran his fingers through his wet curls.

"But no one is beating me up anymore. You fixed that by going to my school and be macho-angry at everyone," Kurt reminded him and brushed a thumb over the coarse hair under Blaine's bellybutton.

"I know. But you never know when it can happen again. And... I just wanna make sure that you are safe. That you can keep yourself safe if I'm not there to do the job," Blaine sighed awkwardly and tried to shrug it off, but Kurt had already tilted his head with a touched smile.

"I don't know what happened to you. But I like it. I – don't think anyone has ever cared enough about me to even think about that. Teaching me how to defend myself," Kurt said shyly, and Blaine couldn't help focusing on a drop of water weighing on the tip of Kurt's eyelashes.

"Doll-face, you're worth protecting," Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt close. He put a kiss to Kurt's ear before squeezing his ass and turned the water off.

"But it doesn't matter. I don't have any clothes to wear at the gym at your place," Kurt said as he started drying himself, the way his hands moved around his body with the soft towel terribly distracting to Blaine who was completely unable to look away – well aware that Kurt knew and took advantage of it by putting on a bit more of a show than he would have if he had been alone.

"Kurt, come on. Do you seriously think I haven't considered that? I've had gym clothed and boxing gloves and everything for you in my closet for ages," Blaine told and shook his head.

"You are unbelievable."

**xXx**

They put on their underwear and had breakfast on the couch while watching TV. Kurt kept sneaking kisses in whenever he could see the opportunity. Blaine told Kurt all the details about the upcoming fall fashion that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about, and Kurt told about his hard task of convincing his glee club of wearing proper outfits for their Nationals performance, followed by his even harder task of avoiding intruding questions about their relationship coming from all sides in school. Fortunately the questions at home had faded out and into the usual about when they were seeing each other again and if they had any trips to New York planned.

"Did you talk to anyone since I ruined your birthday dinner?" Kurt asked when they were in the locker room. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief when he saw that Blaine had found all of the apparel in correct size. It always amused Blaine when it occurred to Kurt how much he actually paid attention.

"You didn't ruin the dinner. Cooper did. Because he's a jackass who's jealous of me because his husband can't let go of something that happened over fifteen years ago. You did nothing wrong," Blaine sighed as he pulled on his tanktop and leaned back against his locker to observe Kurt stripping down and getting dressed.

"I should just have ignored it. Or -"

"Would you just forget about it? It doesn't even matter. I haven't heard from Cooper. I talked to Sebastian two days ago when he called up for Marilyn because she wanted to tell me about her cat. He said that Cooper is acting like nothing's happened, but whenever Marilyn asks about me he gets pissed and walks around scowling and snapping the rest of the day. Usually it ends with him yelling at Sebastian about pointless stuff," Blaine groaned and fixed his shoes.

There really wasn't any reason to even think anymore about it. He didn't give a shit about his family having shunned him. Only thing that mattered was that it hadn't hurt his relationship to Marilyn, and since he had been on the phone with her earlier that week it seemed like things were fine.

"what about your mom?" Kurt asked as they left the locker room and headed for the treadmills.

"Nope. Nothing. Not that I even care. Let's just focus on this, alright? I've got the most important person right here with me – and I wanna keep him alive, so get your head straight," Blaine snapped and gestured for Kurt to start running as he started himself.

"There's nothing straight about me, mister..." Kurt huffed, but did what he was ordered.

After five minutes of running Blaine snapped at Kurt to kick up his speed – and after eight minutes Kurt paused and swore that he was about to die. Admittedly, Blaine had to guess what he was saying through his heaving for air, so naturally Blaine demanded that he stopped being a sissy and continued.

After fifteen minutes Blaine declared that warm-up was over so Kurt fell flat to the floor, refusing to lift a finger anymore. It was the new in his cousin's chain of gym and it hadn't opened to the public yet. Blaine was pretty happy it hadn't since he was pretty certain Kurt wouldn't have tried half as hard if there had been other people, and he felt like he could push him a little harder when people weren't around.

"Come on, Hummel! If you go cold now we'll just have to take fifteen minutes more before we get to the really fun stuff. Those dance rehearsals doesn't really do anything for you," Blaine said in his best military-tone, watching his boyfriend panting and sweating as he rolled to his front on the floor.

"Never call me by my last name! And dance rehearsal is nothing," Kurt groaned and fought himself to his hands and knees, making Blaine see all kinds of things a position as such could be fun for, but he shook it off and helped Kurt to his feet. He handed him a bottle of water and waited a minute to let Kurt catch his breath and get back to his senses. After a moment of patience Blaine herded Kurt to the other end of the gym where he threw a pair of gloves in Kurt's direction.

Kurt looked a bit apprehensive but pulled them on, nonetheless. He watched Blaine put on his own gloves and curled in on himself when Blaine was ready and took position.

"Let's go. Hip space between your feet, left foot in front of your right, and then you just hit against my hands as hard as you can. But keep your arms straight when you hit," Blaine instructed and held his hands up by his shoulders.

He could feel that Kurt was nervous and figured he had better cut him some slack. At first he just took as Kurt started doing as he was told, but after a few moments of vague punches he sighed heavily and let his hands drop.

"You have to put some force into it. If some creep is feeling you up you'll only make him angry and he will be able to get at you even worse if you only manage to graze his face instead of doing some real damage. We're aiming for broken noses and split eyebrows here," Blaine snapped firmly.

"I can't, Blaine. I can't hit you," Kurt whined and swayed a little on his feet.

It really wasn't the time, but to be honest Blaine thought he looked adorable in his hoodie and sweats with gloves almost the size of his head. His hair was ruffled and a thin layer of sweat was shimmering over his forehead, his cheeks a bright red making his entire face glow.

"Sure you can. Just don't think about it being me, okay? This is important," Blaine demanded. He needed to teach Kurt this so he didn't have to worry whenever the kid so much as went to school.

"But I keep being afraid I miss and I'll hurt you instead," Kurt complained and fell to sit on his ass in the middle of the stretching area.

Blaine watched him for a while before he rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of him with a hand on his thigh. Kurt looked up at him, embarrassment covering his face and his eyes filled with a plea to be allowed to go home.

"I have an idea. How about, when you look at me, you don't see me – you think of me as when we first met. Back when you hated me," he suggested, not at all happy to drag up the memory of the despise he had met in Kurt's eyes whenever he looked at him back before they got together.

"I didn't... hate you," Kurt objected halfheartedly.

"Yeah, Kurt, you really did. But it's cool. You don't anymore. Just – try and use that instead. Until New Years I don't think there was one day when we fucked and you didn't look like you wanted to punch me in the face. Use that now – just, not in the face. I like things as they are located now," Blaine said and stood up.

"I like that too," Kurt mumbled and fumbled a little with his gloved hands to find support so he could stand up.

He made sure he was in the right position and Blaine took a checking glance at his feet and shoulders before he let his hands back up, ready to take whatever Kurt could give him.

"Just – think about how I was back then. Remember when you told me about the first time we fucked? Think about that night," he tried again, but was taken by surprise when Kurt threw a punch to his palm that nearly had Blaine lose footing.

"Wow! Ehm – yeah, that's good... just – keep that thought," he encouraged and watched the approval reflected as a light being lit in Kurt's eyes.

Within a moment Kurt was pounding his fists with a steady, powerful rhythm against Blaine's gloved palms. He still had a lot to learn and he still didn't punch as fast as Blaine would like him to if he was being tossed around by a couple of jocks, but he was much more determined and forceful than Blaine expected him to be on his first day.

After a bit Blaine explained a different punch to him and his hits turned a lot harder with that. It didn't take long before Blaine stopped him and took him to the punching bag instead. He stood up behind Kurt and guided his hands the proper way to punch the bag.

"Keep your shoulders down, and when you get your hand up turn it like this -" he explained with his hand folded around Kurt's wrist as he led it to let his hand meet the leather, the new, red glove a sharp contrast to the black bag.

"You're doing good, babe..." Blaine smiled and took a step back to watch as Kurt punished the bag with a fury he didn't know Kurt possessed.

Since Kurt had taken off his hoodie and was now only in a tanktop, Blaine could see all muscles in Kurt's arms and shoulders work with every movement he did, and the sweat rolling down his neck made Blaine have to suppress an urge to wrap himself around Kurt's body so he could kiss and bite all over his back.

In the end he had to call for Kurt to stop and give him a bottle of water to keep him hydrated. He reminded him to stretch properly and when they were back in the locker room he forced him to drink a protein shake that made Kurt wince.

They kept their backs on each other and showered in silence. It wasn't until they were walking across the parking lot towards the car Blaine guessed Kurt had cooled properly down, so he stopped him before he got into the car, a hand softly locking around his wrist.

"You did really good. I'm sure you won't need much training before you can kick ass on every jock that will ever glance in your direction," Blaine said in an attempt to compliment Kurt on the work he had done, to let him know that he had done right.

"Okay. Cool," Kurt shrugged and got into his seat and put his seatbelt on.

Blaine wasn't really sure what to do, so he put his bag in the backseat and got in himself. He stayed just as quiet as Kurt on the ride until they made it back to midtown and stopped for red light.

"Wanna go out for lunch? There's a French place down the street I've been wanting to take you," Blaine suggested, hoping Kurt would open up a little.

"I'm not really hungry. Can we just go home?" He asked, only shooting Blaine a short glance before looking back out of his window.

So Blaine drove them back to his apartment. While Kurt went to the living room Blaine gathered the laundry to have their gym clothes washed right away. He smirked to himself when he picked up Kurt's blue panties out of the laundry basket, knowing they would have to be washed differently and had to stop himself from being creepy enough to bury his face face in the laced fabric.

He put the sheets, soiled from their birthday-adventure the night before, in the washing machine with the rest and cleaned off the toys so he could let them return to the box where they belonged. After that he found Kurt on the couch with the culture section of the latest newspaper. Blaine put a bowl of cut out fruit with a fork next to him and shot him a sharp glance and a remark of "_you have to eat_". After a moment Kurt looked at him and got the hint before he reluctantly picked up the fork and started nipping at a piece of lemon.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Blaine asked and tore the paper out of Kurt's hands.

"Tell you what? I was actually reading that!" Kurt bit and looked sourly at him.

"Tell me what you were thinking about while you were throwing punches in all directions. Apparently it has made you pretty unhappy with me," Blaine said and crossed his arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just wanna read which _It_-girl will be at the opening of the Mulberry store in Columbus," Kurt said and reached for the paper, but Blaine threw it behind the couch.

"Alexa Chung. Nice girl. I can introduce you if you want," Blaine declared dryly, not planning on giving up.

"You really hated me back then, huh? It was my face you saw on that punching bag, wasn't it?" Blaine asked. He already knew it, he just wanted Kurt to say it himself.

"I didn't hate you," Kurt said indifferently.

"What did you think of?" Blaine asked for what felt like the millionth time, but nearly fell of the couch as Kurt jumped to his feet in front of the coffee table.

"Alright. Fine! I was thinking of you as you told me to! All of your stupid rules – the humiliation of having to go to the clinic to be tested when I had only ever been with you. The way you looked at me like I was nothing but a body and a piece of meat to you... and I just wanted to kiss you, and have you hold me. Blaine, I didn't hate you. I was so, so, _so_ in love with you that I just let you do whatever you wanted with me. I hated how you treated me and how sick and used you made me feel. That's what I was thinking about. How miserable I was – because of you," Kurt exploded, but misery filled his face and he slumped down to sit on the coffee table with his back on Blaine.

"I didn't wanna tell you because it doesn't mean anything anymore. It's just a bad memory now," Kurt said and twisted his torso to look at Blaine with shiny eyes.

"You've changed, Blaine. I love you, and you love me back, and you spoil me so much and shower me in love all the time. You treat me like I'm king of the universe – how we are together now is the only thing that is important," Kurt said.

Blaine got off the couch and walked around the coffee table. He crouched down between Kurt's legs and ran his hands innocently up his thighs.

"Then why did you become so sad and angry? If it doesn't bother you anymore?" He asked and folded his hand around Kurt's.

"Because... it was so intense, it all just washed in over me. I could just feel it all; how bad I felt back then. How much I just... every time you picked me up I had this stupid schoolboy fantasy that maybe this would be the night where you kissed me and didn't want to have sex but actually wanted to be with me. But then it never happened. I just wanted you to want me and not just my p... body," Kurt said weakly and looked away in obvious embarrassment.

Blaine sat up on his knees and took both of Kurt's hands in his. He looked at the perfect contrast of Kurt's pale skin next to his own, but remembered that he had something important to do.

"If I ever – ever – make you feel like that again tell me! I never want you to feel that way again. Never again. Kurt, you _are_ king of my universe," Blaine said, stroking a thumb over Kurt's hand.

"I know. I just needed a moment to get around the feeling again. Next time I'll think of Rachel, or when Finn stained my Gucci tie," Kurt sighed and squeezed Blaine's hands.

"Good. I'm in on that," Blaine grinned and pressed a kiss to Kurt's mouth.

"And I'm glad you said next time, cause you really did an awesome job back there. If anyone ever gets near you wrongly again they're gonna have to pick their teeth up from the ground. I'm proud of you, Doll-face."

Blaine got to his feet and kissed Kurt's forehead. He started walking to the bedroom to check on the laundry in the bathroom but stopped to turn around and look at Kurt.

"I really do love you, but if you ever plant your ass on my coffee table again I'll have to smack you," he said and watched Kurt's cheeks grow scarlet as he jumped to his feet, looking as innocent as possible.

"Sorry, mommy -" Kurt said in a feigned mocking and rolled his eyes. He walked around the couch to pick up the newspaper Blaine had dropped to the floor and returned to his original spot.

**xXx**

Kurt shifted nervously on the uncomfortable chair. He wasn't sure why he had been called into Coach Sylvester's office, but he had no intentions on questioning her reasons – it was Coach Sylvester after all. She made Attila The Hun look like a playful pony.

"So... Porcelain. The rumor on the street – and by street I mean the stinking halls filled with the flea-troubled monkeys that are your peers – is that you have found yourself a man. A man twice your age. Doesn't that seem a little inappropriate?" Coach Sylvester said and Kurt felt his stomach fill with ice. He was so sick of the overdone subject of the age difference between him and Blaine.

"Yes. Yes! That is true! And I've been through this over and over again with every single person on this damn planet, so I am well aware that you all think it's stupid and naïve of me, and you think he's taking advantage of him and blah blah blah. But I really don't care, because Blaine loves me and has already given so much up for me," Kurt groaned and got to his feet.

He swung his satchel over his shoulder and walked to the door, not caring that Coach Sylvester potentially could kill him with her acid-shooting eyes.

"Not so quick there, missy. You might as well get your perky little butt back to the chair. I had Becky lock the door on the outside and I have the only other key," she said and pointed to the chair Kurt had just left behind.

He let out a dissatisfied noise before he dumped back down on the plastic seat in front of the desk.

"What do you want from me?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Tell me about this guy – how old is really? How much money does he make? Did he ever hurt you?" She asked sharply.

Kurt turned the questions over in his head. He could to his death not see through why any of this could of interest to her. It had no effect on her Cheerios or whether or not the glee club would win at Nationals. She had no reason to care.

"He uhm – he just turned 33. I have no idea how much he makes, but he does fine. He's in fashion, and has two apartments. He's not exactly in need of any kind. And he never hurt me, he never could," Kurt mumbled awkwardly, shifting nervously on the chair.

"How about you? How does he make you feel?" She asked and sat down in her own seat, her eyes piercing into Kurt's skin. He felt like a lion cub circled by hawks.

"He – makes me feel good. I love him. And... he makes me feel loved," Kurt stated truthfully, not really knowing if it would be best to avoid her eyes or if that would only egg her on.

"How does he treat you? Does he tell people about you? If you say no does he respect that?" She continued and Kurt felt more and more uncomfortable with each question she asked.

"Listen, I don't know what you're getting at here, but Blaine treats me good. Better than good, actually. I've met his friends and his family, if that's what you mean. He doesn't lock me up. We spent New Year's together in New York and I've been at family dinners with him, and I was at his brother's wedding. He would never hurt me! And no, if I tell him I don't feel like... being close he doesn't do anything. Only this weekend he insisted on teaching me to defend myself because this stupid school never did anything when those jocks kept beating me up," Kurt snapped. He was done with being confused or innocent or nice. He would not sit there and be asked if Blaine hid him from his circles or tried to rape him if he didn't want to be intimate.

"Calm down, Dorothy. I am only asking because I've heard the talk going in the teachers' lounge. Some of the teachers are planning to go to the police," Coach Sylvester started to explain.

All blood left Kurt's face. The police – they were going to turn Blaine in and he would be picked up by the police. He would be asked rude questions and thrown in jail. He would lose his job and his clients and everything in his life. He would be branded as a pedophile by the media all over the country and maybe he wouldn't be allowed to see Marilyn anymore. Cooper would take that as an excuse to screw him over even more than he already had. All of it because of Kurt.

"I gotta go. I need to see Blaine. I have to warn him. Let me out," Kurt whined and rushed to the door where he started pulling the door handle but to no use. The door was indeed locked.

"Sit down! You'll get out when I'm finished," Coach Sylvester said and was abruptly behind Kurt to grab his shoulders so she could lead him back to the desk, forcing him to sit back down.

She walked around the desk and found a binder in her bookcase. She pulled out a piece of paper and sat back down. She was working with such a slow speed that Kurt was wondering if she was actually trying to kill him.

"You're not really good with the whole calming down thing," she pointed out. Her comment made Kurt purse his lips defiantly, forcing himself to count to ten in his head to not scratch her eyes out.

"They may be planning to turn in your Playboy, but... as soon as I heard their plans I found this," she said and pushed the paper over the desk towards Kurt.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously and glanced at the paper without picking it up, eying it out like it was toxic waste. It held some different symbols and it looked very official.

"That, my friend, is a statement from my lawyer explaining the law regarding relations between minors and adults in the state of Ohio," Coach Sylvester said triumphantly, but Kurt snatched the paper with the speed of lightning.

"They can't do anything about it. As long as it's consensual and he's doesn't hurt you, you can hump like rabbits and no one will be able to tell you off," she declared.

Kurt read through the statement over and over and over again, making sure he hadn't missed the tiniest thing, but he came to the same conclusion himself.

"I am gonna go shove it in their faces in a minute when I know everyone will be there, and you can relax knowing nothing or no one can split you and Romeo," she concluded and got to her feet. She stared at Kurt like she was expecting him to get up and try leaving again, but instead he stayed in his seat with the paper in his hands.

"Why are you doing this? This has nothing to do with you," he said with furrowed eyebrows and wonder on his face.

"Because... I've seen you struggle. But I've also noticed you getting better and feeling better in the past few months. Gotta think there's some sort of connection. And I do root for those who has no one else to do it for them – if anyone if lying on the bottom scrambling around like a fish on the beach it's you. Porcelain, you are my weak spot in this hell hole," she shrugged, but shot him a glance that clearly was meant to warn him to never repeat her words to anyone.

"You deserve some sunshine in your life, lady. Enjoy it while it lasts," she said and walked around the desk to unlock the door and old it open for Kurt. Their time was over and he was leaving without further conversation.

"Thank you, Coach Sylvester. I really appreciate it," Kurt said humbly, doing his best to show his appreciation.

"Don't mention it. Really. See you around, lady-hips," Coach Sylvester said with a smile Kurt had detected a long time ago. It was the smile that meant that she cared about him but would never admit it if her life depended on it.

So Kurt smiled back and headed down the hall with the paper clenched to his chest. He was supposed to be in the auditorium for dance rehearsal, but instead he stopped halfway there to pull out his phone and text for Blaine to come pick him up after school.

**xXx**

"What's going on? Any particular reason for this sudden need for me to rush to pick you up?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked towards him in the student parking lot of William McKinley High School.

Kurt dropped his bag to the ground and threw his arms around Blaine's neck to kiss him deeper than he ever had in public. Blaine could feel that he was smiling and naturally he wrapped his arms around the boy to will him closer for a warmer embrace.

"Mhm, I missed you," Kurt hummed against his lips with a bright smile.

"I miss you too, babe. But we have plans tomorrow," Blaine said confused.

"I know. But you're taking me out to celebrate tonight. Can we drop by my house so I can pick up some clothes that aren't so school'ish?" Kurt grinned and grabbed his bag before walking around the car to open the door to the passenger's seat.

Blaine got in himself and watched as Kurt was practically bouncing in his seat, so Blaine let his keys fall to his lap.

"Celebrate what? And where do you want me to take you?" He asked, and even though it had seemed impossible Kurt's face lit up even more.

"Before glee rehearsal Coach Sylvester called me into her office and I thought she was contemplating on killing me or blackmailing me into joining the Cheerios again. But she told me that the other teachers were planning on calling the police about us, so I freaked out. But then she showed me this statement from a lawyer saying that the law can't do anything as long as you're not raping me or forcing me into anything. So we don't have to worry anymore, and we can rub it in everyone's faces if they say something!"

Kurt was talking faster than ever and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. He rushed a piece of paper out of his Marc Jacobs satchel and shoved it into Blaine's hand with a grin huge enough to let his cheeks make his eyes almost completely disappear.

Blaine went over the statement with a few quick runs of his eyes over the letters filling the document before he felt his heart release a tension he hadn't known was even there.

"Doll-face, that's amazing!" He burst out and pulled Kurt close for a hug. He backed away to press kisses to Kurt's face, a need to have him close burning even more than ever.

"We don't have to worry anymore. God, if only we had thought about checking it earlier," Blaine chuckled as he started kissing down Kurt's neck.

"I know, I know. I was just so certain. Everyone kept saying we would be in trouble. I'm so happy," Kurt sighed as he let his fingers entangle in Blaine's curls as he bared his throat for Blaine's mouth to work over the tender skin.

"It doesn't matter now, baby. Now we have the law's word for people having to shut up and back out of our business," Blaine smiled and put one last chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, red and moist from sharing so many kisses in such short time. He caressed a thumb over Kurt's cheek with a warm smile and let himself suck up the relief that was filling him from the news.

"This is amazing. Let's go to your house so you can change and I will get a table so we can have dinner somewhere really nice – although I'll have to run this by my own lawyer when I get home," Blaine said and felt his insides bubble from Kurt's enthusiastic grin.

As they left the school they drove past a group of teachers talking and Kurt couldn't help himself from waving at them. It was a little cheeky and Blaine knew that he shouldn't exactly encourage cheeky behavior like that, but he was way too distracted by how cute Kurt was when he was as eager and happy as in this moment.

Not to mention that he was trying to keep himself from thinking about the hard on forming in his pants from the idea that he could simply fuck Kurt in his car right in the middle of the school parking lot and all they could get in trouble for would be public sex.

Which he didn't mind having on his record.


	24. Stars And Cons

The auditorium was big and the audience was summing around Blaine – like bees on a summer day.

He had a decent seat, and even though he was doing this by his own suggestion he really wanted it to be over soon. He wasn't quite up for sitting through hours of Red Bull-pumped teenagers with artificial whitened teeth, shaking with nerves and daddy issues.

But he was doing this; pulling through, enduring – for Kurt.

A long time passed as he sat through one strained cover performance after another. He only ever bothered to clap when he remembered that he probably should, but didn't even think to cover up that he was writing out work-related emails on his phone, regardless of how many mean glances the biased moms sent him.

It wasn't until the moment Kurt's glee club was introduced over the speakers Blaine put away his phone and turned his full attention to the stage.

Their set started out with a big diva ballad sung by Kurt's brother's short girlfriend. She was belting out the notes in an overly dramatic fashion with the rest of the group as a harmonized backup. The song drifted into Kurt's Mohawked friend singing _Party In The USA_, of all songs. Every now and then he was joined by one of the other members dropping a line here and there.

As entertaining as it was Blaine's focus was, naturally, completely on Kurt. He followed him with his eyes as Kurt jumped around and shook his hips in time to the song. He danced with the girls and grinned broadly at the crowd. The spotlight made his eyes shine all the way down to Blaine's seat on the dark rows. He was happy, through and through – this was definitely worth sitting through all the other painfully mediocre performances for.

As the group ended their set Blaine proudly got to his feet to applaud along with the rest of the excited audience. The second Kurt's choir exited he didn't care for the next group but found his way out of the auditorium to find a way to get behind the stage so he could find Kurt where he had explained he would be.

"Which one is yours?" A man asked as they waited to be guided to the groups. He was in a suit screaming business executive of some sort and his wife was in a dress screaming "business executive's wife". The kind who had made her life revolve all around her husband and their kids.

"My boyfriend is in the New Directions. He was only in the back, but he was shining very bright, if I should say so myself," Blaine told as they walked down the long hall.

The couple's eyes widened and they tracked behind as they started whispering. Of course they would. That wasn't anything knew. But Blaine honestly couldn't care less.

"There you are!" Blaine cheered as he saw Kurt and was thrilled to have the boy running into his arms with a heavy thump as their chests bumped against each other.

"You saw it all?" Kurt asked in a high pitch with his arms clenching around Blaine's neck.

"Of course I saw it all! Well, I was pretty hypnotized by a certain someone, so I didn't see much but him," Blaine grinned as Kurt moved back to shoot him a wide grin.

A light layer of sweat was shimmering over Kurt's face, his cheeks still red and his hair moist after dancing with the hot lamps at him. Blaine was happy that he could see on Kurt's movements and his coordination that he was getting better after their hours of boxing at the gym. Not to mention that when they were naked he could see it on his muscles and feel it in the way Kurt grabbed him when they had sex. It was a comfort and hot as hell.

"So – what did you think?" Kurt asked with sparkling eyes and restless body from the adrenaline still roaming around his veins.

"I think you were amazing! But there wasn't enough you," Blaine smiled proudly and moved in to give his boyfriend a kiss, but was stopped by a guy in a wheelchair.

"Kurt, we gotta get back in. They're announcing the winners now," the guy said and let his eyes travel up and down Blaine's frame. With his eyebrows raised over his glasses he wheeled away and Kurt looked apologetically at Blaine.

"Go! I'll wait for you here," Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand.

With a nervous squeal Kurt squeezed his hand back and put a fast peck to his cheek. He jumped on his toes and ran after the rest of his choir to re-enter the stage. Blaine dared to take a few steps over to have a look at the group as they were huddling up with arms around each other, waiting for the verdict as the judge rambled on about glee club traditions and the honor of winning.

After a long time of the teenagers biting their nails and clenching their fists around each other's hands the judge finally decided that he had put the kids through enough suffering. He announced the third place to go to some all girls choir with pigtails and faces looking like they had just had their braces removed. The second place went to a choir of black kids dressed as something from 50's. This meant that Kurt's club had won.

The group exploded in a squeal and Blaine couldn't help rolling his eyes. Their enthusiasm was extreme and Blaine couldn't help wondering how they would be doing once they had to face real life and see that not everything would be sunshine and rainbows.

However, he quickly found Kurt in the mass. He was jumping up and down with his arms around three girls. They were all grinning and laughing, screaming and holding each other close enough for one to be strangled if they should fall down.

With an ache in his heart he couldn't help thinking that this was the life Kurt was supposed to lead: filled with the unspoiled enthusiasm of kids who has no idea what life is about, jumping with his friends and laughing until he cried and then laughed some more. This was on the list of the times Kurt had been most beautiful.

But that didn't change how selfish Blaine was. He knew it was egoistical of him, but there was no way he could let Kurt go based on this. No, he would rather find a way to let Kurt have these things even though he also had an adult life with Blaine on the side.

His thoughts were stopped abruptly as Kurt was back to him, mushing his face against Blaine's for a heated kiss that tasted like salt and Kurt's mouth and tongue. His fingers ran into Blaine's gelled curls and he hummed through a smile before he let his hand down to lock his fingers with Blaine's, retreating to make eyecontact.

"You did it, Doll-face. You won," Blaine smiled and wiped a stray lock of hair from Kurt's forehead.

"Yes! We did! I'm so happy that you're here," Kurt trilled.

With a broad grin Blaine pulled Kurt close and pressed his face against his cheek. He let his one hand down to squeeze Kurt's ass gently, and he felt Kurt blush against him, so he let his lips pout to kiss over the soft skin tasting vaguely like salt from he had been sweating during the dance number.

"Will you sing and dance for me at home? Preferably naked," Blaine mumbled and felt Kurt tense the way he always did when Blaine's words shot directly between his legs.

"Blaine! People," he whispered, but a giggle was under the surface of his voice and his eyes witnessed that he didn't find the idea that bad after all.

"If I get us a hotel room do you think you'll be able to stay for the night?" Blaine asked.

"Oh – Blaine... I have to take the bus back to Lima with the others. There's no way Mr Schue would let me spend the night with you when I'm under his supervision," Kurt said sadly and ran his hand down the front of Blaine's suit jacket.

Oh yeah. He had forgot about the butt-hurt teacher.

"How about – when we come back to the school I will go to your place instead of home?" Kurt suggested and closed his hand around Blaine's tie. His eyes were big and wide, observing all of Blaine's traits.

"Doll-face, you can always come to my place," Blaine crooned, watching Kurt's lips glisten in the fluorescent light over their heads.

"I just wanna screw you right here," Blaine groaned under his breath and bit Kurt's earlobe but was startled as Kurt gasped, not in the good way, and moved back.

"Kurt – will you come with me for a moment?"

The butt-hurt teacher had appeared. He looked very concerned and serious, making a chill run down Blaine's spine.

Suddenly everyone behind the stage had stopped what they were doing to watch them. It only took for Kurt to clench Blaine's hand harder and move closer to him before Blaine noticed what was happening.

Two uniformed men were approaching them.

"Are you Blaine Anderson? We have a few things we have to talk to you about," one of the men said.

He was a tall, black man with strong cheekbones and pretty eyes. His lips were full and his pecks were strong, even through the police shirt. If it had been months earlier Blaine would have gone into predatory mode to go after him.

His partner was a little shorter than the black guy, but still taller than Blaine. He was Latino, with flawless skin and thick hair. Blaine was sure that if he pulled his pants off he would find a tight ass and a big dick. He was just the type.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Blaine asked and brushed his thumb over Kurt's hand, trying to calm him down.

They weren't doing anything wrong. He had discussed the issue with his lawyer and everything was in order. No one could do him anything.

Not based on this, at least.

"I think you should let go of the kid and come with us so we can have a chat. We only wanna ask you a few things," the Latino said calmly.

"Mr Schue! What the hell is going on? Did you do this?" Kurt's Mohawked friend burst out as he walked up next to Kurt. It wasn't until then Blaine looked at Kurt: he was terrified and confused.

"I'm not letting go of Kurt. Anything you wanna talk to me about you can do in front of him," Blaine declared and released Kurt's hand so he could slide his arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, babe. It'll be fine. They can't touch us," Blaine whispered and kissed his temple.

"Kurt – you should come with me and let the officers do their job," the teacher said, clearly waiting for Kurt to go with him.

"Kurt, don't go if you don't want to. If they wanna ask your man anything they'll have to do it in front of all of us," Kurt's friend said and crossed his arm, his shoulders and biceps so muscly they almost burst out of his dress-shirt.

"We can't do that. I'm afraid it's procedure for you to go with us," the Latino said, not sounding at all sorry.

"Well, if you're taking Blaine with you I'm coming with him," Kurt declared, his voice much more confident than he was. Blaine was certain Kurt was a wreck on the inside, but he was doing a good job holding himself together.

"You do know it's a felony for an adult to engage in sexual relations with a minor, right?" The black guy said, towering over Blaine in a menacing posture.

"I am sorry, Kurt, I have to -" Blaine said and squeezed his grip around Kurt before he let go of him. Kurt stared confused at him, panic filling his eyes, but Blaine hoped he looked apologetic as he left Kurt to his friend and took a step closer to the uniformed men.

"Listen – I have fucking had it with this nonsense! Do you have any idea of the distress you're putting Kurt through with all of your ridiculous accusations?" Blaine snapped at them, not caring that they were very likely carrying firearms.

"Mr Anderson, I think you should calm down. If this boy is in distress it is surely caused by his confusion over being manipulated by an adult who should find someone his own age. You should know better, _sir_."

The title was over-emphasized, an obvious sign of contempt from the black man who was looking down on Blaine like he was an ant he was planning on stepping on.

Both of the officers were now looking extremely defensive. They both had their chests pushed forward and their chins cocked up. They meant serious business, and as stupid as Blaine knew it was, their attitude only pissed him even more off.

"Newsflash, you jackass, it is not illegal for me to be with Kurt. I did not manipulate him into anything, he's free to go whenever he want -"

"I don't want to. Blaine, I wanna be with you!" Kurt whined and took a step towards Blaine but was held back by his friend locking a hand around his wrist.

"Doll-face, quiet!" Blaine hissed at him. This was not the time for interruption.

"But as you can hear he doesn't want to – I am not keeping him locked up in some dark cabin in the woods, or in a creepy basement. This is a relationship," Blaine stated firmly.

"He's a child!" The Latino objected.

"He is not a child! He is old and mature enough to make his own decisions. He can leave if he feel like, but he doesn't. I'm gonna call my lawyer," Blaine spat and pulled out his phone. He could feel that all eyes were on him but he was struggling to calm down, stay cool. He wasn't planning on putting Kurt through anymore than he already had.

"Oh god. I'm gonna call my dad," Kurt whimpered somewhere behind Blaine.

"You can call your lawyer on the way to the station," Latino-man grunted and caught Blaine's free arm in a tight grip. His first hunch was to put an elbow to the idiot's nose, but he managed to stop himself before he made anymore damage.

"Fucking asshole," Blaine groaned but turned around to throw his keys at Kurt before he started walking with them.

"I'll take Kurt to the station, Anderson," Kurt's friend promised, his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Blaine, just remember what Coach Sylvester said. I love you!" Kurt cried after him in a broken voice.

"I love you too, Doll-face. Just come to the station and we'll drive home together," Blaine promised and followed the officers around the corner.

**xXx**

"Oh god. Oh no. Fuck!" Kurt complained as he curled in on himself after he had watched Blaine disappear. He was biting his nails and his suit was suddenly very hot and itchy.

"Hey Hummel. Relax. He'll be fine. We got it all under control after what Coach Sylvester told you. Let's just go find his car and pick him up," Puck assured Kurt, stroking a hand down his back.

"No. I can't let you do that. You're my responsibility and I won't allow it," Mr Schue said as he approached them.

"You know what, Mr Schue – screw you. This is your fault. Look how broken he is. I'm taking Kurt to the station so we can pick up his man. We'll see you Monday," Puck objected and grabbed the keys out of Kurt's hands and started walking toward the exit.

"Mr Schue, call my dad if you have a problem. I'm gonna call him from the car," Kurt said, exhausted and frightened, as he followed Puck.

The rest of the glee club was huddled up a little away from where the scenario had played out. They had obviously witnessed everything and Kurt wanted to dissolve into thin air. Strangers were staring as well, and even though Kurt knew it wasn't his fault and that they had been doing the right thing he felt like he was about to be sick.

"Dude! You can't just -" Finn started, but stopped as he saw Kurt's state.

"Call me when you know something, alright?" He settled for instead.

Kurt followed Puck determinedly to the parking lot. It didn't take him long to find Blaine's car. It was big and shiny compared to the family cars filling the lot. The moment he sat in the passenger seat he found out his phone and called his dad.

"Dad? I – the police picked up Blaine. Puck and I will go get him at the station. I'll sleep at Blaine's place tonight," Kurt blabbered out. He just needed to get it out before he regretted having called his dad.

He could feel Puck sending him short glances from the corner of his eye as he drove the big car out of the parking lot and down the road.

"_The police? Kurt, you can't just throw something like that out without explaining yourself. What is going on? I thought you were at that choir thing in Columbus_," Kurt's dad exploded into the phone.

"It's nothing serious, dad. It's... Mr Schue called the police because of... Blaine and me. But Blaine already checked the law over and over with his lawyer. We're not doing anything illegal so they can't hold him back. I just – I need to be with him tonight, dad. I am in Columbus right now, but Blaine and I will drive back to his place when he gets out," Kurt said and suddenly he could feel how tired he was.

He had spent the night in a hotel room with the girls of the glee club. They had been awake half the night, gossiping about boys and girls. Santana had snuck in white wine and even though it hadn't been as good stuff as Kurt was used to from Blaine's budget he still had a little more than planned, nonetheless. They had been laughing and played truth or dare. All of it had ended with Kurt falling asleep next to Quinn, waking up with Tina's hair in his mouth.

The entire morning had been spent on last minute dance rehearsals and vocal checks. There had been unforeseen outfit crisis so he and Tina had to jump in to fix the problems. Everything had only been finished a short moment before they were due in the green room. He hadn't had a quiet moment for days.

"_Jesus, Kurt. I knew this would happen at some point. Just – keep me updated, kiddo_," Kurt's dad sighed heavily.

"Thank you, dad. I'll let you know as soon as I know more. And... will you please ask Finn to take my stuff back home? I can't pick it up before the others are checking out of the hotel," Kurt asked, feeling bad that he had to put more weight on his dad, but he simply couldn't stand the thought of calling Finn at the moment.

His dad didn't like the idea, but he promised to call Finn. At least that was one thing less for Kurt to worry about. He thanked his dad again and hung up as Puck parked the car at the police station's small parking lot.

"You're going with me, right? I've never been in a police station before," Kurt requested weakly. He had been so upset over Blaine that he hadn't realized that he actually was scared to go in there, but now that he had to it struck him hard. At least he was pretty sure Puck had been in police stations more often than Rachel had solos.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't let you enter that dump alone even if you offered to suck me," Puck stated, his face ending in a smile.

"Hummel, I know I've been a jerk to you, but you're actually pretty cool. Of course I won't let you go in there alone," Puck assured him.

They got out of the car and crossed the parking lot with hasty steps. They had to wait in line to get to the receptionist and Kurt had to hold Puck back to not jump ahead. However, he was impressed at how calm Puck kept as they waited.

"I uhm... I'm here to pick up Blaine – Anderson. Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt stammered awkwardly as the man eyed him out.

When he mentioned Blaine's name the people at the desks behind the receptionist sent each other glances and some even started whispering. It most of all seemed like they had been waiting for him to come. Once again all eyes were on him, and not in the way he usually loved being the center of attention.

They were asked to take seat on some worn out wooden chairs. Kurt kept restlessly tipping his foot, Puck's eyes locked on his crossed legs, until he put a firm hand on Kurt's knee to stop his tripping. He was just about to say something when someone grabbed Kurt's shoulder, nearly making him jump from the startle.

"Blaine!" He squealed when he turned around and was met by his boyfriend's face.

Kurt shot up and twirled around the chair where he wrapped himself around Blaine's waist, Blaine's arms responding by folding around the boy.

"I was so scared they wouldn't let you out," Kurt mumbled against his neck.

"Shhh, I'm here. They couldn't hold me back. It's all fine now. Lima police might want to ask you some questions next week, but I'll come with you. It's all good now, Doll-face," Blaine hushed and cupped the back of his head as he kissed Kurt's temple.

"I won't let this happen again. They can't touch us. Or what we have," Kurt whined and pressed his mouth desperately to Blaine's.

Kurt forced himself to calm down, get his pulse under control and refused to cry. He pressed a series of innocent kisses to Blaine's lips before he found his hand and turned to Puck with a strained smile. Blaine went to sign some papers and they could all leave to go home.

The drive back to Lima was long. None of the three said very much. Puck rode in the back and fell asleep halfway there. Kurt couldn't help finding him cute as he was sleeping with his mouth open and a light snoring filling his little space. Every now and then Blaine would let his hand over to squeeze Kurt's lightly with a smile before he returned his focus completely to the road in front of him.

"Actually... something happened in there. I got a fine. A pretty huge one," Blaine said as he they drove past the city limits.

"What? Oh no, Blaine. What did you do?" Kurt asked, a knot forming in his throat.

"Relax. It wasn't anything serious. It was just for insulting officers. I called them some... let's just say I wasn't very nice to them," Blaine chuckled as he followed Kurt's directions for where to drop off Puck.

"I can't let you alone for one minute, can I?" Kurt grinned. He started laughing. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't even funny, but he let himself over as the relief of it all being over washed in over him, mixing with his need to shower and curl up against Blaine and sleep.

Kurt poked Puck awake. He got out of the car to hug him, surprising Puck, but in his sleepy state he didn't do much but hug him back. They told each other goodnight and Kurt returned to the car so they could drive back to Blaine's apartment at the other end of town.

**xXx**

Blaine was so worn out that he nearly fell in through the door at home. Kurt went directly to the shower while Blaine rushed to strip off and go to bed. He curled up around Kurt's pillow and was nearly asleep when he felt feathery kisses on his naked shoulder.

"Got room for one more?" Kurt whispered through the dark of the room.

"I always have room for you, gorgeous -" Blaine moaned and moved aside so Kurt could lie down and pull Blaine's arm around him.

Kurt's skin was hot, still moist from his shower. He smelled like shampoo and mango body scrub. Blaine wanted to lick all over his body, knowing that he tasted even better than he smelled. He found Kurt's mouth and kissed him lightly. He tasted of Blaine's mint toothpaste and his nipples were soft nubs against Blaine's chest.

"Mhm, my little star," Blaine mumbled as he found Kurt's hip to press their crotches together, their kiss still slow and dozy, but little by little growing more heated and needy.

"My ex-con," Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms as good around Blaine's neck as he could, his fingers entangled in Blaine's locks to force them free of the gel.

Blaine ground his hips harder against Kurt's, coaxing a moan from him. Blaine hadn't planned on it, but he was undeniably hard and his dick was throbbing in his boxers. Kurt swung his leg over Blaine's hip, pushing harder, needing it too.

Blaine found his hand down Kurt's underwear, squeezing his smooth ass with his fingernails digging into his crack. Kurt started rhythmically rubbing his crotch against Blaine's, using his erection for stimulating his clit through the soft cotton.

"Make love to me," he begged through kisses, their lips never parting.

That he hadn't expected. He was horny, Kurt was horny – they nearly always got horny when they were close together like this; they simply wanted each other _that_ much. Still, neither of them had ever referred to their sex life as making love. Suddenly it seemed very serious and important. This wasn't a game of fun and experimenting as they loved so much. This was about them feeling each other and showing each other emotion through physical connection.

How was he supposed to do that? Sex was sex.

Right?

"Yes. Kurt, yes," he moaned, searching for something else to offer, but came up with nothing.

Instead he let his hand slide from Kurt's ass out of his underwear and up his back. He pressed their chests closer together, feeling Kurt's heel dig into the back of his thigh in response, so Blaine pushed him down to lie on his back so he could find his way between Kurt's legs.

He was just about to kiss down Kurt's neck when they were stopped. He froze with his face pressed against Kurt's hair. The doorbell sounded from the hall. Once. Twice.

"I'm just gonna leave it. If anyone wants something they can come back tomorrow," he whispered and returned to kissing Kurt's neck.

Three times. Four times. The doorbell kept ringing.

"No, Blaine. You have to answer it. People wouldn't come here in the middle of the night if it wasn't important," Kurt said softly.

"Nothing is as important as you," Blaine groaned and pushed his pelvis down, making Kurt twitch under him and grip harder on his hair.

The doorbell sounded again.

"It's not stopping, Blaine. I promise we can continue when they've left, but just... please check who it is," Kurt pleaded and let his hand slide innocently down Blaine's shoulder blade.

With a snort Blaine rolled his eyes and lifted himself off Kurt. He crawled out of bed and got to his feet. With a hand down his underwear he located his aching cock most comfortably before he left the bedroom. With Kurt pulling on one of Blaine's college t-shirts they headed for the hall where Kurt was standing behind him, as if to shield himself. The doorbell sounded one last time and Blaine pressed in the code on the alarm so he could open the door.

Of all people in the world they were faced with Sebastian. Marilyn was sleeping on his arm and he had a big suitcase in his hand. Marilyn had her little pink backpack on and Mr Whiskers in a safe grip. She was still in her nightgown and wasn't even wearing shoes, but only a pair of socks she obviously had put on herself.

"Can we stay here? Just for tonight," Sebastian asked, his voice thick and his eyes red.


	25. The Morning After

A strong whiff of sleep and raspberry shampoo filled Blaine's nostrils as he put his niece in her bed. He made sure Mr Whiskers was safely tugged under her arm and put a kiss to her forehead before he left the room, the door open enough to let a beam of light stream into the room from the hall.

"Are you gonna explain to me what the hell is going on?" Blaine snarled the second he entered the kitchen.

Kurt had been to the bedroom to put on a pair of pajama pants, which was good, because Blaine wasn't planning on letting himself be distracted by milky thighs and legs the length of the Nile. Kurt and Sebastian, however, were now sitting at opposite sides of the dining table, appearing as if they had been the quarreling lovers of the night.

Sebastian had a glass of half-drunken whiskey in front of him, Kurt had his hands in his lap. Neither of them looked at the other, like they had been threatened to look away. The moment Blaine entered the kitchen and stopped in the middle of the room to address his brother-in-law both guys rushed to stare at him.

"Of course. I promise that tomorrow I'll figure out a way to make other arrangements. I just... I didn't want to be alone, and I wanted to make sure Marilyn would feel at home when she noticed we weren't... at home," Sebastian explained thickly.

Blaine took a step forward and sat down himself. Not next to Kurt, not next to Sebastian. This was not going to be about the threeway-drama that had previously been between them. Even though Blaine already knew that all problems between Sebastian and Cooper took root in him.

"I was – I honestly don't know what happened, really. We had been out, and... it had actually been a while since we fought, so I was thinking that maybe things were starting to be okay between us. Which was stupid of me. I just felt so guilty all the time. So I told him – and I shouldn't have..." Sebastian told, tears brimming his eyes and his voice quivering.

Blaine's eyes were itching with sleep. He could feel a wet stain on his underwear from pre-come induced by his closeness with Kurt only minutes earlier. He was still horny and half-hard, not too horny, but still enough to be ready to jump Kurt the moment they had Sebastian sorted out for the night. Suddenly it seemed like a good idea to simply knock him out and deal with the problem in the morning.

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked. His voice was indifferent, cleared of emotion, and his face as well.

"I uhm – about my breakdown. Before the wedding. I told him that it wasn't anymore than nerves, but he -"

"What did he say?" Blaine asked with clenched jaw. This wasn't going to be pretty. This would be the final straw that ticked off his brother enough to end up in a mental institution. Blaine had been anticipating this moment for years.

"He left the living room. We had already put Marilyn to bed, thank god. He didn't even look at me, he just walked out."

Sebastian looked away. He squeezed his lips to a thin line and wiped a drop of condensation off his glass before he looked back to Blaine, not even acknowledging Kurt's presence. Then he cleared his throat, but when he spoke again his voice was, if possible, even more shaky.

"He came back. After a short moment. He just said '_It was always him, right? I was just a consolation prize_.' But that's not true! I have always loved him. I _do_ love him. I tried to tell him, but he just... I used to be in love with you, Blaine. So, so much. But that's over. I just want him – and Marilyn. And I want us to be a family!"

Desperation filled his voice, tension filled the kitchen. Yet, what was strongest to Blaine was the begging in his eyes. The frustration and despair. Sebastian really did love Cooper.

"He wouldn't hear it. He... he told me to leave. I begged him to believe me. But he just said that he couldn't look at me. He was crying. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before. But I – I said I couldn't leave Marilyn. She's my baby! He didn't want to let me take her – but I... I packed her stuff while he was crying in our bedroom. It was a lousy move, but – I couldn't just leave her," he said, tears now streaming down his cheeks and his voice heavy.

"What if he wouldn't ever let me see her again?!" He cried.

This was surely a crappy ending to a crappy day. Blaine rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. Why was it so damn hard to be allowed to fuck his boyfriend and then go to sleep?

"I was the reason he wanted you to leave and then you come running to me. What the hell kind of logic is that?" Blaine grunted through his teeth.

"I know it was stupid. But I didn't know where else to go. I wanted Marilyn to feel safe, and I knew that you would be up now. I'm sorry," Sebastian whined.

"I wasn't. I was in bed, about to fuck my boyfriend!"

"Blaine!" Kurt burst out, shock in his voice. Up until now he had been so quiet that Blaine was starting to consider whether to check his breathing.

Of course Blaine knew it wasn't Kurt's thing to involve others in what they did in the bedroom, but he honestly didn't care at the moment – he really just needed to get back to bed and sleep the day away.

Sebastian looked embarrassed. His eyes were red and swollen and his lower lip looked like he had been chewing intensely on it for the past hour.

"I'm sorry. I can leave and just come back for Marilyn tomorrow, then. I'll find a hotel. Please, just don't make me drag her out of bed again -" he pleaded and got to his feet. Blaine wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone look so defeated.

"Of course you're not leaving! Marilyn's bed is big enough for both of you," Kurt declared and rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I don't want to be a bother, and if Blaine doesn't -" Sebastian started.

"If Blaine has a problem he can discuss that with me. Right now I just wanna sleep. We'll figure the rest out in the morning," Kurt objected. For some reason he suddenly was back to seeming exhausted.

"Blaine, go find him some blankets, will you?" Kurt sighed and took away Sebastian's glass. He let the rest of the amber liquid run into the sink where he rinsed the glass briefly before putting it in the dishwasher.

Sebastian looked just as confused as Blaine felt, but as Kurt started walking towards the door Blaine got up. Sebastian was right behind him. Kurt disappeared to the master bathroom while Sebastian picked up a bag of toiletries from his suitcase and went to the guest bathroom. Blaine listened to the water run in both ends of the apartment as he went through the cupboard of sheets and blankets.

_At least all shit happened in one day instead of spread over the entire weekend_, Blaine thought and snorted to himself as he went to the living room to wait for Sebastian.

"I honestly don't care much for what happens between you and my brother. You've both fucked it up. With his insane jealousy and your idiotic way of giving him reason to be jealous – especially considering how much he hates me and blames me for everything wrong in his life," Blaine growled and shoved a pile of blankets into Sebastian's arms when he returned to the living room to get his suitcase.

"He doesn't hate you, Blaine. He _envies_ you. You're the one everyone wants and the one who has everything. You always had everything he wanted; guys, grades, career, he thinks you look better than him, all of it," Sebastian objected as fully as he could in his hazed mind of fatigue.

"Shut up. I don't give a shit. All I care about is Marilyn. If you screw anything up for her I will sue both of your asses until I can legally adopt her and neither of you will ever see her again. The same if I ever find out you've tried anything to ruin my thing with Kurt," Blaine snapped and walked around Sebastian, heading for the bedroom where Kurt had turned off the lights.

"I won't. She means everything to me. And Cooper. And I want you to be happy. With Kurt," Sebastian mumbled behind him.

Blaine didn't turn to reply. He simply pushed the door closed and headed directly for his bed. He found Kurt curled up, like a cat in a beam of sunshine. When Blaine slipped under the covers Kurt moved to make room for him, lying uncomfortably long way from Blaine. He slid over the mattress, slipping his arm around Kurt so the boy slowly turned around to melt into his arms.

"I know you don't feel anything for him, Blaine. And I don't think he feels anything for you. But I think he's so afraid that he might still be in love with you that he doesn't know what to do about himself anymore," Kurt whispered and pressed his cheek against Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't give a fuck," Blaine mumbled and stroked his free hand over Kurt's hair and down his cheek, making Kurt squeeze his grip around Blaine's waist a little tighter.

"I just think he's confused and scared, that's all," Kurt stated through a yawn.

"Can we not talk anymore about their fucking problems? I think we've had enough of our own today" Blaine groaned. He unwillingly thought back on how he had been asked one intruding question after another by some ignorant fool of a cop who couldn't be much older than him, but still treated him like he was some 50 year old lurking around playgrounds.

Kurt drew a heavy sigh and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. He had lost the t-shirt and pjs again, back to his underwear, and for a brief moment Blaine came to the horrifying thought that if the police decided to dig into their relationship they would want Kurt's medical folders and find his secret. The realization was far-stretched, Blaine knew that it was just his brain muddling around in its sleepy state, but he felt a strong sense of need to protect Kurt, nonetheless. He couldn't have him go through that.

"By the way – that was very sexy what you did there," Blaine muttered through the dark, hoping to take his mind off horrible scenarios of Kurt's deepest secret being put on display for an investigation.

"You're so damn hot when you're sassy and boss me around," he hummed and buried his nose in Kurt's hair. The sound of fabrics when they moved was loud through the dark and the silence laying over the rest of the apartment.

"Blaine, we're not having sex now! Not with Marilyn and Sebastian here – I still can't believe you told him," Kurt whined.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's not like he thinks we're saving ourselves. Let me remind you that when we first met he thought all we ever did was fuck," Blaine grumped.

"It was. Sort of. But that's not how things are anymore. I don't want people to think that," Kurt sighed.

"Of course I won't let anyone think that. I love you – I don't care who knows it," Blaine grunted and kissed Kurt's ear roughly, making the boy in his arms giggle lightly.

"I know, Blaine. I love you so much," he said and Blaine could hear that he was smiling.

"Now sleep, Doll-face. First thing in the morning we'll get that clown out of here. I believe I promised you something."

Kurt's plea from earlier ran down his spine as he prepared himself to go to sleep:

"_Make love to me._"

**xXx**

Light was prickling over his eyelids and his bed felt uncomfortably empty. He turned to lie on his front, mindlessly roaming his arm around the sheets, but when no warm body was found he groaned and opened his eyes to find Kurt gone from the bed.

After a moment of shaking himself back to reality Blaine forced himself to sit up. He took a look around the room for some indication of where Kurt had gone, but when he found Kurt's phone still on the nightstand he guessed that he couldn't be far away. Blaine fell back down and pulled the sheets as far up as he could without getting choked.

"Uncle Blaaaiiine..." A giggly, little voice sounded as he was poked in the ribs by tiny fingers with sharp nails.

"Looking for trouble?" He asked, keeping his eyes safely shut.

"No more sleeeep," the girl chimed, her voice resembling bells being tickled.

He opened one eye and raised his eyebrow, caught her off guard and her hands flew to her face with a squeaky laugh. He quickly opened both eyes and grabbed around her to pull her into the bed with him, tickling her until she was squirming like a fish on the beach.

"Can I cuddle here with you? Daddy Sebastian and Prince Kurt are boring," the girl told and rolled her eyes in a way Blaine was pretty sure she had adopted from him.

"I always wanna cuddle you, bunny-girl," he assured her and tugged the comforter around her, folding his arms around the girl.

"Did you sleep nice?" He asked, hoping to coax out of her if she had seen or heard anything from her parents' nightly activities.

"Mhm-hm. Daddy Sebastian slept in my bed with me. That's silly. He has his own bed with Papa Cooper," she sighed in a very '_grown ups are so stupid_'-kind of way.

"But he told me we were visiting you, and that made me happy. I like visiting you," she grinned.

Blaine brushed a hand over her hair and kissed her temple. They stayed in bed for half an hour more, Marilyn falling in and out of sleep as she was curled up in Blaine's arms.

"I don't like it when my daddies fight. They think I'm asleep, but really I'm not. Papa Cooper misses you, but he doesn't wanna tell anyone. Daddy Sebastian just misses Papa," Marilyn suddenly mumbled.

That was harsh. Always so damn straight forward about everything. It was hard for Blaine to hear her say those words. This was the first time in her life Blaine had heard her sound sad and it broke his heart to pieces.

"I know it's no fun, bunny. Sometimes grown ups fight, but that's just when they love each other and really wanna find a way to work things out," Blaine tried explaining best possible.

It felt awkward. He knew nothing of love or marriage. He didn't even know about cheating, because he had never had anyone he could cheat on, or who could cheat on him. He didn't know about long term relationships or living with someone, either. He had no words of consolation to offer her.

"But... you and Kurt never fight. You love each other, right?" She pointed out, confounded and pondering.

"We fight. But in a different way..." Blaine said, and suddenly he felt very stupid.

"We love each other very much. But there's a difference between having loved each other for as long as your daddies have and for as long as your uncle Blaine and I have," Kurt suddenly said.

Blaine hadn't even noticed him coming into the room. He smiled and crawled over the mattress so he could fold his arm around Blaine's waist and rest his chin on his shoulder, allowing him to still see Marilyn.

He had put the pjs from the night before back on and looked like he had been awake for a long time. It didn't take long for Blaine to be worried – after his little sidestep with Sebastian before the wedding it was no secret that Kurt's views on Sebastian was very strained. He was really not ready to pull gay-claws out of anyone's ass at the moment.

"I don't understand grown-ups. I don't get why anyone has to fight. I love you, uncle Blaine, we never fight," the girl said, sounding very exhausted from spending the morning on such heavy subjects.

"That's because your uncle let you get away with anything," Kurt chuckled. Blaine grinned and nodded. It was true; he would let her get away with murder if needed.

"I say we stop being so serious and get up now. If your daddy doesn't have any other plans for you I wanna take you two shopping," Blaine grinned and clenched his niece tight, her chuckles making the entire bed vibrate.

She managed to twist herself out of his grip and ran out of the bedroom, surely knowing the grown-ups would need a moment to deal with important issues.

"She knows more than they think," Blaine sighed and turned to curl up around Kurt. He lifted his shirt and started kissing over the pale chest under him, Kurt lolling his head back to the pillow.

"I know. They always do. And she's smart," Kurt agreed and gasped as Blaine caught a nipple between his teeth. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls and smiled when the man looked up at him. Big, brown orbs and lips locked around his pink nub.

"I love you, but you really can't do that right now," Kurt groaned and took a hard grip on Blaine's dark locks as Blaine let a hand run over Kurt's stomach and into his underwear.

"But you're so soft," Blaine objected and let his fingers further down Kurt's smooth mound to find his slit, his temple now resting on Kurt's shoulder to keep eye contact. He pressed the tip of his middle finger lightly down, immediately finding the tiny bundle of nerves he knew exactly how to work.

"God! Blaine... _please_... no," Kurt whimpered softly, but his hips jerked upwards – surging for the touch Blaine was offering him.

"You're so beautiful like this," Blaine smiled and let his hand a little deeper into the purple boxers. Kurt wasn't wet, but he was definitely getting there. Blaine could feel the sure tell-tale as he pressed his fingertips lightly against his hole, just to tease.

"Blaine... no," Kurt moaned, his ass moving down the bed, inviting Blaine to push in.

However, Blaine slowly dragged his hand out of the boy's underwear and pressed a kiss to his solar plexus before pulling down his shirt.

"Jesus Christ, you tease!" Kurt groaned and pulled out the elastic of his underwear to make it swipe against his perfectly horizontal pelvis.

"Hey, you said no – I'm just granting your wish," Blaine laughed and sat up. He placed a wet kiss on Kurt's forehead and jumped out of the bed to look for something to wear.

"Ugh, fine! But this isn't over!" Kurt said heavily and got up himself.

"I'll wait for your comeback, sir -" Blaine chuckled and pulled on a pair of sweats.

**xXx**

The apartment was quiet. Blaine hadn't got to take Marilyn and Kurt out for shopping because Kurt had to go home to give his dad an explanation of what had happened in Columbus the previous day. Marilyn was in her room playing around with her dolls and Blaine had decided to do some work while Sebastian made phone call after phone call.

Around lunch Blaine asked Sebastian if he wanted anything and they sat down together in the kitchen to have something Blaine cooked up from what he found around the fridge and cupboards. Neither said a word or looked at each other anymore than when they cast a brief glance across the table.

It wasn't until they were done eating and Blaine started cleaning the table some sort of contact happened.

"I talked to Kurt this morning. While Marilyn was in bed with you," Sebastian said.

Blaine turned around and stared at him, stopped mid-motion in rinsing off a plate.

"What did you talk about?" He asked, completely blank to what he should expect.

Sebastian sat down on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and looked back to Blaine with a confused expression.

"He asked me about us. Cooper and me. About our relationship, how it has been with you and with Marilyn and all... he suggested that – he said that he thinks I should try counseling. Like – talk Cooper into doing couples-therapy or something," he told.

It took a little while before Blaine grasped what it was Sebastian was saying. He squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers and chewed on his lip before walking over to sit down next to Sebastian.

"That's... actually a really good idea. You've both got major issues. Both individually and together. I think that could be really good for you," Blaine said with an approving nod.

"Kurt told me that he believes me. That I don't feel anything for you anymore. I mean... on some level I will always feel for you Blaine. Love you, deep down. But it's not like that anymore," Sebastian said. He looked slightly embarrassed, but also as if he was tired of the same drill over and over again with them.

"To me it doesn't matter how you feel about me. I couldn't care less. Nothing will happen between us again. We fucked many years ago when we were in school, and you couldn't stick to the rules so you fucked it up. That is history. We would never have worked as a couple anyway," Blaine snorted.

"You kept saying you weren't meant for relationships."

"I wasn't!" Blaine retorted.

"Look at you know. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as in love as you when you look at Kurt. It's almost scary. What makes it beautiful is that he looks at you the same way," Sebastian said, a sadness spreading in his eyes.

"I want that feeling back. I – I wanna have that with Cooper again. I miss that time when he... was in love with me, and didn't just want to... possess me. Own me. Like I was a thing. When he would tell me that he loved me and would cancel work for me. Or just the simple things as when he would come home late after having worked overtime and would just... kiss me and tell me he missed me while he was away. I miss him so much," Sebastian confessed. His voice cracked and he pressed his knuckles to his mouth, biting them as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't know how things got this screwed up. We just got married – we're supposed to be happy and overcome with love," he cried and hid his face in his hands.

To say that Blaine was uncomfortable was putting it very mildly. He hated when people cried. He didn't cry himself, and when Kurt cried he did the only thing he knew how to: kissed him and held him until his tears stopped. But that wasn't an option for Sebastian, and Blaine really didn't want to do that.

"Just... if you go home and try to talk to him. About the therapy thing – I'll take care of Marilyn as long as you need. Don't worry about that. Just go home and work it out. He's probably messed up himself," Blaine tried awkwardly.

He shifted a bit on his chair, listening to the way Sebastian tried strangling his sobs in his hands. He felt sick. There was no reasonable explanation to why he always ended up with overly emotional people when emotions were so far from anything he would even bother to tolerate.

"Yeah. I – I guess I'll try and do that. I don't want us to be one of those couples that ends up talking through lawyers and hates each other," Sebastian groaned and dried his eyes. His voice had turned rasp and his eyes were back to red and swollen like the night before.

"It's not too late," Blaine said.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" Marilyn asked as she showed up next to Sebastian.

She let a hand up to brush down his arm. Sebastian squeezed his lips close to not start crying again. With a swift motion he grabbed his daughter and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started stroking his hair.

"It's okay, baby. I'm just tired," he said bravely, forcing his voice as steady as he possibly could manage.

"Just go take a nap, daddy. Maybe you won't be this sad anymore then," she offered and squeezed her arms a little tighter before falling down in his lap.

"Yeah. I probably should try that. I just have to go home to Papa Cooper for a bit. You can stay here with uncle Blaine, right?" Sebastian said. Marilyn stared up at him for a moment, searching his eyes before she nodded firmly.

"Mhm. I love staying with uncle Blaine. He promised to take me and Kurt shopping," she said with a weak smile at her dad. She stretched as far as she could and put a kiss to his cheek before she crawled down and moved over to stand between Blaine's knees where she leaned into his chest.

"Say hi to Papa Cooper for me. Be happy."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened again he stood up and shot Blaine a vague smile before he turned around and left the kitchen. Marilyn turned around and folded her arms around Blaine's waist with a humming.

"Daddy Sebastian is sad. I don't like it when he's sad," she muttered.

"He'll be happy again, bunny. Soon," Blaine assured her with a hand down her hair.

**xXx**

After a few hours of Blaine's favorite stores in Columbus he took Kurt and Marilyn for dinner. They didn't mention the troubles between Sebastian and Cooper at all, and it seemed like Marilyn didn't think about it either. After they were done eating they walked by a playground where she played around while Kurt and Blaine sat on the bench to watch her.

"I told my dad about last night. He got angry. He's gonna talk to Mr Schue on Monday. But he also said that he thinks we should go to the police in Lima to explain them everything so we can get this insanity stopped once and for all," Kurt explained.

"Yeah. We could do that. I just... I don't want you to go through all kinds of shit, you know. Last night I – I couldn't stop thinking that... if we end up in a big investigation they will want your medical records, and they will probably have you examined by one of their own doctors and -" He trailed off. He could see on Kurt's face that he knew exactly where he was going.

Kurt started fidgeting with his fingers in his lap and shifted in his seat. For a moment he just stared at his hands, but then he looked up at Blaine. He was pale but his eyes were firm.

"If that's what I have to do that is what I will do to be with you. No one will know but them, and as soon as this is over I won't have to see them ever again. I'll do it. Just – please go with me if it comes to this. Blaine, I can't do that alone," Kurt begged and moved a little closer to Blaine on the wooden bench.

"I'll go with you wherever you want. I won't let anyone touch you, Doll-face," Blaine promised and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder to pull him close and kiss his hair.

They sat in silence for a while. The few kids on the playground were laughing and squealing as they swung around on monkeybars and the carousel. Nannies and moms looked relieved to have a moment's freedom, and dads were proudly throwing balls and Frisbees with their sons.

When twilight started lowering over them Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, resting his head on his collarbone. The parents started calling their kids back and left the square. Blaine was well aware they should get Marilyn back as well, but he didn't want to pull her back to the reality of her parents' marriage cracking around her.

"Did you really mean that? Do you wanna adopt her if something happens?" Kurt suddenly asked.

It took a moment for Blaine to realize what it was he was asking. He had completely forgotten all about what he had said to Sebastian. His brain had felt like mush and he wasn't even sure he had been properly awake when he said it.

"Sure. If they end up fucking her up I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I want her to have a good life," Blaine shrugged.

"But... that would mean you would have a kid, Blaine. That's a lot of responsibility. It's not like when she comes by to visit you every other weekend. It means that you can't just rush off to New York from one second to the next. You wouldn't be able to stay in the office all night to work. It would be the end of fancy furniture being safe. You can't bring a kid to a last-minute photoshoot. No more loud sex whenever you feel like it," Kurt explained.

"You would be a dad."

"I wouldn't be a dad. I'm not her dad. I will never be. The most important thing to me is that she won't be ruined by their crap. I won't have her growing up in a broken home with only one parent," Blaine said firmly. It shouldn't be so hard to understand.

Apparently it was, because Kurt rushed to sit up and stare at him with disbelief painted on his face.

"I grew up with only my dad. My mom died when I was little. My dad didn't date or even try to. It wasn't until I introduced him to Carole he allowed himself to focus on something other than me and his work. My dad was a good dad – the best dad in the world," Kurt snapped acidly.

"I never said..."

"Blaine, I understand you wanna protect her. But you can't just make a statement like that without thinking it through. I love her, you know I do – but please, just take some time to think what this will mean for you. What consequences it will have. And... if you adopted her she would still only have one parent – or guardian," Kurt said, back to soft.

"You don't want kids? I don't want kids, so that's not gonna be an issue for us," Blaine declared.

"I... I never considered that. I mean – I never thought I would find anyone who would want me. I never thought I'd... until I met you. And then – I don't know if I want kids. I'm only 16," Kurt responded, confused.

"I... yes. You're only 16. Let's not discuss this now. This is not about me wanting to be her dad. This is only about me wanting to make sure she has a good upbringing. Maybe they'll work it out and this won't even be necessary, so let's just quit and discuss it if it comes up," Blaine groaned.

"Alright. Okay. I really hope they work it out. Sebastian is really crushed. He loves Cooper so much. Not that I understand, but I think they used to be happy," Kurt sighed.

"I don't know. I never really payed much attention to their happiness. I just want him out of my apartment," Blaine said.

They were surprised by Marilyn coming to them, rubbing her eye with her fist and her face taken over by a yawn. It only took them a moment to get up and walk back towards the car. The girl fell asleep on the way back to Blaine's place and Blaine carried her upstairs where he washed her briefly and helped her into her pajamas so she could get early to bed.

Blaine coiled up between Kurt's legs on the couch, swelling in the feeling of Kurt caressing his hair and back. They watched mindless TV and Blaine brushed his fingertips lightly over Kurt's lower arm and kissed his wrist and hand every now and then.

"I think you would be a great dad, baby. You're perfect with her," Kurt whispered out of nowhere and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"That's only because I know she isn't mine," Blaine muttered back and sucked the tip of Kurt's thumb into his mouth. He let his lips slide off and kissed the pad lightly.

"You're full of shit," Kurt said softly and squeezed his knees a little tighter around Blaine's hips.


	26. Throwing Punches

"Come on, Hummel! You can do better than that," Blaine growled as Kurt was punching against his upheld palms. He watched the boy follow the hits with his eyes, focusing on putting as much strength as he could into every beat.

The soft cotton was smoothing itself around Kurt's arms, hugging his biceps tightly like it wanted to break from the pressure of the tensed muscles.

"I'm doing the best I can," Kurt panted as he paused and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his blouse.

He was angry. Kurt always got angry at Blaine when they were at the gym. Because he told him he didn't do good enough. When they were at the gym Blaine wasn't his boyfriend; Blaine was his trainer, his coach. He didn't let back when Kurt started going tired or complained that he would rather go home or go shopping. Whenever they were at the gym Blaine would Kurt over his limits, and Blaine knew that while they were at it Kurt was pissed and annoyed, but it was for his own good and he appreciated it once they were done.

"Your best isn't good enough, then! I can hardly feel you hitting me!" Blaine spat out and kicked a jump rope lying on the floor. The force had the rope hit the wall, the plastic handles rattling as they made contact with the white concrete.

"I can't do it any harder, Blaine! If I try I'm gonna break something," Kurt complained and winced as a duo of girls in neon-colored clothes stopped stretching out and stared at them from a little afar.

"Of course you won't break something. I'm not letting you quit, Hummel!" Blaine groaned retook his position, his gloved hands held to his shoulder Kurt to have a proper angle to hit them.

"Stop calling me that!" Kurt snapped and returned to his own position as Blaine had directed him to.

Left-right-left-right. Straight-straight-uppercut-hook.

Blaine did his best to keep Kurt moving, making sure he would know how to hit right, even if he was faced with a moving target. The problem was that Kurt quickly grew bored and his punches went weak. Naturally Blaine knew he wouldn't exactly go bored if he was in a situation where he needed to defend himself, but if he got in a situation like that at a time that was tired he needed to be able to quickly find that place of strength enough to kick the jerk's ass.

"You're not moving your hips enough!" Blaine said, almost yelled. Oh yes, he was watching Kurt's hips closely. He didn't have enough swing of his hips in his uppercut and it hurt his result. It simply didn't give him enough weight on the contact between his fist and Blaine's palm.

"Fuck this. Get down and plank for me. I'll tell you when you're done. I'm gonna go clean this up," Blaine sighed and started taking off his own gloves.

"You can't be serious," Kurt said, his face a glistening mask of sweat and disbelief, and his voice almost whiney from his lungs working overload.

"But I am! Your performance today has been pathetic," Blaine snarled and dragged Kurt's gloves roughly off his hands.

With a resentful glare Kurt dropped to his knees and palms on the mat next to where they had been working and did as he was told. At least he kept his abdomens tensed and his neck in a straight line from his spine. Apparently he did listen sometimes.

Blaine started putting the props back to the shelves. Some of the guys on the treadmills were watching him, but he didn't care. All he had eyes for was Kurt and how he had reached the point where he was struggling to keep on his hands and not clasp against the mat.

His hair was moist and sweat was covering his pale skin. The position made his pants smooth closely around his firm buttocks and Blaine had to remind himself to get a grip. Kurt's cheeks were flaming and a drop of sweat fell to the mat under him. He was locking his elbows now, his back shivering to arch out of the tension, so Blaine took a few steps closer.

"You can get up now, Hummel. Let's go home and shower," Blaine said and threw a towel at Kurt before he even had a chance to register what Blaine was saying. The white fabric hit Kurt's back and he fell on his belly, his cheek resting wet on the floor under him.

As he got to his feet Blaine shoved a protein shake into his hand and stared intensely at him while he drank it. Blaine always made sure Kurt drank his protein to the last drop – no calories – straight after practice. This wasn't about Kurt growing muscle tissue enough to burst out of his shirts; this was about Kurt gaining strength enough to be the threat rather than the victim, and there was no chance he could do that if he didn't get his protein.

As always they returned to the locker room where Blaine found out their bag. They changed their shoes and Blaine packed down their gloves. Kurt put on a hoodie over his shirt. Then they left the gym without exchanging a word.

They drove to Blaine's apartment in silence and Kurt went to shower the moment they entered the apartment. While Kurt showered Blaine put their gym clothes in the washing machine and walked around naked until Kurt was done. As soon as Kurt appeared with a towel tugged safely around him Blaine walked straight past him and into the shower, neither of them acknowledging the other's presence.

It wasn't until Blaine was finished in the shower and he pulled the curtain aside to find Kurt waiting for him they returned to being a couple. Kurt was in his underwear and had a tired smile on his face.

"Is that gonna take all afternoon? I was hoping to convince you to nap and make out with me before I have to go home," Kurt said softly, his voice bearing clear witness of how tired he was.

"Oh sweet doll-face, I can come with you now if you don't mind me getting you a little wet," Blaine smirked and started drying himself off. He let himself swell in the way Kurt was watching him, paying a little closer attention to areas he usually didn't pay anymore attention to than other places on his body.

He loved teasing Kurt that way, but when the boy started seeming impatient in front of him he caved in and hang the towel on the rack on the wall. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers that Kurt threw at him and followed his boyfriend to the bedroom.

"Come here and kiss me, you silly airhead," Kurt smiled sleepy.

He was already on the bed and positioned to Blaine's favorite way to lie when they were napping in the middle of the day. Kurt was lying perfectly on his side, waiting for Blaine to come join him so they could be pressed as closely together and kiss until their jaws and lips were too lazy to move.

Blaine grinned and crawled over Kurt to fall down on his side with his one leg still casually swung over Kurt's hip. Blaine's boxers and skin was damp and his hair left stains on the pillow as he clasped his body against Kurt's, and he could feel his cock go half-hard and twitch from the feeling of Kurt's crotch against his own.

The way Kurt licked dozy into his mouth always had his belly clenching together in need. He knew just exactly what that tongue could do to his cock, and sometimes, when Kurt was licking around his balls he wished that he would lick lower, over his asshole. It still wasn't time, though. But soon.

Kurt's fingers were sleepy as they caressed his cheek while their lips moved together. Blaine could feel that he was moving in that hazy way he always did when he was trying to stay awake but was right on the brink of falling asleep.

Apparently he knew Kurt much better than he thought. All the tiny things about him. Like, when he still had closed eyes in the morning and hummed lightly, it meant that he was awake but wanted to cuddle – or that he had a certain routine to go through when he was getting ready to go out. Or when they were arguing and Blaine made a sarcastic joke Kurt would pretend to be even more angry, but the way the corners of his mouth twitched meant that he was amused. Or if Kurt came straight after school and fell directly into Blaine's arms it meant that he had a rough day and just wanted Blaine to cuddle him. Blaine knew it all.

"How are things with school? The jocks still aren't harassing you anymore?" Blaine asked and dragged Kurt in to have him curl up against his chest.

"What?... Yeah, it's fine. They just stare at me and call me things in the halls. It's no big deal -" Kurt muttered and busied himself with the line of hair under Blaine's bellybutton. Another thing Blaine had noticed that Kurt had a habit of; running his fingers over the arrow of coarse hair leading towards his pelvis. Blaine suspected it was because Kurt didn't have such a line, but he had also noticed it became more intense in situations where he wanted to avoid Blaine's attention.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine retorted, shocked that Kurt had kept something like that from him.

"Because it doesn't mean anything. I'm used to people whispering about me. Everyone does it. It's always been like that. The only difference is that the jocks says their insults to me instead of when they think I won't hear," Kurt shrugged and ran his fingertips up and down the middle of Blaine's chest.

"Kurt! You have to tell me stuff like that!" Blaine exclaimed sharply.

"I don't want to tell you stuff like that, Blaine. You'll just fuss and overboard with your drama. It's high school, everyone gossips," Kurt groaned and clasped his palm flat down on Blaine's chest.

"I just -"

"I know, I know... You just wanna protect me, and I'm happy that you wanna do that, but -" Kurt snapped, but trailed off.

"Can we just nap, please?" He asked and faked a yawn. He slipped down to lie next to Blaine instead of resting his head on his chest and pretended he was too sleepy to do anything else.

"Whatever. Sleep all the fuck you want," Blaine grunted and made himself more comfortable so he could drift into sleep.

**xXx**

Next day on work was chaotic. A client had gotten themselves into a verbal fist fight with a supplier and they were now refusing to work together. Next to that one of Blaine's colleagues had been misquoted in a big magazine and was now trying to hold together her client-list.

He didn't get off until 11.30 and he was too exhausted to do anything when he came home. He went straight to take a shower and allowed himself to soak up the hot streams massaging his tensions away.

Once he was done he headed straight to bed. He twisted and turned, but no matter what he couldn't fall asleep. He kicked off the comforter but pulled it back on, he switched sides to lie on, flipped his pillow, but nothing worked. It wasn't until he was lying with his face almost shoved into Kurt's pillow that he gave up.

He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea and returned to sit on the couch. He picked up his phone and considered calling Kurt, but turned on the TV instead.

For a moment he watched some sitcom, but he wasn't really paying attention. He kept shooting gazes to his phone. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't sleep when he was so damn tired, but it seemed like nothing helped.

Before he knew it the phone was ringing like crazy, for ages. He was just about to hang up when it was finally answered.

"_Blaine? What – do you have any idea what time it is?_" Kurt mumbled dissatisfied from the other end of the line. His voice was thick with sleep and Blaine imagined how he would rub the heel of his hand against his eye.

"Sorry. I just – I couldn't sleep, and the smell of you was there and..." He groaned, his palm hiding his face, and realized how idiotic he sounded.

"_What? What are you talking about?_" Kurt grunted annoyed and a fumbling of fabrics filled the phone before it all went quiet again.

"I couldn't sleep, and I tried sleeping with your pillow instead of mine, and I realized I hadn't talked to you for two days, besides stupid texts, but I missed your voice, and it was all I could think about," Blaine choked out and knew that he had to hang up soon because he was making a complete fool of himself.

Kurt was silent in his end of the conversation. For a moment Blaine considered that maybe he had fallen back asleep when he heard a thick noise.

"_Blaine – you can't... you can't call in the middle of the night saying stuff like that. I only have two weeks left of school before summer break, and I need to get right on my tests,_" Kurt yawned and Blaine felt guilty.

"Tests? You have tests these days?" He spat out, feeling like he had missed something crucial.

"_Yes, Blaine. I've told you a thousand times_," Kurt snapped at him. Blaine could sense in his tone that he was rolling his eyes at him, but not in the cute way – the way he did it whenever Blaine did something really stupid that made Kurt grit his teeth and ball his fists.

"Shit. I forgot," Blaine apologized, trying to dig out from his memory when Kurt could have been telling him about those tests.

"_Just go to bed and sleep. We'll talk later,_" Kurt bit at him and Blaine didn't even get to wish him a good night before Kurt had hung up.

Blaine stayed on the couch for a moment, staring at the phone in his hand. Kurt had replaced his usual stock photo as background with a picture of he had taken of the two of them together an evening Blaine had been watching the news while Kurt should have been doing his homework, but he was too bored to bother.

Now there was nothing left for him to do than drag himself back to bed where he could mush his face against Kurt's pillow and do his best to forget that Kurt was less than pleased with him at the moment.

**xXx**

It was Monday night and Blaine was finishing up dinner. Work had been a long and teeth-pulling affair, so he settled for making something simple. All he wanted to do was watch brain-numbing reality TV and drink an entire bottle of wine by himself.

"I talked to Sebastian earlier. He's going crazy from living home, but he and Cooper are keeping up their therapy," Blaine told as he opened the wine, shooting a glance at Kurt behind him.

"Hmm... that's great," Kurt mumbled as he chewed on a pencil, not looking up from his notes.

After Sebastian and Marilyn had left Blaine's place they had moved in with Sebastian's parents as a temporarily solution. It had taken a lot of Sebastian to convince Cooper to try out therapy, but in eventually he had agreed to give it a shot. They had now been to four sessions over two weeks.

"I thought you hated Sebastian, but it seems like whatever you talked to him about helped," Blaine continued, filling two plates as he talked and received grunts from Kurt. He was sitting at Blaine's dining table with his books and notes spread over every free surface in the room.

When Blaine had come home from work Kurt had been there, already deep in revising for his tests. He had excused that he had needed to get out of the house because his brother was playing video-games loudly in the room next to his, and in the living room his dad was watching sports, so he had figured Blaine's place would be quiet while Blaine was at work so he could get some time to put all energy into his homework.

Of course Blaine had been surprised but happy to see him. He did his best to leave him alone, but it was hard when Kurt was in the apartment. He constantly wanted to grab him hard and hold him close for kisses and touching.

"Oh – I got myself out of a trip to LA next month. I would have been away for two weeks if I hadn't avoided it. I hate stupid LA," Blaine chatted, but he still didn't get anymore than a few groans and grunts from Kurt.

"I'm working from home Thursday so we can go boxing. I'll pick you up from school and we can go at it for a few hours," Blaine said as he put a plate of food in front of Kurt. When Blaine sat down with his own plate of food Kurt scowled up at him.

"I can't," he huffed and returned his attention to the open laptop in front of him.

"Why not?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. He poked the sliced cabbage and carrots on his plate, but took a mouthful of chicken instead. Kurt hadn't touched his food, not even paid it a glance.

"Because, Blaine – I have to study. I can't just take off a few hours to punch irrationally at some bag that will never hit me back anyway. It's pointless – this is actually important," Kurt snapped.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine spat out and let his cutlery drop to his plate with a lot of noise filling the kitchen.

As if he had been on fire Kurt shot to his feet. He slammed his laptop shut and started frantically gathering his books and papers. It only took Blaine a fraction of a second before he was next to Kurt with a hand on his wrist trying to stop him, but Kurt shook him off.

"I think I'm just gonna take a break and see you again after my tests," Kurt declared as he shoved his books into his satchel.

Without thinking Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders hard and pushed his satchel away, forcing Kurt to face him.

"What the fuck are you saying? Do you want a break? From us?" Blaine demanded. He wasn't sure that was what Kurt had meant, but he would rather ask than be in the dark.

"No, Blaine. I need a break from you. To focus on my tests."

Kurt wrestled himself out of Blaine's hands and started packing away his computer. Blaine was watching him, but didn't move a muscle.

"Fine. I guess you'll let me know when you wanna see me again," he shrugged. What else was he supposed to do? He hated when he didn't see Kurt, but he couldn't exactly force Kurt into spending time with him.

"And... I don't wanna do that stupid boxing anymore, so just... go to the gym alone, alright?" Kurt choked out as he closed his bag.

"What? Burt, Kurt -" Blaine started, but was stopped by Kurt turning his back on him and walking out of the kitchen. In a heartbeat Blaine had smoothed around him and was cutting off his way to the front door.

"Blaine, let me out. I have to go home and study," Kurt said, jaw clenched and gritted teeth.

"I'm not letting you go like this. What the hell is your problem?" Blaine growled and didn't care that he had raised his voice.

"My problem, Blaine, is that you don't give a rat's ass. I've told you so many times that I need to study for these tests. I can't have you wake me up in the middle of the night because you can't sleep. I thought I could have some peace and quiet to revise here but you can't even let me have that because all you wanna do is train that ridiculous boxing. But I quit! I'm not setting foot in that gym again," Kurt snapped, his voice weirdly quivering like Blaine hadn't heard it before.

"I'm sorry if I've forgotten about your tests. But you're smart, it's not like you're gonna flunk or anything. And that ridiculous boxing thing is something I do with you to protect you! So _you_ can protect you. I thought you were having fun," Blaine retorted, suddenly feeling anger bubble around inside of him.

"Are you stupid? I hate it! I hate it so much!" Kurt spat out at him and out of nowhere his eyes were teary.

_Shit. I am not letting him emotionally manipulate me like this._

"You hate it? Then why the hell haven't you said something," Blaine snarled, reminding himself not to look directly at Kurt's tears.

"Because I couldn't get myself to do it. I hate you when we're at the gym. You become so scary and bossy. I hate it when you give me punishments in the form of push-ups, or tell me to run faster. I hate it when you stare at me like I'm some lazy chunk of meat," Kurt cried, sobs getting caught in his throat.

Now it was definitely impossible to avoid looking at the tears on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kurt? I'm just... trying to help you," Blaine said and shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

His voice was soft and careful now. He wasn't blocking the door anymore, more so shrunken in front of it as he watched Kurt clinging to his satchel in a tiny frame in front of him.

Kurt gave into the sobs and hid his face in his hands. He looked small and exhausted as he was shaking with the thrusts of his crying. His crying became more violently and Blaine had nothing to do but stare at him.

"Doll-face. Goddamit," Blaine sighed and took a step closer to put his arms around his crying boyfriend, but Kurt pushed him away.

"Don't you '_Doll-face_' me. You're such an asshole sometimes. And if you ever just call me by my last name again we are over!" Kurt warned, his voice less than threatening as it came out in broken thrusts of thick crying.

"Would you calm down so we can talk about this?" Blaine retorted, back to being frustrated.

"No. I'm gonna go home. I need a break. Bye," Kurt sniffled and dried his eyes as he walked around Blaine, disappearing into the hall and slamming the door after him.


	27. Kurt's Turn

Blaine didn't get much sleep that night. Nor the night after, for that matter. He kept his phone close, but when neither his texts or calls were from Kurt, he ignored them completely.

He finished his entire bottle of wine by himself and followed up with a few glasses of whiskey. When he was so drunk he could hardly walk he went to bed and hoped to sleep. Yet, all he did was twist and turn in his bed, the alcoholic state little by little convincing him that Kurt wasn't coming back.

He didn't try to contact him. He didn't want to bother him since he had said that he needed some time, however frustrating it was to not just call him. In the early hours of the morning Blaine considered driving to Kurt's house and demand that they talked it out, but he managed to convince himself that doing so would only make things worse.

Wednesday he called his boss, accepting the upcoming trip to LA. If he didn't have Kurt waiting for him in Ohio he could just as well go to Ohio. His boss was very excited over him changing his mind, and started making arrangements. Blaine felt miserable.

Thursday morning Blaine got himself together and sent Kurt a text. All it said was "_Good luck on the test, Doll-face_." He was pretty sure Kurt had said that his biggest test was Thursday, so he only hoped that for once he had done something right.

He didn't get a reply. Not in the morning, not in the afternoon, and not in the evening either. By late night Blaine was ready to pull his hair out by roots.

Instead he showered and dressed up. He went to F&F – alone. He didn't bring his phone. He considered calling Thomas to have someone to talk to, but he convinced himself that if he didn't speak of it, maybe it would be a horrible dream. Nightmare.

The few regulars were staring at him like he was a zombie, but no one addressed him, which he was grateful for. The new bartender, however, was very promiscuous. Blaine sat at the bar and poured down drink after drink as he watched the dancing guys on the floor. A few came home to hit on him, but he didn't pay much attention to anything but his drink.

After an hour he gave up. Everything in there reminded him of Kurt. This was where they met. He put his glass down and headed for the exit, ready to go home and drink himself to sleep. On the way out he was cornered by a hot young guy. He couldn't be anymore than 19.

"Hey. You look pretty down for a guy at a bar with horny dudes swarming around him," the said, strolling his fingers up and down Blaine's arm.

"Nah, just a tough week," Blaine shrugged, but let the guy press his body against Blaine's.

They guy looked up and down Blaine, taking in the sight in front of him as he licked his lips seductively. Blaine couldn't detect the guy's eye color, but his hair was light, the shades shifting with the different colored lights from the dance floor. He was pretty handsome and he clearly knew how to take care of his body – he also knew, very much, that he was hot.

"I have a good idea for how we can brighten your night, handsome," the guy said lowly and bit his lower lip. In a swift motion he had his hand pressed against Blaine's crotch and leaned in to kiss him.

- but Blaine pushed him away.

"You know what? I can't do this. I have a boyfriend. At least, I hope I still have a boyfriend. I shouldn't have come here," Blaine groaned and smoothed his way out of the guy's arms so he could leave.

The moment he came home he went to the shower, scrubbing himself roughly over and over again to get the stench of the guy off. This night he didn't drink, but took a sleeping pill instead. He fell into a dark, heavy sleep, clutching Kurt's pillow to his chest.

**xXx**

He worked at home again Monday. He didn't even bother changing out of his pajamas. Instead he stayed on the couch, calling people up and writing out reports on his laptop. Whenever people requested Skype meetings he declined with the excuse that he was sick.

Around evening he put his laptop to the coffee table in the midst of reports, notes and look-books. He turned around and had himself a nap, not sure he really felt like he had earned it, considering he hadn't left the apartment since Friday, or talked to anyone who wasn't related to work.

When he woke up he was confused and foggy, so it took him a moment to register that he was on the couch. He sat dozily up and had a look around the living room, when he realized it was the door that had woken him up. He didn't get to put himself together before Kurt was standing in the middle of the living room, staring at him in shock.

"What has happened here?" He burst out, letting his eyes trail over the mess of papers, binders and the coffee cup covering the table. Then he looked back to the mess that was Blaine himself.

"I've worked home the last couple of days, that's all -" he shrugged, still a little groggy.

"It looks like someone threw a bomb in here. And you look like you haven't shaved for days," Kurt exclaimed and nervously shifted the weight on his feet.

He looked stunning. As always. The sun had granted a few caramel stripes in his brown hair and freckles had spread over his nose. His outfit was tight, stonewashed jeans with a navy-striped blouse featuring red buttons from the collar and down the right side of his chest.

"I've... I've been busy," Blaine excused and ran his fingers through his untamed curls. He hadn't even bothered to gel it up since he hadn't planned to see anyone.

"What do you even want here? Are you here to return my key?" Blaine snapped and let his eyebrows run to his hairline.

"What? I – do you want me to return your key?" Kurt asked, looking like he was debating whether to be hurt or offended.

Blaine didn't respond. He wasn't sure what would be the right answer. It felt strange to talk to Kurt like that, but he refused to dissolve into a pathetic mess willing to throw out his self-respect in exchange for begging Kurt to come back to him.

For a moment Kurt looked around the room. It seemed like he was mentally planning the quickest way to tidy up the place, or like he was considering whether it was even worth staying when the place was such a crater.

However, he drew a heavy sigh and crossed the floor to sit down on the couch. He didn't sit close to Blaine like he usually would have done, on the contrary he kept to the other end, sure neither of them could touch the other without moving.

"Blaine, this doesn't work for me -" he said heavily.

"I can't live with you only paying attention to half of the stuff I tell you. Especially something as important to me as those tests. And you need to respect that there are just some things you can get away with. I know that it's really – awkward – for you. But I am still in school, and if I ever wanna get out of there I need to prioritize that. So stuff like you calling me up in the middle of the night or poking at me when I'm revising for important tests doesn't go," Kurt said, sounding like he had rehearsed it over and over again in his mind.

"And – you need to let me fight my own battles sometimes. I know that you just wanna protect me, and I really love that... but one day those jocks will come at me again, or there will be someone else who will come at me, and I don't wanna fight them. I hate violence, even if it's self-defense. You really have to accept that."

Kurt twisted his fingers in his lap. He was avoiding Blaine's eyes, or simply avoiding to look at Blaine in his state of chaos.

"But... this is really important – I can't tolerate you've been treating me at the gym. You have made me feel so humiliated and low. Most times I just wanted to break down and cry. I have been so scared of you whenever we were at the gym. I really think we could have had fun, but you terrified me. I couldn't even recognize you. I know you would never hurt me, but that wasn't you."

He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip. He wasn't done, he was trying to gather himself for what he was about to say next.

"I know you have changed a lot for me, and... I can't ask you to change anymore, because then you wouldn't be you anymore -" Kurt said. His voice was shaky and his eyes glassy. Blaine cut him off when he finally found control of himself.

"I didn't change for you. I changed for me – so I could be with you. But it wasn't like I sat down one day and decided to become another person to please you. It just came naturally. Being with you has made me a better person," Blaine said, his voice rasp from sleep.

"But not good enough. Kurt, I had no idea you felt that way. I am so sorry. I – I would never do anything to make you feel like that. I don't you to think I would ever humiliate you on purpose," Blaine said and felt an itching in his eyes, probably from sleep.

"I know, Blaine. But what really ticked me off was how I constantly tried telling you, but you didn't listen to me. You never do! I can't be with someone who only hears what he wanna hear," Kurt said and went back to biting his lower lip, trying to not let Blaine see how much it was trembling.

"Are you – breaking up with me?" Blaine stuttered, his stomach taking a roll. Suddenly he could feel that he hadn't eaten properly for days.

"What? No! I could not... Blaine, no -" Kurt whined and shuffled over the couch to grab Blaine's hand. Uncertain.

"Unless you wanna break up, of course," he mumbled and pulled his hand back to his lap, but their knees were still against each other, Kurt's touch a burning against Blaine's even though denim and soft cotton was separating them.

"I thought you already had – broken up with me. I didn't wanna bother you with my texts, or call you. And then when I did text you anyway you didn't reply. I thought you weren't coming back to me," Blaine choked out and now he realized that he was crying.

His eyes felt like they were on fire and his entire face was itching. He tried killing a sob, but instead it made him sound like he was dying.

"Blaine, oh... Oh honey, no – of course not. I told you I just needed some time to focus on my tests. I am so sorry. I haven't been near my phone the entire week, I – come here," Kurt cooed and moved closer so he could pull Blaine into his arms.

"I was so scared. I love you so much," Blaine cried into his neck, clinging to Kurt like it was the only way to make him stay.

"I love you too, babe. I could never leave you. I'm your Doll-face, right?" Kurt crooned and smiled into Blaine's hair.

"Always. My Doll-face," Blaine chuckled thickly and moved back so he could grab Kurt's face and press a forceful kiss to his mouth. When Kurt pressed back it was such a relief that he had to strangle another sob, this time resulting in him resembling a wounded animal.

"But you really have to get yourself together. You need to pay attention to other things than what only concerns your own interests. I have been so stressed out lately, and I'm sorry for that, but I really just needed some relief and some place to let it all out. I wanted to do that with you, and I tried, but you just didn't care, and I -" Kurt blabbered as he pulled away from the kiss.

The words were welling out of his mouth like from a waterfall. Clearly he had been wanting to say these for a really long time.

"I know you're doing your best. I just – wanna be able to talk to you," Kurt shrugged and slumped forwards, seeming as exhausted as Blaine felt.

"I promise I'll work on it. I wanna be better. I wanna be there for you," Blaine swore and pulled Kurt back for a kiss, his hands cupping the boy's face.

"Good. I've missed you. I'm sorry I've been away," Kurt said softly between kisses. Blaine happily brushed a hand down Kurt's cheek and put a peck to his lower lip.

"I missed you, too. So much. But it's okay. You're here now, right -" he smiled.

"I am. And I have the next few days off, and no more tests," Kurt grinned as he pressed his torso against Blaine's.

It felt like Kurt had never been gone. The touch of Kurt's lips against Blaine's and the feeling of Kurt's body against his felt like home and falling asleep after months of insomnia. It felt warm and safe – until Kurt moved back to sit a little away again, a grave expression falling over his features.

"There's something I have to say, though. I've been thinking about it for a while, and it's really bothered me, and... I've really put some serious thought into it," he said weakly, his voice insecure.

Blaine felt a chill run down his spine. This couldn't be good. The way Kurt spoke was like some kind of omen was simmering under the surface, waiting to jump out and doom him.

"It's... we've postponed discussing this for so long, but I really think we need to before we get more troubles."

He paused, taking a shaky breath as he bit down on his lower lip and looked at the coffee table and then back to Blaine with wary eyes.

"I wanna go to a doctor. To be tested and checked. So we can go to the police and tell them that there is nothing to worry about. That we are just dating and you aren't abusing me. Ever since that episode at Nationals I have been constantly scared that I would be picked up at school, or you would be picked up again and that they wouldn't let you off so easy this time. I have nightmares about you get thrown in jail, and doctors – probing stuff into me. I just want this fear to go away. Blaine, I'm scared," Kurt said, his voice ending in a whine and his eyes back to glasslike.

"Kurt – I had no idea this bothered you so much. Why haven't you said anything?" Blaine crooned and shuffled over the couch, putting a hand softly on Kurt's thigh.

"I was afraid. Afraid that you would say no. Afraid that you would say yes. Afraid of the doctors. All of them looking at me, seeing that I'm... freaky and weird. Maybe laugh at me after. And – I've taken sex ed classes, all the girls say those tests hurt. And it wouldn't just be the doctors, because my journal would be sent to the police and... they would know about me too – so I wanted to think about it. Think it through before talking to you about it. And I just – it's all I could think about. This is the only way for us to get rid of them," Kurt explained with thick and trembling voice, his hands fumbling around in his lap like he wanted to get up and leave but knew that he couldn't.

"Doll-face, I – I don't know what to say, baby. I know it's scary, but it'll be over quickly. The sooner we get it done, the sooner it's over," Blaine cooed and tried to get Kurt closer to comfort him, but to his surprise Kurt pushed him away and sniffed.

"See! That's one of the reasons I didn't say anything before. You don't know, Blaine! You have a dick. You're a normal man, who looks like a normal man, with normal man-genitalia – I am just a boy who sings like a girl, and talks like a girl and looks like a girl... everywhere! You don't know what that's like, and having an entire crew of people in scrubs or uniforms staring at you the one place where no one knows that you actually are a girl -"

"Kurt! Shut up! You are _not _a girl! You don't look like a girl, you don't sing like a girl and you don't talk like a girl. You are all guy. I know that for a fact. I've had you for six months. And you're the most guy – _man_ – I have ever been with. I know it sucks, and I would never push you... but if you wanna do this I will support you. If you want me to go with you I will do that, if you want me to hold your hand I will do that, if you want me to stay away I will do that – I will do whatever you want me to do to make you feel comfortable about this. As long as you stop calling yourself a girl," Blaine demanded.

"I'm just really scared," Kurt whimpered and let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Doll-face... come on. For what it's worth I will always protect you as good as I can," Blaine sighed and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders to drag him closer.

For a moment Kurt stayed there; in Blaine's arms with Blaine's thumb brushing over his cheek. He sniffed against Blaine's shoulder and breathed heavily. After a while he put his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed his chin before letting his weight push Blaine to fall on his back on the couch. Kurt followed him andW shuffled to lie on top of him. Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's unshaven face and kissed his nose.

"Can we stay here for a while? I don't wanna do anything but be with you right now," Kurt pouted and earned Blaine's hands rushing to his ass to squeeze the cheeks lightly with a teasing spark in his eyes.

"We can stay here forever, if you wish," Blaine said and was happy when Kurt moved to his side and kicked his shoes off over the back of the sofa.

They cuddled up, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest with their arms around each other. Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's chest as Blaine caressed his arm.

It didn't take long before Kurt was snoring lightly into his ear. Blaine took that as an invitation and slowly allowed himself to drift into a deep sleep. The best sleep he had been granted for days.

**xXx**

When Blaine woke up it was late afternoon. Kurt was holding his hand in a tight grip and his one leg was swung over Blaine's. His nose was nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck. When Blaine brushed his hair back from his forehead, putting a kiss to the warm skin, Kurt hummed and pressed his lips against Blaine's pulse point.

Everything was back to normal.

Blaine mumbled a dozy 'hey' against Kurt's temple as a cold hand snuck under his shirt. Gooseflesh spread around Blaine's torso and a shiver ran down his spine from the feeling of Kurt's hand back against his skin.

With a little smile Kurt turned his head and caught Blaine's mouth. He expected a sweet and innocent wake-up-kiss, but Kurt's lips were moving determinedly against his and it wasn't long before Kurt's tongue was smoothing its way into his mouth.

To Blaine's surprise Kurt's fingers ran down his stomach, down to the waistband of his pajamas. Expertly he had his hand down Blaine's pants , cupping his hardening cock while their mouths were still locked. He slowly moved his hand, knowing exactly what amount of pressure to add to get Blaine hard.

Kurt was rubbing his crotch against Blaine's hip, the zipper from his jeans painfully digging into Blaine's skin through the thin cotton of his pjs, but he didn't want to stop because god he was horny for Kurt.

In a smooth motion Kurt was lying on top of Blaine, rutting his clothed crotch against Blaine's with a knee on each side of his hips. His mouth was still working against Blaine's and his hand had left Blaine's pants to run under his shirt, squeezing his right nipple with his fingertips.

Suddenly Kurt was moving down his body, pushing his shirt up so he could grasp the pink nub between his teeth. Blaine moaned loudly and shoved his fingers into Kurt's hair. Kurt kept kissing around his chest and it didn't take long before Blaine could hear his belt buckle open.

Kurt shuffled a little around and shimmied his pants down before he could kick them off so they landed in a neat pile on the floor at the end of the couch. He spread his legs over Blaine, straddling his thighs. Blaine could feel the ghost of Kurt's warm pussy through his pants and he had to struggle to not buck upwards and possibly put a knee somewhere unfortunate.

Blaine let his hands travel up Kurt's naked thighs, feeling over the light hair and the soft skin. His hands ended on Kurt's hips, massaging the hipbones with his thumbs. He was right about to let his hands continue their adventure when Kurt left his mouth, moving an inch away so Blaine could still feel his hot breath on his lips.

"Sit up. I wanna feel you. I've missed you so much, Blaine -" Kurt whispered, his eyes and voice steadier than ever in a situation as needy as this, leaving Blaine with no other response than nodding breathlessly, staring into the blue orbs.

Blaine immediately clasped his hands onto Kurt's ass, grabbing the cheeks as good as he could. He sat up, holding Kurt as he started to slide down, and stood up with Kurt's hands around his neck and his knees squeezing at his sides. He quickly sat back down on the couch, Kurt straddling his thighs.

As Kurt started his task of kissing down Blaine's neck he also grabbed the elastic of Blaine's pants. Blaine raised himself from the sofa and was back down instantly as Kurt had his pants pushed down around his thighs. With that Kurt pressed his pussy against his cock, warm and wet on the skin, making both of them moan tenderly.

"Mhm, Blaine. I've missed you so much. So much," Kurt smiled as he rested his forehead against Blaine's, his fingers running into the hair on the back of Blaine's neck.

"You belong with me, Doll-face, always," Blaine said and pressed Kurt's torso closer to his own, enjoying the loving feeling of Kurt playing with his dark curls.

From one moment to the next Kurt had hoisted himself up on his knees and was slowly sliding down around Blaine's cock, letting him slip into Kurt's wet entrance, the warmth feeling like home. They were together again, Kurt was back, they were with each other. That was everything Blaine needed.

"Yes. You feel so good, beautiful -" Blaine choked out, feeling overwhelmed by the moment.

"Mhm, so good, Blaine. Feel so full. Full of you. You in me," Kurt mumbled against his lips.

Kurt slowly rose up and back down, the hot slickness clinging to Blaine. Their eyes stayed open, boring into each other, creating a safe bubble around them. Everything inside of Blaine was vibrating, his nerves tingling from the scent and feeling of Kurt being everywhere around him, with him, sneaking under his skin.

Almost immediately Kurt had found a soft rhythm of rocking in Blaine's lap. His pussy was tight around Blaine's shaft, his rim holding firmly onto his root. His clit was rubbing over the trimmed hair at the base of Blaine's dick, and inside of Kurt his head was moving against his inner walls, Kurt's tender moans witness that he was hitting his g-spot with every rock forward.

With dozy movements Blaine let his hands run from Kurt's knees up his thighs. He held around his hips and led Kurt to rise a little. Softly Blaine started moving his hips upwards, tenderly rocking his cock in and out of Kurt's heat. A lump was growing in his throat, the intensity of the moment and Kurt's eyes right in front of his so close they seemed almost magnified, was overwhelming.

As Blaine let his hands leave Kurt's hips, he stayed on his knees, moving slightly up and down to meet Blaine's hips as he moved into his body. Blaine let his hands drift up Kurt's back, palms sliding flatly to feel his bones and muscles. He smoothed his way over Kurt's shoulders and down his arms, caressing the soft skin through the fabric of his shirt, in time with their breathing going heavier against each other's faces.

"Blaine... Blaine..." Kurt panted as he started squeezing around Blaine's dick. His eyes were glassy and his lower lip was quivering.

Blaine's right hand slipped back up Kurt's shoulder, up his neck to cup his cheek. With a twirling in his stomach he brushed a thumb over Kurt's cheek, feeling how warm and flawless the skin was. A little smile spread on Kurt's face, pure and sweet, as his pussy strengthened its grip around Blaine's cock, fueling the flames inside of Blaine.

"So gorgeous, so good, baby -" Blaine stammered, feeling like his insides were shaking from the heat thundering inside of him.

Kurt's thighs were slippery with sweat over his own. The blanket under his naked ass was creasing and itching, but all he did was gripping onto Kurt faster, slide his left hand over Kurt's arm to grasp his hand and lead it down to lock their fingers between their overworking chests.

"Tell me... tell me that... you love me... tell me, Blaine," Kurt begged, his eyes now seeming close to tears as he bit down hard on his lower lip.

He slipped down, sitting back down on Blaine's lap and started to slowly roll his hips. His clit was rutting against Blaine's skin and pubic hair, his entire body feeling like he was about to spontaneously set on fire.

"I love you. Doll-face, I love you," Blaine groaned out, scared when tears brimmed Kurt's eyes and rolled down his heated face.

Kurt's hand was clenching Blaine's, painfully so. Blaine kept caressing his cheek with his thumb, doing his best to wipe away the tears, when Kurt started trembling and his breathing sped up. His forehead slid down Blaine's temple so he could bury his face into Blaine's hair as his pussy spasmed around Blaine's cock and started a ball of fire to roll to Blaine's crotch.

"Kurt, Doll-face... I love you... I love you," Blaine choked out.

His hips stilled momentarily before bucking erratically up, fucking hard into Kurt, only spurred on by the way Kurt's nails were digging into his neck. Still, he was scared from the way he could hear Kurt pant and try to hold his sobs back, but the haze taking over his brain had him paralyzed from the bliss of feeling his boiling seed filling up Kurt's heated hole.

"Doll-face, Doll-face... don't cry. Baby, tell me what happened. What's going on?" Blaine forced out softly, his breathing making his voice almost unrecognizable.

"I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt cried into his ear, clinging to him like he was scared that Blaine would let go of him.

"I love you too, Doll-face. Please look at me," Blaine cooed and forced his vision to focus.

He released his hand on Kurt's and cupped both of his hands around Kurt's face, forcing him to meet his eyes. His face was wet with tears, his cheeks fuchsia and his lips swollen.

"There you are, beautiful. Now, tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Blaine asked softly, brushing a thumb over Kurt's face to dry his cheek but he still looked a mess.

"I just... I'm sorry. I love you so much. I missed you all the time, and I come here, and you thought... I thought about leaving you, because... our age – we're so different. But I can't. I don't want to. Blaine, don't wanna be without you. I am so scared, but..." Kurt croaked. His voice kept breaking, thick and heavy from crying and lack of oxygen.

"Shhh. Calm down, baby. It's okay. It's okay. I thought you had left me. I missed you so much. But you're here now, and I'm not letting you go. It's okay. We're okay," Blaine assured him and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

He slipped his arms around him, holding the crying boy close to him with his hands gingerly soothing up and down his back, suddenly very aware that they were still naked from the waist down, connected by their most intimate parts. Kurt was shaking like a leaf, and Blaine kept cooing small sounds of comfort into his hair. What else was he supposed to do?

"I love you, Kurt. I'll never stop. I promise," he whispered, unsure whether Kurt could even hear.

"I know. I know. That's what makes it all even more stupid," Kurt groaned and sat up, facing Blaine as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I just – I've thought a lot about us, lately. If it was worth going through the hazzle of doctors and police and people... knowing about me. I'm so terrified. Only you and my dad knows. I'm so... what if someone at school found out? What if... what if the jocks found out? I needed to be sure it was worth it. I'm sorry," Kurt said, trying to steady his voice.

"Kurt, I – don't be sorry. I understand. This is a huge deal. And I'm totally fine with it if you don't wanna do this. We can just pretend it's nothing and maybe they won't bother us again. I mean; I talked to my lawyer about it – that we discussed going to the police ourselves to have it all shut down – and he really thinks we should do that. Just get it over with, but if you don't feel comfortable about it, I would never push you into doing it. Never," Blaine blabbered out. He had told Kurt so many times, but there could never be a time too many.

"I – I wanna do it. Like you said; get it over with. I've really thought it through. We can't know if they'll leave us alone. They might come back tomorrow or in a month, and I just – I just want it to stop so we can be together," Kurt explained, his eyes slowly returning to normal.

"Then – let's do it. Tomorrow we'll go down there and tell we want this done, alright?" Blaine declared, hands back to Kurt's naked butt.

Kurt nodded hastily, sniffing a little, but his cheeks seeking for his eyes.

"Good. I'm not gonna let them take you away from me. Chin up, Doll-face. If anything happens we'll pack our bags and move across the country where no one knows us," Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's ass, nails sharp on the perfect skin.

"I'm afraid I'll have to get off you," Kurt declared, voice cracking with a chuckle.

"No. Don't go. You're so warm and wet and hot right here. I want to feel you around my cock forever," Blaine grinned and bucked upwards, his soft cock sore but swell inside the cavern of Kurt's warm cunt.

"You're so romantic," Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes. He leaned in to press his mouth onto Blaine's, his lips tasting like salt and sex.

With an innocent peck to Blaine's nose Kurt rose to his knees, and let Blaine slip slowly out of him, making his limp dick fall to rest on his thigh. He could feel his own semen drip out of Kurt and down on his thigh. His cock was twitching to go hard again from the entire situation, but it definitely wasn't going to happen.

Instead he let a hand down between Kurt's legs and pushed two fingers into his entrance. Kurt whined in surprise and immediately clasped around the intruders. After a few movements Blaine pressed his thumb towards Kurt's clit, so swollen and needy. Kurt groaned from the feeling, his thighs trembling from holding himself on his knees. Blaine dragged his fingers out with a torturous pace and shoved his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean from the mix of their juices, and Kurt moaned heavily from the sight.

"I love how we taste together," he smiled, drying the saliva off down Kurt's thigh.

"I do not know whether I find that hot or disgusting," Kurt admitted, his voice rasp and thick.

"Hot. Very hot," Blaine corrected him and licked his lips. He swapped his hand lightly on Kurt's ass, indicating for him to move. With that Kurt sat down on the couch next to him, the blanket under them almost soaked with sweat, sperm and vaginal juices.

Kurt tiptoed to the end of the couch and grabbed his satchel. He pulled a pack of tissues out and cleaned himself before cleaning off Blaine. He got to his feet and let a hand stroke over Blaine's curls before bending down to pull on his underwear. Then he disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a pair of Blaine's pajama pants on.

Meanwhile Blaine had got his own pants back on and pushed the blanket to the floor, ready for the washing machine. Kurt crawled between Blaine's legs and curled up against his chest. He ran his hands over Blaine's scruffy face, a smile filling his lips.

"I know. I'll shave tonight. Promise," Blaine said, now feeling how drained he was and how much he just needed a night on the couch with Kurt in his arms.

"I – actually think it's sort of sexy. In a weird kind of way," Kurt revealed, his cheeks going a little more pink.

"Well, we can save your hobo-fetich for another day, because this is going," Blaine grinned and squeezed his arm around the boy.

He knew that he should finish his work for the day. Round it all up and send it off to make sure he made it on deadline, but Kurt was lying there with him after he such long time's separation that he really couldn't find the motivation to get up.

"Remember the first night we met? When I asked about how many stains a UV lamp would show on your couch," Kurt grinned and grabbed a fistful of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine thought back, trying his best to dig out the memory, but he couldn't find it. All he could remember from that night was the way Kurt had looked at him with such trust, the first moment he had seen Kurt freed of his pants, the way Kurt had felt when he pushed into him.

"You told me no one would ever get to have sex on your fancy leather couch," Kurt chirped and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"_So uhm... do you take a lot of boys back here? How many stains would I find if I held an ultraviolet lamp over this couch?" Kurt asked, and Blaine was taken aback by his direct question. Apparently alcohol was the right potion to get him to come out of his shell._

"_Trust me – no one gets to stain this couch. It's sacred – it's Italian," Blaine pointed out and happily noticed how Kurt had relaxed a little, and he hadn't moved away from Blaine's hand on his knee._

He remembered it now. Kurt's question had caught him off guard in the middle of his planning of how to get into his pants without making him feel like he was getting raped. So much had changed since.

"Oh – yeah. That's gotta be true love, for you. I let you stain my couch," Blaine chuckled, happy to see how relaxed Kurt seemed now.

Eventually Blaine completely abandoned his work. They ordered food and stayed on the couch, watching re-runs of old sitcoms. They fed each other ice cream and laughed at the characters on the screen making fools of themselves. In the evening Blaine laid back against Kurt's chest and allowed Kurt to play with his hair.

In the end Blaine forced himself up and showered while Kurt cleaned up the living room. When Blaine slipped into bed Kurt was already there, naked and waiting for him with open arms. Blaine immediately found his spot and allowed himself to dwell in the feeling of Kurt strolling his fingertips down his newly shaved cheeks.

"This will never happen to us again, alright? Just come talk to me if anything is wrong. Kick my ass until I listen to you, please -" Blaine whispered.

Kurt's eyes were strong and comforting through the dark filling the room. All the nightmares Blaine had suffered from while Kurt was away was chased out by Kurt's presence, even before they went to sleep.

"I'll try. I will. I don't want anything to come between us again. I can't bear going through another day without you," Kurt assured him and shuffled into his arms with a slight hum that drifted into a purring snoring.


	28. Spotlight

Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He shifted nervously on the bed as he waited. Quinn was in the bathroom and Kurt had just come back from the kitchen with their drinks.

As much as he liked Quinn it was with one simple purpose he had asked her to hang out that night, and now he just hoped that his agenda would be possible to get done.

When the girl returned she was in her purple pajamas and she had her hair in a ponytail a little messier than the one she usually wore for Cheerios practice. She had removed her make up and was smiling broadly as she dropped on the bed next to Kurt.

They curled up next to each other, lying on their fronts as they watched movies and chatted about school, glee club and how nice it was that summer break was right around the corner to look forward to.

When they both were yawning they agreed that it was time and they washed their faces and brushed their teeth before slipping into bed. Kurt typed out a "_Goodnight, I love you_"-text to Blaine and curled up on his side. He was still looking for the right moment for what he needed to do.

"How are things with you and Blaine these days?" Quinn asked through the dark.

"Things are good. We're doing really great. He's amazing," Kurt smiled, happy that he could say the words truthfully. It had only been a few days since he had been reunited with Blaine after a week apart, and luckily he felt like they were stronger than ever. Coming clean and telling Blaine about the things that had been bothering him had made him feel like he had been cleansed – like their relationship had been cleansed for bad vibes.

"That's good. Usually Sebastian would tell me every now and then how you guys seems to be doing, but we don't speak much anymore. He's quite depressed after what happened with Cooper," she told and shuffled her arms against her chest.

Kurt was always so impressed with how much she seemed to care for Sebastian. He had worried about him himself. About how he would handle it all, especially with what Quinn had told that he had done that time with Blaine when they were teenagers. Kurt still couldn't figure out how he felt about Sebastian being close to Blaine – whether he thought that he still had feelings for him or if he thought he had suppressed those feelings. All he knew was that he didn't think Blaine felt anything for Sebastian. Not now, not ever.

"Yeah. That was crazy. But Blaine said their therapy is doing good," Kurt tried, hoping it could create a beacon of light in the dark Quinn saw to be Sebastian's life.

"That's true. As far as I know they go there twice a week. Cooper still doesn't think it's any fun, but he shows up and works his part."

They fell silent. The room was dark and hot even though the window was open. July had slowly crept up on them and with that Kurt was fearing Blaine's business trip coming up soon. The trip meant that Blaine would be out of town for two whole weeks. Kurt would only be in school for one of them and after that he would not have anything to distract him from how much he undoubtedly would be missing his boyfriend.

"If I ask you something, will you answer me and not question it? And please never mention it to anyone -" Kurt suddenly peeped out.

This was it. He would be asking what he had been planning to ask her all night. At least now he was hidden by the dark and shadows of the night.

"That's kind of a weird thing to say. But – ask me and I'll just say no if I don't feel comfortable about answering," she agreed apprehensively. He couldn't blame her; it was pretty odd to throw something like that out.

"Alright. Okay. Uhm – how is to go to a gynecologist? What do they do? Does it hurt?" Kurt asked, his cheeks went on fire and he felt like he was about to cry. He had actually said the words out loud – and now he regretted it more than anything in his entire life.

"I – that is really strange, Kurt. Why would you even think about that?" She burst out, shocked. Rising a little on her elbow to have a look at him.

"Please, just – you promised, no questions," Kurt said weakly and felt himself slowly sink deeper into the mattress.

He could just have googled it. He had googled it, actually. But all he had found were medical sites and girls with a love for caps lock who couldn't even spell. He needed to hear it from someone he trusted, someone he knew was reliable.

Silence was back, but this time it was thick and awkward. Kurt was right about to run to the bathroom in panic when Quinn finally laid back down and spoke again.

"It's – the girl has to take her pants off, and then she has to lie on the table with her calves in those buckles. Then they open her with this... beak-like instrument. They take some swaps with some big q-tips and look inside, depending on why she's there. Sometimes it hurts, but that really depends on how nervous she is," Quinn told, stammering her way through the explanation.

Kurt felt sick. He had known that it wouldn't exactly be a joke to go through, but now that he heard it laid out so boldly it seemed even scarier than he had thought it would be.

"Are you okay? I know I said I wouldn't ask, but that was sort of out of the blue to ask something like that," Quinn huffed out, her voice painted with curiosity and wonder.

"I – I can't really tell you why. But thank you for telling me," Kurt said. He bit down on his pillow, squeezing his lips hard together.

He had signed up for an appointment with a gynecologist his doctor had recommended. Naturally his doctor knew about his condition and she had referred him to a lady who should be sweet and discreet. Blaine had promised to go with him, but right now he wasn't so sure he wanted Blaine to see him like that – but he definitely couldn't do it alone.

Mildly put: Kurt was terrified, and the current burning between his legs was hotter than ever, and it absolutely wasn't of the good kind that only Blaine could flame.

He had told his dad about his and Blaine's decision. His dad had been very supportive and said that if Blaine's lawyer could back up the idea he was in on it as well. Kurt was happy that he didn't need to have any secrets for his dad anymore. Lying and hiding stuff from his dad was the worst he knew.

"Well... then I won't push you. But just – if you need anything you can trust me, Kurt. We're sort of family," Quinn said and slipped a hand over the bed to squeeze his wrist. He took a deep breath and nodded, not sure if she could see it, but rather than saying anything he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him completely.

**xXx**

"Do you want me to go in with you? Or I can go with you and you can tell me to leave if you need it," Blaine suggested when they were seated in the gynecologist's waiting room.

The lady had been nice enough to schedule an appointment outside her usual office hours to make sure Kurt wouldn't have to wait with the other patients. Blaine was happy that she had offered that herself or he would have demanded her to do it.

"I don't know. I just – yes, please go with me," Kurt peeped.

He had been holding his legs crossed for two whole days. They hadn't had sex since the appointment was scheduled and Blaine had respected his wishes, resigning to jerk off in the shower or to the photo of Kurt with spread legs, wearing nothing but the tiny panties with the blue laces only barely covering up his sweet pussy. When Kurt had seen some of the photos from Blaine's birthday developed and put in frames on the dresser in his bedroom, Kurt had been embarrassed and asked Blaine to throw the pictures away. To burn them and delete the digital files; but after a lot of persuasion and Blaine insisting that he had nothing to be embarrassed about Kurt had given up, demanding that no one else would ever get to see them. Of course Blaine had assured him that he wouldn't let anyone see them – he didn't want to share Kurt with anyone.

Kurt was tripping nervously with his foot, his legs squeezed so hard together Blaine was starting to wonder if it would ever be possible to untangle them again.

"It's okay. You need to relax, or it's gonna hurt. It'll be fine," Blaine assured him and brushed a hand down Kurt's thigh, but removed it quickly when he noticed how Kurt twitched by his touch.

"Mr. Hummel, the doctor will see you now," the secretary said as she appeared from behind the closed door.

Blaine got to his feet, but when he looked to Kurt he was still on his chair, but looked like he was about to faint. With a heavy breath Blaine crouched down in front of him.

"It's gonna be fine, babe. I will be right next to you all the time and if you don't feel like going through with it we will just go home. I googled it, and it shouldn't take anymore than ten to fifteen minutes. Just breathe, honey -" Blaine cooed. Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. Then he stood up and grasped Blaine's hand.

The office wasn't too big. They were directed to sit in two chairs in front of the desk where the doctor sat down so she could take notes on a piece of paper with pre-typed questions on.

"Your name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" The doctor asked and raised an eyebrow – so did Blaine.

"Yes. That is correct," Kurt agreed with a nervous nod. That was a detail Blaine had never heard about.

"And you are here because – your teacher turned your boyfriend in to the police, accusing him of raping you?" The doctor looked at Kurt over the top of her glasses. Kurt was tightening his grip on Blaine's hand and nodded.

"So I am guessing this gentleman to be the boyfriend. And I am guessing the two of you are sexually active," she said, after scribbling down a few notes.

"For how long?"

Blaine thought back. They had met each other in November, and they had been having sex regularly since. They had been having sex in more places and positions than Blaine had ever imagined steady couples to throw themselves into.

"Since my birthday. November. So I guess it's been around seven months," Kurt mumbled, squeezing his legs even harder closed.

"Alright. What kind of protection do you use?" The doctor sent Blaine a glance for the first time the entire time they had been in her office. As if it was solely his responsibility for them to be safe.

"We used condoms. But Kurt was a virgin when I met him. Still, we both got tested anyway, and when we came out clean we stopped using protection. That was about two months after we started going out," Blaine told, guessing that Kurt wasn't interested in having the doctor know the true nature of the evolution of their relationship.

She scribbled down some more notes and had a look down the rest of her questions.

"Since you started being sexually active have you had any menstrual irregularities?" She asked and Blaine felt like he was hit by a train. He had never even considered that Kurt would get periods. He was gay, he shouldn't be worrying about his partner getting periods, and if Kurt couldn't get pregnant it didn't seem like periods should be an issue. And if he did get periods, why hadn't Kurt told him?

"I don't – I... I'm not girl on the inside," Kurt stammered.

Blaine could hear and feel that Kurt was struggling to stay calm. He wished that he could do something, but he figured it best to stay shut and have it all over with as fast as possible.

"Okay. I will take that as you don't have ovaries or any of the other baby-making equipment. Your file from your personal doctor was lacking a little because of the short notice. We'll get through. If you will be so kind to follow," the doctor smiled and for the first time she actually seemed warm and nice.

They all stood up and she led them through a door leading into an examination room. Kurt scooted so close to Blaine that he was almost standing on Blaine's toes, so Blaine put a kiss to his temple.

"You'll be alright. It'll be over soon. I promise," Blaine whispered into his hair.

Kurt was directed to a booth in the corner where he was told to take off his pants. When he returned he was hiding himself, his hands down to pull his long sweater in front of his crotch, his face on fire. Deadly ashamed of himself and his body. Of the entire situation.

To Blaine, however, he was beautiful. He did his best to not stare, but it was hard. Naked Kurt was one of his favorite Kurt outfits in the world. He watched as his boyfriend laid down on the examination table, clenching his knees shut in a way that reminded Blaine of the first night they met.

He couldn't help looking. He could see that Kurt was freshly shaven, longing to feel that soft mound on his skin. He admired the clean skin and the tiny beauty mark right above where his lips parted, a spot Blaine often took good time to kiss and caress when he was granted access between Kurt's legs. He was beautiful and Blaine would never have anyone say otherwise.

Blaine was sitting on the chair next to Kurt's head, holding his hand again. The doctor helped Kurt's calves into the buckles and directed him to move his butt closer to the edge of the table.

"I need you to relax. Take slow, deep breaths. I'm just gonna start with my fingers first," the doctor said softly as she pulled on her latex gloves. Kurt was struggling to follow orders, he stared at Blaine in terror and Blaine leaned in closer.

With a short whimper from Kurt Blaine could guess that the doctor had started. Kurt shut his eyes and turned his head away from Blaine.

Blaine felt his stomach twirl. He couldn't believe that he was sitting there; cool and calm as he was letting a stranger stick their fingers into his boyfriend's vagina, putting him in such misery.

"You're doing really great. Just take deep breaths. I'm gonna open you now, so this may be a little cold at first," the doctor warned and Kurt expressed another whimper, his face twisted away from Blaine in a position that seemed almost painful for his neck.

Blaine could see that he was forcing himself to be calm. His nails were digging into the back of Blaine's hand and his eyes had transformed to two thin lines on his face. Every muscle in his body was tensing, trying to loosen up.

"It's okay, babe. You're so good. It'll be over soon," Blaine whispered and brushed his thumb over Kurt's, but to no success. He had to stop himself from thinking about how warm and tight Kurt always felt around his fingers, how wet and slick he was on his face, how safe and snug he felt on his cock. One of the best feelings Blaine had ever had.

"You're doing really good, Kurt. I'm just gonna take some samples now and we'll be finished in no time," the doctor said and fumbled with some of the instruments on the table next to her.

Blaine couldn't look. He couldn't stand the thought that those things were going into Kurt's body to prope and scrape around. All instincts told him to yell at the lady to get away from Kurt, but he was frozen in his task of trying to calm down Kurt, regardless of how fruitless his efforts seemed.

As the doctor returned to her place between Kurt's legs it wasn't a whimper but a sob that fell from Kurt's mouth this time. His face was screwed up in pain and tears started rolling down his face.

"No, no. Shhh, baby. It's over in a minute. You're doing so good, sweetheart," Blaine whispered and ran a hand over Kurt's hair, hoping for his touch to be soothing, but Kurt only continued his soundless crying.

"I am almost done now. All I need is to take some pictures and we will be all over," the doctor said softly as she put down something that looked like q-tips in vials.

"Pictures? Are you gonna take pictures of him like this?" Blaine burst out in horror. This was too much, how could she just keep on letting Kurt suffer and then even take pictures?

"I'm afraid so. It's procedure. I need photographic evidence to attach to the report I will send to the police, or this whole examination will have been purposeless," the doctor said apologetically. At least she seemed sincere.

"No. Please. No more," Kurt cried and turned his face towards Blaine. His eyes were still shut and his face was soaked in tears.

So Blaine only saw one option left. He had to take care of his boyfriend, comfort him regardless of what it would take.

Blaine clenched his hand around Kurt's and moved so close that his nose was nuzzled into Kurt's hair. He pressed his lips to his temple and let his breathing fill Kurt's ear, making sure he was breathing slow and calmly.

"Open your eyes, beautiful. Look at me," Blaine whispered. He squeezed Kurt's hand and ran his fingers through Kurt's soft locks. He cooed soothing sounds and waited for Kurt to slowly open his eyes, his entire face red and his eyes swollen from crying.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. It'll take a few seconds and the doctor will be finished with you. This part doesn't even hurt. As soon as we're done I'm taking you home. I'm so proud of you for doing this, Doll-face," Blaine cooed, searching for words to keep Kurt distracted while the blitz was clicking and the lady finished her job.

Blaine's task was accomplished. The tears were still rolling fat and salty down Kurt's face, but he had opened his eyes and his breathing slowed down, going steady and safe as he clung to Blaine's hand but his eyes filled with trust.

"So – I am just gonna remove this and you will be free to go home," the doctor declared and sat down.

Kurt's face screwed up to an uncomfortable mask as the doctor removed her last instrument, but he didn't say a word or move an inch. He kept his eyes locked with Blaine's and let Blaine run his fingers through his hair until it was over with.

When Kurt got off the table Blaine helped him to the booth in the corner where he got his pants on and Kurt immediately went back into Blaine's arms. They stood for a while with Blaine holding him close before they agreed that they had to leave.

Blaine thanked the doctor who told Kurt that he had done much better than most girls who came for regular checks and had been there loads of times. She promised to send an email as soon as she had sent her report to the police and she would send a copy to Blaine's lawyer. Kurt didn't say anything as they left, and not on the drive back to Blaine's place either.

The second they were home Blaine helped Kurt into his pajamas and let him curl up on the couch, wrapping a blanket around him as he turned on the TV, looking at the screen but not watching. Meanwhile Blaine called Kurt's dad and explained how the appointment had gone. He stuck to saying that it had been uncomfortable but Kurt had forced through with bravery. He told how the doctor had said that she hadn't found any irregularities and that she would send the finished report to the police. Soon it would all be over and they would be free to live their life without worrying.

When he was done with all he needed to do Blaine slipped into his own pajamas and filled the coffee table with different flavors of ice cream. He pulled Kurt into his arms and fed him ice cream and tea until he fell asleep in Blaine's arms. When it was time for bed Blaine turned off the TV and cleaned up before he picked up Kurt and carried him to the bed.

"Thank you. For going with me today. Without you I don't think I could have done it," Kurt whispered as Blaine dragged him closer.

"Of course you could. You're much tougher than you give yourself credit for," Blaine smiled, caressing Kurt's arms and back.

"No. I was so close to passing out, but then you were just there. Perfect," Kurt assured him.

"There's just one thing – I don't think I can ever have sex again," Kurt said teasingly and Blaine grinned, happy that he wasn't completely miserable anymore.

"Good you have one more perfectly good hole I can play with," he chuckled, clenching Kurt to his body.

"Or maybe it's time for me to play with yours," Kurt whispered and bit down on Blaine's nipple, making chills spread through his entire body. That was so unfair, he couldn't go hard now.

"I will look forward to that," he settled for saying, and returned to his innocent touches and sweet caresses.

They wouldn't play tonight. Kurt had already been through too much for a lifetime with that doctor's visit.

**xXx**

It was Thursday afternoon when Blaine received an email from his lawyer saying that he had received the report from Kurt's gynecologist. He had been kind and discreet about the situation, not even explaining the deal about Kurt to his secretary who usually handled all of his paperwork. This was one report that was marked Confidential and no one but Blaine's lawyer himself was allowed near it.

Now Blaine was pacing the floors of his office. He was supposed to get his papers and his laptop ready for his business trip; he was leaving Sunday. However, now all he could think about was that the police would be having Kurt's report and they would be going over it. There was no chance that he would be able to do any work until he knew what was going to happen next.

He hadn't told Kurt. He knew that Kurt was spending the afternoon with his glee club, one of their last sessions before their summer break, so Blaine didn't want to disturb with something that could distract him from letting loose and have fun with his friends.

He was supposed to spend the entire weekend with Kurt so they could have as much time together as possible before Blaine was leaving. Blaine had planned to take Kurt out for dinner Friday night, and after that he would spend the rest of the weekend appreciating everything about Kurt. He had to admit that he was scared to leave him alone back in Ohio if they didn't hear anything from his lawyer or the police before he left. Two weeks were a long time and a lot could happen in a time-slot as such.

When Blaine picked Kurt up from school Friday he was sitting on some benches with a group of friends. Blaine almost didn't want to interrupt him. They were laughing and singing, and Kurt looked happy and completely in his element with his friends. Quinn was there as well and Blaine found it nice to see that it seemed like Kurt was good friends with her. All in all he was happy that Kurt had friends his own age that he felt as comfortable with as he seemed to be with these teens.

However, he parked the car and got out. He stood and watch from afar for a moment when Kurt saw him and lit up. Then he might as well go over there.

When he reached the group of chatting teens Kurt immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him close. He kissed his cheek and discarded his blushing cheeks. Kurt folded his arms around Blaine's waist and rested his face against his chest as he returned to listening to some blond do impressions of various movies.

"Are you ready to go home?" Blaine asked softly as he ran his fingers over Kurt's neck and down the back of his scarf.

"Mhm, I'm always ready to go home with you," Kurt grinned up at him. He moved his head to let Blaine cup his cheek and rested his face in Blaine's palm as he stared up, into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, are you still in on our last performance of the year for Mr. Schue next week?" Kurt's brother's girlfriend asked, shielding her eyes from the baking sun over their heads.

Kurt's eyes turned darker and he turned his head to have a look at the girl.

"I don't really know. I'm still really mad at him. But I wanna perform with you guys. I just can't believe he turned Blaine in like that," Kurt huffed and strengthened his grip around Blaine's waist.

"If you're not doing it, I'm not doing it, dude. That was seriously uncool. I would never even have done that to my worst enemy," Kurt's Mohawked friend said and Kurt smiled gratefully at him.

"But you can't... it's the last performance of the year. You can't just abandon us. Does that mean you won't come back to glee club after the summer break?" The girl asked, her voice rising in panic and her movements going slightly frantic. The Mohawk rolled his eyes and looked dissatisfied with her outburst.

"I honestly don't know, Rachel. He hasn't even apologized. It was so humiliating. And Blaine hasn't even done anything wrong. All he has done has been what they haven't: protecting me!" Kurt declared.

Blaine knew that tone of voice. It was how Kurt sounded when he was pissed but uncertain about the consequences of his actions. So Blaine sat down on the bench next to Kurt, making sure there was nothing to stain his sand-colored slacks.

"Doll-face – I know that you are angry about what your teacher did. So am I. But don't let it stop you from spending time with your friends. If you do that you're gonna sorry later. You love being in glee club, I can feel it when you talk about it and see it when you perform. You don't have to talk to him just because you're there. Just go for your own sake. I would be really sad if you didn't go back after summer," Blaine said softly and watched as Kurt's face turned soft.

"I... Blaine – I don't know what to say. I guess I could do one last performance – but it's not for Mr. Schue! It's for you guys!" Kurt said, speechless from Blaine speaking so boldly in front of his friends. There were things Blaine loved more in life than his ability to make Kurt's knees turn to jelly.

The kids around them cheered from his declaration. It warmed Blaine's heart. When he first met Kurt he seemed so lonely. It still didn't seem like he had any close friends, a friend he would trust his life with, a friend he would count on in emergencies. But with these kids at least it seemed like he felt comfortable and could have fun. At least he didn't seem lonely anymore. Blaine didn't want him to leave glee club: because who would he have then? Where would he be able to go for the rest of his high school years? At least in glee club he had a refuge from the haunted halls.

"Can we go home now? I don't wanna miss a single moment with you before you leave," Kurt pouted and made Blaine grin.

"We can do whatever you want, Doll-face," he smiled and bopped a fingertip to Kurt's nose before he got up.

Kurt chuckled and followed him to his feet. He put his satchel over his shoulder and turned around to bow to his friends before he let his fingers slide in between Blaine's so they could walk to the car. On their way back they could still hear the teens chatting and laughing, but Kurt didn't even look back. He leaned closer and kissed Blaine's cheek before he let go of his hand to get into the car.

"I'm sorry that you feel like you can't be in glee club because of your teacher. He's an ass, but you shouldn't let that keep you away from your friends," Blaine said as he turned the car down the road towards Kurt's house.

"I'm just so angry. The least he could've done was to apologize. He's always been so supportive of all of us. Quinn when she had her baby with Puck, Brittany when she got into troubles with Coach Sylvester, Mike when his dad didn't want to speak to him because he doesn't wanna be a doctor – always Rachel with her constant irrelevant drama! But me... no, me he just goes around and -" Kurt blabbered out like no tomorrow.

"Kurt, relax. I'm not saying you should just pretend nothing happened, but if you quit glee club then what? You're just gonna run around being miserable for the rest of your high school time?"

Kurt went silent. He looked confused and pale.

"I wouldn't be miserable. I have you," he objected.

"Of course you have me. That won't change. But I'm not in your school. It's 8 hours a day, five days a week where you will be all alone in a school with bullies and jerks," Blaine argued.

He was glad to see that Kurt was taking his words in. He was thinking deeply and Blaine gave him the time. He didn't want to start their weekend off arguing.

"I – just let me know when you've made your decision. How are you? Does it still hurt after the doctor?" Blaine asked and put a soft hand to Kurt's thigh, not letting it too close to his crotch if Kurt still felt uncomfortable.

"I uhm... no. I feel – fine," Kurt mumbled awkwardly and squeezed his legs a little together.

"What was that? What was that little.. twitch?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt never blushed without reason, and he definitely didn't turn awkward without reason either.

They were holding by a red light, which was probably for the best. Kurt loosened his seat belt a little and leaned over so his face was closer to Blaine's. He bit his lower lip and looked innocently away before returning to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I was... thinking about you. Last night. I missed you," Kurt said, like an embarrassed child.

"You... you played with yourself without me?" Blaine burst out in shock, but had to return his eyes to the road.

Kurt's face turned scarlet and he looked out of the window. After all they had done Kurt was still shy to admit that he masturbated. At least he was thinking about me, Blaine thought.

"That is so... Doll-face, you really are the hottest person in the world," Blaine choked out as his dick was growing in his pants. It took him all he had to not park the car at the side of the road and just fuck Kurt right away,

The rest of the drive to Kurt's house neither of them said a thing. Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to kill the moment before he was going home to face his dad, so Blaine respected that and did his best to get rid of his erection.

He parked the car in the driveway of the Hummel-family's house and Kurt got out. Blaine was just about to follow when his phone rang. He considered ignoring it, but then he figured it wouldn't be a wise move all things considered.

When he saw the name on the screen his heart started pounding with the speed of a race horse. When he pressed the button he felt like he was going to throw up, and he could see on Kurt outside the windshield that he knew what was going on.

As Blaine was on the phone Kurt watched him, clutching the strap of his satchel – probably holding his breath until he knew what was happening. The moment Blaine was out of the car Kurt rushed to his feet in front of him, his face pale and awaiting; scared, no doubt.

"What was it? Was it your lawyer? What did he say?" Kurt stumbled over the questions to get to the next, desperate to get the answers.

"He talked to the police. They went through your doctor's report and since she didn't find anything they can't do anything about it. But they want to have us in for questioning. They still haven't talked to you so they wanted to take you in next week," Blaine told and watch Kurt look like he was just told that he would have to swim with sharks with an open wound.

"What? I can't – you won't be home. Blaine, I can't... I can't go there without you," Kurt stammered weakly, looking like he might faint.

"Relax, baby. I told my lawyer that I wouldn't have you go in there alone. I had him set up an appointment for you to go in there tomorrow, and my lawyer is coming with us. They won't be happy about it, but since this isn't urgent based on the report from your doctor, and the fact that they have nothing to back this case on it should be fine. I'm not letting you go alone," Blaine assured him and pulled him close so he could press a kiss to his mouth.

He could feel Kurt's worries melt away. As much as possible, that was. He really didn't want their weekend tainted by this, but he knew that this would be bothering Kurt until was over with and if he could he would have rearranged his business-trip so he could go with Kurt the upcoming week instead, but unfortunately that wasn't an option.

**xXx**

Kurt was scared out of his mind. He knew that they couldn't do anything, but he was still incredibly uncomfortable and nervous about being at the police station. At least they hadn't taken him to an interrogation room like on TV.

No, he and Blaine's lawyer were sitting on a couple of plastic chairs in front of a desk in a small office filled with file-cabinets and a bulletin-board filled with notes and pins. They had been offered something to drink but Kurt had said no. When they had arrived they had been told that Blaine couldn't go with him and Kurt wanted to cry. He was supposed to go through this with a stranger by his side.

"So – you and Mr. Anderson have been involved for seven months?" The police man asked. Pen in hand, ready to scribble down every word Kurt would be uttering, but he didn't do anymore than nod.

"How did you two meet?"

"In a... in a bar. My friends and I got in by... smiling to the doorman. Blaine came over to me when I was sitting alone by the bar. We talked and I went home with him," Kurt stammered nervously.

"And you didn't think it to be suspicious for a 33 year old man to invite a 16 year old back to his apartment?" The police man asked.

Kurt looked to the lawyer nervously. He nodded and Kurt took a deep breath.

"I didn't really think about it. I hadn't been drinking, so it wasn't because I was drunk. But I – he was nice, and my friends had sort of abandoned me to go dancing. I liked him, and I figured I could always leave if he came too close," Kurt told, not too happy about remembering the night that had been filled with nerves.

"Did you two have intercourse that night?"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," the lawyer said to Kurt, but the police man was quicker.

"Yes, he has. This is important for the investigation," he said firmly.

"There is no investigation. We are only here to stop this before you pin anymore absurdities on my client. You have nothing on him," the lawyer said.

"It's okay. It's... fine. We did. I – was a virgin, but I was with Blaine," Kurt told, guessing he would rather have it all over with instead of having it dragged out.

"Did he pressure you into doing it?" The police man asked.

Kurt remembered how scared he had been. How Blaine had undressed him and coaxed him into kissing him and letting Blaine touch him. How he had struggled not to cry, but kept telling himself that if he didn't do those things with Blaine maybe he would never have a first kiss, or someone touching him like that, and stay a virgin forever, even though he didn't want his first time of any of that to be with a stranger – a man twice his age who didn't have any care for his feelings but kept steering him in the direction he wanted rather than what Kurt felt good with.

_Yes. He did push me. I was terrified._

"No. He didn't. He – kept saying that if I didn't want it he was okay with it and we could stop," Kurt lied. It wasn't all a lie. Blaine had said that if Kurt didn't want it he would stop. Not that Kurt had believed it at that point.

"Listen, I – I just... Blaine never did anything to hurt me. He's a good man. Before I met him I didn't think anyone would ever want me, but Blaine... he makes me feel loved. And I love him back. I know people might not understand it when we're so far apart in age and... but it doesn't matter. Whenever I tell Blaine that I don't want to... be intimate, he stops. He respects me, respects my wishes. He is the only grown up in my life, besides my dad, who has protected me. If I told him today that I didn't want to be with him anymore he would be crushed, but he would respect it," Kurt said and shifted nervously on the plastic chair.

"Blaine was loose when I met him. He was... a player. He has probably had sex with more people than I know. But when we got together he stopped. He has the sex drive of... I don't even know. But that doesn't make him a rapist. He understands that no means no. I am not some... gooey eyed, lovesick teenager. I can take care of myself. I have done all my life. I know the difference between a crush and being in a committed relationship. That is what we have. You're wasting time and resources on this," Kurt sighed, hoping that for once they would actually listen to what he had to say.

Blaine's lawyer seemed impressed. Apparently he hadn't expected Kurt to be able to speak for himself that way. But since he hadn't stopped him Kurt thought that he might be doing something right.

"Don't you wanna be with someone your own age? Someone you can take to prom and fumble around trying to figure out life with," the police man asked, this time sounding more like he was personally curious than he was asking for the case.

"No. I don't. There are no gay guys my age in Ohio. And if there was, how many gay guys do you think would be with me? You've seen the report from my doctor. They would be disgusted with me. And – I don't care about guys my age. They're immature, and like you said: they're still fumbling around trying to figure out life. I don't want that. Blaine is where he wants to be in his life. I know that I don't risk him going away for college in two years and we will have to break up because of distance. I know that he doesn't go out and get drunk and hooks up with a cheerleader after a football victory. I am safe with Blaine, and he has helped me – accept myself and respect myself. But it really doesn't matter, because I love him, and that is really the only important thing," Kurt said, sick of people trying to convince him that being with someone his own age would be better.

"If you just find the right guy. I am sure there are gay kids in Ohio. Don't think you need to settle just because you haven't found anything else. Of course you will find a guy your own age who won't mind about... that," the police man tried again.

"I didn't settle!" Kurt snapped. He knew that the man was only trying to be nice, but he was done with it.

"Can – I... can I go now? You wanted to know if Blaine is abusive in any way, and I can tell you he is not. He never hit me, or forced me into sex. He never called me anything bad, or told me that I was fat or anything like that. Blaine is noble and caring. Read your report and you will see that the doctor didn't find anything remotely close to abuse." He got to his feet and looked at Blaine's lawyer who followed his lead.

"If you want to ask anymore questions you can contact me. Do not contact Mr. Hummel personally. I think you are really pushing it with this case. It's not even a case," the lawyer warned and guided Kurt out of the office.

Blaine was waiting by the front desk, but Kurt just walked straight past him. He couldn't be in there any longer. He could feel Blaine follow him and he was glad. He just needed to be with Blaine right now. Alone. Away from curious eyes and questions. It needed to be over.

When he was in the parking lot he leaned against Blaine's car and hid his face in his hands. When two arms wrapped around him he could smell and feel that it was Blaine so he allowed himself to melt into the embrace.

"I don't think they'll be bothering you again. And I told the officer that they are not to contact Mr. Hummel, that all contact will go through me. Not that I would worry that he can't stand up for himself. He did very good in there. I didn't even have to say anything," the lawyer told Blaine, and Kurt could feel his arms squeezing him a little tighter.

"I can only imagine. This one knows his way around words," Blaine said, pride oozing from his words.

"Thank you. I think we should be okay from here. We'll talk later."

Blaine shook his lawyer's hand and the man disappeared down the parking lot. He unwrapped his arms completely from around Kurt and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"You bitched at the police?" Blaine asked with a huge grin covering his face.

"I didn't... bitch at him. I just – I was so fed up with the stupid questions and just told him what he wanted to know before he could ask about how abusive you are," Kurt shrugged.

"Good. You're awesome. You're _my _bitch, and I love you. Wanna go home so I can show you exactly how proud I am of you?" Blaine grinned and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's cheek, making a whirlpool of hot water twirl around in Kurt's stomach.

"You're such a douche," Kurt chuckled and smiled. They got into the car and drove back to Blaine's place where they could spend the rest of their weekend together before they had to say goodbye in the morning.

**xXx**

Being in LA for work sucked. Every night he had to go out for drinks or shows with designers and stylists. Days were filled with meetings and driving town around for boutiques and lunch with important people. The time difference made it difficult to meet with Kurt on Skype. He missed him, and spending time with those boring fashion people was nowhere near as much fun as to hang out with Kurt or the fashion people in New York.

The most exciting thing that had happened to him over the days he had been there was Tuesday night where Kurt hinted that he might be up for Skype sex soon. He had reached a point where he was craving to feel Kurt so much that he woke up groping the comforter.

It was Thursday morning. Blaine was still asleep when his phone started ringing and he fumbled around for it, honestly considering to just ignore it. It was only a little after 6am so when he saw it was Kurt he found it odd. They had agreed to wait with all phone calls until right before Kurt was on his way to bed in the evening to make sure they didn't mess up each other's schedules when Blaine was working all the time.

"Hey Doll-face. Missed me too much to wait?" Blaine mumbled with a smirk when he picked up, letting his hand down to fold around his cock that was already starting to harden up by the thought of waking up next to Kurt.

"_Blaine. Blaine please come home. They know. Everyone in school knows,_" Kurt cried into the phone and everything in Blaine froze up.

He rushed to sit up in the bed. The heat, that damn Los Angeles heat, was killing him. The sheets were clinging to his skin and his hair was itching.

"Know? Know what, baby?" He asked, a terrifying theory unfolding in his brain.

"_About me. About what I... what I am_," Kurt sobbed, the acoustics completely off, sounding like he was in the bathroom. Was he hiding?

"Oh Kurt. Honey, I can't just come home right now. I don't... just calm down," he tried. He had no idea what to do, there was nothing he could do from where he was, so far away from Kurt.

"_Blaine please. I can't go back out there. They're all staring and laughing and... I don't know what to do_." His sobbing was out of control and Blaine started worrying that he would lose control of his breathing.

"Kurt just... take it easy. Breathe, baby. Where are you now? Are you in school?" He asked, trying to buy some time to figure out what to do.

"_I – yes... I'm in the girl's bathroom. I panicked. I didn't know where to go and everyone was calling me stuff and it was right around the corner._"

Blaine jumped to his feet and started pacing the floor. It didn't make any sense but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"Doll-face, listen to me. When I hang up I want you to call Quinn so she can come and help you out of there without being attacked by those assholes out there. Then I want you to call your dad and have him come pick you up. I am sure he will do that," Blaine said as calmly as he possibly could.

"_Blaine don't hang up. Please, I can't do this without you. I can't look Quinn in the eyes now that she knows,_" Kurt cried, but there was a loud sound in the back like a door being slammed open.

"What's going on? Kurt, what's happening?" Blaine asked in panic, afraid what people would do to him when they found him.

"_It's... it's the girls from the glee club. I'll call you when I get home. Blaine, please come home. Please._"

The sound of girls fussing around was loud behind the sound of Kurt crying, trying to control his sobbing and breathing.

"Doll-face, I promise I'll do my best to see if I can go home today. I won't leave you alone with this. Let the girls help you. I love you, Doll-face. Don't forget that," Blaine cooed, praying to anyone who would listen that these girls actually was planning on taking care of him.

"_I – I'll call you when I get home. Thank you. Blaine, I love you so much,_" Kurt cried, the sound like a knife in Blaine's heart.

"I love you too. Be strong for me, baby!"

And the call was ended.


	29. For You

**A/N: This is for sweet LvSammy, whose birthday a few days ago sucked. I hope this will make you smile, darling.**

* * *

It was Saturday. Blaine had been gone for six days – Kurt had been lying on the couch for two. It had been two days since the entire school had been plastered in prints of "KURT HUMMEL HAS THE V" and "HOMO-HUMMEL = LADY-PARTS" joined by copies of the photographs from his gynecologists – complete with his name and social security number at the top right corner. The taunting and mocking calls that had met him, the laughter and requests to see "_the kitten_" had been haunting him ever since.

Kurt hadn't left the house, barely left the couch, afraid to look at his phone, but also afraid to not. When the girls from glee club had found him in the bathroom they had helped him flee through the window and Rachel had driven them all to the Hummel-house.

The entire glee club had refused to attend any classes Thursday and Friday after what had happened. The girls had stayed with him throughout Thursday, Friday he had expressed his wishes to be left alone. He had spent the afternoon watching cartoons with Finn. Now it was Saturday and the entire glee club had shown at his house.

They were all seated in the small living room, sitting close with gloomy and angry expressions filling their faces. Kurt was still in his pajamas, wrapped in his thickest pashmina, uncomfortable and miserable. Quinn was holding her arm around him, the rest of the glee club surrounding them with grave looks on their faces. It looked like the gathering after a particularly nasty funeral. If one had said that this was the bright day where their summer break would begin no viewer would believe it.

"This is garbage! We can't let them drive you out of the school," Puck grumped, his voice as gloomy as the expression on his face. He was slumped down on the floor between Santana's calves. She had found a good place in Kurt's dad's chair with Brittany on the armrest, looking like she didn't have the slightest idea of what was happening around her.

"We can't let him go back there. You saw what they did to him," Quinn argued and squeezed her arm a little tighter around his shoulder. Kurt didn't so much as blink. He was staring into the black screen of the turned off TV, only hearing their voices like they had been very distant.

"I just don't understand... anything," Sam said. His eyes drifted around the room, but when he found no explanation in the faces of his peers he looked back to his hands resting on his knees.

"Are you a... hermaphrodite?" He asked, not daring to look at Kurt.

"Sam!" Rachel burst out in shock, looking ready to slap him.

"You can't just ask him stuff like that," Tina said and the entire room fell silent. All Kurt could hear was his own pulse thumping in rhythm with his stomach turning.

"But uhm... are you?" Tina whispered after a few moments.

"No. I am... I am not a hermaphrodite!" Kurt declared, his voice thick from crying.

"So it's not true? You don't even have a – then why are we all sitting here in stead of beating up everyone until we find out who did this?" Puck asked, ready to burst into flames.

Kurt hid his face against Quinn's arm. His cheeks were on fire and his tears were clogged in his throat. He had told Quinn. It wasn't like they had ever been close, but when the girls had found him in the bathroom she had asked if that was why he had asked that question at their sleepover and he couldn't lie to her. After they had been spending time with Blaine and Sebastian together he felt a bond with her. It was true what she had said; they were sort of family now.

"It's true," she confirmed under her breath and let Kurt melt into her arms, tears back to flowing freely down his face.

He had never in his life felt so ashamed. The entire town would surely know by now. his dad hadn't said anything, but when he came home from the tire shop Kurt could feel that there was something he wasn't telling him.

His dad had been on the phone with Blaine, arguing. Undoubtedly about which method was the most effective to do what was best for Kurt – not to mention arguing about what actually was best for Kurt. More than anything Kurt just wanted to yell at them to shut up, but somehow it was impossible for him to raise his head or open his mouth. He was paralyzed.

Blaine hadn't been able to go home. He had been close to tears when he had been on video-call via Skype to tell Kurt that there was nothing he could do. If he went home he would lose his job. Kurt had cried and said that it was okay, when in reality he wanted to act like a spoiled brat and stomp his feet and accusing Blaine of not loving him if he chose his work over him in such a situation. But he knew it would be unfair and that things weren't as simple as that. That it wasn't Blaine's choice. So he settled for letting Blaine sing him to sleep over the phone while he cried silently into his pillow.

"Oh... now it suddenly makes sense," Santana mumbled, more to herself than to the room.

"What makes sense? Nothing makes sense!" Puck grunted and stared up at her.

"When Hummel said... that he and Mr. Silverscreen hadn't had buttsex," she said, suddenly seeming uncomfortable about the attention from everyone in the room.

"So it actually works down there?" Puck inquired, shooting his glance to Kurt.

"Would you leave him alone? It's hard enough that all of Lima is talking about him, he shouldn't have to deal with that crap from his friends as well," Quinn snapped.

"No. God... no, just – come with all of your questions? It's not like I have anything to hide anymore, and it's better than you guys whispering behind my back," Kurt sniffed, sitting up straight and drying his eyes.

All eyes flew to Kurt, staring at him, gaping mouths and wide eyes as if he had just declared that he in fact was a hermaphrodite.

"Can I see it?" Puck asked, receiving a direct slap to his Mohawk from Santana.

"What? No!" Kurt snapped in horror.

"I thought Blaine was gay," Mercedes commented. That didn't make any sense. Of course Blaine was gay.

"Blaine is gay!" Kurt replied, harshly.

"But if you've... and you never had... but you said that – okay, I'm a little confused," Mercedes rambled.

"To answer more questions than you have been rude enough to ask: yes, Blaine is gay. Yes, we had sex. No, we don't always go anal," Kurt blabbered out, hoping it would kill the worst.

"Always? So you experiment?" Puck asked, sitting up straight leaning slightly towards Kurt's seat.

"Noah, I am not laying down my entire sex-life for you all, so spare me," Kurt sighed heavily, suddenly very tired from everything that had been going on.

He was just about to get up when his phone vibrated, signaling an incoming text. He looked to it on the table, but didn't dare look directly at it. There was a good chance it was someone calling to harass him. He had already seriously considered deleting his facebook and changing his number. Changing his name and moving to another country.

Before anyone could say anything Puck was on his feet, grabbing the phone and looking at the screen. When he did a grin spread over his face and he handed it to Kurt.

"It's from your man. Nothing to worry about," he said.

Kurt felt his heart lighten when he accepted the phone. With shivering fingers he opened the text and read through it. He had to read through the message a few times. It didn't say much, but it made him confused.

"Doll-face. I am so sorry I can't be there with you. Go to this address and hopefully you won't be so lonely anymore."

The address wasn't one Kurt knew. He had never seen it before. It was in Lima midtown, about fifteen minutes in car from Kurt's house.

"Is he coming home?" Quinn asked carefully, watching him.

"No. He still has another week. He just... sent me this address. He wants me to go there," Kurt said, unsure of what to do. He couldn't go out there. Not now.

He had considered going to Blaine's apartment. Hiding there alone until Blaine returned home. Living of take-out and the contents of the liquor-cabinet so he wouldn't have to think or breathe the reality of life. It would be easier, give him a break. But he couldn't put that worry on his dad.

Everyone checked but no one recognized the address. In the end Kurt fought himself off the couch, the pashmina wrapped tight around his torso.

"Will someone go with me?" He asked weakly. He didn't feel like he could ask anymore from his friends, they had already done so much for him.

"I'll go with you," Puck said, already getting to his feet. He was next to Kurt in no time and had a hand on his shoulder. It felt nice. It was good to know that it wasn't just the girls who wanted to support him.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled and headed for his room to change.

Puck followed but kept his back on Kurt while he changed out of his pajamas and into a decent outfit. He couldn't remember when it was the last time he had settled for a sweater and a pair of jeans, but he didn't have imagination to come up with anything else, and at the moment he wasn't exactly up for fooling around with his clothes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Don't you think it would be better for you to wait at home until the worst has calmed down?" Finn asked when Kurt and Puck headed for the door.

"If Blaine says I have to go there it must be important. He wouldn't ask me to go anywhere without reason," Kurt brushed him off. He couldn't deal with it right now, Finn's senseless worrying.

"Then we'll all go with you," Finn declared and everyone were right at his heels.

There was nothing to do; everyone were up and headed for the cars in the driveway.

They drove down the street. Kurt in the backseat of Quinn's car, pressed between Puck and Rachel. No one said a word as they drove, but whenever Kurt was starting to lose spirit and had to hold back a whimper back Puck bumped his shoulder lightly.

They had to park a bit away and Kurt almost panicked by the thought. He couldn't walk down the street with everyone staring at him. He nearly went into shock, but Quinn talked him back to earth while Puck promised him that if anything happened in the least they would all go crazy on the people. That he was safe with them.

After drying his eyes and forcing his breathing calm again he stood tall and walked down the sidewalk, shielded by his friends circling him.

"This is it. I don't understand..." Kurt said and re-checked the address on the phone.

It was a flower shop. That didn't make any sense. If Blaine wanted to give him flowers he would just have them delivered to his house. It would be much easier and it would make sure Kurt wouldn't have to leave the house and face the cruel world that was only waiting to mock him.

"Oh... now I get. Look up, dude," Puck said and grinned as he was staring up at the facade of the store.

A big sign had been put over the previous sign. The letters seemed hand written but were still artistic and neat as they were swirling their way over the sign in dark green letters saying "Kurt's Flowers".

"Oh... oh... what did he do?" Kurt whispered to himself, eyes wide in wonder.

He didn't even think before he left his spot as the center of the group and entered the shop. It was a little store smelling like wet grass and flowerbeds. Shelves and buckets of green and magenta and cyan and all kinds of colored flowers were arranged in beautiful bouquets around the room, taking up the entire space and making the air humid and intruding.

"You're Kurt Hummel?" A lady asked. She was slim and wore a dirt-covered, black apron. He ginger curls were arranged cutely on the back of her head to keep it away from her face as she worked.

"Yeah, I am," Kurt stammered, feeling more and more confused by the minute.

"Alright. Let me just get rid of this and I'll find what Blaine left for you," she peeped, her voice high pitched and girly.

Before Kurt could object or ask any questions she had disappeared again to a back room. It wasn't until then he realized that Puck and Quinn were right behind him. They looked as confused as he felt himself, but they all seemed excited by the mystery of it all. By now Kurt was used to Blaine being mysterious and his love for surprising him, so he had learned that his excitement would have to wait until the right moment.

After a few moments the lady reappeared with a shiny, black box. She had left the apron in the back and washed her hands, only a little dirt left around her nails. She was smiling sweetly and for some reason Kurt felt an urge to hug her.

"So – I had been looking for someone to buy half of my store for a long time. The other morning Blaine called me. He sounded out of himself. I have known him for years. His best friend is my cousin. I've never experienced him like that. He was rambling and was frantic. He told me wanted to buy half of my store – on one condition... he wanted to rename it. For you," she told.

"Over the afternoon his lawyer came over and we fixed all the papers. Everything was settled by dinner. And now... all of this -" she let out an arm, indicating the room full of flowers.

"Is for you."

The lady smiled at him. Kurt felt his heart beat faster and itching spread in his eyes. His cheeks turned red and a sob was throbbing in his throat.

"He wanted me to give you this. You can come over here and have a look," she said and led them towards the counter. She handed Kurt the box and he accepted with a trembling hand.

He turned it around a few times, not sure what he was looking for. It was all black, no card or strings or stickers, nothing but a box with a lid. It wasn't any bigger or weighed anymore than he could have it in one hand.

Biting his lower lip he carefully lifted the lid off the box, revealing a burgundy silk handkerchief. Carefully he removed it and found a pen-drive.

"Here. I have my computer ready for you," the lady said and went behind the counter to lift up a small laptop, putting it in front of Kurt so he could see the screen.

With his heart in hand Kurt put the pen-drive in the computer, waiting for it to be accepted. When the window popped up there was nothing but a video-file titled "DOLL-FACE". For a few seconds he just stared at it, scared of what would be waiting for him when he opened it, but after a deep breath he clicked it.

The video was way too long in opening up, but when it finally did Blaine showed up on the screen. He was tanned, the freckles on his nose more pronounced than usual and he was wearing a purple polo. Kurt couldn't help thinking that this was the first time had seen Blaine in a t-shirt that wasn't something to sleep or walk around in at home, yet he looked put together with his hair gelled as always and his eyes sparkling through the screen.

Kurt's stomach turned and he wanted to throw up from how much he missed Blaine.

"Doll-face. I am so sorry I can't come home to you right now. I didn't imagine this would ever happen to you. I just wanna keep you safe," Blaine paused, his eyes flickering away from the camera before he re-focused.

"I know this isn't anything at all. This won't undo this for you. But I know how lonely you are. Now you will never have to be lonely anymore. Everything in this store is yours. Whenever I'm not around you can just come here and know that each of these flowers, each of these petals, represents how much I love you. It's not nearly enough. I could never tell you, or show you how much I love you. But at least here you can have some physical proof... if you should ever doubt," Blaine closed his eyes. When he opened again his eyes were wet and his lower lip trembling.

"Kurt, when I get home I will turn go through every single person in that shitty town to find out who did this to you. If I didn't know how much you would hate me I would beat them up, kill them. Instead I will sue their ass, make sure they will pay for what they have done. I can't stand knowing that you're hurting," Blaine croaked, voice thick and rasp as he let his hand up. His fingers drifted toward the camera like he was trying to touch Kurt, but retreated when he remembered that it was nothing but a screen.

"I know your dad will take care of you. But it's not the same when I can't keep you safe myself. I am working my ass off to get home to you as quickly as possible. Just... for what it's worth, I love you more than anything in the world, and I would never hurt you. See you, Doll-face," Blaine said. Right as a tear started rolling down his face the connection was broken and the screen turned black.

Kurt felt numb. He was sure it was a defensive mechanism from his body to make sure he didn't break down in the middle of everything and everyone. He realized Quinn's hand was locked around his, and his other hand was by his face, his teeth digging into the nail of his thumb.

"He uhm... he also asked me to give you these," the flower lady said carefully, like she was intruding on crying lovers.

Kurt ripped himself out of his haze where his eyes had been fixated on the screen, not even seeing it anymore. He turned and saw that the lady was handing him an envelope. He nervously took it, suspecting that he would drop it to the floor, but managed to keep it and open it.

Out of the envelope he pulled a plane ticket. Los Angeles. On the back was a post-it with Blaine's handwriting saying:

"If I can't come to you, I'll have you taken to me. I will not leave you alone."

"Kurt, that's incredible," Quinn whispered behind him.

Kurt broke down. Tears were flooding out of his eyes and down his face. Roaring sobs tumbled from his throat and out of his mouth. Quinn and Puck's arms were quickly around him, bringing him closer for comfort.

He let it all out. Couldn't possibly keep it inside any longer. His whole world was falling down around him, and here he was standing in the middle of this flower shop that his boyfriend had bought for him to make sure he would never be lonely, crying into his friends' arms with a plane ticket out of Hell in his hand. If it was ever possible to be filled with both happiness and despair and relief at once this had to be the only time.

Suddenly it was like all the flowers were craving his attention and he wanted to smell and feel and see them all. Every single one of them. They were all for him, after all.

**xXx**

Lunch with Elle Magazine's editors had been more rushed than usual. Blaine had known the ladies for a few years now and they had been understanding when he had been short and quick in everything they had turned during their meeting. He had started out by saying that he needed to pick his boyfriend up at the airport over the afternoon and that said boyfriend was in a great crisis so he wouldn't be up for much chitchat. Luckily they had been willing to help rush through the date and arranged to meet up again before he left California.

Now Blaine was in the airport, pacing the floors with a nerves on his sleeves as he was waiting for Kurt to come. His plane should have arrived thirty minutes ago and his phone was still turned off. Blaine didn't like that.

Ever since Kurt had woken him up early Thursday morning Blaine had been unable to calm down. He had been constantly scared of what could happen to Kurt. He knew what the guys at his school would do to him when they merely saw him as the only gay kid in school. Now they had much more reason to have their hatred fueled and fumed.

Every time his phone vibrated he rushed to check it, nervous that it would be someone telling him that Kurt had been brought to the hospital after an attack, or maybe that Kurt had done something to himself to escape his ghosts.

Suddenly a sea of people appeared and Blaine was on his toes. He was looking over the heads, searching for some sort of familiarity in the middle of the people he had no care for.

To his relief brown locks and black sunglasses on pale skin appeared like out of the blue. A black scarf was folded around his neck and even though he couldn't see his eyes Blaine could see that he was miserable. So Blaine ran through the people, pushing his way through the masses to throw his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms with kisses peppered all over his cool skin.

"Blaine. Blaine. I've missed you so much. I need you so much," Kurt cried, letting go of his bag and suitcase to fall into the man's embrace.

"I was so scared and humiliated. I've never felt so alone in my life," he cried, digging his fingers into the back of Blaine's polo, blue this day.

"You're not alone. You're not alone. I'm here, Doll-face. You're with me," Blaine cooed and stroke a hand up and down his back. He squeezed Kurt so tight his head might pop off, but Kurt didn't object. He simply clung himself to Blaine's body, like he was scared it would disappear if he ever let go.

"Please don't ever leave me again!" Kurt sobbed against Blaine's neck, his tears flooding down under Blaine's collar, wetting his neck completely.

"I won't. I promise. The next time I have to go somewhere I'll take you with me," Blaine assured him and kissed his cheekbone.

"Let's go back to the apartment and we'll get you together," Blaine smiled and moved a little back to press a strong kiss to Kurt's mouth. He wiped Kurt's cheeks dry and was happy to see the corners of his mouth twitch for a smile. Blaine picked up his suitcase and bag before he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the airport. Towards safety, towards a place where Kurt could be himself without being afraid.


	30. Shame

"How are you feeling, love?" Blaine asked and brushed a lock of hair away from Kurt's forehead.

The moment they had entered the apartment Blaine's company had provided Kurt had broken completely down. Blaine had guided him to the bedroom where Kurt had sobbed himself to sleep in Blaine's arms. Blaine had done his best to comfort him, stroked his hair and promised him that things would get better.

The problem was that in deepest honesty Blaine didn't know how to make it better. At this point he couldn't see any way to make it better. He was confused, and scared of what was going to happen.

He remembered back to when he had first met Kurt. He had been so ashamed of himself and his body. Ashamed of who he was. He was still ashamed. The only difference was that at least he hadn't been alone with the secret over the past few months, and he had learned to be comfortable about himself and his body. Until that moment a few days ago where the entire town found out. When someone leaked Kurt's biggest weakness to everyone in the town he grew up in, where he lived with his family.

"I'm not as tired anymore. I haven't really slept since… that day. It was good to sleep with you again," Kurt mumbled lowly. His voice was rasp and he looked like he was still mentally exhausted but physically relieved. His eyelids fluttered a little and he rolled closer to Blaine.

While Kurt had been asleep Blaine had been taking notes for a dinner meeting he had that evening. He really didn't want to leave Kurt alone but he didn't have a choice. It was now late afternoon and Blaine would have to get going soon to make his meeting on time.

"I have to go to a meeting soon. I've made some dinner for you. It's in the fridge. Will you be okay? I'll keep my phone close," Blaine cooed and ran his fingertips down Kurt's naked arm.

Kurt's skin was burning under his fingers. His body wasn't used to the temperature of the Californian summer and Blaine wasn't surprised to find that Kurt's face was flushed and moist from sweating. Right now he wished more than anything to be able to take Kurt to the pool and shower him in kisses and caressing touches.

"I don't want you to leave. But I know that you have to. Just… thank you for bringing me here. I couldn't stand…" Kurt started, but his voice broke and he bit hard down on his lower lip.

"Shhh. I know, sweetheart. But you are here now. The day after tomorrow I only have a party to show up to in the evening so I will stay with you and we will discuss what to do. I'll tell you what I've talked to your dad about," Blaine assured Kurt and ran a hand over his hair for comfort.

What terrible boyfriend was he to not be able to stay with Kurt when he was so shattered? Blaine hated himself for it, but he had to stay responsible and mature. He couldn't just drop everything he had. As much as he wanted to.

"Thank you," Kurt muttered and sat up next to Blaine, rubbing his eyes from sleep, followed by a light yawn.

On careful feet Kurt stumbled towards the bathroom. Blaine stayed on the bed watching him disappear before he got up and found out a tie from the closet. He pulled on his blazer an checked it all in the mirror when Kurt reappeared in the door, looking like a scared kid with his sleep ruffled hair, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

"Are you gonna be out late?" He asked.

"I mean… it's fine if you... I just don't…" He hurried to stammer and Blaine was in front of him in a heartbeat.

"I know. I won't leave you alone a second longer than I have to. I'll be back to you as soon as I see a chance to get away," he assured the boy, knowing that Kurt probably was nervous to be alone for the first time since his life had been turned upside down.

In response Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and squeezed him with a force that made Blaine lose his breath. He put his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his hair.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Doll-face."

**xXx**

When Blaine returned to the apartment after his dinner meeting Kurt was curled up on a chair on the balcony outside the living room. He was holding a GT Magazine but his eyes were clearly not paying any attention to the words or pages. He was simply staring blankly at the glossy pages.

He crossed the floor and sat down next to Kurt who didn't move an inch. Softly Blaine put a hand to his shoulder, brushing a caressing thumb over his arm.

"You shouldn't be wearing a blanket. It's crazy hot. You'll just get sick," Blaine commented, hoping to break the ice.

"'M cold," Kurt muttered and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"Wanna take a shower with me before going to bed?" Blaine asked.

He didn't wan to push Kurt, but he was worried about him. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. During June in LA. Under a blanket. That couldn't be healthy.

"'M tired," Kurt mumbled.

"Wanna just go to bed then?" Blaine tried, figuring that as soon as he had Kurt in his arms he would be able to cuddle up around him.

"Alright," Kurt shrugged indifferently.

He sat up slowly and sent Blaine a feigned smile before he got to his feet. He was quickly inside and when Blaine reached the bathroom he only made it to see Kurt disappear into the bathroom with his toiletries. Blaine was just about to follow when the door was locked.

He could hear Kurt go over his nightly routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth as usual. After a little while he reappeared in a casual cotton pajamas. He didn't say a word, just strolled by Blaine and slipped into bed.

In the bathroom Kurt's bag of toiletries was standing on the counter and his clothes had been folded neatly and put on a shelf next to the towels. Nothing to see, nothing strange.

Without much wondering Blaine went through his own routine, figuring Kurt was just tired. When he slipped into bed Kurt had his back on Blaine's side and was already asleep.

When Blaine slid his arm around his waist he expected Kurt to turn around and snuggle up to him as always, but instead he twisted himself out of Blaine's grip, the action feeling like a ball of ice in Blaine stomach.

"Goodnight. I love you, Doll-face," Blaine whispered sadly through the dark.

"Love you too," Kurt whispered thickly back and slipped a hand around his back to find Blaine's.

**xXx**

First thing done when Blaine woke up he wrapped his arms around Kurt to pull him closer and kissed his neck, but Kurt wriggled himself out of his arms and got up to go to the bathroom. Blaine sat up and looked after him with confusion.

After a moment Kurt returned with his arms folded around himself. He looked pale and sad, an expression on his face Blaine had never seen like it.

"I'm just gonna go - see if I can find something to eat," Kurt shrugged and left the bedroom.

Within seconds Blaine was on his feet, running after him. He put his hands to Kurt's shoulders and turned him around.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to have brunch with me and some designers," he said, staring nervously at Kurt. Something was up, and he needed to find out what it was.

"I'm hungry now," Kurt just said and continued down the hall towards the kitchen. He was scrambling around and when Blaine entered he was sitting by the counter staring into room.

"There's no food," he stated, resting his chin in his hands.

"I could've told you that. I've been eating out for meetings all week," Blaine said and sat down on the stool on the opposite side of the counter. He stared at Kurt, searching for his eyes but his gaze was blank.

"I think you should come take a shower with me and then go out to brunch with me," he said, reaching his hand out to let his fingertips graze Kurt's elbow.

"I don't feel well," Kurt said, trying to brush it off, looking down.

"I know that you don't. That's why I want you to come with me. I don't think you should be alone right now. Honey, you need to get out and see some people. Try to forget this mess," Blaine tried, desperate to let Kurt understand how important it was for him to not just close in on himself.

"I don't want to," Kurt groaned.

"Please. Do it for me. If you start feeling bad I'll take you back here," he pushed. He knew that he had promised Kurt to let him fight his own battles, but he was terrified of what would happen if he just stood by to watch Kurt shield himself off from the world.

"Blaine, I don't want to. Why is that so damn hard for you to get?" Kurt snapped, like a hysterical child, nearly surprising Blaine that he didn't stomp his foot, too. Instead he got up and walked back down the hall in the direction if the bedroom.

_Fucking teenage hormones._

"Kurt, would you stop leaving in the middle of conversations?" He yelled down the hall and followed.

When he entered the room Kurt was rummaging around his suitcase. He didn't spare Blaine a glance. Simply kept his eyes locked demonstratively into his clothes.

"Stop ignoring me. All I want is for you to go out with me so you can get your mind somewhere else!" Blaine snarled at him.

"I know, Blaine! I'm gonna take a freaking shower and go with you to your damn brunch. Satisfied?" Kurt hissed. With an armload of clothes he marched into the bathroom, smacked the door and locked up.

"Fucking hell, Kurt!" Blaine grunted under his breath as he fell back on the bed with his hands covering his face.

He needed to figure out a way to get Kurt out of his shell. If he could avoid going to the meetings and stay with Kurt instead he would, but it wasn't an option, and he didn't intend on leaving Kurt alone in his state of mind. He was honestly scared of what he would do to himself.

After 20 minutes Kurt showed up, wearing a nice pair of pressed slacks and a pretty shirt. He had a sweet sash Blaine had given him around his neck and his hair was just as gorgeous as always.

"Your turn," Kurt groaned as he fixed his cuffs. He turned to his suitcase Blaine had put on the chair in the corner and found out a cardigan that he started to pull over his shirt.

"Kurt it's baking out there. you're gonna melt if you put that on," Blaine said in shock.

"Mind your own business. Didn't you have a shower?" Kurt said coolly.

At that Blaine rolled his eyes and went to take a shower. He rushed through it all, washing up and fixing his hair before he returned to find Kurt sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand. He had his legs crossed and was tipping his foot impatiently.

"Put on some clothes," he said, not looking up.

"I thought you liked it when I'm naked," Blaine pouted and leaned down for a kiss, but Kurt stood up.

"If you keep being naked we will either be late or thrown out," he declared and threw Blaine's underwear in his face.

"You gotta stop that, Kurt. I only want you to feel better," Blaine sighed, pulling on his underwear, before turning to the closet.

"Whatever."

And Kurt left the room.

**xXx**

During the entire brunch Kurt was sweet and nice as ever when the designers addressed him. Ever the polite and well-behaved boy Blaine had fallen in love with. But in between he was moping and sulking to himself.

It didn't seem like the designers noticed, but Blaine knew that something still was wrong. Whenever he put his hand on Kurt's he received a response by Kurt removing his hand, whenever he put his hand on Kurt's thigh under the table Kurt pushed it away and moved a little away on the chair. Fortunately, when Kurt excused himself to use the bathroom, the designers commented on how sweet and gorgeous he was.

They spent the afternoon in town. Blaine took Kurt to showrooms where he was to pick up stuff for work, and took him to boutiques where he hoped to get Kurt's mood a little up. Nothing helped.

By evening they met up with other consultants for dinner at a restaurant in midtown. The consultants were some guys who worked in the LA department of Blaine's company so he had known them for a long time. They stayed for drinks and casual chat over the evening, and Kurt didn't complain. He smiled and nodded, replying whenever he was asked something. The rest of the time he kept his gaze locked on his drink.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked when they were in bed at night.

He hadn't wanted to ask on the drive home because he wanted to give Kurt some space, but once they were back Kurt disappeared behind the locked bathroom door, not uttering a word. Now he was once again lying a great distance from Blaine with his back on him.

Blaine moved closer, putting his arm around Kurt's waist but it was pushed away. So now Blaine had enough. He refused to go to sleep before he had things cleared out between them.

"I'm tired," Kurt mumbled.

"Me too. But I'm not gonna sleep before you tell me what is with you? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked and tried to put his arm back around his boyfriend but Kurt moved away again.

"Kurt, what is the matter with you? You won't even let me touch you? What have I done?" Blaine asked shrilly.

"Blaine, just stop! I don't want you to touch me. I just want to sleep!" Kurt snapped, clutching his pillow tighter, curled up to a ball.

Suddenly it occurred to Blaine what the problem was. It dawned on him like a bursting volcano and made him feel sick with himself for not having seen it before.

"Oh… oh Doll-face... I'm so sorry. I didn't even consider… Is this because - baby, I think your body is beautiful. Please don't be ashamed of it," Blaine said with a knot in his throat.

"Are you serious? How could I not be ashamed? I'm a freak! And you're gay, Blaine! You shouldn't like this abnormality," Kurt suddenly cried out, filling the dark room with the robbing he undoubtedly had been keeping inside.

"What? Of course I love your body. It's the most gorgeous body I've ever seen. And I have seen a lot of naked bodies," Blaine tried the best he could.

With a firm hand to Kurt's shoulder Blaine had him turned around. He moved to straddle his waist so he could lean down to kiss his forehead before sitting back up with his eyes locked on Kurt's. There was no way to escape now.

"This body - is the most gorgeous - in the entire world," Blaine said while he slowly started unbuttoning Kurt's nightshirt. Tears were rolling down Kurt's face and his hands were closed around Blaine's wrist as if to stop him, but he was too tired to put up a fight.

"I have seen so many naked people. Men… Women… Transgender - all of them. But yours…" Blaine continued and finally had Kurt's nightshirt open.

Blaine leaned down and started kissing over his collarbone, down his chest and ribs. Over his ribs and abs, before ending with a peck to Kurt's bellybutton while he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Kurt's pajama pants.

"No. Blaine, please just let me sleep. Please," Kurt begged in panic, trying to get Blaine's hands away, but Blaine ignored it and started dragging his pants off.

He moved further down Kurt's body and let his pants drop to the floor. Now Kurt was squirming under him to close his knees, cross his legs – anything to cover himself up.

"Your body is the most delicate, beautiful, wonderful, exquisite, gorgeous, lovely body I have ever had the honor to get close to. To see," Blaine said firmly, kissing each of Kurt's hipbones.

He let his palms run down the sides of Kurt's shivering body. From his ribs to his hips - and started to take off Kurt's underwear, causing Kurt to sob.

"I love your body, baby. It's hard and soft in all the right places. It's unique. I have never seen anything like it. And not just because of this…" Blaine told, putting a soft kiss to Kurt's now exposed mound.

"Which I think is the sexiest thing in the world - no, it's because it is you!" He ended and let Kurt's underwear drop to the floor before he fell to lie back down next to Kurt.

Kurt tied all of his limbs up the moment he saw his chance to. Crossing his legs and arms, tying them up like he never wanted to be unfolded. Which he probably didn't.

"Listen, baby… You could look like a Ken-doll down there for all I care. Your crotch has nothing to do with how much I love you or how much you turn me on," Blaine sighed and rolled to his side so he could force Kurt on his side to and into his arms.

"I have been with so many guys. I was a fucking slut when I met you. Even after I met you. But it was you I fell in love with. The only person to ever have made me drop everything and have me fall in love and want to settle down and stay home watching a movie rather than going to a club. That's you. And not just because our sex is the most mindblowing in history. Or because of your hell fire hot body - but because I love you. You're the only person I've ever allowed to sleep in my bed, the only person I've ever wanted to take care of when you're sick," Blaine explained while slowly rocking Kurt back and forth in his arms, trying to stop the tears that were soaking his naked chest.

"Kurt, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't let you be ashamed of yourself. I, for one, is so proud of you. Of how you are taking this whole thing, of how strong you are. And I have to admit that now where I am out here with people I've known for ages but haven't seen or talked to for a long time - I get proud when they ask me about you. I can't really figure out how to shut up once I've started telling them about you. Because I am so proud to be with you," Blaine told, kissing over Kurt's hair, hoping he could get Kurt to ease the pressure of his nails against Blaine's naked chest.

"Kurt… The first night we met I could feel that you are different. Not because of your crotch, but because of you. I was very excited to be with someone who had a pussy. I had never been with the same person twice before I met you. Except for Sebastian and that was just because he was my roommate in school. I chose to be with you again and again because I had never been so turned on in my life. And then later on I chose to stay with you because I found out that I could never love anyone but you. I don't want to ever love anyone but you."

Blaine sighed and resumed to stroking his hand down Kurt's back, feeling the hollow thrusts of Kurt's crying. He felt hopeless, he had no idea how to make things better for Kurt.

"I just feel so disgusting and humiliated. I've ruined everything for you and for my dad and everyone. I just want this feeling to go away," Kurt sobbed.

The sound and feeling and just the presence of Kurt's despair was tearing like a knife through Blaine's entire being. He wanted to cry himself, from the frustration of not being able to make things go away, but he powered through because he knew that Kurt needed him to be strong.

"You are _not_ disgusting. You are anything but that. And you could never ruin anything for me or your dad. You are the most important piece of my life," Blaine cooed.

"Listen to me," he said in a shaky voice and moved a little back to wipe the worst tears off Kurt's face and see his eyes.

"I've been on the phone with my lawyer every moment possible. He's looking into how to figure out who did this to you and then we'll prosecute them for distribution of child pornography and sue them for the emotional damage they have done to you. They're looking at a long time in jail for this. I know it won't take away how you feel, but it will show them that we aren't taking any shit. I won't let anything happen to you, babe," Blaine said firmly, gritting his teeth to avoid crying himself.

"I just want this to go away. I just want to be normal," Kurt wailed and tilted his head so he rested it in Blaine's palm.

"Doll-face, don't ever wish to be normal. You're much better than normal, boring people. You're the love of my life," Blaine groaned thickly, almost falling over the edge.

"I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me alone again," Kurt whined and hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Never ever again. I promise. Never," Blaine assured him, stroking Kurt's hair until both fell asleep, Kurt wrapped up in Blaine's body.

**xXx**

In the morning Blaine got up early. Kurt was still naked and clasped against him, so he carefully slipped out of bed and wrapped the sheets tightly around him. Not because he was afraid he would get cold, but because he was afraid Kurt would be embarrassed if he woke up naked. Instead Blaine opened the window and turned on the ceiling fan before he folded Kurt's clothes and put it on the bed next to him. Then he leaned down to put a kiss to Kurt's temple and tiptoed out of the room.

He drove off to get breakfast and was happy to find that Kurt still wasn't up when he returned. He hurried to arrange a tray and tiptoed into the bedroom where Kurt was still asleep, looking more peaceful than Blaine had dared to wish he ever would be allowed to again.

He put the tray on the dresser and crouched down next to Kurt. With a careful hand he stroked over Kurt's hair and kissed his feverish forehead.

"Doll-face, you should wake up now," Blaine whispered, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt's eyelids fluttered rapidly before he slowly opened his eyes, the blue hazed and clean as they searched for focus when they met Blaine's.

"Hey beautiful. Had a nice sleep?" Blaine asked quietly and tilted his head to see Kurt's eyes better.

"Mhm, I think so," Kurt mumbled.

"Why aren't you in bed with me?" His eyes turned sad as he realized that Blaine wasn't in the bed next to him.

"I went out to get breakfast. Can't have you go starving," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's nose before he stood up and got the tray from the dresser.

"Oh... Blaine. You didn't have to do that," Kurt said. He awkwardly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blaine placed the tray at the foot of the bed and got rid of his clothes so he could crawl back in next to Kurt.

"Yes. I did. Because I wanted to. Do you want to put some clothes on first, or..." Blaine held out Kurt's folded underwear for him, not wanting Kurt to feel like he had to wait until he had finished breakfast if he was uncomfortable not wearing clothes.

"You even folded my clothes? Blaine, you're... thank you. I'm fine. I miss feeling you close to me," Kurt smiled and leaned closer to press a kiss to Blaine's mouth, resting a hand lightly on Blaine's naked chest.

Blaine got the tray from the end of the bed and they started eating. Kurt moved in to sit against Blaine with a smile. He ran his fingers over Blaine's wrist and hand, making Blaine smile and kiss his temple.

The moment they were finished eating Blaine put the tray on the nightstand so he could turn to put both arms around Kurt and pull him into a soft embrace. He was still boiling and Blaine was honestly a little worried, but he figured he wouldn't fuss, because he knew how much Kurt hated it when he did that.

"How are you today?" He settled for asking, hoping Kurt would get into it himself if he was feeling ill.

"I don't really know. Better. But I have a little headache," he shrugged and rested his cheek against Blaine's shoulder.

"Aww, maybe you should get some more juice," Blaine suggested, not really sure where the line between being worried and being fussed actually was.

"Can we just... lie down or something?" Kurt asked and slid further down the bed, letting the sheets crawl up.

Blaine followed, making sure to keep Kurt as close as he possibly could. He strolled his fingertips up and down Kurt's naked arm, happy that his skin felt like he was cooling down. It was hard being close to Kurt when he was completely naked, and he really hoped that Kurt would never find out that his dick was dying to be let out of his underwear and pushed into Kurt's warm body. But Blaine pulled through, keeping his urges on low as long as Kurt was feeling down. No matter how horny he was for his boyfriend Blaine would never push him into anything. He could always jerk off in the shower later.

"I uhm... I talked to your dad. I guess you heard about it. I put my lawyer on the case of figuring out who did this to you, how this could happen. He's working with Internal Affairs on it, but so far it doesn't seem like it's anything that's gone wrong at the police, so the only alternative is at the doctor's office. But we are still waiting for news," Blaine explained softly, hating to go too much into details with the things he knew would make Kurt feel bad.

"And then what?" Kurt asked, indifferently. His voice was dry and cleared off all emotion. He didn't want to show what he was feeling and it scared Blaine.

"Then – I don't know, yet. We agreed that we didn't want to make a decision behind your back. Your dad asked me to talk to you about it when you came here because he wanted you to get some peace while you were at home," Blaine told.

It had been a huge relief for Blaine to find out that he was able to discuss the situation with Kurt's dad. The last thing Kurt needed was for his dad and his boyfriend to fight over his head. It wasn't like they had completely agreed on everything, but at least they agreed they wouldn't do anything without Kurt having given his consent.

"What – what does that mean? I mean... what are the options?" Kurt asked, watching his fingers find their way between Blaine's on the comforter.

"Well... as soon as we have some names and know the details we can have my lawyer built a case and drag them through a lawsuit for emotional damage and distribution of child pornography. But that will be a tough and long and such an emotionally hard process for you. I mean, I will do it for you. I will pay what it costs, I will go through it all for you. But I want you to be really sure, because it will probably be all over newspapers and local TV. Your face will be everywhere if we do this, and then if everyone didn't already know they certainly will after this," Blaine explained carefully.

He had spent a lot of time thinking about this. It was the same consequences as if they had to go through a lawsuit regarding their relationship. That was the exact thing they had tried avoiding by taking Kurt to the gynecologist in the first place.

"And uhm... what's the other option?" Still no emotion. Still dry and indifferent.

"We can also decide to not take action. To keep your sanity and let it cool down. That way it won't be anymore spread than it already is, and with a little luck people will forget it. I know that people won't really forget it, like really forget it, but hopefully it will be pushed away and people will throw their attention at other things instead."

The sound of the ceiling fan above their heads and the birds outside the open window filled the bedroom. Blaine could feel Kurt breathe heavy against his chest and it was like a thick tension was hanging around the atmosphere.

"You don't have to decide now. It's a lot to digest and it's a life-changing decision either way. I just want you to know that no matter which way you end up wanting to go you will have all of my support. I will carry you all the way. Don't worry about the time or the money, I'll figure it all out. I just want my Doll-face to be happy again," Blaine declared, having to bite his lower lip to not let emotions overwhelm him. He had no idea how hard this was affecting him as well.

With that Kurt turned around to look Blaine in the eyes. His eyes were glassy and frightened, but still they were filled with a sense of safety and comfort.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you," he said, breaking down in a cry as he buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, his arms folded tightly around Blaine's waist.

"Shhh, it's okay, Doll-face. You'll never have to figure out. I'm not going anywhere," Blaine cooed and stroke a hand down Kurt's back. All he could do was let Kurt cry out. Again. Showering him in kisses and love declarations, because even though Blaine had more money than he could spent and connections to get a person killed, not to mention to he could get drugs and diamonds by a click of his phone. He could make sure Kurt would never have to move a finger in his life again, never have to go to school or work, and still live a luxurious life. Still, the one thing he couldn't do was take Kurt's pain away, and it was killing him.


	31. Forever Is A Long Time

The rest of the week in LA they were as inseparable as could be. Whenever it was a possibility Kurt went with Blaine for his business meetings. He didn't tell Kurt, but on more than one occasion Blaine had to tell his work connections that Kurt was not a model and that he wasn't interested. He kept running the moment when Kurt told him to let him fight his own battles in his head over and over again whenever anyone requested to use him for modeling, but Blaine told himself that right now a life in the fashion industry was the last thing Kurt needed. And if he went into modeling he would lose all control of his own body - and his secret would be exposed there as well.

No. It was for the best this way. He told himself that when Kurt turned 18 he could tell him that it actually was a choice for him, but until then Blaine would protect him with his life to keep him out of the dirt.

It was now last day before they would be going back to Lima. Blaine had an important last meeting that he couldn't take Kurt to, but when he came back Kurt was on the computer; pale and ill-looking.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked when he entered the living room.

Kurt was startled and snapped the laptop closed. He shook his head lightly and tried to look like everything was fine, but Blaine looked right through him.

"Nothing. There's nothing. How was the meeting?" He stammered out, his fingers scrambling around to find distraction.

That wasn't good enough. Blaine knew him too well to be fooled so easily. He couldn't just let Kurt be upset and then hide it. How would he ever be able to be there for him then?

"It was fine, but I don't care about that. Why are you lying to me?" Blaine asked as he crossed the floor and sat down next to Kurt.

"Lying? What are you talking about?" Kurt stuttered and worried his lip between his teeth.

"I know you, Doll-face. That face does not say fine," Blaine sighed, and before Kurt could do anything he had opened the laptop.

On the screen Kurt's Facebook page showed up and he didn't like what he was seeing. People had shamelessly filled his notifications with slurs and degrading phrases. Blaine didn't think he had ever seen the word 'freak' so many times in one place.

"Doll-face, why would you tell me that you were fine when you clearly aren't?" Blaine asked, worry swimming through his entire body.

"Why are you even looking at that?"

Kurt looked away and had his lips trembling as he tried to keep his face neutral, but a tear escaped and fell down his face.

"I just wanted to see…" He gulped.

In a quick motion Blaine was over the couch and had his arms around Kurt, pulling him into his embrace with a deep sigh. He ran his hand down Kurt's back and squeezed him as tight as he could.

"What are we going to do about this, Doll-face?" Blaine crooned into his hair, placing kisses over the crown of his head.

"Listen, you should delete that thing. You don't need that," Blaine said softly.

"I talked to Rachel today. She said that no one in Lima pays attention to it anymore, but of course it's summer-break so it's hard to say really. I just wanted to see what was going on with my friends," Kurt cried, sniffing in an attempt to stop the tears and sobs.

"Babe, we'll go back tomorrow. When we're home we'll set up something so you can see your friends," Blaine assured him and pulled him close to press a kiss to his cheek. The soft skin was warm and tasted like salt which made something grow in Blaine's throat because he knew it was from Kurt's tears.

"I was thinking that as soon as we get home I will come to your house and we can discuss with your dad how we should tackle this. If it's better I will arrange for my lawyer to be present too. So we can get it over with," Blaine sighed, his hand brushing down Kurt's back now.

"That's good, sounds good," Kurt sniffed and dragged the back of his hand over his face.

"But now I think you should go get ready, cause I'm taking you out tonight, and I will spoil you so much you will forget about everything. I'll take it all away from you, baby. Even if it's just for one night," Blaine crooned, running his hand down Kurt's arm.

"You always spoil me," Kurt chuckled through a hoarse sniff before he stood up.

"I was thinking… do you maybe - wanna come shower with me?" Kurt asked shyly, like this was something they had never done before.

It was strange how this entire experience had transformed Kurt. It was like he had been pushed back to be that scared, broken boy Blaine once had taken advantage of. The only difference now was that Blaine would never take advantage of him again and Kurt knew it, Kurt would trust him with his life.

At this point Kurt knew that Blaine would do anything for him. They hadn't had sex after Kurt came to LA, which gave Blaine his longest record of no sex, since it had been almost two weeks now. He was horny as hell but hadn't tried anything. He had let Kurt keep his body wrapped in clothes and blankets, not even suggesting for him to get naked. He was well aware that pressuring Kurt would only make things worse, and as much as he missed Kurt's naked body he really just wanted to see Kurt happy again.

However, if Kurt wanted them to shower together there was nothing in the world that would ever be able to hold Blaine back. He rushed to be in front of Kurt and kissed him softly. With a gentle hand he brushed over his hair before he let his hand slip Ito Kurt's, leading him to the bathroom.

They stripped in silence. Blaine unceremoniously like always, but Kurt was standing with his back on Blaine as he peeled off the layers. When Blaine saw it he felt ill, the feeling only strengthened when Kurt carefully got into the shower, his back still on Blaine but obviously still trying to cover himself up. He seemed more ashamed of himself than Blaine had ever seen him and he was lost on what to do about it.

"Blaine, I… I miss you," Kurt suddenly mumbled, his voice barely audible through the water drumming down on the porcelain under their feet.

Kurt was standing so far away from Blaine that he was almost pressed back against the wall. He had his knees bent together, looking like his legs were trying to tie him up. His arms were folded across his midsection and his wet bangs were hanging to his eyes, making drops roll down his face.

"Doll-face, I'm right here. I never went away," Blaine declared and took half a step closer, but something was holding him back. What if Kurt didn't want to be touched?

"I know, but - this past week… Everything's been different. I miss you, and I want us to… Go back to how we were. I know it's all my fault, but I miss being close to you," Kurt whimpered.

He was looking down, droplets falling from his hair. He strengthened his arms around his ribs and it was suddenly very clear that his knees were trembling.

"Doll-face… It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. Can I - please let me hold you," Blaine begged his hands itching to be allowed to pull Kurt closer.

With a noise like a sob getting caught in his throat Kurt rushed over the porcelain floor of the shower niche to throw his arms around Blaine, falling directly into his embrace.

They stayed under the water stream for a long time. Kurt didn't leave Blaine's arms and Blaine didn't stop stroking his hair or caressing his back. He kept a steady stream of kisses coming to Kurt's hair and temple, sometimes whispering silent "_I love you_" and "_We'll get through this together_" in his ear.

When they had been in the shower for so long their fingertips started wrinkling up Blaine turned off the water and wrapped a towel around Kurt. They dried up in silence and got ready just as silent after.

**xXx**

"Doll-face, I really wish we could find a way to make you forget all of this, if only just for one night," Blaine said as he put his hand on Kurt's.

They were in the car on their way to a nice restaurant Blaine had good experience with. Kurt had dressed up nicely in some of the clothes Blaine had given him over the week, and to Blaine he couldn't have looked anymore stunning.

"It's okay. It's gonna be fine," Kurt smiled insecurely back at him.

"Fine isn't good enough for my baby," Blaine grinned.

"I love you, you know that?" Kurt smiled, this time actually seeming sincere. He rested his head back against the seat and observed Blaine as he drove them through town.

"Like what you see?" Blaine teased, nodding his head in a overly cocky fashion.

"That depends on how smug you're gonna be about it," Kurt grinned.

"I'm always gonna be smug about it if you like watching me," Blaine flirted and squeeze his hand around Kurt's, happy to find that Kurt was actually squeezing back.

"This will be a good night," Kurt said softly, still watching Blaine. It was like he was saying it more to himself than to Blaine and Blaine was a little uncomfortable by the thought that he had to pressure himself to it, but he was happy that Kurt really wanted it.

The restaurant was a fancy place, but since Blaine had found out that Kurt didn't always feel comfortable in too fancy places he had made sure to find a place that was also relaxed.

At first Kurt was quiet and they stuck to sending each other awkward smiles over the table. However, after way too long with the only sounds being the clinking of cutlery and the other guests chatting, Blaine took a deep breath and moved his chair around the table to sit next to Kurt, receiving wide, shocked eyes.

"This is gonna stop. Now we are gonna chat and I will make you laugh and you will think I am stupid and vulgar and way too inappropriate for a scenery like this. But that sad gloom in your eyes will go away," Blaine declared, squeezing Kurt's thigh and nudging his nose against Kurt's cheek.

He started kissing down Kurt's neck, pretending to bite him and lick over the skin that tasted like perfume and sweat. To his relief Kurt started giggling, bucking away.

"Blaine! There are people here," he laughed and turned his head, a grin covering his face.

Mission accomplished. This was the first time in over a week Kurt had been laughing. Now it was only about finding a way to keep it.

"Alright. I'll stop," Blaine grinned. He pressed a wet, heavy kiss to Kurt's cheek am got up to move back to his own spot, but Kurt put a hand to his arm, stopping him.

"No. Don't move back. Sit here with me," he requested.

"Okay," Blaine agreed softly, a vague smile twitching at the corners f his mouth. He sat back down and pulled his plate to his new spot.

Throughout dinner they kept silent but their arms and elbows rubbed against each other, making Kurt blush and giggle. They kept sending each other longing glances out of the corner of their eyes and sweet smiles with a need for kisses filling their lips.

"I have a demand to make. It's rather serious, but I don't want you to freak out," Kurt suddenly said. He had just emptied his glass of wine and they were both done eating. Blaine had allowed his hand to drift down Kurt's thigh under the table and they were now enjoying each other and their wine.

A warmth spread in Blaine's face and his insides coiled. Kurt was very serious and it didn't feel good. His eyes were flickering and he was worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Uhm, okay. What is it?" He asked nervously, feeling the lump in his throat threaten his voice. He couldn't handle anymore too serious right now. Especially not regarding Kurt.

"There's just one thing, and I know that it's a lot to ask from you, but if you don't wanna do it I will get really sad," Kurt explained.

"Just… just say it, Doll-face. I told you: we'll handle this together. I'll do anything for you," Blaine said, clasping his hands around Kurt's one lying on the table between them.

"I want you to have ice cream with me," Kurt announced and let a wide grin spread across his face.

Blaine's jaw dropped and his head felt light. This was definitely not what he had expected. He felt the block of ice in his belly melt and turn to rosy spots on his cheeks.

"You damn brat! I thought this was something really serious," Blaine said and poked Kurt in the ribs right where he knew that he was most ticklish, making him giggle and strangle a squeal with a hand to cover his mouth.

"It is! I don't kid about ice cream," Kurt declared as serious as he possibly could.

"You're precious," Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend before signaling for the waiter to get them their check.

The left the restaurant hand in hand. Blaine drove them out to a beach close to the apartment where they had ice cream while walking through the burning sand. For once Blaine actually allowed himself to have ice cream, giving in to Kurt's demand. If that was what it took to keep Kurt happy he could always intensify his work-out-schedule once they were home.

He sat on a bench as he watched Kurt dance around the beach, dipping his naked toes in the waves while Blaine watched his shoes and socks. It occurred to Blaine that this was the first time he had ever seen Kurt completely carefree. There was always something that troubled him, whether it was school, bullies, parents - or now this horrible big exposure he had been out through, but right now he was ceasing the moment and embracing the sunset filling the beach with colors and love.

When they were tired of the beach and it was almost dark they went back to the apartment. Kurt was smiling and looked satisfied as he went directly to the bedroom. He curled up on the bed and watched as Blaine got rid of his blazer and tie.

"I'm hot," Kurt mumbled, observing Blaine unbutton his shirt slowly.

"I know you are. That's why I can't stop looking at you?" Blaine joked with a laugh, nudging Kurt's foot with his knee.

"You're a jerk," Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes.

As Blaine started to open his pants Kurt jumped to sit on his knees on the bed. He stretched his hand out and grabbed Blaine's wrist to pull him closer. Kurt pressed his mouth onto Blaine's and without Blaine had a chance to react Kurt was slowly unbuttoning Blaine's shirt.

"Let's go to the pool and cool off. I've never been in a pool before," Kurt whispered between kisses. He pushed Blaine's shirt off and yanked his undershirt out of his slacks, then he started pulling it off over Blaine's head, and the moment it hit the bed Kurt kissed one last kiss to his mouth, chaste and sweet, before he moved away.

"I'll meet you down there. I just need to fix a few things," Kurt smiled and innocently walked towards the bathroom. As he closed the door behind him Blaine rushed to put on his swim shorts. He wasn't sure if Kurt had anything that with him that could take a trip in the pool so he put out a pair he had got for Kurt before he arrived - just in case.

He jumped directly in, letting the water soothe his tanned skin, the night air cool and relieving after hours of sun. He swam a few rounds, waiting for Kurt to show up, when he looked to the door and found Kurt with a towel wrapped around him.

"Hey beautiful. Wanna drop the towel and join me?" He asked and swam towards the edge where Kurt was standing.

With careful steps Kurt walked to where Blaine was waiting for him. He nervously sat down and slowly let the towel drop. Now he was completely and unmistakably naked.

"Wow… Kurt, I - I put some shorts on the bed for you in case you didn't have anything yourself. You don't have to…" Blaine stammered, holding a hand on Kurt's knee, but having trouble keeping his eyes away from where Kurt's thighs met.

"I know. I just figured… You take yours off too," Kurt requested.

At first Blaine was a little confused by his request, but after a moment he kissed Kurt's knee before moving away to get some space. He took off his shorts and let them onto the edge of the pool with a slam.

"Will you come join me now?" He asked, swimming a little back and forth in front of Kurt, his eyes constantly locked on Kurt's face.

Kurt nodded quietly and took a deep breath. With uncertain movements he slowly started to sink himself into the water, allowing Blaine to have a short view of Kurt's pussy so Blaine's cock gave a slight twitch. As soon as Kurt was all the way down he stayed where he was, hands still on the edge to keep him up.

"It's not gonna be much fun if you're planning on staying there," Blaine chuckled lightly followed by a twirl.

"I uhm - please don't laugh at me," Kurt said insecurely. His eyes flickered a little and his entire body seemed insecure.

"Doll-face, I thought we had reached the point where we agree that I will never laugh at you," Blaine sighed and swam close to Kurt, finding the lower of Kurt's back so their bodies were almost flushed with each other.

"It's just… I can't swim," Kurt stammered insecurely, his cheeks going red.

"You can't… That's alright, baby. We can just stay here," Blaine said softly and leaned closer to the edge.

"It's because… I've never been to the beach, and I couldn't really take swim class with the others in school because then they would -"

Blaine stopped him with a gentle smile and a shake of his head.

"Doll-face, it's okay. I'm not judging you. Will you kiss me now?" Blaine smiled, tilting his head a little and grinned when Kurt's tension relieved and drifted into a smile instead.

Kurt chewed on the inside of his cheek and let the corners of his mouth turn slightly up. He carefully let his one hand around Blaine's waist and moved closer to him. Blaine could sense that he was very nervous about the situation so he let both of his hands around Kurt to support him.

With that Kurt blushed again and pressed his nude body against Blaine's. His nipples were hard against Blaine's chest and his fingers were clinging to Blaine's back, holding on for dear life in the pool where he didn't stand a chance against the water sucking them up.

It was when Blaine squeezed his arms a little tighter around Kurt as he pressed his mouth onto Kurt's. He could feel Kurt tremble in his embrace, and goosebumps cover his skin.

"Are you scared of the water?" Blaine asked softly.

"Maybe a lil' bit," Kurt admitted. He hid his face against Blaine's shoulder, covering up his shyness about how awkward he clearly found the situation.

"Come here. I'll just do this, and then you can get you used to it," Blaine smiled and turned to put his back against the edge so he could hold around Kurt, letting Kurt get used to the open water behind him, but still not being out there.

"Just trust me, Doll-face. I've got you," Blaine cooed into Kurt's hair, stroking a thumb over Kurt's hipbone.

The action made Kurt shiver slightly, pressing his pelvis closer to Blaine, and it was impossible to stop it. Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's neck, holding himself above water with the help from Blaine's hands around his waist.

Their palms slid easily around their wet skin. Blaine's curls were clinging to his head from having been diving under the surface several times, but Kurt's hair was still as perfect as always. The only light to keep the darkness away from the pool was the shine streaming from inside the apartment through the huge full-window wall, a soft light from the sore lamps Blaine had lit before jumping in.

"I've heard that before," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, his lips sliding over Blaine's earlobe.

"When I first met you. You kept telling me to trust you. Said: "_Trust me, Doll-face. I've got you._" I knew you did. I still do," Kurt told quietly, and the memory crept under Blaine's skin.

It was odd the way Blaine both loved and hated the memory of their first night together. On one hand it was one of his most treasured memories, one of the best nights in his life; because that had been the day Kurt had come into his life, trusting and innocent. On the other hand he hated it because of the way he had treated Kurt, because of the things he had said to him – because of the things he had thought about him.

"I'll always have you, Doll-face. You don't have to be scared anymore," Blaine assured him, running his hand lightly down the lower of Kurt's back to rest on his ass-cheek.

"I'm never scared when I'm with you," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's earlobe between his teeth, and Blaine had to keep in a moan.

It was inevitable when his dick twitched and started going hard. Kurt's pussy was pressed against him, everything was wet and intense, with naked skin and whispered words. He didn't dare hope for anything, though.

Kurt was still very fragile. He still had mood swings, and most of the time he was depressed. Not one time while they had been in LA had Blaine tried anything inappropriate. He had wanted to, needed to, but not so much as try to peek under Kurt's clothes had he tried. He knew there was a possibility that Kurt would feel violated by it, and he didn't want that. Needless to say he was horny as hell.

How was he ever supposed to hold himself back when Kurt was being such a tease right now? Every urge inside of him was telling him to just go for it. His predator instincts floated to the surface and made his fingers tingle to be allowed to let loose. He just couldn't. He couldn't do that to Kurt.

Yet, he hadn't seen the next thing coming.

"Blaine... I miss you so much. I miss being close to you. I miss you touching me. I miss feeling you," Kurt whispered, his wet lips slipping over Blaine's drying cheek.

"I miss you inside me," Kurt breathed out tenderly and slid his one knee up to Blaine's hip so he could rub his cunt against Blaine's erection.

"Are you trying to seduce me, young Hummel?" Blaine asked, voice unsteady, fingers needing to be grabbing on to something.

"You already seduced me, Mr. Anderson," Kurt smiled against his cheek, running his lips lightly over the skin.

"Do you really wanna do this, Kurt? Cause I want you so much," Blaine whispered, afraid to even move because he needed Kurt to be sure before he moved forward, but he was afraid that if he did anything he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore.

"Please, Blaine. It's been so long," Kurt groaned, pressing a little more so Blaine's cock slipped between his lips.

"When you left I missed you so much. I laid in bed at night, touching myself while thinking of you, wishing it was your fingers inside me," Kurt whispered directly into Blaine's ear.

The words spread inside of Blaine's head, swimming out to the rest of his body, filling his crotch with blood. Every vein in him was pounding with need and desperation, telling him that Kurt had started it himself, this was okay.

"I'm gonna take real good care of you, sexy," he grunted against Kurt's neck.

"Yes, Blaine. Take care of me," Kurt begged and let his other leg up, both of his knees now at Blaine's hips so he could feel Kurt's entrance ghosting over his head.

With a swift movement of his hips Blaine had his pelvis angled perfectly. It only took him a moment before he was sliding carefully into Kurt's body. Both of his hands slipped down to take a firm grasp around both of Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt was unusually tight around him, but fortunately wetter than usual. Blaine could feel that he was tensing up, probably anxious after having waited so long. He had his face buried in Blaine's neck, arms squeezing strongly around his neck, his breathing hitched.

"Feel so good, baby," Blaine groaned into his hair, kissing everywhere he could reach; hair, cheek, neck, shoulder, tendon of his elbow.

In response Kurt gave a little whimper, pressing his face deeper into Blaine's neck so his nose was boring into the flesh.

"Are you okay? Are you good, Doll-face?" Blaine asked nervously. He stroke a hand over Kurt's shoulder and down his bicep, caressing the skin while he forced his hips to still.

Slowly Kurt let his arms slide away from around Blaine's neck, down to go around his ribs, so Kurt could support his hands on the edge of the pool behind Blaine. As soon as he was properly situated he carefully moved his face away from Blaine's neck to let their mouths collide.

With a moan and need Kurt used his hands for leverage to work himself up around Blaine, slowly sliding back down. He rested his forehead against Blaine's so he could look him in the eyes, the blue orbs big and aware as his lips brushed over Blaine's with every movement he did.

Little by little Blaine allowed his hips to meet Kurt's thrust. The hot pocket of Kurt's wet pussy swallowing his cock deep and needy made his brain shut down. The blood in his pelvis was throbbing, and his dick was pounding.

Kurt's breathing drifted into Blaine's mouth, draped itself over his lips and filled his body with the very essence of Kurt. Their movements were hazed and fluid, following each other like their bodies had melted together, and after a while Kurt allowed his hands to run up Blaine's back to press their chests together. His palms were freezing from resting on the stone and chills ran down Blaine's spine that made him thrust a little deeper, earning a moan from Kurt against his mouth.

"I missed this... so much," Kurt croaked out, his cunt grabbing a little tighter around Blaine's shaft.

"Me too. Love your pussy so much," Blaine grunted, taking Kurt's fat lower lip between his teeth.

The water was squelching around them, the waves following their movements. The night air was cool around them, but the pool was warm and nice. For some reason Blaine couldn't help noticing how strong the stars lit above their heads, considering how hard it was to find a starry night in LA. It only felt right that Kurt could make the stars come out.

It had been way too long. Kurt's sex was clamping down around Blaine's cock and it made his insides do somersaults. He allowed his one hand to slide down over Kurt's thigh, fingers running through the fine, wet hairs. His skin was burning, heated to a point where the water should have been boiling around them.

Kurt stopped moving up and down to start rolling his hips again. His pubic bone was pressed against Blaine's pelvis, making his clit rub against Blaine's skin with every movement they did. Blaine slipped his arms around to fold as much around Kurt's waist as he possibly could, covering Kurt's back in his arms.

"Oh... oh yes... Blaine, Blaine... yes," Kurt cried, squeezing his eyes shot as his cunt closed up around Blaine's cock, hot and slippery with every thrust of Blaine's shaft into his center. He could feel Kurt's inside spasm as he was coming, Kurt's nails digging into the skin of Blaine's shoulder blades with a muffled whimper against Blaine's face.

"Shhh, I've got you," Blaine cooed, his hips still thrusting against Kurt's ass, but his hands much softer on Kurt's back now.

He was so close. His eyes were swimming and his brain was fogged over. It was difficult to continue moving when Kurt was clinging lazily to him, his hips still rolling but much more casually now. Instead he pushed deeper, circled his hips so Kurt threw his head back, and Blaine's crotch shot ablaze.

"Kurt, oh god! Don't let go, baby!" He pleaded through grunts and groans, his face nuzzled into Kurt's neck. His entire pelvis felt on fire as his balls pulsed and shot his load through his shaft, filling up Kurt's pussy, making him orgasm once more.

"Blaine, yes. Ye-yes," Kurt stuttered, his moans fading out into hollow panting into the crook of Blaine's neck. Both of his arms felt locked, like they were sewn together around Blaine. It was hard to imagine that Kurt was ever planning on releasing his grip on him, by the force of which he was holding onto Blaine.

After Blaine had taken a while to not see stars with his eyes closed and breath without feeling like his lungs were about to explode he started brushing his hands up and down Kurt's back. The sound of the water stirring around them suddenly sounded much louder now that their combined panting had eased out.

"Are you okay, Doll-face?" Blaine asked insecurely.

Kurt was still clinging to him. Arms and pussy, his entire body still anxiously tensed up. That's what made Blaine fear that maybe Kurt had regretted it, hadn't been ready for sex again yet.

"I'm... I'm fine. I've missed this..." Kurt assured him softly, and kissed Blaine's lips, swollen and dry.

"Good. For a moment I was scared I hurt you," Blaine smiled and his dripping hand up to run over Kurt's still dry hair.

"Did I do okay?" Blaine smiled, running his fingertips up and down Kurt's back, hoping he would cool off soon, because it seemed like Kurt's skin had reached a fever high.

"Okay? God, it was so good. And I came down here to try and learn how to swim. I don't even care about swimming if I can do this instead," Kurt grinned and rolled his hips a little, coaxing a groan from Blaine has his overly sensitive dick was stimulated, still trapped inside Kurt's body.

"But now... I'm exhausted," Blaine declared. He put his hands on Kurt's hips and easily lifted him off with careful movements.

The water had them both feeling weightless, and it served good to cool down their bodies. Kurt immediately let himself fall into Blaine's arms, pressing a deep kiss to his mouth before he insecurely moved around to support back against the edge of the pool.

"Wanna go to bed with me?" Blaine asked, swimming towards the ladder by the end of the pool.

"Are you coming?" He asked, turning around to find Kurt still clinging himself to the edge, looking a little lost.

It took a little time for Blaine to realize what the problem was, but when he did he swam back to Kurt and gently took his hands. Kurt kept his back pressed against the concrete side of the pool, so Blaine came a little closer.

"Trust me. I'm not gonna let you drown, silly. I'll just help you swim with me over to the ladder – without the edge," Blaine smiled. He rubbed his thumbs soothingly over the back of Kurt's hands and watched with satisfaction as Kurt dared himself out to open water, willing himself towards Blaine and away from the edge.

"Look at you. You're doing great," Blaine encouraged him and slowly helped Kurt through the water.

He could feel that Kurt was tense and probably scared, but Blaine let him take things at his own speed, patiently waiting for Kurt to come to him and lead the way. It only took a minute, but to Kurt it probably felt like a life-time, so Blaine let Kurt up first.

As soon as they were both standing naked on the edge of the pool Blaine wrapped a soft towel around Kurt, embracing him and kissing his hair before picking up his own towel. He dried himself off loosely, but when he saw that Kurt was still standing quietly with his towel cocooning his body and water dripping down his legs Blaine walked over to dry Kurt off with a grin.

"I can teach you how to swim, you know. If you want," he said gently, wiping a wet lock of hair away from Kurt's temple.

"Maybe some day," Kurt mumbled, leaning his head against Blaine's hand where it was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you, Kurt. You did so good. Do you even know how much I admire you?" Blaine cooed, rubbing his hands over Kurt's toweled up shoulders. He took Kurt's hand and started leading him back towards the house.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" Kurt murmured, raising a mistrusting eyebrow.

"I'm serious. If all of this, any of this, had been me – I would have left the country. But you keep your head so high. I'm such a pussy next to you," Blaine said.

"Wrong choice of words, sorry. But you have to believe me," he apologized.

They had reached the bedroom, so he pushed Kurt to sit on the bed before he crouched to sit on his knees in front of Kurt. He took both of his hands and ran circles over his wrists with his thumbs.

"I've been thinking a lot about it lately. How much I admire you. I couldn't have done half of the things you do every single day. I've always seen myself as a man. But I'm not. Not really. To me you are the very definition of a man. You've made me a better man. I love you so much," Blaine told gently, watching as Kurt's eyes turned wet from the sound of his words.

"I was thinking... maybe I'll move to New York permanently over the summer," Blaine said, his voice shaking.

Kurt's face dropped. He went pale and his hands turned cold in Blaine's. Like he had woken up from shock he pulled his hands away from Blaine. He didn't even allow Blaine to continue before he was trembling.

"What? You're just gonna... leave me?" Kurt asked, words breaking and terrified, resembling the look in his eyes.

"Leave you? Kurt... I want you to come with me. You can't stay in Lima anymore. No matter what we end up doing when we come home. This will always be hanging over your head as a black cloud. You will always be haunted by this," Blaine explained, feeling how heavy it was weighing on his chest.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Kurt asked, the color slowly returning to his cheeks, but he still seemed confused.

"Yes. I guess I am. I mean, I miss you all the time when we aren't together anyway. So I might as well make sure you'll always be there with me. At least when I wake up in the morning, and when I go to sleep at night. It would be easier for me to work, and you could get a fresh start in a new place."

He stood up and sat down on the bed next to Kurt. He watched as Kurt turned the proposition over in his head, probably weighing pros and cons.

"Blaine, my dad, my school.."

"I will talk to your dad about it. And you can't stay in that crappy school anyway. I've done a little research and New York has some really fine private schools focusing on performance arts, preparing their students to apply to places like Julliard and NYADA. You could get enrolled there. There's also schools with high focus on design if you'd rather do that. Or we could just enroll you in a regular private school so you have some time to figure out what you wanna do," Blaine told, doing his best to not seem to eager or pushy. This was completely Kurt's choice.

"You really did all of this for me? Checking schools and stuff?" Kurt asked in awe, voice small and confounded.

"Yeah. I did. Because I want what's best for you, Kurt. I want to see you happy and safe. And you won't feel safe in Lima anymore, and you won't be happy there either. Of course we would have to find another apartment, though. I don't want you to feel like it's my place and I'm letting you live there. We would go out and a find a place to be ours. Together. Where you could have all of your things as well."

"I can't let you pay for all of those things, Blaine. And I can't afford it myself," Kurt said, affection filling his voice and expression.

"I knew you would say that. So I've talked a bit – loosely, so no one is expecting anything – and I know that I can get you an after-school-job at a ton of different place. We'll figure that out," Blaine made clear. He had laid awake for hours at night, considering which way would be the best for Kurt to be kept safe and happy after all of this had snow-balled. Unfortunately this seemed like his only option.

Not that Blaine didn't want it. He found that once he had started looking up schools, talking to business connections about potential jobs for Kurt, even looking up apartments in Manhattan – the feeling of waking up next to Kurt every single day for the rest of his life was both terrifying and exciting. He was scared that once Kurt knew how he was on a 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 30 days a month basis he would see no other way out than to flee, screaming.

But he also loved the idea that the first thing he would see when he opened his eyes would be Kurt sleeping innocently like a sweet child, or Kurt's bright blue eyes staring at him. He thrilled by the idea of ridiculous things such as eating breakfast and kissing Kurt before dropping him off for school, do lame stuff as grocery shopping with him, and eating dinner together while chatting about their day. He was excited about the idea of Kurt's clothes and shoes permanently residing next to his, rather than being kept away in a suitcase whenever Kurt visited him.

He didn't want to go to his home anymore, he wanted to go to _their_ home.

"Now listen; this is not... I am not trying to convince you to run off, or telling you that this is the only thing that is right. I don't expect you to give me an answer right now. In fact, I don't want your answer right now. I want you to think about this very closely. So you are sure with whatever you figure out that you wanna do. And don't even worry about me; if you say that you don't wanna do this I am not leaving Lima. I promised you that I'll never leave you again, and I won't. So just... take your time," Blaine assured him.

"Thank you," Kurt said thickly.

"And just... if you're worrying about your dad. Of course I would make sure that you could fly out to see him whenever you wanted to. And if you ever was to find out that you... didn't want it anyway. That you didn't want to live with me anyway for some reason. I would help you. I actually already put up an account for you. For savings. So that you would have money-security if something should happen. Because I don't want you to suddenly stand and not want me anyway, but be afraid that if you left me you would have nothing. It's in your name. The card for it should be in the mail when I get home. I'm just transferring money to it. So don't worry about any of that. Just think about what you want and need now. The rest will work out by itself."

He leaned in to put a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Then he stood up and rumbled around the dresser for some underwear. He didn't even notice that Kurt was over by his side, stopping his hands where he was fumbling around the drawer and kissed his cheek.

"You're perfect. I don't even know what to say about any of this. It's... so much. All at once. I never thought you would... Blaine, I'm only 16," Kurt said, looking at their locked hands, folded atop of the mix of underwear and rolled up socks.

"I know that. And I'm not gonna ever pressure you into anything. This was only a suggestion, and if you don't wanna do that we will do whatever you want to do. This is simply for you. Because you deserve to be somewhere where you don't have to look over your shoulder every time you take a step, or feel like everyone is judging you. But if you don't wanna do this just tell me, and then we will figure something out," Blaine rushed to say, turning to face Kurt so he was sure he could see his eyes.

"Why would you do this for me, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine was confused. Why would he not do this for Kurt?

"Because... I never believed in love. I thought I was supposed to live alone forever, and I was good with that. I wasn't lonely, I wasn't looking for someone to take me by storm and turn my life upside down. I was an asshole, and I felt good about that. But you... you changed me. You loved me, and you let me love you back. No matter what I do now it can never be enough to show you exactly how much I love you. You're the most precious thing in the world. I would take you to the other side of the world if that was what it would take to make you happy again," Blaine declared, because wasn't it obvious?

"Even Paris?" Kurt asked, the corners of his mouth curling in a dimpled smile and a teasing spark in his eyes.

"Even Paris," Blaine grinned.

"You make me happy, Blaine. Even in the middle of all of this going on you have still managed to make me smile, make me happy," Kurt informed him.

"Good. I won't ever stop trying," Blaine sighed, content.

"Now drop those. I wanna feel you when I go to sleep," Kurt smiled and pushed the drawer closed so they could crawl into bed, curling up around each other like they used to do at home.

"I'll really have to think about this. It's really a lot to take in," Kurt whispered.

"It's okay, Doll-face. I will wait for you forever."

"Forever is a long time," Kurt pointed out.

"Not long enough to be with you."


	32. Serious Business

On the trip home to Ohio there wasn't much contact. Kurt didn't say much but Blaine had decided to stay quiet as well, giving Kurt the space he seemed like he needed. He knew that it couldn't be easy for Kurt to go back, so her let him stick to stare out the window and Blaine settled for pondering about what to do next.

He had taken the next week off work. The next day Kurt's parents and Blaine's lawyer would come to Blaine's apartment so they could discuss the situation face-to-face and make a decision together based on what Blaine's lawyer had come up with.

Kurt had called his dad in the morning and refused to go home until they knew more. At first Kurt's dad had been against it, but after a little back and forth between them Kurt's dad had asked to speak to Blaine.

"You take care of my son. I don't approve of this, but I can't force him to come back home if he will only feel scared and miserable here. This isn't a permanent solution. It's only until we know what to do next," Burt had said and Blaine had been appreciative.

So when they were in the car they drove directly to Blaine's apartment. When they were home it was late afternoon. Blaine went out to stock up the kitchen, understanding when Kurt said that he didn't want to go with him.

When Blaine returned home he started to cooked them a light meal while Kurt was seated on the couch. He wasn't doing anything but staring out the window on the rooftops of Lima, so Blaine have him a glass of wine and kissed his temple before returning to the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked. He had appeared in the door to the kitchen, looking careful and uncertain.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I've got this," Blaine assured him softly.

"I know. But I want to. I need something to take my mind off things," Kurt explained with a sigh as he entered the kitchen, glass empty and eyes occupied.

"Alright. Come here then," Blaine accepted and grabbed Kurt's hand.

He pulled him close to nuzzle his nose into Kurt's face and press a peck to his cheek before guiding him through the different tasks of what he was cooking.

The kitchen filled with silence, vegetables being chopped and the buzz from the cooking hood. Every now and then Blaine would smooth his body close behind Kurt's, sliding his hands over Kurt's arms or his back, doing his best to give Kurt some closeness and every time it felt like Kurt loosened up.

After dinner Kurt insisted that he cleaned up while Blaine took a moment off, and it was one of those times where Blaine knew that arguing would be absolutely purposeless. So he withdrew to the living room where he went through his mail and checked up on important messages. When Kurt joined him he curled up in the couch to watch Blaine.

It didn't take long for Blaine to get done as soon as he saw that Kurt was waiting for him. He grabbed an envelope from the coffee table and moved to Kurt's end of the couch.

"This is yours," Blaine said and handed Kurt the envelope.

"What is this?" Kurt asked confused, eyes narrowing as he looked on the white paper in his hand. It held his name, but Blaine's address.

"It's the card for your savings-account," Blaine said casually as he brushed a hand over Kurt's shin.

"I don't want your money, Blaine," Kurt sighed and tried to give it back, but Blaine wouldn't have it.

"It's not. It's your money. For your future. So you're secured with or without me," he shrugged and rested his head on Kurt's knee, looking up at him.

"Blaine, I can't take this. I can't pay you back," Kurt sighed, shoving the envelope under Blaine's thigh on the couch.

"I don't want you to pay me back. But we're gonna be together always, so it's only a hypothetical issue. It's like when people get a prenup before getting married," Blaine pointed out and put the envelope back on the coffee table.

"But we're not getting married. And I don't want a prenup. Even if we were getting married I would gladly sign that I would never want a dime from you. But you don't want marriage, so it doesn't matter. We're not getting married, we're not getting a prenup, and we're never breaking up. So let's cut up that card and pretend it never happened," Kurt said and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine considered that for a moment. Kurt did have a point. But he would rather be on the safe side of things even if it was only hypothetical and the situation would never occur anyway. Better safe than sorry when it regarded Kurt's security.

"How about this: I'm gonna give this to your dad tomorrow. He'll keep it safe and if anything should ever happen you will still have it as a last resort. Think of it as if I had written you into my will and this was what you would inherit when I die," Blaine tried.

"Don't say that…" Kurt said softly, his eyes looking pained.

"But I'm gonna do it. Put you into my will. You and Marilyn will get everything when I finally crack," Blaine shrugged.

It wasn't something he had thought about before. Marilyn had been signed to get everything since she was born and Blaine had fallen in love with her. He knew that he would never have kids, and he wasn't going to get involved with anyone, so he might as well leave everything to the one he loved more than anything. But now the tables had turned, and his love had been split.

"Don't you dare. If you die, I die. That's how it works," Kurt declared firmly, sounding like he had planned this for a long time.

"Maybe we should find a less morbid way to spend our night. Just a suggestion, you know," Blaine said, scrunching his nose.

**xXx**

Everyone were sitting around the table; coffee in the mugs and dead serious expressions on their faces. Kurt was sitting as close to Blaine as he could without being inappropriate for the nature of the gathering.

"Internal Affairs have been on the case, and it hasn't been a malfunction with the police," Blaine's lawyer, Mr. Macy, told.

Everyone stayed quiet. Even Blaine didn't have plans on speaking up before he was invited to say something. This meeting would be deciding Kurt's future and he didn't want to step so much as one inch to the side.

"What happened takes root at the doctor's office," Mr. Macy explained, and Blaine was grateful for his use of _doctor_ instead of _gynecologist_.

With that statement everyone turned confused. Kurt's parents looked at each other before to Kurt and Blaine, then they looked back to the lawyer.

Blaine, however, didn't look away from the spot on the table he had been focusing on since the meeting started. Next to him Kurt was clenching his hand hard, so Blaine let his free hand up to close softly around Kurt's that was folded in his own, silently trying to tell Kurt that things would be okay.

"Apparently the doctor is the mother of a boy who goes to Kurt's school. The boy works in his mother's office for allowance and accidentally came across the file. The doctor had been working on the report and went out to get lunch while her son was sorting out her cabinets. He recognized the name and emailed the electronic file to himself to print everything out later. His mother never knew a thing," the lawyer told.

Next to him Blaine could feel that Kurt was clenching his thighs together. He was looking away from everyone, probably trying to hide the inevitable tears in his eyes.

"Then what do we do now? What will be the best thing to do for my son?" Kurt's dad asked, his voice thick and harsh.

Mr. Macy cleared his throat and turned his coffee cup around on the table in front of him. He had an iPad with him and a yellow pad with notes Blaine recognized from other times he had been having meetings with his lawyer.

"My intial advice would be to let it go…" The man in the suit started saying, but Kurt's dad lost his temper.

"So you want me to just sit back and watch while some ignorant kid is ruining my son's life?" He growled, making Kurt shift nervously in his seat.

"Sir, I understand that this is very upsetting for you, but please let me finish," Blaine's lawyer said, not so much as raising an eyebrow from the reaction.

"As I was about to say: my advice would be to leave it be. Then the situation may never be forgotten, but in time with other news coming up it will be pushed away. Just like any other small town scandal. The alternative is that we build a case, suing the boy for emotional damage and suing the doctor's office for breaking doctor-patient confidence. But the process is long and slow. Getting a hearing can take weeks. If the judge declares it for trial, and I don't see any reason not to, the trial will be dreadful. It will be very ugly; every detail of your lives will be twisted and turned. Scrutinized to pick it apart. Especially Kurt's relationship to mr. Anderson will be a big issue. It is not illegal, but Kurt and mr. Anderson will have to answer for every tiny part of their relationship. Their sex life will be painted vividly out in front of the entire court room," he explained.

Blaine saw Kurt's dad wince by the thought. When the lawyer mentioned their sex life Blaine thought Kurt's dad was about to either be sick or rip out Blaine's throat. Nonetheless, he kept silent, holding his wife's hand.

"We can argue for the trial to be closed, so only the involved parties will have access to the court room. But if the media hears about this, and they will, I can assure you that they will be waiting on every street corner. After one day it will be plastered all over the news and papers. If some people don't already know they will definitely know after a few days trial," Mr. Macy explained.

Blaine was well aware of all of that. He had considered every option. He also knew that if the media ever found out there were only three kinds of people Kurt would meet in the world: the sympathizers - people feeling sorry for him and wanting to protect him. The ignorantly - people telling him to stop whining and move on. And finally the bullies - the people calling him a freak, telling him that he wasn't a man and that he would be better off locked up.

Not to mention the emotional hassle he would put through in an actual trial. He would have to sit through people talking about, and asking intruding questions into, the one thing he had been trying to hide his entire life. He would have to witness an authority figure defending the person who did this to him.

"I think I need a moment to digest all of this," Kurt's dad said, his step-mother nodding in agreement next to him.

Blaine pushed a bottle of water towards Kurt. He hadn't seem him eat or drink all day, so he was starting to worry. Yet, Kurt didn't take the bottle. He shot a glance from the corner of his eye, but returned his gaze to where his hand was locked with Blaine's.

"Doll-face, will you please drink something? The temperature is tropical. You'll get sick if you don't," Blaine tried, rubbing a hand down Kurt's back.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just shook his head lightly. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek and stared into the table.

"Kurt… what do you wanna do? In the end this all comes down to you. I'm not gonna take action without you having agreed to it," Kurt's dad declared firmly, eyes locked on his son.

"Please don't sue the doctor. It's not her fault that her son is a jerk. She was so nice and discrete with me. She even came in outside of her usual office hours for me," Kurt peeped out carefully.

All eyes went to Kurt when he finally spoke. He hadn't said a word during the entire meeting. Actually, Blaine wasn't sure he had said anything all day. When he woke up Kurt was still asleep so he had kissed his forehead and taken a shower. Throughout the day they had been doing their separate things until the others arrived.

"Are you sure, Kurt? She raised this guy to be a bully. She didn't lock up her files when she left her office," Blaine said, shocked that Kurt could simply forget those important factors.

"Blaine, parents can't be held responsible for all of their child's actions. And it's not her fault that her son chose to be a bully. Her only crime is to trusting her son to not be a bad person. Does that make her a bad person?" Kurt sighed, looking like he wanted to roll his eyes at Blaine's logic.

"If I sue him it will hurt her too. It will automatically be on her, because he's a minor. It will hurt her business, she could end up having to close down her practice. This could ruin an entire family," Kurt said, for the first time looking Blaine directly in the eyes.

"But, baby, what about your life? Why won't you let that count for anything?" Blaine asked in a pained tone, brushing his hand lightly over Kurt's cheek before he remembered that they weren't alone and let his hand back to the table.

"I don't… I am just so tired. So damn tired. I can't think of this anymore. It's eating me up, and it's eating _you _up…"

"Don't worry about me. That isn't important. I just want to see someone pay for what they've done to you," Blaine said, clenching his jaw.

"But I don't want anyone to pay. I don't want money or people humiliated. The only one who's going to be humiliated in this will be me," Kurt said firmly.

He let go off Blaine's hand and let both of his disappear under the table. He curled in on himself and was back to being a scared little boy.

"There is also another option. But if that doesn't go well we can still end up in court. And with a case like this I think that it is very likely that we'll go there anyway if you choose to go through the law." This time it seemed like the lawyer was addressing Kurt rather than the entire party.

"I can contact the boy's lawyer and suggest that we meet to work out a discrete settlement. However, that way a judge won't get involved and again this will only be about money. If we take it to a courtroom the judge will be able to do more than give him a fine - he can get a punishment. Community service, or time in a facility where he will learn how to treat people, or therapy. That wouldn't hurt his parents, that wouldn't be about money. That would be something he would actually feel. And it would go on his record. Then you're sure he, or any of the other bullies in your school, won't ever bother you again," mr. Macy told Kurt, speaking to him more like a support than an authority figure talking to a kid.

"They won't anyway. I'm moving to New York with Blaine over the summer," Kurt said.

It was like all air was sucked out of the room. This wasn't how Blaine had wanted to discuss the matter with Kurt's dad. Everyone's eyes were drifting between Kurt and Blaine, shock taking over their faces. Kurt's dad looked like he was about to blow up.

"You what?" He burst out, clenching his fists and jaw.

"I'm sorry, dad. I was gonna talk to you after this meeting. But… Blaine suggested that to get me away from - _this_ - he would move to New York and take me with him. So I can start over in a place where no one knows me, or anything about me. He's thought about everything. I told him I had to think about it… and I did. I wanna go with him," Kurt explained. He seemed very scared to tell the story to his dad, but very secure in his decision.

Blaine's heart was pounding and his face glowing even though he was trying strongly to keep his thrill hidden until he would be able to celebrate properly with Kurt alone.

"Kurt, you are sixteen! I can't let you run off to live with some guy in a different state!"

"He's not just some guy, dad. It's _Blaine!_" Kurt argued emptily, but his voice had turned shrill.

"No. No. Absolutely not. And _you!_ You've put these ideas into my son's head and now I have to pick it down again," Burt snarled, index finger pointing at Blaine and anger painted on his face.

"Sir, I can assure that this was definitely not the way I had planned to put this out for you. It is actually much more reasonable than this," Blaine tried, hoping to save a bit of the shattered pieces on the floor but knowing it was a completely impossible quest.

"I think we should get back to why we are here so we won't take up anymore of the mr. Macy's time. We can let this sink in and discuss it later," Carole suggested.

Kurt's dad's eyes had turned small and lightning. He was looking at Blaine like he was prepared to snap his neck at first given opportunity. However, he slowly let his gaze back to his wife where his features softened up.

"Based on what you've said, Kurt, my advice now would be to go for a closed trial. To get closure for you, and to send the message that this kind of terrorism isn't something to joke about. The kid stole confident documents from a doctor's office. That is a felony. The judge in the minor-court of Lima is a very reasonable lady and she is very respectful. I think she would do the best to make this experience the least terrible for you. Of course I understand why you would want to turn your back on this, but do you really want to if you can send a message that bullying like this will have consequences for the offender?" Mr. MAcy asked, yet again directing himself to Kurt rather than to the entire party around the table.

Blaine squeezed his hand lightly around Kurt's thigh under the table. He seemed extremely concentrated, but looked from his parents to Blaine. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, the wheels turning in his head almost filling the silent room with a creak.

"It's your choice, Doll-face. I'll support you no matter what, you know that. I'm not gonna force my beliefs on you. I trust your judgment," Blaine repeated. He had said it a thousand times, but he knew that there was a possibility that Kurt would need to hear just once more, and he would rather say it to a point where Kurt felt like punching him in the face, than he would have Kurt doubting, if even for just one minute.

Kurt sent him a weak, feigned confident smile at him. He put a hand on Blaine's on the table between them before he drew a heavy breath and returned his attention to the suited man in front of him. Insecurely, he cleared his throat and dragged out his most mature tone of voice.

"I uhm - let's… let's do it then. I really don't feel like this, but it's true - and I have to admit that… I sort of wanna see him fry," Kurt announced.

"Doll-face… love," Blaine beamed at the declaration and pulled Kurt in to press an eager kiss to his cheek.

"Don't let yourself get carried away. This may be your house, but I'm still not too keen on you," mr. Hummel said, making Kurt back a little away.

"Alright. I am gonna file a lawsuit and start the preparations. This means that you and I will see a lot more of each other in the future. I'll let you know when we have a date for a hearing and I'll make sure it will be discrete. I'm sure the judge will understand. But just remember: once you enter that court room you won't have any secrets anymore," the lawyer said. He scribbled down some things on his notepad and packed his things away before getting up to shake everybody's hands. Blaine followed him to the door, thanking him endlessly for helping Kurt.

When he returned to the kitchen the tension was electric. Kurt looked extremely uncomfortable an his dad looked like a simmering volcano, Kurt's stepmother looked like she was fearing the moment everyone would blow up.

This was the moment Blaine had feared, the moment he had dreaded and hoped that he could prepare himself mentally for. Unfortunately Kurt's little slip of the tongue didn't give him that luxury, and now he had to grab the bull by the horns and get it over with.

"I have considered this since Kurt told me what happened in his school. I'll be the first to admit that I never planned on my life getting tangled up with someone else's. I never wanted to fall in love and move in with someone. Hell, I never even cared enough about anyone to want to protect them. But I do with Kurt. Kurt has taken me by storm, and I see my life with Kurt, now. That's why I searched for the best way to protect him and to secure his happiness and safety. And that won't happen in Lima after all of this. So I thought about Dalton - but that's just too close. Rumors spread like wildfire in this tiny community. So my only option was New York. It's Kurt's dream. They have schools that specializes in preparing kids with Kurt's dreams for the real world. It would give Kurt a place to fit in and be himself without fearing the reactions from his surroundings if he decided to wear a sequined jacket to school. And of course I've checked schools, made decisions on how to make sure that he would still be a teenager such as homework and curfews and allowance. And I've planned out a schedule of how often he would go home to visit you. This is not some scheme to get Kurt to run away from you," Blaine explained as carefully as he could without offending Kurt's dad further. He was on thin ice and he needed to take cautious steps to not make the situation any worse than it already was.

"What's in it for you? Why would you move up your entire life just because there's been stirred in the pond of Kurt's life?" Burt asked, eyes sharp on Blaine, his tone hard.

"I get to be with a happy Kurt. Before I met Kurt I was already planning on moving to New York anyway. It's easier for me to work there because then I won't have to fly out to all events there every other weekend. But when I met Kurt I decided to stay a little longer, and I'm happy that I did. I love him, and it feels like the right time to reconsider moving since it's for Kurt's safety," Blaine said, hoping he had emphasized his feelings properly without overdoing it.

"Why did you stay in Lima to begin with? If your work mostly is in New York?" Kurt's dad continued to ask, clearly determined to twist and turn every little detail out of Blaine.

"I used to be, somewhat, close with my brother and his boyfriend. Their daughter used to be the only person in the world that I would do anything for. I didn't want to move away because I didn't want to miss out on her life. But things have changed since then. I don't speak to my brother and his husband anymore. I still love Marilyn, but I can't force her parents to let me be a part of her life. I have to resign to see her at family events and just hope that they will ever let me be an actual part of her life and not just the distant uncle they have degraded me to be," Blaine told.

He had done his best to not consider his situation with Cooper and Sebastian. He didn't like to think about how long it had been since he had seen Marilyn the last time, or the fact that he had no idea when he would see her again. He missed her, but he knew that if he wanted to be a part of her life he would have to be a part of Cooper and Sebastian's as well, and that was something that was doomed to go downhill.

"But now you feel about Kurt the way you just said you feel about that girl?" Kurt's dad asked.

"Well, not exactly that way. Marilyn used to be my little princess. I spoiled her endlessly and her dads hated me for it. I wanna spoil Kurt endlessly, I love him more than anything. I wanna treat him like a king. But Kurt is also my equal. Kurt is mature enough to give me resistance and kick my ass when I need it. I'm not gonna put him on some piedestal and treat him like a trophy – I want us to be equal," Blaine sighed, so done with having to defend his love for Kurt, and to constantly having to tell people that he wasn't the big bad wolf with dark intensions.

"Would you excuse us for a moment? I think we need to talk," Carole suddenly said, for the first time stepping into character as one of Kurt's guardians.

"Of course. Take all the time you need," Blaine said and got to his feet.

Burt looked confused, Kurt as well. It didn't seem like Burt thought there could be the slightest thing to talk about, but he also seemed like he wasn't going to turn down his wife if she felt like she had something important to add to the discussion.

Blaine went to the door, and when he was about to leave the room Carole asked Kurt to follow. They went to the living room where Kurt sat in a corner of the couch, staring blankly down to the floor. Blaine sat down on the arm rest next to him, not sure what he should say or do.

"I didn't mean to just blabber it out," Kurt said apologetically after a long time of silence.

"It's okay. They had to know some time," Blaine crooned and ran a hand down the back of Kurt's head. Kurt leaned into the feeling and rested his temple against Blaine's arm.

"I mean it, though. I wanna go with you, Blaine. I wanna live with you. I miss you so much when I'm not with you. I just want to wake up every day for the rest of my life and see you. I've never felt as safe as I do when I'm with you," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sighed heavily and got to his feet so he could walk around to sit on his knees in front of Kurt. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair before he let both of his hands slide down his face, cupping his cheeks with a smile.

"Some day we'll have those things. I promise you it will happen. But as for now we have to wait until your dad has made up his mind. I'm afraid it doesn't look too good. But, Doll-face, I'm not gonna give up fighting for you. You belong with me," Blaine told him softly, nearly beaming from the stars that were lit in Kurt's eyes from his words.

"It's the only place I wanna be," Kurt said thickly. A vague smile ghosted on his lips, but he still looked nervous about the outcome of his parents' shielded conversation.

The worst part was that when Carole called them back to the kitchen they didn't get a reply. They sat down and Carole explained that they had agreed that they would need time to think things over, turn them and talk them through. Much to Burt's dismay, it seemed by the look on his face.

Kurt's parents got up and said that Kurt could stay for the next few days. When they had thought things through they would need to talk to Kurt alone. Then they would make their final decision. They thanked Blaine for his help with the lawyer and for letting Kurt stay with him. Blaine assured them that he would gladly do those things for Kurt before they said goodbye and Kurt's parents left.

When the apartment finally had emptied out they didn't discuss the events of the day. They seemed to have a silent agreement that they needed some time to put a distance to the happenings, so instead they ordered in food and crawled into their pajamas. They turned on the TV but ended up talking and laughing even more than watching what was acutally happening on the screen. For the first time since the incident they completely forgot the black cloud over their heads and were back to being together the way they used to be.

**xXx**

When Blaine finally woke up the next morning Kurt wasn't lying next to him. He hurried to get out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on since he had only slept in his underwear, but figured it was the most appropriate. He didn't find Kurt in the living room and the bathroom door was open, so he figured he would have to be in the kitchen. There he found Kurt in Blaine's shirt from the previous day. He was dashing around, singing to himself, dancing around on bare feet.

"Oh no! I was gonna surprise you," Kurt pouted when he turned around to see Blaine watching him from the door. He was making breakfast in the form of scrambled eggs and fiber muffins with fruit salad and juice on the side. He had even prepared Blaine's usual green smoothie for him.

"You certainly did. What's the occasion?" Blaine asked, crossing the floor to lean against the counter. He watched while Kurt finished up, loving the way his shirt was smoothing around Kurt's body, see-through enough to give a tell of pink nipples and firm muscles, but not enough to show details that Blaine could vividly imagine.

"How about I have the best man in the world?" Kurt suggested, his cheeks growing pink and his knees closing together in shy self-awareness.

"Not really. I was lucky to run off with him. I'll never understand why he'll want an old asshole like me, though," Blaine joked, scrunching his nose and shrugging his shoulders.

"You're a dork," Kurt smiled and walked around the counter. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the table so he could make Blaine sit down.

The table was already set and Blaine got ready to dig in, but right as he was going to move to the table Kurt sat down, straddling him and locking his arms around neck. His eyes were strong and intense as they found Blaine's and it was undeniable that there was something Kurt wanted to say.

"I've tried and tried and tried to figure out a way to thank you for everything you've done for me. But I can't. Nothing I could ever say would be enough. You really did turn into my knight in shining armor," Kurt smiled.

"Doll-face, you don't have to thank me," Blaine said and placed his hand softly on Kurt hips, painfully aware of the short distance between their crotches.

"I do. Because it's too much. You've turned your life upside down for me. I can't…" Kurt took a deep breath and slipped off Blaine's thighs to sit on the chair next to him instead.

"Blaine, I've been thinking a lot about it. And then you said those things yesterday, and it just made me… I can't make you move to New York just for me. I just can't… It's changing your entire life, taking you away from your family. What about Marilyn?" Kurt sighed sounding like he was in pain from saying the words out loud.

"Doll-face, don't you wanna live with me anyway? Cause it's okay to have changed your mind. We'll look for other options to keep you safe then," Blaine said, only then realizing his mouth had gone dry and his head heavy. Kurt had his finger crooked in the hem of Blaine's boxers, his naked legs tangled together.

"Blaine… I could never change my mind about you. Waking up next to you for the rest of my life would be a dream - but that was never the life you dreamed of. To live with someone, to share your bed with someone," Kurt said, the pain in his voice clear, but the maturity stronger.

With a grin filling up his face Blaine grabbed Kurt's biceps. He squeezed his arms and led Kurt back to sitting in his lap, this time like he was a kid sitting in his dad's lap.

"Doll-face, I'm gonna say something and you're gonna listen very carefully. You are in my shirt, you've slept in my bed with and without me almost every weekend for months. I have an entire part of my closet dedicated to clothes I have bought you that I'm just letting stay here in case you'll decide to stay for the night unplanned. I've got nude photos of you framed in my bedroom. And not with the sole purpose of me having something to wank to, but because I think you're beautiful, and I like being able to see you, and your body whenever you're not around and I miss you. It's art, not porn," Blaine explained seriously.

He was staring directly into Kurt's eyes, doing his best to show that this was no time for jokes and games.

Kurt's cheeks were blushing and with every word the stars in his eyes twinkled.

"I cried the day you called me, telling me what had happened. I cried because I was scared something was gonna happen to you. I've never cried for anyone in my life before. Not even for myself. I was ready to quit my job to fly home to take care of you. Doll-face, I think it's safe to say that you're my new dream," Blaine smiled as he ran a hand up Kurt's back.

Before he could react Kurt had flung himself close, wrapped his arms around his neck and smashed their mouths together.

"You take my breath away," he said as he backed away, his voice light and honest.

"We should eat. I have a surprise for you around noon, and I think you wanna shower first," Blaine said, resting his hand on Kurt's naked thigh. Kurt's face lit up, but turned suspicious as well.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"We're not going anywhere. It's coming to you," Blaine assured him, aware that Kurt still wasn't comfortable about the notion of leaving the apartment. Blaine knew he would have to at some point, but he didn't want to push him too far too soon.

"What? Are you… please tell me you didn't get me a stripper to cheer me up, cause that's more your thing," Kurt teased and rolled with his eyes.

"Unless your friends are planning a show they haven't mentioned I haven't ordered any strippers," Blaine said with a chuckle, but actually enjoying the idea of seeing the Mohawked guy put on a show.

"My friends? You got my friends to come here?" Kurt burst out in shock.

"Yeah. I sort of lurked on your Facebook and sent them a message last night. They'll be here around noon," Blaine told casually.

"Blaine, oh… but -"

"You miss them, Kurt. If you can't go to them I'm gonna make them come to you," Blaine said.

"You're the best!" Kurt grinned and pressed a kiss to Blaine's mouth.

"I know. I'll cash in your payment in sexual cheques later," Blaine smirked and rubbed a thumb under the hem of Kurt's briefs, massaging where his thigh met his vulva so shivers ran through his body.

"You're a perv."

"You love it."

Kurt rolled his eyes and forced Blaine's hand out of his underwear. Then he returned to his own chair before they ate their breakfast. Kurt told eagerly about details of every single member of his glee club and Blaine listened. He didn't remember one word, or could even make sense of which name belonged to what story in the middle of teen pregnancies and backstabbing cheating. But he listened and he smiled and nodded in all the right places, bathing in the sunlight from Kurt's joy.

**xXx**

Kurt wasn't sure why he had been nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them outside of school before, and it wasn't like he had anything planned for them. It was just his friends coming over to hang out.

Now they were all sitting in the living room. They were all very impressed by Blaine's apartment and Kurt had been patient with their big words on Blaine being his sugar daddy.

Before they arrived Blaine had packed his bag and told Kurt that he would go to the gym so Kurt could have a little alone time with his friends. As much as Kurt wanted to show off Blaine and gloat to the others about his mature and sophisticated relationship to a gorgeous and sophisticated adult man, he appreciated that he could get some time with his friends without Blaine.

Everyone seemed to really strongly avoid the subject of Kurt's situation. He thought that it was really sweet but also annoying. He could feel that they were curious, but also scared to step on Kurt's toes.

"Can we please stop pretending nothing has changed?" Kurt finally asked.

They had spent over an hour talking about summer plans and bad grades. Laughing about teachers and students, discussing the upcoming year with prom and the promise of senior year right around the corner.

Kurt hadn't mentioned his plans of moving to New York with Blaine though. He didn't want to say anything until he knew that it was definitely going to happen. He didn't feel like stirring anymore up than he already had.

"Come on. I'm not stupid. I know you've all been talking about me while I've been away; and Puckerman, your eyes practically haven't left my crotch since you came here," Kurt sighed.

He wasn't angry. He would just really prefer that they actually talked to him and asked their questions instead of pretending that everything was fine. He didn't want his friends to look at him differently, but he was afraid that if they didn't lay down all cards everything would be different.

"Kurt, I… is there any other - things - of you that's, you know, girl?" Tina suddenly asked, her cheeks burning and her eyes looking down in her lap.

"No. There isn't," Kurt replied, doing his best to not show exactly how uncomfortable he was about it.

"If Kurt has a V he must be my perfect match since I like both," Brittany said, making all eyes rush to her.

"Kurt, do you wanna date again?" She asked deadly serious, Santana's eyes lightning.

"Britt, I'm dating Blaine. And I'm still a gay boy," Kurt said firmly.

"And you're dating me!" Santana huffed out, turning her back on Brittany.

"Dude… I still can't see? I mean, we're bros, right? Is it like really good and juicy, or is it flat and boring?" Puck asked, making everyone flinch and scrunch their noses.

Kurt was just about to snarl for Puck to forget about ever coming near his pants when someone was faster.

"If I ever hear you, or _anyone_, talk about my boyfriend like that again I'll kick you the fuck out of here, and then continue to kick your ass down in the street," Blaine growled from the doorway to the hall.

He was still in his sweatpants and a tight, moist tanktop. His curls were ungelled and a light layer of sweat was shimmering over all exposed skin. He was visibly tan from his weeks in LA and the freckles on his nose were much clearer than usual. For a moment Kurt wanted to tell anyone to leave so he could rip Blaine's clothes off and have him right on the floor.

"Blaine… I didn't even hear you come home," Kurt burst out, noticing his voice go light as he squeezed his legs together.

"I only just did. I was just gonna go straight to take a shower, but I won't listen to that - _you_ shouldn't have to listen to that," Blaine responded harshly, eyes flickering to Puck with caution.

"It's okay, Blaine. I told them to ask their questions, and I was just about to tell Puck that I won't be answering those kinds of questions. And if he doesn't get it he can leave," Kurt said assuringly to Blaine, with a side of acid in Puck's direction.

Blaine shifted his weight on his feet a little before he crossed the floor, threatening eyes trained on Puck before he leaned down to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead. He brushed a hand over his hair and turned to resume to his original plan of a shower.

"He's a little over-protective sometimes," Kurt said, his smile impossible to lessen. He couldn't be prouder to have Blaine kiss him and protect him in front of his friends. He had spent two years watching everyone else hooking up in every possible combination while he had to stand on the sideline being lonely without any hope of affection from anyone. Until his birthday, and now here he was.

"But he could kick your ass. He boxes a few hours a week. He was teaching me, but… I quit. Because of uhm - tests in school and stuff. But he's really good," Kurt told happily, wanting to tell them everything about Blaine. To tell them about this amazing man who wanted him, and only him.

Next to him Quinn was grinning widely. Her eyes were sparkling and she seemed like she was itching to be the next one to speak, but still waiting to make sure it was okay for her to do so, so Kurt smiled at her and nudged her with his shoulder.

"You guys are the best together! So perfect. I love to see you guys with each other," she burst out, a giggling waiting at the end of her words.

"I wish you would have told me, though. So I could've been there for you," Quinn said, but squeezed Kurt's hand.

"But… please use protection. Teen pregnancy is not fun, and your body isn't build for it," she warned him, her own experience shining through her warning.

Everyone were gaping open-mouthed at them. Clearly they hadn't taken the pregnancy issue into consideration or they were simply shocked that Quinn would touched the subject so bluntly.

"Don't worry. I can't get pregnant, so that's not gonna be an issue," Kurt sighed, feeling his cheeks flame.

"So you don't even get periods?" Rachel burst out, seeming offended.

"That is _not_ fair! So ladyboy gets to have awesome, unprotected sex using the best version of genitals there is, and he doesn't even have to struggle with cramps once a month. Maybe God do like gays after all," Santana remarked dryly.

"That Blaine is a lucky guy. I bet Kurt's a real minx in bed. He was on the Cheerios, he's in glee club and he does yoga - and he's a guy so he's probably just as horny as we are, _and_ like to experiment. Dude, if I had been gay or bi or something…" Puck grinned, sending seductive eyes in Kurt's direction.

"That's enough! You're on thin ice, kid. And you're on my list too, missy!"

Blaine had re-appeared and was switching his sharp gaze between Puck and Santana. He was standing in the doorway from the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. To be honest Kurt had a hard time not letting his eyes drift to the outline of his dick.

Puck looked a little startled from the surprise that Blaine was back. He sat moping on the floor next to Mike who hadn't dared to look anywhere since Tina was right on his other side. Santana on the other hand had her attention back to Brittany.

"Doll-face, got a sec?" Blaine asked, and Kurt's nerves worried.

"Wanky," Santana said and locked her fingers with Britt's, her eyebrows dancing as Kurt smiled excited at his friends.

Nervously Kurt got to his feet and walked towards the bedroom where Blaine closed the door. He let the towel drop and started to get dressed. Kurt gulped - he really had a hard time controlling himself when Blaine was naked around him.

"It's nothing. That's just how Puck And Santana are. They don't mean anything by it," Kurt stammered out, eyes locked on Blaine's naked frame, impossible to drag his gaze away.

"It's okay, babe. I don't care because I know he'll never find out how crazy sexy you are naked. And she should keep her mouth shut. I don't want anyone calling you that," Blaine smirked and pulled oun the boxers he had put on the bed in front of them.

"But I really just wanted to ask you if you want me to stay or leave? I don't wanna bother you, but I can stay if you want me to," Blaine said and pulled his polo over his head.

He started dragging on his jeans, Kurt's eyes swallowing every movement with troubles of hiding the needy whimper in the back of his throat.

"You're staring," Blaine pointed out when he closed the zipper, pulling Kurt from his thoughts.

"Of course I am. You've just been naked in front of me," Kurt reminded him, and watched as Blaine started to gel up his hair in front of the mirror on the inside of the closet.

"But - do you wanna stay? Cause I feel sort of weird that my friends and boyfriend my doesn't know each other," Kurt said awkwardly. He hadn't given it much consideration, but now that he was sitting there with his friends around him, almost all of them dating each other and being friends with each other, while he was in his boyfriend's apartment but they didn't know him at all.

"You just wanna show me off. Make me your trophy wife," Blaine teased and dried the gel off his hands so he could pull Kurt closer.

"A little bit, yeah. What's the point in having a hot boyfriend if I can't take him for a victory round every now and then?" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, making Kurt giggle, before he grabbed his hand so they could walk to the living room together. Kurt felt put on display from the way they were all gawking at them, but he still obliged when Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt down to sit in his lap.

"I am only gonna say this once: Kurt is the best sex I've ever had. And I'd been around before I met him. But all you need to know is that you'll never find out for yourself. The only reason I'm not bragging to everyone is because I know Kurt doesn't like everyone knowing what we're up to when we're alone. And since you're in our home I expect you to have the same curtesy towards him," Blaine said firmly, sharp eyes directed at Puck and a hand squeezing on Kurt's thigh.

Kurt was beaming. Blaine had called it _their_ home, not just his. Blaine wanted Kurt's friends to know that he wanted to live with Kurt. And he had just told everyone that Kurt was great in bed, but not in embarrassing details. This was better than Kurt had imagined.

"I knew my boy had some tricks up his sleeve," Mercedes chuckled and sent Tina a high five.

The rest of the afternoon they all talked and laughed, forgetting about the seriousness of Kurt's situation. Kurt stayed in Blaine's lap, dwelling in Blaine's hands territorially staying on him, like he was marking him off if anyone should be doubting where Kurt belonged. Whenever Blaine wasn't a part of the on-going conversation he pressed kisses to Kurt's neck and caressed his fingers innocently around Kurt's body. Whenever Blaine was discussing something Kurt didn't care about he resigned to watching Blaine get along with his friends.

His friends he would soon have to say goodbye to if eveyrthing went according to the plan.

**xXx**

It felt great to be back in his own bed again, Kurt next to him and his own sheets surrounding them. The feeling of Kurt finally being comfortable about sleeping in his underwear again felt like home when their limbs slid over each other, their skin creating sparks to fill Blaine's body.

"How was you day? Nice to see the guys again?" He asked and ran his fingers trough Kurt's hair.

"Mhm… it was perfect. Thank you," Kurt hummed lightly.

His eyes were closed, but his fingers were running up and down Blaine's naked arm. Chills ran under his skin, setting his nerves on fire and tickling his need for kurt. He could taste and smell how close he was, but it still felt like he was too far away.

"I did miss them. Thank you for inviting them," Kurt smiled through the darkness.

The kids hadn't exactly been Blaine's own choice of people, but he had been happy to find that he didn't completely had a need to scratch their eyes out, which was good because it meant that he could do stuff like that for Kurt again. With the way Kurt had lit up when Blaine had sat and talked with them he definitely wanted to do that for Kurt again.

"You seemed happy with them. I'm glad," Blaine cooed.

"Yeah. And just… don't worry about puck. He's got a big mouth, that's all," Kurt assured him, opening his eyes.

"I know, babe. I just want to make sure no one makes you uncomfortable," Blaine sighed, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's.

"I know. And uhm... about that. My dad texted me earlier. He wants me to come home tomorrow so we can discuss if I can go with you," Kurt told insecurely.

"Good. That's good. As soon as he says yes I'll call the realtor. The sooner the better. I hear summer is a tough month to buy real estate in manhattan," Blaine said excitedly.

"Just - please don't get your hopes too much up. I understand why he isn't too good about this," Kurt said.

"I know. Me too. But it'll work out. I can't imagine that he would keep you here to eternal torture. He doesn't want anything bad for you, that's the whole point, he'll come around?" Blaine assured him as he pulled Kurt close for cuddles.

"I guess we'll know the verdict tomorrow," Kurt said with a heavy breath.


End file.
